Between the devil and the deep blue sea PL
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Marta ma alergię na ludzką krew. Przemieniona wbrew swej woli przez Damona Salvatore, zakochuje się w nim. Odtrąca go w Warszawie, lecz jakiś czas później przyjeżdża do Mystic Falls i wpada w wir tamtejszych wydarzeń oraz... w ramiona Damona. Czy Em zdoła zdobyć serce Salvatore'a i odkryć swą prawdziwą tożsamość? AU; Damon/OC, wzmianki o OC/Elijah
1. Part I Warszawa - Prolog

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

**Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cześć wszystkim! Zaczęłam oglądać "Pamiętniki Wampirów" na początku zeszłego tygodnia i muszę przyznać - nieźle się od tego uzależniłam! To raczej nie był najlepszy pomysł, by zacząć to oglądać tuż przed sesją egzaminacyjną, ale inaczej nie dało rady;D Przez ilość odcinków tego serialu oglądanych codziennie, zaczął mnie nawiedzać bardzo plastyczny sen, który każdej nocy stawał się coraz bardziej precyzyjny... Ten fragment to jego sam początek, a następne częśći będą kontynuacją;D **_

_**Studiuję Lingwistykę Stosowaną, dlatego pomyślałąm, że warto byłoby pisać to opowiadanie w podwójnej wersji językowej - po polsku i angielsku. Dlatego - Bardzo docenię każdą możliwą poradę i komentarze;D Chcę sprawdzić, czy w ciągu minionego roku mój angielski zdołał przejść na nieco wyższy poziom;D A co do wersji polskiej - dawno już nic nie pisałam, więc również będę wdzięczna za porady i krytykę!**_

_**Dziękuję serdecznie za pomoc i zapraszam do czytania!**_

_**Miłęj zabawy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolog<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore umierał z nudów. Cóż, właściwie, to już był martwy, więc nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, ale tak właśnie się czuł. Nawet nie pamiętał już, dlaczego przybył do Europy i dlaczego właściwie zdecydował się przyjechać do Polski o tej porze roku. Ale musiał to przyznać – lubił smak polskiej krwi. Jednak po spędzeniu tam paru tygodni wiedział już, że nadszedł czas, by się przenieść, jechać do innego kraju. Tej ostatniej nocy miał natomiast zamiar dobrze się bawić. O tak, miał taki zamiar.<p>

* * *

><p>Wracałam późno do akademika po uczeniu się w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej. Spóźniłam się na nocny autobus, przez co musiałam przejść na inny przystanek. Z drugiej strony, mogłam poczekać na następny, ale myśl o spędzeniu godziny w hipotetycznym towarzystwie pijaczków lub miejscowych zbirów jakoś nie wydawała mi się zbyt zachęcająca. Nie, zdecydowałam się jednak iść, ruszyć się stamtąd.<p>

Początkowo, nic nie wskazywało zbliżającej się katastrofy. Jednak w pewnym momencie wszystkie światła na ulicy zgasły i otoczyła mnie ciemność. Poczułam, jak przechodzą mnie dreszcze i zaczęłam drżeć z zimna. Instynktownie, zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Potknęłam się o wystającą płytę chodnika i upadłam. Poczułam silny ból w czaszce i po raz pierwszy w życiu straciłam przytomność.

* * *

><p>Damon zbliżył się do ciała leżącego na chodniku i westchnął z odrazą. Po raz kolejny pościg nie zakończył się po jego myśli. Zauważył, że dziewczyna była ranna i życie uciekało z niej z zawrotną prędkością. Wampir wiedział, że mógłby po prostu wypić jej krew i nikt nie zorientowałby się o prawdziwej przyczynie zgonu. Żałosne życie dziewczyny skończyłoby się, a on po prostu mógłby zniknąć. Ale tak postąpiłby każdej innej nocy. Tym razem, po prostu dla zabawy, zdecydował się pomóc jej. Potem – zabić ją. Damon ugryzł swój nadgarstek i pozwolił, by jego krew spłynęła do jej ust. Kiedy upewnił się, że będzie żyła, skręcił jej kark. Wampir wziął ciało dziewczyny na ręce i skierował się w stronę mieszkania, które wynajmował za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał Warszawę. Teraz musiał już tylko czekać do momentu, w którym dziewczyna się obudzi i zacznie przemieniać w wampira…<p> 


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

**Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Tym razem - mamy scenę, która wydarzyła się po proslogu;D No i poznajemy troszeczkę lepiej Damona;D Kiedy oglądałam serial, pomyłsałam, że właśnie tak mógłby się zachować;D Ach, no i wreszcie pojawia się Stefan! **_

_**Zapraszam do czytania i będę wdzięczna za każdą krytykę i porady!**_

_**Miłęj zabawy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 1<strong>_

- To wcale nie jest zabawne. – Damon myślał głośno, popijając swojego ulubionego Bourbona I rozsiadając się w fotelu, który był prawie tak stary, jak on sam. Jednocześnie obserwował także dziewczynę, którą przyniósł do swojego salonu i położył na sofie. To zaczynało go irytować – spała przez ostatnie czternaście godzin! Musiał podać jej odrobinę ludzkiej krwi ze szklanki, ale nawet wtedy się nie obudziła. Gorzej – wciąż nieprzytomna, zaczęła mieć powracające ataki wysokiej gorączki, jej skóra przybrała szkarłatną barwę, a alergiczna wysypka pojawiła się na jej twarzy, szyi, rękach i nogach. To by wystarczyło, by go wkurzyć, ale najwyraźniej jego problemy nie miały się jeszcze rozwiązać.

Podczas gdy spała, przejrzał jej rzeczy i sprawdził jej dokumenty. Nazywała się Marta Weronika Zalewska i, zanim umarła, miała tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat. Ponieważ nuda zaczynała doprowadzać go do szału, Damon nawet zaczął przeglądać podręczniki i notatki, które były w jej torbie. Wskazywało na to, że Marta prowadziła notatki w zorganizowany i przejrzysty sposób.

- Och, czyli jesteś mądralą, tak? – Zaczął mówić do śpiącej. – Mógłbym się założyć, że studiujesz lingwistykę stosowaną, czyż nie? – Damon spytał, kiedy wśród jej rzeczy znalazł materiały i podręczniki po angielsku, hiszpańsku i polsku, wszystkie dotyczące jednego obszaru językoznawstwa. – Widziałem wasz budynek, zaraz obok Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej. No wiesz, bardzo blisko miejsca, gdzie tak właściwie się spotkaliśmy. Jest strasznie brzydki. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wy, studenci, możecie tam się uczyć. – Damon znalazł także jej telefon komórkowy. – Nie jesteś zbyt popularna, co nie? Prawie żadnych wiadomości nie ma – a przecież spędziliśmy tu już parę dobrych godzin. Co my tu mamy: trzy wiadomości od twojej mamusi, dwie od przyjaciół… Żadnego chłopaka? – Przyjrzał się dziewczynie z bliska. – Wiesz, w tym momencie to raczej żaden facet nie chciałby się z tobą umówić, jak jesteś taka czerwona, z wysypką i jeszcze masz trochę zbędnych kilogramów. Ale się nie martw, bo ludzka krew świetnie robi na cerę i nie jest kaloryczna, wiesz o tym?

Damona zaczęła bawić ta „rozmowa", co było osobliwe – nawet jak na niego. Oczywiście, nie martwiła go niespotykana reakcja Marty na proces przemiany. W swoim długim życiu widział wiele i już dawno stał się nieczuły na dziwactwa. Poprzez przeglądanie rzeczy dziewczyny nawet upewnił się w swoim mniemaniu, że zrobił dobrze, pomagając jej. Wnioskując z tego, co miał przed sobą, życie Marty przed śmiercią nie było ani trochę zabawne.

Damon znalazł netbooka Marty i nawet miał ochotę poprzeglądać jej pliki, ale wtedy dzwonek u drzwi odezwał się. Wampir nie zamierzał się śpieszyć. Bardzo powoli podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do wejścia, by je otworzyć. Nikogo nie było na klatce schodowej. Kiedy jednak zamykał drzwi, wyczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi.

- Witaj, braciszku. – Damon powiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo, po czym odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swym gościem.

* * *

><p>Czułam się strasznie, okropnie. Tak głęboko spałam, że w żaden sposób nie mogłam wydostać się z koszmaru, który mnie więził i prześladował. Moją głowę przeszywał nieustający, silny ból, całe moje ciało swędziało i pulsowało . Czułam, że moje gardło jest przerażająco suche i płonie żywym ogniem, a w ustach czułam ten wstrętny, obrzydliwy, metaliczny smak krwi. Najgorszy jednak z tego wszystkiego był koszmar. Znalazłam się nagle tak bardzo samotna i zimna, dostając dreszczy i marznąc w egipskich ciemnościach. Mogłam jedynie raz na jakiś czas zobaczyć zjawy – moich najbliższych. Wszyscy oni mieli taki smutny wyraz twarzy i nikt nie był w stanie pomóc mi uciec z tej koszmarnej, przerażającej, wszechogarniającej ciemności. Tak bardzo się bałam, że już nigdy nie ujrzę światła…<p>

* * *

><p>Damon skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał swemu bratu prosto w oczy.<p>

- Stefan, nie widzieliśmy się już czas jakiś, co nie? Nie wiedziałem, że za mną tęsknisz, odwiedziłbym ciebie, gdybym był tego świadomy. – Powiedział z sarkazmem, silnie akcentując słowo „ciebie".

Stefan Salvatore rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie i naśladował jego gest.

- Oh, wiesz, ja byłem pewny, że będziesz bardzo zadowolony, jeśli przyjadę. Szczególnie, że gościłem u naszego przyjaciela, Martina, i tam słyszałem, że wczoraj przemieniłeś kogoś w wampira.

- Co, do diabła! Czy jest w ogóle możliwe w świecie wampirów utrzymanie czegokolwiek w sekrecie? – Damon zaklął głośno i zerknął szybko w stronę salonu, by sprawdzić, czy Marta się jeszcze nie obudziła. – Pomagasz komuś i nie masz ochoty rozgłaszać tego wszem i wobec, ale to jest po prostu niemożliwe do osiągnięcia.

- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to prawda? – oczy Stefana błyszczały w rosnącej furii.

- Oczywiście, że tak! – Damon uśmiechnął się jak dzieciak, który jest właśnie dumny z tego, że zrobił coś złego. – Umierałem z nudów, kiedy ta dziewczyna, Marta, pojawiła się, więc zrobiłem to dla zabawy. Proszę bardzo, jest tutaj. – Zaprowadził brata do salonu. – Myślałem, że jej towarzystwo dostarczy mi w jakiś sposób rozrywki, ale ona tylko spała przez ostatnie piętnaście godzin!

Stefan przybliżył się do śpiącej dziewczyny i przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Zauważył dziwny kolor jej skóry, gorączkę i wysypkę na ciele. Zaczęło mu być żal tej biednej dziewczyny, którą jego brat wybrał sobie do przemiany tylko dlatego, że się nudził.

- Coś ty jej zrobił? Nie powinna reagować w ten sposób!

W odpowiedzi Damon tylko przewrócił oczyma i założył swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę.

- Pozwoliłem jej napić się mojej krwi, zabiłem ją, a potem dałem jej trochę ludzkiej krwi z torebki, nic specjalnego. Ale, skoro, jak widzę, martwisz się o nią, to pozwolę ci przejąć nad nią opiekę. To już nie jest ani trochę zabawa, a dla mnie to nawet dodatkowa szansa na uprzykrzenie ci życia. Baw się dobrze! – Damon zniknął prędzej niż jego brat mógł zrobić cokolwiek, by go zatrzymać.

Stefan przez chwilę mógł tylko wpatrywać się w punkt podłogi, w którym jego brat stał zaledwie moment wcześniej. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie o ofierze jego niecnych uczynków. Widział, że zwija się z bólu i przyszło mu na myśl, że może byłby w stanie jakoś jej pomóc, gdyby się jednak obudziła. Zaczął delikatnie nią potrząsać i, przypomniawszy sobie jej imię, zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio:

- Marta, Marta, czy mnie słyszysz? Hej, proszę, obudź się!

Chwilę później jej orzechowe oczy otworzyły się i skierowały prosto na niego.

* * *

><p>Wciąż uwięziona w przerażającej ciemności, słuchając ciszy mrożącej krew w żyłach, bałam się, że już nigdy stamtąd nie ucieknę, że nigdy się nie uwolnię. Wtedy jednak, w pewnym momencie usłyszałam ten głos. Brzmiał dla mnie jak muzyka, jak wyczekiwane wybawienie. Wołał moje imię i wtedy wiedziałam, że jestem już bezpieczna i wszystko będzie dobrze. Maleńki, prawie niewidoczny promyk światła i nadziei ukazał się przede mną i musiałam zrobić wszystko, by go dosięgnąć.<p>

W końcu mogłam otworzyć oczy i wtedy spojrzałam w twarz jednego z najprzystojniejszych facetów jakich kiedykolwiek widziałam. Wtedy już wiedziałam, że jestem w wielkich tarapatach.


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

_Sześć miesięcy później_

Po ostatnich zajęciach uprzedziłam Stefana, że wrócę do domu sama i że nie musi się o mnie martwić. Wiedziałam, że i tak będzie. Musiałam jednak przemyśleć parę spraw i do tego potrzebowałam długiego spaceru po parku w Łazienkach.

Mijało właśnie dokładnie pół roku od dnia, w którym umarłam. Za każdym razem, kiedy przypominałam sobie tamte chwile, przechodziły mnie zimne dreszcze.

Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby w tym czasie nie było przy mnie Stefana. Nie tylko wyjaśnił mi całą sytuację, ale przez cały ten czas opiekował się mną i był mi przewodnikiem w tej nowej rzeczywistości. Dzięki niemu też mogłam swobodnie poruszać się w świetle dnia, co znacznie ułatwiło mi zaadaptowanie się. Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, czym byłam. Wciąż także to słowo nie mogło przejść mi przez gardło: „wampir". Dlaczego to nie był tylko zły sen? Dlaczego właśnie ja? Nie umiałam pogodzić się z faktem, że tamtego dnia ktoś z powodu nudy uznał za zabawne zabicie mnie i przemienienie w… w to „coś". Nawet wiedziałam komu zawdzięczam tę wątpliwą przysługę – starszemu bratu Stefana – Damonowi. Na samą myśl o nim wściekłość rozsadzała mnie od środka i czułam jak, nawet bez zapachu krwi dookoła, moje ostre kły pojawiały się na swoim miejscu, a oczy nabierały szkarłatnej barwy.

Jakoś udało mi się na szczęście wrócić do w miarę „normalnego" życia. To nie było łatwe, bo z jednej strony nieustanne pragnienie przenikało mnie do głębi, a z drugiej – okazało się, że jestem nadzwyczaj dziwnym gatunkiem wampira i… mam uczulenie na ludzką krew! Jedynym antidotum na wstrząs anafilaktyczny, jakiego doznawałam po każdym jej łyku, była – trująca dla mnie i mi podobnych – werbena.

Powolutku, dzień za dniem, łyk za łykiem – uodparniałam się na jej silne skutki uboczne. Oczywiście, zdecydowanie przeszłam na zwierzęcą dietę Stefana, co ratowało mnie od kolejnych ataków, ale przez to byłam znacznie słabsza od każdego osobnika w moim wieku.

Czy nie mogę być normalna nawet w tym nadzwyczaj nienormalnym stanie? Szlag mnie trafia na myśl o tym, że jedną z cech, która musiała się spotęgować we mnie po przemianie, była akurat moja alergia: w ludzkim życiu – na jad owadów, a w tym następnym – na ludzką krew, moje podstawowe źródło energii.

Przymusowe pożywianie się fauną nie zmniejszało chęci wgryzienia się w tętnicę ludzi dookoła, ale trochę zmniejszało wyrzuty sumienia jakie odczuwałam w związku z tym, czym się stałam. A kiedy nauczyłam się już kontrolować odruch ujawniania ostrych kłów i przerażających czerwonych oczu przy każdym, kto stanął mi na drodze, mogłam nawet już po tygodniu wrócić na studia i do odwiedzania rodziny i znajomych.

To, że nie stałam się przerażającym nocnym potworem, zawdzięczałam nieustannej opiece Stefana. Dlatego musiałam przeprowadzić się z akademika do jego mieszkania, w którym łaskawie pozwolił mi zająć większą z dwóch sypialni. Miałam nawet jeszcze swoją oddzielną łazienkę i garderobę – po raz pierwszy w życiu! Rodzicom powiedziałam, że przyjaciele prosili mnie o opiekę nad mieszkaniem podczas ich nieobecności, w co nawet mi uwierzyli. Mogłam oczywiście nie przejmować się tym wcale i po prostu ich do tego zmusić dzięki umiejętności kontroli umysłu – jednej z ciekawszych zdolności, jakie otrzymałam w zamian za swoją śmiertelność. Zamiast tego podarowałam im spory zapas herbaty z wyciągiem z werbeny, by nie przyszło mi kiedyś z wściekłości do głowy, żeby ich sobie podporządkować.

Nieustannie odczuwałam potrzebę ruchu i wysiłku, dzięki czemu, nawet przy obfitych posiłkach, które hamowały pragnienie krwi, mój metabolizm przyśpieszył chyba stukrotnie. Przez ostatnie miesiące dzięki temu straciłam prawie wszystkie zbędne kilogramy i nareszcie mogłam być dumna i usatysfakcjonowana swoim wyglądem.

Szkoda, że dopiero o śmierci.

Wolałabym także, by Stefan także zauważył pozytywne zmiany, jakie we mnie zaszły. Najczęściej nocą, wiedząc, że śpi za ścianą, nie byłam w stanie zmrużyć oka. Cały czas miałam przed oczami jego wysoką, wysportowaną sylwetkę, jasnobrązowe włosy oraz bardzo przystojną twarz o pięknym uśmiechu i tajemniczych niebiesko-zielonych oczach. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego widzi we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę, bo zadurzyłam się w nim wkrótce po tym, jak pomógł mi wybudzić się ze „śpiączki" i stanąć na nogi. Widywałam go nieustannie, bo zdecydował się przenieść na mój kierunek studiów – żeby w razie potrzeby mieć na mnie oko. Jednak wszystkie moje próby zainteresowania go swoją osobą pod kątem romantycznym spełzły na niczym. Między innymi dlatego potrzebowałam tego samotnego, spokojnego spaceru.

Był późny wieczór, kiedy zbliżyłam się do eleganckiego zamkniętego osiedla, na którym stał apartamentowiec, w którym mieszkaliśmy. Wybrałam chyba możliwie najbardziej okrężną drogę, by tam dotrzeć. Już miałam skręcić do swojej klatki schodowej, gdy, dzięki swemu nadzwyczaj wyczulonemu słuchowi, usłyszałam rozpaczliwy płacz kobiety, odległy o przynajmniej paręset metrów. W mgnieniu sekundy byłam w pobliżu, zdolna już obserwować zaistniałą sytuację: jakiś mężczyzna - w ubraniu, które nie było ani nowe, ani uprane, a pachniało z dala ściekami – zaatakował kobietę, której zakupy, które musiała wcześniej nieść, rozsypały się po chodniku. Pomyślałam, jak to było, kiedy mnie zaatakował tamten znudzony wampir-psychopata i natychmiast zareagowałam.

Dzięki nadludzkiej sile i szybkości odciągnęłam napastnika i przycisnęłam go do muru, wbijając mu kły w szyję, aby wyssać tyle krwi, by stracił szybko przytomność. Sprawdziłam, czy jego ofierze nic się nie stało i potem pomogłam jej zebrać zakupy. Przy okazji wymazałam jej pamięć, by mogła spokojnie wrócić do domu, nie przeżywając tej przykrej przygody w kółko i w kółko. Dopiero wtedy wróciłam do drania, który ją zaatakował i silnym ciosem przywróciłam go do rzeczywistości – tylko po to, aby i na nim wykorzystać zauroczenie i zastraszyć go na tyle, bym wracała w jego najgorszych koszmarach jako potwór i by skutecznie odwieść go od kolejnych prób skrzywdzenia kogokolwiek.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już nikogo nie było w pobliżu, mogłam zająć się sobą. Czując gorące plamy na policzkach i zbliżającą się wysypkę, jaka towarzyszyła pożywianiu się człowiekiem, wyciągnęłam z ukrytej kieszeni żakietu strzykawkę z werbeną i natychmiast podałam ją sobie dożylnie, starając się przy tym nie zawyć i nie zacząć skręcać się z bólu. Przynajmniej objawy alergii zniknęły natychmiast.

Z jednej strony pełna sił po obfitym „posiłku", z drugiej – wciąż odczuwając skutki uboczne trucizny, dotarłam czym prędzej do domu i po raz pierwszy użyłam windy, by dostać się na dziesiąte piętro.

Poczułam się o wiele lepiej, kiedy zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania poczułam woń przepysznej kolacji przygotowanej przez Stefana. Sam obiekt moich zainteresowań po chwili pojawił się w salonie z uśmiechem na przystojnej twarzy. Uśmiechem, który natychmiast zniknął, gdy zobaczył w jakim jestem stanie.

- Co się stało? Chociaż, nie musisz nic mówić, zawsze tak wyglądasz po dawce werbeny. – Był już obok mnie i zauważył prawie już niewidoczne wypieki i wysypkę. Wyraźnie się uspokoił i nawet przyszła mu ochota na żarty. – Zaatakowałaś kogoś? To raczej byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o kwestię „Nie martw się o mnie, dam sobie radę".

Zmęczona i wściekła z powodu tamtego napadu, wyminęłam go, rzuciłam torbę na elegancką, stuletnią sofę, która stała na środku salonu i zamiast odpowiedzieć od razu, skierowałam swe kroki w stronę barku. Wyciągnęłam napoczętą butelkę najlepszej jakości Burbona – którego było tam najwięcej, właściwie nie wiem dlaczego – dodałam tylko odrobinę lodu i opróżniłam pierwszą szklaneczkę. Od razu poczułam się odrobinę lepiej – alkohol też trochę pomagał na neutralizację trucizny.

- Zapolowałam sobie dzisiaj wieczorem na łajdaka, który napastował bezbronną kobietę. – Powiedziałam niby zwyczajnie, patrząc bezmyślnie w stronę przeszklonej ściany zewnętrznej budynku, przez którą rozciągał się widok na Wisłę i prawobrzeżną Warszawę. Wiedziałam, że Stefan będzie stał z założonymi na szerokiej piersi rękoma i czekał na ciąg dalszy moich rewelacji w milczeniu, żeby dopiero później uraczyć mnie komentarzem. – Miałam ochotę drania wyssać do cna, ale cuchnął przeraźliwie, więc szybko sobie darowałam. Dlatego po prostu nastraszyłam go i mimo wyczyszczenia pamięci obiecałam, że będę nawiedzać go w najgorszych koszmarach, gdyby miał ochotę wrobić coś takiego ponownie. - Spojrzałam w końcu na przyjaciela i bez większego zdumienia zauważyłam, że przybrał na twarz charakterystyczny dla siebie wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania. Chociaż w środku pewnie raczej wolałby mi siłą wbić do głowy schemat właściwego postępowania w takich sytuacjach. – Nieważne z resztą. Oboje mają wyczyszczoną pamięć, zdążyłam wziąć dawkę werbeny przed pojawieniem się silniejszych oznak alergii, a teraz, mimo posiłku, jestem wściekle głodna. Co jemy dzisiaj na kolację?

Wtedy Stefan uśmiechnął się i z właściwą jego pochodzeniu galanterią dżentelmena z dziewiętnastowiecznego, amerykańskiego Południa zaprosił mnie do części jadalnej, gdzie już czekał posiłek. Dopiero po pierwszym daniu zdecydował się skomentować moje zachowanie:

- To oczywiste, że odczułaś potrzebę ratować tamtą kobietę. Przyszło ci jednak może do głowy, że ktoś mógł was zobaczyć i jemu nie wyczyściłaś pamięci? Oczywiście, że o tym pamiętałaś. Przecież zawsze najpierw sprawdzasz, potem działasz, prawda?

Przewróciłam oczami w odpowiedzi i zabrałam się do kolejnego dania. Po skończonej kolacji wycofałam się do swojej sypialni, zmęczona wydarzeniami tego wieczoru, jednocześnie szczęśliwa, że następnym dniem była sobota i już wcześniej uprzedziłam rodziców, że akurat w tym tygodniu będę musiała zostać na weekend w stolicy. Mogłam przygotować się do snu i odpoczywać do południa, pewna, że nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał.

Wzięłam długą, gorącą kąpiel, umyłam głowę z nałożeniem odżywki, wysmarowałam ciało ulubionym balsamem i żeby sama sobie zrobić przyjemność przebrałam się w swoją najładniejszą, błękitną, jedwabną piżamkę, składającą się z szortów i koszulki na ramiączkach. Miałam zamiar także, niby przypadkiem, pozostać w niej przy śniadaniu następnego dnia, mając nadzieję, że zwróci to uwagę mojego współlokatora. Niedługo później zapadłam w głęboki sen, który miał pomóc w ostatecznej regeneracji sił po truciźnie.

* * *

><p>Damon przybył do Warszawy już dobrze po północy. Z niewiadomych przyczyn po dosyć krótkim czasie, w którym zdążył odwiedzić Azję, Amerykę Południową i dużą część Europy, poczuł potrzebę kolejnej wizyty w Polsce. Spodziewał się, że Stefan może także wciąż tam przebywać, a ponieważ miał ochotę znowu trochę zatruć mu życie, spodziewał się dobrej zabawy, której ostatnio trochę mu brakowało.<p>

Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy na swoim miejscu na podziemnym parkingu zobaczył srebrne porsche młodszego brata. Tym prędzej dotarł na dziesiąte piętro i po wypiciu szklaneczki ulubionego Burbona skierował się do swojej sypialni.

Od razu zauważył, że coś tam się zmieniło. Wielkie dębowe łoże, które tak lubił, ktoś przestawił przodem do przeszklonej ściany, w tym momencie zakrytej zasłonami. W dodatku ktoś tam już spał. Przez chwilę Damonowi przyszło do głowy, by pozbyć się intruza, ale ponieważ jego strona posłania nie została zajęta, zdecydował nie przejmować się tym w owej chwili. Nawet nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, kim był nieproszony gość. Rozebrał się, a po krótkim prysznicu – biorąc pod uwagę obecność apetycznie pachnącego, ale na pewno nie ludzkiego intruza – w samych bokserkach udał się na spoczynek.

* * *

><p>Obudziłam się nienaturalnie wcześnie jak na samą siebie. Zamiast spokojnie dotrwać do przynajmniej dziesiątej, tym razem otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na zegarek, gdy była dopiero szósta. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze spokojnie wróciłabym do błogiego stanu nieświadomości, gdyby nie fakt, że usłyszałam za sobą, że ktoś przewraca się na materacu. Przetarłam dłonią oczy, jeszcze nie w pełni świadoma, ale także z jednej strony wściekła, że ktoś naruszył moją prywatność, a z drugiej – mająca nadzieję, że to Stefan – bezszelestnie, bardzo powoli odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na nieproszonego gościa. Nie był to jednak mój obiekt westchnień.<p>

Zamurowało mnie, ponieważ zamiast niego miałam przed sobą obcego o wręcz niesamowicie, niewyobrażalnie pociągającej aparycji. Intruz był jednym z najseksowniejszych mężczyzn, jakich miałam okazję kiedykolwiek zobaczyć na żywo. Razem ze Stefanem umieściłabym go w ścisłej czołówce, pewnie nawet na szczycie rankingu. Odkryty od pasa w górę, ukazywał przede mną nadzwyczaj przyjemnie umięśniony tors, a do tego, gdy spojrzałam wyżej, zauważyłam naprawdę bardzo przystojną twarz i kruczoczarne włosy, które wydawały się potrzebować cięcia od zaraz.

Największą ochotę miałam na to, by po prostu siedzieć i wpatrywać się w śpiącego obcego, ale po dłuższej chwili poszłam po rozum do głowy i tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały mi moje wampiryczne zdolności znalazłam się w sypialni Stefana i mocno szturchnęłam go w ramię, by się obudził. Można się było spodziewać, że nie będzie zbyt zadowolony z tak wczesnej pobudki w sobotę, ale kiedy zauważył przerażenie na mojej twarzy natychmiast oprzytomniał. Odrzucił kołdrę i usiadł na swoim łóżku, ubrany tylko w spodnie od piżamy, co dawało mi możliwość podziwiania jego nader interesującej muskulatury, ale w tym momencie nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

- O co chodzi? – Spytał, biorąc mnie za rękę, by choć na chwilę przestała drżeć.

- Ja… - Ależ to głupio brzmiało, kiedy próbowałam powiedzieć na głos to, co już miałam na końcu języka. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że muszę to powiedzieć. – U mnie w łóżku… - Żeby tylko nie zrozumiał tego dwuznacznie! Chociaż, czy to aby na pewno byłoby takie złe? – Ach, sam musisz to zobaczyć!

Pociągnęłam ze sobą i przyprowadziłam na próg swej sypialni, przyjaciela jednak wpychając do środka. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że znajdzie się jakieś wyjaśnienie dla tej dziwnej sytuacji.

Ponieważ stałam za plecami Stefana, mogłam niezauważona obserwować, jak intruz nagle budzi się, przeciąga, siada na łóżku i obdarza mojego „opiekuna" szerokim uśmiechem, od którego mnie samej zaparło dech.

- Witaj braciszku! – Przywitał go, a kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałam jego głos, całe moje ciało przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz. Tak bardzo przejęłam się swoją reakcją na ten dźwięk, że dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, jaka była odpowiedź Stefana.

- Damon…

W tym momencie, jak w kalejdoskopie ujrzałam przed sobą obrazy z tego wieczora, kiedy umarłam, na ułamek sekundy znalazłam się także ponownie w tamtym koszmarze, z którego przecież mogłam wcale się nie obudzić… Obudziła się we mnie furia tak wielka, że musiały się na nią skumulować wszystkie moje podkręcone wampirycznie emocje.

W mgnieniu oka złapałam najbliższe krzesło, ułamałam mu nogę, zostawiając ostry koniec, dorwałam drania ze swojego łóżka i z niespotykanym jeszcze u mnie ogromem siły przygwoździłam go do ściany, celując kołkiem prosto w jego serce. Zanim wbiłam go tam, gdzie było jego miejsce musiałam spojrzeć jeszcze w oczy łajdakowi, który nie tylko mnie zabił, ale także zamienił w krwiożerczego potwora. Wtedy usłyszałam za sobą swoje imię, wypowiadane przez Stefana, oraz jego prośbę, by się uspokoić. To by nie podziałało, gdyby nie fakt, że jednak nawiązałam kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim zabójcą. Niezależnie od samej siebie zatopiłam się w jego przepięknych, szarobłękitnych oczach.

Wtedy nagle role się odwróciły, by moment później to ja jakimś cudem znalazłam się przyparta przez niego do ściany z groźbą wbicia kołka w moje serce. Damon tym razem uśmiechnął się specjalnie do mnie, a to krzywe wygięcie ust o ironicznym wyrazie i jego przenikliwy wzrok doprowadziły mnie do utraty oddechu.

- Marta, jak miło wreszcie poznać cię… przytomną… - Tym razem w uśmiechu wzięły udział także zęby i oczy. Wtedy także z uznaniem objął wzrokiem całą moją sylwetkę. – Widzę, że zmiany wyszły ci na dobre, bo wyglądasz fantastycznie. Do twarzy ci w błękitnym. – Jego twarz, jako że był ode mnie wyższy może z dziesięć centymetrów, znalazła się nagle tuż obok mojej. Natomiast kołek, który wcześniej był wycelowany w moje serce, nagle znalazł się tuż nad dekoltem mojej koszulki, jakby po to, by ułatwić eksplorację tego, co pod nią. - Mogłem się spodziewać, że prawdziwie rozkwitniesz. Powinienem był wczoraj sprawdzić, kto zajął moje łóżko. Gdybym wiedział, pewnie z przyjemnością bym cię obudził…

Po pół roku nieudanych prób zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Stefana, a przy tym po uzyskaniu w końcu idealnej sylwetki, byłam ogromnie głodna komplementów, a słowa Damona działały jak miód na moją udręczoną duszę i przede wszystkim - samoocenę. Nagle jakby wypadło mi z głowy, że to on był tym psychopatycznym wampirem zabójcą, który z nudów postanowił sobie na mnie zapolować. Nie zauważyłam, że Stefan tym razem stał tuż obok nas i wzrokiem rzucał błyskawice w naszą stronę.

* * *

><p>Damon był jednak absolutnie świadomy reakcji swego młodszego brata. Jednocześnie ogromnie go ona bawiła i domyślał się jej przyczyn, ale także nagle odczuwał ogromną, samą w sobie rozkosz z podziwiania tego, jak zmieniła się na korzyść jego ostatnia przemieniona ofiara. Gdzieś zniknęły wałeczki tłuszczu i pucułowate policzki. Zamiast nich, natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na miłe dla oka i w dotyku krągłości, kształtne usta, zmierzwione w wyniku snu, gęste, ciemnobrązowe włosy oraz przepiękne, błyszczące, orzechowe oczy. Może nie była wcześniej atrakcyjną dziewczyną, ale wampirzycą stała się nadzwyczaj ponętną i seksowną.<p>

Nie tylko on to zauważył, to było pewne. W ten sposób natomiast znalazł idealny sposób na dokopanie swojemu młodszemu bratu – czemu by nie odbić mu jego prawie dziewczyny? Skoro Stefan zbierał się jak mucha w smole, to przecież była idealna okazja, by pokazać, że Damon jest od niego lepszy, jego metody są bardziej efektywne – a na pewno bardziej efektowne – oraz – że po prostu może to zrobić. Nowe wyzwanie ogromnie polepszyło mu humor, ponieważ miał już serdecznie dość nudy przez ostatnie miesiące.

Świetny nastrój prysł, gdy Marta w końcu odezwała się głosem przyjemnym i dźwięcznym, ale jej nieznoszący sprzeciw ton i słowa nie zapowiadały łatwych początków:

- Damon Salvatore, o ile się nie mylę? Będę wdzięczna po pierwsze za to, że się ode mnie odsuniesz, po drugie – że będziesz trzymał się ode mnie z daleka, a przede wszystkim – jeśli pozwolisz, że następnym razem kołek trafi dokładnie tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

Damon absolutnie nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać gry. Przybrał na twarz najbardziej wilczy i jednocześnie seksowny uśmiech i spytał dwuznacznie:

- Tak? A gdzie ono jest? – Przybliżył swoją twarz do Marty jeszcze bardziej, na odległość kilku centymetrów.

* * *

><p>Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom: on naprawdę ze mną zaczynał flirtować! Zaczęło się robić niebezpiecznie, ale to wcale nie powstrzymało dreszczu podniecenia, jakie przeszedł przez moje ciało. Mogłam tylko błagać w duchu, by żaden z nich tego nie zauważył. Zebrałam się w sobie i w mgnieniu oka stanęłam z przygotowanym ubraniem w drzwiach łazienki. Uśmiechnęłam się do młodszego, a zgromiłam wzrokiem starszego Salvatore'a, po czym powiedziałam, niby nie rozumiejąc drugiego dna zadanego pytania:<p>

- Chyba jednak nie chciałbyś wiedzieć. Mogłoby się to skończyć tragicznie… – Nim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, zamknęłam drzwi i dopiero wtedy oparłam się o nie i mogłam nareszcie odetchnąć z ulgą.


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3<strong>

Ubrałam się szybko i dopiero po chwili spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze. Cóż… z powodu pośpiechu nie zauważyłam, że tym razem mój strój stanowił cekinowy top, bojówki i do tego dwie różne skarpetki sportowe! Na wierzch narzuciłam starą polarową bluzę – o wiele już teraz na mnie za szeroką – z uśmiechającym się Kubusiem Puchatkiem na brzuchu. Z niechęcią do siebie samej natychmiast ściągnęłam z siebie nieszczęsne przypadkowe części garderoby i zostałam w samej bieliźnie. Tę też wybrałam sobie nie byle jaką – komplet z różowej koronki!

Doskonale słyszałam, że obaj bracia wciąż stoją w mojej sypialni, więc nie było mowy o takim sobie zwyczajnym przejściu do garderoby w poszukiwaniu czegoś sensowniejszego do ubrania. Może byłam wampirzycą i byłam martwa, ale do tego momentu nie paradowałam w samej seksownej bieliźnie przed dwoma przystojniakami. W tym momencie przeklinałam moment, w którym zgodziłam się na pełną inwigilację-opiekę Stefana i zaczęłam dzielić z nim mieszkanie.

Kiedy tak jednak stałam przed lustrem i przyglądałam się sama sobie, uznałam, że być może terapia szokowa wreszcie zadziałałaby na ślepego młodszego z braci i przestałby się trząść nade mną jak nad jajem. Włączyłam na maksymalną głośność na łazienkowym radiu „I'm Every Woman" i zaciskając zęby przemaszerowałam z łazienki do garderoby jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wyciągnęłam strój sportowy, udając, że absolutnie nie zauważam dwóch oszołomionych mężczyzn, których jakby wmurowało w podłogę.

Cóż, przynajmniej co do jednego miałam rację. Damon, a raczej wampir-psychopata, jak wolałam go bezosobowo nazywać, zdecydowanie szybciej doszedł do siebie. Miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy mruknął do siebie pod nosem:

- Muszę tutaj zdecydowanie częściej przyjeżdżać…

Wróciłam do łazienki, gdzie zamknęłam się i w teoretycznie absolutnym spokoju przebrałam. Włosy związałam w kucyk i byłam gotowa, by pobiegać. Zdecydowanie miałam w sobie za dużo sprzecznych emocji, by je tłumić. Jeślibym ich nie wyładowała w biegu, ktoś zapłaciłby za to krwią.

* * *

><p>Warto było znów przyjechać do Polski. Wydawało mu się, że już dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze. To musiała być kwestia tego, że znów mógł dokopać swojemu bratu. Tak, to na pewno było to. A jeśli jeszcze przy okazji mógłby zabawić się z tą dziewczyną, to byłby bardzo przyjemny bonus.<p>

Zdecydowanie na dobre jej wyszła wampirza dieta – dowodem na to był fakt, że wyglądała olśniewająco i w błękitnej piżamce, i w seksownej bieliźnie, w której dopiero co paradowała, i w prostym stroju do biegania, który miała na sobie ostatecznie.

Minęła go obojętnie i wyszła z pokoju, jednocześnie wkładając słuchawki do iPoda. Śledził ją wzrokiem, jak przeszła przez mieszkanie i nie rzucając tylko „Będę ze dwie godziny, Stefan", zamknęła za sobą drzwi wejściowe.

- Wiesz, braciszku, może jednak nie powinienem był zostawiać jej z tobą. – Szturchnął w ramię Stefana, by wreszcie ocknął się z chwilowego zaćmienia umysłu. Zdaniem Damona ten stan był dla niego naturalny.

Młodszy Salvatore wyszedł z sypialni dziewczyny, podszedł do karafki z Burbonem i nalał sobie pełną szklankę, po czym jednym haustem pochłonął jej zawartość. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał bratu w oczy i spytał:

- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Damon uśmiechnął się krzywo i z jednej z zamykanych na klucz szaf w garderobie Marty, która wcześniej należała do niego, wyciągnął dżinsy i koszulę – oba elementy w kolorze głębokiej czerni – i leniwymi ruchami zaczął się ubierać.

- Stęskniłem się za młodszym bratem.

Tym razem Stefan nie dawał się zbić z tropu.

- Dopiero co nie znosiłeś Warszawy. Nudziłeś się tu, nie miałeś co robić…

Już mając na sobie dżinsy, Damon nieśpiesznie zapinał guziki koszuli.

- Znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie… - Przeszedł do kuchni i otworzył zamrażarkę. Nie było tam nawet jednej z torebek ludzkiej krwi, które tam zostawił. – A przy okazji, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś coś silniejszego niż wiewióra? Założę się, że Marcie też zaaplikowałeś tę swoją dietę zwierzątkową…

Stefan założył ręce na piersi i jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

- Wiem do czego zmierzasz, Damon, ale to ci się nie uda.

W mgnieniu oka brat znalazł się przy nim i szturchnął go w ramię.

- Daj spokój, nie chciałbyś co nieco łyknąć?

- Damon, przestań. – Odepchnął go Stefan.

Ten jednak nie miał zamiaru stracić okazji do dobrej zabawy.

- Zróbmy to! Razem! Albo, jeszcze lepiej! Zadzwońmy po Martę, urządźmy sobie imprezkę! Zobaczy, co to znaczy naprawdę być wampirem!

Fasada spokoju, za którą skrył się Stefan, pękła. Wysunęły się jego kły, a oczy nabiegły krwią.

- Powiedziałem, przestań! Trzymaj się od niej z daleka, Damon! – Skoczył na niego i nagle obaj znaleźli się na tarasie, a jedna z przeszklonych ścian rozprysła się na drobne kawałeczki. Kiedy Stefan się podnosił, jego brat już stał wygodnie oparty o barierkę. Obserwował go z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

- Byłem pod wrażeniem. Dam ci szóstkę, brakuje stylu, ale byłem miło zaskoczony. Bardzo dobrze wyszła ci ta mina – Damon zmałpował Stefana. – To było dobre…

- Wszystko jest dla ciebie zabawą, co Damon? Ale gdziekolwiek nie pójdziesz, giną ludzie. – Młodszy Salvatore otrząsnął się z drobnych szkiełek znów zakładając ręce na piersi zaczął podchodzić do brata.

- To z góry wiadomo. – Odparł Damon, wzruszając ramionami.

- Nie tutaj. Nie pozwolę na to. – Stefan stanął przed nim twarzą w twarz.

Jego brat uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Przyjmuję to jako zaproszenie.

Stefan westchnął ciężko.

- Damon, proszę! Czy po tylu latach nie możemy sobie w końcu dać spokoju?

Ten zaś przez ułamek sekundy udawał, że się zastanawia, a później, tonem, którym przemawia się do pięciolatków, żeby im coś wyjaśnić, zwrócił się do brata:

- Poprzysiągłem ci wieczne cierpienie, więc tylko dotrzymuję słowa.

Stefan, wiedząc, że w tej sprawie niczego nie wskóra, spróbował z innej beczki:

- Po prostu trzymaj się z dala od Marty…

Damon nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się w swój jedyny, niepowtarzalny, domyślny sposób. Pogwizdując, wyminął brata i wrócił do środka mieszkania.

* * *

><p>Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które podobały mi się w życiu wampira, było znaczne zwiększenie moich zdolności lingwistycznych. Już jako człowiek nie miałam zbyt wielu problemów w przyswajaniu języków obcych i w momencie śmierci znałam biegle angielski i hiszpański, a uczyłam się dodatkowo francuskiego. Jako wampirzyca, przede wszystkim dzięki nadzwyczajnemu słuchowi, zdołałam w ciągu pół roku także biegle opanować właśnie francuski, do tego doszedł rosyjski i włoski, a na tamtym etapie byłam jeszcze w trakcie nauki niemieckiego. Najwięcej nauczyłam się, podsłuchując rozmowy ich rodzimych mówców na ulicy, w autobusie, w metrze, czy w restauracjach. Do tego dodałam przeglądanie dużej ilości zagranicznych, oryginalnych stron internetowych z tamtych rejonów i byłam w stanie posługiwać się każdym z głównych dialektów tych języków jakby były dla mnie naturalne. Pomogła mi w tym bezsenność spowodowana obecnością Stefana w drugiej sypialni, bo w pewnym momencie najczęściej męczyły mnie próby zaśnięcia i długo siedziałam przy komputerze, przeglądając Internet.<p>

Biegnąc alejkami Parku Łazienkowskiego, próbowałam przypomnieć sobie wszystkie rzeczy, za jakie byłam wdzięczna w danym momencie. Z tego powodu w głowie miałam natłok wielojęzycznych myśli, które tylko w moim umyśle mogły uchodzić za logiczną całość. Za każdym razem nagle pojawiał się przede mną obraz twarzy Damona i wszelkie próby dziękowania zamieniały się w sposoby, w jakie mogłabym torturować lub po prostu zabić swojego oprawcę. Zaraz po nich przychodziły jednak obrazy tego, do czego mogłoby dojść między nami, jak mogłabym w przyjemny dla siebie sposób wykorzystać jego obecność...

Miotając się pomiędzy silnym pociągiem fizycznym a równie silną nienawiścią wobec starszego Salvatore'a, biegłam coraz dalej i dalej przed siebie. Mówiłam sobie, że to naturalne reagować tak na pierwszego faceta, który dostrzegł we mnie kobietę, a nie koleżankę.

Postanowiłam przede wszystkim trzymać się od niego z daleka. Miałam nawet nadzieję, że wpadł tylko z chwilową wizytą i że, kiedy wrócę do domu, jego już tam nie będzie. Kiedy pół godziny później dobiegłam do naszego apartamentowca, zdecydowanie przeważały we mnie negatywne uczucia względem niego i postanowiłam nigdy nie ujawniać, że w ogóle pojawiły się jakieś inne. Ten drań nie zasługiwał na to.

Czułam się już znacznie lepiej i, dotleniona i odświeżona, wbiegłam po schodach na ostatnie, dziesiąte piętro. Nawet miałam przez chwilę wrażenie, że poranna sytuacja była jedynie złym snem, z którego właściwie wybudziłam się dopiero podczas joggingu i mogłam już spokojnie wracać do siebie, bez denerwujących, seksownych intruzów.

Moje nadzieje i marzenia o spokoju prysły w momencie, gdy weszłam do salonu.

* * *

><p>Damon rozsiadł się wygodnie w ulubionym fotelu ze szklaneczką Bourbona. Nie przejmował się Stefanem, który dzwonił w sprawie wymiany potłuczonej szklanej ściany, a później w swojej sypialni oddał się ćwiczeniom fizycznym.<p>

Czekał. Po prostu czekał na powrót Marty do domu. Nie mógł się doczekać kolejnej słownej potyczki, jej kolejnych prób niereagowania na jego urok. Wcześniej jeszcze skoczył do samochodu po zapas torebek ludzkiej krwi i upchnął je w zamrażarce. Cieszyło go, że jego bratu tak bardzo zależało na dziewczynie, że dwukrotnie prosił go, by dał sobie z nią spokój. Tym bardziej nie było na to szans, bo tym większa była jego przyszła satysfakcja ze zwycięstwa.

Drzwi otworzyły się i po chwili dziewczyna weszła do mieszkania. Nie można by było powiedzieć, że była zadowolona z jego widoku. Jej orzechowe, a w tej chwili zdecydowanie bardziej złote oczy rzucały błyskawice, a dodatkowo Damon mógł bez trudu zauważyć, że jej szczęki się zacisnęły. Nie przejął się tym nawet odrobinę. Posłał jej jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów spytał:

- I jak ci się biegało? Znalazł się jakiś gorącokrwisty, samotny biegacz do złapania?

* * *

><p>Nie mogłam powstrzymać natychmiastowej, odruchowej reakcji na obraz, jaki w tym momencie wytworzył się w mojej głowie. Oczy nabiegły mi krwią i pragnienie znów pożerało mnie od środka. Zignorowałam to jednak. Nie miałam zamiaru ujawniać przed wampirem-psychopatą swojej słabości, jaką była moja alergia. W ogóle, miałam ochotę zignorować obecność tego typa w domu.<p>

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? – Spytałam niby lekceważącym tonem, zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją w szafie w przedpokoju. Rozgrzana po intensywnym biegu, ściągnęłam także bluzę dresową i pozostałam w podkoszulku, który uwydatniał moją nowo nabytą sylwetkę. Zrobiłam to, bo usłyszałam, jak Stefan także wchodzi do salonu. Ponieważ tamten wredny typ zamiast odpowiadać uśmiechał się w nadzwyczaj irytujący, a jednocześnie pociągający sposób, to do jego młodszego brata zwróciłam się ostatecznie. – Stefan, czy on musi tutaj być? Nie możemy go po prostu stąd wykopać, czy coś?

Zanim odpowiedział, rzucił mi ręcznik – tak, jak robił to za każdym razem, gdy wracałam z porannego joggingu. Podziękowałam, ale wciąż czekałam w napięciu, świadoma obecności obcego, który nadzwyczaj działał mi na nerwy.

* * *

><p>Damona bawiły niezmiernie jej próby lekceważenia go i milczał, czekając na to, co też odpowie jej jego braciszek. Stefan natomiast odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili ciszy.<p>

- Damon tu zostanie, Marta.

Starszy Salvatore obserwował, jak twarz dziewczyny się zmienia, jak mieszają się w niej emocje – głównie wściekłość i zdumienie. Zdecydowanie Stefan powinien był nauczyć ją trochę bardziej ukrywać emocje. Jak do tej pory Damon mógł czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Oddychała ciężej, jakby jeszcze później miała kontynuować bieganie. Jej kształtny biust unosił się i opadał przy tym nadzwyczaj kusząco.

- Dlaczego, do cholery, ma tu zostać? Nie dość już złego narobił, chce jeszcze coś spieprzyć?

Damon doskonale wiedział, że teraz to był jego ruch. Podniósł się z fotela zwinnie jak kot, po czym wykonał kilka kroków w stronę Marty.

- Zostaję, bo mam do tego prawo, droga Marto. Mieszkanie jest moje i właściwie można powiedzieć, że je wam udostępniałem przez jakiś czas. – Był od niej zaledwie na długość ramienia. Nie zdążyła się zorientować, kiedy podskoczył do niej i dla wzmocnienia efektu szepnął jej do prosto do ucha. – A przy okazji, zajęłaś moją sypialnię. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby się trochę nią podzielić… - Wykonał w tym momencie znaczącą pauzę i pozostawił ją, znieruchomiałą z wrażenia, a sam podszedł do barku i jakby nigdy nic, spytał. – Masz ochotę? – Pokazał jej butelkę Bourbona. Z rozkoszą obserwował, jak przetrawiała nowe informacje. To właściwie nie było wszystko, co powinna jeszcze wiedzieć, ale wolał zachować kilka asów w rękawie – chociażby po to, by zobaczyć jej reakcję.

Stefan zgrzytał zębami, obserwując tę sytuację. Nie mógł nic zrobić, bo Damon mówił prawdę. Z całej ich trójki to on miał prawo przebywać w tym mieszkaniu. Nie, żeby mogli mieć problem ze znalezieniem innego lokum, bo z pieniędzmi zbieranymi i inwestowanymi przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia obaj bracia Salvatore – jak z resztą większość inteligentnych i zaradnych wampirów – zdobyło fortuny równające ich z najbogatszymi na świecie – o czym jednak nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Stefan musiał przyznać, że warszawskie mieszkanie Damona było jednym z jego ulubionych domów – chyba nawet zaraz po ich domu w Mystic Falls. Kiedy jednak usłyszał jak dodatkowo jego brat próbował pogrywać z Martą, musiał zainterweniować.

- Nie martw się, Marta. Tu jest trzy sypialnie, o czym ci wcześniej nie wspomniałem. Ta dodatkowa mieści się na piętrze, za tymi zamkniętymi drzwiami… - Doskonale wiedziała, o który pokój chodzi, bo ciekawość zżerała ją już od pół roku, tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć, co się tam kryło. Zauważył, jak z jej twarzy powoli znikają jednoczesne szok i przerażenie. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało, by dzieliła sypialnię z własnym zabójcą. Naprawdę powinien był ją jeszcze nauczyć, jak ukrywać swoje emocje. Przy Damonie była tego powodu bezbronna, tak bardzo ta cecha nasiliła się u niej po przemianie. Starszy Salvatore jęknął coś na temat psucia dobrej zabawy, ale Stefan to zignorował. – Chcesz zobaczyć? – Podszedł do Marty, wyciągnął do niej rękę i spojrzał jej w oczy, by ją wesprzeć. Zobaczył, jak zbiera się w sobie, by znów spróbować lekceważyć jego brata. Dopiero wtedy posłała mu wreszcie uśmiech, przyjęła jego dłoń i mijając Damona, jakby go w ogóle nie było, odpowiedziała.

- Jasne, czemu nie?


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4<strong>

_- To bardzo miło, kochanie, że mówisz mi o tym wszystkim, ale wiesz doskonale, że nie o to mi chodzi. – Klaus krążył wokół krzesła, do którego zostałam przywiązana linami nasiąkniętymi werbeną, która paliła moją skórę żywym ogniem. Widziałam, że Pierwotny nie jest zadowolony z tego, czego się ode mnie do tej pory dowiedział. Jeszcze bardziej denerwowało go, że nie mógł mnie zmusić, bym powiedziała, czego oczekiwał. _  
><em>Mimo tego, że moja skóra wciąż była pokryta poparzeniami, których dostałam po ostatnich torturach z użyciem światła słonecznego, mimo tego, że czułam się tak słaba, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, mimo tego, że doskonale wiedziałam, że wyglądam jak siedem nieszczęść albo i gorzej, bo niedawno pachołki Klausa wbijały mi kołki w najróżniejsze miejsca na ciele – nie mogłam. Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Nie zdobyłabym się na to, by zdradzić Stefana, a już na pewno nie na to, by zdradzić Damona. <em>  
><em>Pragnienie doskwierało mi bardziej niż przez cały czas mojego życia jako wampir, chociaż Klaus z satysfakcją odkrył moją słabość – alergię na ludzką krew – i również ją zaczął wykorzystywać jak formę katowania mnie. <em>  
><em>- Powiedziałeś, że mam zacząć od początku. – Zdobyłam się na to, żeby odpowiedzieć, chociaż mówiłam bezustannie chyba przez całą noc i moje gardło już zdołało wyschnąć na wiór. <em>  
><em>Pierwotnego coraz to ogarniała coraz większa furia.<em>  
><em>- Jak do tej pory nie dowiedziałem się od ciebie niczego pożytecznego. Jak chcesz przeżyć następną dobę, jeśli nie ujawnisz mi wreszcie miejsca, w którym ukryli trumny?!<em>  
><em>Z trudem podniosłam na niego wzrok i zebrałam się w sobie, by przybrać na twarz coś w rodzaju krzywego uśmieszku, którego nauczyłam się od Damona. Nie było na to szans, bo czułam, że skóra twarzy pali mnie żywym ogniem i cała jestem spuchnięta jak balon, nawet mimo werbeny zawartej w sznurach. Dopóki nie miałam jej w swoich żyłach, nie działała. <em>  
><em>- Mówiłam ci już, nie wiem, ile razy, że nie mam pojęcia gdzie! <em>  
><em>Przybliżył swoją twarz na tyle, że widziałam, jak drga mu mięsień na policzku. Fajnie było wiedzieć, że Pierwotnym też zdarzały się tiki nerwowe. Gdyby to chociaż było dla mnie jakiekolwiek pocieszenie! <em>  
><em>Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Klaus mnie nie zabije. Oprócz Stefana, Damona i Bonnie, byłam jedyną, która wiedziała, gdzie ukryte są trumny. W tym momencie moim największym marzeniem był powrót do domu i zapomnienie o wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. <em>  
><em>A już najbardziej chciałam zapomnieć to, jak z własnej głupoty odtrąciłam najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego Salvatore'a. No to miałam za swoje – teraz obaj kochali na zabój Elenę i byliby w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko. A ja zostałam z sercem w kawałkach i wściekłym Klausem na karku. Dlatego też, zamiast ujawniać mu miejsce ukrycia trumien, zabawiałam go opowieścią o tym, jak przez Damona stałam się wampirem. <em>  
><em>Hybryda-superpsychopata oparł dłonie po dwóch stronach oparcia mojego krzesła, by spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy. <em>  
><em>- Kochanie, oszczędź mi lepiej proszę ckliwej historyjki o tym, jak to poleciałaś najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego Salvatore''a i przejdź do sedna. Oboje wiemy, że zwierzają ci się ze swoich sekretów, a jeśli mi ich nie ujawnisz, zginiesz.<em>  
><em>Mimo bólu, jaki mi to sprawiało, zdołałam unieść jedną brew, by wyrazić swój sceptycyzm.<em>  
><em>- Oboje także wiemy, że kiedy tylko ci powiem o tym, i tak mnie zabijesz. <em>  
><em>Widziałam, jak przewraca oczami i odsuwa się, wyraźnie zdegustowany moją postawą. <em>  
><em>- Szkoda, że jesteś taka nieufna. Naprawdę, mogłoby ci się to opłacić. Może nawet mógłbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć…<em>  
><em>Chciałam parsknąć śmiechem, ale z wyschniętym i bolącym gardłem wyszedł z tego przeraźliwy, zgrzytający rechot.<em>  
><em>- Jaaaasne. Niby jak?<em>  
><em>Przez chwilę się zastanawiał.<em>  
><em>- Pomyślmy… Mógłbym, na przykład… przekonać Damona, żeby się w tobie zakochał!<em>  
><em>Muszę przyznać, że przez ułamek sekundy nawet rozważałam tę propozycję. Dopiero potem mnie oświeciło.<em>  
><em>- Przed czy po tym, jakbyś go zabił? Poza tym, oboje wiemy, że nie zmusiłbyś go do niczego, bo jest na werbenie. A na dodatek twoja propozycja jest… po prostu zbędna. Nigdy nie chciałam, by Damon Salvatore żywił dla mnie jakiekolwiek uczucia. Zawsze marzyłam raczej o tym, by trzymał się ode mnie z daleka…<em>  
><em>Na twarzy Klausa pojawił się wyraz niedowierzania. Rozsiadł się ponownie w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie i postanowił znów zmienić taktykę. <em>  
><em>- Och, naprawdę? Więc opowiedz o tym, to może nawet uwierzę…<em>  
><em>Dopiero po tym, jak dostałam szklankę wody, mogłam kontynuować swoją opowieść…<em>


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5<strong>

_- Na czym to ja skończyłam? – Robiłam co mogłam by zająć czymś Klausa i odsunąć w czasie moment, kiedy dotrę do drażliwych tematów. Elena napraaaaaaawdę była mi dłużna. Ona sobie siedziała gdzieś tam bezpiecznie w towarzystwie moich dwóch ulubionych przystojniaków, a mnie wypadło stawiać samotnie czoła temu psychopacie. _

_Hybryda przewrócił oczami i oparł głowę na dłoni, jednocześnie lekceważąco machając drugą._

_- Damon się wprowadził, Stefan pozwolił ci zająć trzecią sypialnię… Proszę, pomiń drobiazgowy opis wszystkiego, co tam znalazłaś, bo stracę cierpliwość…_

_Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem mimo bólu, jaki mi to sprawiało. _

_- Ależ właśnie nie może się obyć bez szczegółów! Są bardzo ważne w późniejszej historii! – Wiedziałam, że igram z ogniem, ale jakoś nie mogłam się powstrzymać. _

_Klaus zmarszczył groźnie brwi._

_- Streszczaj się. _

_Pokręciłam głową i wzniosłam oczy ku niebu, by wyglądało to jak najbardziej teatralnie._

_- Już dobrze, dobrze. Może pominę kilka „achów" i „ochów" w opisie…_

* * *

><p>Trzeci pokój, a raczej antresola oddzielona od pozostałej części mieszkania odsuwaną ścianą, zajmował powierzchnię dwóch sypialni na dole i również miał własną łazienkę i dużą garderobę. Ukośny, częściowo przeszklony dach, dawał pomieszczeniu ogromną ilość światła.<p>

Wszystko (ściany, podłoga, sufit, meble) było tam śnieżnobiałe, poza niewielką narożną kanapą w rogu i fotelem przy biurku, które miały odcień krwistej czerwieni. Całość została zaprojektowana bardzo nowocześnie, prawie całkowicie w minimalistycznym stylu. Prawie – ponieważ wielkiego, mogącego spokojnie pomieścić z pięć osób łóżka nie można było w żaden sposób nazwać minimalistycznym. Miało także moskitierę, która powodowała, że łoże przypominało bezpieczny kokon, w którym można się schować przed całym złem tego świata. Moje oczy były wielkie jak spodki, kiedy oglądałam to wszystko. Zauważyłam, że nawet Stefan się zdziwił.

- Nie wchodziłem tu od lat… - Usłyszałam, jak mruknął do siebie.

- Uważaj, żeby cię całkiem nie wmurowało tu w podłogę. Może wpadnę na pomysł, żeby zapraszać wtedy turystów na zwiedzanie… - Damon ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się za nami. Prawie podskoczyłam z zaskoczenia. Ależ mnie wkurzało, że potrafił poruszać się NAPRAWDĘ bezszelestnie! Zamiast jednak się wściekać, spojrzałam za ramię przybierając najbardziej lekceważące spojrzenie z mojego repertuaru i zwróciłam się do niego.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że sam to urządziłeś…

Stał oparty o framugę drzwi z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i wciąż utrzymywał swój głupawy uśmieszek, który doprowadzał mnie do szału (nie, na pewno nie do drżenia!). Nawet na moment nie pozwoliłam sobie na podziwianie jego przyjemnie umięśnionych ramion. No, może raz mi się zdarzyło. Zaraz jednak nawiązałam z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

- Nie mam zamiaru do niczego cię przekonywać, Em. Przecież i tak nie wierzysz w ani jedno moje słowo.

- „Em"? A co to w ogóle ma być? – Zaperzyłam się. Nie pozwoliłam mu w ogóle zwracać się do mnie poufale, a skrócenie mojego imienia było przecież tego właśnie tego przykładem.

Aż uniósł brwi z zadowolenia, że znów udało mu się mnie zirytować.

- „„Em" jak Maruda. „Em" jak Megiera. „Em" jak Masochistka. Em" jak Męcząca. „Em" jak Markotna. „Em" jak …

- Stop! Stop! Nie mam zamiaru tego dłużej słuchać! – Zakryłam uszy, zacisnęłam powieki i zaczęłam głośno śpiewać, aby nie docierało do mnie już ani jedno jego słowo. Zanim jednak zamknęłam oczy zauważyłam, że wyrwało mu się coś, co wyglądało jak „Em" jak Moja. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało!

Wtedy coś sobie przypomniałam. Stefan opowiedział mi kiedyś o tym… Katherine! To na pewno dla niej Damon przygotował tę sypialnię. Wiedziałam, że od prawie stu pięćdziesięciu lat szukał sposobu, by ją odzyskać.

W końcu otworzyłam oczy i odsłoniłam uszy, by ze złością na samą siebie stwierdzić, że Stefan gdzieś zniknął, ale Damon stał tam gdzie wcześniej i śmiał się ze mnie. Po prostu pięknie!

- Gdzie Stefan? – Spytałam, podobnie jak on zakładając ręce na piersi i przybierając najbardziej wojowniczą pozę.

Mój przeciwnik wydał z siebie ciężkie, teatralne westchnienie i przewrócił oczami, by moment później znów zwrócić na mnie swoje przeszywające spojrzenie.

- A po co ci on, skoro jestem tutaj ja?

Przez moment byłam w szoku, ale udało mi się szybko pozbierać.

- A jaki niby z ciebie pożytek? – Chciałam dodać coś jeszcze, ale w mgnieniu oka był tuż przy mnie, a nasze twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Na szczęście chyba coraz bardziej uodparniałam się na urok jego przepięknych, jasnobłękitnych oczu. Ponieważ jednak byłam w butach na płaskiej podeszwie, mój wzrok nieopatrznie skierował się na wykrój jego seksownych ust. IDIOTKA! Zawołałam do siebie w myśli i natychmiast uniosłam lekko głowę, by wzrokiem rzucać w niego gromy. Niestety ten drań zauważył mój moment słabości i dlatego uśmiechnął się tak kusząco, jak tylko potrafił.

- Coś byśmy wymyślili, co nie? – Miał ten niebezpieczny i jednocześnie fascynujący błysk w oku, na który moje kolana musiały też mieć jakąś alergię, bo zaczęły drżeć. To pewnie dlatego, że nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać wielce interesujących wizji, jakie pojawiły się w mojej głowie, gdy to powiedział. Nawet wyzywanie samej siebie od skończonych idiotek nie pomogło.

Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, Damon zrobił to, co chyba potrafił najlepiej: zmienił szybko temat.

- Więc jak ci się podoba pokój?

* * *

><p>Damon bawił się po prostu doskonale. Nawet odstąpienie Marcie sypialni, którą już jakiś czas temu przygotował specjalnie dla Katherine, było tego warte. Chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona nigdy mu się do tego nie przyzna, nie umknął jego uwadze zachwyt w jej oczach, który próbowała szybko ukryć pod maską lekceważenia – zaledwie ułamek sekundy za późno.<p>

Drażnienie się z tą dziewczyną dostarczało mu tyle rozrywki, że po prostu nie mógł przestać. Kto jak kto, ale on nigdy nie rezygnował z zabawy, jeśli miał ku niej okazję.

Nawet przez moment miał wrażenie, że gdyby zrobił coś w tym kierunku, to już znaleźliby się w tym wielkim, zachęcającym łóżku, które stanowiło centralny punkt w pomieszczeniu. Za wcześnie jednak było na to. Nie musiał się przecież spieszyć – mieli baaaardzo dużo czasu…

W środku śmiał się do rozpuku, kiedy Em wreszcie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, robiąc wszystko, by nie zachwycać się za bardzo.

- Trochę tu… za nowocześnie jak dla mnie, ale chyba dam radę.

Kłamczucha! Nie potrafiłaby za diabła ukryć tego blasku w oczach – blasku, który zdawał się pochłaniać wzrokiem każdy szczegół pokoju.

Uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie, jak do dziecka.

- Tylko uważaj przy jedzeniu, bo nie wybaczę poplamienia krwią tego dywanu!

Roześmieli się głośno oboje, bo nie zdołała już zachować powagi. Uznał, że jej śmiech jest chyba jednym z najprzyjemniejszych dźwięków, jakie zdarzyło mu się ostatnio usłyszeć. Zaraz obok niego był jej śpiew, którym próbowała go wcześniej zagłuszyć.

Gra zdecydowanie była warta świeczki.

Nawet zorientował się, że przez cały ten czas, odkąd tylko Stefan zniknął z pokoju, bo wybrał się na polowanie, nawet przez moment nie pomyślał o tym, że miał tylko wykorzystać Martę dla zemsty na bracie…


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6<strong>

_- Moja droga, jeśli jeszcze raz uraczysz mnie szczegółowym opisem swojej rozmowy ze starszym Salvatore'em, to obawiam się, że znów będziemy musieli zagrać sobie w rzutki… - Błysk okrucieństwa pojawił się znów w oczach Klausa. Zaczął się przy tym bawić znów tymi przeklętymi strzałkami, maczając je w płynie z werbeną. – Przejdź wreszcie do rzeczy! _

_Westchnęłam ciężko, przewróciłam oczami i udałam, że się zastanawiam nad jego słowami. Nie warto było wystawiać jego cierpliwości zbytnio na próbę._

_- Dobrze. W takim razie podejrzewam, że mimo wszystko chciałbyś wiedzieć, jak ja się tutaj w ogóle znalazłam?_

_Hybryda pokiwał tylko głową w odpowiedzi i wskazał mi gestem, bym kontynuowała._

* * *

><p>Aby zbytnio nie wchodzić w szczegóły, zamieszkałam oczywiście w pokoju poprzednio przeznaczonym dla Katherine. Damon nie ustawał w próbach zbliżenia się do mnie, ale wszystkie kończyły się dla niego porażką. Zbyt świeże w mojej pamięci były wspomnienia związane z tym, jak mnie zabił i przemienił w wampira wbrew mojej woli. Codziennie chodziłam ze Stefanem na zajęcia, co drugi weekend spędzałam w domu rodzinnym. To były te dwie doby, które wydawały się wręcz sielankowe, ponieważ nie musiałam coraz to odganiać od siebie starszego Salvatore'a. W dodatku, mój humor każdego dnia coraz bardziej się polepszał, bo im bardziej Damon przystawiał się do mnie, tym bardziej Stefan zwracał na to uwagę i zajmował się mną. W sumie, zaczęliśmy także spędzać razem dużo czasu po zajęciach, bo żadne z nas jakoś nie miało ochoty wracać do mieszkania zbyt wcześnie. Dużo uczyliśmy się razem, śmialiśmy się. Byłam…szczęśliwa. Do czasu.<p>

Musiałam przyznać jedno: urok Damona - nawet, jeśli nie chciałam tego przyznać – działał. Świetnie gotował i z przyjemnością jadłam sporządzone przez niego kolacje. Okazało się także, że jego wkurzające komentarze zaczęły mnie po prostu bawić. Czułam się lepiej, wiedząc, że jest w pobliżu. Polepszał mi humor lepiej niż najśmieszniejszy serial komediowy. W dodatku jego dwuznaczne komentarze, a przede wszystkim spojrzenia, jakie mi posyłał, mocno podbudowywały moją pewność siebie.

Katastrofa wydarzyła się oczywiście zupełnie niezapowiedziana.

Nadszedł koniec października – czas imprez halloweenowych. Tematem przewodnim były - oczywiście - wampiry. Wampiry tu, wampiry tam… Najlepiej wszystko w stylu „Zmierzchu", albo zgodnie z naszym tradycyjnym wizerunkiem.

Razem z przyjaciółkami wybrałam się wieczorem do klubu, żeby potańczyć. Nie było ze mną Stefana, bo wybrał się na dwudniowe polowanie, a ja swoje miałam za sobą tego samego ranka. Damon zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby mi towarzyszyć, ale oczywiście odmówiłam.

Około drugiej w nocy wyszłyśmy z klubu, odprowadziłam dziewczyny do domów i postanowiłam wrócić sama do siebie. Przecież najgorszym, co mogłoby mnie spotkać, byłam ja sama. Para ostrych kłów, nadzwyczajna szybkość i siła zdecydowanie powinna mi była wystarczyć do samoobrony. Szłam jedną z dobrze oświetlonych ulic, ale akurat o tej porze nie było tam żywej duszy. Prawie.

Kilku, właściwie pięciu pijanych facetów po jakiejś imprezie wybiegło na ulicę. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że motyw tejże także musiał dotyczyć wampirów. Mieli nieźle w czubie, albo wzięli coś naprawdę mocnego, bo każdy z nich był uzbrojony w kołek i krzyczeli, że wybierają się na polowanie na wampiry. Podejrzewam, że mieli na myśli jakieś laski przebrane za nie. Tak czy siak, oczywiście mogłam uciec, schować się. Postanowiłam jednak „się nie wygłupiać" i raźnym krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie, jakby nigdy nic.

To było do przewidzenia, że mnie zaatakowali. Pewnie z dwoma, nawet trzema dałabym sobie bez problemu radę. Tutaj jednak zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zdołam ich zmusić do odejścia, bo któryś ucieknie, nie skopię im wszystkim tyłków, bo któryś mnie złapie, a wysuszenie ich wszystkich z krwi okazało się niemożliwe, bo w wieczorowej torebce miałam za małą dawkę werbeny na to.

Wydawałoby się, że sytuacja była beznadziejna, bo otoczyli mnie i grozili mi kołkami, jeśli nie przystanę na jedną z ich obrzydliwych propozycji. Byłam już przyparta do muru i zastanawiałam się bardzo poważnie, którą z możliwych dla siebie opcji mogłabym wykorzystać. Najbardziej nęciła mnie wizja pozbawienia ich wszystkich krwi, ale nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na to, by zobaczyli żyły, które coraz wyraźniej rysowały się dookoła moich oczu. Byłam o krok od… ujawnienia tego, kim jestem!

Nim się obejrzałam, trzech z pięciu z nich leżało na ziemi, a dwóch pozostałych zdołałam odepchnąć daleko od siebie. Dopiero wtedy odważyłam się znów odetchnąć. Zaraz ujrzałam przed sobą znajomą parę przepięknych srebrnobłękitnych oczu.

- Wszystko w porządku, Em? – Damon ujął moją twarz w dłonie, jakby sprawdzając, czy nic się nie stało. Pod jego dotykiem żyły dookoła moich oczu i ostre kły znów wróciły na swoje miejsce. Pokiwałam głową, bo w gardle miałam tak sucho, że nie zdołałabym wydobyć z siebie słowa. Instynktownie przytuliłam głowę do jego piersi, kiedy objął mnie opiekuńczo. – Chyba będzie lepiej, jak razem wrócimy do domu…

Pokiwałam głową na znak zgody i poczułam, jak gładzi mnie po włosach. W ten sposób pokonaliśmy w ekspresowym czasie drogę do domu. Zaraz znalazłam się u nas w salonie, przy kominku, w którym już płonął żywy ogień i wreszcie było mi ciepło. Było to także jedyne źródło światła w pokoju. Zostałam usadzona w jednym z foteli, ze szklaneczką burbona w ręku. Damon usiadł na drugim fotelu i obserwował mnie… z troską?

- Jeszcze chwila i… - Wreszcie wydobyłam z siebie głos, kiedy wypiłam całą zawartość szklanki. – Byłam o krok od zabicia ich wszystkich z zimną krwią. – Sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

- To by tylko znaczyło, że jesteś tym, czym jesteś. – Słyszałam, jak zdusił śmiech i wypił swojego burbona.

Podniosłam wzrok, by nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.

- Postawiłam sobie za punkt honoru, że nie zabiję człowieka. Nie mogłabym sobie tego wybaczyć…

Uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

- Niby dlaczego? Taka już nasza natura, Em.

Zdołałam się lekko uśmiechnąć.

- Pamiętaj, że na ten temat powinieneś omijać przy mnie szerokim łukiem. To ty mnie zabiłeś.

Damon przewrócił oczami.

- Ciągle musisz wyciągać ten argument?

Nie zauważyłam, że coraz to był coraz bliżej mnie, byłam chyba zbyt zaaferowana tym, co się wydarzyło. Dodajmy do tego alkohol wypity w postaci drinków w klubie i dodatkowo tego Burbona, więc nawet gdyby wokół mnie się waliło i paliło, nie zauważyłabym tego.

- Muszę. – W końcu wydusiłam z siebie.

- Dlaczego? – Nasze twarze dzieliło może z dziesięć centymetrów, ale nie więcej. Patrzyłam jak zahipnotyzowana w jego przepiękne oczy i jakoś nie potrafiłam odwrócić wzroku.

- Bo nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, by…

Nie musiałam kończyć. Wyczytał z mojego spojrzenia dokładnie to, co chciałam przekazać. Myślałam, że obdarzy mnie pełnym samozadowolenia uśmieszkiem, ale on zamiast tego znów ujął moją twarz w dłonie, tak jak wcześniej. Bardzo powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, przybliżył swoje usta do moich.

Chyba nie powinnam się chwalić tym, że był to mój pierwszy pocałunek w życiu. Jednak skoro tak zaczęłam…

* * *

><p><em>- Zaraz, zaraz! Nie powiesz mi, chyba, że to było na poważnie? Skończyłaś dwadzieścia jeden lat i nigdy wcześniej się nie całowałaś? – Klaus przestał powstrzymywać chichot. Wyraźnie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. <em>

_Spiorunowałam wzrokiem hybrydę. _

_- Chyba wspominałam, że przed tym, jak zginęłam, nie byłam zbyt pewna siebie pod względem wyglądu! No i zawsze byłam wybredna! – Uniósł brwi, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że Damon akurat nie jest najlepszym przykładem na moje wybrzydzanie na facetów. Obruszyłam się. - Dopiero po przemianie sporo schudłam i…_

_- Ale… poważnie? – Przewał mi, bo wyraźnie nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Wkurzyło mnie to, naprawdę. Jednak mogłam tylko opowiadać dalej, bo nie chciałam go prowokować, by kontynuował tortury. Już samo wspominanie przeszłości dostarczało mi wystarczająco dużo bólu…_

* * *

><p>To było naprawdę dla mnie wielkie przeżycie. Damon najpierw tylko delikatnie przycisnął swoje wargi do moich, jednak później rozchylił je i pogłębił pocałunek. Jednocześnie przycisnął mnie do swojej piersi, a ja instynktownie zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, przy okazji bawiąc się jedwabistymi kosmykami jego czarnych włosów.<p>

Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Kiedy jednak przerwaliśmy i odsunął mnie od siebie na odległość zaledwie kilku centymetrów, dotarła do mnie powaga sytuacji. Wciąż mnie obejmował i wydawało mi się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w mgnieniu oka wysunęłam się z jego ramion i uciekłam do swojej sypialni. Na szczęście przed wyjściem zasunęłam ściany oddzielające ją od salonu, więc mogłam po prostu oprzeć się całym ciałem o drzwi, przycisnąć palce do ust, by poczuć jak bardzo bolą i są nabrzmiałe od pocałunków oraz zastanowić się, jak mogłam być tak głupia, by dać się pocałować nie temu Salvatore'owi, co trzeba. Najwyraźniej byłam po prostu skończoną idiotką, bo nawet sama przed sobą nie mogłam się oszukiwać i próbować sobie wmawiać, że mi się to nie podobało…

* * *

><p>Damon, który pozostał jeszcze przez chwilę w salonie, także zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad stanem swojego umysłu. Plan był prosty: A) Oczarować Martę, B) Rozkochać ją w sobie, C) Zabrać ją Stefanowi sprzed nosa, D) Jakiś czas później zostawić ją, E) Wrócić do szukania sposobu, by odzyskać Katherine.<p>

Punkt pierwszy już jakiś czas temu sobie odhaczył. Przy drugim czuł, że spartaczył robotę. Oczywiście, nietrudno było się domyślić, że dziewczyna rzeczywiście się w nim zakochuje – zobaczył to w jej oczach tuż przed tym, jak ją pocałował. Gorzej z tym, że tego wieczora zorientował się, że… martwi się o nią, że mu zależy. Między innymi dlatego, w momencie, kiedy odrzuciła jego propozycję towarzyszenia jej przez wieczór, specjalnie wybrał całodobowy bar niedaleko, by mieć ją na oku. W końcu była początkującą wampirzycą, w dodatku już dawno zorientował się o jej słabości, o tej dziwnej alergii na ludzką krew.

Zaczynał coś… czuć – i wcale mu się to nie podobało! Miała być tylko środkiem do celu, punktem planu. Zamiast tego zdawało mu się, że plan powoli ulegał zmianie. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Dokończył swojego drinka i wyszedł z mieszkania. Niedługo później, w ciemnej uliczce znalazł to, czego szukał – młodą dziewczynę, samotnie wracającą z imprezy do domu. Bez mrugnięcia okiem zaatakował ją i całkowicie wyssał z niej krew, zostawiając wysuszone zwłoki pod stertą kartonów, których od lat nie wywieziono na wysypisko śmieci.

Wreszcie czując się znów sobą, Damon wrócił spokojnie do domu. Zamierzał od tego momentu ściśle stosować się do swojego planu.


	8. Rozdział 7

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7<strong>

_Nagle poczułam przeszywający ból w okolicy dolnych żeber. Miałam ogromną ochotę wrzeszczeć i wylewać z siebie tonę łez, ale przede wszystkim na dłuższą chwilę straciłam możliwość oddychania. Kiedy zerknęłam na dół, z mojej klatki piersiowej wystawało kilka z nasiąkniętych w werbenie strzałek. Podniosłam głowę i przesłałam swojemu dręczycielowi nienawistne spojrzenie._

_- Już wróciłaś? – Zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować._

_- Skąd? – Warknęłam._

_- Tak się roztkliwiłaś tym opowiadaniem o swoim pierwszym pocałunku, że… odpłynęłaś na moment. Trzeba cię było trochę rozruszać._

_Przygryzłam wargę do krwi, co nie było trudne, bo z wściekłości moje ostre kły znów się wysunęły. _

_- Nie możesz sobie znaleźć lepszej rozrywki?_

_Klaus wzruszył ramionami i posłał mi złośliwy uśmieszek._

_- Nie, nie mam. Przynajmniej dopóki Elena nie wróci i nie zabiorę jej ze sobą w drogę, żeby sobie stworzyć rodzinę hybryd. Dlatego, kontynuuj, kochanie. – Wyciągnął przy tym ze mnie te przeklęte strzałki, nie zachowując przy tym ani odrobiny delikatności, przez co aż jęknęłam z bólu, a z ranki leciała krew, dłużej niż zwykle, bo w osłabieniu moja zdolność do samoleczenia się trochę kulała._

* * *

><p>Po tamtym wieczorze unikałam Damona jak ognia. Kiedy tylko następnego dnia Stefan wrócił z polowania, poszłam z nim na spacer, a potem uczyliśmy się razem w BUWie aż do zamknięcia. Starszego Salvatore'a raczej bawiła cała sytuacja. Coraz to posyłał mi wiele mówiące spojrzenia albo przechodził obok mnie tak, by się o mnie otrzeć, nawet, jeśli w przejściu zmieściłoby się jeszcze z dziesięć osób. Irytowało mnie to nadzwyczajnie. Mimo wszystko, ignorowałam jego próby drażnienia się ze mną i robiłam wszystko, by nigdy nie być z nim sam na sam.<p>

Pewnego pięknego piątku mieliśmy jednakże gościa.

Wróciłam z zajęć wcześniej niż Stefan, bo odwołali mi lektorat. Już od wejścia do mieszkania czułam, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy wtargnęłam do kuchni, zastałam tam bardzo ładną, długowłosą blondynkę o inteligentnym uśmiechu, która siedziała na stołku barowym przy blacie i jakby nigdy nic piła krew z torebki.

Próbowałam zaatakować intruzkę, ale ta w mgnieniu oka przygwoździła mnie do ściany i również ukazała swe ostre kły i nabiegłe krwią oczy. Kiedy jednak przyjrzała mi się, osłabiła odrobinę uścisk.

- Ty jesteś Marta, prawda? Stefan opowiadał mi o tobie.

Na dźwięk jego imienia w ogóle zwolniłam swój uścisk na jej szyi.

- A ty to kto?

Uśmiechnęła się, puściła mnie i zamiast tego wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie.

- Jestem Lexi. Przyjaciółka Stefana.

W tym momencie mnie oświeciło.

- To ty jesteś Lexi! Dużo o tobie słyszałam. – Potrząsnęłam ręką z entuzjazmem i odpowiedziałam uśmiechem na jej uśmiech.

W tym momencie wyszczerzyła jeszcze dodatkowo zęby.

- Mam nadzieję, że samo dobre.

- Najlepsze!

Bardzo przyjemnie gawędziło mi się ze starą przyjaciółką Stefana. Okazało się, że przyjechała na jego specjalne zaproszenie, bo mieli jechać razem na jakiś super ważny koncert na ostatnią chwilę. Osobiście, nie bardzo nawet wiedziałam, jaki. Nawet, gdybym wiedziała, to nie zrobiłoby różnicy, bo na sobotę i niedzielę miałam wrócić do swojego rodzinnego miasta na ślub kuzynki. Co prawda, zapomniałam uprzedzić ją, że nie przyjdę na wesele z osobą towarzyszącą, co mogło stanowić pewien problem. Nie przejmowałam się tym jednak. Zamiast tego z przyjemnością rozmawiałam z Lexi na najróżniejsze tematy, bo okazało się, że mamy wiele wspólnego. Oczywiście, oprócz gustu muzycznego, ale nie widziałam w tym problemu. Spodobała jej się natomiast moja kreacja na rodzinną imprezę, więc ucięłyśmy sobie także pogawędkę na temat ulubionych projektantów.

Stefan zastał nas śmiejące się do rozpuku z opowiadanych sobie wzajemnie żartów. Dopiero jakiś czas później ruszyli w drogę. Na pożegnanie pocałował mnie w policzek i spojrzał na mnie tak, że automatycznie uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha. Życzył mi także powodzenia i dobrej zabawy na weselu. Próbował jeszcze coś dodać, ale pokiwałam tylko głową i uprzedziłam, że tak, dam sobie radę. Nie musi mnie znów niańczyć i niech też się dobrze bawi.

Niestety, Damon niedługo ich wyjeździe wrócił do mieszkania. Akurat robiłam sobie próbny makijaż na następny dzień, żeby zobaczyć jeszcze raz, czy wszystko do siebie pasuje. Ubrana w turkusowy, koronkowy komplet bielizny stałam w łazience przed lustrem i próbowałam nie wybić sobie oka konturówką, kiedy za plecami usłyszałam głos.

- Jeśli chcesz zrobić na mnie wrażenie, to makijaż nie jest ci potrzebny. Bielizna tym bardziej.

W tym momencie na mojej powiece pojawiła się krzywa krecha, która zniszczyła cały efekt. Zaklęłam pod nosem i, wciąż ignorując jego obecność, zmyłam oko i, jakby nigdy nic, zaczęłam je malować od nowa.

- Em, naprawdę… Przecież oboje wiemy, że tylko czekałaś na wyjazd Stefana, żeby znów paść w moje ramiona…

Znów bym zignorowała jego słowa, gdyby nie fakt, że tym razem podszedł do mnie i szturchnął mnie w bok. Tym razem prawie włożyłam sobie w oko szczoteczkę od tuszu do rzęs.

Zagotowałam się w środku. Bez słowa zmyłam szybko cały makijaż, schowałam kosmetyki do kosmetyczki, a tą do walizki, którą rozłożyłam na łóżku i zaczęłam do niej wrzucać także wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy, które były mi potrzebne na ślub i wesele kuzynki.

- Co robisz? - Odwróciłam się, a Damon stał z rękami założonymi na piersi, oparty o framugę moich drzwi do łazienki. – Przecież jedziesz dopiero jutro rano…

Zdusiłam przekleństwo i mruknęłam.

- Zmieniłam zdanie. Jadę natychmiast.

Spojrzałam za ramię i zauważyłam, że przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi.

- Jakbyś nie robiła z tego takiej tajemnicy, to nie tylko bym cię zawiózł, ale nawet mógłbym być twoją osobą towarzyszącą… - Zrobił przy tym wielce znaczącą pauzę.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i oparłam dłonie na biodrach, piorunując go przy tym wzrokiem.

- Nie, nie możesz mnie zawieźć. I nie, nie możesz mi towarzyszyć, bo zgłosiłam, że przyjadę sama. – Kłamstwo! Ale przynajmniej jakaś wymówka.

Rzucił jeszcze parę nadzwyczaj irytujących komentarzy, które przemilczałam, po czym szybko zabrałam walizkę i pokrowiec z sukienką i wybiegłam z mieszkania. Cieszyłam się ogromnie, że bardzo się pilnowałam od początku, żeby Damon nie poznał żadnych szczegółów dotyczących ślubu i wesela. Miałam zamiar spędzić je tak, jak wszystkie poprzednie – przyjechać z rodzicami, dobrze się bawić i potańczyć, ignorować komentarze ciotek i ich niedyskretne pytania o to, czy mam wreszcie jakiegoś chłopaka. Zamiast tego cieszyłam się, że zaskoczę wszystkich nowym wyglądem, bo od czasu przemiany unikałam rodzinnych spotkań jak ognia, żeby nie były dla mnie zbyt wielką pokusą. Od jakiegoś czasu jednak czułam się znacznie pewniej w towarzystwie ludzi i byłam już w stanie doskonale panować nad żądzą krwi, która paliła mnie od środka.

* * *

><p><em>- I opowiadasz mi to wszystko, ponieważ…? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby akurat ten epizod w twoim życiu mógł mieć jakieś nadzwyczajne znaczenie. – Klaus znów bawił się tymi przeklętymi strzałkami.<em>

_- Poczekaj do pointy. Zapewniam, że ma to związek z całą historią, nie wymyśliłam sobie tego ot tak, na poczekaniu…_

_Przewrócił oczami i wskazał mi gestem, bym kontynuowała. _

* * *

><p>Na początku czułam się pewnie. Wyspałam się we własnym łóżku, w domu rodzinnym, zamiast martwić się obecnością starszego Salvatore'a w jednej z pozostałych sypialni mieszkania. Rano udało mi się i zrobić sobie właściwy makijaż, i upiąć włosy tak, że wydawało się, jakbym poświęciła temu znacznie więcej, niż dwie minuty. Co do stroju, to… Byłam ogromnie wdzięczna Stefanowi, że dał mi dostęp do właściwie niewyczerpanych funduszy Salvatore'ów. Powiedział, że nie tylko nazbierało się tego majątku przez lata, ale trudno byłoby go przepuścić nawet nieśmiertelnym wampirom… Zazwyczaj nie korzystałam z tego przywileju, bo było mi… po prostu głupio. Jednak na prośbę przyjaciela uszczknęłam sobie odrobinę z tych pieniędzy podczas poszukiwań idealnej kreacji na pierwszą rodzinną imprezę, w której miałam uczestniczyć po przemianie. Nie szczędziłam także kasy na idealne buty!<p>

Świadoma, że nie mogę zdjąć nawet na moment swojej bransoletki z kamieniami lapis-lazuli, znalazłam krótką kreację bez ramiączek, w kolorze królewskiego błękitu właściwie prostą, bo jedynie z zakładkami na biuście, przepasaną pod biustem wstęgą z kokardą. Do tego dołożyłam tylko kolczyki z lapis-lazuli w kształcie serc i wieczorową torebkę w podobnym odcieniu, co sukienka. Największą radość sprawiały mi prześliczne, czternastocentymetrowe, zamszowo-skórzane platformy od Louboutina, także w odcieniu podobnym do sukienki, tylko że łączone z jasną skórą. Nie mogłam się na nie napatrzeć, a kiedy je włożyłam po raz pierwszy, pomyślałam, że nie nosiłam nigdy lepszych.

Wiedziałam, że krewni mogliby być zdumieni, że noszę szpilki od znanego projektanta, ale od początku miałam zamiar kłamać, że to podróbki. Tak… było łatwiej.

Przyjechałam razem z rodziną i czekaliśmy pod kościołem razem z pozostałymi gośćmi na przyjazd młodej pary. Radziłam sobie nieźle. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o część z chęcią wyssania krwi ze wszystkich krewnych.

Szybko moi rodzice i rodzeństwo rozeszli się w najróżniejsze strony, a ja skierowałam się do kilku kuzynek, które były mi najbliższe wiekiem. Zanim jednak udało nam się porozmawiać, co chwila pojawiały się na horyzoncie nasze kolejne ciotki. Część z nich naprawdę lubiłam i te po prostu komplementowały mój wygląd, na co ja z przyjemnością odpowiadałam im tym samym. Niestety, mój tata ma dużo rodzeństwa, co spowodowało, że nie obyło się bez kilku zaczepek ze strony tych krewnych, za którymi nie przepadałam. Pytanie podstawowe do nas, czyli „około-dwudziestolatek": „"A kiedy na was przyjdzie pora?". Za raz po nim, tym razem już do mnie osobiście: „Marta, aleś ty się zmieniła! A chłopaka wreszcie masz?" lub „A gdzie narzeczony? Nie ma? A ile ty już masz lat, dziecko?".

Szczerze nienawidziłam tych niedyskretnych, niewygodnych pytań. Za każdym razem, gdy usłyszałam jedno z nich, musiałam ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywać żyły dookoła moich oczu, żeby się nie zaczęły w naturalny sposób ukazywać. Najchętniej za pomocą kontroli umysłu zmusiłabym wszystkich, by wybili sobie z głowy takie naruszanie ludzkiej prywatności! Tylko, że na mojej zwierzęcej diecie (albo czasami ludzkiej, ale osłabianej werbeną), to raczej by mi taka sztuczka nie wyszła. Na pewno nie na tabunie ciotek.

Przy jednej z takich wkurzających zaczepek próbowałam wreszcie normalnie porozmawiać z jedną z kuzynek, kiedy zauważyłam, że gapi się ona bezmyślnie w jakiś punkt za mną i szepcze:

- Boże, niech ten facet usiądzie przy mnie przy stole…

Już miałam się z ciekawości obrócić, kiedy ktoś stanął za mną i objął mnie w talii, a potem poczułam ciepły oddech w okolicy ucha i usłyszałam słowa przeznaczone tylko w teorii jedynie dla moich uszu:

- Kochanie, wreszcie cię znalazłem w tym tłumie! – Głos był mi tak doskonale znany, a znieruchomiałam już przy samym objęciu mnie w talii, więc jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, to ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać okrzyk wściekłości, kiedy poczułam jego usta na policzku. Musiałam też przybrać na twarz uśmiech, co było najtrudniejsze w tym wszystkim.

Cóż, przynajmniej miny otaczających nas moich krewnych zrekompensowały mi drogę przez mękę, jaka mnie czekała tego wieczora w jego towarzystwie. Kuzynki zrobiły wielkie oczy i opadły im szczęki, ale przy tym wyraźnie rozbierały go wzrokiem. Ciotkom po prostu opadły szczęki i wyglądały tak, jakby były na skraju ataku serca. Wszystkim ciotkom.

Wykonałam półobrót, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Damonem. Przez ułamek sekundy spiorunowałam go wzrokiem, ale zaraz potem z entuzjazmem zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, tylko po to, by szepnąć:

- Jak mnie znalazłeś? – Natomiast głośno powiedziałam: - Jednak udało ci się przyjechać!

On zaś złapał mnie w talii i przesłał mi uśmieszek wyrażający krańcowe samozadowolenie. Jedynie słyszalnie dla moich uszu powiedział:

- Skoro nie chciałaś, żebym ci towarzyszył, trzeba było nie zostawiać swojego zaproszenia na ślub w szufladzie biurka.

Zapomniałam o tym! Miałam ochotę walnąć się w głowę za ten pokaz głupoty.

Z drugiej strony, musiałam to przyznać, byłam… trochę wdzięczna Damonowi, że się zjawił, bo chyba nie zniosłabym już ani minuty nagabywania przez krewnych.

- Marta, może nas przedstawisz swojemu towarzyszowi? – Naglący głos kuzynek, które prawie śliniły się na jego widok, przerwał moje rozmyślania. Zauważyłam, że zebrała się wokół nas całkiem spora część moich krewnych, ciekawych, jakim cudem udało mi się przyprowadzić takiego przystojniaka. Na domiar złego, wśród nich znaleźli się i moi rodzice, i rodzeństwo. Zrobiłam jednak dobrą minę do złej gry i z szerokim uśmiechem, który udało mi się przykleić na twarz, pozwoliłam się znów objąć starszemu Salvatore'owi.

- Poznajcie proszę, to Damon Salvatore… - Natomiast dla jego uszu syknęłam. – Jeszcze ci za to podziękuję!

Po chwili też usłyszałam jego odpowiedź:

- Właśnie na to liczę.

Potem z pełną premedytacją oddałam go w ręce ciotek i kuzynek, by to on się z nimi męczył. Czym prędzej pobiegłam do swojej rodziny i kiedy spytali o niego, odpowiedziałam, że to po prostu przyjaciel i sąsiad i… nic poza tym. Moja mama natomiast zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów i odpowiedziała po prostu:

- Szkoda.

Na te słowa zrobiłam wielkie oczy i parsknęłam śmiechem, kiedy wracałam do niego, by zapobiec jego ewentualnym wpadkom, takim jak na przykład odpowiedź na pytanie „No to kim jesteś, chłopcze?": „Narzeczonym Marty".

Och, Damon byłby zdolny do takiej nikczemności. Ciekawe, jak potem miałabym się z tego wyplątać!


	9. Rozdział 8

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8<strong>

_- Och, to się całkiem ciekawie zapowiada. Kontynuuj, moja droga. – Klaus posłał mi krzywy uśmieszek. Wyglądało na to, że moje opowiadanie stanowiło dla niego nie lada rozrywkę. Nie, to raczej dręczenie mnie wspominaniem tego wszystkiego było dla niego takie zabawne. _

_- Dlaczego? – Znów zaschło mi w gardle, więc podał mi do wypicia kolejną torebkę ludzkiej krwi. Całe moje ciało ogarnęła gorączka i wysypka wystąpiła od razu, co nie tylko drażniło mnie niepomiernie, ale i sprawiało mi ogromny ból. Jednak chwilę później, mój dręczyciel z przyjemnością wstrzyknął mi końską dawkę werbeny, która przez dłuższą chwilę spowodowała, że ból się spotęgował, jednak potem nastąpiła ulga. Już bardzo dawna w ogóle nie mdlałam od nawet bardzo dużej ilości werbeny. Mniej więcej od pierwszych godzin tortur Klausa._

_- Bo w ten sposób uprzyjemniasz nam obojgu czas oczekiwania na to, aż twój kochaś zjawi się, by cię uratować. _

_Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem._

_- Stefan nie jest moim żadnym „moim kochasiem" i jestem przekonana, że nie ryzykowałby życiem Eleny, żeby mi pomóc, skoro wie, że dam sobie radę. _

_W odpowiedzi zaśmiał się głośno i znów usiadł na fotelu przede mną. _

_- A kto mówi, że miałem na myśli Stefana? – Jego spojrzenie dużo mówiło. Dużo za dużo. – Dlatego, kontynuuj, bo następna torebka z krwią obędzie się bez werbeny…_

_Westchnęłam ciężko i wróciłam pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie…_

* * *

><p>Kiedy wróciłam do Damona, wydawał się być wręcz zachwycony powszechnym zainteresowaniem. Wszystkich czarował swoim uśmiechem i urokiem, ze swobodą odpowiadał na najróżniejsze pytania, śmiał się i żartował ze wszystkimi.<p>

Przysunęłam się obok niego i szepnęłam mu prosto do ucha:

- Widzę, że jesteś w swoim żywiole. Nie masz ochoty ich wszystkich po prostu zjeść…?

W odpowiedzi zwrócił się w moją stronę, znów objął mnie w talii i, niby po to, żeby odgarnąć mi z ucha kosmyk włosów, przybliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Och, oczywiście że tak… Po prostu uwielbiam to, że oni uwielbiają mnie…

Jakoś nie mogłam zrobić z tym nic więcej, niż zdusić śmiech. Szczególnie, że nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że otaczający nas moi krewni na widok nas obojga kiwali głową i szeptali między sobą.

- Oni będą następni w kolejce…

W tym momencie przeklinałam w myślach swój nadzwyczajny słuch! Na taki komentarz w mgnieniu oka cała się spięłam i musiałam wiele wysiłku włożyć w to, by nie wybuchnąć złością. Chyba Stefan miał rację, że moje podkręcone emocje jeszcze będą mi sprawiać kłopoty przez jakiś czas.

Poczułam wtedy, jak dłoń Damona gładzi mnie kojąco po plecach i – w niewytłumaczalny dla siebie sposób – szybko się uspokoiłam i byłam w stanie znów się uśmiechnąć. Wolałam w ogóle nie zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego to tak na mnie podziałało.

Na szczęście niedługo przyjechali państwo młodzi i wszyscy skierowaliśmy się do kościoła, gdzie przestaliśmy wreszcie z Damonem wzbudzać tak wielkie zainteresowanie, bo pierwsze skrzypce grała teraz młoda para.

Mój towarzysz nadzwyczaj spokojnie przetrwał całą ceremonię. Może tylko przy okazji „dopóki nas śmierć nie rozłączy" miał komiczny wyraz twarzy i parsknął śmiechem cicho, tak, że tylko mnie było to dane usłyszeć.

Nabożeństwo się skończyło, złożyliśmy życzenia młodej parze i wyszliśmy przed kościół, gdzie automatycznie skierowałam się na tę stronę parkingu, na której stał samochód moich rodziców. Poczułam w tym momencie, jak Damon łapie mnie za łokieć i przytrzymuje, po czym ze zdziwieniem pyta:

- A gdzie ty się wybierasz? Zaparkowałem tam… - Wskazał swoje niebieskie Camaro po zupełnie przeciwnej stronie.

Na początku nie zrozumiałam problemu.

- I…?

Popatrzył na mnie z pobłażaniem w oczach.

- Jestem twoją osobą towarzyszącą, więc to chyba oczywiste, że jedziesz ze mną…

Moje oczy były wielkie jak spodki i już miałam odpowiedzieć mu ciętą ripostą, kiedy zorientowałam się, że coraz więcej ludzi wychodzi z kościoła i raczej bez sensu byłoby teraz robić scenę. Westchnęłam ciężko i dałam mu się poprowadzić do samochodu, a Damon pozwolił mi iść przodem – w teorii, zachowując się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, a w praktyce – aby pilnować, bym gdzieś nie uciekła. Z tego samego powodu później z galanterią otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera i odczekał, aż usiądę, by później je za mną zamknąć.

Szybko odjechaliśmy z parkingu, bo nie musieliśmy podążać za innymi gośćmi do domu weselnego za miastem, ponieważ znałam do niego drogę. Tam odbyła się dwa lata wcześniej moja studniówka.

Nie wytrzymałam zbyt długo milczenia.

- No dobrze, na razie mamy przerwę w przedstawieniu, to możesz mi wreszcie, do cholery, powiedzieć, co tu tutaj właściwie robisz?

Przepięknie udał niewiniątko. Prawie uwierzyłam. Przyłożył dłoń do serca i wydawał się być wprost oburzony.

- Jak możesz w ogóle pytać? Miałem zostawić cię tutaj samą na pastwę okropnych krewnych? Przecież do rana wyssałabyś co najmniej połowę z nich! – Zrobiłam w odpowiedzi wielkie oczy. – To, że mój braciszek lekce sobie waży to, że właściwie jesteś śnieżakiem, nie oznacza, że ja też. – Posłałam mu tak powątpiewające spojrzenie, że zaśmiał się i uniósł brwi w wielce znaczący sposób. – A tak na poważnie… Po prostu pilnuję tego, co do mnie należy - Szczęka mi po prostu opadła z wrażenia! – Wiesz, nie możesz przecież zaprzeczyć, że jest coś między nami… świadczył o tym chociażby sposób, w jaki tuliłaś się do mnie przed i po tym pocałunku…

Coraz bardziej się we mnie gotowało. Szturchnęłam go i burknęłam, zakładając ręce na piersi:

- Chyba w twoich snach! A teraz patrz na drogę, babciu!

Znów skupił się na prowadzeniu, ale po prostu był w stanie powstrzymać się od kolejnego komentarza.

- Przecież wolisz starszych…

No to, to już było kolejne przegięcie! W myślach obrzucałam go najgorszymi wyzwiskami. Na szczęście obyło się bez wypowiadania ich na głos, bo, jak znam Damona, tylko sprawiłyby mu jeszcze większą radochę.

Zanim się zorientowałam, byliśmy na miejscu. Pozostali goście jeszcze nie dojechali. Kiedy Damon zaparkował i wysiadł, otworzył mi drzwi i podał mi dłoń, by pomóc mi elegancko wysiąść z niskiego auta, przyszło mi do głowy kolejne pytanie, które aż prosiło się o odpowiedź.

- A tak właściwie, to czego szukałeś w szufladzie mojego biurka? W ZAMKNIĘTEJ szufladzie mojego biurka? – Spojrzałam na niego, mrużąc podejrzliwie powieki.

Odpowiedział mi, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Oczywiście, zaproszenia na ślub, na który zapomniałaś mnie zaprosić...

Miałam już odwarknąć, że o żadnym zapraszaniu mowy nie było – nie w jego przypadku – ale wtedy zaczęły zjeżdżać się na parking kolejne samochody i musiałam robić dobrą minę do złej gry, kiedy Damon ponownie objął mnie w pasie i trzymał przed sobą tak blisko, że ocierał się koszulą o tył mojej sukienki. Jak zawsze, kiedy zdarzało się nam znajdować w tak niewielkiej odległości, przez ułamek sekundy pozwoliłam sobie także na zachwyt nad tym, jak on przyjemnie nie tylko wygląda, ale i pachnie. Ech, po prawie stu pięćdziesięciu latach bycia wampirem nie mógł przecież nie wyrobić sobie świetnego gustu w tej dziedzinie…

Dopiero po chwili skrzyczałam się wewnętrznie tak głośno, że udało mi się wrócić na ziemię. Ani to, jak wyglądał, ani to, jak bardzo działał na mnie tembr jego głosu, ani jego przeszywające spojrzenia, ani zapach – nie były w stanie zrekompensować mi tego, że ten facet pozbawił mnie szansy posiadania własnej, prawdziwej rodziny, dzieci, wnuków oraz zestarzenia się razem z miłością mojego życia. Musiałam sobie ten argument powtarzać coraz więcej razy, żeby zadziałało.

Tym razem – poległam. Byłam mu za bardzo wdzięczna za ratunek przy krewnych, żeby być na niego wciąż wściekła. Przecież na to miałam czas jeszcze jutro. I pojutrze. I przez najbliższe sto, dwieście, pięćset, czy nawet tysiąc lat.

Tego wieczora mogłam po prostu cieszyć się obecnością tego przystojniaka przy moim boku. Dzięki temu mogłabym spędzić chociaż jedno rodzinne wesele inaczej niż zawsze, czyli nie tylko na wspólnych szybkich tańcach z kuzynkami, a potem znikaniu gdzieś za każdym razem, kiedy znów nie poproszono mnie do wolnego…

Chyba gra była warta świeczki.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rodzice państwa młodych przywitali ich chlebem i solą, wszyscy weszliśmy na salę i wypiliśmy pierwszy toast za młodą parę, a potem… ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania swoich miejsc.

W sumie, byłam bardzo zadowolona z tego, że moja kuzynka w organizacje swojego ślubu odstąpiła trochę od „tradycyjnych" wesel, jakich przeżyliśmy już parę. Zamiast długich stołów, przy których tłoczyli się ludzie, zdecydowała się zastosować zachodnią modę na mniejsze, okrągłe stoliki. I karteczki z nazwiskami. Nareszcie. Nie miałam ochoty po raz kolejny siedzieć przy kimś, kogo nie lubiłam, tylko dlatego, że państwu młodym wisiało, jak będą siedzieć goście. Ucieszyłam się także, gdy przy parkiecie zamiast zespołu zobaczyłam konsolę didżeja. Tak! Nareszcie będzie można posłuchać WŁAŚCIWYCH wersji piosenek. Nie miałam nic przeciwko zespołom, ceniłam je sobie. Jednak… tak się robiło zawsze. Dawno z młodszą siostrą pomyślałyśmy, że raz na jakiś czas ktoś z naszej rodziny lub znajomych mógłby się wyłamać.

W sumie, to… na szczęście zapomniałam uprzedzić panny młodej, że nie będę miała osoby towarzyszącej. Skoro ją miałam, no to przy moim nakryciu było i miejsce dla Damona. Poza tym, zostaliśmy posadzeni obok… tych samych kuzynek, z którymi rozmawiałam, kiedy on się pojawił. Ich partnerzy wydawali się naprawdę sympatyczni.

Starszy Salvatore od naszej rozmowy przy samochodzie zachowywał się nienagannie. Jak idealny partner. Przepuścił mnie w drzwiach, odsunął dla mnie, a potem przysunął krzesło przy stole… Tak, normalnie wydawałoby mi się to wielce podejrzane. Tym razem postanowiłam to zignorować i dobrze się bawić.

Najpierw podano dwa pierwsze ciepłe posiłki. Świetnie. Umierałam z głodu. Poranne polowanie w pobliskim lesie najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło. Kiedy nie jedliśmy, żartowaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy z naszymi sąsiadami przy stole. Czułam, że wtedy za każdym razem ramię Damona opiera się na moim oparciu w taki… trochę zaborczy sposób. Albo opiekuńczy. Już nie wiem, jakie miał zamiar wrażenie przez to wywołać.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jakiś czas później zaczęły się tańce. Zebraliśmy się wszyscy dookoła parkietu, na którym państwo młodzi mieli zatańczyć swój pierwszy małżeński taniec. Wszyscy czekaliśmy z napięciem, do jakiej to będzie piosenki. Zawsze zakładałyśmy się o to z kuzynkami. Damon znów obejmował mnie ciasno, więc czułam, jak dusi śmiech, kiedy rzucałyśmy kolejnymi tytułami piosenek.

- Mówię wam, że to będzie... – Nie dokończyłam, bo usłyszeliśmy nagle pierwsze takty „(I've Had) The Time Of My Life z Dirty Dancing. – HA! Wygrałam! Aż podskoczyłam z radości. I tak skończyło się na tym, że wszystkie zaczęłyśmy chichotać. Te pierwsze tańce, w gruncie rzeczy były… przewidywalne. Po zakończeniu piosenki przyszedł czas na kilka standardowych weselnych hitów, których… po prostu nie lubiłam. Ponieważ jednak Damona bawiły one na tyle, że zaprosił mnie do tańca, musiałam siłą ściągać go z parkietu. Znalazłam świetną wymówkę.

- Masz w bagażniku zapas…? – Nie musiałam kończyć, bo to było oczywiste. Ukradkiem wyszliśmy z parking (mogłabym się założyć, że według tych, którzy nas widzieli, szliśmy gdzieś w ustronne miejsce, żeby się całować, albo… coś więcej). Użyliśmy oboje naszej nadzwyczajnej prędkości, by dostać się do samochodu, po czym z lodówki w bagażniku Camaro Damon wyciągnął dwie torebki krwi, jedną dla siebie, drugą dla mnie. Rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła, bo trzeba było rzeczywiście znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, żeby się pożywić. Po sekundzie siedzieliśmy na krawędzi jednej z części dachu, zasłonięci z trzech stron, a jedyna wolna przestrzeń była ukryta w cieniu.

Musiałam bardzo dbać, by nie poplamić krwią ani sukienki, ani moich ślicznych szpilek. Zaraz po opróżnieniu porcji, ukradkiem wyjęłam z wieczorowej torebki strzykawkę z niezbędną, wyliczoną dawką werbeny, po czym wstrzyknęłam ją sobie do żyły. Niestety, nie umknęło to uwadze Damona.

- A co ty tam masz? – Zanim zdążyłam wrzucić pustą strzykawkę do torebki, zabrał mi ją z rąk. Zaraz jednak odskoczył, oparzony. – Co to jest, do cholery?

Posłałam mu wymowny uśmiech.

- A jak sądzisz? Werbena!

Jego oczy były wielkie jak spodki.

- Wiedziałem, że masz to super dziwne uczulenie na ludzką krew, ale nie sądzisz, że trucie samej siebie na własne życzenie, to trochę za wiele? I dlaczego ciebie nie parzy?

Zdusiłam śmiech.

- Oczywiście, że parzy. Tyle, że zdążyłam się już trochę na to uodpornić… - To wyraźnie wciąż nie tłumaczyło sytuacji, bo nie przestawał mierzyć mnie wzrokiem. – Hej, jak tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, no to proszę bardzo. Werbena okazała się jedynym lekarstwem na moją alergię. Tylko dzięki niej nie zwijam się z bólu, nie dostaję gorączki i wysypki… - Teraz jego twarz zaczęła wyrażać zwyczajne powątpiewanie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie! Pamiętaj, że to wszystko TWOJA wina! – Założyłam ręce na piersi i zrobiłam obrażoną minę.

- Och, już nie wracajmy do tego… - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Lepiej schodźmy na dół, bo omija nas cała zabawa…

Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu, ale posłuchałam go. Jednak o ile on gładko moment później był już na dole, o tyle u mnie mieszanka osłabiającej i oszałamiającej mnie nieco werbeny oraz wysokie obcasy spowodowały, że potknęłam się i byłabym upadła tak, że mimo wszystko odczułabym spory ból. Nie zdążyło jednak do tego dojść, ponieważ zanim się spostrzegłam, trafiłam prosto w ramiona Damona. To było całkiem przyjemne lądowanie.

- Chyba jednak czternastocentymetrowe szpilki i skakanie po dachach w moim przypadku nie idą w parze… - Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, a mój „wybawca" mi zawtórował. Pozbyliśmy się pustych torebek po krwi i – już oboje na nogach – wróciliśmy na salę. Po chwili Damon posłał mi jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów i zapytał:

- Em, czy masz może ochotę zatańczyć? – Wyciągnął dłoń moim kierunku, a ja, po chwili teoretycznego tylko zastanowienia, przyjęłam ją. Oczywiście, kiedy usłyszałam, że didżej tym razem nastawił piosenkę, którą lubię.

- Z przyjemnością, panie Salvatore.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Od tego momentu prawie w ogóle nie schodziliśmy z parkietu. Na szczęście pokolenie lubujące się w standardowych biesiadnych hitach, wróciło na dłuższy czas do stołów, by wznosić kolejne toasty. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałam w tym momencie wirować w ramionach partnera. Och, a tańczyć, to on potrafił… Nawet udało mi się przy nim pokonać ten wewnętrzny opór przed tym, żeby dać się prowadzić. Tutaj byłoby aż szkoda tego nie zrobić... Normalnie bym się bardzo spinała, liczyła kroki, albo automatycznie próbowała prowadzić. Z Damonem nie było takiej potrzeby. Śmialiśmy się prawie cały czas, szczególnie, kiedy, zupełnie niezapowiedzianie, nagle odsunął mnie od siebie na odległość naszych ramion, a potem, w stylu lat sześćdziesiątych, przyciągnął mnie do siebie z powrotem obracając mną. Oczy miałam wielkie jak spodki.

- A to, co to było? Naprawdę, to było dobre…

Posłał mi uśmieszek samozadowolenia i szepnął prosto do ucha:

- Znam ruchy, o których ci się nawet nie śniło…

Parsknęłam śmiechem, natomiast Damon chwilę później dowiódł tego, że mówił prawdę. Przez kolejne piosenki doskonale bawiliśmy się w swoim towarzystwie. Nie mogę też zaprzeczyć, że podobało mi się, jak blisko znajdowaliśmy się siebie. Na wysokich obcasach byłam właściwie jego wzrostu, więc automatycznie… bardzo często utrzymywaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy. Jakoś nie mogłam wtedy spoglądać gdzie indziej niż w jego srebrnobłękitne tęczówki…

Bardzo mnie rozbawiło, kiedy kilka razy mój towarzysz wykorzystał moc kontroli umysłu, by wpłynąć na didżeja, by zagrał to, co mu akurat w tym momencie pasowało. Zdecydowanie nie były to typowo biesiadne hity. Kiedy wracał i obejmował mnie w pasie, by zaraz np. odgiąć mnie daleko do tyłu w zmysłowej piosence, posyłałam mu rozbawione spojrzenie i kończyło się tym, że oboje się śmialiśmy.

Kiedy natomiast nadszedł czas na wszelkiego rodzaju gry weselne, a potem oczepiny, za wszelką cenę próbowałam zabrać go stamtąd, czego w ogóle nie rozumiał.

- No, ale po co mamy wychodzić?

Przewróciłam oczami i tak cicho, by tylko on zdołał usłyszeć, odpowiedziałam.

- Bo u nas jest tak, że ta, co złapie welon, musi zatańczyć z tym, co złapie krawat pana młodego i potem to im się krzyczy „Gorzko! Gorzko!". Miałam nadzieję, że już zdążył zauważyć odrazę, jaką wzbudzało we mnie osobiście takie skandowanie.

W tym momencie on jednak, zdawałoby się, wpadł na genialny pomysł. Teraz to on mnie ciągnął. Prosto na parkiet, na którym zbierały się już panny.

Krótko mówiąc, w zdumiewający sposób – ZUPEŁNIE nie wiem, jak – wypadło najpierw na mnie, potem na niego.

Co innego z nim tańczyć w tłumie innych par, a co innego raptem znaleźć się w samym centrum, kiedy wszyscy się na was gapią.

Nie mam pojęcia jak – na pewno nie miał z tym związku fakt, że moment wcześniej Damon rozmawiał z didżejem i prawdopodobnie zauroczył go po raz kolejny – ale, kiedy starszy Salvatore wrócił na środek parkietu i wziął mnie w ramiona, usłyszeliśmy tylko „Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps" Doris Day zmiksowane z wersją Cake. Skąd wiedział, że to jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek wszechczasów?

_You won't admit you love me_

_And so how am i ever to know_

_You always tell me_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

_A million times i've asked you_

_And then_

_I ask you over_

_Again_

_You only answer_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

Patrzyłam w te przeszywające, srebrnobłękitne oczy jak zahipnotyzowana. Tym razem bez żadnego oporu dałam mu się prowadzić. Uff… wydawałoby się, że ma przeogromną ochotę udowodnić mi, że rzeczywiście zna takie ruchy, o których mi się nie śniło, bo co chwila wywijał mną w najróżniejsze strony. To naprawdę wyglądało trochę jak w tych pierniczonych filmach tanecznych albo komediach romantycznych, gdzie para tańczy zmysłowy, niesamowity taniec na środku pustego parkietu. Od razu mi się przypomniała scena – dokładnie z tą piosenką – z dosyć starego filmu „Roztańczony buntownik", który oglądałam z mamą, jak byłam malutka. Taaa… nawet to trochę przypominało… Ale z lepszą końcówką, jak miałam nadzieję.

_If you can't make your mind up_

_We'll never get started_

_And I don't wanna wind up_

_Being parted_

_Broken-hearted_

_So if you really love me_

_Say yes_

_But if you don't dear_

_Confess_

_And please don't tell me_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

_So if you really love me_

_Say yes_

_But if you don't dear_

_Confess_

_And please don't tell me_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

Przez jakiś czas zastanawiałam się: „Boże, co też ci ludzie wokół w tym momencie sobie myślą?" Jednak, Damon w zdumiewający sposób sprawił, że zapomniałam o nich, zaczęło mi się wydawać, że jesteśmy zupełnie sami. Skupiłam przede wszystkim na tym, by dotrzymać mu kroku i przewidzieć jego kolejny ruch, by nie wyjść na pokrakę. Składałam przy tym dziękczynną modlitwę w podziękowaniu za wyczucie rytmu. Bez niego naprawdę bym się zbłaźniła – przede wszystkim przed samą sobą. Przydały się też wybrane w poprzednim roku zajęcia z tańca towarzyskiego jako forma wuefu.

_If you can't make your mind up_

_We'll never get started_

_And I don't wanna wind up_

_Being parted_

_Broken-hearted_

_So if you really love me_

_Say yes_

_But if you don't dear_

_Confess_

_And please don't tell me_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps_

_Perhaps perhaps perhaps*_

Przy ostatnich taktach nie słyszałam najpierw oklasków, a później tego głupiego skandowania. Byłam skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na obejmującym mnie mężczyźnie. To się wydawało takie… naturalne. Instynktownie przysunęłam się, kiedy ujął moją twarz w dłonie, a kiedy dotknął ustami moich warg, zarzuciłam mu ręce na kark i zanurzyłam palce w jego włosach, by być jeszcze bliżej.

Usłyszałam oklaski i gwizdy zadowolenia widzów zdecydowanie później, kiedy odrobinę odsunęliśmy się od siebie z Damonem. On wciąż ciasno mnie obejmował, a moje ręce wciąż opierały się na jego ramionach.

W jego oczach widziałam przede wszystkim PRAGNIENIE. Źrenice rozszerzyły mu się do granic możliwości, ale i tak wciąż mogłam bez problemu dostrzec w nich także błysk rozbawienia.

Oblizałam nabrzmiałe wargi i szepnęłam:

- Zmywajmy się stąd…

I dokładnie tak zrobiliśmy. Przynajmniej do końca zabaw. Znaleźliśmy wejście na antresolę nad główną salą weselną i – chociaż wiedziałam doskonale, że Damon miał ochotę, by kontynuować to, co zaczęliśmy na parkiecie, ja zamiast tego usiadłam na najwyższym schodku, z którego miałam także doskonały widok na to, co się działo na dole, mimo wszystko pozostając dla nich niezauważalna. Usłyszałam, jak starszy Salvatore śmieje się pod nosem, po czym siada tuż obok mnie i szturcha mnie w bok. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. Na to on zrobił to znów, tym razem mocniej.

- A tak w ogóle, to co to było? Dlaczego „Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps" – Rzuciłam mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Wydawał się być z bardzo zadowolony z mojego pytania.

- Ach… Widzę, że zrozumiałaś przekaz… Wiesz, to był taki wstęp…

Nie zrozumiałam ani słowa z tego, co do mnie mówił.

- Wstęp do czego?

Przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej i spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby chciał użyć na mnie kontroli umysłu – nadzwyczaj sugestywnie.

- Och, no wiesz… Kiedy wreszcie przyznasz się do tego, jak bardzo mnie pragniesz…

Najpierw parsknęłam śmiechem, słysząc tak absurdalną odpowiedź. Choćby próbowali to ze mnie wyciągnąć stosując najwymyślniejsze tortury, w życiu bym się do czegoś takiego nie przyznała. Ale zamiast się oburzać, wolałam zabawić się jego kosztem. Uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco i oblizałam nabrzmiałe wargi, wiedząc, że on obserwuje każdy mój ruch.

- _So if you really love me…Say yes…But if you don't dear…Confess…And please don't tell me…Perhaps perhaps perhaps..._ – Zaśpiewałam cicho. Ostatnie „perhaps" dokończyłam zaledwie milimetry od jego ust. Zanim zdążył jednak się zorientować, odsunęłam się i przybrałam na twarz triumfujący uśmieszek. Od czasu studniówki, na której śpiewałam tą piosenkę przed pięciuset ludźmi, nigdy jej nie zapomniałam. Chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu mogłam wytłumaczyć tym, że Damon cały czas mnie rozpraszał. Jednak znów byłam górą! Założyłam ręce na piersi, by stworzyć dodatkową barierę między nami. – Oszczędzę ci kłopotu i od razu odpowiem: Zapomnij!

Damon jednak nie poddawał się tak łatwo. W tym momencie siedzieliśmy na tym samym schodku, ale ja – oparta o ścianę, a on – o balustradę. Mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu mi się to znudziło i zaczęłam się podnosić, by wstać i zejść na dół, do reszty gości, bo wreszcie skończyły się gry weselne i znów słyszałam muzykę do tańca.

Nie zdążyłam się nawet spostrzec, gdy mój towarzysz błyskawicznie przygwoździł mnie do ściany i, nie dając mi nawet czasu na zaprotestowanie, zaczął mnie całować. I nie był to słodki i podniecający pocałunek, jak tamtego wieczora po Halloween. W niczym to także nie przypominało delikatnego i zmysłowego zetknięcia warg na parkiecie. Damon tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Było to tak namiętne, tak ogniste i intensywne, że z silnego podniecenia aż kolana się pode mną ugięły i cieszyłam się, że on mnie podtrzymuje. Spowodował, że najchętniej w tym momencie zerwałabym z nas ubrania i dokończyła to, co zaczął tam, na schodach – gdzie właściwie każdy mógł nas zobaczyć. Automatycznie przesuwałam dłońmi po jego plecach i ramionach, instynktownie wbijając w nie swoje paznokcie. Zrzuciłam mu z ramion marynarkę i czułam, jak on podnosi mnie w pasie i jak jego dłonie odsuwają moją krótką sukienkę coraz wyżej i wyżej…

Dosłownie chwilę później to wszystko się skończyło. Damon odsunął się ode mnie i – jakby nigdy nic – poprawił swoje ubranie i posłał mi zwycięski uśmiech.

- To tak, żebyś następnym razem nie próbowała oszukiwać ani mnie, ani samej siebie. - Puścił do mnie oko i spokojnym krokiem zszedł na dół.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Patrzyłam za nim i własnym oczom nie wierzyłam. Tak się wkurzyłam (głównie na samą siebie i własną głupotę), że przez jakiś czas stałam w miejscu, wściekle patrząc w miejsce, w którym zniknął mi z oczu. Kiedy zerknęłam do lustra wiszącego na ścianie, przeraziłam się, widząc przekrzywioną sukienkę zadartą wysoko na moich biodrach, ale także całkowicie zniszczoną fryzurę. W mgnieniu oka doprowadziłam się do porządku i poprawiłam makijaż. Chwilę później usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Myślałam, że to znów Damon, więc ostentacyjnie go ignorowałam.

- Powiedz mi, siostrzyczko, skąd żeś wytrzasnęła takiego faceta? – Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam swoją młodszą siostrę, Anię, która wciąż patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. – I zapomnij o bajeczce o przyjacielu, bo przyjaciele się nie całują tak jak wy tam, na parkiecie.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Ani to mój przyjaciel… - Zaczęła uśmiechać się domyślnie. – Ani na pewno nie to, co myślisz!

Oparła dłonie na biodrach i wiedziałam, że nie ustąpi, dopóki nie dotrze do sedna sprawy. Usiadłam znów na schodku i klepnęłam miejsce obok siebie, by je zajęła.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Westchnęłam ciężko. Jakby tu ominąć tę całą część o wampirach?

- Damon to rzeczywiście mój sąsiad. – To było bezpieczne określenie. W końcu to była właściwie prawda. Lepiej nie tłumaczyć, że sąsiadowały nasze sypialnie, a on był właściwie moim gospodarzem. – To kobieciarz, bawidamek i palant. – Najprawdziwsza prawda. – Ale, cóż… Jest przy tym uroczy, świetnie tańczy i ma poczucie humoru, więc uznałam, że się nada na partnera na wesele. To znaczy, on uznał i właściwie się wprosił. – Podciągnęłam pod siebie kolana, ale nawet na chwilę nie zdjęłam szpilek. Szkoda by było. – Ostatecznie pomyślałam: Czemu nie? No i tak się tutaj znalazł. – Usłyszałam, jak Ania parska śmiechem. –

- Ale to wciąż nie tłumaczy tego, że całowałaś się z nim tam na parkiecie. – Moja droga siostrzyczka wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Wyglądało nieźle… - Zrobiłam wielkie oczy w odpowiedzi. – No co? Nie mów mi, że to nie było dobre… Wydawałaś się być bardzo zadowolona…

Pięknie! To pewnie dlatego on sobie uroił, że pragnę go ponad wszystko inne!

- Było… - Do diabła! Pod tym względem skłamać nie mogłam! Jeszcze by to usłyszał i pojawił się znikąd, by mi dowieść, że nie mam racji. – Ok, naprawdę… To było… genialne. – Wydusiłam z siebie z trudem. – Ale się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, bo znam go jak zły szeląg i nie mam zamiaru się dać omamić! – Zacisnęłam zęby z uporem.

Ania była bardzo zadowolona z tego, co powiedziałam.

- Czyli… Spokojnie można do niego startować, co?

- Taa… - Odpowiedziałam bezmyślnie, zanim się zorientowałam o co pytała. – Nie! Absolutnie nie!

Moja droga siostrzyczka zaczęła sobie zatem ze mnie kpić.

- A co z ciebie za pies ogrodnika? Ty go nie chcesz, ale też nie chcesz, by ktoś inny próbował...

- To nie tak… - Zazgrzytałam zębami i modliłam się o cierpliwość. – To po prostu nie jest facet ani dla mnie, ani dla nikogo. On dba tylko o siebie!

Ania wydawała się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiać.

- Wiesz… Strasznie dużo o nim wiesz, jak na takie zwykłe sąsiedzkie relacje… A może to wcale nie są tylko sąsiedzkie… Wiem! Spędziliście razem noc i potem nic z tego nie wyszło, czy tak?

Nie. Zabił mnie, przemienił w – dosłownie – krwiożerczego potwora, potem zniknął i znów pojawił się z powrotem, następnie wyraźnie się do mnie przystawiał, ponieważ zauważył, że czuję coś do jego młodszego brata…

Nie mogłam powiedzieć jej czegoś takiego.

- Żadnej wspólnej nocy. Samo: nic by z tego nie wyszło! – Próbowałam uciąć rozmowę.

Ania spojrzała na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

- Szkoda. Takie z niego ciacho… - Westchnęła, szukając go wzrokiem.

Szturchnęłam ją w bok, tym razem mocniej.

- Wciąż jesteś niepełnoletnia, więc od razu uprzedzam: nie ma mowy! Ciacho, nie ciacho, ale to przede wszystkim straszny dupek.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ale… niezły, nie?

Pokiwałam głową.

- Taa… To chyba najlepiej go określa… - Znalazłabym pewnie jeszcze parę mocniejszych epitetów, które cisnęły mi się na usta, ale je przemilczałam. – Lepiej wracajmy na dół.

- Naprawdę go nie chcesz? – Spytała Ania, zanim zeszłyśmy na dół.

Wiedziałam, że w tym momencie Damon nas podsłuchuje. Prawie czułam, jak nadstawia ucha, by poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Naprawdę. I każda zdrowo myśląca kobieta też powinna trzymać się od niego z dala. Za to, świetnie można się przy nim bawić.

Wróciłyśmy na parkiet, gdzie tańczyłyśmy przez jakiś czas, a właściwie do momentu, gdy mój partner złapał mnie w pasie i przyciągnął tak, że znów ocieraliśmy się o siebie.

- Trzeba trzymać się ode mnie z dala, co? – Mruknął, rozbawiony. – W takim razie nie próbuj sobie wmawiać, że należysz do tych „zdrowo myślących" kobiet, moja droga Em.

Zdusiłam śmiech. Wolałam bardziej nie drażnić lwa.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bawiliśmy się świetnie aż do samego rana. Właściwie, pod koniec byliśmy jednymi z niewielu wciąż przytomnych gości. Moi rodzice z Anią i Piotrusiem wrócili do domu już dwie, trzy godziny wcześniej. W końcu jednak i na mnie i Damona przyszedł czas, bo intensywne wydarzenia minionej nocy zaczęły dawać mi się we znaki i zaczęłam się robić coraz bardziej śpiąca.

Damon zaprowadził mnie do Camaro i właściwie ułożył do snu na przednim siedzeniu. Odpłynęłam chwilę potem, ale jeszcze wcześniej poczułam, jak przykrywa mnie kocem, chyba – delikatnie całuje we włosy i zamyka drzwi pasażera.

*** Doris Day – _Perhaps, Perhaps_**


	10. Rozdział 9

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

><p>AN: Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz od <strong>olkadolka<strong>!:)

Cieszę się ogromnie, że podoba Ci się ta historia:)

Ponieważ mam już napisane całkiem sporo rozdziałów do przodu, to załaduję ich kilka jeszcze dzisiaj:)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział<strong>** 9**

W końcu się obudziłam i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie tego, gdzie się znajduję. Nie był to samochód Damona. Nie – to była moja stara sypialnia. A właściwie – JEGO sypialnia. Leżałam w JEGO łóżku. Kiedy spojrzałam w dół, zorientowałam się, że jestem w samej bieliźnie. Kiedy natomiast zerknęłam na drugą stronę posłania, z przerażeniem zobaczyłam… śpiącego Damona! Śpiącego Damona, nagiego przynajmniej od pasa w górę (choćby nie wiem co, w życiu bym nie sprawdziła, czy także od pasa w dół, odkrywając jego część kołdry). Miałam ochotę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć.

Najgorsze było to, że nie pamiętałam nic od momentu zaśnięcia w Camaro! Co, jeśli, po pijaku, kiedy już dojechaliśmy do Warszawy, rzuciłam się na niego i spędziliśmy resztę nocy uprawiając tu dziki seks?! Próbowałam oddychać głęboko, uspokoić się. Nie, to nie mogłoby się wydarzyć. Nie zrobiłby tego!

Wtedy aż trzepnęłam się w czoło. Oczywiście, że by to zrobił! To w końcu Damon!

Bardzo ostrożnie wydostałam się z łóżka i znalazłam na krześle swoją sukienkę i obok ukochane szpilki i torebkę. Czym prędzej pobiegłam do swojej sypialni, gdzie przebrałam się w obszerny, czarny podkoszulek, który czasem służył mi również za piżamę. Musiałam się uspokoić, musiałam myśleć logicznie.

Poczułam w pewnym momencie, jak bardzo jestem głodna. Po prostu, po ludzku głodna. Zeszłam na dół, do kuchni, gdzie najpierw wyciągałam z szafek co popadnie, a gdy w końcu zdecydowałam, co zjem, wyciągnęłam patelnię i zaczęłam wszystko przygotowywać.

By zagłuszyć myśli, które plątały się w mojej głowie i nie dawały mi spokoju, włączyłam I-Poda, założyłam duże, radiowe słuchawki i zaczęłam dodatkowo nucić do piosenek, które znałam już na pamięć.

Nagle poczułam, jak ktoś łapie mnie w pasie i ściąga mi z głowy słuchawki. Z wrażenia wypuściłam z dłoni patelnię, która z brzdękiem opadła na kuchenkę. W mgnieniu oka odwróciłam się z tąż właśnie patelnią, gotowa do ataku, ale wtedy zobaczyłam nad sobą wpatrujące się we mnie z rozbawieniem piękne, srebrnobłękitne oczy.

- Nie powiesz mi, że naprawdę miałaś zamiar zaatakować mnie tą patelnią, co? – Jego twarz wykrzywiał znów ten irytujący uśmieszek. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem i odsunęłam się od niego, niby po to, by wziąć z kuchennego blatu łopatkę do smażenia. I tak wolałam nie drażnić swojej wyobraźni, bo miał na sobie tylko czarne dżinsy i jego nagi, pięknie umięśniony tors nadzwyczaj mnie rozpraszał.– Em, co ty robisz? – Usłyszałam za sobą jego kpiący głos.

- Smażę naleśniki. – Zerknęłam na niego przez ramię. Wydawał się być wręcz zszokowany. Przez moment. Zaraz potem oparł się o blat, założył ręce na piersi i obserwował mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Naleśniki? Przecież ty…

Zmrużyłam oczy i oparłam ręce na biodrach.

- Ja: co? – Wyszczerzył zęby, żeby mnie jeszcze bardziej zirytować.

- Wybacz, Skarbie, ale uważałem cię za beztalencie kulinarne. - Zanim się zorientował, dostał po głowie patelnią. – Au! A to za co?! – Kiedy próbowałam przyłożyć mu ponownie, złapał patelnię w ostatniej chwili, po czym w mgnieniu oka przyciągnął mnie do siebie tak blisko, że ocieraliśmy się o siebie. – Nawet nie próbuj!

- Bo co? – Wydyszałam, wściekła, ale także jednocześnie coraz bardziej podniecona. Nasze twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Miałam ogromną ochotę ulec swoim własnym zachciankom, przyciągnąć go do siebie i całować się z nim tak długo, aż to doprowadzi nas do jego sypialni i…

NIE! Nie ma mowy! Rozum krzyczał, kazał mi wrócić na ziemię. Szczególnie, że wciąż właściwie nie wiedziałam, co działo się wtedy, gdy – przynajmniej jak mi się wydawało teraz – byłam nieprzytomna.

- Bo oddam! – Jego wzrok mówił mi, że jest absolutnie gotów to zrobić. Wyszarpnęłam się z trudem z jego uścisku i zabrałam mu patelnię. To także nie było łatwe, bo uniósł ją wysoko nad głowę, a, ponieważ byłam na boso, nie miałam pomocy w postaci swoich szpilek. – Ale, tak na serio, przecież ty nie znasz się w ogóle na kuchni…

Uśmiechnęłam się z pobłażaniem, położyłam patelnię na kuchence i założyłam ręce na piersi, by stworzyć między nami dodatkową barierę.

- To, że pozwalam wam obu codziennie przygotowywać posiłki, bo ze swoimi włoskimi korzeniami jesteście przekonani, że kobiety nie umieją gotować tak dobrze jak mężczyźni, nie oznacza wcale, że nie umiem zrobić czegoś tak prostego, jak naleśniki! Ha! Mogłabym się nawet założyć, że moje będą lepsze od twoich! – Wysunęłam podbródek, pewna swego. Rzuciłam mu wyzwanie i czekałam na reakcję. I się nie zawiodłam.

Damon w bardzo charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób przewrócił oczami i podał mi rękę do uścisku.

- Zakład stoi.

Zabraliśmy się do roboty. Moje ciasto do smażenia wydawało się gotowe, ale, ponieważ zamierzałam go olśnić swoimi umiejętnościami i wygrać w tej małej rywalizacji, dodałam jeszcze kilka sekretnych składników. Damon natomiast przygotowywał wszystko z drugiej strony, odwrócony do mnie plecami tak, że, chociaż kilka razy próbowałam, nie dałam rady zerknąć na to, co robi. Później nawet tych prób zaprzestałam, bo jego plecy rozpraszały mnie dokładnie tak samo, jak tors. Jeszcze był gotów to wykorzystać, by mi zepsuć moje dzieło!

Potem oboje smażyliśmy i jednocześnie mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem.

- A tak w ogóle, to co dostanę, jeśli wygram? – Oczywiście, dla mojego przeciwnika liczyła się tylko ewentualna wygrana. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem.

- Satysfakcję. – Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha.

Zacmokał z niezadowoleniem i pokręcił głową.

- Mam lepszy pomysł. Co powiesz na pocałunek? Tylko że tym razem to TY pocałowałabyś mnie?

Moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- Nie ma mowy!

Jego uśmieszek zrobił się nie tylko złośliwy, ale i pewny siebie.

- A co? Boisz się już, że przegrasz?

Postanowiłam zmienić temat. Szybko!

- A co ja dostanę, jeśli wygram? - Poruszył brwiami, dając mi do zrozumienia bardzo dokładnie, na co mogę liczyć. – Zapomnij! Jakoś nie kręci mnie jako nagroda pocałunek od ciebie! – Kłamczucha! Cieszyłam się, że nie umie czytać w myślach. Kiedy tylko to powiedziałam, przed oczami stanęła mi scena w poprzedniej nocy, kiedy całował mnie tak namiętnie, tak gorąco… - Mam lepszy pomysł. Jeśli ja wygram… Powiesz mi, co się stało wczoraj i dlaczego obudziłam się dzisiaj w twoim łóżku i tylko w samej bieliźnie!

Wydawał się być nadzwyczaj zadowolony.

- Mogę ci powiedzieć od razu. – Zaczął, coraz bardziej sugestywnym tonem, jeszcze niższym głosem, który brzmiał w moich uszach, jak mruczenie kota. – Przywiozłem cię do domu. Zaczęliśmy się całować aż wylądowaliśmy w moim łóżku. To było…jak trzęsienie ziemi. Wyznałaś, że kochasz mnie ponad wszystko i już nigdy nie chcesz mnie opuścić… - Zauważył, jak moje oczy rozszerzają się coraz bardziej i bardziej z przerażenia. W końcu parsknął śmiechem i przyznał, że bawił się moim kosztem. – Żartowałem. Nic się nie stało! Cały czas spałaś, więc przyniosłem cię na górę.

Wciąż na niego wściekła, szturchnęłam go w bok, zazgrzytałam zębami i groźnie przymrużyłam oczy.

- A dlaczego znalazłam się w samej bieliźnie?! W TWOIM łóżku?

Przewrócił oczami.

- Och, już nie przesadzaj. To było niedawno twoje łóżko. A dlaczego w bieliźnie? A co się miałaś męczyć w ubraniu?

Ręce mi opadły z bezsilności.

- To cię nie usprawiedliwia!

- To prawda. Ale, ponieważ już odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie, musisz wymyślić sobie nową nagrodę w zakładzie. Naprawdę, skłaniałbym się ku opcji z pocałunkiem. Przecież oboje wiemy, że tego chcesz…

Odetchnęłam głęboko, by się uspokoić.

- Nie, dziękuję bardzo, ale obędzie się bez tego. A może po prostu… Pozwolisz mi prowadzić Camaro przez tydzień?! - Jego ukochane, wypieszczone Camaro? Jego śliczny samochodzik, o który dbał bardziej niż o każdą kobietę, która przewinęła się w jego życiu? Niemożliwe, żeby się zgodził. Miałam natomiast idealny pomysł na to, jaka byłaby trzecia opcja… Kazać mu odczepić się ode mnie na zawsze! To był genialny plan.

Skinął głową.

- Zgoda.

Zdziwiło mnie to, że tak łatwo się poddał. Naprawdę, mogłam od razu zaproponować nagrodę numer trzy…

Kiedy jednak dziesięć minut później nasze talerze z naleśnikami i wszelkimi dodatkami stały już na wysokim kuchennym blacie, zorientowałam się, w czym tkwił haczyk.

- Każde z nas próbuje obu porcji i potem głosujemy! – Damon zarządził, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć.

To było przecież oczywiste, że oboje zagłosujemy na swoje.

Muszę przyznać, jego dzieło naprawdę mi smakowało. Zrobił naleśniki na słodko-ostro. W zdumiewający sposób ta mieszanka nie raziła. Część była delikatna, prawie słodka, natomiast, kiedy spróbowało się dalej, okazało się, że napakował tam kilku nadzwyczaj ostrych przypraw.

Genialne połączenie.

Byłam jednak zbyt dumna ze swojego dania, by nie uznać, że było lepsze. Także zaczęłam od słodkiej części, ale oprócz tego dołożyłam jeszcze cytrusów, by nie było zbyt mdłe i dodało daniu charakteru.

Wynik zdawał się być przesądzony. Żadne z nas nie wygrało. Jednak Damon znów mnie zaskoczył.

- Mam pomysł! Wychodzi na to, że, po prostu, oboje wygraliśmy! – Jego drapieżny uśmieszek wystarczył, by mnie przestraszyć. Zrozumiałam bez trudu, co oznaczało takie rozwiązanie.

- Lepiej chyba będzie, jeśli wyjdzie na to, że oboje przegraliśmy… - Próbowałam się wycofać, ratować, czym tylko się dało. To było jak walka z wiatrakami.

Uśmiech Damona, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej drapieżny. Zanim się zorientowałam, przyciągnął mnie do siebie i opuścił swoje usta na moje.

Kolejny raz mnie zaskoczył. Ten pocałunek był zupełnie inny od poprzednich – taki… władczy, jakby w ten sposób zaznaczał, że należę do niego. Mieszały się nasze oddechy, języki, smaki… Wyszło na to, że połączenie dwóch porcji naleśników w jednym było najsmaczniejszą ze wszystkich możliwych kombinacji. Damon przyciskał mnie do siebie tak, jakby już nigdy więcej nie chciał mnie wypuścić ze swoich ramion. Tym razem moje włosy były rozpuszczone, więc czułam, jak wplata w nie palce, jak bawi się nimi, kiedy w tym samym czasie jego usta doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Przesuwałam z przyjemnością dłońmi po jego nagim torsie, po kształtnych plecach, a potem moje dłonie wracały na górę, ujmowały jego twarzy, przybliżały ją jeszcze bardziej do mojej. Zanim się zorientowałam, Podniósł mnie za biodra i posadził na blacie. Instynktownie objęłam go w pasie nogami i nie oponowałam, kiedy ściągnął mi przez głowę podkoszulek, który niedawno narzuciłam na bieliznę. Zaraz też zsunął mi ramiączka stanika i czułam jak jego usta przesuwają się po linii mojej szyi, jak przechodzą na ramię, a potem coraz niżej i niżej…

Mój rozum znów próbował krzyczeć, bym przestała, bym się opamiętała. Wtedy, by uciszyć zdrowy rozsądek, znów przyciągnęłam twarz Damona do swojej i pocałowałam go mocno, wkładając w to całą siebie.

Kto wie, jakby się to skończyło, gdybyśmy w tym momencie oboje nie usłyszeli klucza przekręcającego się w zamku drzwi wejściowych. W czasie krótszym niż potrzeba na to, by mrugnąć, oboje staliśmy już na podłodze, na dwóch nogach, a ja miałam znów narzucony na bieliznę podkoszulek, który zasłaniał to, w jak opłakanym stanie się znajdowała. Przynajmniej jej górna część.

Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Stefan, który spojrzał na nas oboje, ogromnie zdziwiony, że widzi nas oboje razem, a my nie skaczemy sobie do gardeł. My natomiast w tym czasie zajadaliśmy się swoimi porcjami naleśników, mieszając je obie.

Damon, jakby nigdy nic, posłał młodszemu bratu krzywy uśmieszek, wskazał na nasze dania i spytał:

- Masz może ochotę?


	11. Rozdział 10

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10<strong>

_- Mówiłem, byś oszczędzała mi szczegółów… - W głosie Klausa znów było słychać znudzenie. – Przydałoby się wreszcie dowiedzieć, jakim cudem znalazłaś się tutaj, w Mystic Falls…_

_Zaśmiałam się bezgłośnie. Nie byłabym w stanie inaczej, bo całe moje ciało pulsowało bólem. Wspominanie namiętnych momentów ze starszym Salvatore'em wcale w tym nie pomagało. _

_- Niedługo dojdę do tej części. Szkoda byłoby pominąć kilka ważnych szczegółów. _

_- W takim razie streszczaj się. Niedługo znów wzejdzie słońce i nasza zabawa z promieniami słonecznymi zacznie się na nowo. _

_Aż wzdrygnęłam się na samo wspomnienie tortur z poprzedniego dnia. Wolałam szybko kontynuować swoją opowieść._

* * *

><p>Kiedy wreszcie poszłam po rozum do głowy, zrozumiałam szybko, że to, co działo się między mną i Damonem prowadziło do katastrofy. Musiałam to przyznać – pragnęłam go. Bardzo. Było w nim coś takiego, co nie dawało mi o nim zapomnieć. Postanowiłam więc zająć swój umysł czymś innym.<p>

Od tamtego dnia znów unikałam starszego z braci. Tym razem było to znacznie trudniejsze, bo nie ustawał w działaniach, które wyprowadzały mnie z równowagi. Często, niby przez przypadek, dotykał moich dłoni, ramion, ocierał się o mnie w przejściu, albo po prostu przesyłał mi tak sugestywne spojrzenia, że wizja nas obojga w namiętnym uścisku – czy ta z wesela, czy ta z poranka po nim – pojawiała się w moim umyśle niezależnie od mojej woli.

Stefan nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym, co zaszło między mną i jego bratem. Robiłam, co mogłam, by tak pozostało. Nie jestem natomiast pewna, czy się wszystkiego nie domyślał. Jednak w ogóle wyparłam ze swojej świadomości taką możliwość.

Od tamtego dnia młodszy z Salvatore'ów zachowywał się wobec mnie zdecydowanie bardziej jak… chłopak, niż jak sąsiad/przyjaciel. Kiedy wracaliśmy do domu z zajęć, albo na nie szliśmy – trzymał mnie za rękę. Czasami przesuwał kosmyk moich włosów za ucho i patrzył na mnie w taki sposób…

Wiedziałam, że dużą rolę w wytworzeniu się takiej sytuacji grała jego zazdrość o Damona. Cieszyłam się jednak, że przyśpieszyła ona sprawy między nami.

Nigdy mnie jednak jeszcze nie pocałował – jakby czekał na moje pozwolenie, a ja – nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak sama mogłabym go do tego sprowokować. Nie był przecież Damonem, przy którym wystarczyło, bym stanęła obok niego, a był gotowy wziąć mnie w ramiona.

Czułam się zagubiona. Byłam przekonana o swoich uczuciach wobec Stefana, ale już nie umiałam przeczyć temu, co wzbudzał we mnie jego starszy brat. Czasami prawie zapominałam, że to przez niego zamieniłam się w wampira. Czasami. Na szczęście wtedy nie było go przy mnie i nie mogłam spełnić swoich idiotycznych zachcianek, by przyciągnąć go do siebie, całować do utraty tchu i oddać mu się cała, jak na tacy.

A jednak, na wszystko przychodzi pora. Prawie w połowie grudnia, tuż przed moimi urodzinami, Stefan z jakiegoś powodu (oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to dlatego, że szukał dla mnie prezentu) wyjechał z Warszawy. Wyszłam z budynku swojego instytutu i odprowadziłam jedną z przyjaciółek na przystanek autobusowy, kiedy tuż obok nas przejechało niebieskie Camaro. Szyba od strony kierowcy – mimo mrozu – odsunęła się i zza niej wyjrzała twarz Damona, który posłał nam jeden ze swoich najbardziej zniewalających uśmiechów.

- Dzień dobry, pięknym paniom!

Zaproponował, że nas podwiezie – w teorii ze względu na moje zbliżające się urodziny. Miałam odmówić, ale przyjaciółka skwapliwie popchnęła mnie w stronę samochodu, bo właśnie zbliżał się jej autobus. Kazała mi się nie wygłupiać i zamiast stać na zimnie, wykorzystać uprzejmość swojego współlokatora (wiedziała, kim jest Damon, bo odwiedziła mnie wcześniej kilka razy, kiedy on był w mieszkaniu).

Miałam ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić pieszo do domu. Przecież i tak nie czułam zimna tak bardzo, jak ludzie. Przeszłam tak z pięćdziesiąt metrów, a razem ze mną, w żółwim tempie, przesuwało się Camaro. Towarzyszył mi przy tym wkurzający rechot Damona i jego idiotyczne komentarze. Głównie dotyczyły tego, jak wielkim jestem tchórzem.

W końcu nie wytrzymałam, uniosłam wysoko podbródek i, cały czas milcząc, zajęłam miejsce pasażera. Patrzyłam przed siebie, ignorując kierowcę. Już ja mu pokażę tchórza!

Pojechał prosto do garażu pod naszym apartamentowcem. W dziwny sposób, o tej porze dnia właściwie nikogo tam nie było. Miałam zamiar wysiąść i, nie oglądając się za siebie, błyskawicznie pobiec na górę, ale, zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, Damon już otwierał mi drzwi, jak na dżentelmena przystało. Musiałam zmierzyć się z tym, jak uporczywie wpatrywał się we mnie, co czułam każdą komórką swego ciała.

- Nie możesz mnie tak wiecznie ignorować, Em… - Usłyszałam nad sobą jego rozbawiony głos. Wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze i w końcu uniosłam głowę, by ze złością spojrzeć prosto w jego błękitne oczy. Zaraz po tym uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. – Tak znacznie lepiej. – Robiłam, co mogłam, by mój wzrok nie przesunął się na jego zmysłowe usta. Wtedy mogłabym się na zawsze pożegnać ze swoim opanowaniem. Dlaczego on musiał tak bardzo na mnie działać? Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nie miałam na to najmniejszej ochoty?!

Wysunęłam zadziornie podbródek i zacisnęłam szczęki.

- Mam po prostu nadzieję, że w końcu dotrze to do ciebie. – Wysyczałam przez zęby.

- A co ma do mnie dotrzeć? – Świetnie się bawił, zgrywając głupa.

Przewróciłam oczami, by zaraz potem przylepić na twarz słodki uśmieszek.

- Że nie chcę mieć z tobą nic do czynienia i chcę, byś zostawił mnie wreszcie w spokoju!

To był błąd. Moje oświadczenie wyraźnie go rozsierdziło. Jego wzrok rzucał błyskawice, on sam przysunął się do mnie jeszcze bliżej i oparł dłonie o dach samochodu, po obu stronach mnie, by uniemożliwić mi ucieczkę.

- To jest to, czego naprawdę chcesz?! – Powiedział przez zęby, a wyraz jego twarz spowodował, że wewnętrznie aż skurczyłam się w sobie. Zewnętrznie jednak miałam zamiar okazać się twarda.

- O niczym innym nie marzę! – Powiedziałam nadzwyczaj wyraźnie, cedząc każde słowo. To był duuuży błąd. Właściwie wydyszałam to prosto w jego usta, bo jego twarz teraz unosiła się teraz tuż nad moją.

Pocałował mnie wściekle, jakby każąc mnie za to, co powiedziałam – tak właściwie to za to, że skłamałam. Przycisnął mnie do siebie tak mocno, że zdawaliśmy się być jednym ciałem. Wplótł palce w moje włosy, by uniemożliwić mi uniknięcie jego warg. Władczo przesuwał dłońmi po całym moim ciele, jakby chciał wypalić na nim swój znak, zaznaczyć, że należę tylko do niego, do nikogo innego. Wyraźnie w ten sposób wyładowywał także frustrację, jaką musiał odczuwać przez minione tygodnie, kiedy w jego obecności Stefan trzymał mnie za rękę, przytulał czy śmiał się razem ze mną. Nasze języki walczyły ze sobą o dominację, a Damon dodatkowo próbował odwrócić moją uwagę, sięgając do moich piersi, które nagle pozostały przykryte jedynie kremowym, jedwabnym stanikiem. Instynktownie rozpinałam mu kurtkę, koszulę i nie oponowałam, kiedy uniósł mnie tak, że prawie leżałam plecami na dachu samochodu. Jego usta zaczęły przesuwać się coraz niżej, po moim dekolcie, a potem w stronę pępka i zapięcia moich jeansów… Otworzyłam szeroko oczy z wrażenia i z całych sił powstrzymywałam coraz głośniejsze jęki wydobywające się z mojego gardła. Chciałam go w sobie – teraz, zaraz i tutaj. Przez chwilę nie obchodziło mnie, czy ktoś mógłby zejść na parking i być świadkiem tego, co się działo między nami. Przyciągnęłam jego głowę do swojej i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, by jeszcze ułatwić mu uniesienie mnie w pasie. Czułam, jak jego kły przesuwają się po mojej szyi i nagle zaczyna pić moją krew, więc instynktownie moje własne żyły w okolicy oczu ujawniły się, a kły wydłużyły się. Sama przesunęłam swoją twarz niżej i zaczęłam smakować jego krew. Była przepyszna – chyba nawet lepsza niż jakakolwiek ludzka krew, jakiej próbowałam.

W tym momencie w moim umyśle zaczęła wyć wreszcie syrena ostrzegawcza: UWAGA! NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO! Przecież nie wiedziałam, czy nie zareaguję na jego wampirzą krew tak samo alergicznie jak na ludzką. Przy okazji wreszcie dotarło do mnie, co robię: prawie uprawiam seks. W miejscu publicznym. Z facetem, od którego powinnam trzymać się z dala.

Odepchnęłam go od siebie i posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie, chociaż najbardziej byłam wściekła na siebie za to, że znów poddałam się swoim zmysłom i magii jego uroku. Musiałam zranić go tak bardzo, by wreszcie odpuścił!

- Nie będziesz się tu na mnie wyżywał! Mówiłam, że cię nie chcę! – Wyrzucałam z siebie. – Nigdy nie mogłabym pragnąć kogoś takiego, jak ty: bezwzględnego mordercy! – Czepiałam się znów ostatecznego argumentu jak tonący brzytwy. Głos mi drżał, bo te słowa raniły mnie samą.

To ostatnie zdanie wywołało w nim furię, którą już od dawna przede mną raczej starał się ukrywać.

- Tak mnie tylko widzisz? Jako bezwzględnego mordercę? – Przez ułamek sekundy, zaledwie mgnienie, ujrzałam w jego oczach cierpienie i zrozumiałam, jak bardzo go zraniłam. Może powinnam się cieszyć, że trafiłam w dziesiątkę. Zamiast tego czułam wręcz fizyczny ból. To było tak, jakbym nagle zapomniała, że zdarzało mu się zrobić parę dobrych rzeczy. Że zdarzało mi się być mu wdzięczną…

Nie zdążyłam zareagować. Dostrzegł jedną z młodych, samotnych mieszkanek naszego budynku, która właśnie zjechała windą na parking. Doskoczył do niej dzięki swej nadzwyczajnej szybkości i wyssał z niej życie w mgnieniu oka. Po tym odrzucił jej ciało jak szmacianą lalkę, a w jego oczach – teraz tak czerwonych, jak jej krew, która spływała mu z ust – ujrzałam pogardę i wręcz nienawiść.

- Chciałaś bezwzględnego mordercy, to masz. Żegnam panią, panno Marto. Raczej nie do zobaczenia…

Zniknął, zostawiając mnie z ciałem dziewczyny do sprzątnięcia i z sercem, które nagle, nie wiem zupełnie dlaczego, wydawało się rozpadać na milion kawałków. Właśnie coś straciłam. Wciąż tylko nie umiałam dokładnie określić, co to było. Wiedziałam jednak, że było to coś nadzwyczaj ważnego…

Przywróciłam do porządku swoje ubranie, podeszłam do trupa dziewczyny i spojrzałam w jej otwarte oczy, w których nie było już ani śladu życia. Z bezsilności i nagłej, niewyjaśnionej rozpaczy, opadłam na kolana i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, bo nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać już płaczu i łkania.


	12. Rozdział 11

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11<strong>

_One less bell to answer_

_One less egg to fry_

_One less man to pick up after_

_I should be happy_

_But all I do is cry*_

Z ciężkim sercem wzięłam się w końcu w garść i sprzątnęłam ciało ofiary Damona, zanim ktokolwiek mógł je zobaczyć. Zaraz po tym zauroczyłam strażnika, by „zgubił", to znaczy oddał mi wszystkie nagrania z kamer, na których mogłyby zostać zarejestrowane minione minuty na parkingu i zmusiłam tego faceta, by szybko posprzątał plamy krwi, które zostały na betonie.

_Cry, cry, no more laughter / Oh, I should be happy_

_Oh, why did he go?_

_I only know that since he left_

_My life's so empty_

_Thought I try to forget_

_It just can't be done_

_Each time the doorbell rings, I still run*_

Niedługo później niepostrzeżenie pozbyłam się ciała dziewczyny i wróciłam do domu. Czułam się tak bardzo wyczerpana, że skorzystałam z windy, by wjechać na ostatnie piętro. Mimowolnie, zajrzałam do sypialni Damona. Widać było, że wyrzucił tylko kilka rzeczy z szaf i zniknął. Mogłam się założyć, że, kiedy zejdę ponownie na parking, Camaro nie będzie już stało na swoim miejscu.

_I don't know how in the world_

_To stop thinking of him / I should be happy_

_Cause I still love him so_

_I end each day the way I start out / I start and end each day crying_

_Crying my heart out*_

Zniknął. Byłam tego pewna. I nie miał zamiaru wracać. Powinnam się cieszyć. Dlaczego więc czułam się tak, jakbym miała się zaraz rozsypać? Zajrzałam do zamrażarki i sięgnęłam po jedną z torebek ludzkiej krwi, które tam zostawił. Opróżniłam ją całą właściwie jednym haustem, zaraz potem aplikując sobie sporą dawkę werbeny. Potem westchnęłam ciężko i zapatrzyłam się bezmyślnie przed siebie. Pewnie, gdyby nagle znalazł się obok, bez trudu uwolniłabym się z tego marazmu, chociażby po to, by rzucić mu ciętą ripostę.

_One less bell to answer_

_One less egg to fry_

_One less man to pick up after_

_No more laughter_

_No more love*_

Poszłam na górę, by przebrać się w czyste ciuchy, a te, które miałam na sobie tego dnia, od razu wyrzuciłam do kosza. Wzięłam prysznic – nadzwyczaj gorący, nawet jak dla mnie. Próbowałam przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym. Nie chciałam się zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego czułam się tak, jak się czułam.

_Since he went away_

_Since he went away_

_Ooohhh*_

Ubrałam się w duży, jasnoniebieski szlafrok frotte i zeszłam na dół, pozwalając, by mokre włosy same mi wyschły, bez pomocy suszarki. Zobaczyłam, że zostawiłam laptopa na stoliku do kawy w salonie. Zrobiłam sobie bardzo mocną i bardzo słodką kawę i wyciągnęłam z zamrażarki duże pudełko lodów, przygotowane tam na mój urodzinowy maraton filmowy, na który zapraszałam przyjaciółki na najbliższy weekend. Zaczęłam je jeść przed komputerem prosto z pudełka, za pomocą długiej łyżeczki. Zaczęłam przeglądać wiadomości, mając nadzieję, że może któryś z wykładowców przesłał mojej grupie teksty do tłumaczenia, prace domowe – cokolwiek, byleby czymś zająć umysł. Owszem, w skrzynce mailowej było coś takiego. Jednak najnowsza wiadomość, ta która sama się otworzyła, pochodziła… od mojej kuzynki – tej, na której weselu byłam razem z Damonem. Pewnie właśnie wróciła z miesiąca miodowego, bo w pierwszych słowach dziękowała za przepiękny prezent, który od nas dostała. Nie przypominałam sobie, bym coś specjalnego przygotowywała – dokładałam się do prezentu od rodziców. Zdałam sobie sprawę po dłuższej chwili, że to Damon musiał wykombinować jakiś prezent, który miał być od nas obojga. Poczułam w tym momencie, że łzy napływają mi do oczu, ale czytałam wiadomość dalej.

_A chair is still a chair_

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

_Well I'm not meant to live alone_

_Turn this house into a home_

_When I climb the stair and turn the key_

_Ohhh, please be there..._

_Still in love with me*_

To był naprawdę duży błąd. Okazało się, że moja kuzynka wysłała mi zdjęcia z wesela, na których byliśmy ja i Damon. Kiedy ściągnęłam wszystkie załączniki i zaczęłam je przeglądać, aż się przeraziłam. Damon i ja przy stole, obejmujący się na parkiecie, śmiejący się razem, Damon w tańcu odchyla mnie do tyłu z twarzą tuż przy mojej, albo podnosi mnie wysoko, trzymając mnie w pasie, aż w końcu… Damon i ja, całujący się na środku parkietu podczas _Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_… To było więcej, niż mogłam znieść. Przeklinałam swoje podkręcone wampirze emocje, które spowodowały, że na widok tego ostatniego zdjęcia wybuchłam płaczem.

_One less bell to answer_

_Each time the doorbell rings I still run_

_One less man to pick up after_

_No more laughter_

_No more love...*_

W tym momencie poczułam, jak czyjeś ramiona obejmują mnie i zostaję przyciśnięta do szerokiej, męskiej piersi. Po zapachu i łagodnym, kojącym głosie i słowach, rozpoznałam, że to Stefan przytula mnie, gładzi po mokrych włosach i próbuje złagodzić mój ból. Instynktownie przylgnęłam do niego i schowałam twarz w jego piersi, nie przejmując się tym, że nie tylko łzami, ale także dlatego, że cała wciąż byłam mokra po prysznicu, moczę mu cały przód koszulki.

_Since he went away_

_Since he went away*_

Jego kojąca obecność bardzo, bardzo powoli mnie uspokajała. Nie wiedziałam, nie rozumiałam, dlaczego tak bardzo rozpaczam po odejściu Damona. Dlaczego czułam, że moje serce pęka, dlaczego miałam największą ochotę sięgnąć po telefon, zadzwonić do niego i przeprosić za wszystkie beznadziejnie głupie słowa, jakie rzuciłam mu w twarz?! Powinnam się cieszyć, że wreszcie zostawił mnie w spokoju. Powinnam wręcz skakać z tego powodu z radości. Ale nie mogłam. W jakiś dziwny, niewyjaśniony sposób, moja fizyczna fascynacja starszym Salvatore'em zamieniła się w coś więcej, ale zbyt późno zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Nie umiałam tego jeszcze nazwać nawet sama przed sobą, ale świadomość, że w ogóle coś takiego zaistniało, spowodowała, że łzy znów zaczęły płynąć strumieniami po moich policzkach.

_All I do is cry…*_

* * *

><p><em>- Masz. Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś zapłakała nam się tu na śmierć. – Klaus podał mi chusteczkę i na chwilę uwolnił z więzów, które mnie przytrzymywały, bym mogła otrzeć łzy, których nie mogłam powstrzymać na wspomnienie tamtych przeżyć. Hybryda wiedział, że i tak nie będę w stanie nigdzie uciec – nie miałam na tyle siły.<em>

_- Dziękuję. – Wytarłam nos, nie bardzo wierząc, że byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć te słowa do niego. – A dlaczego nie wykorzystujesz tego, co właśnie powiedziałam, żeby mi bardziej dokopać, co? Przecież sama się o to prosiłam… - Zerknęłam do góry i zobaczyłam w oczach swojego oprawcy… współczucie? Jednak po chwili zniknęło._

_- Po prostu twoje użalanie się nad sobą nie przyśpieszy tego, żebyś mi powiedziała, gdzie oni teraz są. – Klausa znów wydawało się nie obchodzić nic poza osiągnięciem swego celu. Poczekał, aż się uspokoję i znów przypiął moje ręce do oparcia krzesła, na którym siedziałam. – Skoro tak rozpaczałaś po Damonie, to dlaczego przyjechałaś za Stefanem do Mystic Falls?_

_Spuściłam wzrok. Jak w prosty sposób wyjaśnić to, co wydarzyło się później? Najlepiej krótko i zwięźle._

* * *

><p>Od tamtej pory dni mijały spokojnie i raczej powoli. Przeżyłam nawet bez większych stresów swoje fałszywe dwudzieste drugie urodziny i udało mi się nie ujawnić przyjaciółkom podczas maratonu filmowego, jak bardzo byłam rozbita wewnętrznie. Cóż z tego, że wszystko mi tego dnia przypominało, że nigdy nie będę już w stanie osiągnąć tego wieku, że na zawsze już będę mieć dwadzieścia jeden lat?<p>

Jakoś przetrwałam rodzinne święta, na które zaprosiliśmy z rodziną także Stefana. Zgodził się od razu i od tamtej pory właściwie byliśmy wszędzie razem. Od momentu zniknięcia Damona był dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem. Nie padło między nami więcej jego imię przez kolejne miesiące, jakie upływały.

Wyrzuciłam z pamięci starszego Salvatore'a. Nie mówiłam o nim, nie wspominałam go, nie myślałam o nim. Skupiłam się na tym, co było przede mną. Na tym i na osobie Stefana, którzy przez cały ten czas był przy mnie. Nawet nasi wspólnie znajomi szybko zaczęli uważać nas za parę. Szczególnie, że dzięki niemu jakiś czas później znów byłam w stanie się śmiać.

Tylko w snach, których nie byłam w stanie kontrolować, postać Damona wracała właściwie każdej nocy. Dręczył mnie, nękał i kusił, ukazując mi najwymyślniejsze i jak najbardziej plastyczne wizje, które powodowały, że często budziłam się w środku nocy cała zgrzana, spocona i dysząca jak po długim biegu. Kiedy zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę, znów łzy zaczynały spływać po moich policzkach, bo łóżko obok mnie było zimne i puste i nie mogłam znaleźć tam wsparcia, które pomogłoby mi zasnąć z powrotem.

Na spowodowaną w ten sposób bezsenność najlepszym lekarstwem okazała się nauka. Między innymi dlatego zimową, a później letnią sesję egzaminacyjną zdałam bez żadnych problemów. Właściwie, przez wakacje przed trzecim rokiem miałam już wykonaną lwią część pracy licencjackiej. Spędzałam nad nią większość nocy, kiedy już wybudziłam się z sugestywnych snów i nie pozwalałam sobie poddać się im znowu. Działo się tak nawet wtedy, kiedy razem ze Stefanem wyjechałam na miesiąc do Wielkiej Brytanii, a głównie – Londynu.

Mój towarzysz był najlepszym przewodnikiem po tym mieście, jakiego mogłabym sobie wymarzyć. Było idealnie pod każdym względem.

No, prawie pod każdym. Wciąż nawet nie spróbował mnie pocałować. Jakby postępował według jakiegoś durnego męskiego kodeksu, który zabraniał przystawiać się do dziewczyny brata w ciągu kilku miesięcy po ich zerwaniu. Drażniło mnie to coraz bardziej.

Pod koniec naszego pobytu w Londynie, postanowiliśmy po raz już któryś z kolei przejechać się London Eye. Słońce świeciło jasno na bezchmurnym niebie i była to idealna pogoda, by po raz ostatni podziwiać panoramę miasta w pełnej krasie.

Weszliśmy do gondoli i ja, jak zwykle, z radością małej dziewczynki podeszłam do przeszklonej szyby i cieszyłam się krajobrazem , który bardzo powoli zaczął się zmieniać.

Mniej więcej, kiedy prawie wjechaliśmy na górę, poczułam, jak ramię Stefana obejmuje mnie w pasie. Instynktownie oparłam się o niego i na chwilę zamknęłam oczy, by przez moment po prostu cieszyć się jego obecnością. Potem odwróciłam się do niego i dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że jesteśmy zupełnie sami w tej niewielkiej, przeszklonej przestrzeni. Wcześniej byłam zbyt podekscytowana, by to dostrzec.

Zmierzyłam podejrzliwym wzrokiem swojego towarzysza. Domyśliłam się, że albo zauroczył pracownika obiektu, albo nieźle mu za to zapłacił. Albo jedno i drugie.

Nie miałam czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Na dłuższą chwilę zatonęłam w jego zielonych oczach, które błyszczały w tym momencie rozbawieniem. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widziałam, jak podchodzi do mnie, bierze moją twarz w dłonie i nachyla się nade mną coraz niżej…

Kiedy poczułam jego usta na swoich, były delikatne i jakby czekające na moje dalsze przyzwolenie. Zupełnie inne od Damona… Kiedy złapałam się na tym, o czym myślę, zganiłam się za własną głupotę i postanowiłam już na zawsze pozbyć się wspomnień na jego temat! Aby pozwolić Stefanowi na kontynuację tej cudownie przyjemnej pieszczoty, podeszłam jeszcze krok do niego i położyłam mu dłonie na ramionach, żeby przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej. Połączyliśmy się w słodkim, zniewalającym pocałunku, od którego zabrakło mi tchu. Potem na moment odsunęliśmy się od siebie i patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy i prawie niedostrzegalnie skinęłam głową i sama go pocałowałam, dając mu przyzwolenie, by posunął się dalej. Jego usta bardzo powoli, chyba po to, żeby mnie dalej dręczyć, przesuwały się na linię mojej szczęki do płatka ucha, a potem na szyję, natomiast jego dłonie przesunęły się na moje plecy i gładziły każdą nierówność, każdą wypukłość mojego ciała.

Kiedy przesunął się na dekolt, otworzyłam oczy i wtedy…

Wtedy w szybie przed nami, w której co najwyżej powinniśmy się lekko odbijać my oboje, zauważyłam…

TWARZ DAMONA!

Patrzył na mnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy tak głupio wyrzuciłam z siebie to, że uważam go tylko za bezwzględnego mordercę.

Jednocześnie przeraziłam się tym i zabolało mnie to tak bardzo, że natychmiast odskoczyłam od Stefana i odwróciłam się od niego plecami. Dotknęłam dłonią swoich ust, by wcale nie poczuć podniecającego smaku ust Damona. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym wszystkim brakuje mi… właśnie jego!

Całowanie się ze Stefanem było przyjemne i… właśnie – przyjemne. Zabrakło tej namiętności, tej pierwotnej radości, tej iskry, która przy jego starszym bracie zawsze zapalała się we mnie z pełną mocą i powodowała u mnie prawie że samozapłon. A właśnie w tej chwili zrozumiałam, że nie byłabym w stanie zgodzić się na mniej.

Pięknie!

Po prostu cudownie!

Patrzyłam w tym momencie już bezmyślnie na przepiękną panoramę Londynu, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie straszną, okrutną prawdę:

ZAKOCHAŁAM SIĘ W DAMONIE!

I nie zmienił tego fakt, że przed momentem całowałam się z jego młodszym bratem.

Odwróciłam się wreszcie do Stefana i… w jego oczach ujrzałam zrozumienie.

- Przepraszam. Pospieszyłem się…

Podeszłam znów do niego i ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie. Musiał wiedzieć, że to nie on był winny, to ja byłam wszystkiemu winna.

- Nie, Stefanie. To wcale nie dlatego… - Czułam, jak drży mi podbródek, jakbym za moment miała się rozpłakać.

Wtedy do niego dotarło.

- Kiedy zobaczyłem to zdjęcie, na którym całowałaś się z Damonem… Już tedy domyśliłem się, że się spóźniłem.

Bezgłośnie roześmiałam się w odpowiedzi, ale był to śmiech przez łzy.

- To raczej my oboje się spóźniliśmy… Ale teraz… - Zawahałam się, ale wiedziałam, że dla spokoju swojego ducha musiał to usłyszeć. – Już wiesz… - Głos mi się łamał. – Dla mnie to zawsze był, jest i będzie Damon… - Uświadomiłam sobie, że była to prawda. Moje początkowe zauroczenie Stefanem było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czułam w obecności Damona. Tak było od samego początku.

Stefan pokiwał głową i pocałował mnie w policzek.

- Rozumiem.

Nie chciałam go stracić. Powstrzymałam jeszcze przez chwile łzy i spytałam:

- Ale… możemy być przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Powoli skinął głową i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

- Zawsze nimi byliśmy. I na pewno będziemy.

Pocałowałam go w policzek i przytuliłam się do niego, a on objął mnie ciasno ramionami.

- Damon ma szczęście…

Zdusiłam śmiech.

- Nie powiedziałabym tak. Nie po tym, jak go potraktowałam ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieliśmy. Chociaż założę się, że przeszedł z tym do porządku dziennego na pewno szybciej niż ja.

- Nie pożerał tony lodów i nie wlewał w siebie hektolitrów kawy, żeby nie spać w nocy? – Usłyszałam nad sobą jego rozbawiony głos.

Aż go trzepnęłam pięścią w plecy, wciąż go obejmując.

- W każdym razie, jeśli oczekuje, że będę go szukać a potem padnę mu do stóp i będę błagać o wybaczenie, to się grubo myli. Mam zamiar ostatecznie sprowokować go do tego, żeby to on mnie przeprosił…

- Jestem pewien, że ci się to uda…

Roześmialiśmy się głośno, kiedy obojgu nam przyszła do głowy wizja Damona, klęczącego u moich stóp i kajającego się za to, co zrobił.

**xxx**

***Barbra Streisand/Glee Cast - _One Less Bell To Answer/A House Is Not A Home_**


	13. Part II Venendo a Mystic Falls: Rozdz12

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12<strong>

Nie wróciliśmy wspólnie do Polski. Uznaliśmy wspólnie, że nie tylko poradzę sobie od tego momentu sama, ale także, że lepiej będzie, jeśli przez jakiś czas będę trzymać się z dala od obu braci Salvatore'ów. Oczywiście, mieliśmy zamiar codziennie rozmawiać ze sobą przez Skype'a. Stefan postanowił wrócić na jakiś czas do Stanów, do swojego domu rodzinnego, do Mystic Falls, w Wirginii. Wsparłam go w tym pomyśle, bo chciałam udowodnić i jemu, i sobie, że jestem w stanie być niezależna. Umówiliśmy się jednak, że po roku, kiedy obronię licencjat, przyjadę do niego na dłużej. Już nawet wymyśliliśmy, że powiem swoim rodzicom, że dostałam stypendium na uniwersytecie w Richmond.

Kiedy żegnałam Stefana na lotnisku Heathrow, pocałowałam go w policzek i poczekałam, aż jego samolot odleci. Od razu też zauważyłam różnicę w swojej reakcji. Nagły brak Stefana nie spowodował takiej pustki w moim sercu, jaka powstała po tym, jak zniknął jego brat. Chyba jednak niestety musiałam pogodzić się z myślą, że zakochałam się w Damonie. Wciąż nie bardzo przyjmowałam tego do wiadomości i próbowałam się wypierać, ale już się nie dało.

Resztę czasu w Londynie spędziłam ze swoimi starymi znajomymi, którzy przyjechali tam do pracy. Czasami też samotnie chodziłam do klubów, by tam wypatrywać kolejnych ofiar, które wymagały mojej… pomocy. Podczas jednego z takich wieczorów poznałam miłego, szarmanckiego i bardzo przystojnego Anglika, z którym świetnie mi się rozmawiało. Chociaż spotykaliśmy się przez następne dni na lunchach i kolacjach, trzymałam go trochę na dystans, bo nowo nabyta świadomość o mojej miłości do Damona hamowała we mnie wszelką chęć flirtu i szukania nowego związku. Postanowiliśmy jednak pozostać w kontakcie telefonicznym i było mi bardzo miło, kiedy mój znajomy ostatniego dnia odprowadził mnie na samolot do Polski i tuż przed ostatecznym pożegnaniem pocałował mnie w policzek.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Wróciłam do Warszawy i zajmowałam sobie czas czymkolwiek się dało. Zaczęłam właściwie co wieczór polować na miejscowych zboczeńców i skutecznie ich resocjalizować na swój sposób. To był także niezły sposób na zmniejszenie negatywnego działania ludzkiej krwi na mój organizm. Miałam nadzieję, że za jakieś 10, 20 lat może w ogóle się uodpornię na te dziwne alergeny.

Rzeczywiście, codziennie rozmawiałam ze Stefanem przez Skype'a. Stopniowo dowiadywałam się coraz więcej o tym, co działo się u niego w Mystic Falls. Najpierw, jeszcze w trakcie wakacji, uratował pewną dziewczynę z wypadku samochodowego, ale miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdążył pomóc także jej rodzicom. Starałam się wspierać go psychicznie, jak tylko mogłam. Szczególnie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że ta dziewczyna, Elena, wyglądała dokładnie jak… jego i Damona pierwsza wielka miłość – Katherine!

Powstrzymywałam się od komentarzy (z moją nieustającą tęsknotą za starszym Salvatore'em raczej nie byłam w pozycji, by osądzać kogokolwiek, a już szczególnie Stefana). Podczas, gdy moje dni upływały spokojnie i pracowicie, przetykane tylko kolejnymi facetami, na których polowałam i skutecznie pozbawiałam ich chorych skłonności, życie młodszego Salvatore'a nie wydawało się tak różowe. Rozbawiło mnie, że po tym, jak przerwał studia na moim kierunku, wrócił… do liceum! Kiedy jednak wydało się, że obiekt jego westchnień jest dopiero w drugiej klasie, wszystko stało się jasne. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że bawiło mnie to niezmiernie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jakiś czas później, podczas jednej z naszych codziennych rozmów, Stefan przyznał, że… Damon przybył do Mystic Falls! Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać swojej reakcji na tę wieść, bo poczułam, jak serce mi zamiera i już, już miałam zadać to pytanie, kiedy Stefan spuścił wzrok i pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie, nie wspomniał o tobie nawet słowem zaraz po tym, jak zapytał, czy spodobało mi się przerzucenie z wampirzycy-studentki na śmiertelniczkę-licealistkę.

Wolałam nie przyznawać się do tego, że trochę mnie to zabolało. Szczególnie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Damon wrócił do swoich starych nawyków – i to w dodatku w zwiększonym stopniu. Stał się zły do szpiku kości. Miałam przeczucie, że na taki stan rzeczy miał również wpływ fakt, że go odrzuciłam. Kiedy się jeszcze doda do tego sposób, w jaki to zrobiłam… Zabolało mnie, że z tego powodu niewinni ludzie musieli cierpieć.

Po kolejnych rozmowach ze Stefanem miałam coraz większą ochotę i wewnętrzną potrzebę, by pojechać do Mystic Falls. Jednak umówiliśmy się, obiecałam mu, że nie rzucę studiów na ostatnim roku licencjatu i że dopiero wtedy ruszę się z Polski. Miałam spędzać z najbliższymi jak najwięcej czasu – dopóki można było. Wiedziałam, że za jakiś czas będę musiała coś wymyślić – albo powiedzieć im prawdę o sobie, albo sfingować swoją śmierć… Każda możliwość napawała mnie lękiem i powodowała, że cierpiałam jeszcze bardziej. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że dramatyczne wydarzenia w Mystic Falls działy się niezależnie ode mnie, chociaż miałam ogromną ochotę, by jednak jakoś tam pomóc.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tak mijały kolejne tygodnie i miesiące. Przez ten czas prawie przyzwyczaiłam się do pustego mieszkania, którym zajmowałam się samotnie. Nie miałam problemu z utrzymaniem go – obaj Salvatore'owie wydzielili na to specjalny fundusz ze swojej ogromnej fortuny. Ponieważ wszystko, co dostawałam od rodziców oraz pieniądze zarabiane na sporadycznych jeszcze tłumaczeniach przekazywałam im do inwestycji, sama powoli zaczynałam gromadzić swój prywatny majątek. Mogłam się dzięki temu poczuć trochę bardziej niezależna.

Jednak pieniądze zarabiane na przyszłe, wieczne życie, nie osłodziły mi faktu, że Damon wyraźnie zakochiwał się w Elenie – ukochanej Stefana. Szczególnie po tym, jak nie znalazł Katherine w grobowcu. Obiecałam sobie, że nigdy nie dam mu po sobie poznać, jak bardzo z tego powodu cierpiałam i co naprawdę do niego czułam. Już sama świadomość tego, że zakochałam się w nim na amen, bolała mnie jak cholera. To naprawdę nie mógł być szczyt marzeń – darzyć uczuciem swojego własnego mordercę, który w dodatku kochał dwie inne kobiety, a nie ciebie. W zwalczeniu tego uczucia nie pomogła nawet wiadomość o tym, że Damon zabił przemiłą, przesympatyczną Lexi, z którą od naszego pierwszego spotkania utrzymywałam kontakt i poprosiłam, by także w moim imieniu spędziła ze Stefanem jego urodziny. Czułam z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Może gdyby tam nie pojechała… W każdym razie, byłam na niego wściekła i jednocześnie tęskniłam strasznie za tym, żeby móc mu osobiście to wygarnąć…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zaraz po tym, jak obroniłam licencjat na piątkę, wyrobiłam sobie amerykańską wizę, pożegnałam się na jakiś czas z rodzicami i, pod pretekstem wyjazdu na stypendium, spakowałam walizkę z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami i poleciałam do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie uprzedziłam wcześniej Stefana. Myślał, że, jak zwykle, będziemy tego wieczora rozmawiać ze sobą przez Skype''a. Wysłałam mu jednak wiadomość, że tym razem będę dostępna trochę później. W praktyce, w czasie, który upłynął od naszej ostatniej rozmowy, przeleciałam do Nowego Jorku, gdzie kupiłam sobie samochód, którym przejechałam ponad pół tysiąca kilometrów do Mystic Falls, w Wirginii.

W tym momencie składałam dziękczynne modlitwy za to, że wcześniej udało mi się już zrobić prawo jazdy, bo Stefan nauczył mnie prowadzić. Odrobinę uszczupliłam swoje zasoby finansowe i zainwestowałam w jasnoniebieskiego forda mustanga shelby 500gt. Skoro byłam w Ameryce, to aż wypadało kupić amerykański samochód! W dodatku moje wyostrzone wampirze zmysły zdecydowanie ułatwiały mi prowadzenie tego super szybkiego sportowego auta.

Dzięki niemu dojechałam do Mystic Falls jeszcze przed wieczorem. Kiedy przejeżdżałam przez miasteczko czułam przez przyciemniane szyby, że oczy przechodniów skupiają się na moim samochodzie. Pomyślałam, że to bardzo dobrze! Jakiś przemiły małolat, który ślinił się na jego widok, uprzejmie wskazał mi drogę do rezydencji Salvatore'ów.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zatrzymałam się na podjeździe wielkiego, pięknego domu, który pierwotnie był pensjonatem. Przez chwilę tylko pozwoliłam sobie na zganienie samej siebie za to, że najprawdopodobniej na własne życzenie pakowałam się w kłopoty. Odetchnęłam głęboko, wysiadłam z samochodu, wyciągnęłam walizkę bagażnika i raźnym krokiem skierowałam się z nią do drzwi frontowych. Zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem i zaraz poprawiłam ubranie wymięte od długiej, przerywanej jedynie na tankowanie, jazdy z Nowego Jorku. Przybrałam na twarz uśmiech, maskujący silne zdenerwowanie, bo spodziewałam się, że naprzeciw wyjdzie mi Stefan.

Kiedy otwierał, wykrzyknęłam radośnie: „Niespodzianka!".

A jednak…stanęłam oko w oko ze swoim sennym prześladowcą. Damon był tak samo, albo jeszcze nawet bardziej przystojny, seksowny i pociągający, jak wtedy, kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni. Miał też mniej więcej podobny wyraz twarzy do tego, kiedy się ze mną żegnał. Wyrzucił tylko z siebie:

- Marta… - Po czym zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem.

Zaczęłam uporczywie pukać i trwało to dobrą minutę. Wkurzyło mnie, że najprawdopodobniej Damon w ten sposób odbijał sobie to, jak zachowałam się wobec niego prawie półtora roku wcześniej!

Dopiero, kiedy już jego potrzeba wbijania mi szpili została na chwilę zaspokojona, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Tym razem starszy Salvatore posłał mi kwaśny uśmiech, który doskonale pokazywał, jak bardzo był niezadowolony z tego, że mnie widzi.

- Marta Zalewska… Co za nieprzyjemna niespodzianka!

Postanowiłam nie być od niego gorsza i także fałszywym uśmieszkiem zamaskowałam, jak bardzo zabolało mnie to niechętne powitanie. Mierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów i nie pozostałam mu dłużna, co, niestety, uświadomiło mi, że zdecydowanie poziom jego niesamowitości chyba nawet się podwoił od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Wręcz epatował seksem. Ślinka mi aż zaczęła cieknąć, ale powstrzymałam się przed tym, by to okazać. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało!

- Tak myślałem, że w końcu nie wytrzymasz i staniesz w moich drzwiach, błagając mnie o wybaczenie… - Nawet nie próbował ukrywać satysfakcji w swoim głosie. Na szczęście byłam na to przygotowana.

- Nie przyjechałam do ciebie, tylko do Stefana. – odpowiedziałam chłodno.

W tym momencie krzywy uśmieszek zamienił się po prostu w czystą satysfakcję.

- Niestety, mój kochany braciszek właśnie wyjechał, by spędzić uroczy czas ze swoją ukochaną Eleną i nie może cię przywitać…

Myślał, że zrobi to na mnie wrażenie. Że mnie to zaboli.

To znaczyło, że Stefan nigdy nie powiedział mu o zmianie moich uczuć…

Świetnie!

- Nie ma sprawy, spotkam się z nim później... Byłabym po prostu bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś wskazał mi moją sypialnię… - powiedziałam niewinnym tonem, jakby nigdy nic.

Jego mina była warta każdych pieniędzy. Szybko się jednak opanował i wrócił do wrednie dowcipkującego siebie.

- O ile to nie będzie moja sypialnia, to możesz zapomnieć o noclegu u nas… - Posłał mi bardzo sugestywne spojrzenie. A jednak wciąż mnie pragnął. Bardzo dobrze. Łatwiej będzie sprowokować go do przeprosin…

Przeszłam obok niego tak blisko, że nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry.

- Z chęcią zajmę twój pokój… Jeśli tylko ty będziesz trzymał się od niego z daleka!

Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę, skierowałam się w stronę schodów na piętro. Zanim jednak weszłam na pierwszy stopień, zerknęłam za siebie i z wielką satysfakcją zauważyłam, że Damon wciąż stał tam, gdzie wcześniej i podążał za mną ponurym wzrokiem. Spojrzałam prosto w jego piękne, błękitne oczy i użyłam całej siły woli, by w nich nie zatonąć.

- Ciebie też miło znów widzieć, Damonie.

Błyskawicznie znalazłam się na górze i wybrałam sobie jedną z sypialni, bo Stefan mi obiecał, że, kiedy przyjadę, jego dom będzie stał dla mnie otworem. Oczywiście, wybrałam pokój położony jak najdalej od apartamentów Damona, które rozpoznałam po tym, że rozchodził się w nich jego zapach, który zawsze pachniał dla mnie czystym seksem. To znaczy – tak to sobie zawsze wyobrażałam…

Położyłam walizkę na ławie w sypialni i ciężko opadłam na łóżko. I co ja miałam teraz zrobić?


	14. Rozdział 13

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 13<strong>

Przebrałam się w świeże ciuchy i właśnie wychodziłam z przylegającej do pokoju łazienki, kiedy ktoś zapukał we framugę drzwi.

- Można?

Kiedy zobaczyłam Stefana, aż podskoczyłam z radości. Podbiegłam do niego i uścisnęłam go serdecznie.

- Damon powiedział mi, że mamy gościa. Spodziewałem się, że porozmawiamy dzisiaj przez Skype'a, ale nie wspominałaś, że zobaczymy się na żywo!

Pocałowałam go w policzek.

- Chciałam zrobić ci niespodziankę! No i nie mogłam się już doczekać, by poznać sławną Elenę!

Śmiejąc się głośno, zeszliśmy na dół, do kuchni.

- Poznasz ją jutro. Dzisiaj ma babski wieczór z Bonnie i Caroline.

Podziękowałam, kiedy rzucił mi butelkę zwierzęcej krwi z lodówki.

- Bonnie – czarownicą i Caroline – wampirzycą, którą zabiła suka Katherine? – Skinął głową. – Widzisz? Pamiętam! – Parsknął śmiechem. Jednak dręczyło mnie inne pytanie. – Powiedz, czy Twoja Elena wciąż nie ustaje w swoich zamiarach by dać się zabić przez Klausa?

Stefan tym razem smutno potwierdził. Podeszłam do niego i poklepałam go po ramieniu.

- Nie martw się. Kopnę ją w tyłek, kiedy już ją poznam i od razu jej się odmyśli!

Oboje znów się roześmialiśmy. Poczułam, że Stefan musiał potrzebować tego już od dłuższego czasu.

- A ty? Jak po pierwszym starciu z Damonem? W ogóle, to przepraszam, że nie było mnie w domu, żeby cię przywitać… - Położyłam mu palec na ustach, żeby się przymknął.

- Wszystko w porządku. Żyję. Nie rozpadłam się na kawałki. Nie pokazałam mu, co czuję.

Był pełen zrozumienia.

- A wciąż czujesz?

Niechętnie pokiwałam głową, by potwierdzić.

- Nic na to nie poradzę. Czepiło się to mnie i nie chce minąć. A więc zaakceptowałam to i postanowiłam ruszyć dalej.

Jeszcze przez długi czas rozmawialiśmy i żartowaliśmy – tym razem nie ograniczani przez odległość i połączenie internetowe. Dowiedziałam się, że tego dnia Damon i on nieźle dostali po tyłkach od wilkołaków, które porwały Caroline. Uratował ich tylko czarownik, współpracujący ze słynnym Elijah'em – Pierwotnym, który poszedł na układ z Eleną i który chciał zabić Klausa. To znaczy, że już go lubiłam. A ze wszystkich opowieści Stefana wychodziło na to, że ten cały legendarny Klaus to był drań, którego należało się jak najszybciej pozbyć.

W końcu Stefan poszedł się położyć do siebie, a ja zostałam w salonie i najpierw spędziłam czas, rozglądając się dookoła, podziwiając skarby, jakie można było tam znaleźć. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Niewiele myśląc, podbiegłam do nich, by otworzyć.

Na progu stała około trzydziestoletnia, elegancka i seksowna ciemna blondynka o inteligentnym spojrzeniu. Na mój widok, odrobinę się zmieszała.

- Hej, jestem Andie Starr. Damon mnie zaprosił…

Miałam ogromną ochotę zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem. Nie było trudno domyślić się, jaki był cel jej wizyty. Zamiast tego jednak uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

- Jestem Marta. Przyjaciółka Damona i Stefana. Miło mi poznać. – Wpadłam na pomysł, by ją zauroczyć, żeby poszła i nigdy nie wracała. Ale to byłoby idiotyczne, beznadziejne i absolutnie dowodziłoby o mojej zazdrości o Damona, co tylko spowodowałoby, że wykorzystałby to przeciwko mnie. Nie ma mowy!

Zaprosiłam ją do środka i nawet słodkim głosem zawołałam, wiedząc, że adresat to usłyszy:

- Damon! Andie przyszła do ciebie!

Moment później był już na dole. I znów wyglądał jak chodzący seks. To mętne błękitne spojrzenie, ten krzywy uśmieszek… Szczególnie, że teraz skierowany był do mnie, bo ewidentnie był przekonany, że bardzo się przejmę, że zaprosił sobie na noc panienkę. Och, miałam ochotę trzepnąć go w twarz i powiedzieć, żeby zapomniał o każdej innej kobiecie, żeby znów popatrzył na mnie tak, jak wtedy, przy ścianie, na weselu – jakbym była jedyną na świecie…

- Och, dziękuję ci, kochana, że ją wpuściłaś… A teraz wybaczysz… - Posłał mi perskie oko i zajął się swoim gościem, a z mojej twarzy nie zniknął uprzejmy uśmiech do momentu, kiedy nie zniknęli razem na piętrze.

Zaraz po tym skierowałam się do biblioteki, o której Stefan powiedział mi, że Damon trzyma tam najlepszego bourbona. Wyciągnęłam karafkę, nalałam sobie i wypiłam całą szklankę jednym haustem. Wyzwałam się od ostatnich kretynek i skierowałam się jedną z bocznych klatek schodowych na piętro, na którym znalazła się moja sypialnia.

Po długiej podróży zrobiłam sobie długą, gorącą kąpiel z pianą, podczas której, aby się zrelaksować, oglądałam na łazienkowym telewizorze cały maraton odcinków poprzedniego sezonu _Plotkary_. Nie ma to jak martwić się cudzymi, najczęściej płytkimi i beznadziejnymi problemami, żeby zapomnieć o swoich.

* * *

><p>W podobnej bąbelkowej kąpieli, tylko że w dwuosobowej wannie w łazience przy sypialni Damona, bawił w tym samym czasie on sam wraz z Andie – seksowną reporterką wiadomości. Wciąż do niego nie docierało, że Marta, o której próbował zapomnieć przez minione półtora roku, znajdowała się zaledwie parę metrów od niego. Jakie licho ją przywiało do Mystic Falls, szczególnie w tej cholernej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli? Czy ona aż się prosiła o to, żeby dać się zabić, tak jak zamierzała Elena?<p>

- Nie wierzę, że do mnie zadzwoniłeś. Myślałam, że byłam zbyt arogancka, każąc Jennie przekazać ci mój numer. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos towarzyszki. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Była zupełnie inna niż Marta, inna niż Elena. O wiele… prostsza.

- Lubię kobiety, które wiedzą, czego chcą. – odpowiedział w końcu. Andie na te słowa uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

- Dziękuję. To czego chcesz, wysoki przystojniaku? – Parsknął śmiechem.

- Aż taki wysoki nie jestem. – Przez moment milczał. - Potrzebuję rozrywki.

Oczy kobiety aż zabłysły.

- Możesz mnie zaprosić do łóżka, kiedy tylko chcesz.

Tak, to była prawda. To było takie bezproblemowe. Ale nie do końca o to mu chodziło.

- Rzecz w tym, seksowna reporterko, że mam problem i potrzebuję pomocy. Nie daje mi to spokoju.

Andie wydawała się być zaintrygowana. Natura dziennikarki śledczej zaczęła z niej wychodzić.

- Opowiedz mi o nim.

Damon zawahał się. Był rozdarty. Właściwie miał przecież dwa problemy. Jeden miał na imię Elena i nie dawał mu spokoju, a drugi – Marta – i, choć potrafiła być prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku, zależało mu na niej. Jednak nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Jak to ubrać w słowa?

- Kocham kobietę, która nigdy nie będzie moja. – Wszystko powinno być w liczbie mnogiej, ale po co jeszcze bardziej komplikować sprawę?

Andie westchnęła ciężko. Oparła się o ścianę wanny i przez chwilę wyglądała na zrezygnowaną.

- Wiedziałam. Zawsze na takich trafiam. – Była jednak inteligentna i uznała, że zdecydowanie wyjdzie jej na dobre, jeśli dowie się czegoś więcej. Damon wydawał jej się taki… tajemniczy. I jednocześnie – smutny z jakiejś niewyjaśnionej przyczyny. - Dlaczego nie może być twoja? Zakładam, że jest z innym?

Jedna tak, druga nie. Jedna kocha jego brata, druga też. Wychodziło na to samo.

- Tak, ale nie o to chodzi. – Przypomniał sobie, jak zachowywał się po tym, jak Marta go ostatecznie odtrąciła. Patrzyła na niego wtedy tak… Nawet Elena nigdy nie czuła do niego aż takiej nienawiści… Nic nie mógł na to poradzić i ta bezsilność denerwowała go najbardziej. - Tylko o to, że miłość do niej doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Nie panuję nad tym.

- Nie ufasz sobie będąc przy niej? – Andie wyraźnie była skłonna mu pomóc, a przynajmniej go wesprzeć. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie ufam sobie będąc przy kimkolwiek. – Mówił bardzo powoli. Zależało mu, by zrozumiała wszystko bardzo dokładnie. - Jestem zły. – Przypomniało mu się, jak dla rozrywki przemienił Martę. Jak potem tutaj, w Mystic Falls, zrobił podobnie z Vicki. - Robię różne rzeczy. – Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Marty, jej przerażone spojrzenie, kiedy patrzyła, jak wyssał do cna krew z tamtej dziewczyny na parkingu. - Zabijam ludzi. – Na moment uwolnił się od wspomnień, bo zauważył strach w oczach swojej towarzyszki. Szybko zauroczył ją, by się uspokoiła. - Nie bój się. Nic ci nie grozi.

Andie wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Zauroczenie podziałało i właściwie całkiem swobodnie spytała:

- Dlaczego zabijasz ludzi?

Było na to tak proste wyjaśnienie.

- Bo to lubię. To leży w mojej naturze. – Przypomniał sobie, jak często Marta musiała walczyć ze swoją własną wampirzą naturą, żeby nie narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo. Jak za każdym razem, kiedy choć spróbowała ludzkiej krwi, musiała się potem truć werbeną. Wolał jednak odsunąć od siebie to wspomnienie. - Taki już jestem. – Westchnął ciężko. - Ale muszę być grzeczny, by ją chronić. – By je ochronić. Obie, bo ta idiotka Marta sama zdecydowała się wpakować w paszczę lwa. - Do tego chce, bym był lepszy, przez co nie mogę być sobą. Rozumiesz mój problem?

Kobieta słuchała go uważnie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała się skomentować jego słowa.

- Może taki już teraz jesteś. Miłość nas zmienia.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

- Przestań gadać. Pocałuj mnie. Bądź moją rozrywką.

Pocałował ją namiętnie, jako preludium do tego, co dopiero miało nastąpić. Po chwili także, przesunął swe usta na jej szyję i wyczuwając jej przyśpieszone tętno, wbił swe ostre kły w miejsce najbliższe głównej tętnicy. Smakował jej krew z największą przyjemnością, smakował ją, by przypominać sobie nieustannie o swej prawdziwej naturze. Wiedział, że będzie musiał w końcu przestać, pozwolić jej żyć. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.


	15. Rozdział 14

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14<strong>

Obudziłam się wcześnie. Gorąca, długa kąpiel przed snem pomogła mi zasnąć i tej nocy, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, nie prześladowały mnie wizje Damona, które doprowadziłyby mnie do bezsenności. Może to dlatego, że wystarczająco dużo już sobie wyobraziłam tuż przed snem, kiedy zastanawiałam się, co też takiego robi on z tą całą seksowną reporterką. Patrzyłam w sufit i aż skrzywiłam się na tę myśl.

Z ciężkim sercem podniosłam się z łóżka i zaraz po porannym prysznicu ubrałam się w obcisłe dżinsy i jedwabną, granatową bluzkę z dekoltem w łódkę i rękawami ľ. Włosy, które przez cały czas od przemiany pozostawiałam długie, a jedynie je cieniowałam, związałam w luźny węzeł na karku. Kiedy obejrzałam siebie w lusterku, byłam dosyć zadowolona z tego, co widziałam. Wystarczyło jeszcze podkreślić oczy eyelinerem i byłam gotowa na pierwszą konfrontację z Damonem Salvatore'em. No, i jeszcze musiałam do tego dorzucić eleganckie, cieliste koturny od Louboutina1 (cóż, musiałam przecież w czymś chodzić przez wieczność! Czemu by nie akurat w Louboutinach?) – nie miałam zamiaru, jeśli nie było takiej potrzeby, dawać swojemu przeciwnikowi również przewagi wzrostu!

Zeszłam na dół, ale było tam pusto. Dopiero, kiedy doszłam do kuchni, znalazłam tam Stefana, przygotowującego śniadanie. Przywitaliśmy się i zanim zdążyłam powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, postawił przede mną na wysokim blacie talerz z jajkami na bekonie. Och, zawsze wychodziły mu genialnie. Dobrze, że już nie musiałam dbać o linię, bo mogłam z czystym sumieniem właściwie pożreć swoją porcję.

- I jak tam dziewczyny? Udał się babski wieczór? - Spytałam, bo domyśliłam się, że Stefan-ranny ptaszek, już dawno się z nią skontaktował.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Dlatego też planujemy dzisiaj wyjazd tylko we dwójkę… Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, żebym przedstawił cię wszystkim, to możemy to przełożyć…

Uspokoiłam go szybko i wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.

- I pozbawić was jednej z bardzo niewielu możliwości, by pobyć naprawdę razem, sami? Nie ma mowy! Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. – Był mi za to wdzięczny, zauważyłam bez trudu.

- W takim razie możesz pojechać ze mną, kiedy będę ją odbierać. Elena nie mogła się doczekać, by cię poznać…

Skinęłam głową. Już od dawna chciałam zobaczyć na własne oczy słynną Elenę Gilbert. A przy tym, każdy pretekst był dobry, by nie być na miejscu, kiedy Damon będzie żegnał się ze swoją wczorajszą zdobyczą.

- Na to się zgadzam. Ale lepiej będzie jeśli ty pojedziesz swoim samochodem, a ja swoim – muszę przecież później jakoś tutaj wrócić…

- Ach, właśnie… - Stefan przypomniał sobie o czymś. – To twój mustang shelby, ten przed domem?

Przytaknęłam.

- Myślałam o astonie martinie, ale wiesz… Skoro jestem w Ameryce, postanowiłam wybrać lokalną markę!

Roześmieliśmy się oboje i nasza rozmowa zeszła na samochody. Od czasu, kiedy zaczęłam pasjami oglądać brytyjskiego Top Geara, moja wiedza na ten temat wzrosła chyba stukrotnie. Dlatego też z przyjemnością opowiedziałam Stefanowi, jak to sprzedawca mustanga nie wierzył własnym oczom, kiedy omawiałam z nim szczegółowo każdy parametr tego samochodu. A już szczególnie, kiedy zażyczyłam sobie ten akurat, specjalny, pięciusetkonny model shelby.

Po kwadransie podjeżdżaliśmy pod dom Caroline Forbes. Nagle drzwi frontowe się otworzyły i z budynku wyszły trzy śliczne dziewczyny: jedna drobna, brunetka, o skórze o oliwkowym odcieniu – Bonnie, czarownica; druga wysoka blondynka – prawdziwa „Piękność z Południa" – Caroline, wampirzyca; trzecia – mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, opalona szatynka, o której domyśliłam się, że jest właśnie tą słynną Eleną. To ona radośnie podeszła do Stefana i pocałowała go na powitanie. Obserwowałam całą scenkę z przyjemnością i radością, że chociaż mojemu przyjacielowi udało się być w końcu z kimś szczęśliwym.

Po chwili Stefan przedstawił nas sobie.

- Eleno, to jest Marta Zalewska, moja przyjaciółka z Polski. Opowiadałem Ci o niej. Marto, to Elena Gilbert…

- O której rozmawialiśmy godzinami na Skype'ie! – Dokończyłam za niego. – Bardzo miło mi cię poznać! Dużo o tobie słyszałam! – Pocałowałyśmy się w policzek na przywitanie.

- O tobie też czasami Stefan nie przestawał mówić… - Wydawała mi się przemiła i naprawdę, od razu ją polubiłam.

- Tak, mnie szczególnie opowiadał o tobie, kiedy próbował mnie przyuczyć do swojej zwierzęcej diety! – Caroline pełna werwy i energii, doskoczyła do naszej trójki i powitała mnie serdecznie. – Jestem Caroline!

Rozmawialiśmy sobie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, w końcu także Bonnie podeszła do mnie i się zapoznałyśmy, ale odnosiła się do mnie ze znacznie większą rezerwą niż Elena i Caroline. Pewnie myślała: „Kolejny wampir w mieście, kolejne kłopoty". Jednak, kiedy żegnaliśmy się z Eleną i Stefanem i zaproponowałam, że zawiozę ją do domu, nie oponowała. Caroline chciała zaprosić mnie do siebie na kawę, ale – ponieważ nie było w domu jej mamy – nie było człowieka, który mógłby mnie wpuścić. Dlatego umówiłyśmy się na później na spotkanie w miejscowej restauracji – Mystic Grillu.

Oczy Bonnie były wielkie jak spodki, kiedy zobaczyła mój samochód.

- To forma dodania sobie odwagi. – szepnęłam, żeby zmniejszyć trochę szok, w jakim była. – Jeśli Damon doprowadzi mnie do szału, wsiądę za kółko i odjadę w siną dal, zanim zdąży mnie dogonić.

- Damon? – Na twarzy Bonnie pojawiła się wyraźna niechęć.

- Nie przepadasz za nim? – spytałam, czując, że właśnie znalazłyśmy temat do rozmowy.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Oprócz paru innych rzeczy, które mam mu za złe, między innymi próbował mnie zabić. A co z tobą?

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Napadł na mnie. Na siłę nakarmił krwią. Zabił mnie. Przemienił. Zostawił na pastwę losu, Och, a później wrócił i zaczął się do mnie przystawiać… - Spojrzałam w jej stronę i już wiedziałam, że znalazłyśmy wspólny język. Świetnie. Jeśli udało mi się zdobyć coś w tym rodzaju u niechętnej, zdystansowanej i ewidentnie nienawidzącej wampirów czarownicy, to chyba byłam w stanie sprawić, żeby mnie polubili także inni.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Odwiozłam Bonnie do domu i, trochę niechętnie, wróciłam do domu Salvatore'ów. Kiedy zatrzymałam się na podjeździe. Przed drzwiami frontowymi zobaczyłam wysokiego, postawnego ciemnego blondyna. Przejrzałam pamięć w poszukiwaniu właściwych informacji wyciągniętych z rozmów ze Stefanem. W końcu w mojej głowie otworzyła się właściwa szufladka: Alaric Saltzman – nauczyciel historii/łowca wampirów/Damonowy kolega do kielicha. Mimo wszystko, postanowiłam uważać. W końcu, może nie polował na moich przyjaciół, ale kto wie, co mogłoby być ze mną?

Oczywiście, zauważył mój samochód. I wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego, gdy zobaczył kierowcę. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i, jakby nigdy nic, ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Mimo wszystko, posłałam mężczyźnie uśmiech.

To on pierwszy mi się przedstawił. Właśnie miałam mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy przed nami otworzyły się drzwi. To znaczy, Damon je otworzył swojej flamie – Andie.

- Miłego dnia, kochanie. – Pocałował ją tuż przed moim nosem. Nie dałam nic po sobie poznać. Uniosłam tylko brwi i obdarzyłam go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Andie natomiast zaraz przeszła obok mnie, życząc mi miłego dnia. – O, cześć Alaric. – Damon zauważył spojrzenia nas obojga i wtedy uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – To moja nowa laska. Andie Starr. „Wystrzałowe Wiadomości"… - Przewróciłam oczami, bo ewidentnie mówił tak na mój użytek.

Alaric zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- To się tak nie nazywa.

W odpowiedzi Damon wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, co sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej miałam ochotę mu przyłożyć.

- Wiem, ale lubię to mówić. A tak w ogóle… - Spojrzał na nas oboje. – Znacie się? Alaric Saltzman, Marta Zalewska. Marta, Alaric. – Przedstawił nas sobie, jakby nigdy nic. – Co tak stoicie? Wchodźcie!

- Miło mi poznać, Alaric. – Znów uśmiechnęłam się do mężczyzny, po czym weszłam do środka, nie oglądając się za siebie. Musiałam coś zrobić, żeby pozbyć się goryczy, którą odczuwałam, kiedy raz po raz w swojej głowie odtwarzałam aż mdłe w swej słodkości pożegnanie Damona z Andie. Pomyślałam, że zdecydowanie pobyt w Mystic Falls mógł mi pomóc w zwalczeniu tego idiotycznego uczucia do starszego Salvatore'a. W końcu, na każdym kroku przypominał mi, jak wielkim był dupkiem!

Niestety, zanim przeszłam na stronę domu, w której nie mogłam ich już podsłuchiwać, usłyszałam, jak Alaric cicho pyta Damona:

- Twoja była? – Dobrze, że już nie mogli mnie zobaczyć, bo mnie zamurowało.

- A z czego wnosisz? – Kpina w głosie wampira była oczywista.

- Może z tego, że widocznie nie może cię znieść… - BRAWO! Już lubiłam Alarica! Miał u mnie punkt! Jednak, zanim Damon zdążył to skomentować, skoczyłam na piętro ze swoją sypialnią, bo wiedziałam, że tam nie będę musiała go słuchać.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Niedługo później, kiedy już pożywiłam się krwią zwierzęcą i odświeżyłam i siebie i swój makijaż, ruszyłam do Mystic Grilla na spotkanie z Caroline. Tylko weszłam do środka, a już była przy mnie.

- Strasznie się cieszę, że mogłam cię poznać! Zawsze byłam bardzo ciekawa tej słynnej polskiej przyjaciółki Stefana…

Znalazłyśmy wolny stolik i zamówiłyśmy po kawie. Dopiero wtedy posłałam swojej towarzyszce uspokajający uśmiech.

- Nie musisz się martwić o swoją przyjaciółkę, Elenę. Nie jestem tu po to, żeby odbijać jej Stefana. – Prawie niezauważalnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Oczywiście zauważyłam to i skończyło się na tym, że obie się roześmiałyśmy. – Ok, przyznaję, swego czasu czułam coś do niego…

Caroline na to przewróciła oczami.

- A której z nas to się nie zdarzyło?

- No właśnie! – Nawiązała się między nami nić porozumienia. Czułam to przez skórę, wiedziałam po prostu, że mogę jej się zwierzyć. – Kiedy zaopiekował się mną po mojej przemianie, ubzdurałam sobie, że się w nim zakochałam. – Najwyraźniej ją to zaintrygowało. – Jednak wtedy w Warszawie pojawił się Damon…

Wampirzyca wzniosła oczy do góry.

- No tak! Damon i jego aura Bad Boya! Mów do mnie jeszcze!

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Domyślam się, że coś was łączyło…

- Niestety, w moim życiu zdarzył się taki epizod… Nieźle dałam mu sobą manipulować!

- No to naprawdę mamy wiele wspólnego… - Westchnęłam. – Pewnie Stefan wam powiedział, że to on mnie przemienił…

Przytaknęła.

- Tak, wtedy, kiedy Damon z nudów przemienił Vicki Donovan, Stefan nam powiedział, że już się zdarzyło coś podobnego. Pewnie musiało być ci ciężko. – Caroline ze współczuciem przykryła swoją moją dłoń, którą położyłam na stole.

Wzruszyłam na to ramionami.

- Powiedzmy, że nie było łatwo. W sumie, do tej pory nie mogę mu trochę wybaczyć, że mnie zabił. Ale – Postanowiłam wrócić do nieco weselszych wspomnień. – Nie pozostałam mu dłużna…

Caroline aż uniosła brwi z wrażenia.

- To co się stało w końcu?

- Niedługo później Damon wrócił do Warszawy i zajął w mieszkaniu moją sypialnię, chociaż, co prawda, odstąpił mi inną. Przez te kilka miesięcy, kiedy tam był, nie ustawał w próbach, żeby się do mnie dobrać.

- Domyślam się, że mu się nie udało…

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Zależy, jak na to popatrzeć…

- To znaczy?

Ledwie powstrzymywałam uśmiech na wspomnienie tamtych dni.

- Powiedzmy tak, kilka razy niewiele brakowało… Jednak ostatecznie kopnęłam go w tyłek i wyjechał!

- Brawo! Tak trzymać! – Caroline uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, ale ten uśmiech zbladł, kiedy zobaczyła, że posmutniałam. – Ale…? – Zauważyła, że się aż skrzywiłam.

- Ale niedługo później zorientowałam się, że tak naprawdę zawsze kochałam Stefana tylko i wyłącznie jak brata, bo…

Nie musiałam kończyć. Caroline zorientowała się od razu, co chciałam powiedzieć.

- Czyli teraz…

Przytaknęłam.

- Tak… Teraz to już zawsze tylko Damon i obawiam się, że tak już pozostanie… - Caroline nie puszczała mojej ręki. – Między innymi dlatego przyjechałam do Mystic Falls: żeby się z niego wyleczyć, kiedy przypomnę sobie, jaki z niego dupek!

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się śliczny, krzywy uśmieszek.

- Jestem przekonana, że ci się uda. O uświadomienie sobie akurat tego tutaj nie trudno!

Roześmiałyśmy się obie. Potem już rozmawiałyśmy swobodnie i tak, jakbyśmy się znały przez całe życie. Dawno już się tak dobrze nie czułam. Caroline opowiedziała mi także o problemach, jakie miała ze swoim chłopakiem, Mattem i przyjacielem – Tylerem, wilkołakiem. Obiecałam, że może na mnie liczyć w tej sprawie, szczególnie, jeśli chciałaby, by któremuś ktoś nieźle skopał tyłek. Akurat w tym byłam niezła.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jakiś czas później pojawiła się Bonnie i powiedziały mi obie w sekrecie, że planują przesłuchać syna tego czarownika od Elijah'a, żeby dowiedzieć się, co knuje Pierwotny. Później czarownica skierowała się w stronę chłopaka z kawą jako teoretyczną gałązką oliwną, a my z Caroline obserwowałyśmy wszystko uważnie. Nagle przy naszym stoliku pojawił się wysoki, całkiem przystojny małolat.

- Cześć, jak leci? – spytał Caroline.

- Jeremy, co ty tutaj robisz? – Aha! Jeremy – szesnastoletni brat Eleny! Musiałam przyznać, że był słodki, ale zaraz potem przypomniałam sobie, że jest o trzy lata młodszy od mojej młodszej siostry i zaledwie o rok starszy od mojego brata. Zdusiłam śmiech, kiedy to sobie uświadomiłam. Najwyraźniej wampirza pułapka wiekowa już mnie dopadała, skoro zaczynali mi się podobać znacznie młodsi. W końcu już od dwóch lat byłam dwudziestojednolatką. Caroline jeszcze to nie dotykało, bo była wciąż świeżakiem.

- Bonnie do mnie zadzwoniła. Chciałem pomóc. – Spojrzał w moją stronę. – A ona? – Jego wrogi ton był aż nazbyt oczywisty. Aż parsknęłam śmiechem. Pyskaty dzieciak!

- To Marta, przyjaciółka Stefana i moja. Jest z nami. – Caroline mnie wsparła i skierowała się do mnie. – Marta, proszę, poznaj wkurzającego młodszego brata Eleny, Jeremy'ego.

Podał mi rękę, a ja ją uścisnęłam i posłałam mu uśmiech.

- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Przyjechałam, by pomóc Stefanowi przy ochronie Eleny.

To go chyba trochę udobruchało, bo skinął głową prawie niedostrzegalnie.

- W takim razie witamy w Mystic Falls! – powiedział raczej ponuro, tak, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Bonnie właśnie wciska kit czarownikowi. Jest tam. – Wskazałam część sali, gdzie można było grać w bilard. Caroline natomiast zerknęła w stronę Jeremy'ego i skomentowała:

- Figlarnie się do niego uśmiecha…

Aż się uśmiechnęła, kiedy zobaczyła jego jeszcze bardziej ponurą minę na te słowa.

- Wystarczy. Już kumam.

Patrzyliśmy na tamtą dwójkę, jak Luca napił się kawy przyniesionej przez Bonnie i nagle zgiął się w pół i zachwiał się, więc we trójkę odeszliśmy od stolika i podeszliśmy do nich, a Jeremy przytrzymał już prawie nieprzytomnego czarownika. Razem z Caroline wymieniłyśmy rozbawione spojrzenia, kiedy usłyszałyśmy pytanie Jeremy'ego:

- Co to za piguła gwałtu czarownic?

- Silna. – odpowiedziała Bonnie z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Wyszliśmy z Mystic Grilla i w tym momencie rozdzwonił się mój telefon. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy na wyświetlaczu zobaczyłam, że to Damon. Machnęłam ręką do pozostałych, by szli dalej.

- Muszę to odebrać… - Caroline jednak została przy mnie jeszcze przez chwilę. Odebrałam i brzybrałam swój najbardziej znudzony ton. – Czego chcesz, Damon?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego słyszałam głosy, które musiały rozchodzić się po pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się telefon.

- Co jest między tobą, a tą laską z wiadomości? – Usłyszałam głos Alarica. Świetnie! Jeśli Damon próbował pogrywać ze mną w jakąś perwersyjną grę, niby do mnie dzwoniąc tak, żeby usłyszała, jak opowiada o swojej kochance, to czekało go niepowodzenie. Już miałam się rozłączyć, ale… jakoś nie mogłam. Caroline też słyszała rozmowę i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu, wspierając mnie i wskazując gestem, bym się nie wygłupiała i żebym się rozłączyła.

- Ma ikrę, co nie? – Usłyszałam zadowolony ton Damona i aż się obie skrzywiłyśmy. Jednak byłam masochistką, bo nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by słuchać dalej.

- Tylko jej nie zabijaj, proszę.

- Nawet gdyby, to kto zgłosiłby jej śmierć? – Przewróciłam oczami. Cały Damon!

- Po prostu tego nie rób. To przyjaciółka Jenny i wystarczy, że okłamuję ją we wszystkich innych sprawach. Nienawidzę kłamstw. O Boże. Muszę iść. Muszę odebrać Jennę. Nie kłopocz cię. Trafię do wyjścia.

- Powodzenia.

Nagle obie usłyszałyśmy, trzaski, jęki, tłuczone szkło i dźwięki ciał upadających na podłogę. Potem jakiś zupełnie obcy głos zabrzmiał w słuchawce:

- Cholera. Silny jesteś. Potrzeba było całej strzykawki. Zabierzcie tamtego. Nie żyje.

A potem, jakaś kobieta, zwyczajnie, jak do znajomego, powiedziała:

- Cześć Damonie. Miło znowu cię widzieć.

Wymieniłyśmy z Caroline przerażone spojrzenia. Natychmiast się rozłączyłam.

- Jedź z Bonnie i Jeremy'm, załatwcie sprawę. Wracam do domu Salvatore'ów, natychmiast!

- Uważaj na siebie! – Pożegnałyśmy się i z całą swoją wampirzą prędkością znalazłam się przy swoim samochodzie i zaraz potem już jechałam prosto do domu. Musiałam jeszcze obmyślić strategię działania.


	16. Rozdział 15

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 15<strong>

Zatrzymałam się na podjeździe przed rezydencją Salvatore'ów i zaczęłam gorączkowo myśleć: „Co robić, co robić, co robić…?" Oparłam głowę na kierownicy i zastanawiałam się, jak jednocześnie nie dać się zabić, a z drugiej strony – uratować tamtych. Uniosłam głowę i mój wzrok poszybował w stronę samochodu, który musiał należeć do Alarika. Mogłam się założyć, że łowca wampirów miał tam zapas broni na wszelki wypadek. Z tego, co się domyślałam, ta banda, która na nich napadła, to były wilkołaki. Wampiry nie byłyby w takiej gromadzie i pewnie po prostu skręciłyby kark jednemu i drugiemu, żeby im później dokopać. Ciekawe, czy Alaric miał coś na te azorki…

Bezszelestnie wysiadłam z Shelby'ego i ze swoją wampirzą prędkością dobiegłam do tamtego samochodu. Kiedy bez trudu otworzyłam bagażnik, aż złożyłam w myślach dziękczynną modlitwę za to, jak ufni ludzie żyli w tej okolicy. Gdzie autoalarm, gdzie wyjec, który obudziłby całe miasto?

Po chwili znalazłam to, czego szukałam. Granaty napełnione tojadem, kuszę i strzałki, które mogłam nasączyć w jednej z dwóch trucizn, które też tam były. Oczywiście niepodpisane. Z łatwością rozpoznałam po zapachu werbenę, więc ją odłożyłam. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że poradzę sobie ze sprzętem. Chodziłam na strzelnicę i miałam dobre oko, ale do tej pory do kopania tyłków zboczeńców nie potrzebowałam broni, a już szczególnie nie tak wymyślnej...

Teraz należało wejść do domu tak, żeby się nie zorientowali i żebym miała czas zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Zerknęłam w stronę otwartego balkonu na pierwszym piętrze, który był niedaleko miejsca, w którym stałam. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i jednym susem byłam na górze, z kuszą gotową do wystrzału.

Już słyszałam rozmowy, jakie odbywały się w środku. Słyszałam jęki Damona i znów ten wkurzający głosik, co wcześniej w słuchawce, ten, co mówił o strzykawce. Skrzywiłam się na sam jego dźwięk.

- Dzień dobry, słonko. – Słyszałam chrapliwe westchnienie Damona i wolałam sobie nie wyobrażać, w jakim był stanie. Zaczęłam bardzo powoli przechodzić przez kolejne pokoje, kierując się prosto do biblioteki. – Wiesz, raz widziałem takiego zboczonego, pełnego tortur pornosa, nieważne z resztą. Była tam taka fajna obroża. Dodałem więc do niej drewniane gwoździe i, kiedy pociągnę… - Powstrzymywany okrzyk bólu Damona zabrzęczał w moich uszach i mnie samą aż przeszły dreszcze. Za kogo się uważał ten popapraniec?! Tylko ja mogłam znęcać się nad Damonem! A i tak nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, by tak wyciągać z niego przeprosiny, które był mi winien…

- Słyszałam, że masz kamień księżycowy… - Usłyszałam głos tej samej kobiety, co wcześniej przez telefon. Zazgrzytałam zębami. Naprawdę, aż się prosili o to, co im zamierzałam zaserwować… Musiałam jednak wciąż bardzo uważać, więc czekałam na właściwy moment…

Damon zaśmiał się krótko, ale wyraźnie ciężko było mu oddychać. Jak zawsze kiedy mnie całował… O czym ja myślę w tej chwili?! Skup się Marta! Skup się!

- Gdybyś tylko widziała ironię tej sytuacji… Powiem ci, jak będzie. Będziecie mnie torturować, nie pisnę ani słowa. Ktoś straci serce. Ostatnim razem twój chłoptaś, Mason.

- Tym razem będziesz to ty. – O nie! Przegięła! Jeśli ktoś miał do tego prawo, to tylko ja!

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. – Wyskoczyłam zza rogu i skupiłam na sobie uwagę ich wszystkich. Jeden z pięciu wilkołaków rzucił się w moją stronę, wycelowałam i trafiłam go idealnie w główną arterię strzałką nasączoną trucizną. Padł na kolana i zaczął zwijać się z bólu, kiedy trafiłam go jeszcze dwoma. Wtedy drugi napastnik próbował mnie zaatakować, ale wycelowałam prosto w jego głowę. – Nie radzę, jeśli nie chcesz stracić oka. – Zatrzymał się, ale wyraźnie czekał na moment mojej nieuwagi. Wiedziałam, że w pokoju znajduje się jeszcze troje obcych, więc po prostu rzuciłam w tamtego granatem napełnionym tojadem i odczekałam chwilę, kiedy wrzeszczał, a jego skóra nagle zaczęła wyglądać tak, jakby dostał silnych poparzeń.

Kobieta i tamtych dwóch wycelowali we mnie swoje wiatrówki.

- Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale nie mieszaj się do tego. – powiedziała.

Uniosłam brwi i wycelowałam kuszę prosto w jej głowę.

- Jeśli ktoś ma tutaj prawo pastwić się nad Salvatore'em, to tylko ja. A ja nie dzielę się swoimi zabawkami. – Damon był w tym momencie przykuty do jednego z zabytkowych krzeseł, a na jego szyi rzeczywiście znajdowała się jakaś obroża, przypominająca średniowieczne narzędzie tortur. Krew spływała mu po szyi, ze śladów, jakie zrobiły w niej drewniane gwoździe. Zacisnęłam zęby, ale nie spuszczałam wzroku z intruzów.

- Wiesz, co jest najlepsze w śrucie? Zamienia się w drobne kawałeczki w całym ciele. Maksymalne szkody. – Próbowała mnie straszyć. – Nie odpuścisz, to sama spróbujesz. – W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęłam się kwaśno i przygotowałam broń do wystrzału. – Gdzie jest kamień księżycowy? – Rzuciła w przestrzeń pytanie, oczekując, że któreś z nas na nie odpowie.

- Pogódź się z tym, skarbie. Nigdy go nie dostaniesz. – Usłyszałam, jak obok Damon mówi do kobiety i zauważyłam, że uśmiechnął się przy tym z samozadowoleniem. Gdybym była w stanie, przewróciłabym na to oczami, ale nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić w tym momencie. Szczególnie, że słyszałam już, jak dwaj wcześniej poranieni przeze mnie napastnicy zaczynają powoli podnosić się z klęczek.

- Tego szukacie? – Bardzo przyjemnie brzmiący, dziwnie znajomy, męski głos o seksownym, brytyjskim akcencie odezwał się za moimi plecami. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, ale ja na wszelki wypadek wciąż celowałam w przywódczynię paczki. Nowo przybyły zszedł leniwym krokiem na dół, tam, gdzie znajdowała się paczka. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, tylko zobaczyłam, jak kładzie wspomniany wcześniej kamień księżycowy na balustradzie. Cała ta heca o taki mały kamyczek?! Może i był ładny, ale w tej sytuacji już o wiele fajniej by było, gdyby to był jakiś diament, szafir czy coś… No i spodziewałam się, że będzie jakiś… większy? - ŚŚmiało, weźcie go. – Tamten odsunął się odrobinę, dając im wolną rękę.

Wtedy jeden z wilkołaków, które wcześniej powaliłam, ruszył w jego stronę. Zanim się spostrzegłam nowy doskoczył do niego i usłyszałam jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Napastnik upadł bez życia na podłogę. Zaraz potem dwaj następni próbowali swoich sił, w tym ten drugi, w którego rzuciłam granatem. Stało się z nimi dokładnie to samo. Moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy zobaczyłam, że tamten… wyrwał im serca z piersi. Powstrzymałam się, żeby nie wzdrygnąć się z obrzydzenia i jak zahipnotyzowana obserwowałam dalej całą sytuację. Przywódczyni paczki wtedy użyła całej swej prędkości, by zniknąć, ale zdążyłam jeszcze rzucić w nią granatem z tojadem. To za znęcanie się nad moją zabawką! Niech przynajmniej wysili się trochę, by się uzdrowić. Odwróciłam się z powrotem w stronę biblioteki i tam został jeszcze jeden z wilkołaków, ten cały popapraniec o wkurzającym głosiku. Tchórz próbował się schować, udać, że go nie ma, ale nowy złapał go za kurtkę i z łatwością ustawił go do pionu.

- A ty, ptysiu? Chcesz spróbować? – Tchórz pokręcił głową, wyraźnie przerażony. – Nie? Tak? Nie? – Tamten rozejrzał się dookoła. – Gdzie dziewczyna?

Damon wzruszył ramionami, a raczej dłońmi, bo tylko na tyle pozwalało mu przykucie do krzesła.

- Nie wiem.

- Zwiała, ale dostała granatem. – odpowiedziałam, na wszelki wypadek trzymając się blisko drzwi. Wciąż nie widziałam dokładnie tamtego, bo stał do mnie odwrócony plecami.

- To bez znaczenia. – Zamachnął się i łokciem skręcił tchórzowi-popaprańcowi kark. Dopiero wtedy stanął twarzą do mnie i wreszcie mu się lepiej przyjrzałam. Szczęka opadła mi z wrażenia, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, skąd go znam.

- Elijah… - Wmurowało mnie w podłogę. Miałam przed sobą swojego znajomego z Londynu – tego samego, z którym spotykałam się na kolacje, spacery i zwiedzanie miasta aż do końca pobytu, tego który odprowadził mnie na lotnisko. Nie mogłabym pomylić takiego przystojniaka. Już wiedziałam, dlaczego jego seksowny głos wydawał mi się znajomy!

Wreszcie spojrzał w moją stronę, skonsternowany.

- Marta… - powiedział tylko, bo tak samo, jak ja, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie z niedowierzaniem. Przerwał to dopiero wyraźnie zirytowany głos Damona:

- Tak, to już wiemy. To jest Elijah, jeden z Pierwotnych, a to Marta, moja przyjaciółka z Polski. – Czy mi się tylko zdawało, czy zaakcentował słowo „moja"? Zerknęłam w jego stronę i aż w środku parsknęłam śmiechem na widok jego ponurej miny. A może zdegustowanej? Trudno było określić.

Opuściłam kuszę, przy Pierwotnym nie mogła mi się już na nic przydać. Oparłam ją o ścianę i powoli zeszłam na dół, uśmiechając się do niego.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty… - mruknęłam.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni jedwabną chustkę i wytarł nią zakrwawione dłonie, ale także odpowiedział na mój uśmiech. Kiedy się zbliżyłam, nachylił się nad moją dłonią i ucałował ją - jak zawsze, dżentelmen.

- Przykro mi tylko, że widzimy się ponownie w tak niefortunnych okolicznościach… - odpowiedział, kiedy się już wyprostował.

- Ej, jak to?! Już się znacie?! – Damon z irytacji przechodził powoli we wściekłość. Gdybym patrzyła na całą sytuację z boku, pewnie śmiałabym się do rozpuku. Zamiast tego postanowiłam go w ogóle ignorować w tym momencie.

- Zważywszy na to, że sama miałam ochotę tak ich potraktować, to było to jak najbardziej fortunne. – Patrzyłam prosto w oczy Elijah'a, ale przez chwilę wyobraziłam sobie w tym momencie rozwścieczoną minę Damona i zrobiło mi się w środku jeszcze weselej. Chyba właśnie wpadłam na pomysł swoich własnych tortur na starszym Salvatore'rze.

- Gdybym ja to zrobił, zaraz byś poczęstowała mnie tak ze dwoma kołkami w brzuch. – mruknął do siebie Damon i w sumie miał rację. Jednak to nie Elijah mnie zabił, tylko on. Jakoś w wykonaniu Pierwotnego… to po prostu mnie nie zraziło. Może to była kwestia tego, że akurat w tym momencie należało po prostu to zrobić. Właśnie: potrzeba, nie nuda!

- Może pójdziemy gdzieś porozmawiać? – zaproponowałam. Elijah podchwycił ten pomysł.

- Na kolację? Opowiesz mi, jak się tutaj znalazłaś…

- I vice versa. – Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha. – Opowiesz mi, co też porabiałeś przez ten rok…

- Hej! Ja tu jestem! – Wściekły Damon w końcu zwrócił naszą uwagę. Elijach przybliżył się do niego i zerwał jeden z łańcuchów przy jego nadgarstkach i te, które przytrzymywały młodszego wampira na wysokości piersi.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już trzeci raz ratuję ci życie? – Hej, a co ze mną? To ja go najpierw uratowałam! No dobra, pewnie i tak w końcu skończyłyby mi się naboje i byłabym w kropce…

Mierzyli się wzrokiem, a ja w tym samym czasie zdjęłam Salvatore'ovi tę przeklętą obrożę. Wyraźnie coś chciał mi powiedzieć, ale przyłożyłam mu palec do ust.

- Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby bardziej bolało, to się zamknij. – uprzedziłam, po czym ściągnęłam z jego szyi narzędzie tortur. Przez cały ten czas mierzył mnie rozwścieczonym wzrokiem. Elijah już zamierzał zerwać mu drugi łańcuch z nadgarstka, ale go powstrzymałam Przeczuwałam, że ten piekielny pies ogrodnika pewnie wtedy jakimś cudem zatrzymałby mnie w domu. – Poradzi już sobie z tym. Prawda, ptysiu? – zwróciłam się do Damona słodkim głosem, udając, że nie zauważam furii, jaka tliła się w jego błękitnych oczach. – Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją… - Wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby w uśmiechu.

- W takim razie, droga pani, idziemy? – Pierwotny zabrał z balustrady kamień księżycowy i z galanterią podał mi ramię, które z radością przyjęłam.

- Z przyjemnością.

Wyszliśmy z biblioteki i z rezydencji Salvatore'ów zanim Damon zdążył do końca się uwolnić. Skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na dawnym znajomym, który po tym, jak odkryłam, kim jest naprawdę, wzbudził we mnie jeszcze większe zainteresowanie. Może to właśnie miało być moje lekarstwo na miłość?

* * *

><p>Niedługo później Damon sprzątał po wizycie wilkołaków i odebrał telefon od Bonnie. Kiedy streściła mu już przesłuchanie syna czarownika, wampir skomentował:<p>

- Więc cały czas miał zamiar ją zabić…

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki Bonnie potwierdziła tą informację.

- Tak. Ofiara to część planu Elijah'a.

- Rozumiem. – Damon odpowiedział niby beztroskim tonem, ale po swojej stronie wściekłym wzrokiem omiótł otoczenie. Rozłączył się i zobaczył, że Alaric budzi się ze swojego „tymczasowego zgonu". – W końcu! Ominęła cię cała zabawa…

Wampir zebrał łańcuchy, którymi był skuty i zaniósł je do piwnicy. Kto wie, może jeszcze się przydadzą? Na przykład, żeby przykuć nimi Martę, żeby siedziała na tyłku i nie łaziła nigdzie z Pierwotnymi! Zastanawiał się, skąd oni mogli się w ogóle znać?

Jednak to było akurat najmniej ważne. Chciałby zabić Elijah'a za samo poświęcenie Eleny jako ofiary. Natomiast dobieranie się do Marty przelało czarę. Teraz był już pewny, że z największą przyjemnością wbije mu sztylet z popiołem z białego dębu w samo serce. Pierwotny, czy nie, nie miał prawa sięgać po to, co należało do niego.

Z drugiej strony fakt, że Marta natychmiast pośpieszyła mu na ratunek, odrobinę polepszył mu humor. Nie był jej tak obojętny, jak próbowała udawać. Jakaż to byłaby radość, jednocześnie pilnować, żeby nie pakowała się więcej w kłopoty, a przy okazji zdobyć ją – tym razem naprawdę…

Damon nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wykorzystał takiej okazji.


	17. Rozdział 16

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 16<strong>

…_No light, no light  
>in your bright blue eyes…*<em>

_Powoli wracałam do świadomości. Moja głowa tak bolała, że nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem ani co tam robię. Parę razy zamrugałam oczami, by zorientować się, że znajduję się w jakimś słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu i na pewno siedzę na jakimś krześle. Nagle coś, a raczej ktoś poruszył się i odsłonił kilka świec ustawionych na stole za sobą. Uniosłam głowę i w końcu rozpoznałam, kto to jest._

_- Damon… - Spojrzałam prosto w jego lodowato błękitne oczy. Wciąż nie do końca zorientowana, co się dzieje, przypomniałam sobie tylko, co się działo, kiedy odpłynęłam. - Miałam jakiś straszny koszmar… Klaus mnie dorwał i torturował, żebym zdradziła, gdzie ukrywacie ze Stefanem Elenę… - mówiłam z trudem, chrapliwy głos, który z siebie wydawałam, brzmiał zupełnie jak nie mój._

_Bez słowa przybliżył się do mnie, zakładając ręce na piersi. W przytłumionym świetle widziałam, jak designerska czarna koszulka opina jego ramiona i bicepsy. Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę, bo gardło miałam w jakiś sposób wysuszone na wiór._

_Damon przeszywał mnie wzrokiem i na jego twarzy nie było nawet śladu uśmiechu. Poczułam, jak mimowolnie przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Wtedy przerwałam kontakt wzrokowy i zerknęłam na dół._

_Jakież było moje zdumienie, kiedy zorientowałam się, że jestem przywiązana do krzesła grubymi łańcuchami! Nie mogłam ruszać rękami ani tułowiem._

_- Co to ma być, do cholery?! – zapytałam, a mój głos ze wściekłości od razu brzmiał pewnie. Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie, a na jego twarz wypłynął uśmieszek – połączenie rozbawienia i okrucieństwa._

_- To taki mały środek zapobiegawczy…_

_- Pogięło cię do reszty?! – wrzasnęłam i poczułam, jak moje kły automatycznie pojawiają się na swoim miejscu. – Uwolnij mnie natychmiast zamiast pieprzyć jakieś głupoty!_

_Wciąż z założonymi na piersi rękoma, Damon nachylił się ku mnie i tym razem jego uśmieszek nie miał już w sobie tego śladu okrucieństwa. Zamiast niego zobaczyłam… _

_- Powiedzmy, że da się to załatwić… Jednak w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń…_

_Wzniosłam oczy ku górze. Gdybym mogła, to samo zrobiłabym z rękoma._

_- Jakich, do cholery, znowu wydarzeń?!_

_Damon wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie. To było takie… dziwne. Ale nie tylko. Było w tym coś jeszcze… Znów poczułam, jak przechodzą mnie dreszcze, ale tym razem zupełnie innego rodzaju. Tego rodzaju dreszczy starałam się już od dawna przy nim wystrzegać. Na darmo. Mój oddech także stał się płytszy, chociaż łańcuchy trzymające mnie w pasie nie ściskały wcale zbyt mocno._

_- Wybacz skarbie, ale twoje… stosunki z jednym z Pierwotnych stały się dla nas wszystkich… kłopotliwe. Zwłaszcza dla mnie._

_Zobaczyłam w jego oczach coś, co spowodowało, że szczęka opadła mi z wrażenia._

_- Trzeba było od razu powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny o Elijah! Nie trzeba było odstawiać tej całej hecy z łańcuchami… - burknęłam wściekła, jednocześnie nie mogąc wręcz uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje._

_Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Nasze twarze dzieliły teraz zaledwie centymetry. Odezwał się, akcentując każde słowo._

_- Nie. Jestem. Wcale. Zazdrosny! Po prostu nie mogę znieść, kiedy on kręci się w pobliżu ciebie…_

_Uniosłam brwi i uśmiechnęłam się z niedowierzaniem._

_- Wiesz, to jest właściwie definicja… - Nie dokończyłam, ponieważ zakrył mi usta dłonią. Próbowałam ją ugryźć, ale się nie dał. Zamiast tego więc zabijałam go wzrokiem._

_- Nieważne. Dla ciebie ważne jest jedynie to, że, żebym cię uwolnił, musisz tylko zrobić jedną z dwóch rzeczy. Albo obiecasz, że przestaniesz się wtrącać i nie będziesz pakować się więcej w kłopoty… - Parsknęłam śmiechem na samą myśl o tym. Jego dłoń przytłumiła dźwięk, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z mojej reakcji na tak absurdalną propozycję. – Albo… Powiesz mi coś, co… mnie przekona. – Nie bardzo zrozumiałam, a raczej próbowałam udawać, że nie bardzo zrozumiałam, co miał na myśli. Zdecydowanie za dużo oglądałam ostatnio Plotkary. Już prawie słyszałam w głowie, jak mówi: „Dwa słowa. Trzy sylaby. Powiedz, a będę Twój". Na samą myśl o tym, znów parsknęłam śmiechem, ale tym razem słyszeliśmy to oboje, bo odsunął dłoń od moich ust. Zanim to zrobił, jakby przypadkowo przesunął palcem po mojej dolnej wardze. Mimowolnie wstrzymałam oddech. W końcu jednak byłam w stanie się odezwać._

_- Nie mówisz poważnie._

_Na jego twarzy tym razem nie było nawet śladu rozbawienia._

_- Wręcz przeciwnie, Skarbie. Mówię jak najbardziej poważnie. Jeśli chcesz, mogę Ci nawet pomóc przy tej drugiej opcji, bo znając cię wiem, że pierwsza w ogóle nie w chodzi w grę. – Moje osłupienie musiało mu posłużyć za odpowiedź, bo po chwili zaczął: - Proszę, zacznijmy od czegoś łatwego, powtarzaj za mną: „Ja"…_

_Z trudem powstrzymywałam śmiech._

_- Idź… - Wydawał się być nieporuszony moim nieposłuszeństwem._

_- Pragnę… - Na dźwięk tego słowa padającego z jego ust zdębiałam do reszty. Nie ma mowy, żebym się przyznała! Chociaż, pewnie w większym szoku bym była, gdyby kazał mi powtórzyć słowo na „K"… Jednak wyćwiczone przez ostatnie lata opanowanie tym razem przyszło mi z pomocą._

_- Do…_

_Przewrócił oczami i tym razem uśmiechnął się lekko. Mimo wszystko, kontynuował._

_- Cię…_

_Uśmiechnęłam się tak sztucznie, jak tylko się dało._

_- Diabła!_

_Tym razem to on parsknął śmiechem._

_- Widać musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć… Może potrzebny jest dodatkowy impuls…_

_Zanim się zorientowałam, jego ręce nie były już wcale zawiązane na piersi. Jedną dłonią przytrzymywał mnie za kark, wciąż intensywnie wpatrując się we mnie, a drugą przesunął po mojej szyi, co wywołało westchnienie, które wydobyło się z mojej piersi. Diaboliczny błysk w jego oku mówił mi, że to dopiero początek. Jego dłoń przeniosła się na guziki mojej koszuli, które zaczął baaardzo powoli odpinać, odsłaniając satynowy, błękitny stanik, jaki miałam pod nią. Wtedy zaczął delikatnie gładzić mój dekolt, a potem, kiedy już wiedziałam, że nie będę w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa sprzeciwu, jego dłoń w magiczny sposób znalazła się pod materiałem bielizny. Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę, ale wciąż mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, bo ostatkiem silnej woli starałam się udowodnić mu, że ze mną nie wygra. Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na fakt, że przestał przytrzymywać mój kark i jego druga dłoń przeniosła się na moje udo, powoli zadzierając rąbek mojej spódnicy. Głośno przełknęłam, ale wciąż nie miałam zamiaru się poddać. Nie mógł zorientować się, że każdy fragment mojego ciała, który dotknął, zaczął nagle jakby palić żywym ogniem. Modliłam się, by rumieniec nagle nie wypłynął na moje policzki, ale coraz trudniej było go powstrzymać. Każdy jego ruch był tak zabójczo, przerażająco i cholernie podniecająco powolny, że w końcu musiałam zamknąć oczy i poddać się tej… magii. Przygryzłam wargę, czując, jak działa cuda z moim biustem, a przede wszystkim, jak jego druga dłoń przesuwa się coraz wyżej i wyżej po moim udzie… Usłyszałam, jak z mruknął z zadowoleniem i oczyma wyobraźni widziałam jego wkurzający, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek staje się coraz szerszy i szerszy… Moim pierwszym odruchem było zetrzeć mu go z twarzy natychmiast, ale, kiedy poczułam, jak jego dłoń sięga już moich satynowych szortów, było mi właściwie wszystko jedno, bo przestałam myśleć jasno. Ostatkiem sił szepnęłam – nawet prawie wściekle:_

_- Przestaniesz mnie wreszcie dręczyć? – Z trudem udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Tym razem nasze twarze dzieliły już tylko milimetry. Miałam rację. Wkurzający uśmiech od ucha do ucha był na swoim miejscu. Srebrno-błękitne oczy iskrzyły wręcz mieszanką podniecenia, złośliwości i rozbawienia._

_- Jedno twoje słowo i przestanę. – Wtedy, by zadać kłam temu, co przed chwilą powiedział, przycisnął swoje usta do moich i połączył nas w namiętnym, pełnym pasji pocałunku, w którym każde z nas walczyło z tym drugim o dominację. Może i miał mnie przykutą do krzesła, ale to nie znaczyło, że byłam bezbronna, co to, to na pewno nie! Co było oczywiste, Damon oszukiwał. W trakcie pocałunku właściwie zerwał tę część mojej koszuli, której nie przytrzymywały łańcuchy, a mój stanik zostawił w strzępach. Szybko także moje szorty nie były w ogóle na swoim miejscu, moje przytrzymywane przy nogach krzesła kostki powodowały, że miał łatwy dostęp do wszystkiego, czego mógł sobie zażyczyć. – Powiedz to! – syknął prosto w moje usta, po czym znów opuścił na nie swoje. Ugryzłam go w dolną wargę, by na moment zostawił mnie w spokoju._

_- Po moim trupie! – syknęłam podobnie do niego._

_Na moment oderwał się ode mnie i przewrócił oczami._

_- Przecież jesteś już martwa, Słońce… - Nie pozwolił mi nawet wkurzyć się na siebie i zanim zdążyłam zareagować i go odepchnąć uciszył wszelkie moje protesty kolejnym pocałunkiem._

_Wtedy zasady gry się zmieniły. Nagle zerwał przytrzymujące na krześle łańcuchy i przycisnął mnie do siebie mocno, a tym razem nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie jego magicznym, zręcznym dłoniom, by mogły przesuwać się po całym moim ciele. Szczególnie, kiedy zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i sama pogłębiłam pocałunek. Może i obiecywałam, że nigdy nie usłyszy ode mnie tego, czego chciał, ale to nie znaczyło, że miałam sama sobie odbierać przyjemność, jaką sprawiało mi bycie tak blisko niego. _

_Poczułam, jak tym razem przypiera mnie do ściany, jak zdziera ze mnie strzępy ubrań, jak jego usta przesuwają się z moich ust na moją szyję, dekolt i coraz niżej i niżej… Instynktownie objęłam go nogami w pasie i zaraz złapałam za włosy i przyciągnęłam jego twarz do swojej do kolejnego pocałunku. W tym samym czasie wyciągnęłam mu zza paska spodni koszulkę i ściągnęłam mu ją przez głowę, za co zostałam nagrodzona jego pomrukiem zadowolenia. Dzielił nas już tylko materiał jego spodni, kiedy na chwilę Damon oderwał ode mnie swoją twarz i znów popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w ten sposób długo… Wydawało się, że świat się zatrzymał. Wiedziałam, czego oczekiwał, co musiał usłyszeć, zanim mógłby zakończyć te słodkie męki, to cierpienie, jakie mi zadawał, przerywając w takim momencie._

_- Pragnę cię. Ale to już wiesz od dawna. – Przytaknął i wtedy jeden z kącików jego ust znów uniósł się w uśmiechu. – Ale jest jeszcze coś…_

_- Wiem. – szepnął, a jego dłoń nagle ujęła delikatnie mój policzek, jakbym była z porcelany i jakby bał się, że może mnie zranić nawet najlżejszym dotykiem. – Ale… zostawmy to na później. – Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo. Towarzyszył temu krzywy uśmieszek, na który odpowiedziałam._

_- Świetnie. – Ni to westchnęłam, ni parsknęłam śmiechem. Połączyliśmy się w kolejnym pocałunku, ale jakże innym od poprzednich – ten zawierał w sobie… to coś, czego od dawna nam brakowało. To, co ukrywaliśmy przed sobą nawzajem, ale w końcu oboje mieliśmy dość kłamstw i udawania…_

* * *

><p><em>Zakręciło mi się w głowie i wreszcie udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Musiałam parę razy mrugnąć i potrząsnąć głowę, by zorientować się, gdzie jestem. Na widok swojego oprawcy syknęłam z całym jadem, na jaki było mnie stać:<em>

_- Pieprzony sukinsyn…_

_Twarz Klausa „rozjaśniła" się w przerażającym uśmiechu. Był z siebie wyraźnie zadowolony._

_- Po jękach, przyśpieszonym oddechu i ślinotoku widzę, że mimo wszystko byłaś całkiem zadowolona. Powinnaś mi raczej dziękować!_

_Warknęłam z wściekłości._

_- Nie ma to jak mieszanie w głowie, żeby zmiękczyć więźnia, co? Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś więcej. Miało mnie raczej zaboleć, co nie? Ta akcja raczej przyniosła wręcz przeciwny skutek…_

_Do uśmiechu tego zboczeńca dołączył jeszcze cały garnitur jego zębów. Miałam przeogromną ochotę powybijać mu wszystkie._

_- Ależ nie, moja droga. Świetną rozrywką było patrzeć, jak długo się opierasz nawet w swojej własnej fantazji… by poddać się ostatecznie. Wszyscy w końcu się poddają. Wszyscy pokazują, jak bardzo są słabi…_

_Uśmiechnęłam się kwaśno._

_- Ja nawet jestem taka słaba, że nie ma mowy, żebym opowiedziała ci, o czym rozmawiałam z twoim drogim braciszkiem, kiedy wtedy wyszliśmy razem…_

_Mina mu zrzedła. Szczególnie, kiedy zorientował się, że wcale nie żartowałam. I kiedy dałam mu do zrozumienia, że wiem dużo. Dużo za dużo, w jego mniemaniu. Znałam fakty, których on zdecydowanie nie chciałby, żebym znała. I to wszystko dzięki słabości Elijah do mojej osoby – oraz, nie kryję, mojej wielkiej dla niego sympatii. Dodajmy do tego moje bycie świetnym słuchaczem oraz moją umiejętność wyciągania z ludzi właściwie całych historii ich życia..._

**xxx**

***Florence and the Machine - _No light, no light_**


	18. Rozdział 17

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 17<strong>

Klaus akurat tego nie musiał wiedzieć, ale od samego początku znajomości z Elijah z łatwością znajdowaliśmy wspólny język. Potrafiliśmy rozmawiać godzinami na najróżniejsze tematy i między innymi dlatego, kiedy dotarliśmy do eleganckiej, ale nie nazbyt pretensjonalnej restauracji w Richmond, czuliśmy się w swoim towarzystwie, jakby wcale nie minął ponad rok odkąd żegnaliśmy się na Heathrow. Nie mogliśmy jednak ominąć pewnych drażliwych kwestii…

- Długo znasz Salvatore'ów? – spytał Elijah jakby mimochodem. Posłałam mu domyślny uśmieszek nad swoim crčme brűlée, które wybrałam na deser.

- Wiem o co chcesz zapytać i równie dobrze mogę ci od razu odpowiedzieć. Znam ich od około dwóch lat i tak, to Damon mnie przemienił… - Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Czyżby sądził, że Salvatore zrobił to z wielkiej i wszechogarniającej go miłości do mnie? Nic bardziej mylnego. Natychmiast odpowiedziałam, niby zwyczajnie. – Zrobił to… dla zabicia czasu. Nie znałam go wcześniej… - Nawet, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu poczuł ulgę, że nie musiał się obawiać w żaden sposób kłopotów w postaci zakochanego we mnie Damona, Elijah w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zamiast tego w naturalny sposób położył swoją dłoń na mojej, jakby chcąc mnie wesprzeć chociażby mentalnie.

- Nas też przemieniono wbrew naszej woli… - Westchnął i przez chwilę odpłynął myślami daleko w przeszłość.

- Was? – spytałam, zaciekawiona. – Jest was więcej? Nie ma tylko jednego Pierwotnego - najstarszego wampira na ziemi? – dociekałam.

Jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się lekko, prawdopodobnie Elijah był trochę rozbawiony moją naiwnością.

- Oprócz mnie przemienionych zostało trzech moich braci i jedna siostra. Byłem najstarszy, a zaraz po mnie… - Urwał. Przez chwilę słyszeliśmy tylko _Canción Desafinada_ graną cicho w tle przez zespół jazzowy.

Dodałam wreszcie dwa do dwóch.

- Klaus… - dokończyłam za niego zdanie. Przytaknął i zobaczyłam w jego oczach coś na kształt… smutku? – Jeśli Klaus jest twoim bratem, to jak możesz chcieć go zabić? – Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie. Sama byłam także najstarszą z rodzeństwa i chociaż czasami miałam ochotę udusić swojego młodszego brata lub siostrę, doskonale wiedziałam, że nigdy nie byłabym do tego zdolna.

- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? – Cóż, było raczej oczywiste, że akurat brat Elijah w żaden sposób nie przypomina mojego rodzeństwa i w dodatku tyle się już o nim nasłuchałam pogłosek, że zasługiwał na to, co dla niego planowali.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Nie, wybacz, po prostu też jestem najstarsza z rodzeństwa i chyba nigdy nie mogłabym zrobić mu krzywdy… - Pomyślałam o tym, jak musiałam trzymać się z daleka od rodziny przez pierwsze miesiące po przemianie. Łatwo było to wtedy wyjaśnić sesją egzaminacyjną i koniecznością uczenia się w weekendy, ale… tęskniłam. Znając jednak ryzyko, pojawiłam się w tym czasie w domu zaledwie dwa razy i to w dodatku najwyżej na dobę. – Ale rozumiem dlaczego musisz to zrobić. Powiedzmy, że tak.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na mojej i tym razem widziałam wyraźnie ból w jego oczach. Zrobiło mi się przykro na sam tego widok.

- To nie wszystko. Klaus… On pozabijał całą naszą rodzinę i ukrył ich gdzieś…

Szczęka opadła mi z wrażenia. Dobra, w tym momencie doskonale rozumiałam motywy Elijah. Wzięłam jego dłoń w swoje i posłałam mu kojący uśmiech.

- W takim razie z przyjemnością pomogę Ci załatwić drania! – powiedziałam to takim tonem, by w końcu się uśmiechnął.

Po chwili jednak zaczął się we mnie intensywnie wpatrywać – ale nie tak, jak Damon miał w zwyczaju, tylko jakoś inaczej… Jakby… chciał mnie zauroczyć.

- Ale wszystko, czego się ode mnie jeszcze dowiesz, musi pozostać między nami…

Nie wytrzymałam. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- To chyba oczywiste… Ale… - Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha. – Mnie nie można zauroczyć. Uprzedzam tylko, gdybyś znowu miał na to ochotę.

Tym razem to on był w głębokim szoku.

- Ale… Jak to?...

- Cała jestem wręcz przesiąknięta werbeną. – Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. – Lubię dodawać ją sobie do herbaty. Nadaje jej smaku. – Zażartowałam. Zachowałam dla siebie praktyczną stronę tej sytuacji, związaną z moją alergią na ludzką krew.

Elijah w końcu uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.

- Od początku wiedziałem, że jesteś niezwykła…

- Pomyślałam dokładnie to samo, kiedy poznałam pewnego bardzo przystojnego Anglika rok temu w Londynie…

Roześmialiśmy się oboje, a potem rozmowa toczyła się już gładko. Nie wspominaliśmy już ani o Salvatore'ach, ani o Klausie, ani o samym byciu Pierwotnym. Zamiast tego wypytywałam Elijah, w których słynnych wydarzeniach historycznych uczestniczył w ciągu minionego tysiąclecia. Opowiadał przy tym przezabawne anegdoty związane między innymi z Henrykiem VIII, Pielgrzymami, którzy dotarli na Mayflower do Ameryki, jak również z Napoleonem. Zaśmiewałam się do łez i czas mijał nam tego wieczora nadzwyczaj szybko.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zanim się spojrzeliśmy, okazało się, że jest już dużo po północy i że jesteśmy ostatnimi klientami restauracji. Podziękowaliśmy obsłudze hojnym napiwkiem i przed ostatecznym powrotem do Mystic Falls pospacerowaliśmy jeszcze po centrum Richmond. Chociaż przed spotkaniem z Caroline zmieniłam wygodne koturny Louboutina na jedne ze swoich ulubionych, koralowych szpilek L. K. Bennett, paski zapięte na kostkach pozwoliły mi nie potknąć się nawet na czternastocentymetrowych obcasach na nierównym bruku. Chociaż, pewnie pomógł w tym także fakt, że byłam wampirem. W normalnych warunkach już dawno bym się wywróciła i ta nadzwyczaj udana randka z Elijah zamieniłaby się w jeden wielki wstyd.

W końcu jednak trzeba było zbierać się w drogę powrotną. Właściwie nie miałam ochoty wracać do domu Salvatore'ów. Na pewno nie śpieszyło mi się, żeby słuchać dźwięków wydawanych podczas miłosnych uniesień Damona i tej całej Andie. Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl. Elijah zauważył to i spytał:

- Zimno ci? Może podniosę temperaturę? – Ustawił klimatyzację, a ja podziękowałam, bo na szczęście jego pytanie przywróciło mnie do przyjemniejszych myśli niż Damon i jego życie seksualne.

Elijah był dżentelmenem w każdym calu. Kiedy spacerowaliśmy, z galanterią podał mi ramię i z przyjemnością je przyjęłam. W ogóle, uprzejmość, klasa i ten tak zwany „„charme" wydawały się być dla niego całkowicie naturalne. Tysiąc lat dobrego wychowania robiło swoje. Byłam przy nim… bezpieczna i jakby dopieszczona. To było dziwne – przecież nie znałam go, mimo wszystko, zbyt dobrze. No i byłam przyzwyczajona do samodzielnej troski o własne bezpieczeństwo. Jednak przy Elijah nie było to dla mnie dziwne. Traktował mnie z ogromną atencją i jak prawdziwą damę. Przy nim właśnie jak prawdziwa dama się czułam. Jakże przyjemna była to odmiana…

* * *

><p>Gdzie ona się podziewała, do stu diabłów! – Damon przemierzał w tę i z powrotem dywan w salonie, czekając na powrót Marty. Co też ona sobie w ogóle wyobrażała?! Wyjść na cały wieczór z PIERWOTNYM, któremu nie można było ufać i którego prawie nie znała! Z wściekłości wysłał Andie do domu, bo nie był nawet w stanie użyć jej jako swojego odwrócenia uwagi. Szklanka w jego dłoni była już po raz kolejny wypełniona bourbonem. Mimo tego, wydawał się być trzeźwy jak świnia. Kiedy wybiła druga w nocy, rzucił szklankę prosto w ogień palący się w kominku. Marta była po stokroć gorsza od Eleny – jako wampirzyca, przekonana, że sama da sobie ze wszystkim radę i jest się w stanie obronić, miała ochotę zadzierać z wrogiem! Nie tego, tylko niańki było jej trzeba! Albo przywiązania do łóżka na czas nieokreślony. Już on by znalazł sposób, by uprzyjemnić jej to więzienie i by okrzyki wściekłości przemienić w te całkiem odmiennej natury…<p>

Kiedy Damon zorientował się, w którą stronę wędrują jego myśli, prosto z butelki upił duży łyk ulubionego alkoholu…

* * *

><p>Podjechaliśmy pod rezydencję Salvatore'ów i Elijah, zaim zdążyłam się zorientować, otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera i podał rękę, by pomóc mi wysiąść z niskiego wnętrza sportowego auta. Wcześniej rozmawialiśmy także o nim, bo był to srebrny aston martin DB9, a zawsze miałam do niego słabość. Obiecałam sobie, że po powrocie do Europy – do którego by to nie było kraju – kupię sobie właśnie astona.<p>

Pierwotny odprowadził mnie pod same główne drzwi.

- Dziękuję za wspaniały wieczór. Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłam…

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Elijah uśmiechnął się tak, że poczułam, jakby moje kolana były z waty. Potem wziął moją dłoń i pocałował ją delikatnie, ale pewnie ciut dłużej, niż było w zwyczaju. Przez cały ten czas intensywnie wpatrywał się we mnie i czułam się tak, jakbym była najpiękniejszą i jednocześnie jedyną kobietą na ziemi.

Nie musiałam nic mówić, samym spojrzeniem pozwoliłam, by przybliżył się do mnie odrobinę. W środku żywiłam cichą nadzieję, że może mógłby mnie pocałować, ale jego maniery znów były niezawodne. No, prawie. Pocałował mnie w policzek, ale trwało to zdecydowanie dłużej, niż zwykły całus. Patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy i uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie.

W końcu odsunął się ode mnie i życząc mi dobrej nocy, poczekał, aż wejdę do środka i zamknę za sobą. Jeszcze zanim to zrobiłam, wciąż posyłałam mu uśmiech. Potem oparłam się o drzwi i uśmiechałam się wciąż, sama do siebie.


	19. Part III Deux magnets: Rozdział 18

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 18<strong>

…_In the circles I've been running,_

_I've covered many miles,_

_And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,_

_Just when I thought I'd found it,_

_It was nothing like I'd planned,_

_When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,_

_Here with you I feel it,_

_I close my eyes and see it…*_

Było mi lekko na duszy i jakoś tak… radośnie. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy nie spojrzałam w końcu przed siebie i nie ujrzałam w salonie przed kominkiem Damona. Stał z założonymi na piersi rękoma i jego bazyliszkowe spojrzenie sprawiło, że aż przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Nie miałam jednak zamiaru w żaden sposób tego okazywać. Pewnie wkroczyłam do salonu i również założyłam ręce na piersi.

- Jeszcze nie w łóżku? – wyrzuciłam z siebie bez zastanowienia. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. Przy Damonie każde słowo mogło mieć podwójne znaczenie, a co dopiero wspomnienie o samym łóżku. Miałam ochotę strzelić sobie w głowę, ale nie mogłam już tego cofnąć.

Salvatore wydawał się być zachwycony moim doborem słów.

- Jeszcze nie. Brakowało mi towarzystwa. Ale widzę, że zgłaszasz się na ochotniczkę… - Bazyliszek nagle zamienił się w wilczy uśmiech, ale nie ze mną takie numery!

- Założę się, że Andie byłaby chętna, gdybyś do niej zadzwonił… - Zrobiłam co się tylko dało, żeby nie zabrzmieć przy tych słowach tak, jakbym się tym w ogóle przejęła. Za swoje zdolności aktorskie powinnam dostać Oscara. Naprawdę, kiedy tylko zobaczyłam przed sobą Damona, radosna bańka mydlana, w której tkwiłam przez cały wieczór, nagle po prostu prysła. Przegrała walkę z twardą rzeczywistością w postaci wkurzającego, seksownego faceta i moich własnych uczuć do niego. Że też musiałam sobie o nich przypomnieć!

- Andie może byłaby chętna, ale jestem przekonany, że ty bardziej… - Leniwym, charakterystycznym dla siebie krokiem przybliżył się do mnie. Miałam przeogromną ochotę zetrzeć mu uśmieszek z przystojnej twarzy. Najlepiej prawym sierpowym. – A tak w ogóle, jak się udała randka z Pierwotnym? Zanudził cię na śmierć? – Wydawał się być niezmiernie rozbawiony z powodu swojego własnego dowcipu. Akurat on był ostatnią osobą, która powinna mi przypominać, że już jakiś czas temu umarłam.

- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć… - Udawałam, że jestem niezmiernie zainteresowana swoimi paznokciami. – To świetnie się bawiłam! Jesteśmy umówieni znów na piątek… Kto wie, może jest Tym Jedynym… - Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak mina mu rzednie. – Ale nie martw się, przyślę ci pocztówkę z naszej podróży dookoła świata… - Dlaczego jego obecność zawsze działała na mnie jak płachta na byka? Co się stało z tą elegancką, dobrze wychowaną damą, jaką byłam przy Elijah?!

Wściekłość zapłonęła w jego lodowato błękitnych oczach i zanim się obejrzałam, przygwoździł mnie do ściany, przytrzymując mnie łokciem tuż pod brodą. Nasze twarze znajdowały się najwyżej kilka centymetrów od siebie.

- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka! Nigdy nie mogłabyś być z Pierwotnym. Nie mogłabyś chyba wybrać gorzej… - wysyczał.

Na jego słowa aż się we mnie w środku zagotowało. Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie i użyłam całej siły, by go odepchnąć.

- Nie?! Mogłabym wybrać gorzej, gdybym wybrała ciebie! Chyba nic nie mogłoby być gorsze od popieprzonego playboya który najpierw był zakochany w Katherine, a teraz w dziewczynie swojego brata… - Imię Katherine wypowiedziałam z największą odrazą, na jaką było mnie stać. Jednak uderzyło mnie zdumienie na jego twarzy. – Nie, no, proszę cię… - Aż mi ręce opadły z wrażenia. – Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?! To widać na kilometr! – Milczał. – Naprawdę, jesteś ostatnią osobą żeby mi mówić co powinnam robić, a co nie. Twój udawany pociąg do mnie dawno się skończył, więc oszczędź mi przynajmniej równie udawanej zazdrości… - Wzniosłam oczy ku górze i ruszyłam w stronę schodów.

Zdążyłam odejść zaledwie parę kroków, kiedy w jednym momencie złapał mnie za rękę, obrócił w swoją stronę i pocałował mnie gwałtownie. Kiedy próbowałam go odepchnąć, złapał moje nadgarstki i jedną ręką przytrzymał je za moimi plecami. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że nie jest do tego zdolny, pomyślałabym, że Damon włożył w ten pocałunek wszystkie uczucia, jakie wobec mnie żywił, by mi udowodnić, że są prawdziwe.

…_Baby you're a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into me_

_Nothing I can do but fall_

_Piece by piece_

_You broke down every part of me_

_That ever thought I'd never need you, baby…**_

Byłam zgubiona gdy jego język wsunął się pomiędzy moje wargi. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, jak zawsze, kiedy to robił. Sto siedemdziesiąt lat żył na tym świecie i całe doświadczenie, jakie zdobył, potrafił włożyć w ten jeden pocałunek. Nie mieliśmy potrzeby, by nabierać w ogóle powietrza, więc nawet nie mam pojęcia, jak długo to trwało. Fakt, że nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć i to, że z powodu sposobu, w jaki mnie przytrzymywał, całe moje ciało wygięło się w łuk w jego kierunku spowodowały, że moje podniecenie rosło w szaleńczym tempie z sekundy na sekundę. Jego też, co słyszałam w pomrukach, jakie z siebie wydawał.

W końcu udało mi się odsunąć od niego kawałeczek. Otworzyłam wreszcie oczy i chwilę trwało, zanim cokolwiek widziałam wyraźnie. Ujrzałam tylko te lodowate, a jednocześnie pełne ognia błękitne tęczówki oczu Damona. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. To było tak, jakbym miała przed sobą kogoś zupełnie innego. Sam wydawał się być zdumiony tym, co zaszło pomiędzy nami zaledwie moment wcześniej. W końcu trochę czasu upłynęło odkąd byliśmy tak blisko siebie…

…_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what?_

_I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong…**_

- To nie może się już więcej wydarzyć… - Zdołałam wykrztusić. – Mam zamiar spotykać się z Elijah…

Zamknął mi usta wolną dłonią. Czułam jak pod opuszkami jego palców moje nabrzmiałe od pocałunków wargi drżą.

- Możesz o tym zapomnieć. – Chyba jeszcze nie słyszałam tak wielkiej stanowczości w jego głosie. – I nigdy nie próbuj sobie wmawiać, że cię nie pragnę, albo, że ty nie pragniesz mnie. Nie unikniemy tego, ty i ja… Więc po co cokolwiek udawać? – Krzywy uśmieszek wrócił na swoje miejsce. – I nie próbuj tego analizować, bo widzę, jak ci się w głowie przewracają kolejne zębatki…

…_Everybody's telling me_

_I'm over my head_

_If they don't feel you loving me_

_They all say that I've gone crazy_

_Maybe, but it's too late now to save me_

_I'm too tangled…**_

Nie wytrzymałam. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- A co na przykład z listą za i przeciw? – spytałam, bo nagle wyleciały mi z głowy wszelkie argumenty. To groziło skokiem w przepaść, dobrze zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę.

- Do diabła z nią. – stwierdził kategorycznie Damon, objął mnie mocno w pasie i znów pocałował.

Dobrze zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to był błąd. To wszystko było takie cholernie pokręcone, szalone i popieprzone...

Ale tym razem miałam to gdzieś.

…_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what?_

_I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_

_Even if it's twisted…**_

Przylgnęłam do Damona i trzymałam się go jak tonący brzytwy. Dzięki wampirzym zdolnościom w mgnieniu oka byliśmy w jego sypialni, ale nie miałam czasu ani ochoty rozglądać się po wnętrzu. Usłyszałam dźwięk przerywanego materiału i skrzywiłam się, kiedy ujrzałam swoją bluzkę w strzępach. Posłałam Damonowi groźne spojrzenie, a on na to przewrócił oczami.

- Kupię ci nową…

…_Maybe it's not right_

_But that's all right_

_Yeah, it's all right tonight…**_

Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję. Niewiele było mi trzeba, by zemsta była słodka. Po chwili oderwałam jednym ruchem ręki wszystkie guziki jego koszuli, a potem oderwałam także rękawy kiedy on swoimi utalentowanymi dłońmi przesuwał po moich łopatkach i jego usta przesuwały się na mój płatek ucha, a potem na zagłębienie szyi i dekolt.

Warknął groźnie widząc moje poczynania, ale wtedy moje usta znów odnalazły jego i przestało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

…_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what_

_I may never understand it_

_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what?_

_I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_

_Even if it's twisted_

_Even it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit twisted_

_Yeah_

_It's twisted_

_Yeah…**_

Z naszymi dżinsami było trochę więcej problemów, szczególnie z moimi, bo były nadzwyczaj ciasne. Aby można się było ich pozbyć, Damon położył mnie częściowo na plecach na swoim łóżku, po czym wyznaczył pocałunkami szlak od moich ust, dekoltu i biustu jeszcze przykrytego koronkowym czarnym stanikiem, brzucha aż do zapięcia spodni. Pozwolił mi jedynie patrzeć na to, co robi. Chciałam go znów pocałować, ale on zamiast tego przesunął odrobinę moje dżinsy, a potem niemożliwie powolnymi ruchami zsuwał je coraz bardziej. Byłam średniego wzrostu i zawsze sądziłam, że moje nogi są proporcjonalne a nawet stosunkowo krótkie, ale w tym momencie wydawało mi się, że były nadzwyczaj długie. Szczególnie, że Damon całował każdy centymetr odkrytej skóry i wieki trwało, zanim całkowicie pozbył się moich spodni i ucałował moje stopy – co ciekawe, jeszcze w moich ulubionych sandałkach na czternastocentymetrowym obcasie. Nie śpieszyło mu się jednak by je zdejmować, tylko z uznaniem popatrzył na to, jak wyglądałam w samej bieliźnie i w superwysokich szpilkach. Kiedyś zastanawiałam się, o co chodzi facetom z kobietami na wysokim obcasie, ale chyba dopiero teraz zaczynałam to rozumieć…

…_Who are you,_

_The one for who I'd really gladly suffer_

_Who are you,_

_The one I'd always love above another_

_You're my world,_

_you're my hope,_

_you're all my dreams_

_and all my heart…***_

Usiadłam na łóżku i przyciągnęłam go do siebie. Poprzewracaliśmy się kilka razy, aż przez dłuższą chwilę to ja byłam na górze. Jakimś cudem wcześniej Damon zdążył rozpuścić moje włosy i zaczął bawić się nimi, kiedy to ja, z fascynacją w oczach, przesuwałam opuszkami palców po linii jego klatki piersiowej i mięśni brzucha. Wydawały się twarde jak stal, jak wyrzeźbione z marmuru, ale pod moim każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym dotykiem mogłam wyczuć, jak drżały. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku i kiedy sięgnęłam do paska jego spodni odgarnął mi włosy z twarzy i ujął mój policzek w dłoń. Znów te przepiękne, srebrnobłękitne oczy przeszywały mnie tak, że zastanawiałam się, kogo w ogóle mam przed sobą. Kim był ten człowiek i co miał wspólnego z Damonem-dupkiem – tym, którego znałam?

…_Who are you_

_The one I'd give my life to_

_Who are you,_

_that loves as deep as I do…***_

Pozbyłam się jego paska, ale zawahałam się przy zapięciu spodni. Przygryzłam wargę i już miałam odpiąć pierwszy guzik, kiedy przewrócił mnie znów na plecy i pocałował z całą pasją i namiętnością, na jaką było go stać.

…_Who are you,_

_Who takes me through the flood and through the fire_

_Who are you,_

_Who leads me through the desert and the dry_

_You're in my thoughts, you know my mind_

_You are my fate, you are my light…***_

Zsunął najpierw ramiączka mojego stanika, a potem z wprawą prawdziwego eksperta błyskawicznie rozpiął na moich plecach stanik i rzucił go na podłogę. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie tak intensywnie, że miałam ochotę instynktownie zakryć się ramionami, ale znów z uśmieszkiem na twarzy pokręcił zabraniająco głową i przytrzymał mi je wysoko na poduszce.

Kiedy pochylał się, by pieścić ustami i językiem najpierw jedną, a potem drugą moją pierś, cały czas patrzył mi głęboko w oczy. To było tak wręcz nieznośnie podniecające, że mrowienie pomiędzy moimi udami, które zaczęło mnie dręczyć już nawet podczas mniej intensywnych pocałunków, stało się wprost niemożliwe do zniesienia. Chciałam krzyczeć, by przestał mnie wreszcie dręczyć, ale nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa, a mój oddech był płytki i urywany. Wyginałam ciało w łuk, by ułatwić mu jeszcze bardziej do siebie dostęp, a przy tym automatycznie podnosiłam wzrok tak, że miałam wrażenie, że za chwilę moje oczy w ogóle przewrócą się na drugą stronę.

…_Who are you_

_The one I'd give my life to_

_Who are you,_

_that loves as deep as I do…***_

Zanurzyłam palce w jego gęstych, jedwabiście gładkich włosach i w końcu nie wytrzymałam i przyciągnęłam jego głowę do swojej, byśmy znów mogli zatopić się w pocałunku: głodnym, pragnącym, żądającym i oddającym wszystko w zamian. Czułam, jak moje paznokcie zagłębiają się w jego ramionach, pozostawiając na nich ostre ślady zadrapań. Pozwoliłam, by moje dłonie z przyjemnością przesunęły się po każdej krzywiźnie ramion i pleców Damona. Kiedy na moment odsunęliśmy się od siebie na odległość kilku centymetrów, w świetle księżyca, który sprawiał, że w ciemnej sypialni właściwie mogło nam się wydawać, że jest jasno jak za dnia, widziałam jak jego szczupłe, ale mocne, umięśnione i wysportowane ciało unosi się nade mną i zastanawiałam się, jak w ogóle mogłam tak długo w ogóle próbować się przed tym opierać. W tym momencie wydawało mi się to tak naturalne, jak oddychanie.

…_You're my savior, you're my center_

_My beginning and my end_

_You're the one I live for, you're my angel_

_Who are you_

_You're in my thoughts_

_You know my mind_

_You are my fate, you are my light…***_

Znów całował każdy centymetr mojej skóry: coraz niżej i niżej, zbliżając się powoli tam, gdzie instynktownie widziałam, że najbardziej go w tym momencie potrzebuję. Kiedy złapał zębami za krawędź fig, które były do kompletu z odrzuconym już na ziemię stanikiem, myślałam, że w środku eksploduję. Szczególnie, że wydał z siebie kolejny pomruk zadowolenia i z szatańskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, właśnie zębami ściągnął ze mnie ostatnią część ubrania.

Pewnie gdybym spojrzała na siebie z boku i całkowicie obiektywnym okiem, byłabym rozbawiona widokiem samej siebie, ubranej jedynie w koralowe sandałki na wysokich obcasach. Kiedy jednak ujrzałam w oczach Damona wyraz, którego nie byłam w stanie opisać, nie byłam w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym była jakimś cudem świata, albo ulubioną fatamorganą, która tym razem okazała się prawdziwa.

Jednak przede wszystkim, kiedy Damon tak na mnie patrzył, czułam się naprawdę piękna: kobieca, silna, odważna, zdolna, by wszystko osiągnąć. Zawsze mnie do niego tak ciągnęło, bo tylko przy nim naprawdę nie musiałam nic udawać, a także odkrywałam w sobie cechy, o których nie miałam wcześniej pojęcia.

…_Who are you_

_The one I'd give my life to_

_Who are you,_

_that loves as deep as I do_

_Who are you_

_Who fell on me like fire_

_Who are you,_

_Who takes me through desire_

_Who are you,_

_The one I'd give my life to…***_

Jednego tylko pilnowałam przez cały czas – żeby przez przypadek nie wypsnęło mi się "Kocham cię", bo tego chyba bym nie zniosła. Kilka razy musiałam użyć całej siły wewnętrznej, by nie wykrzyczeć tego głośno i w ostatniej chwili zastępowałam to po prostu jego imieniem.

Nie zauważyłam, kiedy i Damon pozbył się reszty ubrań. Wiedziałam tylko, że pragnę go przy sobie, w sobie, a przede wszystkim pragnęłam go tak blisko, tak mocno i tak silnie, jak jeszcze nikogo innego. Jeśli już miałam wykonać ten skok w przepaść, to przynajmniej miałam zamiar mieć przy tym frajdę i zabierałam ze sobą to, na czym najbardziej mi zależało.

Chociaż to bardziej wyglądało tak, jakby to Damon ciągnął mnie coraz bardziej w dół i w dół, dostarczając nam obojgu dokładnie tego, czego potrzebowaliśmy.

…_When I'm crashing through the madness,_

_Not sure who I'm supposed to be,_

_When I'm caught up in the darkness,_

_It's your hand that's leading me,_

_You bring me back to solid ground,_

_You lift me up right here, right now_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,_

_When I'm tangled up and can't resist,_

_When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_It's a lifetime thrill,_

_When tiding braces,_

_The biggest things in the smallest places…*_

Długo, długo później, gdy oboje odzyskaliśmy oddech, leżałam przytulona do jego boku i kiedy już dotarło do mnie, co właśnie miało miejsce, coś mimowolnie się we mnie zagotowało. Uniosłam wzrok, by spojrzeć na Damona oczami wąskimi jak szparki z irytacji. Zdawał się być… odrobinę zdumiony moją reakcją.

- No co? Nie zrobiliśmy nic na co byś mi nie pozwoliła… - Uśmieszek samozadowolenia wręcz jaśniał na jego twarzy z tego powodu. – Już nie możesz wrócić do tego, co było…. – Ujął w dłoń mój policzek i przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej by mnie pocałować.

Szturchnęłam go w bok i odsunęłam się w ostatniej chwili.

- Wcale nie o to mi chodziło! – Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. Uniosłam się na łokciach i automatycznie zasłoniłam nagość prześcieradłem, na co odpowiedział przewracając oczami. – Myślałam o tym, jak mogłeś pozwolić mi umrzeć dziewicą! Gdybym wiedziała, że to tak wygląda, już dawno bym spróbowała…

W odpowiedzi zabrał mi prześcieradło i odsunął je poza zasięg moich rąk. Przewrócił mnie na plecy i mocno pocałował, przerywając mój wywód.

- Zaznaczam, cytując twoje słowa: „TO tak wygląda" tylko z określoną osobą… - Wręcz z odrazą użył mojego eufemizmu na to, co się wydarzyło właśnie między nami.

Wzniosłam oczy ku górze. Naprawdę był nie do wytrzymania. Co absolutnie nie zmieniało moich uczuć do niego. Kiedy nawet się nad tym chwilę zastanowiłam, to postanowiłam garściami brać z tego, co dawał i cieszyć się wszystkim, zapominając o konsekwencjach. Potrzebowałam tego od dawna. Żaden romans nie opisałby w pełni, sprawiedliwie i właściwie seksu z Damonem Salvatore'em. Wszystkie autorki powieści powinny brać u niego lekcje… Chociaż nie, to był zły pomysł. Wolałabym zachować go dla siebie…

Udało mi się „w trakcie" powstrzymać niechciane wyznanie pełni swych uczuć, więc uznałam, że w takim razie nadszedł czas, by wreszcie naprawdę się zabawić!

- No dobrze. Zrozumiałam. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że… gdybyś… - Przerywał mi kolejnymi pocałunkami.

- Gdybym co? – Przesunął usta na płatek mojego ucha i jego głos, zawsze głęboki i niezmiernie seksowny, teraz jeszcze na dodatek przypominał mruczenie zadowolonego kota. Nie można się mu było oprzeć.

- Przypominam, że już kilka razy niewiele brakowało, żebyśmy… - Miałam ochotę, żeby go zirytować, znów posłużyć się terminem „TO", ale zdecydowałam się jednak na powiedzenie tego, co naprawdę miałam na myśli. Przecież byłam dorosłą kobietą, a nie małą dziewczynką. – uprawiali seks…

Uniósł brwi porozumiewawczo i na jego twarzy pojawił się szatański uśmieszek.

- Z tego, co ja pamiętam, to nawet ze dwa razy prawie uprawialiśmy seks w miejscu publicznym… Ale może wróćmy do tematu.

- Chodzi o to, że… - Było mi jednak trudno wydusić to z siebie. – Zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybyśmy wtedy doprowadzili sprawę do końca. Poza tym, powtarzam, aż mi się coś robi w środku, jak sobie pomyślę, że umarłam i przed śmiercią nawet nie zdążyłam spróbować… - Próbowałam przybrać obrażony wyraz twarzy, ale średnio mi to wychodziło, kiedy cały czas Damon nadzwyczaj umiejętnie mnie rozpraszał.

- Może po prostu uknułem niecny plan, żeby zagarnąć cię dla siebie? – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i aż uderzyłam go za to poduszką. – Wiesz, to był w sumie niezły plan… - Kolejny raz dostał poduszką. W odpowiedzi zabrał mi ją z rąk, odrzucił daleko za siebie, a mnie samą podciągnął pod siebie tak, że stykaliśmy się nosami.

- Tak cię kręci wprowadzanie nowicjuszki w arkana ars amandi? – spytałam niewinnym tonem.

- To już chyba sprawdziliśmy, co nie? – Następujący po tym pocałunek był krótki, lecz gwałtowny na tyle, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. – Chyba, że chcesz, żebym znowu ci to udowodnił…

Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i z chytrym uśmieszkiem przyciągnęłam go do siebie. Damon wydał z siebie teatralne westchnienie.

- I jak tu odmówić prośbie damy? – Zaśmialiśmy się oboje i połączyliśmy w kolejnym pocałunku, który poprzedzał kolejną lekcję. I kolejną, i kolejną, i kolejną…

…_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,_

_When I'm tangled up and can't resist,_

_When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,_

_And a tender touch, that's where it is,_

_When I'm tangled up, and can't resist,_

_When we feel that rush, that's where it is,_

_That's where it is…*_

**xxx**

**_* _Carrie Underwood_ - That's Where It Is_**

**_**_Carrie Underwood_ - Twisted_**

**__***__Carrie Underwood_ - Who Are You_**


	20. Rozdział 19

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 19<strong>

Z trudem i bardzo powoli obudziłam się z nadzwyczaj zmysłowego snu. Poczułam, jak rumieńce wypływają na moje policzki na samą myśl tego, co się w nim wydarzyło. Nie mogłam jednak przy tym powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu i w końcu, rozciągnęłam się, oparłam na łokciach na łóżku i wreszcie otworzyłam oczy. Musiałam je zaraz potem przetrzeć, niedowierzając, gdzie się znajduję. A raczej, gdzie się nie znajduję. To absolutnie nie była moja sypialnia w rezydencji Salvatore'ów. Przepięknie wykonane łoże w rozmiarze California King Bed na którym się znalazłam musiało samo w sobie kosztować niezłą fortunę. Wnętrze sypialni było nadzwyczaj przestronne, prawdopodobnie także dlatego, że niewiele było tam mebli, natomiast drewniana okładzina na ścianach nadawało pokojowi stylu. Kiedy zerknęłam trochę w prawo ujrzałam luksusową, ogromną łazienkę bez drzwi oddzielających od pokoju.

Zdezorientowana, opadłam znów na plecy. Spojrzałam na posłanie obok swojego i poduszka była wgnieciona. Ktoś tam spał. Kto…?

Kiedy usłyszałam zadowolone pogwizdywanie dochodzące z kuchni na parterze wspomnienia minionej nocy uderzyły mnie jak obuchem w głowę. Kiedy zerknęłam pod prześcieradło, którym byłam przykryta, tylko upewniłam się, że to była prawda. Wtedy też wreszcie rozpoznałam zapachy, które czułam wszędzie dookoła siebie. O tak… w ten sposób pachniał jedynie Damon…

Najpierw miałam ochotę wyrzucać sobie do największych kretynek i wzniosłam oczy ku górze, zastanawiając się, jak wielka jest moja własna głupota. Potem jednak przypomniałam sobie, że obiecałam sobie w ogóle się tym nie przejmować i czerpać po prostu radość ze wszystkiego. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Mój wiecznie analizujący wszystko umysł doprowadzał mnie teraz do szału. Szczególnie, że już posmakowałam, że BYŁO WARTO dać się ponieść…

Nakazałam sobie spokój i usiadłam na łóżku. Dopiero wtedy ujrzałam porozrzucane na podłodze swoje ubrania i szpilki. Miałam ochotę zebrać je pod pachę i czym prędzej pobiec do swojej sypialni, ale powstrzymałam się, bo wielki prysznic w łazience Damona wprost przyzywał mnie i zapraszał, by z niego skorzystać. Błyskawicznie przeskoczyłam w jego stronę i pozwoliłam by gorąca woda oblała moje ciało, które nawet z wampirzymi zdolnościami do szybkiej regeneracji wydawało mi się trochę obolałe i zmęczone. Tylko że jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Trochę chłodniejszą wodą potem oblałam twarz, by się ostatecznie obudzić. Musiałam logicznie i rozsądnie przemyśleć, co należało teraz zrobić. Na pewno obwinianie Damona nie wchodziło w grę, bo zdawałam sobie sprawę, że sama z ochotą brałam udział we wszystkim. Mimo prawie zimnej wody spływającej po moich policzkach poczułam, że znowu się rumienię na wspomnienie wydarzeń minionej nocy. Tym razem jednak to nie było ze wstydu, tylko raczej z rosnącego podniecenia. Kiedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, przekręciłam kran tak, że właściwie lodowaty strumień ostatecznie mnie obudził i sprawił, że czułam się rześka i gotowa do działania.

Owinęłam się wielkim, grubym i miękkim ręcznikiem, który zakrywał mnie prawie do kolan. Włosy najpierw zawinęłam w turban by nie spływały całkiem wodą, szybko je wytarłam, a potem rozczesałam i zostawiłam, by same wyschły. Spojrzałam na siebie w wielkim lustrze w łazience i zastanawiałam się, co też się we mnie mogło zmienić. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że wszystko było po staremu, ale potem mogłam zauważyć ten nieokreślony dziwny blask w swoich oczach i na skórze. Słyszałam i czytałam, że to naturalna reakcja organizmu, więc zamiast się nad tym zastanawiać, zebrałam się w sobie i założyłam na siebie jedynie koszulę Damona, która wisiała na słupku łóżka (i to nie była tamta z poprzedniego wieczoru, bo nie nadawałaby się do noszenia). Poczułam się nagle wściekle głodna i smakowite zapachy dochodzące z kuchni sprawiły, że, niewiele myśląc, zbiegłam boso na dół.

* * *

><p>Damon doskonale słyszał, kiedy Marta się obudziła. Powstrzymał silną potrzebę, by natychmiast znaleźć się na górze, przywitać ją namiętnym pocałunkiem i tym samym rozpocząć kolejną lekcję… Jeszcze trudniej było mu kontrolować odruchy, kiedy brała prysznic. Zdawał jednak sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że przesadzająca z analizowaniem wszystkiego dziewczyna potrzebuje chwili spokoju, by wszystko przemyśleć. Może tym razem wyszłoby to jednak na jego korzyść…<p>

Pogwizdując, przygotowywał dla niej śniadanie. Zdecydował się na naleśniki, co również miało dla nich obojga podwójne znaczenie. Zaparzył także wcześniej kawę, bo wiedział, że nie znosiła wrzątku.

Kiedy obudził się rano, zdał sobie sprawę, że dawno już nie czuł się tak wypoczęty i spokojny. Właściwie prawie zapomniał o wszystkich problemach, które przecież wciąż piętrzyły się dookoła nich.

Teraz jednak przede wszystkim czekał w napięciu na to, jaki wyrok wyda Marta, kiedy zejdzie na dół. Ogromnie zadowolony, że wreszcie należała do niego, doskonale wiedział, że w każdej chwili może zmienić zdanie i kazać mu iść do stu diabłów jeśli jednak żałowałaby tego, co się stało. Czuł się trochę jak nastolatek ze swoją pierwszą dziewczyną, która za chwilę mogłaby mu powiedzieć, że było beznadziejnie więc go zostawia.

Po chwili też nakazał sobie przestać się wygłupiać, bo zdawał sobie sprawę ze swego doświadczenia i umiejętności na tym polu i naprawdę taki scenariusz absolutnie nie wchodził w grę.

Lecz co jeśli ta nowo odkryta strona Marty każe jej spróbować na przykład, czy nie mogłoby to smakować jeszcze lepiej z tysiącletnim Pierwotnym? Na samą myśl o tym zacisnął dłoń na trzonku dużego noża, który miał w ręku. W ogóle nie było takiej możliwości!

Odłożył nóż i odwrócił się w stronę wejścia, kiedy usłyszał, że wchodzi do kuchni. Z uznaniem najpierw przesunął wzrokiem po całej jej sylwetce, od bosych stóp, przez długie, zgrabne nogi, do łagodnie zarysowującej się figury pod jego własną koszulą, która sięgała jej do połowy ud, a na górze była głęboko rozpięta. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się intensywnie w jej pełne i nabrzmiałe usta, wiedząc, jaką wywoła to u niej reakcję. Dopiero potem spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, ciekaw, co w nich ujrzy. Kiedy nie zauważył tam nawet śladu wściekłości czy żalu, prawie odetchnął głośno z ulgą. Oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

* * *

><p>Niepewnym krokiem weszłam do kuchni w tym samym momencie Damon odwrócił się w moją stronę. Widziałam jak mierzy mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów i kiedy tak patrzył, miałam wrażenie, jakby w każdym tym miejscu znów mnie dotykał. Podniecenie, które zwalczałam zimnym prysznicem, wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Kiedy w końcu spojrzał mi w oczy było mi sucho w gardle i oddychałam ciężko. Niepewna, co zrobić i co powiedzieć, przygryzłam wargę. Zauważyłam, jak w tym momencie na jego twarzy pojawia się charakterystyczny krzywy uśmieszek. Leniwym krokiem obszedł wyspę kuchenną i podszedł do mnie.<p>

- Dobrze spałaś? – Och, jakie nadzwyczaj inteligentne pytanie. Uniosłam brwi i odpowiedziałam na jego uśmieszek.

- Kto jak kto, ale ty akurat powinieneś wiedzieć, że niewiele mogłam spać tej nocy…

W odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami tak, jak tylko on potrafi, złapał mnie w talii i pocałował mnie z pasją. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i od razu odpowiedziałam. Złapał mnie pod biodra i instynktownie oplotłam go w pasie nogami. Nie odrywaliśmy się od siebie nawet na moment, kiedy przeniósł mnie na drugą stronę wyspy kuchennej, by ostatecznie posadzić mnie na jej marmurowym blacie. Po dłużej chwili dopiero odsunęliśmy się od siebie, właściwie w momencie, kiedy usłyszeliśmy oboje, jak bardzo burczy mi w brzuchu. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Najwyraźniej obudził się mój drugi rodzaj apetytu… - Kiedy siedziałam na blacie, nasze oczy były na tym samym poziomie.

- Nie każmy więc mu czekać… - Chwilę później pojawił się przede mną talerz naleśników, dokładnie takich samych, jakie zrobił tamtego ranka po weselu mojej kuzynki… Chciałam zabrać się do jedzenia, ale zabrał mi widelec.

- O nie, nie pozwolę, żebyś mnie karmił! – Moje oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Nie miałam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby traktował mnie jak małe dziecko.

- Świetnie. W takim razie możesz, karmić i siebie i mnie. Co ty na to? – Kiedy robił tę rzecz z oczami nie można było mu się oprzeć.

- Jesteś niemożliwy! – burknęłam, niby na niego wkurzona. Zabrałam mu widelec i dorwałam się do naleśników. Były genialne – chyba jeszcze lepsze niż wtedy. – Czyżbyś podszkolił się w dziedzinie naleśników przez ten czas? – spytałam, oblizując bitą śmietanę, która została mi na wargach.

- Może… - odpowiedział wymijająco. Zamiast dokończyć, oparł dłonie po obu moich stronach, tak, że stykaliśmy się nosami. Jego spojrzenie wskazywało, że mówił poważnie o tym karmieniu. Przewróciłam oczami i podzieliłam się z nim kawałkiem swojej porcji. – Och, to jest znacznie lepsze od tamtego minikonkursu, nie sądzisz? – Przesunął dłonie z blatu na moje uda, przykryte tylko częściowo jego koszulą. Tam, gdzie mnie dotykał, skóra paliła jakby żywym ogniem, który przyprawiał mnie o wewnętrzne drżenie. Próbowałam tego nie okazywać, więc całą swoją uwagę skupiłam na daniu przed sobą. Kiedy skończyłam, a raczej skończyliśmy oboje, bo wyszło na to, że ostatecznie podzieliłam się z nim połową porcji, westchnęłam ciężko. – Czy panienka życzy sobie może dokładkę? – Damon spytał tonem, jakiego używają najlepsi kelnerzy. W połączeniu z tym, że byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie i praktycznie wzrokiem zrywał ze mnie swoją własną koszulę, tworzyło to efekt komiczny. Parsknęłam śmiechem i przytaknęłam. – Świetnie. A co za to dostanę? – Przewróciłam oczami i westchnęłam teatralnie.

- Mogłam się tego spodziewać… - Odłożyłam na bok talerz i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję. Zanurzyłam palce w jego włosach i zdałam sobie sprawę, że także były jeszcze odrobinę mokre po prysznicu. Musiałam tak mocno spać, że nawet tego nie usłyszałam.

W czasie, kiedy on rozpinał na mnie swoją koszulę, ja wyciągnęłam mu t-shirt zza paska spodni i ściągnęłam mu go przez głowę. Usłyszałam, jak mruknął z zadowoleniem, kiedy jego przypuszczenie, że nie mam nic pod spodem, sprawdziło się. Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze i tym razem, już doskonale świadoma tego, co dalej nastąpi, odpięłam pasek i rozporek jego spodni. Moje podejrzenia też były całkowicie słuszne… Całowaliśmy się do utraty tchu, tak, jakby nie istniało nic poza nami. Choćby się dookoła waliło i paliło, nawet by nas to nie obeszło. Z największą rozkoszą poddałam się jego zręcznym dłoniom i ustom, nie pozostając mu wcale dłużna, ponieważ postanowiłam wykorzystać każdą z lekcji, których mi do tej pory udzielił. Oboje mieliśmy okazję już się zorientować, że pojętna ze mnie uczennica…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jakiś czas później udało mi się wreszcie odetchnąć głęboko. Oparłam głowę o jego nagą pierś i zamknęłam oczy, by moje serce, które biło jak szalone, miało szansę zwolnić choć odrobinę.

- Wciąż jestem jeszcze trochę głodna… - Westchnęłam. To była prawda. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tak intensywnego wysiłku fizycznego, więc nie wystarczyła mi torebka krwi, którą wypiłam w środku nocy, kiedy jakimś cudem trafiliśmy do piwnicy i ostatecznie uprawialiśmy seks w ten sposób, że przez cały czas siedziałam na zamrażarce, obejmując go nogami w pasie. Szczególnie, że potem Damon z niezwykłą delikatnością pomógł mi wstrzyknąć sobie odpowiednią dawkę werbeny. Dlatego też byłam ciągle głodna. Oblizałam nabrzmiałe wargi i popatrzyłam nagląco na Damona. On zaś uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem, wyciągnął drugi talerz naleśników i tym razem nie pozwolił mi oponować i zaczął karmić jednocześnie siebie i mnie. Nawet już całkiem zimne były świetne.

Chwilę później wyciągnął z kuchennej zamrażarki torebkę krwi i przelał jej zawartość do wysokiej szklanki. Na moją prośbę dolał do niej odpowiednią ilość mieszanki z werbeny i podał mi ją jak drinka, z rurką. Parsknęłam śmiechem i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku popijałam sobie to, co potrafiło jako jedyne naprawdę zaspokoić mój głód. No, powiedzmy, ten fizyczny głód. Kiedy tak patrzyłam na Damona, jak błyskawicznie opróżnił swoją torebkę z krwią, ten drugi głód, który, zdawałoby się, przed chwilą oboje nasyciliśmy, obudził się we mnie znowu.

Wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś. Nie wytrzymałam z ciekawości i spytałam:

- Coś się stało? – Zaraz wróciłam też do swojego „drinka".

- Nic takiego. – Wzruszył ramionami i założył ręce na piersi, a samozadowolony uśmieszek nie opuszczał jego twarzy. – Po prostu… promieniejesz.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że był pierwszym, który mógł wywołać u mnie taki stan, to rzeczywiście musiało być coś nowego. Dopiłam resztę krwi ze szklanki i odstawiłam ją na bok. Również założyłam ręce na piersi.

- Cóż… słyszałam, że to naturalna reakcja... – Odrzuciłam do tyłu wilgotne włosy, które opadły mi na twarz. – Widać wszystkie te historie o skórze promieniejącej po orgazmie są prawdą. Niedługo będę świecić jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie…

W nocy straciłam ostatecznie rachubę, bo, kiedy już zorientowałam się, o co tyle krzyku i dlaczego autorki romansów często niezbyt umiejętnie potrafiły opisać to wrażenie, dosłownie z rozkoszą oddawałam się z Damonem kolejnym ekscesom. Trzeba przyznać, był absolutnie nienasycony. Nic dziwnego, że kobiety tak lgnęły do niego a on im na to pozwalał… Jak się jednak okazało, pod tym względem potrafiłam dotrzymać mu kroku – co dla mnie samej było niespodzianką.

- To co, dorzucić ci jeszcze parę bombek? – Zarozumiały uśmieszek na jego twarzy tym razem mi nie przeszkadzał. W życiu bym tego nie powiedziała na głos, żeby nie podbudowywać za bardzo jego ego, ale jak najbardziej miał powody do bycia zarozumiałym.

Udałam, że się nad tym w ogóle zastanawiam.

- W sumie… Czemu nie? – Zeskoczyłam z blatu i pociągnęłam go za rękę w stronę głównego holu. Miałam pewien pomysł. Zanim jednak mu go przedstawiłam, uznałam, że warto wyznaczyć niezbędne granice. Zatrzymałam się, więc właściwie wpadłam na niego. – Tylko jest jedna rzecz… - Podniosłam na niego wzrok, by zobaczył, że tym razem jestem jak najbardziej poważna. – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek… - Zrozumiał i jego brwi uniosły się ze zdumienia. Odetchnęłam głęboko i nakazałam sobie wziąć się w garść. Jeśli chciałam w jakiś sposób ochronić swoje serce przed złamaniem, musiałam ustalić jakieś reguły. – Dla innych pozostajemy tylko przyjaciółmi. A poza tym łączy nas tylko seks. Nie chodzisz za mną jak cień, a ja odwdzięczę się tym samym. Nie czepiasz się, jeśli zechcę spotkać się z Elijah… - Zazgrzytał zębami, wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale wbiłam mu palec w pierś, żeby wiedział, że jestem absolutnie poważna na temat tego, co mówię. – Tak samo jak ja nie mam zamiaru urządzać scen zazdrości z powodu Andie czy też kogokolwiek innego. - To, że w środku gotowało się we mnie na samą myśl o tym, nie spowodowało, że mogłabym cofnąć, co powiedziałam. – Nie angażujemy się uczuciowo tylko czerpiemy radość ze swojego towarzystwa…

W odpowiedzi właściwie przygniótł mnie do swojej piersi i opuścił głowę, tak, żebyśmy stykali się nosami. Widziałam, jak jego oczy płoną mieszanką zaskoczenia, wściekłości, ale też podniecenia. Wyraźnie nie mógł znieść, że ktoś próbował narzucać mu jakieś ograniczenia i reguły.

- Co, jeśli się nie zgodzę?

Przesunęłam palcem po jego wargach i rzuciłam mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Jestem przekonana, że zaraz znajdę sobie innego świetnego nauczyciela… - Powiedziałam to w taki sposób, żeby dać mu dokładnie do zrozumienia, kto mógłby nim być. – To jak? Wchodzisz w to?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zmiażdżył właściwie moje usta w pocałunku, poprzez który chciał wyraźnie pokazać, jak jednocześnie pragnie mnie i nie może mi się oprzeć, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie jest wściekły z powodu ograniczeń, jakie to ja narzucałam. Wyraźnie odzwyczaił się od tego, by kobieta stawiała jakiekolwiek warunki. Zamierzałam mu to przypomnieć i trzymać się tego.

Dopóki mogłam traktować to, co się działo między nami jako „nie-związek" i „przyjaciół do łóżka", mogłam próbować oszukiwać samą siebie, że mi to wystarczy. Pewnie popełniałam w tym momencie wielki błąd, ale w sytuacji, w której miałam do wyboru wyjawić mu swoje uczucia i narazić się na złamane serce lub po prostu udawać, że w ogóle one nie istnieją i chronić resztkę dumy jaka mi pozostała, wolałam wybrać mniejsze zło.

A ponieważ świeżo obudzony we mnie nowy głód znów domagał się natychmiastowego zaspokojenia, byłam nadzwyczaj zadowolona, kiedy Damon ochoczo przystał na moją propozycję.

Perski dywan tuż przed głównym wejściem już nigdy nie wyglądał dla nas tak samo.


	21. Rozdział 20

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 20<strong>

_- Jakaś milcząca się nagle zrobiłaś… - Głos Klausa wyrwał mnie z przyjemnych wspomnień._

_Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam go przed sobą. Na szczęście nie przyszło mi do głowy by dzielić się z nim tą jakże przyjemną częścią moich wspomnień związanych z Damonem. W ogóle nie było takiej możliwości, żebym opowiadała swojemu oprawcy o swoim życiu seksualnym. To mi jednak przypomniało od razu, że jakiś czas temu się ono skończyło. Zazgrzytałam zębami, bo uświadomiłam sobie, że hybryda musi mnie już dość długo przetrzymywać i torturować. A może tylko mi się tak wydawało?_

_- Wspomniałaś coś o tym, że na randce z moim starszym bratem rozmawialiście o czymś… - Prawie że uprzejmym tonem Klaus dawał mi znak, bym kontynuowała swoją historię._

_W tym momencie oboje usłyszeliśmy, że gdzieś w budynku otwierają się drzwi frontowe. Pewnie mój oprawca nawet by nie zareagował, gdyby nie to, że zaraz potem rozległ się głos właśnie wspomnianego przez niego brata._

_- Klaus? Musimy porozmawiać! - Głos Elijah był wyraźnie naglący - jakże niepodobnie do niego._

_Hybryda pod niemą groźbą jeszcze poważniejszych tortur zakazał mi się w ogóle odzywać. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Wyłączył także jedyne źródło światła - niczym nie przykrytą, pojedynczą żarówkę zwisającą z sufitu._

_Znalazłam się w całkowitej ciemności. Już nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam się z tego powodu bardziej martwić czy odetchnąć z ulgą. Zamiast się nad tym w ogóle zastanawiać, postanowiłam cieszyć się tą chwilą spokoju i także przerwą w torturach._

_Spróbowałam poruszyć rękami i nogami, by może się uwolnić, ale było to bezskuteczne. Nasączone nawet dla mnie trującą werbeną sznury tylko bardziej wrzynały mi się w nadgarstki i kostki i skóra w tych miejscach paliła mnie żywym ogniem. Nie zdołałam powstrzymać ciężkiego westchnienia i syku, który wydobył się z moich ust, kiedy starałam się przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję._

_Starałam się zapomnieć o swojej obecnej sytuacji, odetchnąć choć chwilę. Ponownie zanurzyłam się we wspomnieniach…_

* * *

><p>Woda z prysznica nad naszymi głowami spływała na nas jak ulewny deszcz. Tym razem straty były poważne - moja fioletowa, szyfonowa sukienka była całkiem mokra i oblepiała mi ciało jak druga skóra. Makijaż, który wreszcie udało mi się nałożyć, zupełnie mi się rozmazał. Nie wspomnę już o świeżo zakręconych na lokówce włosach, które teraz opadały mi strąkami na plecy i ramiona.<p>

Damon jednak zupełnie wydawał się tym nie przejmować. To on, kiedy brał prysznic, wykorzystał mój moment nieuwagi i już całkowicie ubraną wciągnął mnie pod strumień wody, wszelkie protesty i wściekłe piski z mojej strony tłumiąc kolejnymi pocałunkami.

- Zapłacisz mi za to, Salvatore! I to dosłownie! To oryginalna Dolce&Gabbana! - wydyszałam wściekle, kiedy wyznaczał pocałunkami szlak od płatka mojego ucha w dół do tej części piersi, którą jeszcze zakrywało przemoczone ubranie. Miałam ochotę go odepchnąć i próbować ratować sukienkę, ale trzymał mnie zbyt mocno i na dodatek wolną dłonią sięgnął pod przemoczony dół mojego stroju i zmysłowo przesuwał ją po wewnętrznej stronie moich ud. Walczyłam ze swoimi naturalnymi odruchami, milcząc i starając się nie drżeć pod jego dotykiem.

W odpowiedzi usłyszałam tylko parsknięcie śmiechem z jego strony.

- Dostaniesz takie trzy… - Mruknął, ponownie przybliżając swoją twarz do mojej i całując mnie prawie brutalnie. Potem, kiedy już brakło mi tchu, oderwał się ode mnie i posłał mi drapieżne spojrzenie. - Przecież uprzedzałem, jak będzie… - Miał na myśli to, że odmówiłam wspólnego prysznica, bo chciałam przygotować się przed wspólnym wyjściem na zakupy z Caroline.

Ściągnął ze mnie przemoczone ubranie i odrzucił je w kąt łazienki. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że później jeszcze mi się uda uratować sukienkę. Musiałam wyglądać gorzej niż Joker, z resztką makijażu spływającą mi po twarzy, ale Damonowi chyba to nie przeszkadzało. Przygniótł mnie właściwie plecami do ściany, a ja automatycznie objęłam go nogami w pasie, maksymalnie ułatwiając mu do siebie dostęp. Najpierw szarpnęłam go za włosy, żeby go ukarać, ale później wykorzystałam to, by sterować jego poczynaniami, kiedy pogrążaliśmy się w kolejnym niekończącym się pocałunku. Potem, tak jak nakazał mi na początku, wyraźnie dawałam mu do zrozumienia, gdzie chcę, by zadziałał swoimi ustami. Oczywiście, nie poprzestał na tym. Zażyczył sobie, a właściwie zażądał, bym wyraźnie wyartykułowała, czego chcę. Dręczył mnie, dopóki tego ze mnie nie wydusił. Wreszcie połączyliśmy się i jednocześnie przyciągnęłam jego usta do swoich, co świetnie tłumiło okrzyki i jęki, jakie moment wcześniej także z siebie wydawaliśmy.

Kiedy znów byliśmy w stanie oddychać to ja przejęłam dowodzenie. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to po prostu nie może być koniec tej rundy…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

W końcu udało nam się wyjść spod prysznica. Zabrałam z podłogi nieszczęsną, przemoczoną sukienkę i zastanawiałam się, co z nią zrobić. Damon przewinął się ręcznikiem na biodrach, a ja, w grubym, kąpielowym szlafroku udawałam, że wcale nie zerkam w jego stronę, kiedy z podniesioną głową przeszłam przez jego sypialnię i skierowałam się do swojej. Kiedy przejrzałam się w dużym lustrze rzeczywiście moja twarz była w opłakanym stanie.

Zmyłam resztki makijażu i już miałam zamiar ponownie rozpocząć przygotowania do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszałam na dole głos Caroline. Zawołałam, że potrzebuję jeszcze minutki i dałam nura do swojej szafy w poszukiwaniu nowego stroju.

Tym razem, żeby nie kusić losu, postawiłam na czarną, jedwabną sukienkę codzienną od Burberry i do niej dla efektu założyłam także czarne kozaki Valentino na wysokim obcasie i czerwoną torbę na ramię Ferragamo, do której kolorystycznie dobrałam delikatną biżuterię. Włosy natychmiast wysuszyłam i związałam w węzeł na karku, a zamiast pełnego makijażu tylko oczy podkreśliłam tuszem i eye-linerem. Byłam gotowa na zakupowy maraton! Oczywiście, zakupy były dla nas tylko pretekstem, by zdać sobie dokładne relacje z tego, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora…

Zbiegłam na dół, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, starając się, jak tylko mogłam, by nie było po mnie w ogóle widać, jak spędziłam cały ranek i poprzednią noc.

Caroline na mój widok uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Podeszłam do niej i ucałowałyśmy się w oba policzki.

- Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać tak długo… - powiedziałam, kiedy zerknęłam na zegarek i zorientowałam się, że "minutka" przekształciła się w kwadrans dzięki uprzejmości Damona i tego, że musiałam wszystko zaczynać od nowa.

Zamiast się gniewać, machnęła tylko ręką.

- Nie ma sprawy. Wynagrodzisz mi to, opowiadając, jak zakończyła się wczorajsza akcja! Widać wszystko poszło dobrze, bo jesteś w dobrym nastroju…

Obrzuciła mnie uważnym spojrzeniem i już wiedziałam, że nie wymigam się od zdania jej szczegółowej relacji z poprzedniego wieczoru.

- Masz to jak w banku! i tak, racja, wszystko poszło nawet lepiej, niż się spodziewałam…

Caroline już miała rozpocząć przesłuchanie, kiedy przerwało jej znaczące chrząknięcie za naszymi plecami.

Damon, już ubrany w sweter i jeansy - oczywiście na czarno - stał z rękoma założonymi na piersi, oparty o ścianę. Na jego twarzy gościł jak zwykle charakterystyczny uśmieszek, a spojrzenie, które mi posłał, spowodowało, że przeszedł mnie niezwykle przyjemny dreszcz… Dopiero po dłuższej chwili skinął głową Caroline na powitanie.

Ona natomiast zmarszczyła tylko brwi i skrzywiła się na jego widok.

- Damon… Chcesz czegoś?

Był wyraźnie rozbawiony jej reakcją.

- i tobie dzień dobry, Blondie. - Znów zerknął w moją stronę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon i kiedy zobaczył nadawcę, natychmiast odwrócił się i poszedł przed siebie. Na odchodnym tylko machnął mi, niby od niechcenia, ręką na pożegnanie. Wyraźnie czekał, byśmy wyszły, zanim odbierze… To sprawiło, że zrobiłam się podejrzliwa. Nie miałam jednak w tym momencie już czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Spróbuj nie dać się dzisiaj zabić, Salvatore! - krzyknęłam za nim i moment później wyszłam z domu, prawie ciągnięta przez Caroline.

Zdecydowałyśmy się jechać moim samochodem z tej prostej przyczyny, że miał trochę większy bagażnik. No i mój kochany mustang był zdecydowanie szybszy.

To było trochę dziwne, ale Caroline milczała przez cały czas jazdy aż do momentu, kiedy wyjechałam na główną drogę prowadzącą do Richmond. Dopiero wtedy zamiast patrzeć się przed siebie, marszcząc brwi, zwróciła się w moją stronę i zmrużyła oczy, by dać mi znać, że na zadane pytanie absolutnie muszę odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą.

- Więc… Jak doszło do tego, że UPRAWIAŁAŚ SEKS Z DAMONEM?!

Tylko wampirze zmysły pozwoliły mi w tym momencie nadal prowadzić samochód, chociaż prawie doszło do wypadku, którego cudem uniknęłam.

Ups… Mamy problem.

* * *

><p>Damon skończył rozmawiać z szeryf Forbes i przede wszystkim złapał się na tym, że miał ochotę natychmiast zadzwonić do Marty. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że była razem z Blondie, która bez trudu podsłuchałaby całą ich rozmowę. Dlatego właśnie wybrał numer Stefana.<p>

- Co tam?

- Wziąłem prysznic, ogoliłem się, zjadłem śniadanie. Czuję się bardzo rozluźniony. - Damon spacerował po swojej sypialni, która była już prawie całkiem posprzątana po całonocnym maratonie seksu z Martą. Tylko jeszcze na podłodze obok łóżka zostały jej porozrzucane ubrania. Uśmiechnął lekko się sam do siebie, kiedy je podniósł i znów otoczył go jej zapach.

- Dobrze, że chociaż ty. - Odpowiedział Stefan prawie że grobowym głosem.

- Słyszałem coś dobrego. Tyler Lockwood uciekł wczoraj z domu.

- Skąd wiesz? - Nareszcie jego młodszy braciszek brzmiał prawie jakby był tym zainteresowany.

- Powiedziała mi o tym szeryf Forbes, a ona usłyszała to od pogrążonej w smutku Carol Lockwood. - Ironia w głosie Damona była prawie namacalna. - Tym samym zakończyliśmy rozdział z wilkołakami i zaczynamy następny… - Wyciągnął ze sterty najróżniejszych drobiazgów obok szafki nocnej sztylet.

- Zabicie Elijah.

- Dokładnie. - Stefan nawet się nie domyślał, jak bardzo Damon cieszył się na ten etap. Z fascynacją w oczach obracał w dłoni śmiercionośne narzędzie.

- To nie będzie łatwe. Elijah jest przebiegły. - Jak zwykle Stefan, Pan Znajdę-Problem-We-Wszystkim-Co-Możemy-Zrobić, musiał włączyć swój malkontentyzm.

- Za to ja mam zmyślny sztylecik. - Damon podrzucił broń w ręce, jakby chcąc ją zważyć.

- Jest Pierwotnym. Nie wiemy do końca, co to oznacza.

Damon przewrócił oczami po swojej stronie słuchawki.

- Zaufaj mi, Stefanie. Zamierzam być bardzo skrupulatny. Nie chcę żadnych niespodzianek.

- Nie mów mi, że choć raz będziesz ostrożny! - Niedowierzanie w głosie młodszego brata mówiło samo za siebie.

- Tak, Stefanie. Zamieniłem się w ciebie. Jakie to tragiczne dla nas obu. Lecę. Muszę zaplanować morderstwo. Pracowity dzień.

Damon rozłączył się i jeszcze raz obejrzał sztylet w swoich rękach. Wreszcie mogli się pozbyć Elijah, który nie tylko bruździł im w utrzymaniu Eleny całej i zdrowej, ale także przystawiał się do Jego Kobiety…

Och, już się po prostu nie mógł tego doczekać…


	22. Rozdział 21

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 21<strong>

Postanowiłam udawać, że nie wiem, o czym Caroline mówi. Wpatrywałam się w drogę przed siebie prawie tak, jakbym wciąż była śmiertelniczką i gdybym musiała zachować szczególną ostrożność przy prowadzeniu. Miałam nawet ochotę wyłączyć lub ściszyć radio, by wydawało się, że w zachowaniu koncentracji przeszkadza mi _Livin' On A Prayer_, które właśnie grzmiało z głośników. Eee, nie… To już byłaby chyba jednak przesada.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz… - odpowiedziałam trochę za szybko, nawet nie zerkając w jej stronę. Natychmiast zboczyłam z tematu. - Wczoraj akcja udała się wręcz doskonale. To wilkołaki zaatakowały i torturowały Damona, ale udało mi się odwrócić ich uwagę, a potem pojawił się Elijah…

Przynajmniej na moment udało mi się odwrócić jej uwagę od jakże drażliwej i niebezpiecznej dla mnie kwestii. Wtedy dopiero odważyłam się zerknąć w jej stronę.

- Elijah? Jak… Pierwotny-Elijah? - spytała, nie dowierzając. Potem zdawała się nad czymś zastanawiać. - Przedwczoraj jego ludzie też nas uratowali przed wilkołakami: mnie, Stefana i Damona… Mniej więcej rozumiem, co się w takim razie musiało zdarzyć później…

Pokiwałam głową.

- Tak, załatwił ich. A potem… Okazało się, że już się kiedyś poznaliśmy… - Dodałam prawie zwyczajnym tonem.

Tym zdecydowanie wzbudziłam ciekawość Caroline.

- Jak to, znaliście się?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na to wspomnienie.

- Poznałam go około roku temu w Londynie. Spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, ale nie doszło do niczego poważniejszego niż pocałunek w rękę i w policzek. Tym także pożegnał mnie na Heathrow, kiedy wracałam do domu. - Zerknęłam w stronę Caroline i wydawała się wręcz zafascynowana tymi nowinami. - Żadne z nas nie miało pojęcia, że to drugie jest wampirem. A już na pewno do głowy nigdy by mi nie przyszło, że może być jednym z Pierwotnych… Przede wszystkim zapamiętałam go jako wzór dżentelmena…

- Co się w takim razie stało wczoraj?

- Kiedy rozpoznaliśmy się, zaproponowałam, żebyśmy gdzieś poszli porozmawiać. Skończyło się na tym, że zabrał mnie na kolację do restauracji w Richmond.

- To fantastycznie! - Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, nie mogłam nie zrobić tego samego.

- To prawda. Oczywiście, to było, jak już PRAWIE uwolniliśmy Damona. Nie chciałam, żeby mnie zatrzymał…

- No właśnie. Damon. Damon Salvatore. - Niestety, Caroline podchwyciła ten temat i wróciła do rozpoczętego wcześniej przesłuchania. Tym razem była nieugięta. - Ten sam, o którym wczoraj rozmawiałyśmy. - Pomyślałam: "To było wczoraj? A czułam się tak, jakby z miesiąc temu!". Caroline jednak nie dała mi się nawet odezwać. - Ten, który, jak powiedziałaś, przemienił cię w wampira, bo mu się nudziło! Ten, który dobierał się do ciebie w Polsce i którego kopnęłaś wtedy w tyłek. Ten, w którym się podobno ZAKOCHAŁAŚ i specjalnie przyjechałaś do Mystic Falls, żeby uświadomić sobie, jak wielkim jest dupkiem i że już ci przeszło…

Westchnęłam ciężko, ale w końcu udało mi się przerwać tę tyradę.

- Do czego zmierzasz? - Spróbowałam zgrywać idiotkę. Może nie zauważyła i po prostu jej się wydawało…

Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, do czego. Co się stało, że po randce z Elijah zdecydowałaś się wskoczyć do łóżka Damonowi?!

- Nic takiego się nie zdarzyło! - Próbowałam się bronić, ale bezskutecznie. Czułam, jak moje policzki przybierają szkarłatną barwę.

Caroline w ogóle mi nie uwierzyła.

- Marta, komu jak komu, ale mnie nie próbuj ściemniać. Czuć go od ciebie na kilometr!

Moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- O czym ty mówisz?!

Przewróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko.

- Zapominasz, że mamy nadzwyczajny węch? - Zacisnęłam zęby. W ogóle mi to nie przyszło do głowy. Byłam zbyt zajęta przez całe przedpołudnie, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Zauważyła moją reakcję. - A poza tym, cóż… - Tym razem to ona, o dziwo, wydawała się przez moment zmieszana.

- No co? - Już wolałam mieć to za sobą.

Wzniosła oczy ku górze i przez chwilę nie patrzyła na mnie.

- Słyszałam was dzisiaj, jak przyszłam!

Zszokowana, zdobyłam się tylko na odruchowe, nerwowe parsknięcie śmiechem. Gwałtownie zatrzymałam samochód na poboczu i znów zwróciłam się w jej stronę.

- Ale przecież to było wcześniej…

Caroline zdecydowanie odzyskała rezon.

- Ha! Wiedziałam! Wreszcie się przyznałaś! A poza tym, tak, po prostu weszłam do domu Salvatore'ów wcześniej, tylko… raczej nie mieliście szansy, żeby mnie usłyszeć. Za to ja…

Pokiwałam głową, zrezygnowana, ale wreszcie także świadoma powagi sytuacji.

- Za to ty słyszałaś nas świetnie… - Wiedziałam, że w moim głosie słychać przerażenie tym, co się stało.

- Dokładnie. - Przytaknęła. - Dlatego mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnisz mi, jak w ogóle do tego doszło, bo po prostu w głowie mi się to nie mieści!

Przygryzłam wargę i posłałam jej niepewne spojrzenie.

- Prawdę mówiąc, sama chciałabym wiedzieć…

Aż usłyszałam, jak Caroline zgrzyta zębami i wyglądała tak, jakby modliła się o cierpliwość do mnie.

- To może zacznij od początku…

* * *

><p>Damon dla przykrywki zadzwonił po Andie, żeby mu towarzyszyła tego dnia. Ze swoją zasłoną dymną, a jednocześnie drugimi oczami i uszami w posaci fałszywej dziewczyny, udał się do Mystic Grilla, by spotkać się z Alarikiem. Kiedy już usiedli przy stoliku, przyjaciel opowiedział mu o swoim porannym spotkaniu z Jenną i… Elijah.<p>

- Elijah zdradził ci coś poza informacjami historycznymi o Mystic Falls? - spytał Damon, uważnie obserwując towarzysza.

- Nie, było nudno. - Alaric odetchnął ciężko i był wyraźnie zirytowany. - Oczywiście Jenna uważa, że gość jest czarujący.

Wyraz twarzy Saltzmana rozbawił Damona.

- Zabrzmiało jak zazdrość. Co nie? - Zwrócił się do Andie, by potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.

- Trochę tak. - przytaknęła Andie, uważnie obserwując nauczyciela.

Ten natomiast posłał Damonowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

- Może lepiej nie rozmawiajmy o tym tutaj…

Kiedy wampir zrozumiał przekaz, niby mimochodem objął ramieniem towarzyszkę i uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem.

- Andie? Została zauroczona tak, żeby nie ujawniała moich sekretów. - Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Prawda?

- Mam buzię na kłódkę.

Normalnie by ją pocałował prosto w usta, jednak po wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy i ranka jakoś nie mógł. Zamiast tego dostała całusa w policzek. Przypomniało mu się, że powinien w końcu odezwać do Marty, a na pewno upewnić się, że nie wróci ona przed późnym wieczorem do domu. Wyjazd na zakupy z Caroline był mu tego dnia jak najbardziej na rękę…

Alaric przewrócił oczami, widząc pokaz Damona i Andie.

- Dziwniej już być nie może.

Salvatore zignorował komentarz przyjaciela. Zbyt był skupiony na zadaniu, jakie miał do wykonania.

- Musi nadarzyć się okazja… - W tym właśnie momencie do baru weszła Jenna z Elijah. To było dokładnie tego, czego potrzebowali… - Idzie Jenna ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. - Damon celowo użył takiego określenia. Lepiej było zirytować Alarika, niż na przykład przypominać sobie, że Pierwotny chciał mu zwinąć sprzed nosa JEGO dziewczynę. Kiedy nowo przybyli podeszli do ich stolika, przywitał się z nimi z uśmiechem. - Cześć.

To Jenna odpowiedziała.

- Cześć wam.

- Słyszałem, że zabrnęliście dzisiaj w głębinach przeszłości. - zagaił rozmowę Damon, żeby nie przeszli dalej.

- Można tak powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnięta Jenna obok Elijah to było za dużo dla Alarika. Damon powstrzymał śmiech, bo przynajmniej obaj reagowali alergicznie na Pierwotnego. W końcu trzeba pilnować swojego terytorium.

Saltzman udał, że bardzo mu się śpieszy i zaczął się zbierać.

- Chciałbym z wami zostać, ale mam prace do oceny…

W tym momencie odezwała się Andie, tak, jak jej przykazał, zanim jeszcze pojawili się w Mystic Grillu.

- Powinniśmy dokończyć to spotkanie. Urządźmy wspólną kolację!

Wszystko działo się według planu. Przytulił ją do siebie na moment i znów pocałował w policzek.

- Moja dziewczynka jest pełna pomysłów… Mogę być gospodarzem. - Oczywiście, zgłosił się na ochotnika. - Może dzisiaj wieczorem? - Spojrzał pytająco na pozostałych.

- Mnie pasuje. - Andie oczywiście się zgodziła. - Jenna?

Jenna i Alaric odezwali się w tym samym momencie.

- Nie wiem, czy dzisiaj damy radę.

- Nie mam planów. - Oczywiście, wyszło na Jenny, która była wolna. Alaric nie miał w tej sprawie nic do gadania.

Nie odezwała się jednak jeszcze ta osoba, na której wizycie Damonowi najbardziej zależało. Salvatore posłał Pierwotnemu niewinne i wciąż pytające spojrzenie.

Elijah uśmiechnął się lekko i potwierdził swoje przybycie.

- Z radością przyjdę. - Damon już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy Pierwotny kontynuował. - Szczególnie, gdyby była to okazja, by ponownie zobaczyć się z Martą…

W tym momencie Salvatore miał ochotę wręcz zatrzeć ręce z zadowolenia, że będzie mógł jeszcze utrzeć nosa rywalowi.

- Niestety, panna Zalewska będzie nieobecna. Zakupy z przyjaciółką. - Świetnie udał przygnębienie, że tak się stało. - Ale i tak zapraszam do moich skromnych progów… - Tym razem rękawica została otwarcie rzucona.

- W takim razie spotkam się z nią innym razem. Dzisiaj przyjdę z przyjemnością.

Rękawica przyjęta. O to właśnie Damonowi chodziło od samego początku.

- Świetnie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

W krypcie Damon znalazł już częściowo zmumifikowaną Katherine. Potrzebował od niej kilku informacji, więc poddał jej do ust butelkę z krwią, czekając, aż ponownie się ożywi.

- Pij do dna. Grzeczna dziewczynka. - Kiedy już była w stanie sama trzymać butelkę, zwrócił się w stronę przygotowanej łapówki. - Mam dla ciebie prezenty. Nie miałem czasu zrobić właściwych zakupów, ale kupiłem ci parę rzeczy. - Powiesił kilka wieszaków z ubraniami na metalowym pręcie. Początkowo miał ochotę nie zawracać sobie tym głowy, szczególnie, że nie miał ochoty wydawać pieniędzy akurat na zdzirę, jaką była Katherine Pierce. Zamierzał po prostu sięgnąć do szafy Marty, ale, obawiając się kastracji lub po prostu szlabanu na seks, zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zauważył, że ze skóry wampirzycy poznikały wszystkie zmarszczki i znów nabrała ona kolorów. - Ta krew naprawdę działa. Jesteś prawie tak piękna jak dawniej… - Komplement, jeśli można go było tak nazwać, nie mógł zaszkodzić, a co najwyżej pomóc.

- Czego chcesz? - warknęła Katherine, nie dając się zwieść jego pokazowi dobrej woli.

- Nie zgadniesz, kogo przywiało z powrotem do miasta. - Tym wzbudził jej zainteresowanie. - Twojego starego druha, Johna Gilberta.

- No proszę… Po co wrócił?

Damon wzruszył ramionami.

- Twierdzi, że kocha swoją córkę. Chce ją chronić przed Elijah i wielkim, złym Klausem.

- Wzruszające. - Katherine, wciąż jeszcze bardzo słaba, podpierając się ścianą, powoli podniosła się na nogi.

- Prawda? - Damon, podobnie jak Katherine, nie wydawał się być przekonany opowiastką Johna. - Opowiedział mi historyjkę o tym, jak zabić Pierwotnego.

Katherine szybko dodała dwa do dwóch.

- A ty chcesz wiedzieć, czy jest prawdziwa? Nawet gdyby była, nie powiedziałabym ci tego.

- Dlaczego nie? Pragniesz śmierci Elijah i Klausa tak samo jak ja. - Damon przełączył się na swój przekonuwający tryb.

- Klausa, tak. Elijah, nie. - Katherine podeszła powoli do wieszaków i zaczęła się przebierać. Spojrzała na Damona prawie że z błaganiem w oczach. - Rzucił na mnie urok, żebym tu została. Jeśli zginie, zostanę tu na zawsze.

- No to lipa - dla ciebie. - Jemu to tylko w to graj. Mógł się pozbyć rywala i uziemić tę jędzę na wieki wieków. Nie miał jednak zamiaru informować Katherine o tym, że miał w całej sprawie również bardzo osobisty interes.

- Zapomnij o tym. Zabicie Elijah to misja samobójcza. Nie dasz rady. - Wampirzyca była przekonana, że to po prostu niemożliwe. Ale przecież nie wiedziała jeszcze najlepszego…

- A właśnie, że tak.

- Nieprawda.

Damon postanowił wreszcie przejść do sedna.

- A gdybym miał sztylet i popiół z dębu białego?

Jej oczy zrobiły się przez moment wielkie jak spodki. Kiedy z zadowoleniem założył ręce na piersi zaczęła z przerażeniem kręcić głową, chcąc przekonać go, by tego nie robił.

- Jeśli zabijesz Elijah, utknę tu na zawsze.

- Ty naprawdę się boisz. - Damon z ogromną satysfakcją obserwował, jak Katherine zaczyna się miotać. Zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie na przemian prośby i obietnice jak z karabinu maszynowego.

- Wydostań mnie stąd, a ci pomogę. Zabijemy Elijah i ochronimy Elenę. Cokolwiek będziesz chciał.

Jej niedoczekanie. Nie wierzył w ani jedno jej słowo.

- Jeśli cię stąd wydostanę, będziesz spijała margarity z dala od Klausa na nieznanej wyspie. Nie ma mowy.

- Nieprawda. Zostanę. Damonie, nie rób tego. - Jeszcze raz próbowała go przekonać.

- Dziękuję. Powiedziałaś mi wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. - Na twarzy Damona znów pojawił się jego charakterystyczny uśmieszek i odwrócił się, by wyjść.

- Niczego ci nie powiedziałam.

Odwrócił się po raz ostatni i z przyjemnością wyjaśnił, o co mu chodziło.

- Potwierdziłaś, że można zabić Pierwotnego, co zrobię dziś wieczorem. Nie zgadniesz, kto wpadnie na kolację…

Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć zniknął z krypty. Miał do przygotowania przyjęcie z niespodzianką. Przedtem jednak sprawdził godzinę i zorientował się, że Marta i Caroline na pewno już dojechały do Richmond na zakupy. Wysłał do niej SMSa.

_**Co masz na sobie? - D.**_

Chwilę później dostał odpowiedź.

_**Worek pokutny. Zakrywa mnie od stóp do głów. Będziesz zachwycony. - M.**_

Musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby ją sprowokować, żeby pojechały gdzieś, skąd nie dałoby się wrócić tego samego wieczora. Coś go nagle oświeciło. Przecież ona zawsze działa na przekór temu, czego sobie życzył…

_**W takim razie przyjeżdżaj jak najszybciej. Koniecznie muszę go sobie dokładnie obejrzeć. - D.**_

Manipulacja okazała się nadzwyczaj udana. Odpowiedź Marty brzmiała:

_**Niestety, poczekasz sobie przynajmniej do jutra. Jedziemy z C do NY… - M.**_

Nie było szans, żeby wróciły z Nowego Jorku tego samego dnia. O to mu dokładnie chodziło. Nadzwyczaj zadowolony wrócił do domu i rozpoczął przygotowania do zabicia Elijah. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal…


	23. Rozdział 22

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 22<strong>

Caroline patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. Nie, nie mogłam się już wykręcić. Ściszyłam w końcu radio i zanim się ponownie odezwałam, odetchnęłam głęboko.

- Więc… - Wiedziałam, że tak się nie powinno zaczynać zdania. Próbowałam jednak zyskać na czasie, zastanawiałam się, jak wybrnąć. - Cóż… - Caroline posłała mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Głośno przełknęłam i w końcu zdobyłam się na to, by ułożyć jakieś sensowne zdanie. Nadeszła godzina zero. - Po kolacji Elijah zabrał mnie na spacer po Richmond, a potem przywiózł do Mystic Falls. Na pożegnanie pocałował mnie w policzek i jak się już z nim pożegnałam, to byłam cała wręcz w skowronkach…

Starałam się nie spoglądać na Caroline, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobiłam, wyraźnie patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Musiałam kontynuować.

- Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i okazało się, że w salonie czekał na mnie Damon… Zaczęliśmy sobie dokuczać, jak zawsze, kiedy znajdowaliśmy się obok siebie. Był wściekły, że zgodziłam się na wyjście z Pierwotnym. To tylko pobudziło mnie do działania i wspomniałam o tym, że być może już planuję z nim przyszłość… To rozjuszyło go jeszcze bardziej i miał nawet czelność zabronić mi się z nim w ogóle spotykać. Odwarknęłam mu w odpowiedzi i już miałam iść do swojego pokoju, kiedy mnie zatrzymał… - Na samo wspomnienie czułam wypieki na swoich policzkach. Caroline zauważyła je bez trudu. Machnęła tylko na to ręką.

- Możesz mi oszczędzić szczegółów. Z doświadczenia wiem, że ten dupek jest dobry w te klocki…

Opowiedziała mi już o swoim epizodzie z Damonem w roli głównej, więc właściwie cieszyłam się, że nie muszę więcej tłumaczyć na ten temat… Nie miałam ochoty na wymianę doświadczeń w sprawach umiejętności łóżkowych swojego kochanka.

- A więc, pomijając szczegóły, to, po prostu… Po tym wszystkim zorientowałam się, jak wiele straciłam, kiedy przemienił mnie, a tym samym zabił, kiedy jeszcze byłam dziewicą. Dlatego zaproponowałam, byśmy zostali "przyjaciółmi do łóżka"… Bez żadnych dodatkowych komplikacji. Seks to jedyne, czego od niego chcę. Nie wtrącam się w jego życie, a on w moje. On może się spotykać z Andie, a ja z Elijah.

Caroline aż szczęka opadła z wrażenia, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- I Damon na to poszedł?!

Przygryzłam wargę i wzruszyłam ramionami. Obie, poprzez zdobyte doświadczenie, domyślałyśmy się, że jednym z powodów, dla których Damon Salvatore lubił "wiązać się" ze śmiertelniczkami, był fakt, że mógł je kontrolować za pomocą zauroczenia. Na tyle bał się odrzucenia z powodu historii z Katherine i całego galimatiasu z Eleną, że wolał zabezpieczyć się w ten sposób przed zranieniem.

- Musiał. Przyznaję, nie był zachwycony, ale ostatecznie się zgodził. Jasna strona tej sytuacji polega na tym, że jest wyraźnie zazdrosny o Elijah. Czyli mu jednak zależy.

Teraz moja towarzyszka wyglądała na szczerze zmartwioną. Położyła dłoń na mojej, by zwrócić moją uwagę.

- A tobie taki układ odpowiada?

Próbowałam się uśmiechnąć. Prawie się udało.

- Oczywiście, że tak… - Przerwałam nasz kontakt wzrokowy. - Przecież nie zrobię z siebie ostatniej idiotki i nie wykrzyczę mu, że skoro już jestem wampirem, to chcę spędzić wieczność u jego boku i chcę go mieć tylko dla siebie… - Z frustracji oparłam aż głowę o kierownicę i na moment zamknęłam oczy.

Poczułam jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Nie martw się. Coś na to poradzimy…

Podniosłam głowę i posłałam jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Z tego, co widzę, to przede wszystkim potrzebujesz odrobiny dystansu, by się nad wszystkim porządnie zastanowić. Musimy obmyślić jakiś plan działania…

Na moment zacisnęłam powieki i odetchnęłam.

- Masz rację. Do tego potrzeba nam trochę więcej czasu niż na zakupy…

Caroline nagle się rozpromieniła.

- To jedźmy gdzieś dalej! Zróbmy sobie przez chwilę wolne od dramatów Mystic Falls!

Mnie nie było to tak bardzo potrzebne, jak jej. W końcu dopiero co przyjechałam. Jednak jej pomysł to był przebłysk geniuszu.

- Świetnie. - Od razu poczułam, jak wstępują we mnie nowe siły i wydawałam się sama sobie nagle pełna energii. - To gdzie jedziemy? Proponuję gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nie byłaś… - Odwzajemniłam jej szeroki uśmiech.

Zastanawiała się tylko przez moment.

- Do Nowego Jorku!

Z przyjemnością zgodziłam się na taki cel podróży. To stamtąd musiałam samochodem przejechać do Wirginii, więc nawet kojarzyłam drogę. Poza tym, kiedy przyleciałam na lotnisko JFK, obiecałam sobie, że nieco bardziej dokładnie pozwiedzam sobie tą wielką metropolię, niż tylko przez okna samochodu.

- W takim razie Nowy Jork!

Ustawiłam nowy cel na nawigacji i chwilę później skręciłam na autostradę na północny wschód. Od razu poczułam się lepiej.

****xoxoxoxoxoxo****

Kiedy dojechałyśmy już do New Jersey przyszedł SMS od Damona. Z ogromną przyjemnością poinformowałam go, że nie wrócimy do Mystic Falls tego dnia. Ciekawa byłam jego miny, kiedy otrzymał tę wiadomość. Jego odpowiedź brzmiała:

_**Szkoda. A już myślałem, że będziemy dzisiaj mieli okazję znów razem wziąć prysznic...albo może kąpiel? - D.**_

Parsknęłam śmiechem i moje palce wręcz zatańczyły na klawiaturze telefonu.

_**Ależ weź prysznic, na zdrowie! Najlepiej zimny. I sam. - M.**_

Caroline nie wytrzymała. Wyrwała mi telefon z ręki.

- Chcesz dostać mandat? Dobrze wiesz, że nie można używać telefonu podczas jazdy... Oczywiście, tylko w teorii, ale tutaj wszędzie może stać policja...

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Care, rozumiem, twoja mama jest szeryfem. Zapewniam jednak, że nie masz się czym martwić. - Och, jak dobrze było chociaż na temat bycia wampirem być bardziej doświadczoną od niej. - Nie tylko mamy wyostrzone zmysły, pamiętaj. A policją się nie przejmuję, bo zawsze można na niej użyć zauroczenia. Zapomną, że w ogóle coś takiego się zdarzyło... Przy mandatach za prędkość zawsze działa. - Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.

Caroline w końcu się roześmiała.

- Masz rację. Zapomniałam o tym. Staram się nie nadużywać zauroczenia i dlatego...

- Rozumiem to, wierz mi. Też używam go tylko w razie konieczności. Po prostu... Od czasu przemiany doszłam do wniosku, że, skoro śmierć mi już właściwie nie grozi, to szkoda marnować dobrej drogi i mocy silnika. I tak niemożliwe, żebyśmy spowodowały wypadek. Zawsze nawet w ostatnim momencie jesteśmy w stanie go uniknąć.

Moja towarzyszka przerzucała w dłoni mój telefon, kiedy znów rozległ się sygnał nowej wiadomości.

- Dlatego SMSy też nie mogą zaszkodzić... - Chciałam jej wyrwać aparat z ręki, ale bez trudu wykonała unik. Moment później już przeczytała, kto jest nadawcą. - Damon?! Naprawdę?! Miałaś nabrać dystansu, a nie uprawiać z nim seks przez telefon!

- Musiałam uprzedzić, że dzisiaj nie wrócimy! Ty zadzwoniłaś do mamy! - W końcu wyrwałam jej telefon i włożyłam go w kieszeni w drzwiach po swojej stronie. Nie miałam czasu, by odczytać treść wiadomości.

- To co innego! Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, w nocy postawiłaby na nogi FBI i miałybyśmy ich na karku!

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Gdybym nie uprzedziła Damona, ścigałby nas po całych Stanach! Znasz go już dosyć długo, a nie wiesz, że byłby do tego zdolny?

Caroline na to uniosła wysoko brwi ze zdumienia.

- Oczywiście, że wiem. Tyle, że musiałoby mu naprawdę bardzo zależeć, żeby do tego doszło. Wiem, że dla Eleny zrobiłby coś takiego.

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. Zauważyłam, że już po niedługim czasie przebywania w towarzystwie Damona zaczynałam reagować podobnie, jakbym się samoczynnie do niego dostrajała.

- Nie wiem, czy mu naprawdę bardzo zależy na mnie, ale wiem na pewno, że nie dałby mi żyć i chociażby po to, by zrobić mi na złość, to dogoniłby mnie i zachowywałby się jak typowy samiec broniący swojego terytorium. Wie, jak wkurza mnie, gdy próbuje mną rozporządzać.

Blondynka założyła ręce na piersi i zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Czyli... jest o ciebie zazdrosny? - Przytaknęłam. - Właściwie to on nie był zazdrosny o żadną z dziewczyn, które wykorzystywał do tej pory... Włączając w to mnie. - Skrzywiła się. - Jak się dobrze zastanowić, to są tylko trzy kobiety, które naprawdę wzbudzały lub wzbudzają w nim silniejsze emocje. Na pewno zdzira Katherine, jestem przekonana, że także Elena, a z tego, co mówisz, to zaliczasz się również do nich ty.

Machnęłam na to ręką. Nie podobało mi się już samo ustawianie w szeregu obok tej suki Katherine, chociaż nie miałam nic przeciwko Elenie. Tak długo, jak trzymała się Stefana.

- Lepiej skończmy na razię tę analizę emocjonalną Damona. Ten wypad jest po to, żeby na chwilę odseparować się od problemów Mystic Falls i jego mieszkańców, a nie, by bawić się w psychologów.

Podczas rozmowy nawet nie zauważyłyśmy, kiedy zbliżyłyśmy się wyraźnie do celu podróży. Caroline zgodziła się ze mną i z zadowoleniem zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, kiedy ja włączyłam się w sznur samochodów, które poprzez Tunel Lincolna przejeżdżały z New Jersey na Manhattan.

****xoxoxoxoxoxo****

Niedługo później przejechałyśmy słynny Times Square i obie przez okna samochodu próbowałyśmy zobaczyć jak najwięcej, chłonąć tą energię, jaką emanowało miasto. Skręciłam w Szóstą Aleję i jechałam nią aż do jej samego końca, do skraju Central Parku. Caroline posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, a ja, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, ostatecznie skręciłam na Piątą Aleję i zatrzymałam samochód dokładnie pod hotelem Plaza. Prawie sześciogodzinna podróż zajęła nam niewiele ponad cztery godziny. Wysiadłam z samochodu i chwilę czekałam, zanim Caroline zrobiła to samo.

- Hotel Plaza? Mówisz poważnie?

Roześmiałam się, widząc jej nietęgą minę.

- Zaufaj mi.

Ruszyłam przed siebie, prosto do recepcji, ale oczywiście poczekałam i sprawdziłam, czy idzie razem ze mną.

Byłam już raz w tym hotelu, zaraz po przylocie do Stanów. Niby trwało to tylko kilka godzin, tyle, żeby mój zamówiony samochód został podstawiony i żebym mogła ruszyć w dalszą drogę do Mystic Falls, ale wspominałam ten pobyt nadzwyczaj pozytywnie. Dzięki temu też mniej więcej wiedziałam, gdzie czego szukać.

W recepcji ujrzałam Adama, który obsługiwał mnie także ostatnim razem. Wysoki i krzepki, o skórze w kolorze hebanu, mógłby straszyć swoim groźnym wyglądem, ale, kiedy się uśmiechał, niemożliwym było, by na ten uśmiech nie odpowiedzieć.

Na mój widok na jego twarzy pojawił się taki właśnie uśmiech.

- O, pani Salvatore! Jak miło panią znów widzieć!

Caroline posłała mi zdumione spojrzenie, ale zignorowałam je.

- Witaj, Adamie. Także się ogromnie cieszę, że cię widzę. - Podeszłam do jego stanowiska i pociągnęłam za sobą Caroline. - Jak żona?

Mężczyzna rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Carla ma się już znacznie lepiej. Dziękuję, że pani pyta. Ten lek, który pani poleciła, zdziałał po prostu cuda!

Chociaż nie zerkałam w stronę Caroline, widziałam, po prostu czułam, że jej zdumienie i jednocześnie zaciekawienie z każdą chwilą rośnie.

- Cieszę się z tego ogromnie. - Jeszcze przez chwilę gawędziliśmy sobie, a potem przedstawiłam go Caroline. W końcu jednak dotarłam do sedna sprawy. - A teraz, mam pytanie. Czy jest możliwe, żeby udostępnić nam Apartament Plaza na dwie doby? Razem z przyjaciółką przyjechałyśmy do was na zakupy na dwa dni...

- Ależ oczywiście! Apartament Plaza jest do dyspozycji rodziny Salvatore w każdej chwili...

Pół godziny później wprowadzono nas do naszych pokoi. Apartament składał się ze sporego salonu oraz dwóch sypialni, z których każda miała swoją łazienkę i garderobę. Dopiero, kiedy zostałyśmy same, odłożyłam swoją torbę na stolik w salonie i rozsiadłam się wygodnie w jednym z foteli, czekając na przesłuchanie, które musiało w końcu nadejść. Wciąż oszołomiona Caroline zajęła w końcu miejsce naprzeciwko mnie.

- Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Naprawdę bawiła mnie ta sytuacja. Jednak, oczywiście, nie mogłam nie opowiedzieć jej o swojej ostatniej wizycie w tym hotelu.

- Kiedy przyleciałam do Stanów, musiałam poczekać kilka godzin na to, by dostarczono mi mojego zamówionego mustanga. Stefan kiedyś mi wspomniał, że Damon, kiedy jest w Nowym Jorku, zawsze zatrzymuje się w hotelu Plaza i zawsze zajmuje apartament nazwany po samym hotelu. No to ze wszystkimi bagażami zabrałam się w taksówkę i zamiast koczować na lotnisku kazałam się przywieźć tutaj. W recepcji spotkałam Adama, którego poznałaś. Wspomniałam o Damonie, a on mnie wziął początkowo za jego żonę. Bawiło mnie to, więc wykorzystałam ten fakt, by udostępniono mi na dzień ten apartament. Oczywiście, pomogło trochę zauroczenie, ale prawie że wystarczył w tym wszystkim mój urok osobisty. - W tym momencie już roześmiałyśmy się obie. - Bardzo przyjemnie mi się z nim gawędziło, a ponieważ od zawsze ludzie w naturalny sposób mieli zwyczaj mi się zwierzać, ostatecznie w toku rozmowy Adam napomknął przypadkiem, że jego żona choruje na raka macicy. Jego opowieść mnie poruszyła i naprawdę zrobiło mi się żal ich obojga. Poza tym, byłam pod wrażeniem, że w tak ciężkiej sytuacji jest on zdolny, by wciąż być tak pogodnym i serdecznym. - Widziałam w oczach Caroline, że domyśla się już, co zrobiłam. - Tak, dałam mu fiolkę swojej krwi, by podał ją żonie. Wtedy rzeczywiście użyłam zauroczenia, by nikomu nie wyjawił, co ją uleczyło. No i sam "zapomniał", co to w ogóle było. I że dostał to bezpośrednio ode mnie. Oczywiście, krew wampira zdziałała cuda.

Moja towarzyszka pokiwała głową i przez chwilę wydawała się zamyślona. Dopiero później wróciła do bycia sobą.

- To jeden z niewielu plusów naszej egzystencji, co nie? Czasami nasza krew się do czegoś przyda...

- Dobrze, że dochodzi do tego zauroczenie i przez to zapominanie, bo inaczej już dawno polowaliby na nas i "hodowali", byśmy przez całą wieczność produkowali w ten sposób lek na wszystko!

Taka przerażająca, na szczęście znacznie wyolbrzymiona wizja, mimo wszystko u nas obu wzbudziła dreszcze. Wzdrygnęłyśmy się i uznałam, że czas już, by zmienić temat. Podniosłam się z fotela i zabrałam torebkę ze stolika.

- Na szczęście, jest jeszcze parę zalet naszej sytuacji. Salvatore'owie od zawsze mieli smykałkę do interesu i jedną z form zadośćuczynienia za moją przemianę, jaką zastosowali, było regularne inwestowanie moich pieniędzy w to, w co sami wkładają miliony. Dzięki temu, możemy naprawdę zaszaleć na zakupach!

Caroline aż podskoczyła z fotela, roześmiana od ucha do ucha.

- Tak jest, pani Damonowa Salvatore! - Przekomicznie mi zasalutowała.

W odpowiedzi dałam jej kuksańca w bok.

- Żeby do tego doszło, to _on_ musiałby się bardzo postarać... Ale nie pora na rozmyślania na ten temat. Najlepsze butiki na świecie na nas czekają!

Rozpromienione, pełne energii i szczęśliwe, ramię w ramię wymaszerowałyśmy z apartamentu, a potem z hotelu prosto na Piątą Aleję. Czy życie mogłoby być piękniejsze?

* * *

><p>Damon uznał, że nie mogło być lepiej. Wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Jedyne, co go odrobinę wyprowadzało z równowagi, to brak odzewu od Marty. Złapał się na tym, że co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy nie dostał od niej żadnej wiadomości.<p>

Alaric, oczywiście, próbował zepsuć mu humor swoim malkontentyzmem.

- To zły pomysł.

Damon, nalewając sobie i przyjacielowi bourbona, przewrócił oczami.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak złe pomysły. Są tylko te genialne, ale źle wprowadzone w życie. Trzymaj. - Podał mu szklankę.

Alaric wciąż miał nietęgą minę.

- Nie podoba mi się, że Elijah będzie w tym samym pokoju, co Jenna.

Damonowi zdecydowanie bardziej by przeszkadzało, gdyby Pierwotny znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Marta. Powstrzymał się jednak od tego komentarza, bo doskonale wiedział, że Ric oskarżyłby go wtedy o zazdrość, co byłoby totalną bzdurą. Wolał określenie "pilnowanie własnego interesu".

- Nic jej nie grozi. Ta misja ma na celu poznanie faktów, to będzie nieszkodliwe spotkanie.

Nieszkodliwe… przynajmniej dla wszystkich poza Elijah.

- Poznanie faktów? - Alaric wciąż wydawał się być nie do końca przekonany.

- Tak. - Damon użył najniewinniejszego ze wszystkich swoich tonów.

Alaric przybliżył się jeszcze do przyjaciela, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę mówi serio.

- Żadnych ataków znienacka ani planów niespodzianek. Ma nie być niczego, co może zagrozić życiu Jenny. Jasne? - Przez całą wypowiedź Rica Damon kręcił głową, a w końcu, oczywiście, zgrywając się, uniósł prawą rękę do góry w charakterystycznym geście.

- Słowo harcerza. - Którym nigdy nie był. A więc się nie liczy!

Ni stąd ni zowąd w bibliotece pojawiła się Andie. Bardzo dobrze, potrzebował chwili bez towarzystwa przyjaciela.

- Hej, Jenna potrzebuje pomocy przy winie… - zwróciła się do Rica. Kiedy właściwie zareagował, tzn. ruszył tyłek i poszedł w stronę jadalni, dodała jeszcze: Dzięki.

Na to Alaric, już wychodząc, odpowiedział:

- Nie ma sprawy.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Damon podszedł do stolika i otworzył stojącą na nim drewnianą skrzynkę. Miał niewiele czasu, by przygotować swoją broń na Pierwotnego, więc szybko wyciągnął sztylet i słoiczek z popiołem z białego dębu.

Andie zaraz znalazła się za nim, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

- Co to?

- Deser. - odpowiedział Damon, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Przygotowując broń, co chwila zerkał w stronę drzwi, by upewnić się, że nikt nie wchodzi do środka. - Elijah jest silniejszy ode mnie. Szybszy. Liczy się element zaskoczenia.

Miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami, kiedy usłyszał następne słowa Andie.

- Szkoda, bo go lubię… Jest taki… staroświecki, z klasą.

Skrzywił się i przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że Elijah miał klasę… A już szczególnie, kiedy próbował mu ukraść sprzed nosa Martę, która też leciała na tę jego cholerną galanterię… Zebrał się jednak w sobie i z właściwą dla siebie nonszalancją zwrócił się następnie do Andie:

- Właśnie dlatego powinnaś zachęcić panów, aby po kolacji przyszli tutaj na drinka, kiedy ty będziesz robiła kawę z paniami w kuchni.

Przeszedł do stolika z alkoholami i ukrył sztylet pomiędzy karafkami. Nie wytrzymał jednak, kiedy jego towarzyszka skomentowała jego plan.

- Jakie to seksistowskie.

Odwrócił się do niej i rozkazał:

- Przestań gadać.

Naprawdę, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek popsuło mu misterny plan pozbycia się wroga i rywala.

W tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Było za wcześnie, by przybyłym okazał się Elijah. Przecież dżentelmen pojawi się o właściwej porze, a nie pół godziny przed czasem…

Drzwi otworzyła Jenna i… to na pewno nie był Pierwotny, bo wręcz wrogo spytała:

- A tego kto zaprosił?

Damon wszedł do głównego holu i z wyraźną niechęcią okrążył Johna Gilberta, całą swoją postawą oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że nie życzy sobie jego obecności w swoim domu. Nawet miał zamiar przytrzymać mu drzwi, żeby tylko sobie poszedł. Tylko jego tutaj brakowało!

- John! A to niespodzianka. Wyjdź.

Gilbert jednak nie miał zamiaru się ugiąć do jego woli.

- Kiedy usłyszałem, że Jenna przychodzi na kolację dla Elijah, postanowiłem, że nie może ominąć mnie zabawa i gry.

Za jego plecami zaraz pojawił się Alaric.

- Nie będzie żadnych gier, John. To tylko przyjacielska kolacja.

Kiedy John odwrócił się do Salavatore'a i posłał mu zdecydowanie powątpiewające spojrzenie, Damon w niewinnym, obronnym geście, uniósł ręce do góry.

- Dokładnie to, co powiedział.

* * *

><p>Zakupy na Upper East Side były wyjątkowo wyczerpujące, szczególnie zważywszy na ilość markowych butików, jakie się w niej znajdowały. Po kilku godzinach buszowania po sklepach oraz wydawania wręcz nieprzyzwoicie dużej ilości pieniędzy na stroje i dodatki, byłyśmy ledwie żywe - jeśli można było tak w ogóle powiedzieć - ale także szczęśliwe i zrelaksowane.<p>

Oczywiście, wszelkie zakupy kazałyśmy dostarczać bezpośrednio do naszego apartamentu w hotelu Plaza. Gdybyśmy chciały same wędrować, obładowane zakupami, musiałybyśmy wracać tam kilkukrotnie.

Chwilowe załamanie nastroju nastąpiło akurat w dziale bieliźnianym u Bergdorfa-Goodmana. Weszłam do przymierzalni z naręczem wieszaków. Kiedy założyłam na siebie prześliczny, czarny, zdobiony koronką gorset La Perla, miałam ochotę zrobić sobie zdjęcie w lustrze i, żeby trochę podrażnić Damona, wysłać mu je z dopiskiem: "Oto worek pokutny" albo coś w tym rodzaju. Zorientowałam się, że do tego momentu nie odczytałam odpowiedzi Damona na moją sugestię odnośnie samotnego, zimnego prysznica. Brzmiała ona:

_**A co? Jesteś zazdrosna? A może masz ochotę zmienić warunki naszego… "układu"? - D.**_

Niech to szlag trafi! Nie ma mowy, żebym przyznała się Damonowi do ZAZDROŚCI. Była to prosta droga do tego, by domyślił się moich uczuć do niego. A wtedy, to już byłabym ugotowana na amen w pacierzu. Albo by mnie ze strachu odtrącił, albo próbował za wszelką cenę do siebie przywiązać, wykorzystać fakt, że mi na nim zależy… Naprawdę poczułam, jak zimne dreszcze przechodzą mnie na taką ewentualność.

Na moment wpadłam w panikę, nie miałam absolutnie pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć tak, żeby się nie ujawnić. Zaprzeczenie odpadało, przyznanie się - tym bardziej, pozostawało… zignorować w ogóle wzmiankę o tym.

Powoli policzyłam w myślach do dziesięciu. Odzyskiwałam oddech. Usłyszałam za drzwiami przebieralni ponaglający ton Caroline.

- Em, jak długo można zakładać jeden gorset? Wychodzisz już, żeby się pokazać?

To znaczyło, że ona już przebrała się w swój wybrany zestaw i chciała się pokazać. Miałyśmy wzajemnie ocenić obiektywnym okiem, jak to wszystko wygląda.

Przybrałam na twarz dzielny uśmiech i wyszłam z przebieralni.

Przez moment zachowywałyśmy się jak kółko wzajemnej adoracji, bo każdej z nas bardzo podobał się zestaw wybrany przez tę drugą. Kiedy już ochłonęłyśmy, przymierzyłyśmy w ten sposób następnych kilka kompletów i właściwie zakupiłyśmy je wszystkie, ruszyłyśmy do działu z obuwiem.

To było dopiero jak raj na ziemi. Bardzo szybko w ogóle zapomniałam o swoim zmartwieniu spowodowanym, jak zwykle, nadmiernym analizowaniem sytuacji.

Szał zakupów trwał aż do momentu, kiedy ostatni z butików na Upper East Side w końcu zamknięto. Wracałyśmy pieszo do hotelu Plaza i wtedy dopiero Caroline odezwała się poważniejszym tonem.

- Coś się stało, prawda? Widziałam twoją minę, jak wychodziłaś wtedy z przebieralni, wiesz?

Próbowałam to zbagatelizować albo udać, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, ale po prostu posłała mi zirytowane spojrzenie mówiące: "Nie wywiniesz się tym razem, moja droga!"

- Nic takiego. Po prostu odczytałam w końcu ostatniego SMSa od Damona… - Wzruszyłam ramionami dla zwiększenia efektu. Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak jednak całe napięcie, jakie przeżywałam w środku przez ten czas, wylało się ze mnie ogromną falą. - Wyobraź sobie, że on sugeruje, że jestem o niego zazdrosna. JA?! ZAZDROSNA?! Niedoczekanie jego! I teraz już nie wiem, jak mu na to odpisać, bo milczenie uzna za potwierdzenie, zaprzeczenie uzna za potwierdzenie, a samo w sobie potwierdzenie w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę!

Care zareagowała na moją frustrację w jedyny właściwy sposób. Objęła mnie i już w ten sposób zbliżałyśmy się do The Plaza.

- Wiem, czego ci trzeba! - To zabrzmiało jak "EUREKA!". Najciekawsze było to, że kiedy spojrzałam jej w oczy, zdałam sobie sprawę, że w tym samym momencie wpadłyśmy dokładnie na ten sam pomysł.

- Dziś wieczorem idziemy do klubu! Obie musimy koniecznie potańczyć, a przede wszystkim: czas się upić!

Z pełną świadomością planowanej przez siebie nocnej libacji, raźnym krokiem szłyśmy w stronę hotelu. W końcu trzeba było się dowiedzieć o jakiś klub, który by nam pasował, a poza tym, należało wybrać jakiś ekstra ciuch z naszych nowych nabytków na ten wieczór.

W końcu zdobyłam się na to, żeby odpisać na SMSa Damona dokładnie tak jak chciałam.

_**A może to ty byś tego chciał? Nie ma takiej opcji, Salvatore. - M.**_

Czyli, w wolnym tłumaczeniu: _Pilnuj swojego nosa. Chociaż masz rację. Ale się do tego nigdy nie przyznam._

Naprawdę, taniec i alkohol to było dokładnie to, czego mi w tym momencie było trzeba.


	24. Rozdział 23

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
>Bohaterowie, etc. należą do <strong><em>L.J. Smith<em>** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 23<strong>

W końcu Elijah się pojawił i oczywiście Damon otworzył mu drzwi, przybierając na twarz fałszywy, szeroki uśmiech. Gość odezwał się swoim zwyczajnym, Szalenie-Ważniackim tonem:

- Dobry wieczór.

Salvatore dalej grał swą rolę uroczego gospodarza, chociaż miał ochotę wypruć Pierwotnemu wszystkie flaki albo, co byłoby jeszcze lepsze, wbić w niego swój sztylet od razu i mieć go z głowy.

- Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. Proszę, wejdź. - Otworzył drzwi szerzej i gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Pierwotny wyraźnie z tym zwlekał.

- Chwila. Powiem jedynie, że jeśli twe zamiary względem tego wieczoru nie są uczciwe, to lepiej je ponownie przemyśl.

Damonowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła, kiedy moment później skłamał.

- Nie, nic haniebnego. Chcę cię jedynie poznać.

Elijah właściwie prawie mu chyba nawet uwierzył, bo wykonał krok i wszedł do środka, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze tuż obok Damona tak, by jego następne słowa dotarły jedynie do jego uszu.

- To dobrze, bo chociaż mamy z Eleną umowę, jeśli spróbujesz mnie oszukać, to cię zabiję i każdego w tym domu. Jasne?

- Jak słońce. - odparł Salvatore.

Pierwotnego najwyraźniej to zadowoliło, bo już nie spojrzał w jego stronę, tylko skupił całą swoją uwagę na Jennie, która stała w salonie.

- Jenno. Cudownie znowu cię widzieć. Jak leci? Wyglądasz niesamowicie.

Dobrze, że nie mógł już zobaczyć twarzy Damona, który na każde jego słowo przewracał oczami i miał ogromną ochotę, by go zacząć przedrzeźniać. Jenna podziękowała gościowi i w tym momencie Salvatore usłyszał dźwięk nowej wiadomości w swoim telefonie.

Zamknął drzwi i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Na jego twarzy natychmiast pojawił się charakterystyczny uśmieszek, gdy zorientował się, że nadawcą jest Marta. W końcu odpowiedziała. Strasznie długo to trwało. Czyżby nie bardzo wiedziała, co z tym zrobić?

Najwyraźniej jednak wiedziała, bo w SMSie odbijała piłeczkę na jego stronę boiska również pytaniem. Nie zwlekał i natychmiast wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiedź.

_**Czemu nie? Naprawdę zdecydowanie bardziej wolałbym mieć cię na wyłączność, wiesz o tym przecież… - D.**_

Nie musiał długo czekać na jej reakcję.

_**A chociażby dlatego, że to nie powstrzymałoby ciebie od pieprzenia wszystkiego, co się nawinie. Dlaczego szanse nie mogą być w takim razie równe? - M.**_

Uuu, zacietrzewiła się. A jemu tylko w to graj.

_**Zastanówmy się… Bo brak ci doświadczenia i możesz na własne życzenie wpakować się w kłopoty? - D.**_

Czekał, co na to powie. Raczej nie miał ochoty się przyznawać, że aktualnie jakoś mniej atrakcyjne wydawało mu się, jak to ona poetycko ujęła, _pieprzenie wszystkiego, co się nawinie_. Chyba stracił na to ochotę. Za to z wielką chęcią, zamiast gościć u siebie wroga, spędziłby ten wieczór tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie Marty… Najlepiej w łóżku, ale niekoniecznie. Nie wiedział już, czy powinien się bardziej tym martwić, czy cieszyć. Przy niej w ogóle go to nie interesowało…

* * *

><p>Kiedy dotarłyśmy do hotelu Plaza, w recepcji Adam poinformował nas, że już dostarczono do naszego apartamentu wszelkie paczki z zakupami z butików, w których byłyśmy. Na szczęście, ponieważ należało je teraz przejrzeć i stworzyć jakiś zestaw, który nadawałby się na całą noc clubbingu.<p>

Po otwarciu drzwi do apartamentu przez moment wydawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło. Przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy przeszłyśmy do salonu, którego cała podłoga była wręcz usłana torbami z zakupami.

Przez chwilę z przerażeniem spojrzałyśmy na siebie nawzajem. Jak się z tym zabrać w drogę powrotną do Mystic Falls?

Na szczęście duża część była zapakowana w pokrowce, a pozostałe nie zajmowały w rzeczywistości aż tyle miejsca - po starannym ułożeniu. Od tego w ogóle zaczęłyśmy: ułożyłyśmy zakupy w eleganckich torbach jedne na drugich, jak piramidy. Dzięki temu, można było swobodnie poruszać się po pomieszczeniu. Obsługa hotelowa pokrowce z ubraniami od razu przeniosła do szaf w garderobach, więc przynajmniej one nie zajmowały aż tyle miejsca.

Do otwarcia najlepszych klubów zostało nam jeszcze kilka godzin, więc z ogromną radością, jak dzieci, zaczęłyśmy przeglądać swoje nabytki, poszukując idealnego stroju na wieczór.

W końcu, w swojej sypialni ułożyłam na łóżku kilka wersji i chciałam po kolei je przymierzyć, by sprawdzić ostateczny efekt. Wtedy usłyszałam sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości. Była od Damona. Kiedy ją przeczytałam, aż się we mnie zagotowało. Na moje pytanie odnośnie równości naszych szans, Salvatore miał czelność wytknąć mi mój brak doświadczenia!

Zaperzyłam się i odpowiedziałam:

_**Co ty nie powiesz? Czas to zmienić. Idziemy dziś z Care do klubu i poszukam sobie chętnego, który pomógłby mi w zdobywaniu kolejnych doświadczeń… - M.**_

Bardzo byłam ciekawa, co na to powie. Wściekła, wybrałam z zestawów rozłożonych na łóżku jeden z tych bardziej odważnych i nie czekając na sygnał kolejnej wiadomości pobiegłam go garderoby, by się przebrać.

Kiedy przejrzałam się w dużym lustrze, byłam naprawdę zadowolona z efektu. Złota, bandażowa sukienka o głębokim dekolcie w szpic od Hervé Légera opinała moje ciało jak druga skóra, a czarne sandałki-gladiatorki na szpilce, z imitacji skóry z pytona od Casadei nadawały jeszcze całości pazura. Połączyłam je z dodatkami tak, że cały zestaw był utrzymany w złoto-czarnej tonacji: czarna, błyszcząca torebka i kolczyki oraz złota bransoletka i medalion w kształcie serca. Do torebki, oprócz standardowego niezbędnika jak telefon, portfel, lusterko i błyszczyk, włożyłam także, jak zawsze, strzykawkę ze sporą dawką werbeny. Gdybyśmy natrafiły na jakieś wampiry, zawsze może ona pomóc w walce, a gdyby zaszła potrzeba pożywienia się… Cóż, po prostu uratowałaby mnie przed atakiem alergii.

Już miałam wyjść z sypialni na spotkanie z Caroline, kiedy otrzymałam odpowiedź od Damona.

_**Powodzenia w szukaniu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie choć w połowie zadowolić cię tak, jak ja potrafię… - D.**_

Przewróciłam oczami na jego butę i megalomanię. Jednak… cóż, miał trochę racji. Nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak mogłabym odpowiedzieć na coś takiego. Dlatego, po prostu, zignorowałam tę wiadomość. Beztrosko wrzuciłam telefon do torebki i nie zastanawiałam się już nad tym więcej.

Kiedy weszłam do salonu, zamurowało mnie. Caroline, prawdziwa Piękność z Południa, wyglądała po prostu zjawiskowo w asymetrycznej sukience w odcieniu akwamaryny i turkusowych szpilkach Giuseppe Zanotti'ego. Całości dopełniała wieczorowa torebka Emilio Pucci w asymetryczny, turkusowo-fioletowo-czarno-biały wzór i fioletowa biżuteria.

Nic dziwnego, że znów wymieniałyśmy sobie komplementy jak kółko wzajemnej adoracji. Ramię w ramię wymaszerowałyśmy z apartamentu i zjechałyśmy do recepcji, aby zamówiono nam taksówkę, która zawiezie nas do klubu.

Imprezę czas zacząć!

* * *

><p>To samo mógłby powiedzieć Damon, kiedy w jego rezydencji w końcu pojawił się "gość honorowy". Wszyscy obecni zasiedli do stołu w jadalni.<p>

Posiłek upływał na przyjacielskich rozmowach i wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Nagle Jenna odezwała się do gospodarza, nalewając mu wina:

- Przykro mi ci to mówić, Damonie, ale według Elijah twoja rodzina nie należy do założycieli tego miasta.

Ciekawe…

- Oświeć mnie. - Salvatore zwrócił się do Pierwotnego.

- Jak wspomniałem wcześniej Jennie, odłam osadników przeniósł się tu z Salem po procesach czarownic pod koniec XVII wieku. Przez następne stulecia zbudowali społeczność, w której nie musieli obawiać się prześladowań. - Elijah według Damona powiedział to wszystko swoim najbardziej "inteligentnowatym" tonem z możliwych.

- Bo to były czarownice. - wtrąciła Jenna konspiracyjnym tonem.

Natychmiast Andie zabrała głos, chcąc pochwalić się wiedzą.

- Nie ma na to namacalnego dowodu, że w Salem żyły prawdziwe czarownice.

O to właśnie chodziło. Damon, z wielkim uznaniem w głosie, wyjaśnił Elijah:

- Andie jest dziennikarką. Liczą się dla niej tylko fakty. - Puścił oko do swojej "maskotki".

Pierwotny, wydawałoby się, zignorował komentarze innych i kontynuował swój wykład.

- Tradycja ustna mówi o fali histerii na punkcie czarownic. Miała miejsce też w sąsiedniej osadzie, więc zrobiono na nie obławę. Zostały wszystkie przywiązane do pali na polu i spalone. Niektórzy twierdzą, że czasem dochodzi stąd ich krzyk. Ogień je strawił. - Elijah nagle zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem zwrócił się do sąsiadującego z nim Alarika. - Możesz mi podać...

- Lepiej nie powtarzaj tego Stowarzyszeniu Historycznemu. - Roześmiała się Jenna, a Andie jej zawtórowała.

- Zaczęło to brzmieć jak opowieści o duchach. - John wtrącił swoje trzy grosze.

Damon bez trudu zorientował się, o co naprawdę chodziło Pierwotnemu, kiedy przeprowadził swój miniwykład.

- Po co chcesz poznać miejsca tych rzekomych rzezi?

Elijah nawet nie drgnęła powieka. Dobry był, trzeba to przyznać.

- Ze zdrowej ciekawości historyka naturalnie.

- Naturalnie. - Na twarzy Damona pojawił się fałszywy uśmieszek, ale absolutnie nie dał się zwieść.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Po kolacji nadszedł czas, by Damon mógł przeprowadzić swój plan do końca.

- Ktoś się napije koniaku? Mam butelkę, którą trzymam od lat. - Mówiąc "ktoś", Salvatore miał przede wszystkim na myśli Pierwotnego. Reszta mogła iść do diabła.

- Ja podziękuję. Dziewięć butelek wina to mój limit. - Alaric był jakiś nieswój.

Wszyscy wstali od stołu i wtedy odezwała się Andie, tak, jak Damon jej wcześniej przykazał.

- Panowie powinni pójść na drinka.

Zadowolony, że wszystko idzie tak, jak było zaplanowane, Damon posłał uśmiech swojej "maskotce" i ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć jak Elijah mówi:

- Muszę rzec, że jedzenie było niemal tak dobre jak towarzystwo.

Slavatore przewrócił na to oczami, natomiast Andie odpowiedziała Pierwotnemu:

- Lubię cię.

I co? Pierwotny i tak miał być martwy w trakcie najbliższego kwadransa.

Damon zerknął na swój telefon, by sprawdzić, czy nie dostał przypadkiem odpowiedzi od Marty. Nic z tego. Bateria była rozładowana. Salvatore zaklął pod nosem i postanowił sobie, że zaraz po zabiciu Elijah zacznie ją ładować. Na razie nie było na to czasu. Każda chwila była na wagę złota…

* * *

><p>Z listy zaproponowanych przez concierge'a w hotelu Palace, wybrałyśmy klub, którego nazwa najbardziej nam się obu spodobała. Wsiadłyśmy do taksówki i zażyczyłyśmy sobie, by tam nas właśnie zawieziono.<p>

Kiedy zatrzymałyśmy się przed celem naszej podróży, kolejka do wejścia ciągnęła się przez całą ulicę. Spojrzałyśmy z Caroline po sobie i absolutnie nie zamierzałyśmy tak długo czekać.

Pewnym krokiem ruszyłyśmy w stronę bramkarzy. Byli wielcy jak góry i mieli strasznie poważne miny. Spojrzeli na nas i już mieli coś powiedzieć, kiedy obie uprzedziłyśmy ich, używając zauroczenia.

- Wy…

- Oczywiście wchodzimy bez kolejki. - Odpowiedziałyśmy, szeroko się uśmiechając.

Nie mieli innego wyjścia. Oczywiście, natychmiast nas przepuścili. Nawet na ich twarzach pojawiło się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu, kiedy życzyli nam udanej zabawy.

Spojrzałam na Care i obie parsknęłyśmy śmiechem. Tak, czasami zauroczenie naprawdę się przydawało…

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, szczególnie, że, jak się dowiedziałyśmy, była to impreza prywatna. Didżej miksował najlepsze hity ostatnich miesięcy i prawdziwe klasyki. Bardzo nam to odpowiadało. Wnętrze było utrzymane w naprawdę nowoczesnym stylu. Wszędzie neonowe światła, ostre kąty, geometryczne wzory…

Parkiet był wręcz zatłoczony. Zanim zdołałybyśmy wkroczyć w to pole minowe, tak bogate w nasz pełnowartościowy posiłek, musiałyśmy się napić. Naprawdę. Dlatego skierowałyśmy się najpierw do baru i zamówiłyśmy nasze drinki. Oczywiście, dzięki małej pomocy zauroczenia, barman nie spytał Caroline o prawo jazdy, by sprawdzić, czy ma dwadzieścia jeden lat. Załatwiłyśmy sobie też, że wszystkie nasze drinki były na koszt firmy. Cóż, jakoś musiałyśmy sobie odbić to, że nie wystraszymy im gości napadając na tańczących na parkiecie i wysysając z nich krew na oczach setek ludzi.

Zamówiłam manhattana, a Care cosmopolitana. Kiedy już dostałyśmy nasze drinki do ręki, najpierw sączyłyśmy je przy barze, przyglądając się tańczącym. Trzeba przyznać, to było trochę wyzwanie. Czułam, że pragnienie wypełnia mnie całą, że z trudem postrzymuję żyły dookoła oczu oraz kły od ujawnienia się. Można powiedzieć, że zawsze tak się czułam w tłumie, ale to nieprawda. Tutaj zaskakiwała łatwość, z jaką możnaby było się pożywić, odrzucić ofiarę i złapać następną…

Walcząc sama ze sobą, duszkiem wypiłam swojego drinka do końca i zażądałam następnego. Dopiero po trzecim byłam już pewna, że nie zaatakuję nikogo dookoła. Spojrzałam na Care, która też, jak zauważyłam, miała podobny do mnie problem. Pewnie nawet większy, była w tym właściwie wciąż nowa. Kiedy też wychyliła swojego kolejnego drinka, szepnęłam jej do ucha:

- Chyba nam starczy, by ich wszystkich nie pozabijać, nie sądzisz? - Uśmiechnęłam się przy tym krzywo, a ona skinęła głową.

Pociągnęłam ją na parkiet i po chwili dałyśmy się już ponieść głośnej muzyce i uczuciu swobody. Na całe gardło śpiewałyśmy refreny hitów minionego lata i śmiałyśmy się przy tym do łez. Dawno już nie czułyśmy się tak naprawdę, naprawdę wolne…

* * *

><p>W bibliotece Damon nalewał koniaku Elijah, a ponieważ przez moment byli sami i mogli przestać udawać, że się lubią, postanowił wykorzystać to na małe przesłuchanko.<p>

- Niech zgadnę. Poza kamieniem księżycowym, doppelgängerem, lwem, czarownicą i starą szafą, musisz znaleźć to cmentarzysko czarownic…

- Jako, że tak się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, to powiem ci, że tak. Wiesz, gdzie jest? - odpowiedział Pierwotny za jego plecami.

- Być może. Dlaczego to takie ważne? - Damon odwrócił się do niego i podał mu szklankę.

- Aż tak blisko nie jesteśmy. - Elijah wziął od niego trunek, napił się łyczek. - Ale może zmieńmy temat. Żałuję ogromnie, że Marta nie może być dziś wieczór z nami…

Zielony potwór zwany zazdrością natychmiast zaczął ponownie kontrolować Damona, ale, oczywiście, Salvatore nigdy, przenigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

- Jak powiedziałem, pojechała na zakupy z przyjaciółką. To mi coś przypomniało. Skąd się znacie? - Wcale nie chciał zabrzmieć jak zazdrosny chłopak, ale tak właśnie zabrzmiał. Dobrze, że nie było przy nich Marty. Nie tylko miałaby używanie, ale jeszcze torturowałaby go wspominaniem o tym przez dłuuuugi czas.

Elijah nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią. W końcu jednak się odezwał.

- Miałem przyjemność poznać pannę Zalewską rok temu, w Londynie. To naprawdę wyjątkowa dziewczyna… - Pierwotny wyczuwał agresywne, negatywne wibracje od strony młodszego wampira i wiedział, jakie struny w nim poruszyć. - Może zaproponuję, by wybrała się ze mną w podróż, kiedy już pozbędziemy się Klausa… - Z satysfakcją zobaczył, że oczy Salvatore'a zabłysły furią, kiedy o tym wspomniał.

- A skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy ona zechciałaby z tobą pojechać? - Damon właściwie wypluwał każde słowo z siebie. _Nie będziesz miał szans, by mi ją odebrać, sukinsynu… - _pomyślał przy tym.

Elijah pozostawił to pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Popatrzył tylko wyzywająco na Salvatore'a i zmienił temat.

- Masz niezłą kolekcję. W książkach jest pewna zabawna rzecz. Zanim zaczęto je wydawać ludzie naprawdę mieli wspomnienia.

Zanim Damon zdążył zareagować, chcąc wydusić z niego odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, do biblioteki wkroczyli Alaric i Andie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, dziennikarka raptem zwróciła się do nich.

- Panowie, zapomnieliśmy o deserze. - Podała pierwotnemu dłoń, by poszedł z nią do jadalni. - Elijah?

- Panno Starr... - Oczywiście, jako dżentelmen, podążył za nią.

Damon zaczął w milczeniu przeklinać i niemo wrzeszczeć na Alarika, pytając: "O co, do diabła, chodzi!"

Nauczyciel, wiedząc, że nie może mu powiedzieć o tym, czego dowiedział się od Stefana przez telefon, znalazł na stole kartkę i długopis i napisał przyjacielowi swoją wiadomość:

**"Jeśli użyjesz sztyletu, to zginiesz."**

Salvatore zaklął pod nosem. I właśnie jego misternie ułożony plan szlag trafił.

* * *

><p>Tańczyłyśmy już czas jakiś, prawie zapominając o pragnieniu, jakie trawiło nas od środka. Po prostu świetnie się bawiłyśmy.<p>

Nagle, jakaś kobieta w krwistoczerwonej sukience (o tak, nasze skojarzenia zaczęły dość często łączyć się z krwią, nawet przy sporej ilości wypitego alkoholu), prawdopodobnie organizatorka imprezy, weszła na scenę przy parkiecie i wzięła do ręki mikrofon. Światła na sali przygasły, muzyka ucichła, a jedynie szperacz oświetlał jej postać. Najwyraźniej miała coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Nie mogłyśmy uwierzyć własnym uszom, kiedy usłyszałyśmy, co powiedziała.

- Witajcie wszyscy! Zebraliśmy się tutaj wszyscy z Harvey&Fieldman Company by świętować dziesięciolecie naszej firmy! - Rozległy się oklaski na sali i dopiero, gdy ucichły, kobieta kontynuowała. - A teraz, - zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę - tak, jak obiecaliśmy w zaproszeniach, nadszedł czas na gwóźdź programu! Imprezę karaoke uważam za rozpoczętą!

Wszyscy zaczęli znów klaskać, gwizdać i cieszyć się. Obie z Caroline patrzyłyśmy na siebie, skonsternowane, z otwartymi buziami, niezdolne, by się poruszyć, lub powiedzieć choć słowo.

Kolejni pracownicy firmy zaczęli wychodzić na scenę i śpiewać piosenki, jakie wybierali dla nich kumple z ich działów. Miałyśmy początkowo ochotę ulotnić się z imprezy i poszukać sobie innego klubu, ale po jeszcze kilku drinkach zaczęłyśmy uważać, że to wszystko jest nadzwyczaj zabawne. Zwłaszcza, że popisy występujących na scenie, mocno wstawionych urzędników były co najwyżej znośne do słuchania.

Jak trafił się ktoś lepszy, to nawet można było już nie skupiać się na sposobie, w jaki śpiewa, tylko na samej piosence. Wtedy też ludzie na parkiecie znów zaczynali tańczyć, a my wraz z nimi.

Właściwie, to, pijąc drink za drinkiem, bawiłyśmy się jeszcze lepiej, niż wcześniej.

Przynajmniej było tak do momentu, kiedy stało się to, co się stało…


	25. Rozdział 24

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 24<strong>

Zanim jeszcze Damon wszedł do jadalni, usłyszał Andie, jak zwróciła się do Elijah.

- Tak więc, to spotkanie towarzyskie, ale chętnie wypytałabym cię jeszcze o twoje badania…

- Z przyjemnością odpowiem. - Jak zwykle, nadzwyczaj uprzejmie odpowiedział Pierwotny.

- To świetnie. - W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Damon i Alaric. Salvatore zajął swoje miejsce przy stole, natomiast Saltzman nie zdążył, bo panna Starr zatrzymała go. - Ric, podasz mi notatnik z mojej torby?

Nauczyciel przeszedł do salonu, a Damon uznał, że to dobry pomysł by coś sprawdzić. Ten dupek John Gilbert zasłużył, by jakoś zemścić się na nim za to, że próbował go zabić. Przecież doskonale wiedział, co się stanie z wampirem, jeśli użyje sztyletu… Zanim jednak zrobiłby cokolwiek, musiał się upewnić. Przyjacielskim tonem Salvatore zwrócił się do Pierwotnego, jakby dzielił się z nim wielkim sekretem:

- Elijah, czy John powiedział ci, że jest wujkiem/ojcem Eleny?

Gość nie wydawał się być zdumiony.

- Tak, wiem o tym.

Świetnie. W tej sytuacji Damon postanowił ugrać co swoje. Posłał Gilbertowi nienawistne spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście ona go nie znosi, więc nie ma żadnej potrzeby, by był na liście zagrożonych gatunków…

W tym samym czasie Andie zauważyła, że Alaric ma problem ze znalezieniem notesu.

- Ric, w przedniej kieszeni… Wiesz co? Wybaczcie mi na chwilę. - Dziennikarka wstała od stołu i przeszła do salonu. Dopiero wtedy Gilbert się odezwał.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć, Elijah, jak planujesz zabić Klausa?

Pierwotny wyglądał na naprawdę zirytowanego. W stosunku do obu mężczyzn nie zamierzał w żaden sposób być uprzejmy.

- Powinniśmy od razu wyjaśnić sobie parę rzeczy. - Wskazał na Damona. - Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że masz chronić Elenę. Pozwalam, by Elena pozostała w domu i prowadziła swoje życie bez zmian, przez uprzejmość. Jeśli zaczniecie sprawiać kłopoty, to zabiorę ją i już nigdy jej nie ujrzycie.

To jeszcze nie był koniec. Elijah jeszcze uśmiechnął się pod nosem i, nie spuszczając wzroku z Salvatore'a, dodał:

- Oczywiście, droga panna Zalewska także będzie mi przy tym towarzyć…

Damon miał ochotę coś warknąć, ale w tym momencie Andie wróciła z notesem do stołu i zajęła miejsce, chcąc zacząć swój miniwywiad.

- Dobrze. Kiedy przyjechałeś do Mystic...

Urwała, ponieważ dokładnie w tym momencie Alaric stanął tuż za krzesłem Elijah i przez jego obicie wbił mu sztylet w plecy. Andie, John i Damon z zaskoczenia wstali od stołu. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak skóra Pierwotnego szarzeje i marszczy się dokładnie tak, jak u każdego wampira po śmierci.

Damon wręcz z przyjemnością patrzył na śmierć rywala. Tyle tylko, że nie podejrzewał, że Alaric byłby zdolny zrobić coś takiego. Nie spodziewał się tego. Ric natomiast wyciągnął sztylet i położył go na stole przed Salvatore'em.

- Pozbądź się go, zanim Jenna wróci z deserem.

Damon zorientował się, że dopiero wtedy był zdolny wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

- W porządku.

Udało się. Plan, chociaż musiał być zmodyfikowany, niespodziewanie się powiódł. Zdecydowanie mogli sobie pogratulować…

* * *

><p>Naprawdę miałyśmy już nieźle w czubie. Korzystałyśmy z naszego wampirzego przywileju, jakim był późniejszy brak kaca.<p>

Wszystko szło świetnie, dopóki Caroline nie wpadła na swój genialny pomysł. Zaczęła przeciskać się pomiędzy ludźmi, by znaleźć się przy scenie. Nie wiem, czy to z powodu alkoholu, czy raczej zdumienia, ale sama nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, tylko podążałam za nią wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, co też jej chodzi po głowie. Wykorzystywałam przy tym całkiem spory zapas szarych komórek, które jeszcze nie utonęły w morzu ginu, wódki i rumu, jakie systematycznie ze sobą mieszałam tego wieczora.

Kolejny "artysta" zakończył swój występ i zanim następny zdążył się zgłosić, moja droga, blondwłosa przyjaciółka skoczyła do mikrofonu.

_Och, to będzie dobre…_ - pomyślałam, zachichotałam w środku, po czym wyciągnęłam swój telefon i próbowałam włączyć kamerę, by nakręcić video. Wychodziło jednak tak chwiejne i beznadziejne, że zauroczyłam wysokiego, chudego chłopaka, który stał obok mnie, by nagrywał. Wyglądał na zdecydowanie bardziej trzeźwego ode mnie.

- Hej wszyscy… - zaczęła Caroline, przez moment uśmiechając się niepewnie do tłumu ludzi przed sobą. Na szczęście, jakoś nikt nie pytał, kim ona jest, co tu robi i dlaczego w ogóle wpuszczono nas na imprezę. Może uznali nas za jakieś "plus jeden"… - Jestem Caroline i… - zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę, zanim dokończyła swoją wypowiedź. - I chciałabym bardzo serdecznie zaprosić na scenę swoją przyjaciółkę, Martę, żeby nam zaśpiewała!

Stałam tam, jakbym wrosła w ziemię. Natychmiast te hektolitry alkoholu, jakie w siebie wlałam, jakby ze mnie wyparowały. Usłyszałam gorące oklaski i nagle oślepiło mnie światło szperacza, które spoczęło na mnie. Byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie jedynie jedno słowo, które absolutnie nie nadawało się do wypowiedzenia w towarzystwie.

Jak przez mgłę usłyszałam, jak ludzie skandują moje imię. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak Caroline daje znak didżejowi, którą piosenkę mam zaśpiewać. Nogi same mnie poniosły w tych superwysokich szpilkach w stronę sceny, działo się to jakby poza mną.

Byłam w stanie jedynie gapić się na Caroline i zabijać ją wzrokiem. Kiedy już, nie wiem, jakim cudem, znalazłam się przy mikrofonie, uściskała mnie i radośnie zeskoczyła ze sceny i próbowała gdzieś stanąć w tłumie, by obserwować widowisko. Wtedy dopiero się ocknęłam z transu, w jakim byłam od momentu, kiedy mnie wywołała. Zerknęłam na ekran z tytułem piosenki, którą miałam zaśpiewać. Świetnie.

- Nie, nie, czekajcie! - powiedziałam i wtedy oklaski ucichły. - Piosenka, jaką moja droga przyjaciółka wybrała dla mnie… może być śpiewana jako duet! - Publiczność zadziwiająco szybko załapała, o co mi chodziło. Znów zaczęli klaskać. - Dlatego, proszę, zaprośmy gorąco ponownie na scenę Caroline!

Tym razem zaczęli skandować jej imię. Przez moment Care była wręcz przerażona, ale doskonale wiedziała, że w tej sytuacji nie ucieknie.

Pomyślałam, że jeśli mam zrobić z siebie widowisko, to czemu w pojedynkę? We dwie zawsze raźniej!

W końcu jej zwiewna kreacja w kolorze akwamaryny znów pojawiła się u mego boku. Caroline także dali do ręki mikrofon i zanim jeszcze owacje ucichły, usłyszałam jej szept, przeznaczony jedynie dla moich uszu:

- Czy my naprawdę zamierzamy to zrobić?

Och, teraz to ja byłam rozbawiona całą sytuacją.

- Zdecydowanie tak. - Mimo wszystko, dla dodania i sobie, i jej odwagi, przez moment ścisnęłam jej wolną rękę. - I damy czadu!

* * *

><p>Z pomocą Alarika, jeszcze przed powrotem Jenny z kuchni, Damonowi udało się przenieść ciało Pierwotnego do lochu.<p>

- Mówiłeś, że obejdzie się bez przemocy. - Z wyrzutem w głosie odezwał się w końcu Ric.

Salvatore obszedł zwłoki i posłał przyjacielowi ironiczny uśmieszek.

- I mówi to ten, który go zabił.

Alaric zatrzymał go, zanim wyszedł z lochu.

- Zrobiłem to, bo dostrzegłem szansę. Nie planowałem zrobić tego przy Jennie w domu. Nie możesz mnie tak okłamywać. - Damon przewrócił oczami i już miał się odwrócić, by świętować, kiedy Ric znów go złapał za ramię. - Jestem twoim przyjacielem, do cholery. A nie masz żadnych. Więc dość kłamstw.

Z niechęcią, ale jednak Damon skinął głową na znak zgody. Nie miał ochoty tracić czasu. Miał się cieszyć, a nie martwić. Najchętniej z Martą u boku, ale do jej powrotu musiała mu wystarczyć jedynie butelka najlepszego burbona. W końcu Andie już nakazał wyjść zaraz po Alariku i Jennie…

Obaj wyszli z piwnicy i wrócili do pozostałych uczestników imprezy, jakby nigdy nic.

Salvatore nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego radość jest przedwczesna. W tym samym momencie, w domku nad jeziorem, Elena wyczytała z pamiętników Jonathana Gilberta, że, aby Pierwotny pozostał martwy, sztylet nie mógł być wyciągnięty z jego ciała…

Damon nie mógł się zorientować, kiedy Elijah znów ożył, uciekł z rezydencji Salvatore'ów i znalazł swojego czarownika, doktora Martina. Kazał mu znaleźć Elenę. Koniec działania po dobroci. Nie zasługiwali na to…

Kiedy już Stefan dodzwonił się do Damona i powiadomił go o nowym odkryciu, było już za późno. Loch, w którym z Alarikiem zostawili Elijah, był pusty.

* * *

><p>Zanim jeszcze muzyka zaczęła grać, Caroline szepnęła mi do ucha:<p>

- Chcę partię Rachel!

Kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody. Kiedy pierwsze dźwięki "_So Emotional_" Whitney Houston w wersji GLEE zabrzmiały, doskonale wiedziałam, że mnie, jako śpiewającej część odtworzoną przez Santanę, przypada zacząć. Znacznie pewniej chwyciłam w dłoń bezprzewodowy mikrofon i przybrałam odpowiednią pozę. W tłumie ludzi na parkiecie odszukałam wzrokiem chłopaka z moim telefonem i spojrzałam wyzywająco w obiektyw swojej kamery. Nie mogłam odmówić sobie parlando Santany przed właściwą pierwszą zwrotką:

_I don't know why I like it, ha!_

_I just do…*_

Publiczność zaczęła już wtedy klaskać i pozostało nam już tylko świetnie się bawić. Pozwoliłam, by moje ciało samo z siebie oddawało rytm piosenki i bym w ten sposób mogła go akcentować. Caroline, jeszcze milcząca, zrobiła to samo i byłyśmy dla siebie jakby lusterkami. Zaczęłam od krótkiej wokalizy, jeszcze w trakcie części instrumentalnej, a potem idealnie wstrzeliłam się w moment rozpoczęcia pierwszej zwrotki:

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me,_

_I keep your photograph beside my bed_

_Livin' in a world of fantasies,_

_I can't get you out of my head…*_

Wskazałam na Caroline i panna Forbes, już jakby zdecydowanie pewniejsza siebie, odważnie zwróciła się w stronę publiczności i pewnym głosem śpiewała ciąg dalszy.

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night._

_Why you wanna make me feel so good?_

_I've got a love of my own, baby,_

_I shouldn't get so hung up on you…*_

Nasza trema już w tym momencie znikła. Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie nawzajem i do publiczności i, już bawiąc się piosenką, brawurowo weszłyśmy razem w refren:

_I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh…_

_I get so emotional, baby,_

_Every time I think of you,_

_I get so emotional, baby…_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?*_

Care nie zapomniała, by powtórzyć:

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?*_

A potem zrobiłam to razem z nią.

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?*_

Zwrotkę trzecią też śpiewałyśmy już obie i każda z nas wkładała już w to całą siebie, szczególnie, że w ten sposób mogłyśmy świetnie rozładować swoją frustrację związaną ze sferą damsko-męską.

_I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby_

_I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm_

_I like the animal way that you move_

_And when you talk, I just watch your mouth…*_

Kolejny refren to już było czyste szaleństwo. Tańczyłyśmy po całej scenie, wyrzucałyśmy ręce w górę, a przy tym wszystkim wykonywałyśmy publicznie wszystkie te seksowne ruchy, nad którymi na trzeźwo i prywatnie musiałybyśmy się porządnie zastanowić…

_Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much,_

_(No, no, no)_

_I get so emotional, baby_

_Every time I think of you_

_I get so emotional, baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?*_

Publiczność była zachwycona. Już nie tylko klaskali, ale też tańczyli, potrząsali do rytmu głowami, a nawet gwizdali - tylko że, oczywiście, w pozytywnym sensie.

Kiedy piosenka się kończyła, właściwie dopiero się rozgrzewałyśmy, więc całą pozytywną energię, jaką zebrałyśmy w sobie, postanowiłyśmy się podzielić. Końcówkę wykonałyśmy po prostu brawurowo, jakbyśmy urodziły się na scenie.

_I get so emotional…._

_Oh baby_

_Oh, oh yeah!*_

Skończyłyśmy oparte o siebie plecami, z ręką na biodrze i wyzywającym uśmiechem skierowanym prosto do kamery w moim telefonie. Brakowało nam tchu, ale już dawno się obie tak świetnie nie czułyśmy. Z radości aż podskoczyłyśmy i kiedy odwróciłyśmy się do siebie uściskałyśmy się mocno.

Uczestnicy imprezy zgotowali nam gorące brawa, jakich pozazdrościć mogłyby nam gwiazdy popu czy rocka. Najbardziej nas rozbawiło, kiedy w ogólnej wrzawie usłyszałyśmy, jak organizatorka imprezy powiedziała do swojego rozmówcy:

- W przyszłym roku też musimy koniecznie zaprosić te dwie! - I wskazała na nas na scenie.

* * *

><p>Było do przewidzenia, że Elijah w końcu pojawi się w domku nad jeziorem. Stefan i Elena, mentalnie na to przygotowani, czekali na to w absolutnej ciszy.<p>

- Jest tutaj. - powiedział Stefan do panny Gilbert, kiedy zorientował się, że ktoś nowy pojawił się w pobliżu.

Elena jednak się postawiła. Wiedziała, że Stefan nie mógłby jej mimo wszystko ochronić przed gniewem Pierwotnego.

- Uciekaj. Muszę z nim porozmawiać sama.

Młodszy Salvatore popatrzył na nią błagalnie.

- Eleno…

W tym momencie frontowe drzwi domu, po tym, jak Elijah silnie uderzył w nie zaledwie garstką żwiru, roztraskały się z hukiem.

- Nic mi nie będzie. - Elena próbowała uspokoić ukochanego. - Nie może tutaj wejść…

Chociaż mówili cicho, było oczywiste, że Pierwotnemu nie umknie ani jedno ich słowo.

- Może i nie mogę wejść do tego domu, ale jestem bardzo cierpliwy. Wywabię was w końcu stamtąd. - powiedział Elijah, przybliżając się do ganku. Nie miał już nic do stracenia. W końcu to oni nie dotrzymali umowy…

Panna Gilbert, chociaż w środku drżała, odważnym krokiem stanęła w pokoju dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi, tak, że mogła rozmawiać z Pierwotnym twarzą w twarz. Próbowała jeszcze łagodzić sytuację.

- Nie powinni byli tego robić.

Elijah miał dość.

- Umowa przepadła.

Elena nie ustawała. Przybliżyła się i stanęła prawie na progu domu.

- Chcę ją renegocjować.

- Nie masz ku temu żadnych podstaw…

Panna Gilbert uznała, że musi jednak sięgnąć po swoją ostatnią deskę ratunku. Wyciągnęła na wierzch ostry nóż, który do tej pory trzymała w ukryciu przed Pierwotnym.

- Ciekawe, jak zwabisz Klausa do Mystic Falls, kiedy doppelgänger wykrwawi się na śmierć… - Głos zadrżał jej odrobinę dopiero przy ostatnich słowach.

Elijah spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem w oczach.

- Stefan nie pozwoli ci umrzeć.

Musiała być twarda. Nawet nie drgnęła jej powieka, kiedy wyjaśniła swój tok myślenia przeciwnikowi.

- Nie, nie pozwoli. Nakarmi mnie swoją krwią, by mnie wyleczyć, a potem zabiję się i zostanę wampirem, tak jak Katherine. - Elijah wydawało się, że dopiero zaczął jej słuchać, kiedy o tym wspomniała. - Jeśli nie chcesz powtórki z historii, to obiecaj mi to, co wcześniej, że nikomu z moich bliskich nie stanie się krzywda. Nawet jeśli oni skrzywdzili ciebie.

Przez całą jej wypowiedź Pierwotny uważnie ją obserwował. Postanowił jednak ostatecznie uznać, że blefowała.

- Przykro mi, Eleno. Spełnij swoją groźbę. - W jego wzroku było wyzwanie. Nie wierzył, że byłaby do tego zdolna. Prawie z rozbawieniem obserwował ją, jak ważyła w ręku nóż.

Zorientował się, że mówi prawdę, i wtedy naprawdę się przeraził, kiedy w końcu złapała oburącz śmiercionośne narzędzie i z całej siły wbiła je sobie w brzuch, po czym z jękiem opadła na kolana i odrzuciła zakrwawiony nóż na podłogę.

- Nie! - Wykrzyknął i próbował do niej dopaść, ale zatrzymała go bariera w postaci ścian domu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czekał, aż może Stefan rzuci się na pomoc swojej ukochanej, ale do niczego takiego nie doszło. W końcu ustąpił. - Tak. Umowa stoi. Pozwól mi się uleczyć.

- Obiecaj mi! - Udało jej się z siebie wydusić.

- Obiecuję.

Kiedy tylko Pierwotny wypowiedział to słowo, wpadła w jego ramiona. Jednak, zamiast pozwolić się wyleczyć, wbiła mu srebrny sztylet z pyłem z białego dębu prosto w serce.

Skóra Elijah znów poszarzała i pomarszczyła się, a on sam bez życia padł na podłogę na ganku. Stefan natychmiast znalazł się przy ukochanej i dał jej swojej krwi, by ją uleczyć.

W tym momencie zza drzwi wyłoniła się sylwetka Damona.

Zdążył na szczęście znaleźć Stefana i Elenę przed Elijah. Na dodatek wreszcie pozbyli się Pierwotnego. Obrzucił wzrokiem zakochaną parę i leżące obok zwłoki, po czym, lekko się krzywiąc, powiedział:

- Drobna wskazówka. Nie wyciągajcie sztyletu.

W głowie zaczęło mu się kotłować pytanie: _Tylko właśnie jak oddzielić jedno od drugiego, żeby mieć broń do użycia przeciwko Klausowi?_

I jeszcze jedno, niemniej ważne: _Jak on odwróci uwagę Marty, fanki Wielkiego Pierwotnego, od odkrycia, że ten jest właśnie martwy?_

* * *

><p>Trzeba było jednak zwolnić miejsca innym aspirującym "artystom", więc zeszłyśmy w końcu z podestu i wróciłyśmy na swoje miejsce, niedaleko baru. Po drodze usłyszałyśmy sporo pozytywnych komentarzy na temat naszego występu, więc jeszcze na dodatek zrobiło nam się obu strasznie z tego powodu miło.<p>

Dopadłam chłopaka z moim telefonem i kiedy nagranie się skończyło, obejrzałyśmy je sobie, uznałyśmy zgodnie, że wypadłyśmy świetnie i nie mamy się czego wstydzić.

Może tylko tego, że poprzez akurat tę piosenkę obie dosyć otwarcie wyraziłyśmy swoje uczucia wobec pewnych panów. Lepiej było zachować je jednak dla siebie…

Swój sukces świętowałyśmy… tequilą. I mojito. Dużą, dużą ilością mojito…

Doszło do tego, że w pewnym momencie nie zauważyłam, jak łokciem przycisnęłam na barze swój telefon. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że w ten sposób wyślę filmik z naszym występem do swojego ostatniego rozmówcy, czyli… do Damona. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, beztrosko nawet nie zerknęłam na wyświetlacz i wrzuciłam aparat znów do torebki. Nie było czasu się nad czymkolwiek zastanawiać. Trzeba było wznieść kolejny toast!

* * *

><p>Po akcji ze sztyletem Damon, Stefan i Elena przywieźli zwłoki Elijah do rezydencji Salvatore'ów. Na wszelki wypadek lepiej było je trzymać w lochu… Wampiry rzuciły ciało Pierwotnego na ziemię, ale Damon nie poprzestał na tym. Przejrzał kieszenie marynarki Elijah i oczywiście znalazł to, czego szukał.<p>

- Co my tu mamy? Kamień księżycowy. Zatrzymam go.

Elena, która stała przy Stefanie, odezwała się moment później.

- Więc to wszystko. Póki nikt nie wyjmie sztyletu, on pozostanie martwy.

Damon zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Mniej więcej.

- W porządku. Dobranoc. - Panna Gilbert skierowała się w stronę drzwi, ale nim wyszła, odwróciła się do Salvatore'ów, którzy już mieli podążyć za nią i nagle przystanęli. - Skoro chcecie, żebym walczyła, to będę walczyła. Ale w takim przypadku nie możecie już niczego przede mną ukrywać. Od tej chwili działamy po mojemu.

Damon spojrzał to na Elenę, to na młodszego brata. Po głębszym zastanowieniu…

- Może być. - odpowiedział, mimo wszystko nie do końca zadowolony.

Elena spojrzała wtedy na Stefana, który przytaknął i także się zgodził. Moment później wyszła z lochu.

Damona zastanowiła ta zgodność wszystkich co do walki o przetrwanie. Kiedy dziewczyna wyszła, zwrócił się do brata.

- To mi wygląda na pewną zmianę w nastawieniu… Jak ją przekonałeś?

Stefan wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

- Opowiedziałem jej historyjkę o czasach, kiedy ja podejmowałem złe decyzje, ale ktoś wskazał mi właściwą drogę.

W tym momencie Damon przypomniał sobie i ze smutnym uśmiechem odezwał się.

- Lexi?

Młodszy Salvatore pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu.

- Tak. Pamiętasz ją?

Pomiędzy nimi oczywiście to wielkie niedomówienie aż krzyczało: "Lexi, ta, którą zabiłeś!". Jednak nie musieli wypowiadać tego na głos. Na pewno Damon nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Zabicie Lexi to jedna z tych rzeczy, o której wciąż nie był pewien, czy Marta mu ją już wybaczyła. Dodajmy do tego załatwienie jej Pierwotnego kochasia i recepta na pozbycie się jej była gotowa. A na to Salvatore nie mógł, nie był w stanie sobie pozwolić.

Stefan wyszedł, a on przypomniał sobie, jak na początku, w czasach, kiedy Stefan rozkoszował się swoim wampiryzmem, nie wytrzymał już i wyjechał. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, odbył swoją pierwszą rozmowę z Lexi…

_-__** Wybierasz się gdzieś? - Usłyszał za sobą, zanim zdążył dotrzeć do frontowych drzwi. Obejrzał się i ujrzał jej postać, ubraną w suknię zgodną z ówczesną modą.**_

**_- Musisz być wampirzycą, na którą narzekał mój brat._**

**_- We własnej osobie. - Dygnęła, ale w jej wykonaniu i z szacunkiem, którego dla niego nie miała, była to raczej parodia ukłonu. - A ty bratem, który go nienawidzi._**

**_- Naszych relacji nie da się już naprawić. - Odpowiedział suchym, bezosobowym tonem. Na pewno przekonałby nim każdego…_**

**_- Ta nienawiść, którą żywisz do Stefana, do wszystkich... Myślisz, że ją kontrolujesz, ale tak nie jest. Ona zapanuje nad tobą._**

**_Nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć. Zamiast się nad tym zastanawiać, zwrócił się do niej:_**

**_- Pomóż mu. On tego potrzebuje._**

**_- Pomogę mu. - Zgodziła się._**

**_Tyle mu wystarczyło. Zabrał swoją walizkę i zostawił za sobą Stefana, Lexi i Mystic Falls na długo…_**

Dopiero teraz gdzieś tam w umyśle Damona odzywał się cichutki głosik, który mówił mu, że Lexi miała rację.

Chyba istniały tylko dwie osoby, wobec których nigdy nie byłby w stanie odczuwać nienawiści: Elena - co było oczywiste - była jedną z nich.

Co do tej drugiej… Salvatore wolił nie wgłębiać się i nie przeprowadzać szczegółowej analizy uczuć, jakie, mimo wszystko, żywił do Marty. Wiedział tylko, że nawet wtedy, gdy zupełnie go odtrąciła, obraziła i, co najciekawsze, zdołała go naprawdę zranić - nie mógł powiedzieć, by czuł wobec niej chociażby odrobinę nienawiści. Wściekłość, owszem, ale nigdy nienawiść. Coś w środku w nim musiało być pod tym względem silniejsze od niego…

O nie! Nie ma mowy, by się nad tym w ogóle zaczął zastanawiać! To groziło zbyt poważnymi konsekwencjami!

Damon w końcu zebrał się w sobie i wyszedł z lochu. Potrzebował odpoczynku. I to natychmiast. Skierował się prosto na schody, które prowadziły prawie że bezpośrednio do jego sypialni…

* * *

><p>Zabawa nieubłagalnie zbliżała się do końca. Obie z Caroline uznałyśmy, że czas już na nas, jeśli chciałyśmy jeszcze wcześnie rano przejść się po Manhattanie w celach turystycznych, a potem ruszyć do Mystic Falls na tyle wcześnie, by Care zdążyła na popołudniowy trening cheerleaderek.<p>

Przypadkowo wyszłyśmy niewłaściwymi drzwiami i zamiast na jedną z głównych alei trafiłyśmy na ciemną, wąską uliczkę, w dodatku na tyłach budynku, więc blisko śmietników. Spojrzałyśmy na siebie i już miałyśmy się skierować w stronę hałasu, który musiał nas zaprowadzić do celu, kiedy coś nas zatrzymało. Do naszych uszu dobiegł szloch kobiety i odgłosy szamotaniny.

_"NIE MA MOWY! NIE NA MOJEJ ZMIANIE!"_ - powiedziałam sama do siebie. Posłałam Care porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Obróciłyśmy się na naszych niewiarygodnie wysokich szpilkach i za pomocą wampirzej prędkości w mgnieniu oka znalazłyśmy się na miejscu. Napastników było dwóch, a ofiara była jedna. Tamci zabrali jej torebkę, a dodatkowo szarpali się z nią, co według nich miało ich doprowadzić do celu… Nie wytrzymałam.

- Hej chłopcy… - Zwróciłam na siebie ich uwagę, stojąc w wyzywającej pozie i opierając dłoń na biodrze, pokrytym przecież jedynie złotą, bardzo obcisłą sukienką. Zamarli w bezruchu, a ich ofiara moment później zrobiła to samo. - Dwóch na jedną? A nie wolelibyście bardziej sprawiedliwego podziału?

Gapili się na nas jak cielęta na malowane wrota. Wypuścili z rąk dziewczynę, która zdołała w ten sposób zabrać od nich swoją torebkę i uciec.

Jeden z napastników trochę szybciej wrócił do siebie i szturchnął tego drugiego w bok.

- No właśnie, Paul… Po co nam jedna niechętna stokrotka, jak tutaj dwie laski same się dopraszają naszego… towarzystwa. - Jego wzrok był tak obleśny, że niewiele mnie dzieliło od zwrócenia całego wypitego tego wieczora alkoholu. A przecież odruch wymiotny zanikł u mnie razem z przemianą w wampira… Tak mi się przynajmniej do tej pory wydawało.

Jego towarzysz wcale nie był lepszy. Szybkim spojrzeniem wycenił nasze designerskie stroje i już wiedział, że, gdyby nas ich pozbawił, to zbiłby niemałą fortunkę. I jeszcze, w jego mniemaniu, mógłby się nieźle zabawić.

Musiałyśmy ich zwodzić jeszcze przez chwilę, nie więcej - dopóki ich niedoszła ofiara nie zniknęła za zakrętem. Wtedy obie z Care pozwoliłyśmy, by nasze wampirze instynkty nas prowadziły i, nie czekając dłużej, przyszpiliłyśmy napastników do ściany za nimi i zagłębiłyśmy w ich karkach nasze kły.

Wreszcie mogłam zaspokoić pragnienie, które trawiło mnie od środka przez cały wieczór. Zanim doprowadziłam napastnika do utraty przytomności użyłam zauroczenia w celu jego "resocjalizacji".

Nie zabiłam drania, chociaż miałam na to ogromną ochotę. Przecież jednak obiecałam sama sobie, że nie będę zabijać, chociaż natura drapieżnika prawie wzięła we mnie górę.

Oderwałam się od bezwładnego bydlaka, po czym oderwałam Caroline od drugiego. Ona miała nieco większy problem z kontrolą ode mnie. Na szczęście zdążyłam ją powstrzymać, nim pozbawiła życia kolejnego człowieka.

- Care, nie! - Złapałam jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzałam prosto w oczy, zmuszając przyjaciółkę, by oprzytomniała z zamroczenia krwią. W końcu jej się to udało.

Na moment zetknęłyśmy się czołami i zaczęłyśmy bardzo powoli oddychać, starając się doprowadzić do normalnego stanu. Nagle poczułam, jak gorąco wypływa mi na policzki i powoli, bardzo powoli, na skórze wyskakuje mi wysypka. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i zrobiło mi się słabo, więc oparłam się o ścianę i moment poźniej kolana same się pode mną ugięły i kucnęłam na chodniku.

- Hej, Em, co się stało? - Zmartwiła się Caroline.

Gardło błyskawicznie wyschło mi na wiór.

- Torebka… - Nie zrozumiała początkowo, co miałam na myśli, ale, kiedy wskazałam swoją wieczorową torebkę, która upadła na ziemię, kiedy atakowałyśmy tych bydlaków, zrozumiała i podała mi ją.

Błyskawicznie wyciągnęłam strzykawkę i, nie zwracając uwagi na zszokowaną twarz Caroline, wstrzyknęłam sobie dawkę werbeny. Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, czekając, by zadziałała. Kiedy najpierw ból spowodowany trucizną objął mnie całą, jedynie dzięki wyuczonej z trudem samokontroli udało mi się nie krzyknąć. Po chwili jednak i ból, i wszelkie symptomy ataku alergii znikły.

Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam do góry, na zszokowaną Caroline. Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, kiedy zauważyłam, jak zdębiała.

- C…co to było, Em? Dragi?!

- Chciałabym… - Zaśmiałam się niewesoło, podnosząc się na nogi. Jeszcze mi się trochę kręciło w głowie, więc podparłam się o ścianę. Podałam jej strzykawkę, a kiedy przypadkowo dotknęła z boku igły, aż syknęła.

- Werbena?! Coś ty, do reszty zwariowała?! Truć się na własne życzenie?!

Parsknęłam śmiechem, tym razem naprawdę.

- Jakbym Damona słyszała… - mruknęłam, poprawiając włosy, które przed wyjściem upięłam w luźny kok, który już całkowicie się rozwalił. - Werbena to dla mnie i trucizna, i lekarstwo… - Wzięłam ją pod ramię i wymaszerowałyśmy z ciemnej alejki, zostawiając za sobą dwóch typków spod ciemnej gwiazdy, którzy przecież w końcu oprzytomnieją. - Po przemianie… okazało się, że mam jakąś dziwną alergię na ludzką krew.

Wyraz jej twarzy był przekomiczny.

-Jak to: alergię na ludzką krew?! Przecież… jesteś wampirem!

Wzniosłam oczy do góry.

- Żebym to ja wiedziała skąd, dlaczego i po jaką cholerę akurat mnie się coś takiego trafiło… Wiem tylko, że prawie mnie zabiło, jak po przemianie Salvatore podał mi ludzkiej krwi zanim jeszcze się obudziłam. Kiedy rozmawiałam o tym z Celeste, znajomą francuską czarownicą, powiedziała, że nigdy się z niczym takim nie spotkała… Mam wstrzykiwać sobie do krwioobiegu werbenę i tyle.

Care wciąż robiła wielkie oczy.

- Ta dawka, którą sobie podałaś, powaliłaby olbrzyma, a ty nawet nie straciłaś przytomności!

Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.

- Ha! To chyba jedyny plus tej sytuacji. Werbena mnie osłabia, ale wciąż jestem silniejsza po ludzkiej krwi niż po zwierzęcej. Poza tym, uodporniłam się na jej działanie w krwioobiegu. Oczywiście, na skórze wciąż mnie parzy, ale nic poza tym…

Nareszcie Care odpowiedziała mi uśmiechem.

- Czyli jesteś prawdziwym wampirzym fenomenem!

- Można tak powiedzieć.

Roześmiałyśmy się obie i postanowiłyśmy pieszo wrócić do hotelu. Nawet w środku nocy miasto tętniło życiem, więc uznałyśmy, że wykorzystamy okazję, by poznać lepiej tę jego stronę. Poza tym, potrzebowałyśmy, by wyparowała z nas resztka alkoholu. I może ktoś jeszcze potrzebowałby naszej pomocy…

* * *

><p>Damon otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że to co słyszy, to szum swojego prysznica. Natychmiast przypomniał mu się SMSowy dialog z Martą i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.<p>

- Em? Zmieniłaś zdanie co do tego prysznica? Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjedziesz tak szybko…

Podszedł do przejścia do łazienki i w tym momencie mina mu zrzedła i po prostu go zamurowało.

Pod jego prysznicem rzeczywiście stała piękna, naga brunetka. Tylko niekoniecznie ta, na którą miał w tym momencie ochotę.

Przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że to Elena zgubiła się, albo po prostu… nagle wybrała jego. Jednak jedno spojrzenie w oczy "gościa" i wszystko było jasne.

Katherine, jakby nigdy nic, wychyliła się zza szyby prysznica i naga stanęła na samym środku łazienki, odgarniając mokre włosy.

- Witaj, Damonie. Masz szlafrok?

W końcu odzyskał zdolność mówienia. Powoli szok przemieniał się w irytację.

- Jak się wydostałaś?

Katherine była z siebie bardzo zadowolona.

- Wiedziałam, że jeśli będę błagała, żebyś nie zabijał Elijah, to właśnie to zrobisz. Mało znany fakt... Pierwotni mogą rzucać urok na wampiry. Ale gdy tylko umrą, zauroczenie przestaje działać.

O tak, irytacja zaczęła zdecydowanie przeważać…

- A ty wiedziałaś?

- I zostałam. Nie uciekłam. - Próbowała być bardzo przekonująca. - Mówiłam poważnie, Damonie. Pomogę ci. - Znów zmieniła ton na zwyczajny, jakby nic się nie stało. - Tak więc... co z tym szlafrokiem?

W tym momencie w jego ładującym się na nocnym stoliku telefonie rozległ się sygnał nowej wiadomości. Zamiast gapić się bezmyślnie na byłą ukochaną, Damon przeszedł przez sypialnię i sprawdził nadawcę. Marta. I tym razem był to MMS…

Normalnie sprawdziłby go od razu, ale zadanie numer jeden polegało na tym, by pozbyć się Katherine Pierce z jego łazienki. I sypialni. A najlepiej w ogóle z domu, bo wiadomość od Em przypomniała mu, jak bardzo nie trawiła ona wampirzycy, która przemieniła obu Salvatore'ów.

Będzie wściekła, kiedy wróci. Nie, wściekła, to za mało powiedziane.

Miał przerąbane.

* * *

><p>Naprawdę był środek nocy, kiedy dotarłyśmy ostatecznie do The Plaza. Po wydarzeniach kończących wieczór obie wytrzeźwiałyśmy, ale na szczęście radosny nastrój nie prysnął, ponieważ przez całą drogę opowiadałyśmy sobie dowcipy i zabawne anegdoty ze swojego życia lub naszych przyjaciół.<p>

Otworzyłyśmy drzwi do apartamentu i życzyłyśmy sobie nawzajem dobrej nocy, umawiając się, że za pięć godzin widzimy się na śniadaniu. Tyle powinno wystarczyć. Musiało, bo chciałyśmy przed ósmą rano wyruszyć na ekspresowe zwiedzanie najciekawszych miejsc na Manhattanie - tym razem nie pod kątem zakupów.

Kiedy w łazience zdejmowałam z siebie sukienkę z ulgą stwierdziłam, że nie zabrudziła się krwią podczas naszej akcji ratunkowej. Trochę się zakurzyła, kiedy opierałam się o brudną ścianę, ale poza tym wszystko było z nią w porządku. Na szczęście nadawała się do prania…

Z ulgą ściągnęłam wysokie sandałki na obcasie. Ponieważ byłam wampirem, moja odporność na ból i opuchnięte nogi przewyższała ludzką wielokrotnie, ale trzeba przyznać, tego dnia naprawdę dałam im wycisk.

Po szybkim prysznicu i umyciu zębów wskoczyłam do łóżka w jednej z delikatnych, jedwabnych koszulek nocnych, jakie zakupiłam tego popołudnia.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zapadłam w sen.

Nie wiedziałam też, że w mojej wieczorowej torebce czaiła się bomba o opóźnionym czasie wybuchu. Wciąż nie zdawałam sobie sprawy ceny, jaką będę musiała zapłacić za niezręczność, która spowodowała wysłanie filmiku z karaoke do Damona…

**xxx**

**_* _Whitney Houston/GLEE CAST_ - So Emotional_**


	26. Rozdział 25

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 25<strong>

Alarm budzika w telefonie niemiłosiernie rozdzwonił się i w pokoju z całej mocy głośnika aparatu zabrzmiał refren "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life". Miałam ogromną ochotę rzucić aparatem przez całą szerokość sypialni. Chyba nawet tak zrobiłam, ale kiedy znów zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam pogrążyć się we śnie, wystarczyło około dziesięć sekund, bym sobie przypomniała, dlaczego miałam wstać o tak barbarzyńskiej porze.

Usiadłam na wielkim, nadzwyczaj wygodnym łożu w głównej sypialni luksusowego apartamentu i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Uśmiech natychmiast wypłynął na moją twarz, szczególnie, kiedy zerknęłam w stronę otwartej na oścież garderoby. Zamiast dalej marudzić odsunęłam obleczone w egipską bawełnę kołdry i wysunęłam się z posłania.

Rozczesywałam właśnie włosy, kiedy do drzwi zapukała obsługa hotelowa z zamówionym przez nas śniadaniem. Poprosiłam, by podali je w salonie i kiedy już wyszli, w jedwabnym szlafroczku do kompletu z koszulką nocną, zasiadłam do stołu. Care pojawiła się w salonie moment później, rozciągając się.

- Aż się nie chce wierzyć, że przyjechałyśmy dopiero wczoraj, a już dziś musimy wracać… - Caroline ziewnęła, siadając przy stole naprzeciwko mnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, łamiąc na pół idealnie upieczoną bułeczkę, by posmarować ją masłem.

- Właściwie, gdybyś nie miała dzisiaj treningu, to mogłybyśmy nawet zostać do niedzieli…

- Pamiętaj, że na dzisiaj mam nie tylko zaplanowany trening, ale też babski wieczór z Eleną i Bonnie, na który, jak już mówiłam, masz także przyjść…

O tym spotkaniu Care wspomniała mi już poprzedniego dnia i oczywistym było, że się tam pojawię. Z przyjaznej atmosferze zjadłyśmy śniadanie i zaraz szybko wróciłyśmy do swoich sypialni, by przygotować się do wyjścia na miasto po raz ostatni.

Tym razem miałam ochotę przede na zestawienie błękitu i słonecznej żółci. Czarne dżinsy rurki od Stelli McCartney połączyłam ze jasnożółtym, zdobionym cekinami topem Alice + Olivia. Na wierzch narzuciłam blezer w odcieniu mocnego błękitu. Stopy z przyjemnością wsunęłam w śliczne, żółte szpilki Vionnet, a wszelkie niezbędne drobiazgi z łatwością zmieściłam w dużej torbie od Balenciagi, w dokładnie tym samym kolorze, co buty. Aby dodać błękitu, dobrałam biżuterię z elementami w tym kolorze, przy czym najbardziej byłam dumna z pięknej bransolety od Oscara de la Renty, wysadzanej kamieniami półszlachetnymi. Tak przygotowana, wymaszerowałam z sypialni, a kiedy zobaczyłam, że Caroline też jest już gotowa, wzięłam ją pod ramię i wyruszyłyśmy na ostatnie tego dnia zwiedzanie Nowego Jorku, nucąc pod nosem "New York State Of Mind" Barbry Streisand…

* * *

><p>Damona po obudzeniu otoczył zapach Marty. Leniwie przesunął ręką na drugą połowę łóżka w jej poszukiwaniu. Kto by przypuszczał, że tak szybko przyzwyczai się do jej towarzystwa…<p>

Jego ręka trafiła w pustkę. Wampir aż uniósł się na łokciach i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że całą noc spał sam, a zapach Marty otaczał go, ponieważ koszula, jaką miała na sobie poprzedniego ranka, wciąż pachniała jej perfumami i leżała na poduszce obok. Musiała ją tam odłożyć przed przebraniem się w swoje ciuchy…

Wciąż rozespany, usiadł na łóżku i przypomniał sobie, że w nocy dostał wiadomość od Marty, której jeszcze nie sprawdził. Pamiętał, że wieczorem stało się coś jeszcze, co było zdecydowanie mniej przyjemne, jednak zamiast w tym momencie zawracać sobie tym głowę, wcisnął "Play" na odtwarzaczu.

Z początku się zastanawiał, o co chodzi. Caroline na scenie…

A potem: BAM! Przy mikrofonie, wrobiona przez Blondi, pojawiła się Marta… I to jak się pojawiła! Złota sukienka opinała jej ciało jak druga skóra, a w świetle reflektorów Marta przypomniała mu… złotą rybkę, która wyskoczyła właśnie z wody i była gotowa spełnić życzenia… No nie, że też przychodziły mu do głowy takie bzdurne porównania!

Skupił się na nagraniu. Zaśmiał się, kiedy rozpoczął się występ Em i Caroline. A potem, przede wszystkim, zafascynowany, obserwował seksowne ruchy ciała Marty oraz słuchał brzmienia jej głosu, kiedy śpiewała.

Dopiero, kiedy obejrzał sobie filmik drugi raz, posłuchał tekstu piosenki, bo wcześniej w żaden sposób nie mógł się na nim skupić.

Jak bardzo ten słowa odpowiadały rzeczywistości… Kiedy patrzył w oczy Marty, kiedy śpiewała, z łatwością spostrzegł, że wkładała w występ całą siebie, swoje emocje, przeżycia… Śpiewała z głębi serca…

To jego miała na myśli? Może wcale nie zależało jej tak na otwartym związku, jak twierdziła? Miał nadzieję, że tak było. W jej przypadku absolutnie nie miał na to ochoty. O nie, ją chciał mieć na wyłączność… Zaśpiewanie przez Em akurat tej piosenki i w ten właśnie sposób dawało mu do myślenia…

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Damon wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę swojej łazienki. Musiał zafundować sobie naprawdę zimny prysznic…

Nowy Jork w świetle poranka wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż po południu. Przeszłyśmy się Central Parkiem, ale też dotarłyśmy na Times Square, na Broadway, a także wjechałyśmy na szczyt Empire State Building, by podziwiać panoramę miasta niedługo po wschodzie słońca.

Kiedy niedługo po dziewiątej wracałyśmy do hotelu, z jednej strony podziwiałyśmy uroki miasta, a z drugiej zdawałyśmy sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że wiele atrakcyjnych punktów musiałyśmy pominąć. Dlatego obiecałam Caroline, że na pewno wrócimy jeszcze we dwie do Nowego Jorku, chociażby po to, by mieć czas na przejście się po słynnych muzeach, takich jak Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej czy Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. W dodatku tym razem nie mogłyśmy sobie pozwolić na odwiedzenie Statui Wolności, która tym samym stała się punktem do odfajkowania na liście podczas kolejnej wycieczki.

Kiedy dotarłyśmy do The Plaza, okazało się, że obsługa hotelowa już zajęła się spakowaniem wszystkich naszych nowych bagaży do mojego samochodu. Drugie śniadanie, w koszyku, też już się tam znalazło. Mogłyśmy przede wszystkim podziękować za to Adamowi.

Po tym, jak już dałyśmy i jemu, i pozostałym hojne napiwki, pożegnałyśmy się z nimi serdecznie. Kiedy wyszłyśmy przed hotel, mustang już stał, zaparkowany tuż przed wejściem. Jeszcze pomachałyśmy wszystkim, którzy wyszli za nami, a potem zajęłam miejsce kierowcy, a Care pasażera. Z piskiem opon ruszyłam swoim kochanym musclecar'em w drogę powrotną do Mystic Falls. Musiałyśmy się śpieszyć, jeśli panna Forbes miała zdążyć na czternastą na trening cheerleaderek.

Niestety, wszystkie powody, dla których musiałyśmy się stamtąd wyrwać, zaczęły błyskawicznie wracać w naszej świadomości i z każdym przebytym kilometrem nie dawało się odsunąć ich na bok.

Znów zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać, co miałam zrobić z tym felerem, jakim było moje uczucie do Damona. Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybym się do niego po prostu przed nim przyznała…

Prrr, szalona! Zgłupiałaś do reszty?! - Głos w mojej głowie przybrał na sile. Miał rację. Nie mogłam przecież całkowicie otworzyć się przed Salvatore'em. To by uczyniło mnie zupełnie bezbronną.

Czy mogłam sobie na to pozwolić? Nie.

A czy gdzieś tam, w środku, nie miałam na to ogromnej ochoty? Nadziei, że być może odwzajemniłby moje uczucia? Oczywiście, że tak…

* * *

><p>Damon popijał sobie burbona i przeglądał ksero pamiętników Jonathana Gilberta, które mówiły o zabiciu Pierwotnego, kiedy nagle Elena, przygotowana do wyjścia zeszła na dół i zatrzymała się w hallu, by się z nim przywitać.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Damonie.

Przez moment, dosłownie ułamek sekundy - dopóki nie spojrzał jej w oczy - dał się zwieść. Chwilę później jednak przygwoździł Katherine do ściany i ścisnął jej szyję tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć.

- Co tutaj robisz? Kazałem ci odejść.

- O co ci chodzi?

Przepięknie udawała, że nie wie, o co, i że się dusi.

- Nosisz jej ubrania? To mnie nie zwiedzie.

Hipotetyczna Elena wydawała się być naprawdę w szoku.

- Bierzesz mnie za Katherine? Dlaczego? Katherine jest w grobowcu! Prawda?

Nagle na dole pojawił się jego młodszy braciszek. Jeszcze tylko jego tu brakowało.

- Co tu się dzieje?

Damon, widząc wyraz twarzy Stefana, odsunął się od Eleny i milczał.

- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. Katherine jest w grobowcu czy nie?

W mgnieniu oka młodszy Salvatore pobiegł do swojej sypialni, gdzie prawdziwa Elena przygotowywała się do wyjścia do szkoły.

Katherine, zanim poszła za Stefanem, rzuciła jeszcze Damonowi zza ramienia triumfalny uśmieszek.

- Znów udało mi się cię oszukać Damonie. To się robi zbyt proste…

Roześmiała się i błyskawicznie skoczyła na górę.

Damon zaklął pod nosem. Znów dał się nabrać, chociaż przynajmniej tym razem niewiele brakowało, by przejrzał jej grę…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Elena w tę i z powrotem przemierzała sypialnię Stefana, wyraźnie wzburzona. Wściekłym spojrzeniem obdarzała swoją przodkinię.

- Co ona tutaj robi?

Damon, oparty o framugę drzwi, wręcz ze wstrętem patrzył na swoją dawną kochankę. Jad, jaki w sobie zbierał od dłuższego czasu, wlał w każde wypowiadane słowo.

- Zabicie Elijah złamało zauroczenie i uwolniło dziwkę z grobowca.

- Jak to możliwe?

Katherine w ogóle nie przejmowała się całą tą negatywną energią, przesyłaną jej przez wszystkich obecnych. Wydawała się być wręcz zafascynowana pawim piórem, którym bawiła się, by nie patrzeć na pozostałych.

- Jest jednym z Pierwotnych. Mają różne specjalne umiejętności.

Elena była już otwarcie wściekła.

- Nie chcę cię tu widzieć. Pozbądźcie się jej. - zwróciła się do braci Salvatore.

Katherine posłała jej prawie że współczujące spojrzenie.

- Potrzebujesz mnie, Eleno. Wy wszyscy…

- Akurat. - mruknął Stefan.

- Wszyscy chcemy śmierci Klausa. - Wampirzyca przełączyła się na jeden ze swoich najbardziej perswazyjnych trybów. - A jednak latacie w kółko jak kurczaki z odciętymi głowami… - Nie mogła odmówić sobie złośliwego komentarza. Cała Katherine.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy i jej nie chcę.

W tym momencie jej przodkini już otwarcie posłała jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie, jakby zastanawiała się nad ogromem głupoty panny Gilbert.

- To niesamowicie głupio z twojej strony. - Postanowiła jednak zmienić strategię. - Wiecie, gdzie jest Klaus? Kiedy tu przybędzie? Jak wygląda?

Damon miał już serdecznie dość jej zagrywek.

- Jeśli coś wiesz, to gadaj albo się wynoś. - wycedził, coraz bardziej wkurzony.

Katherine nie przejęła się ani trochę. Tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Dobrze. Więc pójdę do Grilla i coś przekąszę... - Spojrzała prosto na Elenę, bo to jej przede wszystkim chciała dopiec. - Może z ciocią Jenną…

Zanim zdążyli się zorientować, już jej nie było.

* * *

><p>Znów pobiłyśmy rekordy prędkości i dojechałyśmy do Mystic Falls na tyle wcześnie, że mogłam jeszcze odwieźć Care do domu, by mogła zostawić tam zakupy, ale też wziąć ze sobą torbę na trening.<p>

Kiedy zatrzymałam się pod domem, szeryf Forbes właśnie z niego wychodziła.

Care nie traciła czasu, wysiadła szybko z mustanga i przedstawiła mnie swojej mamie. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze poprzedniego wieczora pani szeryf znalazła wszelkie informacje o mnie, jakie tylko były dostępne, by chronić bezpieczeństwo córki.

Wręcz czekałam na to, by potraktowała mnie werbeną albo drewnianą kulą. Nic takiego się jednak nie zdarzyło.

Zamiast zaatakować, podała mi rękę na powitanie. Oczywiście odpowiedziałam na ten gest. W środku natomiast odetchnęłam z ulgą. Podejrzewałam, że w tej sytuacji uratował mnie fakt, że dopiero od niedawna byłam wampirem i wszystkie moje dokumenty nie były jeszcze sfałszowane.

- Marta Zalewska, tak? Miło poznać. Co panią sprowadza do Mystic Falls?

Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez małego przesłuchanka.

Wytrzymałam jej badawcze spojrzenie. Och, miałam zamiar zagrać całkiem w otwarte karty. Tak było najzabawniej.

- Skończyłam studia w Polsce i mogłam wreszcie odwiedzić przyjaciół. - Ewidentnie udawała, że nie sprawdziła już zapewne powstałych moich akt i że nie wie, że mieszkam u Salvatore'ów. - Mam oczywiście na myśli braci Salvatore… Przez jakiś czas byliśmy współlokatorami w Warszawie…

Zdałam test celująco. Po jeszcze krótkiej wymianie zdań szeryf wpuściła mnie do domu i razem z Care wniosłyśmy kolejne torby z zakupami. Mama Caroline miała wtedy twarz pokerzysty, chociaż przez chwilę była przerażona ilością pakunków.

Szeryf śpieszyła się do pracy, więc się pożegnałyśmy i jeszcze poczekałam, by Care przygotowała się na trening. Potem zawiozłam ją pod szkołę i wtedy jeszcze raz umówiłyśmy się, że pojawię się na babskim wieczorze u Eleny.

Z samochodem zaledwie odrobinę mniej zapakowanym torbami i pudłami z zakupami od najlepszych projektantów ruszyłam ostatecznie w stronę rezydencji Salvatore'ów.

* * *

><p>W lochu Damon miotaczem ognia traktował zwłoki Elijah. Przecież musiał być jakiś sposób, by wyciągnąć z niego sztylet. Niestety, ogień nie sprawił, że Pierwotny zamienił się w popiół, jak stałoby się z każdym normalnym wampirem.<p>

Bardzo skupiony na zadaniu do wykonania, Salvatore nie zauważył, że Katherine oparła się o drzwi.

- Przypalane ciało… Jeśli próbujesz odzyskać sztylet, to tracisz czas. Jest niezniszczalny. - Nie omieszkała go poinformować. Szkoda, że dopiero teraz.

Damon przewrócił oczami.

- Co ty nie powiesz. - Odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Skąd tyle wiesz o Pierwotnych?

- Spędziłam 500 lat uciekając przed jednych z nich.

Damona bardzo dręczyło pewne pytanie.

- Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że planuję zabić Elijah, czemu mnie nie ostrzegłaś, że umrę, jeśli użyję sztyletu?

Panna Pierce wyraźnie nie miała ochoty mu tego powiedzieć. Lekceważąco machnęła ręką.

- Jest tyle zasad. Aż może się pomieszać.

Katherine weszła do środka i stanęła po drugiej stronie ciała Pierwotnego.

- Wiedziałaś, że umrę? - Musiał to wiedzieć. Musiał to usłyszeć z jej ust.

Próbowała zmienić temat.

- Elijah wyjawił ci swój plan? Miał sztylet, by zabić Klausa?

O nie, nie zamierzał jej na to odpowiadać.

- Dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś?

Tym pytaniem była wyraźnie rozbawiona.

- Dlatego, że mnie nie pogoniłeś. - Coś go tknęło. Ustawił miotacz ognia w jej kierunku. Wystarczyłby moment, a już miałby ją z głowy… Dopiero wtedy jej spojrzenie zrobiło się mniej pewne. - Nie ośmielisz się.

Nagle pomyślał, że tak, to był w istocie genialny pomysł. Jeszcze na dodatek pozbyłby się jej przed powrotem Marty…

- Ależ tak.

Wpadła w lekką panikę.

- Damonie, bądź rozsądny. Pragnę śmierci Klausa tak samo jak ty. Nawet bardziej. Gdybym nie mówiła szczerze o chęci pomocy, to dawno by mnie już tu nie było…. - Wciąż się zastanawiał, czy jednak nie dać jej tego, na co już od dawna zasługiwała… - Możesz mnie nienawidzić. Ale chcemy tego samego. A wiesz, że zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.

Z tym nie mógł polemizować. W sumie, mówiła prawdę. Opuścił miotacz, ale z wyraźną niechęcią.

Dopiero wtedy wampirzyca wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Skierowała swoje kroki do wyjścia, ale, oczywiście, nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie wpić mu ostatniej szpili.

- Chciałam wydostać się z grobowca. Nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, kto za to zapłaci. Wiedziałam, że umrzesz.

Patrzył za nią z jeszcze większą odrazą, niż kiedykolwiek. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Kiedy zniknęła z pola widzenia, przeniósł wzrok na zwłoki Pierwotnego. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by wyciągnąć z niego sztylet bez ponownego ożywienia go…

* * *

><p>Zatrzymałam mustanga przed wejściem do domu. Zanim jednak z niego wysiadłam, oparłam na moment głowę o kierownicę i nakazałam sobie być silna. Musiałam grać, że mi nie zależy. To była jedyna opcja…<p>

Kiedy już sama siebie prawie o tym przekonałam, wysiadłam i wyciągnęłam z bagażnika naręcze toreb. Wmaszerowałam do rezydencji, po raz już nie wiem który dziwiąc się, że drzwi, jak zwykle, nawet nie są zamknięte na pojedynczy zamek.

Było zdumiewająco… cicho. Care dostała rano SMSa od Eleny, że już ze Stefanem wrócili, ale podejrzewałam, że są w szkole. To jednak nie znaczyło, że Damona nie ma. Chyba, że pojechał do Mystic Grilla, by tam się napić… To było możliwe. Nie miałam jednak zamiaru tego sprawdzać z samochodem pełnym zakupów.

Zamiast się bardziej nad tym zastanawiać, skierowałam się do swojej sypialni. Powinno tam starczyć miejsca na nowe nabytki, a nawet, jesli nie, to jeszcze było w domu parę innych pomieszczeń…

Absolutnie nie byłam przygotowana na widok Eleny stojącej pośrodku mojej garderoby, ubranej jedynie w komplet czarnej, jedwabnej bielizny. MOJEJ bielizny. W ręku trzymała dwa wieszaki z moimi sukienkami i dwie pary butów i przykładała je do siebie, by sprawdzić, jak by wyglądała, w dużym lustrze.

Nie zauważyła mnie, bo stałam pod takim kątem, że lustro nie miało możliwości pokazać, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju.

Byłam w głębokim szoku, kiedy Elena mruknęła:

- Nareszcie znalazł sobie kogoś o dobrym guście i moim rozmiarze szpilek…

Nie mogłam uwierzyć ani w to, co widzę, ani w to, co słyszę. Nawet się nie zorientowałam, kiedy torby z zakupami wysunęły mi się z rąk.

Elena odwróciła się w moją stronę.

Nie, to nie była Elena. Ona odwróciłaby się i uśmiechnęła na mój widok, a nawet jeśli nie, to w jakiś sposób okazałaby, że mnie rozpoznaje. Obca natomiast, przez zaledwie mgnienie, dała po sobie znać, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jestem.

Tyle wystarczyło.

Odpowiedź na pytanie nasunęła się sama.

Katherine…

Poczułam, jak dłonie zaciskają mi się w pięści. Ta suka jakoś zdołała się wydostać z krypty, a teraz jeszcze na domiar złego grzebała mi w szafie! Wzięłam się jednak w garść i nie dałam poznać po sobie, jak bardzo jestem tym faktem rozwścieczona. Wręcz przeciwnie, przybrałam na twarz przyjacielski uśmiech. Wymagało to ode mnie całej siły samokontroli, jaką zdołałam w sobie znaleźć.

- Do tej sukienki te szpilki zupełnie nie pasują. Tam są inne, będą lepsze…

Oparłam dłonie na biodrach, czekałam na jej reakcję. Wiedziałam, że spodziewała się z mojej strony zupełnie innego zachowania, więc chyba na moment wytrąciłam ją z równowagi. Przez chwilę obserwowała mnie uważnie. Odłożyła wieszaki i buty i wyszła z mojej garderoby, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- To ty musisz być tą dziewczyną, którą Damon przemienił w Polsce… Przyznaję, gdybym nie wiedziała, twój akcent by mnie zmylił. Mówisz jak panienka z angielskiej szkoły dla dziewcząt… - Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem z góry na dół. Odpowiedziałam tym samym, ale miałam przewagę, bo na swoich szpilkach, chociaż nie były wysokie, wciąż trochę nad nią górowałam. Normalnie byłybyśmy prawie tego samego wzrostu. Z niewielką korzyścią dla mnie.

Milczałam. Nigdzie mi się nie śpieszyło, a musiałam pozwolić furii, jaka się we mnie obudziła, co nieco ochłonąć. Tę sukę trzeba było wykurzyć na zimno.

Bez trudu można było ją pomylić z Eleną. Cóż, oczywiście, zależy dla kogo. Katherine jak dla mnie zdradziły oczy - wyraźnie czaiło się w nich jakieś zło, a przynajmniej egoizm i zadufanie w sobie. Jej praprapra…ileś tam wnuczka tego nie miała. I dobrze.

Wiedziałam już na pewno, że mnie panna Pierce już nie zwiedzie.

Natomiast ona sama patrzyła na mnie i na jej twarzy zdegustowanie mieszało się ze zdumieniem i nawet… podziwem?

- Nawet ubrać się umie… - mruknęła do siebie.

Miałam ochotę roześmiać się w głos, bo wyraźnie nie bardzo się miała do czego przyczepić.

Założyłam ręce na piersi i w końcu zdecydowałam się odpowiedzieć na jej "pytanie".

- Masz rację. To ja. Za to ty jesteś tą dziwką, która rozkochała w sobie obu braci Salvatore, a potem także obu ich przemieniła i swingowała śmierć na prawie sto pięćdziesiąt lat… To prawdziwa… nieprzyjemność cię poznać, Katie.

Przez moment była zdziwiona. Potem przybrała na twarz złośliwy uśmieszek.

- W istocie. Nie wiedziałam, że opowiadali ci o mnie…

Uśmiech na mojej twarzy był tyleż szeroki, co nieszczery. Nie kryłam także sarkazmu w swoim głosie.

- Oczywiście… Byłaś naszym głównym tematem rozmów, zapewniam.

Katherine prawie się nawet roześmiała.

- Jesteś inna niż myślałam. Spodziewałam się raczej szarej myszki, która nie wie, gdzie oczy ma podziać i nie umie nawet złożyć zdania… Jak to się stało, że dałaś się złapać Damonowi?

W tym momencie to ja miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Oczywiście, było to na mojej liście zaraz po wydrapaniu jej oczu.

- Widzisz, Katie… - Wyraźnie nie za bardzo podobało jej się, kiedy wypowiadałam jej skróconą formę imienia, wkładając w to tyle lekceważenia, ile się tylko dało. - My, szare myszki, może po prostu lubimy dać się czasami złapać złemu kotowi? Zawsze to jakaś rozrywka… Szczególnie, jeśli się potem ma możliwość poznać jego młodszego brata.

Ha! Dotknęłam czułego punktu! Już sobie myślała, że coś mnie łączyło ze Stefanem! Mina jej zrzedła. Punkt dla mnie!

- Jeśli chcesz Stefana, to lepiej ustaw się w kolejce… - Nonszalanckim ruchem przeczesała palcami włosy i stanęła tak, by wydawać się trochę wyższa.

- Och, o to się nie martw. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie potrafię przestać się wygłupiać, kiedy sprawa jest beznadziejna… - Udało mi się naprawdę ją rozsierdzić. - A już na pewno w zdobyciu go nie pomoże ci komplet CUDZEJ bielizny… Nie za duży ten biustonosz na ciebie? - Och, przegięłam. Teraz to w jej oczach czaiła się furia.

Chwilę później przyszpiliła mnie do ściany i próbowała dusić, żebym nie mogła się ruszyć.

- Nie myśl, że to odszczekam, suko! - warknęłam i… chociaż byłam od niej znacznie młodsza i słabsza, dałam radę doprowadzić do tego, że nasze role się odwróciły. Nie wiem, która z nas była tym bardziej zdumiona. W każdym razie, przytrzymałam jej szyję łokciem, a do jej klatki piersiowej przycisnęłam niewielki, ale wciąż drewniany kołek, który zawsze miałam przy sobie, podobnie jak dawkę werbeny. Nie miałam zamiaru jej odpuścić. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczę cię w pobliżu mojej szafy, to nie tylko ci wszystkie kłaki powyrywam, ale jeszcze zaliczysz kołek prosto w serce…

Żeby zaznaczyć, że mówię serio, wbiłam jej kołek w brzuch i odsunęłam się.

Kiedy podniosła głowę i wyciągnęła z siebie śmiercionośne narzędzie, w jej oczach była czysta nienawiść.

- Nie zadałaś mi jednak pytania, które cię dręczy od początku, nieprawdaż? Jak to się stało, że wydostałam się z krypty… Możesz za to podziękować swojemu złemu kotowi… W końcu to on załatwił Elijah, który mnie wcześniej zauroczył…

Myślałam, że niewiele, lub nic o mnie nie wie. Myliłam się. Kiedy powiedziała, co miała powiedzieć, była świadoma tego, jak zareaguję. Z tryumfującym uśmieszkiem odrzuciła kołek i zniknęła z mojej sypialni.

Dotarł do mnie wreszcie dokładny sens słów Katherine. Wybiegłam jak burza z pokoju i wrzasnęłam:

- Damon!

Nie było go w teorii nigdzie w domu, ale przecież wcześniej nie sprawdziłam tego dokładnie. Żądza krwi mnie prowadziła, pozwoliłam instynktowi, by znalazł go za mnie. Zeszłam do piwnicy i wparowałam do lochu.

Zobaczyłam go, jak stał nad ciałem Elijah leżącym na podłodze. Miał w ręce miotacz ognia. Och, przydałby mi się moment wcześniej na Katherine… To nie z nią jednak miałam teraz do czynienia, tylko z kłamliwym dupkiem.

- Ty sukin… - Ze wściekłości przycisnęłam go do ściany podobnie, jak wcześniej Kath. Tym razem jednak musiałam przy tym zignorować falę pożądania, jaka przeze mnie przeszła w tym momencie. - Obiecałeś, że zostawisz Elijah w spokoju, a teraz zamiast tego pozwoliłeś tej dziwce Katherine, by się tu zatrzymała!

Wcale się nie przejął moim wybuchem. Owszem, przez moment był zdziwiony tym, że się w ogóle zjawiłam, ale zaraz w jego oczach pojawił się charakterystyczny błysk i posłał mi zniewalający uśmiech. Do tego złapał mnie za włosy tak, żeby przyciągnąć moją twarz do swojej.

- Też się za tobą tęskniłem, Skarbie… A teraz przywitaj się jak należy…

Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować albo go odepchnąć, przycisnął swoje usta do moich w pocałunku, który wyrażał całe to pragnienie, które zbierało się w nas obojgu przez ostatnią dobę…

Moment wcześniej miałam ogromną ochotę go zabić. Ale przecież to akurat mogło poczekać przez chwilę…


	27. Rozdział 26

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 26<strong>

_Baby, I'm so into you…_

_You got that somethin', what can I do?_

_Baby, you spin me around…_

_The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground_

_(Oh, that kinda lovin'_

_Turns a man to a slave_

_Oh, that kinda lovin'_

_Sends a man right to his grave)_

_You know I'm crazy_

_crazy, crazy for you baby_

_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_(Tell me, you're so into me_

_That I'm the only one you will see)_

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Oooh)_

_That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you…*_

Ciężko mi było skupić się na czymkolwiek, kiedy ponownie znalazłam się w ramionach Damona. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Kiedy przesunął usta na zagięcie mojej szyi i zaczął zsuwać mi z ramion blezer, byłam wreszcie zdolna otworzyć na moment oczy i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co robimy i gdzie jesteśmy.

Instynktownie odsunęłam się od niego i, wciąż dysząc jak po długim biegu, zdołałam spojrzeć na niego wściekle.

- Już miałeś swoje powitanie, a teraz oczekuję, że wyjaśnisz mi, o co, do diabła, w tym wszystkim chodzi! - Wykonał w moją stronę ruch, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, jak miał zamiar odwrócić moją uwagę od tematu. - I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, Damonie! Tym razem to nie zadziała!

Zorientowałam się, że zdołał prawie zsunąć mi żakiet z ramion i natychmiast go poprawiłam, a ręce założyłam na piersi. Czekałam, a w jego oczach widziałam, jak kombinuje, by się z tego jakoś wywinąć.

- Twój kochany Elijah, jak się okazało, miał od początku zamiar doprowadzić do tego, by Elena zginęła podczas rytuału! - Wiedziałam o tym już wcześniej od Caroline, ale było oprócz tego coś jeszcze.

- Jednocześnie szukał także sposobu na to, by jednak przeżyła! - Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści.

Moje oświadczenie rozwścieczyło go.

- Bronisz go?! Jakich bzdur ci jeszcze naopowiadał na tej waszej uroczej kolacyjce?!

Nie zamierzałam na to odpowiadać. Stanęłam tuż przed nim i nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry, ale tym razem byłam jak najdalej od tego, by pozwolić mu na następny pocałunek.

- Masz to natychmiast odkręcić! - warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Jego oczy rzucały błyskawice.

- Zapomnij, Słońce. Nie zrobię tego i tym bardziej tobie na to nie pozwolę. Będziesz musiała się zadowolić tylko jednym z nas.

Znowu sprowadzał wszystko do tego. Miałam ochotę z wściekłości unieść ręce do góry. Zamiast tego przypomniałam sobie o drugiej przyczynie, dla której go szukałam.

- To ja mam żyć w monogamii, a ty sprowadzasz KATHERINE do domu?! Nie ma mowy, żeby to przeszło. Dopóki ta suka tu jest, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. - Odsunęłam się, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. - A jak chcesz seksu, to zwróć się do niej albo do Andie, bo od tej chwili jestem dla ciebie NIEOSIĄGALNA! - syknęłam i odwróciłam się w stronę wyjścia.

Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i kiedy spojrzałam przez ramię, by zgromić go wzrokiem, kpina w jego oczach była dla mnie wręcz namacalna.

- Tak sądzisz? - czułam, jak przepływa przeze mnie fala gorąca, zaczynająca się w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się jego dłoń.

Dosłownie na moment się zawahałam, co skończyło się na tym, że w mgnieniu oka trzymał moją twarz w obu dłoniach i prawie miażdżył moje usta swoimi.

Ten pocałunek był odpowiedzią na rzucone mu w ten sposób wyzwanie, ale także, jak przypuszczałam, był to sposób, by mógł wyładować jakoś swoją zazdrość o Elijah.

Opierałam się tak długo, jak się dało, ale w ostateczności poniosłam porażkę.

Tylko chwilową.

Znów udało mi się go odepchnąć i furia w moich oczach nie była nawet odrobinę udawana.

- Powiedziałam, byś trzymał się ode mnie z daleka! Dopóki Katherine jest w pobliżu, nie chcę mieć z tobą do czynienia! Nie będę zbierać resztek po niej!

Jednocześnie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie oficjalnie przyznałam się do zazdrości o tę sukę. Dlatego nie zastanawiałam się już dłużej i czmychnęłam z lochu, zostawiając za sobą Damona. Zdołałam jeszcze kątem oka dostrzec jego osłupienie. Nie wiedziałam, czy było ono bardziej spowodowane moim oświadczeniem czy tym, że tym razem udało mi się oprzeć jego niezaprzeczalnemu urokowi…

**_Every time I look at you…_**

**_My heart is jumpin', what can I do?_**

**_You drive me crazy,_**

_(Crazy…)/I just can't sleep_

**_Crazy… I'm in too deep_**

**_You know I'm crazy_**

_(Crazy…)/but it feels alright_

**_Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_**

**_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_**

**_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby…*_**

* * *

><p>Damon zupełnie nie rozumiał zachowania Marty. Ale chyba nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Kiedy wybiegł za nią z lochu i znalazł ją w głównym holu, nie zaszczyciła go nawet spojrzeniem. Zamiast tego sama taszczyła dziesiątki toreb z zakupami z samochodu do swojej sypialni. Ignorowała jego dowcipne uwagi lub próby pomocy. W dodatku uparcie milczała.<p>

Skoro tak chciała się bawić, to w sumie mógł zrobić to samo, prawda?

Postanowił zająć się swoimi sprawami na jakiś czas, ignorując nadąsaną kochankę. W salonie postawił na ławie pudło z dziennikami Jonathana Gilberta. Zaczął po kolei wyciągać z niego zeszyty. Wtedy, ku jego irytacji, zjawiła się Katherine.

- Co kombinujesz?

Nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

Katherine, oczywiście, nie zamierzała odpuścić.

- Dąsasz się? - Zero reakcji. - To dzienniki Gilberta? - Wciąż nic. - Jak mam ci pomóc, skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć, co zamierzasz?

Wciąż na nią nie patrząc, Damon zadał podstawowe pytanie.

- Wiesz, gdzie grupa czarownic została tutaj zmasakrowana kilka stuleci temu?

- Nie.

- Więc nie możesz mi pomóc.

Mimo to, Katherine sięgnęła po jeden z zeszytów, a Damon trzepnął jej dłoń, zanim zdążyła go wziąć. Próbowała jeszcze kilkakrotnie, z podobnym skutkiem. Wtedy zaczęli szturchać się i uderzać nawzajem, aż dzięki swojej wampirzej prędkości w mgnieniu oka przeszli na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie Salvatore przygwoździł wampirzycę do ławy przy fortepianie. Gdyby tylko dało się udusić tę wkurzającą babę…

Katherine się nie przejęła. Zamiast tego obdarzyła go szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to cieszę się, że nie umarłeś.

W jej oczach na pierwszy rzut oka było widać zaproszenie. Wściekły, puścił ją wolno i natychmiast wyprostował się i odsunął od niej.

Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że wtedy zobaczył, jak Marta, z rękami założonymi na piersi oraz z wcale nie zdumioną miną stanęła w łuku przejścia, obserwując ich. Wyglądała tak, jakby to właśnie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Wciąż jednak milczała. Chyba tylko dlatego Katherine nie zauważyła jeszcze jej obecności.

Damon zdawał się ją wyczuwać z daleka.

Panna Pierce, zadowolona, że udało jej się zirytować Salvatore'a, wstała z ławy i postanowiła jednak podzielić odrobiną swojej wiedzy na temat historii czarownic - chociażby po to, by napawać się swoją przewagą.

- Emily Bennett powiedziała mi o masakrze. To było ważne wydarzenie w folklorze czarownic. Kiedy czarownica umiera gwałtowną śmiercią, uwalnia mistyczną energię, dzięki czemu miejsce jej śmierci jest przepełnione mocą. - Przeszła do ławy i wtedy zauważyła obecność drugiej wampirzycy w pokoju. Postanowiła jednak nie zwracać na nią uwagi.

- Elijah chciał znaleźć miejsce masakry… - Damon poinformował obie panie. Może one wpadłyby na to, po co Pierwotny chciał to zrobić.

- I co zamierzał potem zrobić? - spytała Katherine.

- Nie wiem. - Niby odpowiedział pannie Pierce, ale zamiast na nią, patrzył prosto na Martę, która obserwowała ich dwoje jak naukowiec podczas badań w laboratorium nad parą szczurów - bez emocji, za to nadzwyczaj dokładnie.

- Czy ona nie miała stąd odejść lub umrzeć? - Wreszcie się odezwała. Nie wiedział, czy powinien przygotowywać się do walki, czy odetchnąć z ulgą.

Katherine obdarzyła dziewczynę lekceważącym spojrzeniem.

- A co tobie do tego?

Marta zachowała kamienne oblicze. Tylko Damon, przyzwyczajony do odczytywania z jej oczu emocji, zauważył, jak czai się w nich prawie niezauważalna furia.

- Mnie, osobiście? - Panna Zalewska wzruszyła ramionami i zeszła ze stopni z holu do salonu. - Tylko tyle, byś, jak się umawiałyśmy, trzymała z daleka od mojej szafy. - Damon w myślach pogratulował sobie, że nie próbował zabierać z jej ubrań "łapówki" dla Katherine, kiedy jeszcze była w krypcie. Prawdopodobnie byłoby już po nim. - Jednak dochodzi do tego twoja nadzwyczajna zdolność do dokopywania ludziom, na których mi zależy, więc wybacz, jeśli nie witam cię z otwartymi ramionami. - Głos Marty był spokojny. Niebezpiecznie spokojny.

Katherine na to tylko przewróciła oczami.

- Ostatni raz powtarzam, że chcę pomóc. Możemy nie bawić się w tajemnice?

Damon zauważył, że Marta w ogóle przestała na nich patrzeć. Wydawała się być nadzwyczaj zajęta oglądaniem swoich paznokci, kiedy, ni stąd, ni zowąd, odezwała się:

- Elijah nie miał broni, by zabić Klausa. Z tego, czego Bonnie, Caroline i Jeremy dowiedzieli się od syna doktora Martina, wiemy, że wierzył, że, jeśli czarownica zaczerpnie dość mocy, to żadna broń jako taka nie będzie potrzebna…

- Na przykład moc z miejsca, w którym zmarło sto czarownic? - Domyślił się Damon.

To zwróciło jej uwagę. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, kiedy przytaknęła.

- Trzeba je tylko znaleźć.

* * *

><p>Nie miałam zamiaru przebywać ani chwili dłużej w towarzystwie Katherine, więc odwróciłam się, by wrócić do swojej sypialni i przebrać się na babski wieczór u Eleny. Zdołałam jednak usłyszeć mruknięcie Katherine.<p>

- Ta małolata działa mi na nerwy…

Zaraz potem rozległo się parsknięcie Damona. Spojrzałam przez ramię, ale tym razem nie skupiłam się na nim, ale na niej.

- Katie, doprawdy, jeśli chcesz mnie obdarzyć komplementem, to byłoby miło, gdybyś robiła to prosto w twarz…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kwadrans później, zeszłam na dół wystrojona w czarne jeansy rurki od Gucci'ego, wąską, soczyście zieloną tunikę, baleriny, pasującą do nich dużą torbę od Ralpha Laurena oraz złotą biżuterię.

Zerknęłam do salonu, a tam Damon i Katherine przeglądali pamiętniki Jonathana Gilberta. To znaczy Damon przeglądał, a Katie wyraźnie się nudziło.

Sama przykazałam sobie spokój i opanowanie, więc udawało mi się prawie nie okazywać mojej ogromnej chęci wykopania panny Pierce z domu. Zamiast tego powiedziałam zwyczajnym tonem:

- Idę do Eleny. Wrócę późno. Nie czekajcie na mnie. - Po czym puściłam do Damona oko i czym prędzej wybiegłam z domu. Zauważyłam, że chciał odpowiedzieć na to w jakiś dowcipny lub ironiczny sposób, ale nie zdążył, bo już mnie nie było.

Jako wampirzyca na szpilkach potrafiłam szybko biegać, ale na płaskiej podeszwie wydawało się, że jestem jak rakieta. Pogwizdując pod nosem, usiadłam za kierownicą swojego kochanego mustanga i odjechałam spod rezydencji w kierunku, jaki wcześniej wskazała mi Caroline.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Znalazłam właściwy adres i w końcu stanęłam przed głównymi drzwiami domu Gilbertów. Otworzyła mi Elena we własnej osobie i - na szczęście - od razu zaprosiła mnie do środka.

Od czasu poznania Katherine trochę nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić do wyglądu Eleny. Za każdym razem, gdy ją widziałam, musiałam spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy, by upewnić się, że to z panną Gilbert, a nie z jej przodkinią mam do czynienia. Inaczej czułam się naprawdę nieswojo. To pewnie dlatego, że tamta budziła we mnie natychmiastową agresję.

Dziewczyny już zebrały się we trzy przy kuchennym stole. O ile Bonnie przywitała mnie zwykłą odpowiedzią na moje "Cześć", to twarz Caroline na mój widok ozdobił promienny uśmiech.

- Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz…

Oparłam się o blat naprzeciwko niej.

- I miałabym wybrać towarzystwo Damona i _Katherine_ zamiast waszego? Nie ma mowy…

Dziewczyny skrzywiły się na na samo wspomnienie tej suki. Caroline też, co znaczyło, że Elena zdążyła jej już wspomnieć o tym, że tamta wydostała się z grobowca.

- Masz rację. Właśnie zastanawiałyśmy się, co zamówić. Chińszczyzna czy pizza?

Popatrzyłyśmy po sobie z Eleną.

- Jakbyś nie wiedziała… - odparła panna Gilbert ze śmiechem.

- Już szukam. - Care wyciągnęła swój tablet, by poszukać, ale przez dłuższy moment tylko wpatrywała się smutno w ekran. Przypomniałam sobie, jak mi opowiadała, o Matt'cie i jak pokazywała mi ich wspólne zdjęcie na tapecie.

Bonnie szybko załapała w czym problem i zabrała jej urządzenie z ręki.

- Ja to zrobię.

Kiedy czarownica wyszukiwała informacje, Elena spytała ją:

- Myślisz, że Jonas jest szczery?

- Sama nie wiem. - odpowiedziała Bonnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu. - Myślę, że jest zagubiony. Nie wie, komu ufać.

Elena wtedy popatrzyła to na mnie, to na Caroline.

- Witamy w klubie…

Care, czemu się nie zdziwiłam, postanowiła zmienić temat.

- A co z filmem? Może "Pamiętnik"?

Elena wzniosła oczy do góry.

- Caroline, ile razy go już widziałaś?

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy!

- No cóż... - Zaczęła Elena, ale nie skończyła, bo ktoś wszedł do kuchni, za moimi plecami. - Cześć… - powiedziała panna Gilbert i wyraźnie poczuła się jakby niezręcznie.

Odwróciłam się do nowo przybyłej. Średniego wzrostu ciemna blondynka była pewnie zaledwie kilka lat ode mnie starsza. Wyraźnie zdziwiła się na mój widok.

- Co się dzieje?

Panna Gilbert natychmiast postanowiła wyjaśnić sytuację i przedstawiła nas sobie.

- Jenno, to Marta Zalewska, bliska przyjaciółka Stefana i Damona. Marto, to moja ciocia, Jenna Sommers.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej przyjaźnie i podałam rękę, którą uścisnęła.

- Mam nadzieję, że moja obecność tutaj nie sprawi kłopotu… - Zaczęłam. - Jestem nowa w mieście, więc Elena, Caroline i Bonnie były tak miłe, że zaprosiły mnie, żeby opowiedzieć mi trochę o Mystic Falls… Jak do tej pory już całkiem nieźle się orientuję co i jak.

Jenna, wyraźnie uspokojona, pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

- Wszystko w porządku. To miło z ich strony i mam nadzieję, że będziesz niedługo czuć się w Mystic Falls jak u siebie w domu…

Zauważyłam w jej oczach cień smutku. Coś było nie tak… Musiało to także nie umknąć uwadze Eleny, bo zwróciła się do Jenny:

- Jak się czujesz?

Widać było, że kobieta z trudem zachowuje spokój.

- Wiesz o mojej kłótni z Rickiem…

Ach! Więc ona była związana z Alarikiem Saltzmanem, przyjacielem Damona i jednocześnie nauczycielem historii i byłym pogromcą wampirów w jednym… To wiele wyjaśniało.

- Czuje się okropnie. - odpowiedziała jej Elena.

- A to ma być jakaś zamaskowana próba pocieszenia mnie? - Jenna rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Nie. To tylko babski wieczór. - Elena odpowiedziała szybko. Nieco za szybko. - I po prostu… będziemy tutaj, jeśli zechcesz pogadać lub... - nie dokończyła, bo zaraz wtrąciła się Caroline:

- Bo też odnoszę sukcesy na polu udanych związków.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

- Ja też… - dodałam kpiąco, przypominając sobie swoje problemy z Damonem, a już w szczególności z Damonem i Katherine w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Aż mnie w środku skręcało na samą myśl.

- Wy też? - spytała Jenna, krzywiąc się.

- Nie masz pojęcia. - odpowiedziałyśmy z Care jednocześnie.

- Dobrze więc. Chodzi o Isobel. Coś przede mną ukrywa. - Panna Sommers zajrzała do lodówki i kiedy już wyjęła z niej małe pudełko lodów, usiadła z nami przy kuchennym stole.

Wszystkie dokładnie wiedziałyśmy, co takiego Rick ukrywa przed Jenną, ale to Caroline odważyła się odezwać.

- Będąc adwokatem diabła, powiem, że może ma bardzo ważny powód, by ci tego nie powiedzieć. Może stara się cię chronić…

Jenna broniła swojego punktu widzenia i wcale jej się nie dziwiłam.

- Ta decyzja nie należy do niego. Zasługuję na prawdę. Jak każdy.

Zgadzałam się z nią w stu procentach. Ale z drugiej strony doskonale widziałam, że było to prawie niemożliwe…

- Czasami to nie takie proste. - powiedziałam ni to do siebie, ni to do niej.

Panna Sommers nie dała się przekonać.

- Jeśli ci na kimś zależy, to nie.

I wszystkie cztery wiedziałyśmy, że była to prawda. Tylko jak miałybyśmy potem z tego wybrnąć?

Caroline, jak zwykle mistrzyni w zmianie tematu, powiedziała nagle:

- Wiecie, czego nam trzeba? - poparzyłyśmy na siebie, nie mając pojęcia, o co może jej chodzić. - Tańców. W Grillu jest kapela.

- Jestem za. - odpowiedziałam, a zaraz po mnie zgodziły się na ten pomysł pozostałe.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Stanęło na tym, że wybrałyśmy się częściowo moim, częściowo samochodem Caroline do Mystic Grilla. Dziewczyny pojechały z panną Forbes, a Jenna zgłosiła się, by pojechać ze mną. Podejrzewałam, że w ten sposób po prostu chciała mnie także sprawdzić. I bardzo dobrze.

Kiedy już ruszyłyśmy spod domu Gilbertów, odezwała się:

- Przepraszam, że tak cię wciągamy w nasze sprawy…

- To żaden problem. Stefan bardzo dużo mi o was opowiadał, więc właściwie czuję się tak, jakby to były i moje kłopoty… - Przy kobiecie musiałam się pilnować, by kierować zdecydowanie bardziej jak człowiek, a nie ledwie zerkać przed siebie. Było to dosyć zabawne.

- Długo znasz Salvatore'ów?

Mogłam się spodziewać tego pytania. Odpowiedziałam, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi przed sobą.

- Dwa lata temu byliśmy przez dłuższy czas współlokatorami. Stefan jest dla mnie jak brat…

- A Damon? - dopytywała się Jenna.

Zawahałam się. Otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, potem znów zamknęłam, a w końcu udało mi się z niechęcią wydusić z siebie:

- Moje relacje z Damonem zawsze były dosyć… skomplikowane…

Zerknęłam w jej stronę. Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

- To jego miałaś na myśli, kiedy wspomniałyście z Caroline o "udanych związkach"?

Cóż miałam zrobić? Przytaknęłam.

- W takim razie to raczej ja tobie powinnam współczuć…

Rozbawienie w głosie Jenny było wręcz namacalne. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia bym się z nią nie zgodziła, otumaniona łóżkowymi zdolnościami Salvatore'a. Jednak po spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z Katherine Pierce już niczego nie mogłam być pewna. Między innymi dlatego w odpowiedzi parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Pewnie masz rację.

Rozmawiałybyśmy dłużej, ale w tym momencie podjechałyśmy pod Mystic Grilla.

Kiedy zaparkowałam i wysiadłyśmy z mustanga, Jenna poczekała na mnie i ramię w ramię weszłyśmy do środka.

Czułam, że zdałam jej test, a przy tym obecność kolejnej życzliwej osoby podnosiła mnie na duchu, kiedy myślałam o czekającym mnie później powrocie do domu Salvatore'ów i stawieniu czoła i Damonowi, i Katherine…

**xxx**

**_* _GLEE CAST_ - (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy_**


	28. Rozdział 27

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 27<strong>

_Po raz kolejny oprzytomniałam i otrząsnęłam się ze wspomnień. Mój powrót do rzeczywistości spowodowały podniesione głosy, jakie słyszałam w drugiej części domu Klausa._

_Dopiero wtedy - idiotka! - zdałam sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, bardzo wyraźnie słyszę głos Elijah, nie myliłam się wcześniej._

_Zaraz! Jak to w ogóle możliwe? On przecież leży w jednej z trumien, które razem ze Stefanem, Damonem i Bonnie ukryliśmy przed Klausem! To właśnie z ich powodu ten sadysta mnie torturował! Jak mogłam usłyszeć Elijah?_

_Nagle głosy ucichły i nastała cisza. Uświadomiłam sobie, że już czas jakiś byłam wciąż otoczona dźwiękami i głosami, więc to nagłe milczenie było wręcz niezrozumiałe._

_Przesunęłam się na krześle. To spowodowało, że więzy na moich nadgarstkach i kostkach u nóg, przesiąknięte werbeną, paliły żywym ogniem. Syknęłam głośno z bólu i wydałam z siebie jęk, którego nie dałam rady powstrzymać._

_Wtedy zorientowałam się, że wrażenie otaczającej mnie ciszy było zwodnicze. Usłyszałam nagle kroki zbliżające się wyraźnie do pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzymywała mnie hybryda._

_Zacisnęłam mocno oczy i modliłam się w duchu, by nie był to Klaus. Może wreszcie mógłby się ktoś zorientować, że tu jestem, i przyjść mi na pomoc? Tym razem bym się o to nie obraziła!_

_Pomyślałam, że, jeśli skupię się na czymś innym, to poczuję się tak, jakby otaczająca mnie rzeczywistość nie mogła mnie dotknąć Już wcześniej to podziałało. Znów wróciłam pamięcią do wydarzeń po moim i Caroline powrocie z Nowego Jorku…_

* * *

><p>To, co działo się tamtego wieczora w Mystic Grillu wolałam zostawić za sobą. Wszystko było w porządku, a nawet zrobiło się dosyć zabawnie, kiedy, podczas koncertu zespołu, właściwie wypchnęłam Caroline na scenę, żeby mogła publicznie dać wyraz swoim uczuciom do Matta.<p>

Do tego momentu wszystko szło w miarę gładko. Natomiast piekło, jakie rozpętało się po wejściu do baru doktora Martina, to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy.

Najpierw po kolei wysiadły wszystkie światła. Poszłam do damskiej łazienki, w której Caroline całowała się z Matt'em, kiedy już zauważyłam, że chłopak z niej wyszedł. Tam mnie i Care znalazła Elena ze Stefanem.

Wytłumaczyli nam, co się stało i poprosili o pomoc w odwróceniu uwagi czarownika podczas bezpiecznego wyprowadzenia panny Gilbert z Mystic Grilla.

Okazało się, że Damon z Katherine - któżby inny, jak nie oni? - zabili Lukę - syna czarownika. Po prostu pięknie! A teraz zrozpaczony ojciec postanowił porwać Elenę i wymienić ją u Klausa za swoją córkę.

Oczywiście, bez zastanowienia zgodziłyśmy się pomóc.

Kolejne meble w barze stanęły w ogniu spowodowanym zaklęciem. Elena sprowokowała Martina, próbowała mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale było to bezskuteczne. Kiedy czarownik był zwrócony w jego stronę, zaatakowała go Caroline. Dzięki temu Stefan mógł bezpiecznie zabrać z Grilla Elenę.

Care próbowała ugryźć Martina, ale użył wobec niej magii i zobaczyłam, jak dziewczyna zwija się z bólu na podłodze. Nie zdążyłam jednak zareagować, bo Matt złapał czarownika pod boki i przycisnął go do słupa. Z przerażeniem patrzyłam, jak czarownik tłucze za sobą butelkę i jej skorupę wbija chłopakowi w szyję.

Wściekła, skoczyłam w jego stronę i przycisnęłam Martina do słupa tak, jak wcześniej Matt.

Dzięki Bogu, nie wiedział, że jestem wampirem aż do tego momentu i jeszcze zdążyłam wbić kły w jego szyję. Wyssałam z niego krwi - nie na tyle, żeby umarł, ale, aby stracił na dłuższą chwilę przytomność.

W tym czasie Care doskoczyła do swojego chłopaka i podała mu swojej krwi, by go uzdrowić. Wcześniej jeszcze kątem oka spostrzegłam, jak z ledwością panuje nad pragnieniem wyssania z niego krwi do końca.

Potem podeszłam do niej.

- Zabierz go stąd. Zajmę się tym pożarem…

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale tylko skinęła głową i moment później i jej, i Matta już nie było.

Złapałam się za gaśnicę i zaczęłam po kolei gasić sprzęty, które zajęły się ogniem. Udało mi się już część pożaru powstrzymać, kiedy usłyszałam syrenę straży pożarnej.

Wolałam nie ryzykować, by mnie znaleźli na miejscu i zaczęli zadawać pytania. Zapomniałam o doktorze Martinie, którego zostawiłam na podłodze w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nim wybiegłam tylnym wyjściem z budynku, zdążyłam jeszcze zauważyć, że w czasie, kiedy gasiłam pożar albo sprawdzałam, czy przyjechała straż, on… zniknął.

Kiedy już wyszłam z Grilla, wysłałam do Stefana SMSa, by go o tym poinformować. Wiadomo było, że następnym punktem na liście czarownika będzie dom Gilbertów…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Wróciłam do rezydencji Salvatore'ów wykończona. Miałam ochotę po prostu wziąć szybki prysznic i natychmiast położyć się spać. Nie miałam siły, by się użerać z Damonem i Katherine, albo żeby w ogóle o nich myśleć. Niestety, nie dane mi było przygotować się do snu w spokoju.

Kiedy zmęczona, przepocona, brudna i cuchnąca spalenizną i dymem zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach na swoje piętro, z góry właśnie schodziła Katherine. Świeża jak poranek, ubrana w kusą, czarną, jedwabną koszulkę nocną i szlafroczek, panna Pierce obdarzyła mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś ledwie przeżyła jakiś kataklizm…

Przewróciłam oczami, ale zachowałam milczenie i dalej wchodziłam po schodach. Katherine, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że ktoś ośmiela się ją ignorować, odezwała się ponownie.

- Wiesz, gdyby nie ja, to nie załatwilibyśmy Martina. Jestem wam potrzebna i nie uda się wam mnie tak po prostu pozbyć…

Machnęłam na to ręką. Nie miałam zamiaru się tym w ogóle przejmować. Nawet nie miałam siły się zirytować - a to był już zły znak.

- To świetnie, Katie. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać naszych pogaduszek o chłopakach, depilacji oraz wzajemnego malowania sobie paznokci…

Nie obeszła mnie jej reakcja. Półprzytomna dotarłam na piętro i dowlokłam się do swojej sypialni. Kusiło mnie, by jednak zrobić sobie długą, gorącą, odprężającą kąpiel, ale to pewnie groziłoby zaśnięciem w wannie. Dlatego, zamiast tego, zrzucając z siebie kolejne części garderoby na podłogę, weszłam pod prysznic i nastawiłam wodę na najwyższą temperaturę.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pół godziny później, z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami, założyłam błękitną, jedwabną piżamę, składającą się z koszulki i szortów.

Na to narzuciłam szlafrok do kompletu. Czułam się już znacznie lepiej, oprócz jednego małego szczegółu - z szoku i zmęczenia nie zauważyłam wcześniej oznak kolejnego ataku alergii. Kiedy zakładałam szlafrok, zorientowałam się, że moją skórę - nagle całą czerwoną jak skórka pomidora - wyraźnie pokrywa dobrze mi znana wysypka, której działanie wreszcie zaczynało do mnie docierać.

Natychmiast przeszukałam swoje torebki i znalazłam w jednej z nich końską dawkę werbeny.

Ból od środka zaczynał powoli ogarniać mnie całą, więc opadłam na podłogę i usiadłam, opierając się plecami o ramę łóżka. Zacisnęłam powieki, kiedy wstrzykiwałam sobie "antybiotyk" i kiedy przez moment czułam się tak, jakby wlano w moje wnętrzności wiadro kwasu solnego. Na szczęście zaraz to ustąpiło, razem z wysypką.

Zbyt długo czekałam z lekarstwem po zaatakowaniu czarownika. Zazgrzytałam zębami zastanawiając się nad bezmiarem swojej głupoty. Potem znów ogarnęło mnie silne pragnienie - jak zawsze po wstrzyknięciu tak dużej ilości werbeny do organizmu.

Postanowiłam się udać na poszukiwanie "pożywienia" w kuchni. Kiedy do niej weszłam, zastałam Damona, czytającego pamiętnik Jonathana Gilberta i siedzącego na barowym stołku przy blacie. Przy TYM blacie… Westchnęłam ciężko, kiedy już uporałam się z falą nadzwyczaj przyjemnych i zmysłowych wspomnień z tym związanych.

Postanowiłam po prostu ignorować Salvatore'a. Udając, że go nie widzę, podeszłam do lodówki i wyciągnęłam z niej butelkę z krwią zwierzęcą. Przez cały ten czas byłam świadoma, że od momentu, w którym wkroczyłam do pomieszczenia, Damon nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Nie dawałam jednak tego po sobie poznać.

Miałam już wyjść i skierować się do swojej sypialni, kiedy zatrzymał mnie jego głos.

- Nie zapraszałem do domu Katherine. Uwierz, jej obecność tutaj jest dla mnie tak samo wkurzająca, jak dla ciebie. Jednak jej plan wypalił i czarownik nie żyje…

Nie odwracając się w jego stronę, odkręciłam swoją butelkę z krwią i wypiłam całą jej zawartość. Dopiero wtedy, bardzo powoli, zwróciłam się twarzą do Damona. Wściekłość w moich oczach powinna być dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ją zaprosiłeś, czy nie. Jeśli naprawdę chciałbyś się jej pozbyć, to już dawno by jej tu nie było… To mi wystarczy za wyjaśnienie. Podtrzymuję to, co powiedziałam, że dopóki ona tu jest, masz się trzymać ode mnie z daleka. - Mój głos był pewny, znacznie pewniejszy ode mnie samej.

Wyrzuciłam pustą butelkę do kosza i wyszłam z kuchni, nie oglądając się już za siebie.

Zamiast jednak od razu iść do sypialni, przeszłam do salonu i ciężko opadłam na kanapę blisko kominka. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zapadłam w sen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Obudziłam się niedługo później, z przerażeniem i niemym krzykiem na ustach. Ogień wciąż płonął jasno w kominku, a ja czułam się, jakbym przebiegła maraton. Znów ten sam koszmar - ten, który prześladował mnie podczas przemiany w wampira i potem jeszcze wielokrotnie później…

Oddychając ciężko, uznałam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli jednak wrócę do swojej sypialni.

* * *

><p>Niedługo po wyjściu Marty z kuchni Damon postanowił wrócić do swojej sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku i dalej czytał dzienniki Jonathana Gilberta, kiedy pojawiła się Katherine w kusej, czarnej koszulce nocnej i, jakby nigdy nic, rzuciła się na jego łóżko w seksownej pozie, ukazującej wszelkie walory jej figury.<p>

- Wiesz, czego nie mogę rozgryźć? - powiedział, nawet nie zerkając w jej stronę.

- Czego?

- Skąd miastowi wiedzieli, że Emily Bennett jest czarownicą. Bo według Jonathana Gilberta tylko on wiedział. Wiem, że jej nie wydał. - Wtedy spojrzał na nią i kiedy wzruszyła ramionami, miał już swoją odpowiedź. - Powinienem był się domyślić.

- Była niezałatwioną sprawą, a ja lubię doprowadzać swoje do końca. - odparła Katherine, jakby nigdy nic. - Wiesz, czego ja nie mogę rozgryźć? - Oczy wampirzycy zwęziły się, jakby mocno się nad czymś zastanawiała.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Damon znów nie obdarzył jej spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest miejsce masakry czarownic…

- Bo nie mam pojęcia. - Przewrócił oczami, jakby miał dość tłumaczenia jej tego.

- Wiedziałeś, że Emily Bennett była kluczem do wydostania mnie z grobowca. - Tym razem to on wzruszył ramionami. - I coś mi mówi, że zrobiłeś wszystko, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, a jednak nie wiesz, gdzie ją zabito. I kto tu kłamie? - W odpowiedzi tylko krótko zerknął w jej stronę. - Zraniłeś mnie dzisiaj.

- Wet za wet.

- Byłeś dla mnie podły i bardzo szorstki. - Katherine uśmiechnęła się, jakby obdarzała go największymi komplementami. Przysunęła się do niego blisko, a szlafroczek zsunął jej się z ramienia. - I potworny…

- Zasłużyłaś sobie. - Jego spojrzenie było twarde, wręcz zimne. Panna Pierce nic sobie z tego nie robiła.

- To mi się podoba, Damonie.

Powoli przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej, prawie kładąc się na nim.

- Katherine. - Głos Damona zrobił się urywany. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pozwolił, by przybliżyła ją na odległość kilku centymetrów, szykując się do pocałunku. - Katherine, w tym domu jest jeszcze sześć innych sypialni. Znajdź sobie jakąś. - Prawie że z ustami na jej ustach, jednym ruchem ręki odsunął ją na bok i wrócił do lektury, jakby tej rozmowy w ogóle nie było.

* * *

><p>Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom.<p>

Kiedy szłam do swojego pokoju, musiałam przejść obok sypialni Damona. Aż zamarłam, kiedy niechcący usłyszałam, jak Salvatore rozmawia tam z Katherine. Instynktownie zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. Przecież nie powinno mnie to wcale obchodzić, nie powinno…

Ale i tak obchodziło.

Zamknęłam oczy, policzyłam do dziesięciu i miałam iść w swoją stronę, ale jakaś dziwna siła mnie tam trzymała. To była chyba skłonność do masochizmu.

Zdałam sobie jednak w końcu sprawę, że Damon odepchnął Katherine. Naprawdę to zrobił…

Może jednak myliłam się, że w rzeczywistości chciał, by tu była. Może…

Nie miałam czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać, bo wiedziałam, że zaraz obrażona Katherine wymaszeruje z pokoju. W mgnieniu oka zniknęłam za rogiem korytarza i odczekałam, aż panna Pierce przeszła do zupełnie innego skrzydła domu.

Wiedziałam, co zrobię, ale za diabła nie potrafiłam sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. Chyba jedynym wyjaśnieniem było, że wytrącił mnie całkiem z równowagi powtarzający się koszmar o tym, że jestem całkiem sama w ciemnej otchłani, z której nie ma wyjścia.

Potrząsnęłam głową, by wrócić do rzeczywistości. Nie chciałam w ogóle o tym myśleć.

W normalnych warunkach po czymś takim już nie mogłabym tej nocy zasnąć. Ale z drobną pomocą, może…

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i pokonałam odległość dzielącą mnie od otwartych drzwi do sypialni Damona. Stanęłam jednak w progu, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak się wycofać.

Salvatore spojrzał w moją stronę, początkowo zirytowany, bo pewnie sądził, że to znowu Katherine go nachodzi. Kiedy jednak mnie zobaczył, jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Na moment. Zaraz na jego twarzy pojawił się tryumfujący uśmieszek. Odłożył na szafkę zeszyt, który do tej pory czytał, po czym założył ręce na piersi.

- Czemuż to zawdzięczam tę wizytę? Jednak zmieniłaś zdanie?

Przygryzłam wargę i pilnowałam się bardzo, by moja postawa nie wyrażała niepewności, która mnie ogarnęła całą. W końcu zebrałam się w sobie, by wejść do pokoju, zamknąć za sobą drzwi i także założyć ręce na piersi.

- Powiedzmy, że… częściowo. Nadal w ciągu dnia nie chcę mieć z tobą do czynienia. - Uniosłam wysoko podbródek.

Nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, Damon przeskoczył z łóżka, na którym siedział i przyparł mnie do drzwi. Byłam boso, więc pochylił się ku mnie i, z twarzą bardzo blisko mojej, przesunął kciukiem po mojej dolnej wardze.

- A w nocy? - Jego głos zrobił się ochrypły i przyprawiał mnie o rozkoszne dreszcze.

Wygrałam sama z sobą i zachowałam spokój. Z trudem.

- Jutro? Nie wiem. A dzisiaj?

Zamiast mu powiedzieć, ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągnęłam do swojej.

Wziął mnie pod biodra i, nie przerywając pocałunku, przeniósł mnie w stronę łóżka.

- Ale, żeby było jasne… - Odsunęłam się na moment, kiedy usiadł na posłaniu i posadził mnie sobie na kolanach. Spojrzał na mnie, wyraźnie zirytowany, że przerwałam. - Wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekła.

Posłał mi wilczy uśmiech.

- Tak jest najzabawniej, Słońce…

Na ułamek sekundy wzniosłam oczy do góry, ale przyciągnął mnie znów do siebie, nie dając mi już możliwości ucieczki.

Chwilę później pozbyłam się jego ubrania, a on mojej piżamy. Mimo wszystko, warto było trochę odpuścić…

Szczególnie, że… miał rację.

Po którejś z kolei rundzie w końcu postanowiliśmy trochę odpocząć. Bez trudu zasnęłam i pogrążyłam się w przyjemnych snach, kiedy Damon obejmował mnie ramionami i trzymał przy sobie tak blisko, jakby już nigdy nie miał zamiaru mnie puścić.


	29. Rozdział 28

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 28<strong>

Kiedy otworzyłam rano oczy, od razu wiedziałam, że coś się nie zgadza. To nie chodziło o to, że udało mi się ponownie zasnąć po nocnym koszmarze. Nawet nie o to, że znalazłam się w sypialni Damona. Dziwne było, że czułam ramię obejmujące mnie w pasie oraz ciepło promieniujące z ciała za moimi plecami. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się obudzić rano w ten sposób.  
>Przewróciłam się na plecy i zobaczyłam obok siebie szeroko uśmiechniętą twarz starszego Salvatore'a. Nie ruszył ręki, która przytrzymywała mnie na jego łóżku w pozycji leżącej. Zorientowałam się też, że jego drugie ramię służyło mi za poduszkę, a on wciąż był ułożony na boku.<br>- Tak się zastanawiałem, czy masz w ogóle zamiar się obudzić…  
>Przetarłam ręką oczy, wciąż tylko na wpół przytomna.<br>- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja naprawdę lubię spać. A wstawanie o tak barbarzyńskiej porze… - Zerknęłam na zegarek na nocnym stoliku. Siódma rano. - To dla mnie żadna przyjemność… - Nie zdążyłam też powstrzymać ziewnięcia.  
>Przewrócił oczami.<br>- A co powiesz na to, żeby zmienić nawyki? Wiesz, wczesne wstawanie ma swoje dobre strony…  
>Popatrzyłam na niego sceptycznie. On natomiast tym razem błysnął zębami w uśmiechu, a jego szarobłękitne oczy nabrały prawie granatowej barwy.<br>_To nie fair. Facet nie powinien wyglądać tak seksownie o tej porze dnia…_ - pomyślałam, zastanawiając się, czy zaraz po obudzeniu nie wyglądam przypadkiem jak straszydło. Tego należałoby się spodziewać. Jednak najwyraźniej Damonowi to nie przeszkadzało.  
>Udowodnił to, kiedy pochylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie - kusząc i nęcąc, dając mi złudne wrażenie, że to ja panuję nad sytuacją i mogę w każdej chwili się odsunąć. Co, przynajmniej w tym momencie, było po prostu niemożliwe. Zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję i jednym sprytnym ruchem przewróciłam go na plecy.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon na chwilę przerwał pocałunek. Jedną dłonią głaskał jej policzek, a drugą odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Była tak blisko, że mógłby policzyć złote refleksy w tęczówkach jej orzechowych oczu. Zorientował się, że, kiedy miał ją u boku, to nie obchodziła go już żadna inna kobieta na świecie. Nawet zdarzyło mu się zapomnieć o Elenie i Katherine, a to była sytuacja wręcz precedensowa.<p>

Od momentu obudzenia zastanawiał się, co ostatecznie skłoniło Martę do przyjścia do niego poprzedniej nocy. Na pewno nie chodziło tylko o jego łóżkowe umiejętności, bo gdyby tak było, to już zaraz po jej powrocie by ją miał.

Coś się musiało stać - coś, co wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Wieczorem, chociaż wciąż na niego wściekła, to mimo wszystko trzymała się go, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Ostatecznie rozluźniła się dopiero, gdy objął ją mocno przed zaśnięciem.

Zastanawiał się, co w niej było takiego, że czuł nadzwyczajną potrzebę zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa. Jakże się obróciło przeciw niemu przemienianie ludzi dla zabicia nudy… Jeszcze niedawno miałby na uwadze tylko i wyłącznie swoje dobro, a teraz…

Przede wszystkim musiał odwieźć Martę od pomysłu bycia tylko i wyłącznie "przyjaciółmi do łóżka". Chciał ją mieć na wyłączność i będzie ją miał.  
>Działał przy tym z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. I tak nigdy by się nie przyznał, że także dlatego, że znów zraniła go Katherine. Po raz kolejny udowodniła, że dla niej zawsze to Stefan będzie na pierwszym miejscu. Podobnie było z Eleną. Natomiast wideo, jakie pewnie nie do końca świadomie wysłała mu Marta, dawało mu w sumie nadzieję, że mógłby być dla kogoś numerem jeden.<br>Może wtedy znalazłby sposób, by uwolnić się od wpływu, jaki miała na niego Em. A może wcale nie odczuwałby takiej potrzeby…  
>Zorientował się, że tak przez dłuższą chwilę już pozostaje w bezruchu, trzymając dziewczynę jednocześnie blisko i zbyt daleko, niż tego naprawdę chciał i potrzebował. Otrzeźwiło go jej rozbawione spojrzenie.<br>Niewiele myśląc, znów przyciągnął jej usta do swoich i, zanim zdążyła się zorientować, przewrócił ją na plecy.

* * *

><p>Kiedy już przeżyliśmy kolejne fajerwerki, leżeliśmy na wznak, wpatrując się w sufit i oddychając ciężko. Nie oponowałam, kiedy ramię Damona przyciągnęło mnie do niego i zamiast marudzić, położyłam mu głowę na piersi.<br>Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, bo nie odzywał się, tylko, chyba nieświadomie, głaskał moje włosy.  
>W takiej właśnie sytuacji znalazł nas Stefan, który nagle wkroczył do sypialni Damona, nie pukając.<br>- Damonie, musimy… - Zbaraniał na nasz widok.  
>Pewnie byłabym rozbawiona jego zszokowaną miną, gdybym sama nie czuła, jak rumieniec wstydu wypływa na moje policzki i gdybym natychmiast nie schowała się pod kołdrę. Usłyszałam przy tym pomruk rozbawienia, który obok wydał z siebie Damon, kiedy sięgnął po okrycie by mnie spod niej wyciągnąć.<br>- Słońce, już na to za późno. Mój drogi braciszek, który powinien wreszcie nauczyć się puka wejdzie do pokoju, i tak cię już zobaczył. - Damon, zamiast, jak się spodziewałam, spiorunować wzrokiem Stefana, niby go strofował, ale nie umknął mojej uwadze jego zadowolony uśmieszek.  
>Dlatego wynurzyłam spod kołdry tylko głowę i pozostałam przykryta po szyję. To mnie przypadło spiorunować wzrokiem starszego z braci. Nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko przyciągnął mnie do siebie i objął mnie w talii, żebym nie mogła się ruszyć i uciec z łóżka.<br>Akurat bym to zrobiła, naga jak mnie Pan Bog stworzył, przy Stefanie w pokoju. Chyba już potem nigdy nie byłabym mu w stanie w oczy spojrzeć… Chociaż, w tym momencie też się zastanawiałam, czy to będzie jeszcze możliwe, chociaż zastał mnie przykrytą prawie całkowicie.  
>Młodszy Salvatore, wciąż osłupiały, nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca. Damon przewrócił na to oczami i odezwał się znudzonym głosem do brata.<br>- No wyduś z siebie, z czym przyszedłeś, żebyśmy mogli wrócić do swoich zajęć…  
>W tym momencie wyraźnie sugerował to, co sugerował. Byłam jak najdalsza od tego, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy poczułam, jak jego dłoń z mojej talii przesuwa się niżej, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące się po całym moim ciele. Co w nim było takiego, że aż tak na mnie działał? Niby próbowałam z tym walczyć, ale doskonale wiedziałam, że ostatecznie nie będzie to miało sensu…<br>Mimo tego, trzeba było wziąć się w garść. Pod kołdrą trzepnęłam dłoń Damona, żeby przestał. Wyraźnie niechętnie, ale przesunął się znów na moją talię.  
>Stefan natomiast w końcu zdobył się na to, żeby wydać z siebie głos.<br>- Dostałem wiadomość od Eleny, że w jej domu pojawiła się Isobel. Chciałem, żebyś uprzedził o tym Alarika, ale widzę…  
>Widząc, że Stefan znowu zaczyna się zacinać, Damon parsknął śmiechem.<br>- W takim razie niedługo do niego pojedziemy. - Byłam wręcz zszokowana, jak użył liczby mnogiej. Spojrzałam na niego, unosząc wysoko brwi ze zdumienia, ale to zignorował, bo patrzył wciąż na brata. - To wszystko? - Był już zniecierpliwiony.  
>W sumie, to cała sytuacja zaczynała się robić zabawna. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Zerknęłam na Stefana, który miał minę raczej nietęgą. Już otrząsnął się z szoku i w tym momencie patrzył prosto na mnie, w oczach mając… zmartwienie?<br>Wreszcie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos.  
>- Stefanie, nie martw się, uprzedzimy Alarika. Jedź do Eleny, jesteś jej teraz potrzebny. My damy sobie tutaj radę.<br>O tak, młodszy Salvatore był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. I to nie tylko Eleną i jej kłopotami, ale także moim "byciem" z Damonem. Pomyślałam, że to naprawdę miło z jego strony, że się o mnie martwi.  
>- Na pewno? - Potrzebował się upewnić.<br>- Na pewno. - odpowiedziałam i jeszcze dodatkowo pokiwałam głową.  
>Wtedy dopiero się pożegnał i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że mogę oddychać głęboko.<br>Przyciskając jedną ręką kołdrę do piersi, zamknęłam oczy i usiadłam na łóżku. Zaraz Damon także usiadł i znów objął mnie ramieniem.  
>- Najwyraźniej twój plan, żeby utrzymać nas w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, właśnie spalił na panewce… - Słyszałam zadowolenie w jego głosie, kiedy wymruczał mi to do ucha i zaraz poczułam jego usta na zgięciu mojej szyi.<br>Westchnęłam ciężko.  
>- Nie tylko Stefan o tym wie…<br>To go zainteresowało. Odsunął się kawałeczek i posłał mi zdumione spojrzenie.  
>- A kto jeszcze?<br>Nie patrząc mu w oczy, odpowiedziałam.  
>- Przedwczoraj Caroline nas słyszała, kiedy byliśmy pod prysznicem…<br>To tylko jeszcze bardziej polepszyło mu humor.  
>- Widzisz? Od początku uważałem, że to zły pomysł… - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.<br>Przewróciłam oczami.  
>- Przyznaję, to było mało wykonalne.<br>Zadowolony, ujął moją twarz w dłonie, by mnie pocałować. Zanim jednak dotknął swoimi ustami moich, szepnął:  
>- Dlatego od teraz robimy to po mojemu…<br>Nie zdążyłam zaprotestować, bo obdarzył mnie kolejnym zapierającym dech w piersiach pocałunkiem.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Po wspólnym prysznicu Damon szybko narzucił na siebie ubranie i zszedł zrobić nam śniadanie, a ja skierowałam się do swojej sypialni, by się przygotować.  
>Nie zastanawiając się długo, wyciągnęłam amarantowy top, czarną, skórzaną kurtkę od Alexandra McQueena, czarne dżinsy rurki od Gucci'ego, amarantową torbę Kate Spade oraz czarno-różowe botki Bqueen. Całość wykończyłam różowo-fioletową biżuterią i kiedy związałam włosy w luźny węzeł byłam gotowa do wyjścia.<p>

Zeszłam na dół, aby dołączyć do Damona w kuchni. Nie zdążyłam jednak tam dotrzeć, kiedy na mojej drodze stanęła Katherine. Jak zwykle w mojej obecności, miała nadętą minę.

- Czy nie uważasz, że to zabawne, że Damon wykorzystuje swoje zabawki, kiedy ma mnie pod ręką? Pewnie też to słyszałaś, w końcu twoja sypialnia jest bliżej…  
>Zgłupiałam. To brzmiało tak, jakby mi się z tego powodu żaliła… Chociaż, jednak nie… Zrozumiałam, że w ten sposób właśnie próbowała mi dopiec. Myślała, że mnie to jakoś zaboli. Rozbawiło mnie ogromnie, że nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak było naprawdę…<br>Już miałam rzucić jakąś dowcipną ripostę, kiedy za moimi plecami pojawił się Damon i objął mnie od tyłu w talii, całując mnie w policzek.  
>- Już jesteś? Strasznie długo kazałaś na siebie czekać…<br>Zanim się zorientowałam, na oczach Katherine, jakby nigdy nic, Salvatore obrócił mnie do siebie i pocałował tak, jakbyśmy nie widzieli się przez całe lata.  
>Przerwaliśmy, kiedy usłyszeliśmy za sobą głos panny Pierce.<br>- Żartujecie sobie, tak? - Spojrzeliśmy w jej stronę i wyglądało na to, że Damon do tego momentu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej obecności, bo aż uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.  
>Twarz Katherine wyrażała nie tyle zdziwienie, co raczej niesmak.<br>Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, bo, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wolałabym, żeby akurat ona się nie dowiedziała o tym, że sypiam z Damonem. To jej dawało do ręki narzędzie, by mnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzać. Salvatore jednak w ogóle się tym nie przejmował.  
>- Jakiś problem? - spytał, nie wypuszczając mnie z objęć.<br>Wampirzyca popatrzyła to na mnie, to na Damona, po czym odwróciła się, by sobie iść. Wtedy ruszyłam się, pociągając za sobą Salvatore'a.  
>- Chodź, zjemy śniadanie. Trzeba uprzedzić Ricka, że Isobel wróciła…<br>Na te moje słowa panna Pierce najpierw się zatrzymała, a potem błyskawicznie okręciła się na pięcie, by być twarzą do nas.  
>- Isobel? - Miała dosyć nietęgą minę, kiedy potwierdziłam. Zawahała się, zanim powiedziała coś dalej. - Lepiej nie mówcie jej, że tu jestem.<br>Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
>- Akurat dyskutowałabym z matką Eleny o tobie, Katie…<br>Przewróciła na to oczami.  
>- Mówię poważnie. Lepiej, żeby ona i John nie wiedzieli, że zostałam w mieście po wyjściu z grobowca…<br>To zainteresowało Damona.  
>- Przecież to ty jesteś z nimi w zmowie. Twój układ z Johnem prawie mnie zabił… - usłyszałam w jego głosie ostre nuty, co raczej było do przewidzenia.<br>Katherine wciąż wydawała się być przekonana o swoich racjach.  
>- Zrobiłam, co było konieczne, żeby wydostać się z grobowca. Obecnie… ponownie rozważam ten układ… - Odwróciła się ponownie i, nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałam dziwne wrażenie, że kłamała. Nie wiedziałam już, czy jestem przewrażliwiona na jej punkcie, czy też rzeczywiście dobrze ją wyczuwam…<br>- No proszę… - Damon też nie wydawał się być przekonany. Westchnęłam z ulgą. To znaczyło, że mój radar wciąż miał się dobrze…  
>Katherine odwróciła się po raz kolejny i w tym momencie zaczęła brzmieć tak, jakby była nauczycielem, który próbuje tłumaczyć ile to jest dwa razy dwa bardzo opornemu uczniowi…<br>- Pragnę śmierci Klausa, więc jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. - Zdecydowanie, wcale jej nie wierzyłam. Na szczęście, Damon też nie. - Ponadto, gdybyście kiedyś potrzebowali, żebym znów udawała Elenę, to im mniej ludzi o tym wie, tym lepiej.  
>Oczywiście! Musiała wykorzystać ten koronny argument! Przecież wiedziała, że ochrona Eleny jest dla Damona i Stefana najważniejsza. Wiadomo było, że Salvatore się na to zgodzi…<br>Nie zgodził się, ale też nie zaprzeczył.  
>Zemdliło mnie. Metaforycznie, bo w praktyce poczułam się wręcz wściekle głodna. Wzniosłam oczy do góry, uwolniłam się z jego objęć i skierowałam się do kuchni, żeby czym prędzej zjeść śniadanie.<p>

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Uprzedziliśmy Ricka i wtedy Damon dostał od Bonnie telefon, że możemy już jechać do mieszkania doktora Martina po księgi zaklęć.  
>Przez cały ten czas milczałam. Odsuwałam się także, kiedy mnie zaczepiał. Wiedziałam, że strasznie go to drażniło, szczególnie, że nie bardzo wiedział, co spowodowało, że byłam tak naburmuszona.<br>Stanęliśmy pod drzwiami i kiedy ustąpiły bez żadnego wysiłku z naszej strony i Salvatore'owi udało się przełożyć przez nie rękę bez napotkania standardowej niewidzialnej bariery, weszliśmy do środka.  
>- Powinniśmy spakować księgi czarów. Gromadzili je latami… Muszę je zabezpieczyć. - powiedziała Bonnie i w pełni się z nią zgadzałam.<br>W tym samym czasie Damon stanął nad spalonymi zwłokami Luki Martina. Po raz kolejny zaczepił mnie, czekając, aż wreszcie odpowiem:  
>- Wiesz, moglibyśmy po prostu rzucić zapałkę i go skremować.<br>Doskonale wiedziałam, że to przez niego ten dzieciak nie żył, więc posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
>- Okaż może trochę szacunku… - Złamałam w końcu barierę milczenia, bo już nie mogłam tego wytrzymać.<br>Wydawał się zaskoczony.  
>- Niemożliwe! Przemówiła! Już myślałem, że masz zamiar kontynuować tą zupełnie niezrozumiałą i nieuzasadnioną karę milczenia, jaką na mnie nałożyłaś…<br>Zmrużyłam oczy z irytacji, po czym przeszłam obok niego, by pomóc Bonnie i Jeremy'emu.  
>- Jeśli wciąż nie wiesz, dlaczego, to tylko twój problem… Jak powiedziałam, okaż trochę szacunku dla zmarłego. Jeśli nie ze względu na niego, to na mnie… - szepnęłam tak, że tylko Damon mógł to usłyszeć.<br>Byłam do niego odwrócona plecami, a i tak wiedziałam dokładnie kiedy przewrócił oczami z irytacji.  
>- Niech będzie. Pochowam go…<br>Bonnie, która nie była świadoma naszej rozmowy albo po prostu była skupiona na swoim zadaniu, odpowiedziała na pytanie Jeremy'ego:  
>- Czego dokładnie szukamy?<br>- Wedle taty Luki, jedna z ksiąg zawiera zaklęcie, które pozwoli mi wykorzystać energię pozostałą po tragicznej śmierci czarownicy.  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że byłaś blisko z tatą czarownikiem. - oczywiście musiał wtrącić Salvatore, kiedy i ja, i Jeremy, zbieraliśmy kolejne księgi zaklęć z półek.<br>- Nie byłam. - odparła Bonnie. - Kiedy jednak zwrócił mi moce, przekazał mi wiadomość. Jeśli uda mi się znaleźć miejsce, w którym spalono czarownice z Salem, mogę wykorzystać ich energię i użyć jej, kiedy będę potrzebowała.  
>- Świetnie. Umieścimy to na na liście rzeczy do zrobienia na dziś: wykorzystać pradawną moc martwych czarownic. - Damon powiedział zwyczajnym tonem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jakie wrażenie wywrze na czarownicy.<br>- Wiesz, gdzie je spalono? - Bonnie spytała, zaskoczona.  
>Spodziewałam się tego. Domyśliłam się, kiedy podsłuchałam jego rozmowę z Katherine, więc dla mnie to nie była żadna nowość. Jednak dla Damona dodatkową rozrywką było trzymanie nas wszystkich w napięciu.<br>- Czyżbym o tym nie wspomniał?  
>Przewróciłam oczami, odwrócona do niego tyłem. Zebrałam stertę ksiąg zaklęć i skierowałam się do wyjścia, żeby zanieść je do samochodu.<br>- Musimy przeczytać wszystkie księgi, aż znajdziemy to zaklęcie? - spytał Jeremy, przy okazji, całkiem logicznie.  
>- Nie do końca. - Bonnie podeszła do regału i przez chwilę wypowiadała zaklęcie, aż pospadało z niego kilka ksiąg i jedna z nich otworzyła się na samym wierzchu. - To ta.<br>- Świetnie. Weź pozostałe. Idziemy. - Damon, oczywiście, musiał mieć ostatnie zdanie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kiedy już pochowaliśmy Lukę i zawieźliśmy księgi zaklęć do Bonnie, wracaliśmy z Damonem do domu. Dopiero później mieliśmy szukać miejsca spalenia czarownic.  
>Damon prowadził, a ja siedziałam na miejscu pasażera. Zastanawiałam się, jak doszło do tego, że zgodziłam się nie jechać swoim samochodem. Od momentu, kiedy odezwałam się do niego w domu Martinów, ponownie milczałam. Na dodatek patrzyłam przed siebie, nawet na moment nie zerkając w jego stronę. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że strasznie go to irytowało.<br>- Znowu bawimy się w „Króla ciszy"? Może w rozbieranego*?  
>Nie wytrzymałam. Czy on naprawdę myślał tylko o jednym? Parsknęłam śmiechem.<br>- Ha! Przegrałaś! Czyli się rozbierasz!  
>W końcu zerknęłam na niego i na twarzy miał ten swój nadzwyczaj wkurzający uśmieszek samozadowolenia. Westchnęłam ciężko.<br>- Na jakich ty imprezach bywałeś?!  
>- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - Posłał mi bardzo sugestywne spojrzenie.<br>Ręką dałam znak, żeby nie kontynuował.  
>- Daruj sobie.<br>Wzruszył ramionami i udawał, że wcale się tym nie przejął. Za to ja nie mogłam w tym momencie już być tak całkiem obojętna. Coś w nim było takiego, że potrafił mnie bezbłędnie rozbroić, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo byłam na niego wściekła.  
>- No to może powiesz mi, co cię dzisiaj napadło? - Męczyło go to wyraźnie.<br>W sumie, przecież mogłam mu powiedzieć - przynajmniej część.  
>- Pozwoliłeś Katherine zostać w domu. - mruknęłam tak, żeby mnie prawie nie usłyszał. Nie chciałam, żeby myślał, że łatwo się poddałam.<br>- Znowu do tego wracamy?  
>- Tak, wracamy. - odparłam, zirytowana. - To, że może się przydać jako sobowtór Eleny, nie oznacza, że mamy spać razem pod jednym dachem.<br>- O to się akurat nie musisz martwić, bo sypiasz razem ze mną, a nie z nią. - Zauważył trafnie Damon, co wcale nie spowodowało, że ustąpiłam.  
>- To się jeszcze okaże! - Założyłam ręce na piersi.<br>- Naprawdę? A ile wytrzymałaś w swoim ostatnim postanowieniu? Raptem dwanaście godzin! - odparował.  
>Zazgrzytałam aż zębami.<br>- Prawie dwadzieścia cztery lata żyłam w celibacie! Jestem przekonana, że tobie nigdy się to nie udało!  
>Zmrużył oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.<br>- Nigdy nie było takiej potrzeby… - W końcu przyznał. - A co? Masz ochotę na zakład?  
>Nie bardzo zrozumiałam, co miał na myśli.<br>- W jakim sensie?  
>W jego oczach pojawiły się wręcz demoniczne błyski.<br>- Jesteś młodą wampirzycą o nowo odkrytym apetycie. Nie wytrzymasz długo bez zaspokojenia go…  
>Wreszcie załapałam, o co chodzi.<br>- Sądzisz, że dłużej ode mnie wytrzymasz bez seksu?  
>Jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie.<br>- Jeszcze możemy to sobie utrudnić… Śpimy razem.  
>Wydałam z siebie ni to prychnięcie, ni to parsknięcie śmiechem.<br>- Tyle że nie ze sobą. - Udałam, że się nad tym zastanawiam. Przecież uwielbiałam wyzwania, a Damon aż się prosił, żeby mu utrzeć nosa. Jeszcze mnie będzie błagał… Już ja się postaram, żeby przegrał ten zakład. - Zgoda.  
>Wyciągnęłam rękę do uściśnięcia. Dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że już od jakiegoś czasu stoimy na podjeździe domu Salvatore'ów.<br>Widząc moją rękę, pokręcił głową.  
>- Znam lepszy sposób na przypieczętowanie naszej umowy.<br>W tym momencie, jak zwykle, zanim zdążyłam zareagować, pocałował mnie, odbierając mi możliwość oddychania czy formułowania choćby najprostszych myśli. Potem, jakby nigdy nic, odsunął się i wysiadł z samochodu, by otworzyć mi drzwi od strony pasażera.  
>Kiedy podnosiłam się z siedzenia i unikałam kontaktu wzrokowego pomyślałam, że właśnie sama sobie rzuciłam nie lada wyzwanie. Odniesienie zwycięstwa w zakładzie z Damonem mogło być znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczałam…<p>

* * *

><p><em>* Nigdy nie grałam w "Rozbieranego Króla Ciszy" i raczej nie mam zamiaru. Chyba że z własnym facetem - i tylko z nim!:) Wpadłam po prostu na pomysł „Króla ciszy", bo pasowało do kontekstu; potem strzeliłam dla zabawy, żeby był rozbierany, a jak wygooglowałam, to samo poszło:)<em>  
><em>Umieszczam tę notatkę, żeby nie było, że na przykład propaguję coś takiego;)<em>


	30. Rozdział 29

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 29<strong>

Kiedy weszliśmy do domu, Stefan z Eleną już tam byli. Musieliśmy naradzić się, co zrobić z pojawieniem się biologicznej matki panny Gilbert.

Damon już rozpoczął swoją kampanię, która miała mnie doprowadzić do przegranej w zakładzie. Na widok młodszego brata i jego dziewczyny wziął mnie za rękę. Oczy Eleny zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, ale nic na to nie powiedziała. Kiedy natomiast szliśmy w stronę biblioteki, czułam, jak Damon palcami delikatnie rysuje kółka na wnętrzu mojej dłoni. Od razu poczułam, jak przechodzą mnie przyjemne dreszcze. Ten dupek naprawdę doskonale wiedział, co robi. Nakazałam sobie spokój i nie reagowałam na zaczepki. Przecież obiecałam sobie wygrać ten zakład!

W pokoju, Salvatore beztrosko rozsiadł się w fotelu, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik. Posłał mi spojrzenie wielce mówiące, gdzie by chciał, żebym zajęła miejsce. Przewróciłam tylko na to oczami i usiadłam na kanapie, naprzeciwko niego. Niby przypadkiem ściągnęłam skórzaną kurtkę i zostałam w amarantowym topie, który kusząco odsłaniał mój dekolt, a przede wszystkim rowek między piersiami. Zajęłam taką pozycję, by Damon miał jak najlepszy widok, ale, by nie mógł mnie dosięgnąć.

Salvatore spojrzeniem przyjął rzuconą przeze mnie rękawicę. To jeszcze nie był koniec, ale w tym momencie należało się zająć nieco bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami.

- Myślicie, że Isobel mówi prawdę, że rozeszła się wieść o doppelgängerze? - spytała Elena, która siedziała obok mnie. Zerknęłam w jej stronę i zorientowałam się, że nie zwróciła uwagi na to, co przed chwilą wydarzyło się pomiędzy mną i Damonem. Natomiast Stefan… Jemu nic nie umknęło. Wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej poważny, niż zazwyczaj. W środku miałam ochotę roześmiać się głośno, ale powstrzymałam to pragnienie.

Młodszy Salvatore znów skupił uwagę na swojej dziewczynie.

- Nie wierzę w ani jedno jej słowo, ale zignorowanie ostrzeżenia byłoby głupie.

Nagle odezwał się Damon.

- Powinnaś tu zostać. Łatwiej będzie nam cię pilnować.

Znów odwróciłam się w jego stronę i rzuciłam mu zdumione spojrzenie.

- W domu, do którego każdy wampir może wejść? - spytałam, zaznaczając wyraźnie "każdy wampir" i mając na myśli na przykład sukę Katherine. Byłam przekonana, że nie mówił poważnie.

- Nie. Będzie bezpieczniejsza u siebie. - Zgodził się ze mną Stefan.

No to Damon wyskoczył z kolejną, jakże genialną propozycją.

- To my zatrzymamy się u niej.

Głośno parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, Salvatore? Mamy pełnić przy niej dyżury, czy może lepiej zwalmy się wszyscy na głowę Gilbertom?

Elena też nie za bardzo rozumiała ten projekt.

- Więc taki macie plan? Nie spuszczać mnie z oczu?

Damon przytaknął.

- Daj znać, jak wymyślisz lepszy.

Panna Gilbert postanowiła jednak się nie spierać dalej.

- W porządku. Więc jedno z was będzie musiało iść ze mną na obiad u Lockwoodów.

- Czyli ja. - Od razu odpowiedział Stefan, uśmiechając się lekko.

- My nie. Musimy zająć się czymś z Bonnie. - Odezwałam się, wymieniając spojrzenia z Damonem.

W tym momencie wręcz powalił mnie na kolana iloraz inteligencji panny Gilbert, bo wypaliła ni stąd, ni zowąd:

- Zabieracie ją do... - Wzniosłam oczy do góry, modląc się o cierpliwość.

Przeczucie mnie nie myliło. Elena na szczęście nie zdążyła dokończyć myśli, bo wszyscy zorientowaliśmy się, że w pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze, dlatego Damon gestem nakazał jej zamknąć buzię.

Zaraz za naszymi plecami usłyszałam głos jednej z najbardziej znienawidzonych przeze mnie osób.

- Nie przerywajcie przez wzgląd na mnie… - Elena i Stefan zwrócili się w jej stronę, a ja tylko zagotowałam się w środku i nawet nie drgnęłam. - Jeśli macie plan, jak walczyć ze zbliżającą się wampirzą katastrofą, to powiedzcie, proszę. - Milczeliśmy, a Damon uśmiechnął się, widząc moją reakcję na Katherine. - Mówię serio. Jaki macie plan, żeby wyciągnąć nas z kłopotów? Dostarczyłam wam kamień księżycowy, wilkołaka i sztylet, byście mogli zabić Klausa, a zostaliście z samym kamieniem. Chyba że kłamiecie…

- Ależ nie, mamy go. - wtrącił starszy Salvatore.

- Gdzie jest? - dopytywała się ta zdzira.

Damon, zanim odpowiedział, posłał mi porozumiewawczy uśmieszek. Dopiero potem spojrzał na pannę Pierce, bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

- W bardzo bezpiecznym miejscu.

Oczywiście, to nie wystarczyło tej suce.

- Byłam z wami szczera. Czas, byście się zrewanżowali.

Zauważyłam, że Salvatore chciał rzucić jej jakąś ripostę, ale powstrzymałam go spojrzeniem. Jakbyśmy byli ze sobą zsynchronizowani, domyślałam się, co chciałby jej powiedzieć.

- Będę szczera, Katie. - Wreszcie odwróciłam się w jej stronę, zabijając ją wzrokiem, ale uśmiechając się przy tym fałszywie. - Nie myl z zaufaniem faktu, że nie spaliliśmy cię we śnie.

Panna Pierce założyła ręce na piersi, wyraźnie obrażona. Miałam wrażenie, że najchętniej, jak mała dziewczynka, pokazałaby mi w tym momencie język.

- W porządku. Jak sobie chcecie.

I wreszcie sobie poszła.

Znów odwróciłam się do pozostałych. Damon posłał mi taki uśmiech, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Dzielna dziewczynka". Wyglądało to nader zabawnie, ale i tak poczułam motyle w brzuchu.

Lepiej jednak było nie zastanawiać się nad nimi zbytnio, bo mogłoby się to dla mnie skończyć przegraną w zakładzie. Wstałam z kanapy i postanowiłam przebrać się i przede wszystkim założyć płaskie buty. Tam, gdzie nas zabierał, nie byłoby raczej zbyt mądrze biegać w szpilkach.

- Widzimy się za kwadrans w głównym holu… - Rzuciłam Damonowi, a kiedy skinął głową na znak zgody, odwróciłam się do skrzydła ze swoją sypialnią. Wyraźnie czułam, jak mnie obserwuje, kiedy przechodzę przez pokój. Byłam przekonana, że, jeśli na moment bym się tylko odwróciła, przyłapałabym go na gapieniu się na mój tyłek w bardzo opinających, wąskich, czarnych dżinsach. Nie dałam mu jednak tej satysfakcji. Niech się trochę pomartwi, że już nie jestem podatna na jego urok…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nie miałam zamiaru zakładać czegoś ostentacyjnie seksownego, bo nie chciałam, żeby Damon uznał mnie za desperatkę. Gdybym tak zrobiła, pomyślałby, że już nie mam żadnych innych pomysłów na to, by sprawić, żeby to on przegrał nasz zakład. Skrzywiłam się na tę myśl. Dlatego pośród dziesiątek rzeczy z ostatnich zakupów znalazłam coś, co się idealnie nadawało. Wtedy obejrzałam się w dużym lustrze nad komodą, zadowolona z efektu.

Moją uwagę przykuło niewielkie, płaskie, kwadratowe etui na biżuterię, leżące sobie spokojnie na blacie komody. Nie było go tam wcześniej. Oczywiście, z ciekawości podeszłam bliżej i sięgnęłam po nie. Najpierw obracałam je w dłoniach, zastanawiając się, co może być w środku. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i uniosłam wieczko. Zanim zauważyłam zawartość, wypadła z niego złożona na cztery części, biała kartka. Schyliłam się po nią i rozłożyłam.

**_Nie musisz nosić cały czas tej samej bransoletki._**

**_Kolczyki bywają równie dobre w ochronie przed słońcem._**

Brakowało podpisu. Najpierw przetrawiłam wiadomość, potem dopiero zerknęłam do etui. Szczęka mi opadła z wrażenia. Była tam para długich kolczyków z lapis lazuli i pewnie nawet nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że częściowo sam haczyk był pokryty drobniutkimi diamencikami. Nie mogłam się oprzeć i przyłożyłam jeden z nich do ucha i obejrzałam się w lustrze. Zadowolona z efektu, założyłam oba. Zawsze lubiłam długie, wiszące kolczyki i te sposobały mi się od razu.

Jeszcze raz zerknęłam na dołączoną do nich kartkę i przygryzłam wargę, bo miałam pewną teorię na temat tego, skąd się wziął u mnie ten prezent… Najpierw jednak byłam ciekawa, czy rzeczywiście mnie ochronią. Zdjęłam bransoletę i podeszłam do okna. Kiedy wystawiłam na światło rękę, nic się nie stało. Rzeczywiście działały!

Ale to spowodowało, że do głowy wpadł mi zupełnie nowy pomysł na strój. Ściągnęłam dopiero założone ubranie i wyjęłam z szafy krótką, prostą, błękitną sukienkę od Yigala Azrouëla, wykończoną skórzaną lamówką. Podobało mi się w niej to, że miała z przodu suwak na całej długości. Mogło mi się to przydać. Kiedy dołożyłam do tego czarne, dodatki ze skóry: baleriny Givenchy oraz małą torebkę na ramię od Christiana Louboutina, elegancki, prosty i wygodny strój był gotowy. Włosy związałam w wysoki kucyk, żeby odsłonić śliczne kolczyki.

Zorientowałam się, że właśnie mija kwadrans od mojego wejścia na górę. Zbiegłam na dół, a tam Damon już na mnie czekał - jak zwykle ubrany na czarno, tyle że w kurtce cieńszej niż skórzana. Zdawałam sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że z uznaniem obserwuje całą moją sylwetkę.

Tak jak myślałam, jego wzrok zatrzymał się moment dłużej na kolczykach i wtedy zauważyłam, jak kącik jego seksownych ust unosi się lekko. Oczywiście, prawie nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Gotowa? - odpowiedział tonem, który sugerował, że wolałby wcale nie na samochodową wycieczkę, ale na coś zupełnie innego.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i nie odpowiedziałam od razu. W tę grę może grać dwoje. Dopiero, kiedy przechodziłam obok niego, by pierwsza przejść przez drzwi frontowe, uniosłam ku niemu głowę i popatrzyłam na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.

- Zaraz po tobie, Salvatore…

Dałam mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że to nie ja pierwsza się poddam. Oblizałam bardzo powoli wargi i postarałam się, by nie umknęło to jego uwadze. Potem odwróciłam się i poszłam przodem w stronę jego samochodu.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Podjechaliśmy po drodze pod dom Bonnie, po nią i Jeremy'ego. Mieli jechać za nami samochodem panny Bennett. Kiedy potem szliśmy przez las, cieszyłam się, że wybrałam buty na płaskiej podeszwie. Było w nich o wiele wygodniej.

Zamiast iść obok Damona, szłam zaraz za nim. Nie powiem, że nie podobał mi się widok przede mną. Zachowałam to jednak dla siebie. Zbliżaliśmy się do celu, kiedy młody Gilbert spytał:

- Czy Emily Bennett też została zabita w tym miejscu?

Damon odpowiedział, nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę.

- Założyciele uznali za poetyckie: spalić ją tam, gdzie inne czarownice.

Wtedy Bonnie zadała pytanie, które musiało ją dręczyć od dłuższego czasu.

- Skąd wiesz, gdzie je spalono?

Salvatore zawahał się jedynie na moment.

- Bo próbowałem ją uratować. - Zerknął za siebie, by spojrzeć na mnie, jakby sprawdzał moją reakcję. - Emily była kluczem do odzyskania Katherine, zanim przekonałem się, jaka z niej podstępna dziwka. - Zauważył, jak cała się spięłam przy tym ostatnim zdaniu, a potem, na końcu, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Kiedy przybrał w tym momencie swój wyraz samozadowolenia na twarz, posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie.

W końcu naszym oczom ukazał się bardzo stary i zniszczony dom w stylu rezydencji na dawnych plantacjach bawełny. Damon zatrzymał się na moment, a my wszyscy razem z nim.

Jeremy wydawał się wyjątkowo sceptyczny. Pomyślałam, że to chyba jego naturalny stan.

- To na pewno tutaj?

Salvatore przytaknął i znów ruszył w stronę wywołującego zimne dreszcze domiszcza przed nami.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dotarliśmy do drzwi frontowych i kiedy Damon je otworzył, mogliśmy bez problemu wejść do środka. Nie, żebym się w ogóle spodziewała, że tak zapuszczony budynek mógłby być przez kogoś zamieszkany.

Przechodziliśmy przez kolejne pomieszczenia i zdałam sobie sprawę, że te strasznie zniszczone wnętrza musiały być kiedyś piękne. Westchnęłam ciężko. Taka strata…

Jeremy natknął się na jakąś przeraźliwie skrzypiącą deskę podłogową i aż podskoczył. Miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy Damon odwrócił się, mając na twarzy nadzwyczaj zadowoloną minę. Bawił go strach innych. No tak. Dupek pierwsza klasa. Mój kochany dupek…

W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, w smudze światła z zewnątrz. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś przybił mu buty gwoździami do podłogi.

- Skończ te psoty czarownicy. To nie jest śmieszne. - Zwrócił się do Bonnie, coraz bardziej zirytowany.

- Niczego nie robię. - Panna Bennett wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mogę się ruszyć. - powiedział Salvatore tonem, którego używa się, by tłumaczyć coś komuś jak chłop krowie na granicy. Chwilę później, bardzo, bardzo powoli, jego skóra pokryła się poparzeniami i zaczął się palić tak, jak to się nam zdarza na słońcu. - Pierścień przestał działać. - To wyglądało coraz gorzej. - Zrób coś!

Bonnie zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę wypowiadała pewnie w duchu jakieś zaklęcie, bo nagle poparzenia u Damona zniknęły i znów mógł się ruszać. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Czarownicom nie podoba się twoja obecność tutaj. - poinformowała go panna Bennett.

- To jednak tutaj. - Najwyraźniej taki dowód wystarczył Jeremy'emu za potwierdzenie.

Zastanowiła mnie ta sytuacja. Z ciekawości stanęłam w tym samym miejscu, co Damon, ale nic się nie stało.

- A dlaczego mnie nic się nie dzieje? - spytałam czarownicę.

Znów wzruszyła ramionami.

- Czarownice nie mają nic przeciwko tobie. Nie wiem dlaczego.

No to było już nas dwie.

Salvatore przewrócił oczami i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Poczekam na zewnątrz.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, co zrobić, kiedy już opuścił dom. Popatrzyłam to na Bonnie, to na Jeremy'ego.

- Chyba… zostawię was tutaj. Poradzicie sobie.

Nie próbowałam tego tłumaczyć. Chociaż nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań, żebym tam została, wyszłam przez te same drzwi, co Damon.

Czekał naprzeciwko wejścia, a kiedy go obeszłam tak, aby być przed nim, zauważyłam, że miał nieodgadnioną minę i ręce założone na piersi.

- Chyba nie obraziłeś się, że czarownice mnie lubią, a ciebie nie, co?

Stanęłam na tyle blisko, że musiałam zadzierać głowę, żeby patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Tak, to także dlatego wolałam chodzić w szpilkach. Przynajmniej wtedy nasz wzrok był na tym samym poziomie.

Salvatore przewrócił oczami, tak jak oboje mieliśmy w zwyczaju. Potem przyglądał mi się w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć.

Ostatecznie, ni stąd, ni zowąd, wypalił:

- Ładne kolczyki… To nowe?

Ha! Wiedziałam! Moje przeczucia znowu mnie nie myliły! Uśmiechnęłam się, ale udawałam, że wcale aż tak bardzo się tym nie przejęłam.

- Owszem, nowe… Kupiłam sobie w Nowym Jorku całkiem sporo nowej biżuterii…

Damon drążył jednak temat.

- Ale nie masz na sobie swojej bransoletki, a te akurat kolczyki wyglądają na lapis lazuli… Mam rację?

Przygryzłam lekko dolną wargę, by powstrzymać śmiech. Na ten widok z jego oczu pożądanie aż biło.

- Masz rację. Te akurat kolczyki… - Specjalnie użyłam jego określenia. - Mają szczególne właściwości.

Wyglądało na to, że Damon postanowił przestać udawać.

- A czy może to jakoś wpłynąć na ciebie, żebyś szybciej się poddała w naszym zakładzie?

Tym razem już otwarcie się roześmiałam.

- Damonie Salvatore, wiedziałam, że były od ciebie! - Chwyciłam się pod boki, udając, że jestem z tego powodu na niego zła. - Próbowałeś mnie przekupić, bo sam zaczynasz pękać!

Rzucone w ten sposób wyzwanie nie mogło pozostać bez odpowiedzi. Pochylił głowę tak, że dzieliły nas zaledwie centymetry.

- Wcale. Nie. - Właściwie wydyszał to prosto w moje lekko rozchylone usta. Moment później odsunął się, żeby móc znowu patrzeć na mnie trochę z góry.

Posłałam mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

- Czyżby? - Spytałam, kiedy przypomniałam sobie o swoim pomyśle złamania go. Sięgnęłam za suwak sukienki, który już sam w sobie znajdował się dosyć głęboko na biuście. Rozsunęłam go odrobinę. - A teraz? - Jego wzrok przeniósł się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałam. Wstrzymał oddech i jak urzeczony obserwował moje kolejne działania. Jeszcze powiększyłam dekolt, odsłaniając trochę ciemnoniebieski, jedwabny stanik. - Może teraz?

Złapał moje dłonie i odsunął je na boki, jednocześnie przyciskając mnie do siebie. Moment później opuścił swoje usta na moje i pocałował mnie tak, jakby jutra nie było. Czułam, jak jego dłonie wsuwają się pod dół sukienki, jak gładzą moje biodra i przesuwają się coraz wyżej i wyżej… Zaczęłam w duchu podskakiwać z radości: m!

Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało do momentu, kiedy nagle nie odsunął się i znalazł się kilka metrów ode mnie. Kiedy zerknęłam na dół, moja sukienka znów była zasunięta do końca, a Damon stał z założonymi na piersi rękoma i z mrocznym uśmiechem na tej wielce przystojnej twarzy.

- Myślałaś, że tak łatwo ze mną pójdzie?

Tak, dokładnie tak myślałam. Ale, oczywiście, nie miałam zamiaru się do tego przyznać. Zamiast tego naśladowałam jego pozę i posłałam mu prawie znudzone spojrzenie.

- Przyznaj, że byłam blisko…

Zmrużył oczy z irytacji, ale moment później znów się rozluźnił.

- Może tak zrobię… Kiedy już odbiorę swoją nagrodę za wygraną, bo ubłagasz mnie, żebym cię wziął.

Coś się we mnie w środku zagotowało, a podniecenie, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej ogarniało mnie całą, zniknęło, jakby go w ogóle nie było.

- O żadnej nagrodzie nie było mowy. A błagać będziesz ty!

Uniósł jedną brew w powątpiewaniu.

- To się jeszcze okaże.

Wściekła, odeszłam kilka kroków i stałam odwrócona do niego plecami, wciąż z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

Nie wiem, jak długo tak staliśmy, ale to Damonowi jako pierwszemu zaczęło się nudzić.

Nagle zawołał do Bonnie i Jeremy'ego:

- Możecie się pośpieszyć?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Niecierpliwy, jak zawsze. To mogła być moja droga do zwycięstwa. W końcu przecież nie wytrzyma…

Czarownica i młody Gilbert nie odpowiadali. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak Damon podszedł o drzwi domu, ale te zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem.

- Też się wal, Emily. - usłyszałam za sobą. Przewróciłam oczami i parsknęłam śmiechem, kiedy odwróciłam się w stronę Salvatore'a. Mnie także nie chciało się tak bezsensownie czekać. - Jesteście zdani na siebie! - Damon zawołał jeszcze do pozostałych.

- Cierpliwość to raczej nie jest twoja mocna strona, co?

- Och, zależy w jakiej sytuacji, Słońce… - Zadowolona mina nie opuściła jego twarzy. - Raczej dadzą sobie tutaj radę sami. Idziemy? - spytał, podchodząc do mnie i podając mi ramię.

Skinęłam głową na znak zgody i złapałam się za zgięcie jego łokcia.

Kiedy już dotarliśmy do samochodu i Damon pomagał mi do niego wsiąść, mruknęłam ni to do siebie, ni to do niego.

- I tak poddasz się pierwszy, Salvatore…


	31. Rozdział 30

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 30<strong>

_…She jumped in my truck in her bare feet_

_Slid on over to the middle seat_

_Baby crack a window,_

_Crank that AC high as it can go_

_Sign at the bank says it's 71_

_But it feels like we're sitting on the sun_

_That little cotton dress ain't helping none_

_'Bout to run me off the road_

_And I, I can barely breathe_

_Then she puts her hand, over on my knee_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Doin' everything, tryin' to keep my cool_

_But it's hot, hot, hot in here_

_Ooh, so hot, hot, hot in here_

_Yeah, I can't take her anywhere_

_It's so hot, hot, hot in here…*_

Dopiero co ruszyli, kiedy rozdzwoniła się komórka Damona.

- To sprawka Isobel, Damonie. – Wampir usłyszał w słuchawce głos Eleny. Potem, w tle, także Stefana:

- Powiedz mu, żeby tu przyjechał i zajął się ciałem Johna.

Brwi Salvatore'a uniosły się na to ze zdumienia.

- Będziesz musiał się porządnie tłumaczyć przed radą, dlaczego John nadal żyje. – powiedziała jeszcze panna Gilbert, po czym, co było u niej niespotykane, rozłączyła się bez słowa pożegnania.

Damon odsunął telefon od ucha i przez moment wpatrywał się w niego, zdezorientowany. To była Elena, ale takie kończenie rozmowy było do niej niepodobne… Nawet w stosunku do niego. Uznał jednak, że to musiał być efekt zdenerwowania, dlatego spokojnie wrzucił aparat do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i jechał dalej przed siebie.

- Czyli jedziemy zająć się Johnem… - odezwała się Marta z siedzenia pasażera. Kiedy zerknął w jej stronę, zauważył, że uporczywie patrzyła przed siebie.

- Nie. J a jadę zająć się sprawą Johna Gilberta. T y wracasz do domu. – powiedział Damon stanowczym tonem.

To zwróciło wreszcie jej uwagę na tyle, że spojrzała prosto na niego. Gdyby jej spojrzenie mogło zabijać, padłby w tym momencie martwy. Jakieś dwadzieścia razy.

- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy coś się dzieje, Salvatore. Oczywiście, że jadę z tobą. Nie możesz mi tego zabronić.

Zmrużył oczy z irytacji na jej słowa.

- A chcesz się założyć?

Jej wściekłość rosła z każdą sekundą. Założyła ręce, chcąc postawić na swoim. Wcale nie zauważył, jak jej biust uniósł się przy tym kusząco i jak rowek między piersiami się zwiększył i był lepiej widoczny zza głębokiego, rozsuwanego jeszcze na dodatek dekoltu. Oczywiście, umknęło także jego uwadze, że przy tym ruchu także jej kusa sukienka przesunęła się jeszcze wyżej na udach. Marta była wręcz zabójczo seksowna, kiedy się wściekała. Na dodatek kolczyki z lapis lazuli, które dostała od niego, przy każdym ruchu tego upartego łebka dyndały wesoło i rozpraszały jego uwagę. Zrobiło mu się nagle za gorąco w aucie, ale ponieważ był to klasyk, na dodatek kabriolet, nie było możliwości podkręcenia klimatyzacji.

Nie mógł pokazać po sobie, że tego dnia już po raz któryś z kolei był bliski przegrania ich zakładu. To było absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby przegrał z dziewczyną. A jednak, Em miała w sobie coś takiego, że się zapominał. Zalazła mu za skórę w sposób, w jakie nie udało się jeszcze żadnej innej kobiecie. Między innymi dlatego był na nią tak strasznie wściekły, kiedy odtrąciła go wtedy w Warszawie i kiedy powiedziała, co o nim myśli. Na to wspomnienie aż zazgrzytał zębami.

Jakże żałował, że nie mógł po prostu zauroczyć jej, żeby robiła to, co kazał. O ile ułatwiałoby to sprawę… I o ile mniej by go pociągała, gdyby nie miała własnego zdania. Przecież jej nieustanny sprzeciw czynił wszystko znacznie ciekawszym i właśnie, po raz już chyba tysięczny, miał okazję się o tym przekonać.

- Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy, Salvatore. Jestem w pełni niezależną, samodzielną kobietą i sama decyduję o sobie. Jeśli będę chciała jechać z tobą, to po prostu tak będzie. A jak mi nie pozwolisz, to pojadę swoim samochodem.

Damon postanowił spróbować załatwić to od innej strony.

- A gdybym poprosił cię, żebyś dzisiaj odpuściła?

Jej brwi uniosły się wysoko, a oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Zaraz potem parsknęła śmiechem.

- Przecież oboje wiemy, że to się nigdy nie zdarzy! Powiedziałam, że jadę z tobą, i już! Nie chcę siedzieć i nic nie robić w domu, w którym jest na dodatek także Katherine Pierce, w momencie, kiedy mogę ci się do czegoś przydać.

Och, wytoczyła ciężkie działa. Z góry było wiadomo, że temat suki Katherine był dla nich obojga nadzwyczaj drażliwy. W tej sytuacji musiał ustąpić. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, żeby przyszło jej to zbyt łatwo.

- A niby do czego mogłabyś mi się przydać w rozmowie z Radą Założycieli? Tylko zaczną cię podejrzewać i wkrótce skończysz przebita drewnianym kołkiem…

Marta przewróciła na to oczami.

- Szeryf już mnie sprawdzała i nic nie znalazła. Jestem tego pewna, bo w końcu pozwoliła mi wywieźć swoją córkę do Nowego Jorku!

Co racja to racja. Damon w końcu, dosyć niechętnie, skinął głową na znak zgody.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Jeśli jednak to ja mam rację, to nie mów potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem…

Em nawet nie próbowała ukrywać triumfalnego uśmieszku. Na ten widok Salvatore nie mógł sam się nie uśmiechnąć pod nosem, kiedy znów skupił uwagę na drodze przed sobą.

_…I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've tried so not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair never gonna swing so well_

_So why should I try to resist, when baby will I know damn well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don't you know little fool, you'll never win_

_Why not use your mentality, come on step up to reality_

_But each time I do, just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin…**_

Dojechali na miejsce. Ludzie tłumnie opuszczali budynek, a w tym samym czasie Damon pomógł Marcie wysiąść z samochodu i trzymał ją za rękę, kiedy prześlizgnęli się pomiędzy wychodzącymi i natknęli się na Carol Lockwood przy drzwiach.

- Cześć. Co z nim? – spytał, a w tym momencie zauważył, jak twarz pani burmistrz zmienia się, kiedy zobaczyła jego towarzyszkę. Pani burmistrz zawahała się i nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Tego się właśnie obawiał. Dlatego też przyciągnął Em blisko do siebie. – To Marta Zalewska. Jest ze mną. Ufam jej nawet bardziej niż samemu sobie i mam nadzieję, że wy też możecie. Jest we wszystko wtajemniczona. – Zdawał sobie sprawę ze zszokowanej miny Marty, ale ja zignorował.

Konsternacja na twarzy Carol była znacznie większa niż u szeryf Forbes. Liz obrzuciła badawczym spojrzeniem najpierw Damona, potem Em i potem uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Usłyszał, jak szepnęła sama do siebie:

- Tak właśnie myślałam…

Ostatecznie to właśnie pani szeryf pomogła Damonowi przekonać do Marty Carol Lockwood.

- Carol, wszystko w porządku. Sprawdziłam ją. Możemy jej zaufać. – Potem popatrzyła przepraszająco w stronę Marty. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz…

Em zamiast gniewać, roześmiała się.

- Powiedzmy, że spodziewałam się tego. W dzisiejszych czasach nie można być zbyt ostrożnym… Szczególnie, kiedy oddaje się córkę pod opiekę obcej osoby. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kim mogłabym się okazać, prawda?

W tym momencie wtrąciła się Carol.

- Miała pani już do czynienia z…

- Z wampirami? – dokończyła za nią zdanie Marta, a pani burmistrz przytaknęła. - Owszem. W Warszawie mieliśmy ich tak jakby plagę. – Damonowi nie umknął sposób, w jaki to powiedziała. Mógł się założyć, że miała na myśli przede wszystkim jego. – Kiedyś jeden z tych potworów mnie zaatakował, ale nie widział, że piję często herbatę z werbeną i wszystko zapamiętałam. Jakiś czas później sama zaczęłam polować na jemu podobnych.

Salvatore w tym momencie przycisnął ją jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

- Mówi prawdę. Powinnyście kiedyś zobaczyć, jak naprawdę potrafi skopać tyłki tym draniom… Moja Em to straszna Zosia Samosia… - dodał, mrugając do kobiet porozumiewawczo. Potem ucałował dziewczynę w czoło, by pokazać, że jest z niej z tego powodu dumny. – To jak? Powiecie, co się stało z Johnem?

- Nie żyje. – odparła szeryf Forbes.

Damon z Martą przyklęknęli przy ciele Gilberta i sprawdzili ugryzienie wampira i brak pulsu. Wtedy też Salvatore wskazał Marcie na sygnet Johna.

- Dojdzie do siebie za kilka godzin. – powiedział do stojących nad nimi kobiet.

- O czym mówisz? On nie żyje, Damonie. – Burmistrz Lockwood nie rozumiała, o czym on w ogóle opowiadał. Salvatore skrzywił się, wiedząc, że będzie im to jednak musiał wyjaśnić. Zauważył, że Em na ten widok ledwie powstrzymała śmiech. Zmroził ją spojrzeniem, zanim odwrócił się do Carol i Liz.

- No cóż... Jest taka sprawa… Pierścień Johna to stara pamiątka rodzinna Gilbertów, która chroni właściciela przed śmiercią z ręki nadprzyrodzonych istot.

Ani burmistrz, ani szeryf nie potrafiły przyjąć takiej informacji do wiadomości.

- Ale nie oddycha. Nie ma pulsu. - upierała się przy swoim Carol Lockwood.

- Będzie miał. Zaufajcie mi. - Damon pociągnął Johna za ręce i wystarczyło, że lekko skinął głową, a Marta złapała Gilberta za nogi i pomogła wampirowi go przenieść. - Potrzebna nam jakaś bajeczka... - Salvatore zwrócił się do pozostałych kobiet. - Miał atak epilepsji, był pijany, poślizgnął się na skórce od banana... Cokolwiek. Teraz musimy go stąd zabrać.

Wyszli tylnymi drzwiami z ciałem Johna, zostawiając za sobą zszokowaną panią burmistrz i panią szeryf.

* * *

><p>Kiedy już przyjechaliśmy do domu, nie musieliśmy udawać, że Damon nie jest w stanie udźwignąć ciała Johna, dlatego wręcz wyskoczyłam z samochodu i podbiegłam do głównych drzwi, pozwalając Salvatore'owi, by zajął się Gilbertem.<p>

Malutki problem polegał na tym, że zmarły został ugryziony przez wampira i miał wciąż na sobie ślady krwi, które wyraźnie pobudziły moje pragnienie. Dlatego czym prędzej dotarłam do karafki z burbonem w salonie i jak już sobie nalałam go do szklanki, duszkiem wypiłam jej zawartość.

W tym momencie usłyszałam za odgłos ciała upadającego na podłogę i odwróciłam się do Damona. Rzeczywiście, rzucił Johna na chodnik w głównym holu, w ogóle nie zawracając sobie nim już głowy.

- Wybrudziłeś się krwią. - powiedziałam, kiedy zauważyłam wyraźne plamy na jego koszulce i dłoniach.

Salvatore zerknął w tym samym kierunku, co ja i wyraźnie się skrzywił. Potem spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- I kto to mówi?

Miał rację. Spódnica mojej sukienki także była z przodu poplamiona. Wzniosłam oczy do góry. Może jednak była szansa, że się wypierze?

Nie czekając na niego, ruszyłam na górę do pierwszej z brzegu łazienki, by najpierw umyć ręce. Akurat wypadło na to, że znalazłam się w tej przy sypialni Damona. Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi do momentu, kiedy i on nie wszedł do środka i stanął obok mnie, przy drugiej umywalce.

Niby był zajęty zmywaniem krwi ze swoich rąk, ale widziałam wyraźnie w lustrze, jak jego wzrok błądzi w moim kierunku, a szczególnie w stronę mojej poplamionej sukienki.

- Jeśli tego szybko nie namoczysz w zimnej wodzie, to się już do niczego nie nada.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Ty się lepiej zajmij swoją koszulką. Można o niej powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i, zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, ściągnął wspomnianą przeze mnie część garderoby przez głowę. Złapał mnie na tym, że w lustrze gapiłam się bezmyślnie na grę jego mięśni podczas tej czynności.

Zaschło mi w gardle i musiałam oblizać wargi, bo wydawało mi się, że wyschły na wiór. Damon doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego posłał mi swój bezczelny uśmieszek.

- Jeśli masz ochotę dokończyć za mnie, to proszę bardzo. - Wskazał na resztę swojego ubrania, czyli na czarne dżinsy.

W tym momencie dopiero oprzytomniałam. Zacisnęłam zęby, ale zachowałam całkowicie spokojny wyraz twarzy. Moment później błyskawicznie ściągnęłam sukienkę i w samej bieliźnie i butach przeszłam obok niego, by w swoim pokoju namoczyć brudne ubranie w zimnej wodzie. Wiedziałam, że wstrzymał oddech i czułam na sobie jego zafascynowane spojrzenie, kiedy go mijałam.

Zatrzymałam się jednak w pół kroku, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Spojrzałam przez ramię w jego stronę, ciekawa, co się stało. Damon, ze zdziwioną miną, odebrał.

- Stefan? Jakim cudem dotarliśmy do domu przed wami?

Oboje nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, kiedy dotarł do nas głos młodszego Salvatore'a. Okazało się, że Katherine i Isobel porwały Elenę.

Damon się rozłączył, po czym zaczął gorączkowo wyrzucać kolorowe mydełka, które trzymał w dużej misie na blacie łazienkowym.

- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że TUTAJ schowałeś kamień księżycowy? - spytałam, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Posłał mi w odpowiedzi spojrzenie spode łba, a kiedy wyciągnął całą zawartość misy, zaklął pod nosem i zrzucił ją na podłogę.

Założyłam ręce na piersi.

- Rozumiem, że jednak to właśnie chciałeś mi powiedzieć.

Jego rozwścieczona mina nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę.

- Lepiej się ubierz, jeśli chcesz jechać ze mną. Trzeba znaleźć Elenę…

Nie musiał mi tego dwa razy powtarzać. Skinęłam głową i czmychnęłam do własnej sypialni po coś do ubrania.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Pół minuty później dołączyłam do Damona na dole, bo do czarnych balerin Givenchy i torebki, jakie miałam wcześniej, po prostu narzuciłam na siebie plisowaną, zieloną, jedwabno-szyfonową, sukienkę, którą kupiłam jeszcze rok wcześniej w Londynie i która jako pierwsza wpadła mi w ręce.

Damon obrzucił mnie szybko spojrzeniem.

- Tamta bardziej mi się podobała. - mruknął.

Zirytowana, zazgrzytałam zębami.

- Tylko dlatego, że była krótsza, miała większy dekolt i rozsuwała się do samego końca. - Przytaknął mi. Przewróciłam oczami. - Lepiej chodźmy już, nie ma czasu do stracenia…

Przypomniał sobie wreszcie o naszym zadaniu do wykonania, wziął mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy z domu. Kiedy jednak zaprowadził mnie pod swój samochód, zaprotestowałam.

- Ty jedź swoim, ja pojadę za tobą moim. Musimy najpierw podjechać po Stefana, a nie cierpię siedzieć z tyłu…

Kiedy próbowałam uciec, złapał mnie za nadgarstek.

- Jeżeli chcesz jechać, TYLKO ze mną.

Jak zwykle, jego arogancja spowodowała, że w środku automatycznie nabrałam ochoty, by zaprotestować. Popatrzyłam mu jednak prosto w oczy i zorientowałam się, że jednak bardzo mu na tym akurat zależy. Nie wiedziałam czemu, ale takie odniosłam właśnie wrażenie. Ostatecznie skapitulowałam.

Odebraliśmy Stefana i to on jednak usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu. Niedługo później zatrzymaliśmy się pod ładnym, białym budynkiem w stylu kolonialnym, z czterema dwupoziomowymi kolumnami na froncie.

- Myślisz, że to ten dom? - spytałam starszego Salvatore'a, kiedy wysiadłam i we trójkę ruszyliśmy w kierunku budynku.

- Oby. Najładniejszy w mieście z tych przejętych. - Jego twarz wyrażała w tym momencie przede wszystkim determinację. Instynktownie złapałam go za rękę. Myślałam, że ją odtrąci, ale tego nie zrobił, tylko mocniej zacisnął dłoń na mojej.

- Klnę się na Boga, jeśli jej tu nie ma... - Stefan jak zwykle uprawiał czarnowidztwo.

- Nie bądź takim pesymistą. - odpowiedział mu Damon, a w jego głosie wyraźnie słyszałam irytację.

Weszliśmy do środka bez żadnego problemu, czego w sumie można się było spodziewać po domu przejętym przez bank.

- Sprawdzę na górze. - mruknął Stefan.

- Ja biorę lewą stronę. - Puściłam w końcu rękę starszego Salvatore'a i ruszyłam w danym kierunku. Rozejrzałam się szybko po tej części parteru, ale nic nie znalazłam. Kiedy moment później wróciłam do holu, Damon wskazał mi na stojące w nim walizki.

- To rzeczy Isobel.

- Bez wątpienia jesteśmy we właściwym domu. - odparłam, a on mi przytaknął. W tym momencie Stefan zbiegł ze schodów.

- Gdzie one są?

- Nie wiem. - usłyszałam w głosie starszego z braci frustrację i, kiedy wychodziliśmy z domu, znowu wzięłam go za rękę. Ponownie, zamiast ją odtrącić, ścisnął ją mocniej. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co możemy więcej zrobić, wróciliśmy do domu by czekać na jakiś sygnał, że Elena jest cała i zdrowa.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Damon miotał się po sypialni jak lew w klatce. Stałam, oparta o framugę drzwi i obserwowałam go przez dłuższy czas.

- Nic nie możesz zrobić… - powiedziałam w końcu.

Wreszcie zwrócił się w moją stronę. Jego nieobecne spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z mojej obecności.

- Myślałam, że raczej zaczniesz rzucać wszystkim na długość pokoju… - starałam się, by mój głos brzmiał spokojnie.

Zmrużył oczy i przyglądał mi się minutę lub dwie. Przestraszyłam się, że stracił rozum albo jeszcze coś gorszego. Bardzo, bardzo powoli, wykonałam kilka kroków w jego kierunku, zbliżając się do niego tak, jak się to robi w obecności rannego dzikiego zwierzęcia. W sumie, w tym momencie dokładnie coś takiego mi przypominał.

Przygryzłam wargę, nie wiedząc, co z nim zrobić. Zauważyłam, jak jednocześnie w jego oczach pojawił się doskonale mi znany, charakterystyczny błysk.

To się stało tak nagle, że nie miałam szansy w żaden sposób zareagować. W jednej chwili stałam w bezpiecznej odległości od Damona i zastanawiałam się, co zrobić z moim kochanym, rannym niedźwiedziem, a w następnej Salvatore już przyciskał mnie do całej długości swego ciała i całował mnie do utraty tchu. To trochę wyglądało tak, jakby tonął i próbował po raz ostatni zaczerpnąć powietrza. Natychmiast całe moje ciało zaczęło przepływać coś na kształt prądu elektrycznego w miejscach, w których mnie dotykał. Czułam, jak z łatwością przesuwał rąbek mojej sukienki coraz wyżej i wyżej i miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy z ustami przy mojej szyi mruknął:

- Odwołuję, co powiedziałem. Ta sukienka też mi się bardzo podoba…

W tym momencie oboje nas przestał obchodzić zakład i to, kto wygrał, a kto przegrał. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie Damon po prostu tego potrzebuje. To się wydawało tak naturalne, tak właściwe, że nie zadawałam żadnych pytań.

Wiadomo było, jak to się mogło skończyć. I pewnie tak właśnie by było, gdybyśmy nie usłyszeli na dole rozradowanego Stefana witającego się z Eleną.

Natychmiast z Damonem oprzytomnieliśmy i odsunęliśmy się odrobinę od siebie. Byłam całkowicie świadoma, że, nawet moja blada, wampirza cera nabrała charakterystycznych dla moich ludzkich czasów wypieków. Oddychaliśmy ciężko, jak po biegu w maratonie.

Pierwsza wysunęłam się z jego objęć i w bezpiecznej odległości poprawiłam ubranie i włosy, które całkiem wysunęły mi się z wysoko upiętego kucyka. Zerknęłam za siebie i ujrzałam zdezorientowanego Salvatore'a.

- Co ty robisz?

Posłałam mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Właśnie ratuję cię od przegranej w naszym zakładzie.

Wciąż zdawał się nie rozumieć.

- Wcale nie przegrywałem.

Uniosłam wysoko brwi, by wrazić swój sceptycyzm.

- Właśnie, że tak. To ty zacząłeś.

Przez chwilę musiał przetrawić informacje. Potem, kiedy doszedł już do jakiegoś konkretnego wniosku, popatrzył na mnie i przypominał mi w tym momencie uparte dziecko.

- Mam gdzieś nasz zakład. Mogę od razu przyznać, że wygrałaś.

Oczy zrobiły mi się wielkie jak spodki. Dopiero, kiedy zdołałam zebrać szczękę z podłogi, uznałam, że mogę coś na to odpowiedzieć.

- To świetnie. Dla mnie jednak nasz zakład wciąż trwa. Chcę udowodnić przede wszystkim samej sobie, że poradzę sobie bez ciebie. - Założyłam ręce na piersi.

Oj, nie spodobała mu się moja odpowiedź. Miałam nawet wrażenie, że rozwścieczyła go bardziej niż całe porwanie Eleny.

- Tego chcesz? - Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. Wcale się nimi nie przejęłam.

- Tak, tego właśnie chcę. - Wysunęłam do przodu podbródek, by dodać sama sobie trochę pewności siebie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy i tylko mierzyliśmy się na spojrzenia. Atmosfera w pokoju zrobiła się tak gęsta, że możnaby ją przeciąć nożem.

Pierwsza przerwałam tę ciszę.

- Chodź lepiej na dół. Musimy zaproponować Elenie pomysł, na jaki wpadliśmy…

Nie czekałam, aż za mną pójdzie. Odwróciłam się od niego plecami i wymaszerowałam z sypialni, by dowiedzieć się od panny Gilbert, o co chodziło z tym całym porwaniem. Poza tym, kusiło mnie, by odrobinę dokuczyć braciom Salvatore za to, że mnie nie posłuchali i wpuścili sukę Katherine do domu. To w końcu był chyba podstawowy błąd, który doprowadził do uprowadzenia panny Gilbert.

Tak, to było zdecydowanie lepsze od zastanawiania się, co Damon wyraźnie chciał mi powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, kiedy mierzył mnie tym wściekłym spojrzeniem. Było w nim coś takiego, że…

Nie, nie, nie! Na pewno to sobie uroiłam! Po prostu miałam rację - nie mógł wytrzymać bez seksu i tyle! Nie było w tym nic innego!

* * *

><p>Elena zgodziła się na pomysł z przepisaniem na nią domu, a kiedy John się obudził, zażyczyła sobie z nim porozmawiać. Przez cały ten czas Marta ignorowała Damona i jeśli się odzywała, to tylko i wyłącznie do pozostałych. Niedługo później, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy, powiedziała, że idzie do lasu na polowanie i zniknęła. Między innymi dlatego zaraz poszedł do biblioteki, żeby nalać sobie pokaźną porcję burbona. Nie za bardzo miał ochotę na rozmowę z młodszym bratem, ale nie miał wyjścia, bo Stefan zaraz podążył za nim.<p>

Kiedy młodszy Salvatore nalewał sobie alkoholu do szklanki, przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał. Dopiero później, odwrócony do niego plecami, powiedział:

- Jeśli skrzywdzisz Martę po raz drugi, to przysięgam, że cię zabiję.

Kiedy się odwrócił, zauważył konsternację starszego brata.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „po raz drugi"?

Stefan wychylił zawartość swojej szklanki i wtedy mu wyjaśnił.

- Nie chcę jej widzieć znowu w takim stanie, w jakim była po twoim wyjeździe z Warszawy…

Damon wciąż nie bardzo rozumiał brata, ale, ponieważ najlepszą formą obrony jest atak, właśnie taką strategię zastosował.

- Strasznie się przejmujesz samopoczuciem Marty. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zajął się wreszcie własnymi sprawami, co?

Stefan próbował przemówić bratu do rozumu.

- Nie było cię wtedy, Damonie. Nie widziałeś jej. Zostawiłeś ją. Jeśli zrobisz to ponownie, ona rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Starszego Salvatore'a ogarnęła wręcz furia. Ledwie powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem, kiedy odstawił szklankę po burbonie na stolik obok i podszedł do brata, mając mord w oczach.

- To nie ja ją „zostawiłem", tylko ona odtrąciła mnie! Ale zapewniam cię, to się więcej nie powtórzy! - Co prawda, właśnie coś takiego miało miejsce po raz kolejny, ale już jego w tym głowa, by to był ostatni raz. - Dlatego uprzedzam, trzymaj się od niej z daleka! - Złapał brata za koszulę w okolicy szyi i potrząsnął nim.

W tym momencie przez twarz młodszego z braci przemknął wyraz zrozumienia.

- Ty… - Przez chwilę nie mógł dokończyć, bo nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z szoku. - Ty j z!

Damon w pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprzeczyć. Przecież to nie mogła być prawda… Jednak, w niewytłumaczalny sposób, nie mógł tego zrobić. Na szczęście, furia już go opuściła, dlatego odepchnął brata.

- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to sądzę, że możemy przejść do innych, równie ważnych kwestii…

Odwrócił się plecami do Stefana i sprawdził wiadomości w telefonie. Potem, zwyczajnym tonem, jakby nigdy nic, powiedział:

- Bonnie napisała, że zaklęcie zadziałało. Jest gotowa.

Do młodszego Salvatore'a, który wciąż był w szoku po wcześniejszych rewelacjach Damona, jego informacja o czarownicy dotarła dopiero po chwili.

- Chociaż to się dziś udało. - Udało mu się odezwać i brzmieć w miarę normalnie. Trybiki też od razu zaczęły kręcić się w jego głowie. - Katherine nie wie, że Bonnie odzyskała moce. A Isobel nie wiedziała, gdzie ty, Marta i Jeremy zabraliście dziś Bonnie. Wiemy tylko my.

Damon, ogromnie zadowolony ze zmiany tematu, uśmiechnął się do brata i kiedy już po raz kolejny napełnił szklankę burbonem, stuknął nią o szklaneczkę Stefana.

- To dosłownie czyni Bonnie naszą tajną bronią.

Wznieśli milczący toast i obaj wypili swoje porcje alkoholu.

Stefan w końcu odpuścił i sobie poszedł, a Damon jeszcze przez długi czas, właściwie, aż do momentu, w którym Marta wróciła do domu, siedział w bibliotece i zastanawiał się nad słowami brata.

To przecież nie mogła być prawda… Dopiero co był przekonany, że kocha Elenę, a wcześniej - Katherine.

Jednak, co, jeśli Stefan miał rację? Przecież chyba w innej sytuacji nigdy nie zdobyłby się na to, żeby na własne życzenie przegrać zakład. Ba, przecież się przyznał, że właściwie, to ma go gdzieś, bo ona jest ważniejsza…

Przede wszystkim, zemściło się na nim przemienianie ludzi dla zabawy. Zaczął czuć wobec Marty coś, czego wciąż nie zdobył się we własnym umyśle nawet wyartykułować.

To zasługiwało na dokończenie zawartości karafki, chociaż wciąż jeszcze była do połowy pełna.

_…And this kind of pain_

_Only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_And nothing I can do_

_Without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_But if there's a pill_

_To help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to_

_God I'm trying to…_

_…That trying not to love you_

_Only went so far_

_Trying not to need you_

_Was tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining_

_What we're fighting for_

_If we just keep on trying_

_We could be much more_

_Cause trying not to love you_

_Trying not love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more…***_

**xxx**

**_* _Rascal Flatts_ - Hot In Here_**

**_** _Frank Sinatra/Michael Bublé_ - I've Got You Under My Skin_**

**_***_ Nickelback_ - Trying Not To Love You_**


	32. Rozdział 31

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 31<strong>

_Znowu było mi niewyobrażalnie zimno i otaczała mnie nieopisana ciemność, od której nie było szansy ucieczki. Próbowałam biec przed siebie, odnaleźć jakieś źródło światła, ale bezskutecznie. Nagle potknęłam się i zaczęłam spadać w dół. Leciałam i leciałam, zastanawiając się, czy to rzeczywiście koniec._

_Ogarnęła mnie… nicość._

_A jednak, nie mogłam się po prostu poddać. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i krzyknęłam JEGO imię…_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

- Hej! Hej! Już wszystko w porządku, to tylko zły sen. Jestem przy tobie…

Udało mi się wreszcie otworzyć oczy i zorientowałam się, że, chociaż w pokoju panowała ciemność, otaczają mnie silne męskie ramiona. Spojrzałam w górę i miałam przed sobą wyjątkowo zmartwioną minę Damona.

Czułam, jak uspokajającym gestem przesuwa jedną dłoń po moich plecach, a zaraz potem drugą objął mój policzek i pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Damon… - Udało mi się wydusić, bo wciąż oddychałam, jak po długim biegu.

Nie zastanawiał się tylko przytulił moją głowę do swojej piersi i tym razem kojącym ruchem przesuwał dłoń po moich włosach.

- Już w porządku. Miałaś zły sen…

Na moment przymknęłam oczy i wdychałam jego zapach, upewniając się, że rzeczywiście jest obok mnie. Wtuliłam się w niego i objęłam go ramionami, jakby był moją ostatnią deską ratunku.

- Nie było cię tutaj… Spałeś w salonie, na sofie. - mruknęłam oskarżycielskim tonem w jego pierś.

Bardziej poczułam, niż usłyszałam, jak się zaśmiał.

- Sama mówiłaś, że chcesz udowodnić sama sobie, że nie jestem ci do niczego potrzebny. Trzeba było od razu mnie uprzedzić, że to tylko gra. - W odpowiedzi uderzyłam go pięścią w plecy. - No co? Przybiegłem, jak tylko usłyszałem, że mnie wołałaś…

Czyli mój krzyk przez sen był prawdziwy? Świetnie, teraz Damon zacznie sobie Bóg wie co wyobrażać…

- Wcale cię nie wołałam. - Próbowałam zaprzeczać.

- Ależ właśnie, że tak. - odpowiedział takim tonem, że doskonale wiedziałam, że ma twarzy ten wkurzający uśmieszek. - To co? Mam sobie iść?

Uniosłam głowę i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Ani mi się waż.

Miałam rację. Był nadzwyczaj zadowolony.

- Czyli jednak mnie potrzebujesz…

W życiu bym się nie przyznała, że obecność Damona obok miała zwyczaj odpędzać wszystkie moje koszmary.

- Wcale nie. Po prostu zmarzłam, a twoja kołdra jest za cienka.

Jego spojrzenie było tak pełne sceptycyzmu, że nawet nie miałam siły, żeby coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

- To co? Z nami wszystko w porządku?

Zmrużyłam oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym. Szybko jednak podjęłam decyzję.

- Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale, skoro już się znalazłeś w swoim łóżku to z mojej strony byłoby okrutnie wykopać cię na kanapę.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Świetnie. Skoro ta potrzebujesz mnie, to lepiej śpij, bo nie wiemy, jak to się może skończyć…

Opornie, ale w końcu znów się do niego przytuliłam. Zamknęłam oczy i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.

- Salvatore, całkiem przyjemna z ciebie poduszka…

Jego ton zrobił się pseudosurowy.

- Powiedziałem: spać! W przeciwnym razie możesz pożegnać się ze swoją stroną zakładu.

Gdybym nie miała już przymkniętych powiek, przewróciłabym oczami. Chwilę później, bezpieczna w jego ramionach, ponownie zapadłam w sen.

* * *

><p>Nawet właściwie spity na umór, Damon nie mógł nie usłyszeć nocnego krzyku Marty. W tym momencie natychmiast wytrzeźwiał i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w swojej sypialni, gdzie zastał ją, miotającą się po łóżku i wyraźnie przerażoną snem, który ją dręczył. Bał się, że może to Klaus się pojawił u nich w domu i ją napadł, więc, kiedy znalazł ją w tym stanie, bez zastanowienia znalazł się przy niej. Już samo wybudzenie z koszmaru, było wyzwaniem. Dobrze, że nie miała szansy zobaczyć, jak odetchnął z ulgą, że nie grozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo.<p>

Kiedy oddech jej się uspokoił i ponownie zapadła w sen miał czas, żeby logicznie podejść do całej sytuacji. Wcześniej, w morzu alkoholu, jaki w siebie wlał, doszedł tylko do dosyć poplątanych wniosków, które kończyły się tym, że niczego nie rozwiązał. Tym razem trzeba było wziąć to wszystko na poważnie.

Powiedzmy, że jego młodszy brat miał rację. W takim razie:

Kiedy i jak to się zaczęło? Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze w Warszawie, kiedy próbował ją przekonać do siebie.

Symptomy? Normalnie nigdy nie zareagowałby tak gwałtownie, gdyby odtrąciła go kobieta. Na pewno nie tak, jak wtedy, gdy Em odepchnęła go na parkingu.

A może to tylko pożądanie? Nie, niestety, raczej nie. Kiedy zobaczył ją stojącą w progu po tak długim czasie, miał jednocześnie ochotę rzucić się na nią i przebić ją kołkiem za to, że go zraniła. W normalnej sytuacji ograniczyłby się tylko do tego pierwszego.

Wyjścia z sytuacji? Wyjechać? Zmusić ją do wyjazdu?

A może…

Zostać i walczyć? W końcu była dla niego ogromnym wyzwaniem. A on uwielbiał wyzwania.

No dobra, Stefan miał rację. I co z tego? Wcale, a wcale nie ułatwiało to sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. To była tylko kolejna rzecz, którą musiał się martwić. Jakby mało już ich było.

Nie było absolutnie mowy o tym, żeby jej się przyznał do uczuć. Może nie tyle wykorzystałaby je przeciwko niemu, jak Katherine, ale bardzo możliwe, że ktoś inny - na przykład ten przeklęty Klaus - użyłby tego, by im wszystkim zaszkodzić.

Tymczasem jego zadaniem było trzymać Martę blisko siebie i pilnować, by nie wpakowała się w jakąś kabałę.

Chociaż całkiem już wytrzeźwiał i wydawało się, że wcale nie jest zmęczony, w pewnym momencie Damon także zapadł w sen, przytulając do siebie Em tak, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał pozwolić jej odejść.

* * *

><p>Przepisanie domu na Elenę poszło gładko. W ogóle, wydawało się, że wszystko idzie po naszej myśli, nawet, kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że Klaus był w szkole i miał zamiar pojawić się na potańcówce w stylu lat sześdziesiątych.<p>

Od momentu kiedy się obudziłam w jego ramionach i czym prędzej czmychnęłam do siebie, przez cały dzień ignorowałam Damona. On natomiast, w irytujący sposób, nieustannie był gdzieś w pobliżu. Nawet namówił Alarika, żeby wpisał nas oboje jako opiekunów podczas szkolnej imprezy.

Problem kostiumów został rozwiązany przez Stefana, który wspomniał, że na strychu są pudła pełne strojów z epoki. Zgłosiłam się na ochotniczkę, żeby pomóc mu je znieść.

Przekopywaliśmy się przez sterty zakurzonych pudeł, kiedy młodszy Salvatore powiedział prawie od niechcenia:

- Więc… Ty i Damon? Wy tak na serio? - Zwlekałam trochę z odpowiedzią. Zamiast tego schowałam głowę w jednym z większych pudeł i przeglądałam jego zawartość. - Marta!

- No co? - Podniosłam głowę i spytałam tonem niewiniątka. Kiedy zobaczyłam jego zmarszczone brwi, ostatecznie parsknęłam śmiechem. - To już nie można się po prostu zabawić?

Przerwał grzebanie w swoim pudle i założył ręce na piersi.

- Nie jeśli w grę wchodzi sypianie "dla zabawy" z moim bratem, kiedy jesteś w nim zakochana.

Przewróciłam na to oczami.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, jaki widzisz w tym problem. Owszem, wciąż jestem w nim zakochana, ale jestem też już dużą dziewczynką i poradzę sobie z oddzieleniem uczuć od seksu.

Nie wydawał się ani trochę o tym przekonany.

- Więc chcesz, żebym po prostu stał z założonymi rękami i obserwował, jak dajesz mu się zranić? Po raz kolejny?

Uniosłam wysoko brwi i to ja skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi.

- Potrafię uczyć się na błędach. Wierz lub nie, ale przez ten czas, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy, znacznie wzbogaciłam swoją wiedzę na temat facetów. Szczególnie na temat zimnych drani, którzy lubią wykorzystywać kobiety dla własnej rozrywki. Skutecznie spacyfikowałam ich wszystkich. Nauczyłam się przy tym, że nie ma co traktować Damona naprawdę poważnie.

- I dlatego zamierzasz ciągnąć to, co jest między wami?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Zdałam sobie sprawę, że skoro już jestem tym, czym jestem, to lepiej będzie, jeśli zacznę się cieszyć tym co mam. Zawsze była i będzie między nami chemia. Dlaczego jej nie wykorzystać, nie spróbować czegoś nowego i ekscytującego? - Zauważyłam, że jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. - I powstrzymaj swój tok myślenia Salvatore, bo wiem dobrze, że myślisz teraz o swoim alter ego, Rozpruwaczu. Nie martw się tak, mnie to nie grozi. Umiem dozować sobie mocne wrażenia, nie zamierzam się od nich nagle uzależnić.

Zacisnął szczęki i przez dłuższą chwilę mnie obserwował. Nie wytrzymałam jego krytycznego spojrzenia, położyłam ręce na biodrach i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Salvatore, przestań się tak nadymać, bo w końcu pękniesz. Skup się na swoim zadaniu, a nie na moim życiu uczuciowym i seksualnym, dobrze? Masz do ochrony przed psychopatycznym Pierwotnym swoją dziewczynę, nie pamiętasz? Jeszcze tego brakuje, żebyś do równania mnie doliczał. Powiedziałam, że sobie poradzę i tak będzie, więc może spróbuj mi zaufać?

Wciąż nieprzekonany do końca, ale chyba trochę odpuścił, bo wreszcie kontynuował przeglądanie pudeł.

- Czy coś poradzisz na to, że jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra i martwię się o ciebie?

Parsknęłam na to śmiechem.

- Technicznie do sprawy podchodząc, to ja jestem starsza. Przeszedłeś przemianę jako nastolatek, a ja przy swojej miałam prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat.

Nareszcie trochę się rozluźnił i nawet uśmiechnął lekko.

- Nie przeginaj, ledwie dwadzieścia i pięć miesięcy. I nie zapominaj o tym, że jednak wciąż jestem od ciebie starszy o…

- Tak, wiem. O sto czterdzieści trzy lata. Nieustannie mi to przypominałeś przez pierwszy miesiąc od mojej przemiany. Masz to, czego potrzebujemy? Ja znalazłam dwa pudła z kieckami, które wyglądają na lata sześdziesiąte.

Kiedy je przejrzał, potwierdziły się moje przypuszczenia. Stefan też znalazł jakieś pudła z podobnymi ciuchami i wreszcie mogliśmy z nimi zejść na dół.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Marta? - usłyszałam nad sobą głos Elijah.<em>**

**_Nie wiedziałam, czy mam płakać, odetchnąć z ulgą, czy bać się, że mimo wszystko Pierwotny został wysłany przez swojego brata, żeby mnie dalej torturować. Przede wszystkim jednak otworzyłam wreszcie oczy i spojrzałam w stronę gościa._**

**_Z trudem i przeraźliwie chrypiąc, udało mi się wyszeptać:_**

**_- Elijah…_**

**_Poczułam, jak, mimowolnie, łzy zaczynają mi spływać po policzkach i nie mogłam ich powstrzymać._**

**_Pierwotny podszedł do mnie i ukucnął, żeby znaleźć się na moim poziomie. Widziałam wyraźnie dezorientację i troskę w jego oczach._**

**_- Co się stało?_**

**_Pytał, co się stało? A to dobre. Miałam ochotę się roześmiać i pewnie bym to zrobiła, gdyby pozwoliło mi na to przeraźliwie bolące gardło. Znów wysiliłam się i wychrypiałam:_**

**_- Twój brat…_**

**_Nie musiałam więcej tłumaczyć. Skinął głową i sięgnął po zapięcia łańcuchów i więzy, którymi trzymałam się wciąż na krześle. Zatrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili._**

**_- Wybacz, ale w tej chwili nie mogę cię uwolnić… - powiedział z wyraźnym trudem i bólem, który musiał odczuwać, widząc mnie w tym stanie. Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, próbować go jednak przekonać, kiedy dodał:_**

**_- W tej chwili muszę przekonać Klausa, że jestem po jego stronie. Nie martw się jednak. Obiecuję, że jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz wolna…_**

**_- A dlaczego nie teraz? - udało mi się jednak, dzięki wściekłości, która zaczynała we mnie buzować, wydobyć z siebie pełne zdanie._**

**_Ze smutkiem spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i otarł kciukiem łzę z mojego policzka._**

**_- Zaraz zorientowałby się, że jesteśmy przeciwko niemu, a wtedy nasz plan nie miałby szansy powodzenia. Może jednak coś ci przynieść? Jakoś ulżyć?_**

**_Nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o jakim planie mówił, skinęłam tylko głową._**

**_- Krwi zwierzęcej. Może nie będę na tyle silna, żeby sama się uwolnić, ale przynajmniej zacznie się to wszystko szybciej goić…_**

**_Niedługo później przyniósł mi i podał krew tak, że nawet ze związanymi rękoma byłam w stanie ją wypić. Później wyszedł, na odchodnym jeszcze raz mnie zapewniając, że będę wolna tego samego wieczora. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać szlochu, który zbierał się we mnie przez ten cały czas. Nie wiedziałam już, czy mu wierzyć, czy nie, ale chociaż w ten sposób dałam wyraz tym dziesiątkom emocji, które przeze mnie przepływały._**

**_Nie miałam już ochoty wracać wspomnieniami do wydarzeń sprzed przemiany Klausa w hybrydę. Pojawienie się Elijah przypomniało mi, jak to było, kiedy w postaci Alarica nas oszukał, jak na potańcówce tańczyłam z Damonem, a potem próbowałam bronić Eleny i Bonnie, jak potem razem z Eleną obudziłyśmy Elijah… Rozmyślanie nie miało w tym momencie sensu._**

**_O wiele ważniejsze były przecież wydarzenia z samego dnia rytuału…_**


	33. Rozdział 32

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 32<strong>

Zamarłam i nie byłam w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Mój umysł z trudem zarejestrował, jak Tyler, na początku swojej przemiany w wilkołaka, zdołał ugryźć Damona, który odciągnął go ode mnie, Caroline i Matta.

Nie liczyło się w tym momencie, że byłam strasznie wściekła na Salvatore'a za to, że wmusił w Elenę swoją krew, żeby wróciła z rytuału jako wampirzyca. Ba, nawet określenie „wkurzona" nie oddawało zupełnie stanu, w jakim się znalazłam.

A jednak, w tym momencie to wszystko znikło, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko, że właśnie został podpisany na Damona wyrok śmierci, a ja nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy i już wiedziałam, że i on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Moje serce przeszył tak ostry ból, że gdyby nie Caroline, która mnie stamtąd zabrała, pewnie wydałabym z siebie okrzyk rozpaczy i kto wie, czy nie spróbowałabym na miejscu zabić Tylera za to, co zrobił. Byłam jak w amoku, nie wiedziałam gdzie się znajduję, co się dzieje…

Care próbowała mnie wepchnąć do lochów Lockwoodów, bo tam miałyśmy podobno być bezpieczne. Gdzieś miałam bezpieczeństwo. Cholernie przestało się dla mnie w tym momencie liczyć.

Uściskałam Caroline i ona nie wiedziała, że to było na pożegnanie. Ja jednak byłam już pewna, co zrobię. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu na samą myśl o tym, jakże idiotycznym wyczynie, jaki przyszedł mi do głowy. Wypuściłam w końcu z objęć przyjaciółkę i zanim zdążyła zareagować, błyskawicznie wybiegłam na świeże powietrze.

Kiedy tylko przymykałam na moment powieki, natychmiast pojawiało mi się przed oczami tamto spojrzenie, które wymieniłam z Damonem. Musiałam zrobić to, co należy.

Nigdy nie miał się tego dowiedzieć, ale w tamtym momencie zorientowałam się, że gdyby zniknął, umarł, to równie dobrze i mnie mogłoby już nie być…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Skierowałam swoje kroki prosto do mieszkania Alarika.

Otworzyła mi Katherine, wyraźnie zdziwiona, że mnie widzi.

- Ty tutaj? Przecież miała przyjść…

Nie dokończyła, bo z głębi pomieszczenia rozległ się głos Klausa.

- Kochana, czy to szanowna ciocia Jenna?

Aż mi szczęka opadła z wrażenia. Chcieli z Jenny…

Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Przez tego popieprzonego psychopatę mógł zginąć kolejny człowiek, a ja... Miałam już dość. Jeśli czegoś szczerze nienawidziłam, to właśnie psychopatów bez problemu szafujących ludzkim życiem. Pewnym krokiem weszłam do środka mieszkania.

- Nie, Klaus. To ja.

Pierwotny wstał z fotela na którym siedział i przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem.

- Ach, panna Marta… Znowu się spotykamy… - Doskonale pamiętałam, jak ostatnio staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, kiedy jeszcze miał w posiadaniu ciało Alarika. - To ciebie sobie upodobał mój brat…

Stałam w miejscu z wysoko uniesionym podbródkiem, a on krążył dookoła mnie.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Odetchnęłam głęboko i, nie patrząc mu w oczy, odpowiedziałam:

- Właśnie straciłeś wampira i wilkołaka do rytuału. Uwolniliśmy z Damonem Caroline i Tylera.

Był wyraźnie zadowolony i aż zacierał ręce.

- Widzisz, moja droga, prawdopodobnie się już domyśliłaś, że to nie była jedyna para wampira i wilkołaka, jaką mam w zanadrzu…

Przewróciłam oczami i założyłam ręce na piersi. Bardzo musiałam się jednak starać, żeby głos mi nie zadrżał, kiedy odpowiedziałam.

- Widzisz, ja właśnie w tej sprawie… Zostaw Jennę w spokoju. Weź mnie zamiast niej.

Zaczął mi się przyglądać z wręcz chorą fascynacją.

- Zgłaszasz się na ochotniczkę? A to ciekawe…

Miałam tego dosyć. Nie miałam zamiaru mu tłumaczyć, że ze śmiercią Damona w bliskiej perspektywie wręcz nie miałam ochoty żyć dalej. Jeszcze by powiedział, że to brzmi jak z melodramatu. Jakbym już o tym nie wiedziała. Sama pakowałam się przecież do paszczy lwa, świadoma, że postępuję właśnie jak ta kretynka, szekspirowska Julia, kiedy straciła ukochanego Romea. Nie ma mowy, żebym to przyznała. Nikomu. Nie powiedziałam tego głównemu zainteresowanemu, więc jak mogłabym przyznać się do tego temu psychopacie?

- Tak, zgłaszam się. To chyba dla ciebie korzystniejszy układ. Po co tworzyć nowego wampira do zabicia, skoro można się pozbyć już istniejącego?

Klaus jednak nie odstąpił od tematu.

- Jednak nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie. Dlaczego chcesz się poświęcić?

Westchnęłam ciężko. Wymyśl coś, szybko!

- Zostałam przemieniona wbrew swojej woli i nigdy mi nie pasowało życie wampira. - Zdałam sobie sprawę, że to jednak nie była do końca prawda. Ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. - To chyba oczywiste, że złapię okazję, żeby pozbyć się kłopotu. Do tej pory jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłam, może nawet mam jeszcze szansę na czyściec…

Rozbawiło go moje stwierdzenie.

- Ach wy, katolicy… I żeby tylko z tego powodu dawać się zabić… I po co?

- Już na to odpowiedziałam. - odparłam, zirytowana.

Zmrużył oczy i przyglądał mi się badawczo.

- Wcale nie o to ci chodzi, co? Coś się stało twojemu kochasiowi… - Kiedy lekko drgnęłam, gdy to powiedział, uśmiechnął się tryumfująco. – Tak właśnie myślałem. Nie jesteś tutaj, żeby bezinteresownie oddać się w moje ręce. Czegoś chcesz…

Chyba już nie warto było udawać, że jest inaczej. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, rzucając wyzwanie.

- A czy znasz jakieś lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka?

Założył ręce na piersi w geście, który coś mi przypominał. W ogóle, przez jakiś ułamek sekundy miałam wrażenie, że naprawdę kogoś mi bardzo przypominał… Szybko jednak to minęło. Zdałam sobie natomiast sprawę z tego, że patrzy na mnie z czymś w rodzaju… podziwu?

- To lubię. Kobieta, która wie, czego chce. Czysty biznes, żadnego cackania się.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. – wycedziłam przez zęby, bo jego głupie komentarze zaczęły naprawdę mnie wkurzać.

Wyglądał na zadowolonego jak małe dziecko, kiedy dostaje nową zabawkę.

- Trafiłaś pod dobry adres. Akurat znam lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka. – Chciałam coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał mnie gestem. – Domyślam się, że chciałabyś, żebym w odpowiednim momencie udostępnił je starszemu Salvatore'owi…

Pokiwałam twierdząco głową.

- Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Ale tylko, jeśli naprawdę masz to antidotum.

W jego oczach pojawił się błysk zadowolenia pomieszany z okrucieństwem.

- Chyba jednak będziesz musiała mi zaufać. Widzisz, jedynym lekarstwem dla wampira na jad wilkołaka jest… krew hybrydy. Wrócę do tej postaci dopiero po zakończeniu rytuału, a przecież wtedy nie będziesz mogła mnie już sprawdzić.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

- A jaką mam gwarancję, że wtedy dopełnisz swojej części układu?

Przez chwilę milczał, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i coś wreszcie postanowił.

- Masz moje słowo na to, że, jeśli pojawi się u mnie starszy Salvatore w poszukiwaniu dla siebie lekarstwa, to mu je podam bez żadnych dodatkowych warunków. Zdajesz sobie pewnie sprawę z tego, że słowo Pierwotnego jest już właściwie faktem.

Rzuciłam mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- W twoim przypadku nie byłabym tego taka pewna…

Znów wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak powiedziałem, musisz mi zaufać, albo nici z układu. To co? Umowa stoi? – podał mi rękę.

Nie wahałam się już dłużej. Uścisnęłam jego dłoń pewniej, niż się czułam. Postarałam się także, żeby głos mi nie zadrżał, kiedy odpowiedziałam:

- Umowa stoi.

Na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech od ucha do ucha. W tym momencie pomyślałam sobie, że mógłby być nawet dosyć przystojny, gdyby nie był takim popieprzonym psycholem i gdyby to z niego w tym momencie tak nie emanowało. Roześmiałam się w duchu, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, w którą stronę powędrowały moje myśli.

Zaskoczył mnie. Uniósł rękę, która podałam mu do uścisku i pocałował z galanterią moją dłoń.

- Interesy z panią, panno Marto, to prawdziwa przyjemność… - Aż się wzdrygnęłam, a on na to parsknął cicho śmiechem. - Podejrzewam, że mój brat nie będzie z tego zbyt zadowolony, ale trudno. - Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mi się badawczo, a potem zawołał Katherine. - Kochana, zadzwoń do Grety. Zmiana planów. To pannę Zalewską zaprowadzi na miejsce rytuału…

Odetchnęłam głęboko, wciąż się zastanawiając, co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby się w to pakować. Jednak było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Podpisałam pakt z diabłem.

* * *

><p>Greta zdołała zabrać z mieszkania Martę, zanim pojawił się tam Damon. Klaus spodziewał się jego wizyty.<p>

- Przyszedłem tu żeby ci powiedzieć, że twój rytuał został odroczony. - Powiedział Damon, pewny swego.

Na początku Pierwotny wcale się tym nie przejął. Wiedział przecież już wszystko od Marty.

- Czy my już przypadkiem o tym nie rozmawialiśmy?

- Tak, ale to było zanim uwolniłem twojego wilkołaka i wampira oraz zabiłem twojego czarownika.

O Maddoksie panna Zalewska mu nie powiedziała. Wściekły Klaus natychmiast podniósł się z fotela i stanął twarzą do Salvatore'a.

- Słucham?

Najciekawsza była reakcja Damona. Beznamiętnym tonem, jakby nigdy nic, przyznał:

- I możesz mnie za to zabić. Nie obchodzi mnie to. To wszystko ja.

Klaus domyślał się powodów brawury młodszego wampira. Jak ktoś stał nad grobem, to przecież już nic nie mogło mu zaszkodzić, co? Cóż, no to spotka go rozczarowanie. Dał słowo i zamierzał go dotrzymać. Marta nie zdawala sobie sprawy, że jej oddanie i odwaga wzbudziły w nim coś na kształt szacunku dla dziewczyny, którą początkowo uważał za zaledwie pionka w całej grze.

- Katerina, daj nam chwilę. - zwrócił się do Katherine. Kiedy przeszła do drugiego pokoju, przyjrzał się uważniej Damonowi. Jeszcze na jego twarzy nie było widać oznak choroby, ale domyślił się, że pierwsze symptomy pojawią się niedługo. - Słyszałem o tobie. Szalony, impulsywny wampir, zakochany w dziewczynie swojego brata. - Taka była wersja podana przez Katherine i tego zamierzał się trzymać. Gdyby wspomniał o Marcie, możliwe, że ten głupek Salvatore przeszkodziłby mu w rytuale. - Wiedziałem, że jeden z was będzie próbował mnie powstrzymać. Była tylko szansa 50/50, który. - Pakazał mu ekran, na którym widać było przemieniającą się w wilkołaka Jules. - Miła rzecz u wilkołaków - podróżują w grupach. Chcesz przyjrzeć się dokładniej?

Klaus z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak Damon z trudem przełyka ślinę, kiedy uświadamia sobie, kogo widzi.

- Jules…

Pierwotny miał ochotę jeszcze trochę go podręczyć. W końcu i tak miał już zapewnionego zapasowego wampira…

- Kiedy spędzasz tysiące lat, próbując złamać klątwę... Uczysz się paru rzeczy. Pierwsza zasada: zawsze miej zapas. Zapasowego wilkołaka. Zapasową wiedźmę.

- Zapasowego wampira. - Dokończył za niego Damon, gotowy na to, co go czekało.

- Tym też się już zająłem.

Klaus, z tryumfującym uśmieszkiem, skręcił mu kark.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

- Hej. Damon. - Katherine podała mu zawartość torebki z krwią i, żeby go ocucić, trzepnęła kilka razy po twarzy.

Obudził się i z jękiem uniósł, podpierając się łokciem.

- Co się stało?

Panna Pierce zastanawiała się, jak przekazać Salvatore'owi prawdę, która na pewno mu się nie spodoba. Zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie krótkie zdania, byle tylko nie wspominać o najgorszym.

- Nie ma go. Poszedł dokonać rytuału. Przykro mi. Musiałam. Zorientowałby się, że jestem na werbenie, gdybym tego nie zrobiła…

Do Damona wciąż nie docierało.

- Czego nie zrobiła?

- Klaus. Zmusił mnie żebym ją wezwała, aby ją wywabić. Potrzebował kolejnego wampira… - Na razie nie zamierzała mu mówić o ochotniczce Marcie. Może i nie przepadała za nią, ale i tak nie bardzo potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego ta mała idiotka postanowiła się ofiarować w rytuale. Kiedy wyszła z pokoju podczas jej rozmowy z Klausem, rozmawiali na tyle cicho, że nie była w stanie nic usłyszeć.

- Kogo wezwałaś? Kogo wezwałaś, Katherine? - Salvatore, już całkiem przytomny, już zorientował się, że to, co Katherine powie, wcale mu się nie spodoba.

Panna Pierce przygryzła wargę.

- Wezwałam… Jennę. - Damon już się podnosił, wściekły. Zatrzymała go ruchem ręki. - Ale to nie wszystko… Widzisz… Zaraz potem pojawiła się tu… Marta. Sama zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę.

Gdyby Katherine wcześniej nie domyślała się, że Salvatore jednak coś czuje do tej smarkuli, to rozpacz, którą w tym momencie ujrzała w jego oczach, odpowiedziałaby jej na każde niezadane pytanie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Damon przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Przede wszystkim… Przecież to on się zgłosił na ochotnika!

- Ale… powinien użyć mnie! Dlaczego nie użył mnie?

Katherine musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem. Ale nie było w tym momencie na to czasu.

- Nie mógł… - Mimo wszystko, nie chciała mu jeszcze dokładać i mówić, że to było zanim pojawił się w mieszkaniu Alarika. - Damonie, on powiedział, że równie dobrze już mógłbyś być martwy.

Twarz Damona wyrażała całą gamę emocji, ale w tym momencie na prowadzenie wyszła dezorientacja.

- A co to ma znaczyć?

Nie rozumiał… No to ona musiała mu wyjaśnić.

- Co to znaczy? A co to jest, Damon? - Wskazała na jego przedramię, na którym wyraźnie zaznaczał się dziwny ślad.

- To ugryzienie wilkołaka. - przyznał Salvatore łamiącym się głosem. W tym momencie już wiedział, że sprawa jest przesądzona…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Z jednej strony Damon chciał natychmiast znaleźć się na miejscu rytuału i powstrzymać Martę, ale nie był po prostu w stanie. Katherine koniecznie chciała obejrzeć ranę. Z fascynacją jej się przyglądała, a jego w tym momencie zemdliło. Otępiały, wpatrywał się w ranę, która była przyczyną sytuacji, w której znaleźli się teraz oboje. Domyślał się już wcześniej, że Em zauważyła, jak Tyler go ugryzł. Nie miał jednak stuprocentowej pewności. Jej bezinteresowna ofiara była jednak dowodem na to, że się nie mylił.

Co jednak skłoniło ją do tego, żeby na własne życzenie iść na śmierć? Co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby postąpić tak samo głupio jak Elena? Czy zamierzał pozwolić tej małej idiotce na misję samobójczą?!

Był zdecydowanie więcej niż wkurzony. Jednocześnie - kochał ją, tego był pewien. Nie zależało mu już nawet tak bardzo na chronieniu Eleny. Byłby bezgranicznie szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł uratować Em i uciec z nią daleko stąd…

Było to jednak niemożliwe, bo, do diabła, miał zginąć w przeciągu kilku dni, a pewnie nawet szybciej.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go komentarz Katherine.

- Więc tak wygląda ugryzienie wilkołaka. - Przytaknął. - Nie jest tak źle… - Jeśli próbowała go pocieszać, to się jej nie udało.

- Będzie gorzej. - odpowiedział grobowym głosem.

- Więc to koniec? Umrzesz? - Najwyraźniej wciąż to do niej nie dotarło.

- To zależy. - Wreszcie popatrzył na nią. - Znasz jakieś lekarstwo? - Pokręciła głową. - Ja też nie.

Nie miał czasu się nią w ogóle przejmować. Może i nie mógł zastąpić Em w rytuale, ale na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby jego ukochana idiotka dała się tak po prostu zabić. Odwrócił się od Katherine i skierował do wyjścia.

- Po 145 latach nawet się ze mną nie pożegnasz? - Zatrzymało go jej pytanie.

- Nie zasługujesz na to. - Odwrócił się od niej plecami, ale moment później stała już przed nim.

- Nie odchodź wkurzony na mnie.

Tracił czas… A ona irytowała go coraz bardziej. To wszystko przez nią!

- Nasze pojednanie nie jest na liście rzeczy, jakie chciałbym zrobić przed śmiercią, Katherine.

Panna Pierce, mimo wszystko, nie chciała odpuścić.

- Klaus zmusił mnie, bym wywabiła Jennę, a Marta sama się za nią zgłosiła. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nie miałam wyboru.

I jeszcze miała czelność się tłumaczyć!

- Dlatego dałem ci werbenę. Żebyś miała wybór.

- Ja albo ona. Wybrałam ją.

Zazgrzytał zębami. On zawsze w takiej sytuacji wybrałby siebie…

- Pomogłem ci. Byłaś mi to winna. Kiedy Klaus umrze, wyjdziesz stąd bez szwanku, a Em… umrze. Jakoś zawsze tylko ty wygrywasz. Jak to możliwe? - Ogarniała go coraz większa furia.

- Nie pozwalam, by miłość mi przeszkadzała.

Miłość… Czyli co? Nie tylko Stefan, ale i Katherine się domyśliła? W tym momencie obchodziło go to tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

- Miłej wiecznej samotności, Katherine.

Wyminął ją i wykonał kilka kroków, zanim ponownie zatrzymało go jej pytanie.

- Co zrobisz?

To było przecież oczywiste.

- Zaproponuję Klausowi, że ją zastąpię.

Katherine jednak wiedziała, że to było bez sensu.

- Nie zgodzi się. Powiedział, że przez ugryzienie twoja krew jest zanieczyszczona. Przykro mi, Damonie. Marta sama się zgłosiła i już nic na to nie poradzisz…

Może tak jej się zdawało. On jednak zdecydowanie zamierzał uratować Em…

* * *

><p>Wolałabym całkowicie zapomnieć o całym rytuale, ale było to niemożliwe.<p>

Wciąż prześladują mnie wspomnienia, migawki z tamtej nocy…

Byłyśmy tam we trzy, w tych ognistych pierścieniach. Och, zapomniałam jeszcze o tej wiedźmie, Grecie, która za każdym razem, kiedy na nią zerkałam, miała to swoje dziwne obłąkanie w oczach. Kolejna psycholka. Świetnie.

Pojawił się Klaus, rytuał się rozpoczął…

Nie, nie, nie!

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wciąż trudno jest mi przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły całego zdarzenia. Pamiętałam, że w pewnym momencie pojawił się Stefan i ofiarował się za mnie. Przyjęłam z ulgą fakt, że Klaus się nie zgodził. Gdyby doszło do zamiany, mógłby nie dotrzymać danego mi słowa…

Pamiętam jeszcze, że tuż przed tym, jak przyszła kolej na mnie, pojawił się tam Damon. Pamiętam spojrzenie, jakie wymieniliśmy między sobą. Pamiętam, że coś próbował zrobić, powstrzymać to, co się dzieje, ale wtedy Greta użyła magii, by odrzucić go daleko do tyłu.

Miarka się wtedy przebrała. Jeśli ja miałam umrzeć, to ta suka też. Gdy tylko płomienie w moim pierścieniu zmalały, błyskawicznie doskoczyłam do niej i wbiłam kły w jej tętnicę, chcąc wypić jej krew do cna. Po raz pierwszy odczułam w sobie tak silnie ten morderczy instynkt, który w teorii powinien być moim stałym towarzyszem.

Nie dane mi było jednak dokończyć dzieła. Klaus oderwał mnie od czarownicy i spojrzał mi w oczy, przewrócił mnie na plecy i wbił drewniany kołek prosto w moje serce. Zanim ogarnęła mnie bezdenna ciemność, zdążyłam jeszcze odwrócić głowę w stronę Damona i, jak w zwolnionym tempie, zobaczyłam, jak na twarzy ma wyraz największego przerażenia i jak wykrzykuje jeszcze moje imię…

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:  
><strong>

**Tak, tak, CIĄG DALSZY naprawdę NASTĄPI:)  
><strong>

**To jeszcze nie koniec :)  
><strong>

**Do następnego rozdziału!  
><strong>

**I dziękuję bardzo za WSZYSTKIE KOMENTARZE, FAVy i SUBSKRYPCJE:):):)  
><strong>

**:*:*:*  
><strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant  
><strong>


	34. Part IV Sicut phoenix ex favilla R 33

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 33<strong>

Damon jako jedyny nie pojawił się na pogrzebie Johna Gilberta. Nie wyszedł z domu odkąd wrócił do niego z ciałem Marty, leżącym w tym momencie na jego łóżku, bez życia. Salvatore nie wypowiedział nawet słowa odkąd wykrzyczał jej imię, gdy Klaus przebił jej serce drewnianym kołkiem. Nie obchodziło go nawet, że objawy choroby, która następowała po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka, już zaczęły mu dokuczać. Kaszlał krwią, czuł się słaby jak nigdy dotąd i miał wysoką gorączkę, ale nie ruszył się ze swojej sypialni i nie spuścił wzroku z martwej Em. Czuł się tak, jakby wraz z nią umarł, jakby już w tym momencie choroba zabrała go z tego świata. Może nawet tak byłoby lepiej. Poza tym, bał się, że jeśli spuści ją choć na chwilę z oczu to ona… po prostu zniknie.

Wszyscy chodzili wokół niego jak na paluszkach. Tylko Stefan odkrył ranę na jego przedramieniu i zapewnił brata, że zrobi wszystko, żeby znaleźć lekarstwo. Do niego to nawet nie docierało. Nie obchodziło go lekarstwo. Wolałby już umrzeć.

Elena, kiedy się obudziła po rytuale, omijała dom Salvatore'ów szerokim łukiem. Wizyta mogłaby się dla niej źle skończyć, bo Damon miał jej w tym momencie za złe, że ona przeżyła i nawet nie została wampirem, a Marta zginęła. Między innymi to dlatego Stefan musiał zabrać pannę Gilbert z miejsca rytuału, już po tym, jak się zorientował, że Elijah ich zdradził i pomógł bratu uciec. Damona już tam wtedy dawno nie było. Dokończył dzieła Marty i zabił czarownicę, po czym zabrał stamtąd ciało ukochanej i wrócił do domu, nie bacząc na nic i nikogo. Nie zauważyłby, gdyby się waliło i paliło.

Blondie na wieść o śmierci przyjaciółki wpadła w rozpacz i natychmiast zjawiła się u Salvatore'ów. Kto by się spodziewał, że tak szybko zdążą się zaprzyjaźnić i Caroline aż tak przeżyje utratę Em? Owszem, zjawiła się na pogrzebie, ale zaraz potem wróciła do domu i nie wychodziła z niego ani nie przyjmowała nikogo. Przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało, bo w praktyce siedziała przez cały czas w salonie Salvatore'ów i płakała, po raz pierwszy odczuwając, jak bardzo boli odejście kogoś bliskiego, kiedy emocje są spotęgowane.

Kiedy Stefan raz na jakiś czas wchodził do sypialni brata, żeby sprawdzić, jak on się czuje, za każdym razem miał łzy w oczach, kiedy patrzył na ciało Em. Podobnie jak Caroline, a nawet jeszcze mocniej od niej czuł, jakby stracił siostrę, a nie przyjaciółkę.

To właśnie on uratował Damona, kiedy za którymś razem przyszedł i zastał go stojącego w pełnym słońcu, przy odsłoniętych zasłonach i bez dziennego pierścienia.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, stary. Nie rób z siebie pieprzonego Romea! Powiedziałem, że znajdę lekarstwo i tak właśnie będzie! Wiesz dobrze, że Marta nie chciałaby, żebyś zginął. Chcesz, żeby jej ofiara poszła na marne?!

Damon nie odpowiedział, tylko zgromił go wzrokiem. Chciał znów spróbować, ale nie udało mu się, bo wtedy Stefan zamknął go w lochu.

A potem zaczęły się halucynacje. Czasami widział w nich Katherine i, co było dziwne, czuł się prawie tak, jak wtedy, kiedy jeszcze wariował na jej punkcie jako człowiek. Tak było do momentu, kiedy pojawiała się postać Marty i uśmiechała się do niego smutno, mówiła mu, że Katherine tylko się nim wtedy bawiła... Jedynie omamy pozwalały mu na to, by mógł Em znów objąć i poczuć, że ona odpowiada na jego uścisk. Jednak, kiedy próbował ją pocałować, odsuwała się albo po prostu rozpływała w powietrzu. Nie był w stanie się zorientować, że widzi jako Martę Caroline, która wypuściła go z lochu; że to jej mówi, że ją kocha i że nie może sobie wybaczyć, że wcześniej jej tego nie powiedział.

Za pierwszym razem Care nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie mogła się tego spodziewać. Najwyraźniej Marta zdołała jednak zdobyć serce Salvatore'a. Kto by pomyślał, że on w ogóle je ma?

Co jakiś czas Caroline rozmawiała przez telefon z Eleną, która martwiła się o zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne starszego Salvatore'a. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli Stefan nie wynajdzie jednak skądś lekarstwa, to i jego brata będzie trzeba wkrótce pożegnać.

Kiedy halucynacje się nasiliły, Damon zaczął błąkać się po mieście i właściwie nieświadomie napadać na boku ducha winnych ludzi. Wszędzie widział Martę i próbował ją dogonić, ale nie mógł. Wszyscy natomiast próbowali go znaleźć i sprowadzić do domu. Salvatore nie zdawał sobie także oczywiście sprawy z tego, że szukała go także policja, bo szeryf Forbes już wiedziała o tym, że jest wampirem.

Ostatecznie na Damona trafił Jeremy i zaprowadził go do Mystic Grilla. To tam dotarła także policja i…Szeryf zamiast do wampira strzeliła przypadkowo do młodego Gilberta. Salvatore zdążył w ostatniej chwili zniknąć, a zaraz pojawiła się tam Caroline, która bezskutecznie próbowała własną krwią ratować Jeremy'ego…

Elena znalazła potem Damona i przyprowadziła go do domu. Kazał się koniecznie położyć na łóżku przy Marcie, nie chciał się już od niej oddalać. Na wszelki wypadek nawet wyciągnął drewniany kołek z jej ciała i kazał Elenie przybić kołkiem jego serce, gdyby mu się pogorszyło.

W tym samym czasie Stefan w końcu dowiedział się przez Bonnie od duchów czarownic, że Klaus może mieć jakiś związek z lekarstwem dla Damona. Czym prędzej udał się do Pierwotnej Hybrydy, to znaczy do mieszkania Alarika. W ten właśnie sposób Klaus mógł dotrzymać słowa danego Marcie, a jednocześnie mieć z tego własne korzyści. W końcu to młodszy, a nie starszy Salvatore zjawił się u niego, więc umowa z panną Zalewską w tej sytuacji go nie obowiązywała…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

- Damonie, musisz się stąd wreszcie ruszyć. Moja mama mówi, że będziemy musieli jakoś powiadomić rodzinę Marty o jej śmierci... - Damon usłyszał za sobą głos Caroline, ale go zignorował. Od momentu, w którym Katherine przyniosła dla niego lekarstwo okupione ofiarą jego brata, wydawało mu się, że znajduje się w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, już nic do niego nie docierało. Zdrowy, znów nie opuszczał swojej sypialni i cały czas siedział przy łóżku, na którym wciąż leżało ciało Em.

Aż się wzdrygnął, kiedy poczuł dłoń Care na swoim ramieniu.

- Nie tylko tobie jej brakuje. – Słyszał łamiący się głos Blondie. Nie odwrócił się w jej stronę, po prostu pozwalał jej mówić, najwyraźniej tego potrzebowała. – Wiesz, kiedy Stefan podawał mi ją za wzór, kiedy miałam na początku problem z kontrolą, to szczerze jej nie znosiłam… Potem jednak, kiedy ją poznałam, poczułam się tak, jakbyśmy były przyjaciółkami od zawsze… Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, jak fantastycznie bawiłyśmy się razem w Nowym Jorku… - W tym momencie z gardła panny Forbes wydobył się szloch i przez dłuższy czas nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Zamiast tego stała obok Damona i ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach patrzyła na martwą przyjaciółkę. Podała Salvatore'owi szklankę napełnioną burbonem, a swoją szybko opróżniła.

On natomiast dopiero po dłuższej chwili zarejestrował, że ma w ręku alkohol i jednym haustem wypił swoją porcję. Od razu poczuł, że potrzebuje więcej. Bez słowa wstał i skierował się na dół po całą butelkę. Brakowało mu jego kumpla do picia, bo Alarik razem z Jenną od momentu powrotu z martwych Jeremy'ego pilnowali chłopaka nieustannie. Tym razem musiała mu wystarczyć Blondie. Przynajmniej prawie że rozumiała, co on czuje. Przyszła za nim na dół i zaczęli na zmianę opróżniać najpierw jedną butelkę burbona, zaraz potem następną. Nie rozmawiali, tylko Caroline prowadziła monolog o tym, jak to było na tym wyjeździe z Martą do Nowego Jorku. Wreszcie dowiedział się, skąd znalazło się w jego telefonie nagranie z ich występu na karaoke. Im bardziej topił się w alkoholu, tym większe miał wrażenie, że Em jest gdzieś razem z nim. Wyobrażał sobie na przykład, jak gromi go wzrokiem i opiera ręce na biodrach, wściekła, że nie potrafi znaleźć lepszego sposobu na radzenie sobie z problemami niż spicie się na umór. Od razu czuł się lepiej.

* * *

><p>Żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy z tego, że kiedy oni siedzieli w salonie i pogrążali się w morzu alkoholu, ciało Marty stopniowo, bardzo powoli, traciło papierową bladość zmarłej, a nabierało żywszych kolorów. Dziura w sercu powstała po wbiciu kołka sama się zasklepiła. Em wyglądała już zdrowo i całkiem normalnie, a nawet jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła się poruszać jakby oddychała. W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, Marta otworzyła oczy, jakby budząc się po nocnym koszmarze.<p> 


	35. Rozdział 34

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson/Glee Cast – **_I What Doesn't Kill You_

**Glee Cast – **_I'm Still Standing_

**Jason Mraz/Glee Cast – **_I Won't Give Up_

**Taylor Swift - **_Eyes Open_

**Florence & The Machine/Glee Cast - **_Shake It Out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 34<strong>

Obudziłam się z tego samego koszmaru, który prześladował mnie często od czasu przemiany. Tym razem jednak trwało to dłużej niż zwykle. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy musiałam je przetrzeć kilka razy, żeby coś w ogóle zobaczyć.

Czułam się… dziwnie. Musiałam włożyć trochę wysiłku, żeby unieść się na łokciach. Wtedy zakręciło mi się w głowie i natychmiast upadłam z powrotem na poduszki. Dopiero kolejna próba zakończyła się sukcesem.

Zorientowałam się, że jestem na łóżku w sypialni Damona, całkowicie ubrana. Było ciemno, nie świeciło się żadne światło, a zasłony zostały zasłonięte.

Z trudem podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, a potem wstałam z posłania. Znów świat zawirował wokół mnie i musiałam się przytrzymać nocnego stolika, żeby się wyprostować. Miałam wrażenie, jakby przejechał po mnie czołg albo jakbym wpadła do pralki z wyżymaczką. Wszystko, absolutnie wszystko mnie bolało. Już zapomniałam jak to kiedyś było…

Bardzo powoli, stawiając niepewnie krok za krokiem, ruszyłam w stronę łazienki. W tym momencie cieszyłam się, że jestem akurat w sypialni Damona, bo zdążyłam ją doskonale poznać i bez trudu mogłam poruszać się po niej w ciemnościach, nawet mając tak osłabione zmysły jak w tym momencie. Normalnie widziałabym wszystko jak kot, ale wtedy było to najzwyczajniej w świecie niemożliwe. A jednak zdziwiło mnie, że spałam w tym miejscu, bo przecież ostatnie, co pamiętałam, to własną wściekłość, kiedy Damon podał swoją krew Elenie. Obiecałam sobie wtedy, że wrócę do własnej sypialni, szczególnie, że udało mi się wytrwać w postanowieniu i nie ulec urokowi Salvatore'a od momentu rozpoczęcia naszego zakładu.

Co się stało, że zasnęłam? Ktoś skręcił mi kark? Przecież powinnam to pamiętać!

Włączyłam podświetlenie lustra łazienkowego i zdębiałam. Wyglądałam jak półtora nieszczęścia: włosy miałam skołtunione i sterczące na wszystkie strony, a twarz i ubranie pokryte sadzą i… błotem? Do tego pod brudem byłam jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Nie było nawet mowy o tym, żebym mogła się dłużej oglądać w tym stanie. Niewiele myśląc, ściągnęłam z siebie nienadające się już do niczego ciuchy i wkroczyłam pod prysznic. Gorący strumień wody rozgrzewał moje ciało, jednocześnie zmywając z niego brud i dziwne napięcie, jakie mi towarzyszyło od obudzenia. Momentalnie poczułam się o wiele lepiej.

* * *

><p>Damona obudził szum prysznica w łazience w jego sypialni. Normalnie może nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ale w stanie, w jakim się przed chwilą znajdował, każdy dźwięk nabierał większej mocy. Dlatego właśnie to zabrzmiało, jakby znajdował się tuż przy wodospadzie i słuchał jego charakterystycznego dudnienia. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Naprzeciwko niego, na kanapie, spała Caroline. Znajdowali się na dole, w salonie. Co oni tu robili? Przecież dopiero co siedział dzień i noc przy ciele Marty…<p>

Właśnie! Musiał tam natychmiast wracać! Jeśli odejdzie stamtąd choć kawałeczek, to ją zabiorą i spalą na proch, żeby oddać ją w tej postaci rodzinie… Przecież nie mógł im na to pozwolić!

Dzięki tej świadomości wytrzeźwiał jeszcze szybciej niż zwykle. Ruszył w stronę głównych schodów i przy okazji potrącił pustą butelkę po burbonie, co spowodowało, że spadła z ławy na podłogę. Ten odgłos obudził Blondie, ale się tym w ogóle nie przejął.

Im bardziej zbliżał się do swojej sypialni, tym głośniejszy był szum prysznica. Zaczęło się w nim gotować, że ktoś tak po prostu wkroczył na jego prywatny teren. Był głęboko przekonany, że to Katherine i zamierzał ostatecznie ją wykurzyć ze swojego domu, zapominając zupełnie, że gdyby nie zjawiła się z lekarstwem dla niego, to pewnie już by nie żył.

Jego najgorsze obawy ziściły się, kiedy wkroczył do sypialni, a tam z jego łóżka zniknęło ciało Marty! Szlag go trafił i zaraz skręcił do łazienki, gdzie stanął jak wryty. To nie Katherine, lecz właśnie Em brała u niego prysznic. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, więc przybliżył się i zatrzymał dopiero obok niej, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. A jednak, znał jej ciało prawie tak samo dobrze, jak swoje własne, więc nie mógł się mylić. Każda krzywizna jej postaci, każda krągłość, każda linia się zgadzała. Do tego spływała z niej gorąca woda, a jej skóra i piękne, długie brązowe włosy lśniły wręcz zdrowiem i kolorem. Gdyby nie był tak oszołomiony i zdumiony, pewnie natychmiast zesztywniałby na ten widok.

W końcu udało mu się wydobyć z siebie okrzyk zdumienia.

- Marta!

Dziewczyna, która do tego momentu miała zamknięte oczy, aż podskoczyła na dźwięk jego głosu i natychmiast uniosła powieki i spojrzała w jego stronę. W naturalny dla siebie sposób, w pierwszym odruchu zasłoniła się dłońmi - zawsze żartował z powodu tej jej wstydliwości, do której w ogóle nie miała powodów.

- Damon! – odpowiedziała okrzykiem na jego okrzyk i jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Dlaczego krzyczymy?!

Wydawała się całkowicie zdezorientowana i nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. To jednak naprawdę była ona! Wzrok go nie mylił! A nawet, jeśli to była jakaś głupia, pijacka wizja, zamierzał w pełni ją wykorzystać…

Ogarnęło go takie poczucie szczęścia i tak wielka radość, że nawet się nie zastanawiał, tylko w ubraniu wkroczył do niej pod prysznic i wziął ją w ramiona. Przyciskał ją do siebie tak mocno, że gdyby nie była wampirzycą, to mógłby ją zgnieść. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, chociaż wydawało mu się, że ostatnie łzy popłynęły mu z oczu, kiedy czuwał przy jej martwym ciele zaraz po tym, jak przyniósł ją do domu po rytuale.

Odsunął się od niej tylko na ułamek sekundy, żeby ująć jej twarz w dłonie. Badał palcami jej rysy, dotykiem przypominał sobie delikatność jej skóry. Sprawdzał, czy rzeczywiście mu się to tylko nie przyśniło, bo wydawało się takie realne… To nie mógł być sen… Chyba nie był to nawrót halucynacji, jakie prześladowały go, kiedy był w gorączce?

Nie mógł nie przeprowadzić na niej ostatniej próby. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, pocałował ją tak, jak konający z pragnienia człowiek dopada do źródła wody. Gdyby to był tylko sen, nie mógłby nic poczuć, a ona by zniknęła zanim jeszcze otworzyłby oczy. Tymczasem, kiedy dotknął językiem czubka jej języka, usłyszał jak jęknęła i wtedy odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Położyła mu dłonie najpierw na ramionach, a potem zarzuciła mu je na szyję i zaczęła wplatać palce w jego włosy.

Była cała mokra i w tym momencie absolutnie gotowa, czuł to. U niego też oszołomienie i zaskoczenie w końcu minęło i pozostało jedynie obudzone przez pocałunek pożądanie.

Najprawdopodobniej zaraz zrzuciłby z siebie mokre ciuchy i zaczął się z nią kochać pod prysznicem, w strumieniu gorącej wody, ale w tym właśnie momencie usłyszeli za sobą krzyk Caroline.

- A, moje oczy! – kiedy odwrócili się oboje, Care zakrywała sobie twarz dłońmi, jakby chciała zapomnieć o tym, co właśnie zobaczyła. – Chyba już zawsze będzie mnie prześladować ta wizja. Damonie, co ci odbiło?!

Marta, z przerażeniem w oczach, natychmiast schowała się za nim, wyłączyła wodę i sięgnęła po duży, kąpielowy ręcznik. Owinęła się nim i wyszła spod prysznica. Salvatore podążył za nią i zorientował się, że sytuacja zaczyna go bawić coraz bardziej. Blondie najwyraźniej nie zauważyła, z kim właśnie obściskiwał się pod prysznicem.

Chwilę trwało, zanim Caroline zerknęła na niego przez palce i potem całkiem odsunęła dłonie od twarzy i posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Możesz sobie do woli zapominać o Marcie z każdą wysoką brunetką, jaka ci się tylko nawinie, ale nie wykrzykuj przy tym imienia mojej przyjaciółki, żeby mnie zmylić i żebym myślała, że to rzeczywiście ona! – Wciąż nie spojrzała w stronę Em. Jej zaś oczy robiły się z każdą chwilą większe i większe, aż w końcu zdobyła się, żeby powiedzieć:

- Care, ale o co ci chodzi? Przecież to ja, Marta!

* * *

><p>Care w końcu spojrzała w moją stronę i w tym momencie zaczęła gapić się na mnie jak cielę na malowane wrota. Zauważyłam w jej oczach błysk przerażenia, przyłożyła dłonie do ust i wyraźnie nie mogła zupełnie uwierzyć, że mnie widzi.<p>

Zdziwiła mnie bardzo jej reakcja. Zrozumiałabym, gdybym wciąż była naga, w ramionach Damona, ale przecież zanim zdążyła mnie zobaczyć wyraźnie udało mi się zakryć.

W ogóle cała ta sytuacja wydawała się po prostu absurdalna. Najpierw obudziłam się i wyglądałam jakby mnie przejechał czołg, potem Damon przyglądał mi się, mając w oczach obłęd pomieszany z… No z czym właśnie? Nie potrafiłam tego określić. Następnie pocałunek, który mnie powalił wręcz na łopatki i który ewidentnie prowadził do bardzo interesującego finału… Moje ciało jak zwykle zdradziło mnie i kazało zapomnieć o tym, że jestem wściekła na Salvatore'a… W końcu Caroline, która nas przyłapała _in flagranti_, a wydawało jej się, że zamiast mnie była tu jakaś obca dziewczyna. I jeszcze na dodatek nie mogła uwierzyć, że mnie widzi. O co w tym, do diabła, chodziło?!

Naprawdę nie rozumiałam tego, co miało miejsce. Trochę to trwało, jak Care patrzyła na mnie, jakby zobaczyła ducha (co, tak w ogóle, musiało być zaraźliwe, bo Damon na początku też zachował się podobnie, tylko że zaraz się na mnie rzucił. Jeszcze, zanim mnie pocałował, to jeszcze ściskał mnie tak mocno, że gdybym była zwykłym człowiekiem, to pokruszyłby mi chyba wszystkie żebra). W tym czasie zdążyłam się zorientować, że z całej postaci Salvatore'a ścieka woda – czemu nie można było się dziwić, w końcu wlazł do mnie pod prysznic w pełnym ubraniu! Żeby czymś zająć ręce, rzuciłam mu większy ręcznik z półki przy ścianie. Złapał go instynktownie, bo podobnie jak Care wgapiał się, jakbym była jakąś zjawą czy widziadłem. Reakcja Caroline musiała mu uświadomić, że coś się nie zgadza. Tylko, że ja nie miałam pojęcia, co to takiego!

W końcu jednak przyjaciółka zorientowała się, że nie rozpłynę się magicznie w powietrzu. Zaraz doskoczyła do mnie i uściskała mnie z całej siły, podskakując przy tym z radości.

- Em! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ty! Jak…Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe?!

Przyciśnięta tak mocno przez Care, musiałam podskakiwać razem z nią i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarł do mnie sens jej słów. Kiedy się ode mnie odsunęła na moment, podejrzliwie popatrzyłam na jedno i drugie i założyłam ręce na piersi.

- Jak co jest możliwe? O czym wy w ogóle mówicie?!

Szok, który pojawił się na ich twarzach, byłby pewnie nawet komiczny, gdybym tylko w tym momencie nie zrobiła się nagle wkurzona. Nienawidzę być niedoinformowana!

* * *

><p>Damon wymienił z Care serię niepewnych spojrzeń. Marta nie pamiętała całego rytuału! Sprawę tego, w jaki sposób nagle powstała z martwych, można było odłożyć na później.<p>

- A co pamiętasz jako ostatnie? – spytał Em, a w jego głosie słychać było swego rodzaju rezerwę.

Zmrużyła oczy i przez chwilę się zastanawiała.

- Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to jak byłam na ciebie wkurzona na maksa za to, że dałeś Elenie napić się swojej krwi przed rytuałem, a co?

Oczy Caroline zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- A…ale… przecież… - Nie dokończyła, bo nie wiedziała, co mogłaby na to powiedzieć.

Marta zmroziła ich oboje wzrokiem.

- To naprawdę fantastycznie, że chcecie uchylić przede mną rąbka tajemnicy… - Wciąż trzymając ręce na piersi, przeszła obok nich i zanim opuściła sypialnię Damona, odezwała się. – Proponuję, żebyście wspólnie znaleźli jakieś wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji, w czasie, kiedy będę się ubierać. Będę na dole za dziesięć minut.

* * *

><p>Normalnie potrzebowałabym tylko pięciu, ale tym razem nie miałam okazji nawet wysuszyć włosów ręcznikiem, więc musiało to potrwać trochę dłużej. Nie mogłam już znieść tej konsternacji na ich twarzach oraz faktu, że żadne z nich nie chciało mi powiedzieć, co się stało.<p>

Kiedy wkroczyłam do sypialni, którą traktowałam do tej pory właściwie tylko jako garderobę, przyszło mi do głowy, że może któreś z nich skręciło mi kark z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu i dlatego milczą… W głowie mi dudniło od tych domysłów i czułam, że zaraz będę miała migrenę – chyba pierwszą od czasu przemiany.

Wysuszyłam włosy tak szybko, jak tylko się dało i w samym białym komplecie bielizny La Perla stanęłam pośrodku garderoby, zastanawiając się, co mogę na siebie włożyć. Kiedy przesunęłam dłonią po swoich żebrach, zorientowałam się, że bolą, podobnie, jak reszta moich stawów i mięśni. Zupełnie tak, jakbym zardzewiała, jak Blaszany Człowiek z Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz! Tyle, że to byłoby absolutnie bez sensu!

Zdecydowałam się nie zakładać niczego, co mogłoby niebezpiecznie ściskać mi bolące miejsca. Kiedy sięgnęłam po szpilki, zaraz musiałam cofnąć rękę, bo zakręciło mi się w głowie. Wysokie obcasy odpadały, nie utrzymałabym w nich równowagi. W ten sposób w dziewięć minut od opuszczenia sypialni Damona byłam ubrana w perłowe baleriny oraz turkusową, jerseyową sukienkę ISSA, która przylegała do ciała, ale przynajmniej była na tyle elastyczna, że nie było mowy o uciskaniu. Kiedy zobaczyłam się w dużym lustrze, uznałam, że wciąż czegoś brakuje, szczególnie, że nagła przeraźliwa bladość mojej skóry wcale nie minęła. Nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć ani bransoletki, ani kolczyków z lapis lazuli. Zerknęłam za okno i na szczęście był już wieczór, więc nie groziła mi śmierć od kontaktu ze światłem słonecznym. Jednak to, dlaczego moja niezbędna do życia biżuteria zniknęła, stanowiło kolejne pytanie, którego nie zamierzałam pozostawić bez odpowiedzi. Westchnęłam i sięgnęłam do pudełka z biżuterią po kolczyki i wisiorek z jasnoróżowymi kamieniami od Swarovskiego, w kształcie serduszek. Podsuszone, ale wciąż ciężkie i sięgające mi już do pasa włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone, by miały szansę wyschnąć do końca same.

Ubrana, poczułam się przede wszystkim pewniej. Nie miałabym ochoty dyskutować dalej z Care i Damonem, gdy było możliwe, że ręcznik opadnie, jeśli wykonam jakiś gwałtowniejszy ruch. Uznałam, że dałam im dość czasu na wymyślenie jakiejś sensownej wymówki i zeszłam na dół.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Bardzo Wam Wszystkim dziękuję za tyle komentarzy pod ostatnim rozdziałem:)

To jeszcze nie koniec, czeka nas jeszcze trochę przygód z udziałem Marty:)

Do następnego rozdziału!

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	36. Rozdział 35

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson/Glee Cast – **_I What Doesn't Kill You_

**Glee Cast – **_I'm Still Standing_

**Jason Mraz/Glee Cast – **_I Won't Give Up_

**Taylor Swift - **_Eyes Open_

**Florence & The Machine/Glee Cast - **_Shake It Out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 35<strong>

- Co?! To niemożliwe! – Z powodu rewelacji Damona i Caroline wypadła mi z ręki miska, do której zdołałam nałożyć sobie podwójną porcję sałatki cesarskiej. Kiedy zeszłam do kuchni poczułam się po prostu wściekle głodna, a teraz przez nich musiałam wymyślić coś innego. Skupiłam się przede wszystkim na tym, ponieważ postanowiłam całkowicie zignorować obecną dwójkę, która opowiadała jakieś totalne bzdury.

Caroline jeszcze próbowała wybrnąć z tego łagodnie, coś owijać w bawełnę, ale Damon najwyraźniej już całkiem otrząsnął się z szoku na mój widok. Wrócił do starego siebie i rzeczowym tonem, wprost oświadczył, że w czasie, którego nie pamiętam, oddałam się w ręce Klausa jako ofiara w rytuale i… zginęłam.

Wzięłam się pod boki i posłałam im wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Przecież tu jestem! Niby jak mogłabym zginąć, skoro żyję! – Spróbowałam pochylić się, żeby sprzątnąć sałatkę z marmurowej, kuchennej podłogi, ale jak tylko spróbowałam, pojawiły się kolejne zawroty głowy. Trudno, ktoś inny musiał się zająć uporządkowaniem tego.

Skoro nie mogłam zabrać się do ludzkiego jedzenia, wyciągnęłam z zamrażarki dwie butelki krwi zwierzęcej i wypiłam je jedną po drugiej, cały czas obserwując przy tym pozostałych. Caroline w tym momencie wyglądała raczej na zmartwioną, za to w Damonie jakby się gotowało. Już całkiem przeszła mu radość na mój widok, w tym momencie był po prostu wściekły na mnie za coś, czego nie rozumiałam i o czym nie miałam zielonego pojęcia.

- Ale to jest całkiem bez sensu! Niby dlaczego miałabym na własne życzenie dać się zabić?! – Wciąż nie mieściło mi się to w ogóle w głowie.

Salvatore nagle znalazł się tuż obok mnie i wyraźnie widziałam czającą się w jego lodowato błękitnych oczach furię.

- Może dlatego, że wiedziałaś, że Tyler mnie ugryzł podczas przemiany i nie chciałaś już beze mnie żyć? – spytał i wydawał się być całkowicie przekonany o swojej racji.

Na moment zdębiałam. Został ugryziony przez wilkołaka? To by znaczyło… Ale nie, no przecież powiedzieli, że „nie było mnie" przez całe trzy dni, to przecież w tym czasie już by także nie żył. Zmrużyłam oczy.

- A może masz o sobie za duże mniemanie? – odwarknęłam Damonowi. – Poza tym, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, nie udało ci się wykitować i jakoś jesteś cały i zdrowy…

W tym momencie usłyszałam, jak Care ciężko wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Zerknęłam w jej stronę.

- No co? Nie jest tak? Przecież widać, że coś kręci! Na pewno to on skręcił mi kark, żebym nie wtrącała się do tej całej afery i… - zaperzyłam się.

Mina Caroline jednak powstrzymała mnie przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej.

- Damon nie przeżył ot tak, po prostu. Stefan poszedł do Klausa po lekarstwo dla niego. Zdobył je, ale… Ale musiał wyjechać razem z nim…

Aż cofnęłam się i oparłam o blat kuchenny za sobą, bo bałam się, że zaraz ugną się pode mną kolana. Nie dlatego, że coś mnie zabolało, tylko dlatego, że w chwili, gdy Care wypowiedziała imię Pierwotnego, w mojej głowie coś wreszcie zaskoczyło. Wzrok miałam nagle zamglony i zamiast kuchni u Salvatore'ów widziałam się w zupełnie innym otoczeniu. Chwilę później, najzwyczajniej w świecie zemdlałam.

* * *

><p>- Myślisz, że tym razem… to już na dobre...? – Przerażenie w głosie Damona było wręcz namacalne, kiedy układał nieprzytomną Martę na sofie w salonie. Cała wściekłość na nią wyparowała z niego, kiedy straciła w kuchni przytomność i w ostatniej chwili zdążył ją złapać.<p>

- Nie, nie wydaje mi się… Popatrz, przecież oddycha. No i ani śladu skóry z papieru… - Care próbowała brzmieć optymistycznie, ale wcale się tak do końca nie czuła. Już raz straciła przyjaciółkę. Nie chciałaby, żeby to się powtórzyło, skoro tak krótko cieszyli się z odzyskania Em.

W tym momencie z ust Marty wydobył się dziwny jęk i chwilę trwało, aż jednak otworzyła oczy. Zdumiona, popatrzyła na nich, jak tak nad nią stali ze strachem widocznym w oczach.

- Co się stało?

- Odpłynęłaś na moment. – odpowiedziała jej Caroline z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. A jednak, wszystko było w porządku!

Marta spróbowała się podnieść, ale powstrzymały ją dłonie Damona, które ponownie popchnęły ją na poduszki.

- Nawet nie próbuj. – Jego głos był stanowczy. Na szczęście, ten jeden raz na milion, nie przeciwstawiła się. Zamiast tego przyłożyła dłoń do skroni i westchnęła ciężko.

- Już pamiętam. – Nie zauważyła, jak i Care, i Damon na te jej słowa odetchnęli z ulgą. – Nie wszystko, ale na pewno tę część z Klausem. – Zacisnęła szczęki, wyraźnie powstrzymując z trudem wściekłość. – Pieprzony sukinsyn mnie oszukał.

Nie chciała powiedzieć nic więcej, ale wyraźnie zaintrygowała pozostałych.

- Co masz na myśli? – dopytywała się Caroline.

Em wyglądała na raczej niechętną do przyznania się do czegoś. Omijała ich wzrokiem, a już szczególnie Damona.

- Nic takiego. – Próbowała ich zbyć.

Salvatore w tym momencie zaczął się domyślać, czego jego kochanie nie chciało wyjawić.

- Ależ, Słońce, chętnie posłuchamy… - Nie mógł powstrzymać tryumfalnego uśmieszku, kiedy usiadł na sofie i położył sobie jej nogi na kolanach. Nieświadomie zaczął przesuwać kciukiem po ich długości i wyczuł, jak wbrew sobie zadrżała pod jego dotykiem.

Caroline też nie chciała ustąpić. Zajęła miejsce na fotelu obok i popatrzyła na Em wyczekująco. Marta na ten widok przewróciła oczami i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem, ale na tyle niezrozumiale, że nawet ich wyostrzony, wampirzy słuch nie mógł pomóc.

- Co powiedziałaś? – Nie odpuszczała Care, coraz bardziej rozbawiona. W momencie, kiedy zagrożenie utraty przyjaciółki minęło, poczuła jak z jej barków opada jakiś niewidzialny ciężar. Em podniosła się na łokciach i posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie. Panna Forbes nawet się tym nie przejęła.

- Powiedziałam, że umowa z Klausem była taka, że idę jako ofiara do rytuału zamiast Jenny i…

Och, reszta była tak oczywista, że pozostała dwójka jednocześnie parsknęła śmiechem. To spowodowało, że Marta natychmiast się wkurzyła i wykorzystała ich moment nieuwagi, żeby podnieść się z sofy i wreszcie stanąć pewnie na dwóch nogach.

- I myślałaś, że w zamian Klaus tak po prostu da mi lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka, co nie, Słońce? – Salvatore także się podniósł i stanął tuż obok Em, zadowolony, że w butach na płaskich podeszwach jest od niego niższa i miał nad nią wreszcie widzialną przewagę. Wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie do momentu, aż podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Może i nie chciała się przyznać do tego na głos, ale bez trudu potrafił wyczytać z jej mowy ciała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Ogarnęło go ogromne zadowolenie.

Wtedy Caroline wstała z fotela i chrząknęła, dając o sobie znać. Kiedy oboje spojrzeli w jej stronę, odezwała się.

- W tej sytuacji… chyba zostawię was samych. – Jej domyślny uśmieszek rozbawił Damona, ale Marta posłała jej spojrzenie, którym błagała, by jednak została. Care to zauważyła i pokręciła przecząco głową. – Sądzę, że jest parę spraw, które musicie sobie w tej sytuacji wyjaśnić na osobności… - Podeszła do przyjaciółki i uścisnęła ją mocno, wciąż nie dowierzając, że jednak żyje. – Wpadnę jutro, żeby sprawdzić, jak się czujesz… - Ucałowała Em w policzek i już jej nie było.

* * *

><p>Przez moment gapiłam się bezmyślnie w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała Caroline. Jak ona śmiała mnie zostawić w tej sytuacji sam na sam z Damonem! Przecież wiedziała, że starałam się od niego odseparować i że całkiem nieźle mi szło aż do dnia rytuału. Wspierała mnie w tym wtedy! Co jej się nagle odmieniło, żeby mnie wpychać w paszczę lwa!<p>

Przecież moje ciało, które dopiero co narodziło się na nowo do życia, wrednie mnie zdradzało. I to na tyle wyraźnie, że Salvatore doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z walki, jaką toczyłam sama ze sobą. Sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność.

W sumie, po tym, co mi powiedzieli i co udało mi się szczątkowo przypomnieć, powinnam się cieszyć, że humor mu się polepsza. W końcu powstałam z martwych, chociaż wciąż zupełnie nie miałam pojęcia, jak do tego doszło!

Poczułam, jak Damon palcem unosi mój podbródek tak, że znów musiałam spojrzeć mu w oczy. Miałam w rację. Wyraźnie widziałam w nich satysfakcję.

- No to jak? Powiesz mi się wreszcie, co ci, do diabła, strzeliło do głowy, żeby dawać się Klausowi zabić? Bajeczka o zastąpieniu Jenny nie wystarczy, wiesz o tym.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Naprawdę, świat kręci się wokół Damona Salvatore'a, zapewniam. Wkurzyłam się na tego drania za to, że chciał przemienić Jennę tylko po to, żeby stworzyć sobie zapasowego wampira i potem też ją zabić. – Wciąż nie był przekonany. Nie dziwiłam się, ale i nie zamierzałam kapitulować. – Lekarstwo dla ciebie miało być… efektem ubocznym umowy. Sukinsyn sam o tym wspomniał i dał słowo, że, jeśli pojawisz się u niego, to dostaniesz je bez dodatkowych warunków. – W jego oczach odbijała się w tym momencie taka sama wściekłość, jaką i ja czułam. – Oczywiście, to Stefan musiał zechcieć się poświęcić… - Tak, jak się tego mogłam spodziewać, nastrój Damona natychmiast się pogorszył. – No właśnie, co my z nim zrobimy? Przecież nie zostawimy go na pastwę tego psychola…

Zacisnął zęby, po czym odezwał się stanowczym tonem.

- Co „my" z tym zrobimy? „My" nie zrobimy nic. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Klaus dowiedział się, że przeżyłaś jakimś cudem rytuał. Poradzę sobie ze znalezieniem brata… Zaraz, jak dowiemy się, co spowodowało, że powstałaś z martwych. - Znów przewróciłam oczami, ale wiedziałam, że przynajmniej co do niektórych rzeczy miał rację.

- To akurat można odłożyć na później. Nie mam zamiaru stać z boku i czekać, aż coś wymyślisz. Zgadzam się, Klaus nie może wiedzieć, że przeżyłam. Mogę z tobą nie jeździć na poszukiwania, ale i tak zamierzam brać w nich czynny udział! – Udało mi się zabrzmieć prawie tak samo stanowczo, jak on.

Tym razem to on przewrócił oczami.

- Już wystarczy za czynny udział to, że zachowałaś się jak kretynka, ofiarując się Klausowi w rytuale. Zdajesz sobie może sprawę z tego, przez jakie piekło przeszliśmy z tego powodu?

Wiedziałam, że chciał to powiedzieć, używając liczby pojedynczej. W ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Rozbawiło mnie to odrobinę, ale i uświadomiło wreszcie, że właśnie przeżyłam coś w rodzaju zmartwychwstania. Może nie do końca, bo nie stałam się znów człowiekiem, ale… żyłam. I zorientowałam się, jak bardzo to było cenne i że nie chcę już tracić ani sekundy, bo nie warto. I może mogłam odrobinę odpuścić…

Złapałam go z zaskoczenia, kiedy przyłożyłam dłoń do jego policzka. Już czas jakiś upłynął, odkąd zrobiłam to tak po prostu, z własnej woli. Najpierw się trochę zdziwił, ale zaraz przytulił twarz do wnętrza mojej dłoni.

- Cieszę się, że jednak przeżyłeś… - szepnęłam. – A jeszcze bardziej się cieszę, że mnie jakoś udało się wrócić…

Poczułam, jak bariera, którą zawsze się ode mnie próbował oddzielać, kruszy się odrobinę. Miałam tego dowód, kiedy w odpowiedzi na mój gest ujął moją twarz w obie dłonie i przyglądał mi się z dziwną powagą.

- Nie rób mi tego więcej… - mruknął. Ha! Użył liczby pojedynczej, a więc właściwie się przyznał, że to jemu było przede wszystkim beze mnie ciężko! W środku chciałam skakać z radości. Przecież o nic więcej nie chodziło mi w tym całym zakładzie niż o to, żeby przyznał, że mu właśnie w ogóle zależy…

Kiwnęłam mu głową na znak zgody i żeby nie mówił już nic więcej.

- Dobrze. A teraz… dosyć gadania… – Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i przesunęłam opuszkiem palca po jego wargach. Jego zazwyczaj lodowato błękitne oczy nabrały natychmiast znacznie intensywniejszego odcienia. Był ogromnie zadowolony z mojej ostatecznej kapitulacji, tego byłam pewna. Myślałam, że zaraz to wykorzysta i rzuci się na mnie podobnie jak niedawno pod prysznicem, ale tak się nie stało. Przez dłuższą chwilę czekałam, aż się zorientowałam, że to ja muszę zrobić pierwszy krok. Łajdak! Zamierzał mnie w ten sposób torturować! Jeszcze mogłam się rozmyślić, podręczyć go trochę…

Jednak moje pobudzone na nowo do życia ciało miało na ten temat całkowicie odmienne zdanie. Tak, jak wcześniej zwykły głód, tak w tym momencie ten drugi zaczął trawić mnie całą od środka. Nie mogłam dłużej czekać. To było tak, jakbym sama dla siebie potrzebowała dowodu na to, że jednak wciąż istnieję. W końcu to ja go pocałowałam, ale oczywiście, najpierw musiałam wznieść oczy do góry, jakby prosząc Boga o cierpliwość. Możliwe, że właśnie popełniałam duży błąd… Ale, co z tego? Przeżyłam! Zdecydowanie powinnam w swojej filozofii kierować się zasadą _Carpe diem_!

Damon odpowiedział mi natychmiast, przyciskając mnie do całej długości swojego ciała. Jęknęłam, kiedy dotknął wciąż bolących mnie miejsc. Wtedy na moment się odsunął i posłał mi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

Zamrugałam oczami i przesunęłam językiem po spierzchniętych wargach.

- To nic takiego. Pewnie w końcu przejdzie, ale po tej całej mumifikacji wszystko mnie boli…

Nie wiedziałam, czy mi się to tylko zdawało, że zobaczyłam w jego oczach smutek. Chciał odsunąć się wtedy jeszcze bardziej, ale mu nie pozwoliłam i natychmiast przyciągnęłam jego twarz do swojej. Poddał się, czego przecież mogłam się spodziewać. Poczułam jeszcze, jak bardzo ostrożnie, jakbym była ze szkła, bierze mnie na ręce, nie przerywając pocałunku ani na moment. _Och, tego właśnie było mi trzeba…_ - pomyślałam i po omacku zaczęłam rozpinać mu koszulę.

Zdecydowanie, czasami warto było w końcu odpuścić…

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział już niedługo (prawie napisany;)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	37. Rozdział 36

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Bruno Mars/Glee Cast – **_Locked Out of Heaven_

**Sara Bareilles/Glee Cast – **_Love Song_

**Glee Cast – **_I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams_

**Glee Cast – **_Halo/Walking On Sunshine_

**Demi Lovato/Glee Cast – **_Give Your Heart a Break_

**The Script – **_Hurricanes_

**The Script – **_Glowing_

**The Script – **_Science & Faith_

**Maroon 5 –**_ Payphone_

**Sky Fereira – **_Obsession_

**Pink – **_Try_

**Michael Bublé – **_The More I See You_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 36<strong>

**_Dwa miesiące później_**

- To się robi po prostu nieznośne! – Care wzniosła ręce do góry w geście zdecydowanie wyrażającym bezsilność.

Na początku nie zrozumiałam, o co jej chodzi.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytałam znad półki sklepowej, z której wrzucałam do koszyka opakowania z jednorazowymi kubeczkami. – Bo chyba nie mówisz o urodzinowej imprezie Eleny…

Caroline zmrużyła oczy z irytacji.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Jeśli chodzi o to, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – W końcu planowałyśmy to przyjęcie od dwóch tygodni. – Mówię o tobie i Damonie!

Uniosłam wysoko brwi ze zdumienia.

- Co ze mną i Damonem? – Parsknęłam śmiechem, widząc jej minę.

- Zadzwonił do ciebie chyba po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut!

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją.

- Wierz mi, już wielokrotnie próbowałam mu przemówić do rozumu. Zrobił się taki nadopiekuńczy po aferze z rytuałem. Przecież już dobę bo przebudzeniu nic mnie nie bolało i od tamtego czasu ani razu nie zemdlałam. Wręcz przeciwnie: czuję się silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek! Szlag mnie już trafia przez tę nieustanną chęć kontroli, ale upiera się przy swoim, drań jeden.

Care przewróciła na to oczami.

- Jeśli chodzi o to, to się nie dziwię… Jednak on przekracza już wszelkie granice… Przy okazji, powiedz mi wreszcie, ustaliliście już, na czym stoicie? – Omijałam ją wzrokiem i udawałam, że jestem nagle ogromnie zainteresowana kolorami papierowych serwetek. – Em, nie wymigasz się!

W końcu spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę. Uznałam, że najlepszą formą obrony jest atak.

- Tak? A co z tobą i Tylerem? Krążycie wokół siebie od miesięcy!

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy!

- Ależ ma! – zaczęłyśmy się przekrzykiwać i dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałyśmy się, że jesteśmy w publicznym miejscu i stanowimy źródło rozrywki dla wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w sklepie. Kiedy zdałyśmy sobie z tego sprawę, wymieniłyśmy między sobą spojrzenia i zaraz roześmiałyśmy się obie.

Odczekałyśmy z kontynuowaniem tej rozmowy do momentu, kiedy włożyłyśmy do bagażnika mojego mustanga zakupy na imprezę.

- To jak? – Wiedziałam, że Care jednak nie ustąpi.

- Nie, niczego nie ustaliliśmy. – odpowiedziałam jej w końcu, żeby wreszcie dała mi spokój. Ona jednak popatrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. Mogłam się spodziewać, że tak łatwo z nią nie pójdzie. – Nie było jakoś na to czasu… - palnęłam.

W odpowiedzi Caroline zaczęła się śmiać tak, że aż łzy jej popłynęły z oczu.

- Nie było czasu! Od dwóch miesięcy spędzacie ze sobą większą część dnia, sypiacie ze sobą każdej nocy, a nie było czasu na to, żeby wreszcie określić, kim dla siebie jesteście?!

Zmrużyłam oczy, zirytowana z powodu takiej a nie innej oceny sytuacji. Szczególnie, że była bezbłędna.

- Bo… nie było takiej potrzeby. Najprościej powiedzieć, że… jesteśmy razem. Bez żadnych etykietek.

Uniosła brwi, posyłając mi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę? To czemu wciąż kręci się wokół niego ta cała Andie?

Zacisnęłam szczęki na samą myśl o byłej kochance Damona.

- Wszystko mam pod kontrolą. – wycedziłam przez zęby. Zaintrygowało ją to. Wiedziałam, że znów mi nie odpuści, jeśli nie uściślę swojej wypowiedzi. – To znaczy, użyłam na niej hipnozy, żeby nawet nie próbowała przystawiać się do niego…

Care parsknęła śmiechem.

- A nie wspominałaś mi czasem kiedyś, że jeszcze zagroziłaś Damonowi, że go wykastrujesz, jeśli się do niej zbliży?

Moje oczy zrobiły się cieniutkie jak szparki, kiedy wymierzyłam w nią palec wskazujący.

- Po pierwsze, użyłam wtedy dosadniejszego słownictwa. Po drugie, Caroline Forbes, kiedy ci się do tego przyznawałam, byłam mocno wstawiona, więc nie masz prawa mi tego wypominać! Poza tym, przysięgałaś, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz! – W odpowiedzi uniosła jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Owszem, jestem zazdrosna, ale mam do tego absolutne prawo.

- A owszem, masz. – przytaknęła. – Dlatego też wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu pozwalasz mu na kontakty z tą całą Andie…

Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem.

- „Ta cała Andie" jest niestety dziennikarką śledczą i pomaga nam w sprawdzaniu informacji o możliwym pobycie Stefana i Klausa. Wiesz, tych, które dostajemy od twojej mamy…

Przyjaciółka wreszcie przyjęła takie wyjaśnienie.

- Rozumiem. I nie boisz się, że będzie próbował wykorzystać sytuację?

Moja twarz w tym momencie wyrażała ogromną satysfakcję.

- Nie ma do tego żadnych powodów… - Uśmiechnęłam się do swoich myśli. Już dawno postarałam się, żeby Salvatore nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty na to, żeby interesować się innymi kobietami. Od dnia, w którym powróciłam do żywych, nie dawałam mu do tego żadnej okazji…

- Dobra, nie musisz już nic więcej mówić! Znowu przekręcasz na nadgarstku tę bransoletkę! Zawsze to robisz, jak o nim myślisz! Niestety, domyślam się szczegółów… Pamiętaj, że DWA razy miałam tę wątpliwą przyjemność was nakryć…

Kiedy przypominały mi się nasze wspólne chwile z Damonem, za każdym razem zaczynałam instynktownie obracać na nadgarstku złotą bransoletkę, którą dostałam od niego. Razem z pierścionkiem na lewej ręce stanowiła moją podstawową ochronę przed światłem słonecznym. Zastąpiła mi wcześniejszą, odebraną przez czarownicę Gretę, biżuterię z lapis lazuli. Oba nowe dzieła sztuki jubilerskiej dostałam od Salvatore'a niedługo po moim „zmartwychwstaniu" – po tym, jak „musieliśmy" spędzić cały tydzień w łóżku, żeby nie ryzykować, że wyjdę na światło słoneczne i zostanie ze mnie jedynie kupka popiołu.

- Hej, nic na to nie poradzę! – odpowiedziałam Care, kiedy zorientowałam się, że miała rację.

- A ja wolałabym, żeby nie prześladowały mnie wizje mojej bliskiej przyjaciółki oraz mojego eks w łóżku…

Parsknęłam śmiechem, widząc, jak się skrzywiła z odrazą. Mruknęłam do siebie:

- Akurat dzisiaj to było na głównych schodach…

Usłyszała to i posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie, na widok którego wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Coś chciała jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zadzwonił jej telefon.

- Halo? Cześć mamo… - I już wiedziałam, że mamy kolejny trop.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dostałam przez Care wiadomość od szeryf Forbes postanowiłam szybko wrócić do domu. Przyjaciółka powiedziała, że sama zadzwoni do Eleny, żeby jej także przekazać najnowsze informacje.

Zostawiłam Caroline zaraz kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się Tyler i poczułam się odrobinę tak, jakbym nie istniała. Poza tym, od czasu rytuału miałam z wilkołakiem na pieńku i wolałam trzymać się od niego z daleka, żebyśmy nie stanowili dla siebie zagrożenia. Obwiniałam go za ugryzienie Damona i raczej się nie zapowiadało na to, żebyśmy mogli więcej niż jedynie tolerować się nawzajem. Lockwood denerwował mnie jeszcze dodatkowo, bo było w nim coś takiego, co powodowało, że czasami kojarzył mi się ze wszystkimi gnojkami, na których polowałam. To było takie niejasne, ale niedające także spokoju wrażenie.

Wkroczyłam do rezydencji, ale nie wezwałam Salvatore'a, tylko przeniosłam torby z zakupami na ławę w salonie. Mimo doskonałego słuchu raczej wyczułam niż usłyszałam, że Damon znalazł się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

- Jak tam zakupy z Blondie? – Na te słowa zaraz odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Natychmiast moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech. Salvatore był nagusieńki, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, a przy tym ociekał wodą i pianą. Przy tym zdawało się, że absolutnie nie przejmował się tym, jak wygląda i że zalewa perski dywan.

Może i byłam już przyzwyczajona do oglądania go w stroju Adama, ale jego niesłychana wręcz pewność siebie i buta sprawiały, że w tym momencie sytuacja wydawała mi się komiczna.

Oczywiście, nie mógł mi odpuścić, szczególnie, że lustrowałam go wzrokiem odrobinę dłużej niż powinnam.

- Widzisz coś, na co masz ochotę? – spytał z uśmieszkiem, od którego zawsze miękły mi kolana.

Przygryzłam wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać i rzuciłam mu koc, który leżał na oparciu fotela.

- Być może… Jednak dzisiaj nasz plan dnia musi ulec drobnym poprawkom. – odparłam, kiedy już byłam pewna, że mój głos będzie brzmieć normalnie. Do diabła, tyle było do zrobienia, a ja, chociaż rano zaliczyliśmy aż trzy rundy genialnego seksu, znowu miałam na niego ochotę!

Przewrócił oczami, kiedy owijał się kocem. Wyglądał na równie zawiedzionego z sytuacji co ja.

- A cóż może być na tyle ważne, żebyśmy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na szybki numerek na stole w salonie? – Praktycznie zwerbalizował moje myśli.

Podeszłam do niego, pogładziłam go po policzku i, żeby nie zaczął się dąsać jak mały chłopiec, pocałowałam go szybko i mocno na powitanie. Próbował mnie do siebie przycisnąć i uniemożliwić mi ucieczkę, udało mi się jednak od niego odsunąć.

- A co powiesz na cynk od szeryf Forbes dotyczący miejsca pobytu Klausa i Stefana?

To jednak wzbudziło jego zainteresowanie.

- Co tym razem?

Wyciągnęłam kartkę z kieszeni szortów i podałam mu ją.

- Memphis. Założę się, że za chwilę Elena zadzwoni, żeby także cię o tym powiadomić. – Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu, który zrobił się szczery dokładnie w momencie, kiedy usłyszeliśmy dzwonek telefonu Damona.

Miałam rację. Zaraz też, co jak zwykle spowodowało u mnie niesmak, Salvatore zadzwonił do Andie, żeby znalazła mu odpowiedni adres. Byłam w stanie to znieść tylko dlatego, że mówił do niej tak bezosobowym tonem, jak tylko się da. W naszej sypialni otworzyliśmy jedną z szaf, na której Salvatore powiesił mapę wschodnich stanów i do której przyczepialiśmy kolejne wiadomości o Stefanie.

- Po prawie dwóch miesiącach dowiemy się, że Stefan żyje sobie w Graceland… - mruknął, przyczepiając najświeższą notatkę do tablicy.

- Nie opowiadaj bzdur. – zganiłam go. – Przeniósł się do Tennessee, a nie siedział tam cały czas. Dobrze wiesz, że każdy z poprzednich tropów był trafiony. To, że możesz na ten temat mydlić oczy Elenie, nie znaczy, że i mnie. Jeśli nie chcesz tam jechać, ja to zrobię.

Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

- Ty – wskazał na mnie palcem, żeby jeszcze bardziej zaakcentować swoje słowa – jak już na początku ustaliliśmy, nigdzie nie jedziesz. Masz tutaj siedzieć na tyłku i nie narażać się na to, że Klaus dowie się, że obie z Eleną przeżyłyście rytuał. Znajdę sobie innego towarzysza na tę wycieczkę…

W oczywisty sposób natychmiast z irytacji przewróciłam oczami.

- Ale ja mam już dosyć bezczynnego czekania! – Postanowiłam pobić go jego własną bronią i grać nadąsaną małą dziewczynkę.

Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz zmienił taktykę i przyciągnął mnie do siebie tak, że stykaliśmy się nosami. Zezowałam w jego lodowato błękitne oczy i prawie poddałam się jego woli. Damon jednak postanowił mi osłodzić kapitulację.

- A co, jeśli obiecam, że będę dzwonić tylko co pół godziny?

Oho, Kontroler miał zmniejszyć poziom inwigilacji. Nie mogłabym tego odpuścić.

Zmarszczyłam jednak brwi, udając, że się nad tym zastanawiam.

- A może co godzinę? – próbowałam się targować. – I tak większość czasu spędzamy razem…

- Dobra… - Wzniósł oczy do góry, w prośbie o cierpliwość do mnie. Pomyślałam, że musiał podpatrzyć to u mnie. Zabawnie wtedy wyglądał. – Niech ci będzie. Jednak obiecujesz, że dzisiaj siedzisz w domu na tyłku i nie ruszasz się stąd, dopóki nie wrócę.

Uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha.

- To akurat nie będzie trudne. Za jakieś dwie godziny przyjedzie Caroline i będziemy szykować przyjęcie Eleny.

- Dwie godziny, mówisz? – Wsunął rękę z tyłu pod moją koszulkę i zaczął gładzić mi plecy, przy okazji sięgając do zapięcia stanika. Całe moje ciało automatycznie spięło się w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nastąpić. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty mu się opierać, wręcz przeciwnie. Przesunęłam dłonie po jego wciąż wilgotnym torsie, bardzo powoli, ale żeby w końcu sięgnąć karku i nachylić go trochę bardziej do siebie.

- Dwie godziny. – przytaknęłam. – Mówiłeś coś o szybkim numerku w salonie? – spytałam nagle schrypniętym głosem.

Wilczy uśmieszek znowu znalazł się na swoim miejscu.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. Ściana w sypialni będzie równie dobra.

Przejechałam językiem po wargach, wiedząc, na jaką mogę liczyć reakcję z jego strony.

- No to musisz mi pomóc, bo jedno z nas, tym razem ja, ma na sobie za dużo ubrań…

Przyciągnęłam jego głowę do swojej i pocałowałam go, jakbym wcale nie robiła tak przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Sześćdziesiąt pięknych, fascynujących, zwariowanych, pełnych seksu dni, które dla mnie mogłyby się zamienić w następne sześćset czy sześć tysięcy lat. Kiedy przycisnął mnie do wspomnianej ściany sypialni przez jakiś czas nie obchodził nas zupełnie świat zewnętrzny i problemy, jakie na nas w nim czekały.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział już napisany, będzie w ciągu tygodnia:)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	38. Rozdział 37

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Bruno Mars/Glee Cast – **_Locked Out of Heaven_

**Sara Bareilles/Glee Cast – **_Love Song_

**Glee Cast – **_I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams_

**Glee Cast – **_Halo/Walking On Sunshine_

**Demi Lovato/Glee Cast – **_Give Your Heart a Break_

**The Script – **_Hurricanes_

**The Script – **_Glowing_

**The Script – **_Science & Faith_

**Maroon 5 –**_ Payphone_

**Sky Fereira – **_Obsession_

**Pink – **_Try_

**Michael Bublé – **_The More I See You_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 37<strong>

Później tego dnia Alaric zawiózł Damona pod wskazany przez szeryf Forbes adres. Kiedy tylko wampir wysiadł z samochodu, zadzwonił jego telefon. Zignorował go. Przyjaciel okrążył auto i spytał:

- Elena? Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz jej, gdzie jesteśmy?

Salvatore popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

- Bo to tylko poszlaka. Nie chcę, by liczyła na więcej.

Rick wciąż nie rozumiał jego motywacji.

- Zawsze mieliśmy tylko poszlaki. Zrobiłeś ze mnie wspólnika.

Damon tym razem otwarcie już przewrócił oczami.

- A miałeś inne wyjście?

Alaric skrzywił się na pewne wspomnienie.

- Przecież i tak przez ostatnie miesiące non stop wypominasz mi, że twoja dziewczyna dała się zabić w rytuale w miejsce mojej.

Wampir zmrużył groźnie oczy.

- I tylko dlatego, że tu ze mną jesteś, do tej pory nie dokończyłem planu Klausa i nie przemieniłem Jenny.

Było to na tyle nieprawdopodobne, że Saltzman aż parsknął śmiechem.

- Akurat byś to zrobił i ryzykował, że Marta nie odezwie się do ciebie przez następne sto lat... – W tym momencie coś sobie uświadomił. – A propos… Dziwnie tu cicho…

Damon przytaknął.

- Właśnie. Za cicho…

Pierwszym znakiem było bezproblemowe wejście do domu przez Damona. Czyli na pewno właściciele byli martwi. Wielkie ślady krwi na ścianach korzytarza stanowiły poszlakę numer dwa. Natomiast martwe dwa ciała kobiet usadzone na kanapie w salonie zdecydowanie potwierdzały wszelkie możliwe przypuszczenia.

- Na pewno robota wampira. – mruknął Rick.

Damon, który przez ten czas utrzymywał twarz pokerzysty, odezwał się z całą pewnością:

- I to Stefana.

- Skąd wiesz?

Salvatore wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się, ogarniając wzrokiem całość dzieła zniszczenia, jakiego dopuścił się jego braciszek.

- To jego wizytówka. Nie bez powodu nazywano go Rozpruwaczem. W szale rozrywa ofiary na kawałki, a potem odczuwa wyrzuty sumienia. Tak już ma. Składa ciała do kupy. – Aby udowodnić swoje słowa, trącił butem nogę jednej z ofiar i jej głowa natychmiast odpadła.

- Do kupy? – Rick wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

- To z pewnością robota Stefana. – mruknął Damon.

Na zewnątrz był wręcz oazą spokoju. W środku skręcało go ze złości. Jego młodszy brat się wykoleił. Znowu. Miał na to wszelkie możliwe dowody i, co gorsza, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, dopóki go nie znajdzie.

Akurat w tym momencie rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Był tylko jeden nadawca, dla którego miał specjalnie spersonalizowany dzwonek. Za każdym razem, kiedy dzwoniła Marta, rozlegał się refren „So emotional" w jej wykonaniu. Kiedyś, gdy nie było jej w domu, z nudów skonwertował go sobie z filmiku, który od niej dostał. Zawsze, kiedy słyszał ten kawałek, uśmiechał się lekko pod nosem, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Em dedykowała tę piosenkę specjalnie dla niego – nawet, jeśli nigdy się do tego otwarcie nie przyznała.

Wciąż wpatrując się w ofiary Stefana, Damon tym razem odebrał telefon.

- Hej Słońce, coś się stało? – spytał, roztargniony.

W słuchawce odpowiedziało mu jej parsknięcie śmiechem.

- Nie, nic takiego. Po prostu zdziwiłam się, że nadeszła godzina, byś zastosował wobec mnie jeden ze swoich sposobów na nieustanną inwigilację mojej osoby, a telefon milczy jak zaklęty.

- A co? Stęskniłaś się za mną? – W nadzwyczajny sposób rozmowa z Em od razu chociaż odrobinę poprawiła mu humor. Nawet bez trudu zignorował parsknięcie Alarika, które rozległo się za jego plecami, kiedy tamten zorientował się, z kim wampir rozmawia.

- Chciałbyś. – Natychmiast odbiła piłeczkę Marta. Już od jakiegoś czasu prowadzili tę grę. On drażnił się z nią, żeby przyznała się, że coś do niego czuje jako pierwsza, a ona za każdym razem gasiła go w podobny sposób. Ale i tak wiedział, że jednak za nim tęskniła. On za nią na pewno. – A teraz na poważnie. Macie coś? Elena tu jest i zaczyna świrować.

Mógł się tego spodziewać.

- Jest ktoś tam obok ciebie?

- Nie. – odpowiedziała odrobinę za szybko. Nie dał się nabrać.

- W takim razie podziękuj Blondie za to, że wszystko opowiem ci dopiero po powrocie. – Doczekał się za to wiązanki przekleństw ze strony Em. – No dobra, a tak na serio: wszystko w porządku?

Mógł się założyć, że w tym momencie przewróciła oczami.

- W jak najlepszym. – Odczekała moment, a potem nie wytrzymała. – Powiedz mi tylko, kto z nas miał rację: ty czy ja?

Niechętnie, ale jednak przyznał.

- Ty. Zadowolona? – Pisnęła aż z radości i potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak zaczyna z tego powodu podskakiwać z radości. – Mam nadzieję, że uważasz z tym okazywaniem nadmiernego entuzjazmu i nie pokazujesz go przy Elenie.

- Nie martw się. Jest w salonie, a ja akurat musiałam skoczyć na górę. – Nastąpiła krótka pauza, po czym odezwała się jeszcze: - Muszę kończyć. Oczekuję szczegółowego raportu z wyprawy po waszym powrocie, zrozumiano?

Damon zerknął ponownie na dwa rozerwane na kawałki trupy – dzieło jego braciszka i od razu odpowiedział Em:

- Możesz o tym zapomnieć. Leć już.

Pożegnała się i rozłączyła. On natomiast doskonale wiedział, że sporo szczegółów będzie musiał przed nią zataić. Może i Marta znała sporo szczegółów z życia Rozpruwacza od samego Stefana, ale mógł się założyć, że czegoś takiego by jego młodszemu bratu łatwo nie wybaczyła. To by mogło być gdzieś w hierarchii na równi z tym, że on sam ją przemienił.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kiedy już podpalili dowody na morderczą działalność Stefana-Rozpruwacza, wrócili do Mystic Falls. Zanim zdążył otworzyć drzwi do domu, otworzyła je uśmiechnięta Jenna.

- Em właśnie powiedziała, że wróciliście… - Minęła go i podeszła do Alarika. – Chodźmy stąd. Muszę się przebrać na wieczorną imprezę…

Damon zauważył minę męczennika na twarzy przyjaciela i ledwie powstrzymał śmiech. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Rick wolałby ten wieczór spędzić ze swoją dziewczyną w domu albo barze z butelką burbona, ale na pewno nie jako niańka na imprezie pijanych, naćpanych, rozwydrzonych nastolatków. Jemu samemu się to nie uśmiechało, ale… Marta była pod tym względem ogromnie przekonująca.

W tym właśnie momencie obiekt jego rozmyślań zmaterializował się przed nim.

- Hej, dobrze, że już jesteście. – Em podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek. Próbowała się odsunąć, ale złapał ją w pasie i przytrzymał. Dopiero, kiedy już pocałował ją prosto w usta, mocno i do utraty tchu, puścił ją wolno.

- To dopiero prawdziwe powitanie… - Niestety tym razem Marta szybko oprzytomniała i wzniosła oczy do góry z irytacji. Zdziwiło go to odrobinę. – No co? Założę się, że Blondie już wróciła do domu, żeby się przygotować na wieczór i jesteśmy teraz sami w domu, co nie?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, który wcale a wcale mu się nie podobał.

- Możesz zapomnieć o seksie, dopóki nie dostanę relacji z wyprawy. A masz na to sporo czasu, bo Elena jest teraz w sypialni Stefana i przebiera się na imprezę.

Zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Mógł się domyślić, że tak będzie.

- Ty tak na poważnie? – Upewnił się, mając jeszcze nadzieję, że Em z niego kpi. Niestety, przytaknęła mu. Spróbował od innej strony. – Przecież jest człowiekiem. Nie usłyszałaby nas…

Zirytowało go rozbawienie na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Pewien jesteś? Bo ja nie do końca. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i wtedy musiał jej przyznać rację. Ponownie pocałowała go w policzek i, kołysząc lekko biodrami, ruszyła na górę, żeby także się przebrać.

* * *

><p>Zakładał właśnie czarną, wpadającą kolorem w granat koszulę, kiedy Em weszła w końcu do sypialni. Jak zwykle, pragnienie jej ogarnęło go całego, kiedy z przyjemnością lustrował wzrokiem całą jej postać, od włosów upiętych w artystycznie nieporządnego koka, po czubki fioletowych sandałków na wysokim obcasie. Najbardziej we wszystkim podobała mu się jej sukienka – z głębokim dekoltem i o podobnym odcieniu czerni, co jego strój, a przy tym opinająca jej ciało jak druga skóra.<p>

Marta wyglądała na zadowoloną z wrażenia, jaki wywołał u niego jej strój, bo jedynie z lekkim uśmiechem podeszła do niego i bez słowa zapięła mu guziki koszuli, zostawiając jedynie dwa, przy szyi. Odsunęła się na chwilę, by ocenić swoje dzieło i, najwyraźniej zadowolona z efektu, ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go pośpiesznie.

Ku jego irytacji, nie pozwoliła mu jednak przyciągnąć się do siebie i dokończyć to, co zaczęła. Poważnym tonem powstrzymała go:

– Goście niedługo przyjdą, a nie zapominaj, że musimy jeszcze wręczyć Elenie prezent od nas…

Być może byłby w tym momencie na nią zły, ale w tym momencie dotknęła dłonią jego policzka i wyraźnie widział prośbę w jej oczach. Już dawno się zorientował, że w żaden sposób nie potrafił być odporny na jej wdzięki, a już szczególnie w takim momencie.

- No dobrze. – skapitulował. Prawie. – Ale potrzebuję od ciebie czegoś pod zastaw. – Widząc jej zdumioną minę, w myślach aż zatarł ręce z zadowolenia. Nie odpowiedział jednak od razu, tylko posłał jej nadzwyczaj sugestywne spojrzenie.

Oczy zrobiły jej się wielkie jak spodki.

- Żartujesz sobie chyba. – Dobrze zrozumiała jego przekaz. – To sukienka przed kolano.

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Wciąż na tyle długa i wąska, że nic nie będzie widać.

Już czekał na jej zrezygnowaną minę albo oburzenie, kiedy zauważył diaboliczny błysk w jej oczach.

- Haha! Wyprzedzam cię o krok. Proszę bardzo. – Wręczyła mu parę czarnych, koronkowych stringów. Tym razem to on wybałuszył oczy. – Sprawdziłam, pod tę sukienkę po prostu nie dałabym rady włożyć bielizny, nawet tak skąpej…

Był wciąż oniemiały, kiedy podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

- To co? Idziemy?

Bezmyślnie, schował jej bieliznę do kieszeni i ruszył za nią. Nie przestawała go zadziwiać.

* * *

><p>Mina Damona, kiedy wręczyłam mu swoją bieliznę, była po prostu bezcenna. W środku aż pokładałam się ze śmiechu. A jednak, powiedziałam mu prawdę.<p>

Domyślałam się, że będzie chciał się jakoś zemścić za to drażnienie się od momentu jego powrotu. Miałam jednak zamiar, normalnie, założyć pełny komplet bielizny pod sukienkę. Tylko, że zapomniałam, że tym razem wybrałam sobie na wieczór czarną, bandażową sukienkę od Hérve'a Légera. Podobnie, jak do złotej, którą miałam na sobie podczas wieczoru karaoke z Caroline w Nowym Jorku, do tej akurat kreacji nie byłam w stanie po prostu włożyć nic pod spód. Strasznie się wszystko odznaczało. Kiedy jednak obejrzałam się w dużym lustrze w swojej sypialni-garderobie, uznałam, ze wyglądam na tyle dobrze, że aż byłoby szkoda to zmieniać. Szczególnie, kiedy złamałam czerń sukienki sandałkami na szpilce Christiana Louboutina, które miały kolor ametystów. Do nich także dobrałam platynową biżuterię z tymi właśnie, pięknie oszlifowanymi kamieniami półszlachetnymi. Normalnie wzięłabym do tego pasującą odcieniem, dużą torbę Coach Legacy, ale przecież zostawałam w domu, więc nie było takiej potrzeby.

Specjalnie wybrałam sobie akurat taką kreację. W końcu wcześniej razem z Caroline pomogłyśmy jubilatce zdecydować się na białą, wykończoną koronką sukienkę. Natomiast my same zgodnie ustaliłyśmy, że tego wieczoru obie ubierzemy się na czarno i seksownie: ja – żeby podręczyć trochę Damona, a Care – żeby przemówić do rozumu Tylerowi.

Salvatore w końcu, po naprawdę długiej chwili, ruszył się z miejsca i podążył za mną na górę, do sypialni Stefana. Weszliśmy akurat w momencie, kiedy panna Gilbert przeglądała się w lustrze, ale minę miała raczej nietęgą. Spojrzała na nas zza ramienia.

- Nie bójcie się, nie odbije mi. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy wniosą tort.

Przygryzłam wargę, zastanawiając się, czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, co też ją czeka na dole. Już zaczynałam jej współczuć.

Damon, na jej wypowiedź wzruszył ramionami i zażartował.

- To twoje przyjęcie. Możesz nawet płakać.

Pomyślałam, że tego właściwie powinnam się spodziewać. Wcale nie zazdrościłam Elenie sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła. Gdyby to Damon zaginął bez wieści z popieprzoną Pierwotną Hybrydą, chyba nie potrafiłabym znieść tego z taką godnością. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Zareagowałabym zdecydowanie gwałtowniej.

Między innymi dlatego puściłam oko do panny Gilbert i dodałam, wskazując palcem Damona:

- Jakby coś, pozwalam ci wypłakać się w jego rękaw. To jedna z jego ulubionych koszul, potem będzie już nie do użytku.

Osiągnęłam zamierzony efekt i Elena uśmiechnęła się szczerze i od ucha do ucha. Salvatore natomiast spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

- Z tego, co pamiętam, to także jedna z twoich ulubionych koszul…

- No właśnie. – Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. – Wypiorę ją i sobie zabiorę.

Przewrócił oczami i zaczął się kręcić po pokoju Stefana co raz to przekładając różne rzeczy. Usłyszałam, jak mruknął:

- Ten Stefan… Straszny z niego chomik.

Przygryzłam wargę, żeby się na to nie roześmiać. Dodatkowo, ponownie skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na jubilatce.

- Mamy coś dla ciebie… - Elena coś chciała powiedzieć, ale zdążyłam ją powstrzymać. – Nie martw się, wiemy, że mieliśmy ci nic nie kupować…

- Dlatego za to nie zapłaciłem… - dopowiedział za mnie Damon.

Panna Gilbert obdarzyła nas zdumionym spojrzeniem i kpiącym tonem spytała:

- A co? Ukradłeś?

Pokręciłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się do niej zachęcająco.

- Nie, znalazł. – odpowiedziałam i wyciągnęłam pudełko, które wcześniej trzymałam za plecami. Podałam je Salvatore'owi, aby otworzył i pokazał jego zawartość Elenie.

- Mój naszyjnik… Myślałam, że zginął bezpowrotnie. – Wyraźnie wyglądała na wzruszoną. Domyśliłam się, że była z nim dodatkowo emocjonalnie związana, ponieważ dostała go od Stefana. Doskonale ja rozumiałam.

- Alaric znalazł go w mieszkaniu. Pomyśleliśmy, że jego zwrot sprawi ci przyjemność.

Panna Gilbert obdarzyła promiennym uśmiechem najpierw mnie, potem Damona.

- I mieliście rację. Dziękuję.

- Proszę bardzo. – odpowiedział Salvatore, zanim ja zdążyłam to zrobić.

Zauważyłam, że Elena trzyma naszyjnik, nie bardzo wiedząc, co z nim dalej zrobić, więc dałam Damonowi sójkę w bok. Na szczęście połapał się, o co chodzi i zaraz zapiął jej go na szyi. Kiedy to robił, popatrzył w odbiciu w lustrze prosto na mnie i przypomniały mi się te wszystkie razy, kiedy mnie także pomagał w ten sposób z biżuterią lub zapinał z tyłu suwak mojej sukienki. To oczywiście natychmiast przywołało również wspomnienia, kiedy to robił rzecz całkowicie odwrotną. Specjalnie tak zrobił, żeby mnie trochę podręczyć za to, że kazałam mu czekać do końca imprezy. Drań.

Jak tylko Elena była gotowa, podał jej ramię, które zaraz przyjęła. Jednocześnie, drugie podał mnie.

- Panno Marto, czy uczyni mi pani ten zaszczyt?

Zmrużyłam oczy, jakbym się nad tym zastanawiała.

- To już jedna partnerka ci nie starczy?

- Bez pani to już nie byłoby to samo… - odpowiedział mi niby-poważnym tonem.

- Akurat. – burknęłam, również nie wierząc mu na niby. Jednak przyjęłam także jego ramię i pozwoliłyśmy z Eleną, by poprowadził nas na dół, gdzie impreza właśnie zaczynała się rozkręcać.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział - w ciągu tygodnia:)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	39. Rozdział 38

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Rascal Flatts – **_Unstoppable_

**Florence & The Machine – **_Never Let Me Go_

**The Script – **_Science & Faith_

**Charlene Soraia – **_Wherever You Will go_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 38<strong>

Popijawa i ogólny chaos trwał w najlepsze, kiedy razem z Alarikiem, Jenną i Damonem siedzieliśmy na ganku i popijaliśmy burbona. Wcześniej udało mi się kilkukrotnie wyciągnąć Salvatore'a do tańca, ale kiedy zaczęli grać jakieś beznadziejne kawałki, uznałam, że alkohol przynajmniej pomoże mi je dalej przetrwać. Szczególnie, że w takich chwilach, jak ta, dopiero byłam w stanie naprawdę poczuć się trochę staro. Co z tego, że z naszej czwórki, ze swoimi dwudziestoma czterema latami byłam najmłodsza. W tym momencie porównałam się do bandy nastolatków i zorientowałam się, że… cieszę się, że ten etap mam już za sobą.

Nagle wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Elena pojawiła się i zaczęła bić na alarm, że Jeremy znowu zaczął popalać. To oczywiście musiało zaowocować natychmiastową interwencją Jenny. W tym samym czasie Damon dostał wiadomość od… Andie.

- Ma dla nas jakiś nowy trop. Chce, żebym natychmiast przyjechał. – W końcu udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć treść SMSa.

Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Jadę z tobą.

Zerknął w moją stronę i rozbawiony parsknął śmiechem.

- Naprawdę, Najdroższa, twoja zazdrość jest wręcz rozczulająca. Ale jadę sam.

Nie obchodziło mnie, czy w ten sposób okazywałam, jak bardzo jestem zazdrosna, czy nie. Stanęłam tuż przed nim i wykorzystałam fakt, że mam na sobie czternastocentymetrowe obcasy, które powodowały, że równałam się z nim wzrostem. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy i z całym przekonaniem, jakie miałam, powtórzyłam:

- Jadę z tobą.

Nagle, jakby coś mu się odmieniło, zgodził się:

- No dobrze, możesz jechać ze mną.

Zadowolona, że postawiłam na swoim, pozwoliłam, by wziął mnie za rękę i poprowadził przez tłum dzieciaków w stronę garażu. W głębi natomiast zastanawiałam się, jakąż to minę będzie miała Andie, kiedy zobaczy, że jej plan okazał się jedną wielką porażką.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ponieważ chciałam jeszcze bardziej zaznaczyć swój tryumf, kazałam Damonowi iść najpierw samemu do głównej sali nagrań. Sama czekałam niedaleko na właściwy moment.

Jakież było moje zdumienie, kiedy usłyszałam, jak Salvatore mówi:

- Stefan…

Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiłam, kiedy rzeczywiście, po chwili usłyszałam odpowiedź młodszego z braci.

- Witaj bracie.

Miałam ochotę natychmiast tam pobiec i wygarnąć mu, jak bardzo się o niego martwiliśmy i ile czasu spędziliśmy na poszukiwaniach, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie jedną rzecz: Stefan nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że ja przeżyłam rytuał. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że aktualnie był na łasce i niełasce Klausa, lepiej byłoby dalej trzymać ten fakt przed nim w tajemnicy.

Miedzy innymi dlatego tkwiłam w bezruchu, nasłuchując ich głosów. Mówili jednak na tyle cicho, że z trudem rozróżniałam niektóre słowa.

- Nie piszesz, nie dzwonisz…

- Przestań mnie śledzić. Sprawiasz problemy.

- Komu? Klausowi? A co mnie on obchodzi?

No właśnie! Co nas obchodzi ten paskudny, perfidny, obrzydliwy kłamca i popieprzony psychopata, któremu akurat zdarzyło się mnie zabić?

- Masz… pozwolić mi odejść.

- Widziałem twoje dzieło w Tennessee. Balansujesz na krawędzi. Rób tak dalej, a nic cię nie uratuje.

Och, to się robiło naprawdę ciekawe. Coś naprawdę strasznego musiało się stać w Memphis. Ale… Zaraz! Dzieło Stefana? Myśleliśmy, że to była robota Klausa!

Nie miałam jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo musiałam się skupić na kolejnych słowach młodszego Salvatore'a.

- Rzecz w tym, że ja nie potrzebuję ratunku. Chcę, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju.

Akurat! Jak tak powiedział, to tylko znaczy, że potrzebuje go jak najprędzej.

- Mam w domu pewną jubilatkę, która za nic mi na to nie pozwoli…

Właśnie! Nie mogliśmy przecież zawieść Eleny!

- Chyba nie wyraziłem się jasno…

Głos Stefana zabrzmiał… złowieszczo? Znałam go na tyle, żeby zorientować się, że musiało to znaczyć… Chyba najgorsze. Nie myliłam się. Zaraz zawołał:

- Andie, jesteś tam jeszcze?

Nie mogłam już wytrzymać w nieświadomości. Ściągnęłam szybko szpilki i bezszelestnie przeszłam do sali, w której się znajdowali. Widziałam ich doskonale, ale na szczęście nie zostałam przez nich zauważona.

Chociaż nie cierpiałam dziennikarki, to i w tym momencie zrobiło mi się jej żal. Stefan musiał ją zahipnotyzować, żeby stanęła na krawędzi, wysoko, tam, gdzie umieszczano oświetlenie głównej sceny.

- Nie mogę się ruszyć. Powiedział, że nie mogę się ruszyć. – Usłyszeliśmy jej przerażony głos.

Miałam rację. Sytuacja wyglądała raczej nieciekawie.

- Niefajnie, braciszku. – Damon się wkurzył i tym razem akurat nie miałam mu za złe tego, że miało to związek z Andie.

- Daj spokój, trochę frajdy w tym jest.

Stefan brzmiał jak jakiś… psychopata. Jeśli kiedykolwiek myślałam, że Damon jest od niego gorszy, to w tym momencie w ogóle wycofywałam takie stwierdzenie. Naprawdę ciarki mnie zaczęły przechodzić, kiedy mówił takim bezosobowym tonem.

Zdarzyło mu się w Warszawie zgłupieć w związku z ludzką krwią, ale wtedy, z pomocą Lexi, udało mi się go sprowadzić szybko na właściwy tor. Tutaj wyglądało na to, że było już za późno.

Moje przerażenie jeszcze bardziej wzrosło, kiedy ten nowy, jakby obcy Stefan, powiedział:

- Możesz się już ruszyć.

- Nie! – wykrzyknął Damon.

W ciągu ułamku sekundy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, Stefan z całej siły popchnął Damona na ścianę, żeby nie mógł pomóc Andie.

Po drugie, dziennikarka wykonała ten nieszczęsny krok do przodu, przez co zaczęła spadać w dół.

Po trzecie… właśnie wtedy użyłam wampirze prędkości, żeby skoczyć w tamto miejsce i udało mi się ją złapać, zanim skręciła sobie kark.

Stefan na początku nie zauważył i powiedział bratu:

- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju…

Dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że coś mu nie pasuje. Odwrócił się w stronę miejsca, na które miała upaść Andie, którą zdążyłam oczywiście postawić i którą zakryłam w tym momencie własnym ciałem.

Oczy młodszego Salvatore'a zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- Marta?...

Może, gdybym nie była świadkiem sceny, która właśnie miała miejsce, zdołałabym się uśmiechnąć, albo zażartować. Tym razem jednak zachowałam całkowitą powagę, a właściwie powstrzymywałam z trudem furię, która mnie ogarnęła.

- Witaj Stefanie.

Na szczęście, szok związany z moim widokiem wystarczył, by nie próbował już zabić kobiety za mną. Ze szczęką, którą musiał zebrać z podłogi, zaraz zniknął w ogóle z sali.

Damon natomiast wpatrywał się we mnie, oszołomiony. W tym momencie zignorowałam to, że najprawdopodobniej zaraz miał się na mnie strasznie wściec. Odwróciłam się do Andie i przytrzymałam ją za ramiona użyłam na niej hipnozy.

- Zapomnij o tym, co miało tu miejsce. Już nie będziemy cię więcej nękać ani my, ani Stefan Salvatore. Wracaj do domu i zapomnij, że w ogóle istniejemy. – Pewnie w tym momencie normalnie bym skończyła, ale jeszcze dodałam. – I zacznij pić herbatę z werbeną. Będzie ci smakować.

Popchnęłam ją lekko, żeby już sobie poszła. Stałam tam z opuszczonymi ramionami i wpatrywałam się przez dłuższą chwilę w przestrzeń. Poczułam, jakby opuściły mnie wszystkie siły. Nie cierpiałam tej kobiety, ale po prostu nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby spotkała ją taka śmierć, żeby stała się ofiarą kolejnego dupka, który nie liczy się z innymi. W tym momencie potraktowałam ją jak każdą inną kobietę, którą do tej pory uchroniłam przed losem w jakikolwiek sposób podobnym do mojego.

- Em… - Usłyszałam za sobą głos Damona i odwróciłam się do niego. Nie potrafiłam nic wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy.

- Jeżeli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś na mnie wściekły, bo ujawniłam się przed Stefanem, to proszę bardzo…

Poczułam pod powiekami napływające łzy. Robiłam wszystko, co tylko się dało, żeby je powstrzymać. Najprawdopodobniej by mi się udało, ale wtedy poczułam, jak otaczają mnie jego ramiona i znajome ciepło. Kiedy zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach, tama puściła i wreszcie pozwoliłam sobie na płacz. Pewnie zupełnie bym się rozkleiła, gdyby nie obecność Damona.

Po dłuższej chwili dopiero zdołałam się uspokoić. Wyrzuciłam z siebie to wszystko, co przeżyłam w tak krótkim czasie: wściekłość, przerażenie, skok adrenaliny, pogardę, rezygnację…

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Wróciliśmy do domu, jak tylko wróciłam do sali obok po swoje buty. Na wejściu natknęliśmy się na… całujących się Caroline i Tylera. Pewnie w normalnej sytuacji zareagowałabym na to jakoś, ale wtedy zrobiłam się dziwnie apatyczna. Wilkołak zabrał Care od nas z domu, ale jeszcze przed wyjściem przyjaciółka wcisnęła mi butelkę tequili, którą musiała wcześniej popijać.

- Hej, przegapiliście tort…

Wyglądała na podobnie niezbyt przytomną co my. Ale przynajmniej jej powód był nieco weselszy. Wzięłam naprawdę duży łyk z flaszki i zaraz podałam ją Salvatore'owi, ale on tylko popatrzył i odłożył ją na regał obok.

Cały czas, odkąd wyszliśmy ze studia telewizyjnego, trzymał mnie za rękę. W tamtej chwili też, więc kiedy skierował się na główne schody i do swojej sypialni, poszłam zaraz za nim.

Nie miało jednak pójść łatwo. Obok naszego łóżka stała Elena, a w ręce miała wszystkie notatki, jakie zebraliśmy w czasie wakacji o pobycie Klausa i Stefana.

- Co tu robisz? – spytał Damon i brzmiał na równie wyczerpanego, co ja.

Panna Gilbert najwyraźniej w ogóle tego nie zauważyła.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście?

Nie miałam ochoty się odzywać. Salvatore zwerbalizował moje myśli.

- Musimy o tym teraz gadać? To naprawdę kiepska noc…

Elena jednak nie ustępowała.

- Przez całe lato dostawaliście od nas poszlaki i robiliście ze mnie idiotkę…

Naprawdę, gdyby była mądra, to w tym momencie by skończyła. Damon posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

- Bo jesteś idiotką.

- Wszyscy nimi jesteśmy… - mruknęłam, zniechęcona do wszystkiego.

Nie miałam już na to siły. Próbowałam przejść do łazienki, ale mnie powstrzymała.

- Powiedz mi, co wiesz.

Posłałam jej zmęczone spojrzenie, ale postanowiła dalej drążyć. Dopiero Salvatore odsunął ją ode mnie.

- Ja wiem, że musisz wracać na imprezę. – Znowu wziął mnie za rękę i przeszliśmy na drugi koniec pokoju.

- Mieliśmy działać razem. – Elena zawołała za nami. – Dlaczego żadne z was nie powiedziało, że śledziliście ofiary Klausa?

Nie wytrzymałam. Ogrom emocji, jakie niedawno przeżyłam, w tym właśnie momencie wrócił. Odwróciłam się do niej, naprawdę wkurzona.

- Bo to nie są ofiary Klausa, tylko Stefana!

- Co takiego? – Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Sama pewnie też bym nie mogła, gdybym nie zobaczyła go w akcji.

- Zostawia poćwiartowane trupy po całym Wschodnim Wybrzeżu. – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie Damon. Dowiedziałam się szczegółów, tak jak chciałam. I strasznie, ale to strasznie tego żałowałam.

- Mylicie się… - Elena była w stanie zaprzeczenia. Salvatore jednak postanowił ją oświecić w tej kwestii.

- Widziałem to już wcześniej.

- Przestawił się. Teraz to Rozpruwacz na całego… - mruknęłam, jakbym właśnie w pełni uświadomiła sobie ten fakt.

Damon przerwał na pół notatki, które trzymała panna Gilbert.

- Przestańcie! – Wciąż jeszcze próbowała się bronić przed prawdą.

- Ty przestań! – Wyrzucił z siebie Damon, wyraźnie mając dość. – Przestań go szukać i przestań czekać. Po prostu przestań! Stefan odszedł i już nie wróci. Nie za twojego życia…

Wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając oniemiałą Elenę tam, gdzie stała. Nie miałam czasu, żeby się nią przejmować. Damon wreszcie miał okazję wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie żale i uznałam, że mogę mu się zaraz przydać. Wybiegłam za nim, ale już go nie było na korytarzu.

Mimo hałasu na dole, próbowałam nasłuchiwać. Wreszcie mi się udało. Coś się działo na górze, w pokoju Stefana. Kiedy się tam znalazłam, właśnie przewracał wszelkie możliwe stoły, regały i co tylko mu się nawinęło. Chciał rozwalić gitarę, ale powstrzymałam go w ostatniej chwili.

Wtedy odwrócił się w moją stronę i wyraźnie widziałam nagły obłęd w jego oczach. Bardzo ostrożnie, wykorzystując, że jednak skupił uwagę na mnie, zabrałam mu instrument i odłożyłam pod ścianę.

Ujęłam jego twarz w obie dłonie i przyłożyłam do swojej tak, żebyśmy stykali się czołami. Zaczęłam bardzo powoli oddychać, żeby uspokoić się i znowu nie rozpłakać, ale też po to, żeby powtarzał za mną tę prostą czynność. Kiedy ja potrzebowałam oparcia, on mi je dał. Nie mogłam zostawić go samego w chwili, kiedy sytuacja się odwróciła. Sama czułam się tak, jakbym straciła brata, bo tak zawsze traktowałam Stefana. Jak musiał się czuć jego brat rodzony? Nie potrafiłam sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.

Kiedy już zaczął rzeczywiście oddychać podobnie głęboko do mnie, bardzo powoli, ale jednak objęłam go ramionami podobnie, jak wcześniej on mnie. Dłuższą chwilę trwało, zanim odpowiedział na uścisk, ale w końcu poczułam, jak kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu i jak jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół mnie.

Nie wiem, jak długo tak staliśmy. Na pewno, kiedy już otrząsnęliśmy się z odrętwienia, w domu było wręcz nienaturalnie cicho – impreza się skończyła. Unieśliśmy głowy w tym samym momencie. Na dnie jego błękitnych tęczówek zdołałam zobaczyć tę samą rozpacz, którą sama w jakimś stopniu odczuwałam. Oboje potrzebowaliśmy tego w równym stopniu. Przyciągnęłam jego usta do swoich i pogrążyliśmy się w pocałunku, który wyrażał absolutnie wszystko, przez co przeszliśmy tego wieczora. Nim się spostrzegłam, byliśmy znowu w naszej sypialni – tym razem na szczęście pustej – i rozpinałam Damonowi koszulę, którą wcześniej zapinałam i w którą się wypłakiwałam. On miał ułatwione zadanie – dostępu do mnie broniła jedynie czarna sukienka.

Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo tego nie potrzebowałam. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam aż tak bardzo, że to było właściwe. Nigdy wcześniej nie było w nas aż takiej desperacji i potrzeby bliskości drugiej osoby.

Po wszystkim, wyczerpani, znowu objęliśmy się podobnie jak wtedy w pokoju Stefana. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy niebo zaczęło nabierać szarości wczesnego poranka, udało nam się w końcu zapaść w sen.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział - w ciągu tygodnia:)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

strój z tego i poprzedniego rozdziału to  
><strong>Amethyst<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	40. Rozdział 39

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Maroon 5 – **_Daylight_

**Alicia Keys/Glee Cast – **_Girl On Fire_

**John Mayer feat. Taylor Swift – **_Half Of My Heart_

**Kelly Clarkson/Glee Cast – **_My Life Would Suck Without You_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 39<strong>

- Nie mogę dodzwonić się do Caroline… - Wybierałam numer już chyba po raz piąty i wciąż włączała się poczta głosowa. Powoli zaczynałam się martwić.

- Daj spokój. Widziałaś, że wczoraj wyszła z Tylerem. Pewnie właśnie uprawiają seks, co i my moglibyśmy robić… – Damon przesunął lekko dłonią po moim obojczyku i natychmiast poczułam, jak moje ciało reaguje.

Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Nie próbuj swoich sztuczek, Salvatore. Wiem, co robisz. Ja tu się martwię o przyjaciółkę, a ty chcesz odwrócić moją uwagę…

Damon, który, już ubrany, leżał na łóżku, podpierając się łokciem, posłał mi w odpowiedzi zadowolony uśmieszek.

- A udaje mi się?

Przewróciłam oczami i wreszcie wstałam z łóżka, sięgając po jego koszulę, którą jak zwykle zostawiał mi pod ręką, żebym rano mogła ją na siebie zarzucić. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jego głodne spojrzenie podczas tej czynności obejmowało całą moją postać. Dopiero, kiedy zapięłam prawie wszystkie guziki, spojrzałam na niego przez ramię.

- Jak zawsze, Salvatore, jak zawsze…

Próbowałam przejść do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic, ale kiedy odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę, Damon stał już przede mną.

Wiedziałam, że próbował być beztroski i udawał, że jak zwykle ma lekceważący stosunek do wszystkiego, ale mnie nie udało mu się oszukać. Kiedy spojrzałam w te kochane, błękitne oczy, dostrzegałam w nich mimo wszystko smutek.

Westchnęłam ciężko i objęłam dłonią jego policzek, zanim pocałowałam go lekko. Zanim jednak zdążył przyciągnąć mnie do siebie i pogłębić pocałunek, odsunęłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego z powagą.

- To co robimy w sprawie Stefana? – Próbował mnie zbyć, już widziałam, jak coś wymyślał, więc natychmiast dodałam smutno. – Tylko mi nie mów, że nic. Jeszcze go nigdy takiego nie widziałam… Jak tam stałam, to przez chwilę pomyślałam, że stał się gorszy niż ty kiedykolwiek mogłeś być…

Na te moje słowa zrobił zaraz wielkie oczy.

- Czyli co? Że mógłby zrobić coś gorszego niż zabicie i przemiana dziewczyny z powodu nudy? Nagle przestałaś wierzyć w legendę o świętym Stefanie?

_Boże, daj mi cierpliwość do tego faceta!_

- Mówiłam ci, że miałam już do czynienia z tą drugą stroną twojego braciszka. Ale chyba nigdy w aż takim stopniu…

W tym momencie drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i do środka wparowała panna Gilbert. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zobaczyła, jak tak stoimy blisko i że mnie ledwie zakrywa koszula Salvatore'a, więc zamiast przemówić, przez chwilę stała tylko z otwartą buzią, jak rybka.

- Jak chcesz coś powiedzieć, to mów i znikaj… - Damon wciąż wydawał się na nią wściekły z powodu wczorajszego.

Rozbawiło mnie ogromnie, że w przeciwieństwie do Care czy właśnie Stefana, Elena nigdy nie wpadła na nas w tak jednoznacznej sytuacji i do tej pory musiała się jedynie domyślać, że jesteśmy razem. Jeszcze śmieszniejsze wydawało mi się to, że wyglądała na zdumioną. Cóż, to, że ona nie miała ochoty na starszego Salvatore'a i nie uważała go za godnego uwagi, nie znaczyło, że miałam podzielać jej opinię. Nawet Caroline przeszła w końcu do porządku dziennego z tym, że wybrałam Damona i trzymałam się go. Och, wręcz zdumiewające było przecież, że panna Forbes, która wcześniej raczej namawiała mnie, żeby dać sobie z nim spokój, po moim „zmartwychwstaniu" wręcz pchała mnie w jego objęcia. A tutaj Elena, która patrzy na mnie… z potępieniem?

Założyłam ręce na piersi i bezczelnie uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko w odpowiedzi. Nie pomogło to w szybkim odzyskaniu mowy przez pannę Gilbert. Wreszcie jednak wydusiła z siebie.

- W wiadomościach powiadomili, że wasza informatorka, Andie Starr, przeniosła się do San Francisco. Zdziwiłam się i postanowiłam wam o tym powiedzieć, szczególnie, że…

- Andie? Do San Francisco? Ciekawe dlaczego… – Damon przerwał jej wywód i skupił całą uwagę na mnie. Przyglądał mi się z rozbawieniem. Czekał, aż ja wytłumaczę Elenie, co się stało.

Może to był dobry pomysł…

- Stefan próbował wczoraj zabić Andie. – Uznałam, że w tym przypadku brutalna szczerość wobec panny Gilbert będzie najwłaściwsza. Miałam rację. Zaraz miała oczy jak pięć złotych i wyraźnie nie chciała uwierzyć. – Zaraz po tym, jak w ostatniej chwili udało mi się ją uratować, użyłam hipnozy, by zapomniała o całym zdarzeniu i w ogóle o nas. Może nie powiedziałam tego wprost, ale pomyślałam także, że warto by było, gdyby wyjechała daleko stąd…

Wiedziałam, że w tym momencie Elena chciała krzyknąć, że to nie może być prawda, że kłamię, ale kiedy mówiłam, nagle oboje z Damonem zrobiliśmy się wręcz śmiertelnie poważni. Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak w międzyczasie złapał mnie za rękę i jakby w ten sposób pomagał mi w wyrzuceniu z siebie tego wszystkiego. Przecież nie chciałam zranić tej dziewczyny, a w tym momencie wiedziałam, że muszę to zrobić.

- A…ale… Stefan zadzwonił do mnie w nocy!

Właśnie przez to, że Salvatore ściskał moją dłoń, wyczułam, jak drgnął w tym momencie. W teorii spokojnym tonem spytał:

- I co ci powiedział?

- Nic nie powiedział, ale to na pewno był on. – W oczach Eleny zaczynałam dostrzegać desperację. Ona naprawdę byłaby w tym momencie zrobić wszystko, by trzymać się kurczowo swojej wizji Stefana. Szkoda mi jej było. Moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły, kiedy kontynuowała:

- Zadzwoniłam do szeryf Forbes, żeby namierzyła, skąd pochodzi połączenie. Okazało się, że z Tennessee.

Damon, który po minionym wieczorze wyraźnie stracił wszelkie złudzenia co do młodszego brata, westchnął tylko ciężko i przeszedł się po pokoju.

- Gdzie urządził sobie pewnie pijatykę z ludźmi z prowincji. Stefan odszedł, Eleno. I nie mam w tym momencie na myśli tylko ucieczki…

- Jeśli by odszedł naprawdę, to przecież by nie zadzwonił!

Wyraźnie widziałam, jak panna Gilbert nie jest w stanie, nie potrafi odpuścić w tym momencie. Aż przykro mi było na to patrzeć. Z drugiej strony, wolałabym, żeby nie naciskała w tym momencie Damona. Kiedy oparł się o kominek, w układzie jego ramion wyraźnie widziałam silne napięcie. Może, gdybym go tak dobrze nie znała, byłoby ono dla mnie niezauważalne. Jednak przez minione dwa miesiące nauczyłam się dostrajać do jego nastrojów i potrafiłam je bezbłędnie rozpoznać. Chociaż czasami jeszcze próbował zamykać się przede mną, stopniowo coraz bardziej ustępował i pozwalał mi na okazanie mu wsparcia.

Między innymi dlatego w tamtej chwili wyprowadziłam Elenę z naszej sypialni i zeszłam z nią na dół. Mogłam się domyślić, że nie ustąpi nawet odrobinę.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz o Stefanie w Tennessee…

Chciałam jej jakoś pomóc. Dlatego przeszłyśmy do kuchni, gdzie włączyłam zaraz robota kuchennego.

- Damon niewiele powiedział mi na ten temat. – powiedziałam jej cicho, mając nadzieję, że Salvatore jednak mnie nie usłyszy. – Ale na pewno pojechał tam z Alarikiem, więc jeśli kogoś powinnaś o to spytać, to jego.

Elena mi podziękowała i wychodziła już, kiedy jeszcze dodałam:

- Jeśli będziesz chciała tam pojechać, daj mi znać. Nie powinniście być tam bez ochrony w postaci wampira…

Skinęła głową na znak zgody i poszła sobie. W ten sposób zostałam tylko z dwoma wielkimi problemami na głowie: Damonem przeżywającym wykolejenie się młodszego brata i Caroline, która nie dawała znaku życia.

Próbowałam po raz kolejny się do niej dodzwonić, ale bezskutecznie. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się dodzwonić do szeryf Forbes, powiedziała, że i ona jej szuka, bo Care nie wróciła do tego momentu do domu.

Od momentu, kiedy wróciłyśmy z Nowego Jorku, a już szczególnie, odkąd przebudziłam się po rytuale, to był najdłuższy okres czasu, kiedy nie miałam żadnych wieści od przyjaciółki. Pomyślałam, że najwyraźniej nieustanna kontrola Damona spowodowała paranoję również u mnie, bo miałam niejasne, ale denerwujące przeczucie, że coś było naprawdę nie tak. Jeśli to była robota Tylera, to mógł się spodziewać wizyty naprawdę wściekłej wampirzycy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Damonowi powiedziałam po prostu, że jadę szukać Caroline. Przewrócił na to oczami, ale pocałował mnie szybko i powiedział, że skoro to dla mnie takie ważne, to już lepiej, żebym to sprawdziła. Zadowolona, że w ten sposób teoretycznie miałam już jeden z problemów z głowy, poleciałam do swojej szafy i tym razem ubierałam się bardzo szybko i w to, co akurat znalazło się w moich rękach.

Ponieważ istniała możliwość, że będę potrzebna Elenie, zrezygnowałam z obcasów na rzecz czerwonych Conversów, do których włożyłam proste dżinsowe szorty i koszulkę bez rękawów. Żeby wyglądem nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Salvatore'a, zaraz po tym wymknęłam się z sypialni i okrężną drogą trafiłam do garażu.

Dojeżdżałam właśnie do Mystic Grilla, kiedy zadzwonił mi telefon. Jak się domyślałam, była to panna Gilbert.

- Masz może ochotę na wędrówkę po Smoky Mountains?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Może i denerwowało mnie, że Elena wyraźnie miała coś przeciwko mojemu związkowi z Damonem, ale rozumiałam jej potrzebę odnalezienia Stefana. Poza tym, miałam nadzieję, że kiedy zorientuje się, co się z nim stało, może jednak trochę odpuści. Między innymi dlatego wolałam być przy tym obecna – żebym w razie potrzeby mogła pomóc chociażby jej. Nie chciałam powtórki z Andie.

- A wiesz, jakoś dawno nie byłam na polowaniu. Przydałby mi się zapas krwi zwierzęcej. – Potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, jak krzywi się, gdy sobie to wyobraża. – Jasne, wchodzę w to. Jestem samochodem, skąd cię odebrać?

Tyler Lockwood miał tego dnia szczęście. Postanowiłam dokopać mu dopiero po powrocie. Jeśli przez ten czas Caroline by się nie znalazła, biedny chłopaczek mógłby się znaleźć w poważnych tarapatach.

* * *

><p>Damon postanowił wykorzystać nieobecność Marty, żeby napić się z przyjacielem w Mystic Grillu. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy barman powiedział mu, że owszem, Saltzman był tam tego dnia, ale że potem wyszedł w towarzystwie Eleny. To natychmiast wzbudziło podejrzliwość Salvatore'a. Zaraz zjawił się na progu Gilbertów, ale tam Jenna powiedziała, że od rana nie widziała ani Ricka, ani siostrzenicy.<p>

W dodatku, od jakiegoś czasu Marta nie dawała znaku życia. Właśnie miał do niej zadzwonić, kiedy dostał SMSa od Ricka.

_**W drodze do Smoky Mountains z E. i M.**_  
><em><strong>Chcą szukać S. – A.<strong>_

Nietrudno mu było domyślić się, któż to krył się pod inicjałami E i M. Aż się w nim zagotowało, kiedy się zorientował, że Em musiało najwyraźniej ruszyć sumienie i postanowiła wziąć udział w tej debilnej eskapadzie, żeby chronić Eleny. Ciekawe, kto wtedy miałby zająć się bezpieczeństwem jej tyłka?

Wyrzucił z siebie stek przekleństw, po czym próbował dodzwonić się do Marty. Mógł się domyślić, że zignoruje połączenie. Cóż, w takim razie powinna się spodziewać prawdziwego wybuchu jego gniewu, kiedy już ją znajdzie.

Wskoczył do camaro i z piskiem opon ruszył w stronę, w którą jakiś czas wcześniej musiała skierować się Em. W ogóle nie skupiał się na jeździe, tylko na dziesiątkach sposobów ukręcenia ślicznego karku ukochanej albo torturowania jej, żeby już nigdy nie próbowała mu się przeciwstawić. Czy już zawsze miał sobie rwać włosy z głowy ze strachu, że ją straci?

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - ciągu tygodnia:)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

strój z tego i poprzedniego rozdziału to  
><strong>A True Love Story Never Ends<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	41. Rozdział 40

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Maroon 5 – **_Daylight_

**Alicia Keys/Glee Cast – **_Girl On Fire_

**John Mayer feat. Taylor Swift – **_Half Of My Heart_

**Kelly Clarkson/Glee Cast – **_My Life Would Suck Without You_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 40<strong>

Już jakiś czas wędrowaliśmy przez Smoky Mountains w stronę miejsca, które wskazał Elenie Tyler. Przy okazji dowiedziałam się od niej, że wilkołak od rana nie widział Caroline. Cóż, mogę powiedzieć, że w ten sposób uratował swoje rodzinne klejnoty przed potworną zemstą z mojej strony. Między innymi dlatego, ponieważ w naturalny sposób najmniej się z naszej trójki męczyłam, szłam z tyłu i zamiast patrzeć pod nogi, dopóki miałam zasięg wysyłałam dziesiątki wiadomości do Care. Jak tylko Elena znajdzie Stefana i na własne oczy przekona się, że mówiliśmy z Damonem prawdę, w te pędy wracam do Mystic Falls szukać przyjaciółki.

Jednym uchem słuchałam rozmowy Alarika z panną Gilbert.

- Jenna mnie zabije, jak się dowie… - usłyszałam jak Saltzan mówi do siebie.

Parsknęłam cicho śmiechem.

- Nie martw się, nie będzie to tak bolesne jak moje spotkanie z Damonem! – powiedziałam na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszał.

Zaraz też się odwrócił i spojrzał w moją stronę.

- No właśnie. A co tobie, wampirowi, strzeliło do głowy, żeby w pełnię księżyca odwiedzić całą watahę wilkołaków? – wyraźnie musiało go dręczyć to pytanie.

Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.

- Przypominam, że jeśli któryś nas zaatakuje, to tylko ja mogę odwrócić jego uwagę od was.

- I dać się ugryźć, tak jak Damon?

Zgromiłam go wzrokiem. To był wciąż bardzo drażliwy temat.

- Lepiej powiedz nam, czy jesteśmy już blisko. – postanowiłam zmienić temat.

Alarik uśmiechnął się krzywo. To chyba efekt przestawania z Damonem. Nawet na pewno, bo sama też tak mam.

- A co? Nie jesteś w stanie ich w żaden sposób wyczuć, czy coś? – zakpił.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Mam wyostrzone zmysły, a nie zamontowany w głowie GPS!

To wreszcie wywołało wybuch głośnego śmiechu u Eleny, która szła przede mną.

- Rick, po prostu powiedz, czy daleko jeszcze.

Wskazał na górę przed nami.

- Jeśli Tyler ma rację, to tam powinna znajdować się paczka wilkołaków.

_Akurat zamierzam ufać temu psu… _– Pomyślałam sobie w duchu.

- Byłeś harcerzem, prawda? – spytała Elena, rozbawiona.

- Zamknij się. – mruknął Rick, najwyraźniej niezadowolony, jakby odkryła jakiś jego wstydliwy sekret.

- Harcerz / łowca wampirów… - Powiedziałam niby do siebie, również coraz bardziej rozbawiona.

- / Beznadziejny przypadek picia whisky zupełnie bez powodu.

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Nie martw się, zdarza się najlepszym. Sama przy Damonie mam momentami ogromną ochotę na alkohol, zupełnie bez powodu…

Oboje się zaśmiali, jakby doskonale rozumieli mój problem.

W pewnym momencie Rick zatrzymał się, położył na ziemi plecak i zaczął czegoś w nim szukać.

- No nie, znowu przerwa? W takim tempie dotrzemy tam dopiero jutro! – zażartowałam.

Alaric spojrzał na mnie przez ramię, unosząc lekko brew.

- Nie każdy może mieć wampirzą kondycję i wcale się nie męczyć.

Odsunął jedną z kieszeni i zobaczyłam, co było w środku. Najróżniejsze rodzaje podręcznej broni, oczywiście, głównie kołków.

- Przygotowałeś się. – Elena zdawała się zdziwiona.

Rick znowu spojrzał na nas obie przez ramię.

- Cóż, to nie tak, że przyjechaliśmy obserwować ptaki, nie?

Podał nam dwa granaty.

- Włóżcie to do plecaków.

- To granaty z werbeną? – spytała Elena.

- Z tojadem. – odparł.

Elena wzięła od niego swój, ja też. Przez moment miałam wrażenie, że wraca mi moja alergia, bo kiedy wzięłam go do ręki, spod nakrętki wypłynęła kropla płynu ze środka i poczułam, jak skóra na dłoni zaczyna mnie swędzieć. Ale trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy i zaraz uznałam, że tylko mi się zdawało, bo jestem przewrażliwiona i wydawało mi się, że w środku jest werbena.

- Skoro wymieniamy prezenty…

Elena podała Alarikowi sygnet Gilbertów. Nie za bardzo chciał go od niej wziąć.

- To pierścień Johna Gilberta.

- Ale był też twój. Proszę. Obroni cię przed każdym nadnaturalnym niebezpieczeństwem do którego właśnie zmierzamy. – odparła.

- Dał go tobie. – Saltzman wciąż nie był przekonany.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Ale ona przecież jest doppelgangerem, na nią nie działa. – wtrąciłam. Uznałam, że trzeba wytoczyć ciężką amunicję. – Poza tym, jeśli przynajmniej nie pożyczysz od niej tego pierścienia, to zmuszę was oboje do napicia się mojej krwi, więc kto wie, czy nie skończycie dziś jako wampiry.

Oboje wpatrywali się we mnie z rozdziawionymi buziami i w końcu, bez słowa, Rick wziął sygnet od Eleny i go założył.

- Tak już lepiej. – powiedziałam, w końcu zadowolona.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że robisz się coraz bardziej podobna do Damona? – burknął Alaric, kiedy znowu odwrócił się w stronę plecaka.

Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.

- W tej sytuacji uważam to za ogromny komplement. – odwróciłam się w stronę rzeki, obok którego się znajdowaliśmy. – Przynajmniej sprawa jest załatwiona…

Chciałam powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w tym momencie świat zawirował dookoła i nagle znalazłam się pod wodą, na samym środku koryta rzecznego i musiałam błyskawicznie wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Może nie było to niezbędne, ale zaraz odczułam ogromną zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Stary nawyk, jeszcze gdzieś we mnie siedział.

Kiedy już stanęłam w wodzie i rozejrzałam się dookoła, w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stałam, ujrzałam Ricka z przygotowaną kuszą, zszokowaną Elenę i…

- Damon! – Jakby nigdy nic, opierał się o drzewo, uśmiechając się krzywo. Tyle tylko, że uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu i zdołałam zauważyć, jak wielka furia się w nich czaiła. – Skąd ty się tu w ogóle wziąłeś? – warknęłam na niego.

- Dzięki za cynk, stary. – Na moment Salvatore odwrócił głowę do Alarika, ale zaraz znowu całą uwagę skupił na mnie.

W tym momencie obie z Eleną posłałyśmy Rickowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenia.

- Sprzedałeś nas!

Judasz Iskariota się znalazł! Po jaką cholerę wzywał Damona?!

- Myślałyście, że zabiorę was w czasie pełni księżyca do wilkołaków bez wsparcia?

Gdyby moje spojrzenie mogło zabijać, umarłby na miejscu i w tym momencie miałby szczęście, że ma na palcu pierścień Gilbertów.

- Przecież sama mogłabym was obronić w razie potrzeby!

Damon uniósł sceptycznie brwi i pozornie spokojnie powiedział:

- Skarbie, wyłaź z wody.

Zmrużyłam oczy z irytacji i założyłam ręce na piersi.

- Jak wyjdę z wody, to każesz mi wrócić do domu.

Wiedziałam, że igram z ogniem, bo robił się coraz bardziej wściekły, jeśli to jeszcze w ogóle było możliwe.

- Tak, bo nie jestem kompletnym idiotą, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

- Teraz to już oboje zachowujecie się jak idioci. – jęknął Alaric, który najwyraźniej miał już dosyć naszych kłótni. Cóż, ja się dopiero rozkręcałam!

- Miałam zostawić Elenę samą, na pastwę losu?

- Nie! Miałaś wyperswadować jej tę cholerną, samobójczą eskapadę! – Już naprawdę krzyczeliśmy na siebie. Panna Gilbert w tym niefortunnym momencie postanowiła się wtrącić.

- Poddałeś się, Damonie.

Na moment zwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Wcale się nie poddałem, Eleno! Stawiłem po prostu czoło rzeczywistości! A poza tym, z tobą pogadam sobie później. – Znów skupił uwagę na mnie. – Marta, wyłaź z wody.

O, jest naprawdę źle. On nigdy nie zwraca się do mnie pełnym imieniem, jeśli nie jest wkurzony na mnie do granic możliwości. Zawsze zastępuje to wymyślonym przez siebie skrótem „Em" albo jakimś czułym słówkiem. Było naprawdę źle w takim razie. Problem w tym, że nie ustępuję mu wcale pod względem uporu.

- Nie!

- I jaki jest twój wielki plan, Em? – Nie wytrzymał i zaczął schodzić do wody, krok za krokiem zbliżając się do mnie coraz bardziej. – Zamierzasz wejść do obozu pełnego wilkołaków, upiec z nimi pianki przy ognisku i poczekać, aż Stefan wpadnie, żeby Elena mogła go przekabacić, żeby wrócił?

Automatycznie cofnęłam się kawałek.

- Mój plan to pilnować, żeby Elena właśnie nie dała się dzisiaj zabić. Żeby mogła zobaczyć się ze Stefanem, jeśli taką ma potrzebę i na własne oczy zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście da się go uratować.

Nie docierało do niego.

- Klaus myśli, że zginęłyście, kiedy złamał klątwę! To sprawiło, że stałyście się bezpieczne. Natomiast to… - rozłożył ręce i wskazał na to, co było dookoła. – To nie jest bezpieczne.

- Wiesz dobrze, że ona stąd nie wyjedzie, dopóki go nie znajdzie. – Próbowałam mówić na tyle cicho, żeby ani Alaric, ani Elena nas nie usłyszeli.

- Dzisiaj pełnia, Em. – Damon warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Chcesz dać się im zagryźć i potem zginąć? – Widziałam w jego oczach znów ból i… strach. Ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie, delikatnie przesuwając kciukami po policzkach. Myślałam, że padnę z wrażenia, kiedy dodał: - Nie mogę cię znowu stracić. Po prostu nie!

Westchnęłam ciężko, ale potem spojrzałam na brzeg, na pełną nadziei minę Eleny. Doskonale, aż boleśnie ją rozumiałam. Gdybym była na jej miejscu, za nic nie odpuściłabym poszukiwań Damona. Między innymi dlatego jeszcze raz zwróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

- Hej, nie martw się. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Znajdziemy ich przed całą aferą, a nawet jeśli nie, to we dwójkę damy radę skopać im tyłki zanim cokolwiek się stanie. – Przyciągnęłam jego twarz do swojej, ale nie pocałowałam go, tylko doprowadziłam do tego, że zetknęliśmy się czołami i przez chwilę po prostu byliśmy my we dwoje i nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na świat poza nami dwojgiem. – Obiecuję, nie dam się zabić.

Już przeczuwałam, że wygrałam, że się zastanawia. To w słowniku Damona zazwyczaj oznaczało zgodę. W końcu odsunął się odrobinę i znów spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Dobra. Niech ci będzie. – Ustąpił, a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą. – Ale wyjeżdżamy stąd przed pełnią. – Przytaknęłam na znak zgody. – I to ja jestem przynętą na wilkołaki. – W odpowiedzi na to zmrużyłam oczy z irytacji i potrząsnęłam głową.

- O tym możesz zapomnieć. Nie mam zamiaru przeżywać na nowo twojego ugryzienia przez wilkołaka. To zbyt wiele.

Zaraz polepszył mu się nastrój i jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się lekko.

- Czyli przyznajesz, że dałaś się zabić Klausowi w zamian za ratunek dla mnie?

Złapał mnie z zaskoczenia. Zawahałam się dosłownie na moment i to mu wystarczyło, by mi nie uwierzyć.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Powiedziałam po prostu, że nie chcę znowu patrzeć na to, jak wilkołak kogoś rani.

Tym razem otwarcie już uśmiechnął się tryumfująco.

- Wmawiaj sobie dalej, Słońce.

Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wycisnął na moich ustach szybki, mocny pocałunek, wziął mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z wody.

* * *

><p>Wtedy nie zauważyłam, zazdrosnego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzyła nas Elena. Nie wiedziałam, że zaczęło jej przeszkadzać, że nie potrafiła wcześniej dostrzec w Damonie całego dobra, jakie budziło się w nim przy mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że nieobecność Stefana wpłynie na nią na tyle, że będzie chciała szukać pocieszenia u mojego faceta.<p>

Jeszcze wtedy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo będzie mi to teraz przeszkadzało. Gdyby tak było, zostawiłabym pannę Gilbert na pastwę tej watahy wilkołaków zamiast ratować jej tyłek tego wieczora, zamiast ryzykować z Damonem, że jeden z nich nas ugryzie i zginiemy.

Wtedy tylko było mi żal Eleny, potrafiłam jej współczuć tego, że miłość jej życia jest daleko i że może ją stracić. Szkoda, że wtedy ktoś nie kopnął mnie w tyłek i nie kazał mi przejrzeć na oczy.

Ale i na to nadszedł w końcu czas…

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - ciągu tygodnia:)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

strój z tego i poprzedniego rozdziału to  
><strong>A True Love Story Never Ends<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	42. Rozdział 41

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Rascal Flatts – **_Hot in Here_

**Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell/Glee Cast – **_You're All I Need to Get By_

**Bruce Springsteen/Glee Cast – **_Fire_

**Adele – **_Set Fire to the Rain_

**Alicia Keys/Glee Cast – **_Girl On Fire_

**Queen/Glee Cast – **_Don't Stop Me Now_

**Glee Cast – **_I Will Survive/Survivor_

**Demi Lovato & Camp Rock Cast – **_Can't Back Down_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 41<strong>

Wściekła i zmartwiona jak cholera chodzę w tę i z powrotem obok swojego samochodu. Nie słucham rozmowy Eleny z Rickiem, nie jestem w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, jak tylko na cichej modlitwie, żeby Damon szybko wrócił, cały i zdrowy. Dlaczego, do diabła, posłuchałam go jednak i zabrałam stamtąd ludzi, pozwalając mu na bycie przynętą? Dlaczego?!

Wreszcie, po czasie, który zdawał mi się wiecznością, ujrzałam w końcu Damona wyłaniającego się spomiędzy drzew, zmierzającego w naszą stronę. W ogóle mnie nie obchodziło co pomyśli sobie on albo co pomyślą pozostali. W mgnieniu oka byłam przy nim, ściskając go z całych sił i wtulając twarz w jego pierś.

- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób. – mruknęłam, wściekła na niego, ale też odczuwając ulgę, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Tylko mi nie mów, że ten cholerny pies się ugryzł…

Poczułam, jak się zaśmiał i odpowiedział na mój uścisk, wplatając palce w moje włosy tak, żebym uniosła twarz w jego kierunku. Kiedy spojrzałam mu w oczy, były… inne. Nie widziałam w niej już tej przejmującej rozpaczy z tego ranka i poprzedniego wieczora.

- To już wiesz, jak się czułem, jak tu jechałem… - Wyszczerzył zęby, a ja, nie zastanawiając się nad tym w ogóle, pocałowałam go szybko w te uśmiechnięte usta.

Trwało to może kilka sekund, a potem, trzymając się za ręce, przeszliśmy do mojego samochodu. Miałam ochotę zapytać Salvatore'a: „To co? Widzimy się w domu?". Jednak wyraz jego twarzy mnie powstrzymał i nic nie powiedziałam, kiedy zabrał mi kluczyki mustanga i rzucił je Rickowi.

- Zawieź Elenę do domu. Możesz odprowadzić samochód Em jutro.

Elena chciała coś powiedzieć, o coś go zapytać, ale… jakby ją zignorował. Miałam wrażenie, że był na nią wściekły za to, że z jej powodu się narażałam. Dlatego szybko się pożegnałam z pozostałymi i, zanim zdążyli odjechać, ruszyłam z Damonem na poszukiwanie jego samochodu. Nie oponowałam, kiedy szliśmy tak obok siebie, a on cały czas obejmował mnie w pasie. Sama szybko odpowiedziałam na ten gest i oparłam mu głowę na ramieniu, nagle czując się strasznie zmęczona. Pewnie napięcie ze mnie po prostu spadło. Lub jego część.

Dopiero, kiedy zajęłam miejsce pasażera w camaro i ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną do Mystic Falls zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.

- Co się tam stało, Damonie? – spytałam. Coś się przecież musiało stać!

- Myliłem się. – odparł, ale nie spojrzał w moją stronę.

Przecież wiadomo było, że w tej sytuacji nie odpuszczę.

- Myliłeś się… W związku z czym?

Wydawał się wciąż zamyślony, ale na moment zerknął na mnie.

- Myślałem, że Stefan odszedł, ale nie miałem racji.

To rzeczywiście była nowina.

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – Nie odpowiedział. Dotarło do mnie. – Widziałeś go tam, tak? – Skinął głową. – I co? Stał się w pełni Rozpruwaczem?

- Nie Em, okazuje się, że jak zwykle, jest nieznośnym męczennikiem i należy mu skopać tyłek. – Wyraźnie zawahał się pod koniec.

- Ale? – Wiedziałam, że było w tym coś więcej.

- Ale można go uratować.

Nie wiedziałam, czy raczej odetchnęliśmy oboje z powodu ulgi, czy też frustracji. Przecież oboje widzieliśmy na własne oczy, do czego Stefan był zdolny. A jednak… można go było jeszcze uratować przed nim samym?

- Co się tam wydarzyło? – spytałam, bo czułam, że to nie koniec.

Wzruszył ramionami, a ja od razu miałam ochotę przewrócić oczami na ten lekceważący gest.

- Okazało się, że nawet w swojej najgorszej odsłonie mój brat wciąż nie może dać mi umrzeć.

- Więc postanowiłeś odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. – Dokończyłam za niego myśl, kładąc dłoń na jego własnej. Przytaknął mi ruchem głowy. – Wiesz, że Stefan i mnie jest bliski jak brat. Jeśli uważasz, że można go jeszcze uratować, to zamierzam ci w tym pomóc…

Tym zwróciłam jego uwagę. Spojrzał mi zaraz prosto w oczy.

- Po dzisiejszej akcji wciąż zamierzasz nadstawiać karku? Zapomnij!

Tym razem otwarcie przewróciłam oczami.

- Wiesz, że nawet jeśli mi nie pozwolisz, to i tak pojadę za tobą…

Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, ale się tym nie przejmowałam.

- Właśnie tego się obawiam. Czy ty zawsze musisz mieć te pieprzone skłonności samobójcze?

Założyłam ręce na piersi i tym razem to ja rzucałam mu mordercze spojrzenia.

- Nie mam żadnych skłonności samobójczych! Po prostu nie zamierzam siedzieć w domu i zastanawiać się, czy już umarłeś, czy też może jeszcze nie!

Zmrużył oczy i przypominały teraz szparki.

- Czyli ci na mnie zależy.

Nie wytrzymałam.

- Jak cholera, ty kretynie!

Zanim się spostrzegłam, Damon zatrzymał samochód na poboczu i zaraz znalazłam się w jego uścisku. Ten pocałunek był pełen głodu, gorący i podniecający jak diabli. Używając naszych wampirzych zdolności przekręcaliśmy się na siedzeniu pasażera tak, że raz ja byłam na górze, a raz on. W mgnieniu oka on pozbył się mojej koszulki i szortów, a ja jego t-shirta i spodni. To wszystko działo się tak szybko, że czułam tylko, jak strasznie kręci mi się w głowie i jak bardzo pragnę mieć go w sobie, żeby mieć ostateczny dowód na to, że jest ze mną i że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że może uderzałam o zapięcie pasa bezpieczeństwa, albo, że ktokolwiek, kto by jechał tą drogą, mógłby nas przyłapać. Mogłam tylko czuć i odpowiadać na każdy dotyk, każde westchnienie. Pragnienie, które trawiło mnie od środka przez cały dzień i które wzmogło się tylko z powodu wysokich skoków adrenaliny, wreszcie mogło zostać w pełni zaspokojone.

Niedługo później leżałam przytulona do nagiej piersi Damona, wciąż na siedzeniu pasażera. Zdałam sobie wreszcie sprawę z tego, że mam przed sobą jeszcze jedno bardzo ważne zadanie do wykonania.

- Musimy jechać. – mruknęłam, chociaż wciąż nie mogłam jeszcze się ruszyć. Usłyszałam, jak lekko się zaśmiał na moje słowa.

- Wcale nie musimy. Możemy tak zostać. Jak ktoś się zgorszy i nas zaczepi, to przynamniej będziemy mieli coś na śniadanie…

Sama parsknęłam śmiechem na taki pomysł.

- Jasne. Wszystko świetnie, ale muszę jeszcze znaleźć dzisiaj Caroline.

Salvatore wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk.

- No, nie! Tylko mi nie mów, że z powodu Blondie nie możemy mieć kolejnego szybkiego numerka w samochodzie!

Pokręciłam głową i uniosłam ją, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy i żeby wycisnąć na jego ustach szybki pocałunek.

- Wcale nie z powodu Care, tylko z powodu kogoś, kto najwyraźniej ją porwał!

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale serio, TERAZ musiałaś sobie o tym przypomnieć?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem.

- Och, a czy nie może być lepszego momentu? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że dzięki tobie moje szare komórki lepiej pracują!

Obdarzył mnie… cóż, raczej naburmuszonym spojrzeniem.

- Nie mam zamiaru cieszyć się z czegoś takiego. Zamiast tego moglibyśmy wrócić do domu i… - Znacząca pauza mogła oznaczać tylko jedno.

Zaprzeczyłam i sięgnęłam po swoje ubranie. Szybko je wciągnęłam i poczekałam, aż Damon także się ubierze. Kiedy ponownie siadał za kierownicą, wciąż obrażony, robiłam się coraz bardziej rozbawiona.

-Nie wystarczy ci, że przyznałam, że martwiłam się o ciebie? Męczyłeś mnie o to całe lato…

Przewrócił oczami.

- Wiedziałem o tym od początku, to żadna nowina. – mruknął. Nie mogłam go przecież tak zostawić!

Zanim jeszcze ponownie włączył silnik ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie i obdarzyłam go tym razem długim, słodkim pocałunkiem.

- Obiecuję, że jeśli mi pomożesz znaleźć Caroline, to w ogóle nie dam ci spać dzisiaj w nocy. Co ty na to?

Wreszcie wyglądał na zadowolonego. On ruszał z pobocza, a ja sięgnęłam do torebki po telefon.

Zaczęłam od telefonu do szeryf Forbes, ale wciąż nie było żadnych wieści. Zaraz potem, niechętnie, ale wykręciłam do Tylera. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ja już wyrzucałam z siebie:

- Słuchaj, ty pieprzony psie: jeśli do mojego powrotu do Mystic Falls nie dowiesz się czegoś pożytecznego o tym, gdzie szukać Caroline, to jeszcze dziś wieczorem twoja rodzina zostanie pozbawiona jednego ze swoich cholernych rodzinnych klejnotów. Rozumiemy się? – Próbował coś odpowiedzieć, ale mu ucięłam. – Masz godzinę.

Zaraz się wyłączyłam i wrzuciłam telefon do torebki. Założyłam ręce na piersi i przez chwilę gapiłam się na drogę. Nie wiedziałam, czy to adrenalina tak na mnie zadziałała, czy po prostu wściekłość, czy też może genialny seks, jaki dopiero co przeżyłam z Damonem w tym samochodzie. Może wszystko naraz? Ważne było, że zamierzałam jeszcze tego wieczora upewnić się, że moja przyjaciółka jest cała i zdrowa. I bezpieczna.

Zerknęłam na Salvatore'a i zauważyłam, że uśmiechał się pod nosem.

- O co ci chodzi? – Uniosłam jedną brew, zastanawiając się, czemu nagle zrobił się taki rozbawiony. On natomiast wzruszył na to ramionami.

- O nic. Po prostu jestem z ciebie dumny. Mało kto potrafiłby tak przygadać temu psu. To znaczy, mało kto oprócz mnie…

Wzniosłam oczy do góry, ale zaraz uświadomiłam sobie, że ma trochę racji.

- Och, wiesz… Miałam świetnego nauczyciela. – Zaraz zerknął na mnie i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – Lepiej patrz na drogę i dawaj gaz do dechy…

Zrobił tak, jak prosiłam. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o tę drugą część.

Wreszcie, kiedy prawie dojeżdżaliśmy do Mystic Falls, dostałam SMSa od Tylera. Tchórz. Bał się do mnie zadzwonić. Natychmiast wykręciłam do szeryf Forbes.

- Pani szeryf, tu Marta. Wiemy już, kto ma Caroline. – Zawahałam się, nim mogłam kontynuować. – To jej tata…

Usłyszałam, jak Liz Forbes wciąga głośno powietrze po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Przynajmniej jednak teraz mogliśmy coś dalej z tym zrobić.

Niedługo potem się rozłączyłam i poczułam nagle, że Damon położył swoją dłoń na mojej.

- Będzie dobrze, Em. Teraz to już z górki…

Posłałam mu słaby uśmiech, a potem oparłam głowę o siedzenie i zaczęłam bardzo powoli oddychać. Cieszyłam się, że Salvatore kojącym gestem delikatnie kręci palcami kółka po mojej dłoni. Że mogę się w tym momencie skupić na tym, a nie na przerażającym fakcie, że Caroline chce torturować jej własny ojciec… To było po prostu nie do pojęcia dla mnie. Aż się wzdrygnęłam na myśl, jaka mogłaby być reakcja mojej rodziny... A przecież kiedyś będę musiała powiedzieć im prawdę. Nie chciałam stchórzyć i sfingować swojej śmierci. Przecież i tak już dużym krokiem było pozostawienie na straży w warszawskim mieszkaniu mojej młodszej siostry, Ani, która właśnie dostała się tam na studia. Niby pochowałam wszystko, co mogłoby wskazywać na cokolwiek... No i sypialnia Damona została zamknięta na cztery spusty, z zamkami na kod, odciski palców i tym podobne... A jednak, wiedziałam, że moja kochana siostra będzie tym zaciekawiona... NIE! Nie było czasu zastanawiać się nad reakcją mojej rodziny. Teraz najważniejszy był jak najszybszy ratunek dla przyjaciółki!

- Obyś miał rację… - westchnęłam ciężko.

Jakiś czas później siedziałam z Care w jej sypialni i dawałam jej do wypicia kolejną torebkę z krwią. Przyjaciółka była po prostu w rozsypce. Nie pytałam jej o zdanie, po prostu zaraz ją przytuliłam, chcąc dodać jej otuchy, ale także pomóc jej uświadomić sobie, że na szczęście jest już po wszystkim. Pozwoliłam jej się wypłakać i mnie samej łzy też szybko zaczęły spływać po policzkach.

Nie cierpię Tylera, ale tym razem się przydał. Kiedy trafiliśmy do lochu, gdzie Bill Forbes trzymał Caroline, razem z panią szeryf pilnowałyśmy, żeby ojciec Care nie przeszkodził Lockwoodowi, kiedy ją uwalniał. Nie mogłabym tego zrobić sama – z powodu zbyt dużej ilości werbeny w pomieszczeniu i tego, że i kajdany, jakimi Caroline była utrzymywana na krześle też były nią nasączone.

Tyler chciał zostać, ale poradziłam, żeby wrócił rano, kiedy będę pewnie gdzieś jechać z Damonem, szukać Stefana. Zaraz do sypialni Care weszła jej mama i pozwoliłam im na chwilę pobyć we dwie, kiedy skierowałam się do drzwi frontowych, żeby porozmawiać z Salvatore'em, który może nie brał w akcji czynnego udziału, ale za to razem ze mną przewiózł Care do domu.

- Wygląda na to, że spełnisz swoją obietnicę dopiero jutro… - mruknął Damon i otworzył ramiona tak, że zaraz się w nich znalazłam, przytulając policzek do jego piersi.

- Care mnie potrzebuje… Jest całą roztrzęsiona i wcale jej się nie dziwię. Jej ojciec nie zdążył zbyt dotkliwie jej skrzywdzić, ale to nie znaczy, że nie czuje się okropnie… - próbowałam się usprawiedliwiać.

Powstrzymał mnie zaraz.

- Cii… Rozumiem. Nie martw się. Przyjadę po ciebie wcześnie rano, przed nami długa droga…

Nagle, zaintrygowana, uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

- Co masz na myśli?

Zaraz uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Stefan z Klausem dojechali właśnie do Chicago.

- A ty wiesz to…? – czekałam, aż mi odpowie, ale pokręcił głową.

- Nie pora teraz na dyskusje na ten temat. Jedziesz czy nie? – Wolałam nie pytać czemu nagle zmienił taktykę i postanowił mnie ze sobą zabrać. Pokiwałam po prostu głową w odpowiedzi. – Świetnie. Będę o piątej trzydzieści.

Zaraz jeszcze pocałował mnie szybko i zniknął. Wróciłam do sypialni przyjaciółki i serce mi się krajało, kiedy widziałam przed sobą, że wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Usiadłam na łóżku obok niej i zebrałam całą siłę, jaka mi pozostała, żeby spytać:

- To co? „Pamiętnik" czy jakaś komedia romantyczna?

Poczułam, jak ciężar spada mi z serca, kiedy jej błękitne oczy wreszcie się odrobinę rozjaśniły i przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wiedziałam, że już wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - ciągu tygodnia:)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

strój z tego rozdziału to wciąż  
><strong>A True Love Story Never Ends<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	43. Rozdział 42

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Rascal Flatts –**_ Sunrise_

**Michael Bublé –**_ Hold On_

**Sara Bareilles – **_Morningside_

**Avril Lavigne – **_The Best Damn Thing_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Hot_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Girlfriend_

**Rihanna – **_Only Girl (In the World)_

**Jamiroqual – **_Virtual Insanity_

**Jamie Cullum – **_Mind Trick_

**Jamie Cullum/Glee cast – **_I Only Have Eyes On You_

**Alicia Keys – **_Lesson Learned_

**Sum 41 – **_Best Of Me_

* * *

><p>Ocknęłam się z kolejnej fali wspomnień, kiedy usłyszałam głosy czterech mężczyzn i wreszcie je rozpoznałam. To był oczywiście Klaus, ale też Elijah i... TAK! Damon i Stefan!<p>

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozpamiętywanie wydarzeń minionych miesięcy. Nie byłam w stanie się skupić na niczym innym, jak tylko na próbach zrozumienia, o czym oni mówili. Na na głos starszego Salvatore'a zareagowała każda komórka mojego ciała i mimo bólu i wyczerpania ogarnęło mnie wewnętrzne ciepło. Nie wiedziałam już, jak długo nie słyszałam go na żywo, a jedynie we własnych wspomnieniach.

Aż się wzdrygnęłam, kiedy pomyślałam o tym, jak wyglądała nasz ostatnia rozmowa przed porwaniem. Jeśli w ogóle można było to nazwać rozmową... W końcu on mówił, a ja starałam się go ze wszystkich sił ignorować.

Przez chwilę jeszcze ujrzałam przed sobą jak w kalejdoskopie obrazy ze swojej pamięci z wydarzeń, które miały miejsce od wyprawy do Smoky Mountains.

Podróż do Chicago. Pierwszy wielki zgrzyt. Najpierw Elena, z której zażartowaliśmy z Damonem, potem długa droga do Wietrznego Miasta... To, że musiałam zostać razem z panną Gilbert w mieszkaniu Stefana i w końcu pojawił się tam on razem z Klausem.

Moje milczące podziękowanie za to, że uratował Damona w Smoky Mountains. Ta chwila więzi między przyjaciółmi zanim spojrzał w stronę Eleny, a później odwrócił od nas uwagę Klausa.

Świadomość, że Damon poszedł zagadać Pierwotnego i że właściwie była to misja samobójcza. Wściekłość, która mnie ogarnęła w tym momencie. Desperacja, która doprowadziła do tego, że użyłam pokładów siły, o których nie miałam nawet pojęcia i odsunęłam Hybrydę od Salvatore'a w ostatniej chwili. Fakt, że tym samym się podłożyłam i nie tylko ujawniłam, że żyję, ale także rozwścieczyłam Damona jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Zrobił mi wielką awanturę, która się skończyła naszym gorącym seksem na fortepianie w salonie. Prawie, jakbyśmy odtwarzali podobną scenę między Chuckiem i Blair z _Plotkary_...

To, że potem nie odzywałam się do Salvatore'a i ignorowałam go za każdym razem, kiedy się do mnie zwracał. Między innymi dlatego pojechał z Katherine przesłuchiwać Jeremy'ego, a ja zostałam w Mystic Falls, kiedy wrócił Klaus ze Stefanem. I... z Rebeką.

Zaledwie mignięciem było wspomnienie tego, że Klaus próbował mnie z Beccą przesłuchiwać, a kiedy mu się nie udało, po prostu... ponownie przebił mi serce kołkiem.

Zadowolenie na twarzy Pierwotnej, kiedy się ponownie ocknęłam i powiedziała, że tego właśnie się spodziewała. Jej pojawienie się u nas w domu i moje zaproszenie, żeby została i zajęła sypialnię obok mojej. Ta dziwna, natychmiastowa nić porozumienia, jaka nas połączyła. Cała noc wspólnego picia i dzielenia się historiami z naszego życia, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak Damon opatruje Elenę po pożarze samochodu spowodowanym przez ducha Vicki i zorientowałam się, że coś pomiędzy nimi jest i że strasznie mnie to boli.

Pojawienie się w Mystic Falls innych duchów. Przywołanie przeze mnie Lexi, żeby pomogła mi dotrzeć do Stefana. Jej pożegnanie, kiedy wspomniała, że „To jeszcze nie koniec, Em. Czeka cię o wiele więcej..."

Moja rozmowa z Beccą o jej rodzinie, o tym, jak wszyscy stali się wampirami. Ból i rozpacz widoczna na jej twarzy, kiedy nagle zjawiła się Elena i oświadczyła, że to nie Mikael, tylko Klaus zabił ich matkę.

Późniejsze pojawienie się Damona i nasza krótka rozmowa, kiedy przyznałam, że żal mi Rebeki i korzystając z jej rady dałam wyraz swojej zazdrości o Elenę. Absolutny brak zrozumienia ze strony Salvatore'a i fakt, że rozwścieczył mnie tym jeszcze bardziej.

I w końcu, pojawienie się Mikaela. Nieudany plan, żeby zabić Klausa. Moment, kiedy pomagałam Becce przygotować się do potańcówki i zjawiła się znowu panna Gilbert i przebiła ją sztyletem. Moja ostatnia rozmowa z Salvatorem, kiedy wściekła, że nie pozwolił mi na nowo ożywić przyjaciółki rzuciłam, że w takim razie od tej pory musi radzić sobie sam... Że mam wszystkiego dość i zaraz po potańcówce i pożegnaniu z Caroline wracam do domu.

Ta feralna impreza, na której w końcu zjawiłam się z Care i kiedy natknęłyśmy się na Klausa, przebiłam mu brzuch kołkiem „w podziękowaniu" za dwukrotną próbę zabicia mnie. A potem... kiedy dopadł mnie znowu i próbował wydusić ze mnie, co planuje reszta, a skończyło się na tym, że... skręcił mi kark.

Moment, kiedy obudziłam się w miejscu, w którym teraz jestem - w nowych lochach w niedawno wybudowanej rezydencji Klausa, przywiązana do krzesła łańcuchami i sznurami nasączonymi werbeną.

Jego początkowe próby ugodowego dogadania się ze mną, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy nie dostałam SMSa od Stefana, w którym dał mi znać, że „Trumny Wielkiego, Złego Pierwotnego są tam, gdzie podziękowałam mu za uratowanie Damona".

A potem już tylko ból przeżywanych tortur i bolące gardło, kiedy kazał mi opowiedzieć sobie całą historię mojego życia.

Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, co wiemy o Klausie, to przecież mógł znęcać się nade mną o wiele bardziej. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przez cały czas, kiedy trzymał mnie tu zamkniętą, wolał raczej słuchać tego, co miałam mu do powiedzenia. Moje historie zdawały się wielce go bawić. Drań.

Kiedy na dobre wróciłam już do rzeczywistości, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że rozmowa między czterema facetami jakoś się zakończyła, ponieważ wyraźnie wyczuwałam, że Damon i Elijah zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym Klaus mnie przetrzymywał. Ich sciszone głosy w mojej głowie robiły się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze.

Wstrzymałam oddech, kiedy usłyszałam, jak bardzo blisko Pierwotny zwraca się szeptem do Salvatore'a:

- Wejdź do środka, ja zajmę się trumnami i uratuję Stefana…

Chyba Damon się wahał czy rzeczywiście powinien posłuchać Elijah, bo dłuższą chwilę musiałam odczekać, żeby klamka w drzwiach poruszyła się. W końcu jednak do pomieszczenia wpłynęło światło z korytarza i wreszcie ujrzałam przed sobą Salvatore'a.

Widziałam w jego srebrzyście błękitnych oczach mieszające się ze sobą szok, niedowierzanie, furię, ale także radość i ulgę. Było tam coś jeszcze, to niewytłumaczalne wrażenie, które sprawiło, że miałam ochotę natychmiast podbiec do niego i znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

- Marta? - spytał bezgłośnie, po czym natychmiast znalazł się przy mnie i ujął moją twarz w dłonie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ja.

Wyraźnie czułam, jak łzy ulgi spływają strumieniami po moich policzkach. Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, Damon całował mnie do utraty tchu, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to naprawdę mnie ma przed sobą. Było to stokroć razy lepsze od wspomnień, kiedy znów znalazłam się tak blisko niego.

W końcu jednak się odsunął, chociaż wciąż obejmował moją twarz dłońmi.

- Musimy cię stąd natychmiast zabrać…

Z sykiem, ale zdjął mi z nadgarstków i kostek więzy nasiąknięte werbeną. Zdjął też łańcuchy, które utrzymywały mnie w pozycji siedzącej na krześle. Wtedy poczułam, jak opadam z sił i nie jestem w stanie zachować równowagi. Zareagował natychmiast i wziął mnie na ręce. Nareszcie poczułam się bezpieczna i wiedziałam, że już nic mi nie grozi. Dopiero wtedy w to uwierzyłam, kiedy położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy powieki same mi opadły i, przytulając się do ciepła promieniującego od ciała Damona, odpłynęłam w nicość.

**xoxo**

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu podczas snu nie nadeszły żadne koszmary. Zamiast tego śniło mi się, że Damon mnie znalazł i uratował, a potem nie wypuszczał mnie ze swoich objęć, zapewniając mnie w ten sposób o tym, że jestem już bezpieczna. Bałam się jednak, że po przebudzeniu rzeczywistość, w której wciąż jestem torturowana przez Klausa, uderzy we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Dlatego też opierałam się jak mogłam, żeby się tylko nie obudzić. W końcu jednak nadszedł moment, kiedy już nie mogłam walczyć z koniecznością otworzenia oczu.

Spodziewałam się ciemności, zimna i bólu. Zamiast tego było jasno, czułam przyjemne ciepło i otaczały mnie silne, męskie ramiona. Kiedy uniosłam głowę, ujrzałam obok Damona, który, chociaż pogrążony we śnie, przyciskał mnie mocno do siebie i w ten sposób uniemożliwił mi wstanie z łóżka.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła i aż miałam ochotę rozpłakać się z radości, uświadomiwszy sobie, że już nie jestem w "lochu" u Klausa, ale bezpieczna, w sypialni Damona.

Spróbowałam podnieść się i oprzeć na łokciach, ale zauważyłam, że ślady poparzeń na moich nadgarstkach jeszcze nie zdążyły się do końca zagoić. Potrzebowałam krwi. I to szybko, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pragnienie, uśpione podczas spoczynku, znów wróciło. Dlatego sięgnęłam po obejmujące mnie w pasie ramię Salvatore'a i postanowiłam je odsunąć. Bezskutecznie.

- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. - Stanowczym tonem powiedział Damon, który najwyraźniej już nie spał, chociaż wciąż miał zamknięte oczy. - Nie ma mowy, że cię teraz gdziekolwiek puszczę.

Przewróciłam oczami. Można się było spodziewać, że się nagle zrobi jeszcze bardziej nadopiekuńczy niż zazwyczaj. Nie, żeby w tym momencie i to tak bardzo przeszkadzało…

- Będziesz musiał, bo jeśli mają mi się zagoić te oparzenia, to potrzebuję krwi. I to natychmiast!

Błyskawicznie przestał udawać, że śpi i przewrócił mnie na plecy, przygniatając mnie do materaca swoim ciałem. W jego srebrnobłękitnych oczach iskrzyła wręcz determinacja.

- Powiedziałem, że się stąd nie ruszasz. Zaraz wracam.

Pocałował mnie gwałtownie, intensywnie i tak, jakby chciał mnie wręcz pożreć. Byłam tak oszołomiona, że umknął mi moment, kiedy zniknął z sypialni, a potem nagle znów się w niej pojawił, z trzema torebkami krwi i strzykawkami z werbeną. Usiadł po mojej stronie łóżka i podał mi pierwszą torebkę. Odmówiłam, bo przypomniałam sobie, jak Klaus kazał mi pochłaniać kolejne dawki ludzkiej krwi, a potem, zafascynowany, obserwował, jak rozwijał się kolejny atak mojej alergii. Mimo to, Damon nie ustąpił.

- Mam cię sam nakarmić? Wiesz, że po ludzkiej krwi szybciej się wszystko zagoi… I mam twoją ulubioną, A Rh+…

Zasznurowałam usta i pokręciłam głową, znów odmawiając, chociaż miał rację, to była moja ulubiona, bo sama miałam taką grupę.

Wtedy przewrócił oczami z irytacji i wykonał jedną, jedyną rzecz, która mogła w tym momencie wymusić na mnie rozchylenie warg - pocałował mnie. Potem, niespodziewanie, odsunął się i włożył mi do ust rurkę z torebką z krwią. Wtedy pragnienie wzięło we mnie górę i jednym haustem wypiłam jej zawartość, a potem dwóch następnych. Damon z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem obserwował mnie i podawał mi je.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka… - mruknął, a ja wzniosłam oczy do góry, bo znów musiałam dać za wygraną.

Kiedy skończyłam, tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł, podał mi niezbędne dawki werbeny, krzywiąc się razem ze mną za każdym razem, kiedy trucizna najpierw rozpływała się w moim organizmie jak kwas, żeby dopiero po dłuższej chwili oczyścić mój system z toksyn.

Po całej operacji Damon nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko obserwował mnie bardzo uważnie. Wtedy i ja miałam szansę przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Wydawał się wręcz wyczerpany.

- Salvatore, uśmiechnij się, bo w tym momencie, to ty wyglądasz, jakby cię torturował hybryda-psychopata…

Nie wydawał się być wcale rozbawiony moim żartem. Podniosłam się i przesunęłam się bliżej niego, tak, żebym mogła ująć jego twarz w dłonie i trzymać ją na tyle blisko, żeby nie mógł uciec wzrokiem.

- Hej, jestem tutaj. Wszystko już w porządku.

Jakoś nie bardzo był o tym przekonany.

- Nic nie jest w porządku, Em. Prawie cię straciłem i to już po raz drugi…

Byłam wręcz oszołomiona tym, jak bardzo jego słowa były blisko wyznania, które tak bardzo pragnęłam od niego usłyszeć. Jednak przynajmniej wreszcie przyznał, że mu na mnie zależy. To ogromny postęp. Dlatego, szczęśliwa, że byłam w stanie to usłyszeć i że znów czułam się bezpiecznie, pokręciłam głową i usiadłam mu na kolanach. Nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

- Jak widzisz, nie tak łatwo jest się mnie pozbyć. Poza tym, nie mam ochoty teraz rozmawiać na tak nieprzyjemne tematy… Właściwie, to wcale nie mam ochoty rozmawiać… - Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze, kiedy przesunęłam dłoń z jego policzka na szyję i potem sięgnęłam do guzików koszuli, a Damon wyraźnie zareagował tak, jak się tego spodziewałam. - Podczas tortur przypomniałam sobie to i owo i jestem ciekawa, czy szczegóły się zgadzają… Dlatego… dosyć gadania! - szepnęłam z ustami już na jego ustach i tym razem to ja pocałowałam tak, jak za tym tęskniłam przez cały ten czas, kiedy Klaus mnie przetrzymywał u siebie. Wydawało mi się, że wieki minęły, odkąd byliśmy tak blisko siebie i rozmawialiśmy normalnie.

Tak jak się spodziewałam, żadne wspomnienia nie mogły oddać całkowicie tej ogromnej radości i przyjemności, które odczuwałam, kiedy naprawdę byłam z Damonem.

* * *

><p>Damon był niesamowicie wdzięczny Elijah za pomoc w uratowaniu Marty. Kiedy przywiózł ją z powrotem do domu, długo obserwował ją śpiącą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że znów ma ją przy sobie.<p>

Bardzo chciał, żeby mu powiedziała, jak dostała się w ręce Klausa i co ten sukinsyn jej zrobił. Jednocześnie powinien się spodziewać, że będzie oczekiwać, że jej opowie, co się działo, kiedy jej nie było. A tak wiele miał do ukrycia...

Najpierw po tamtej cholernej imprezie, kiedy nie znalazł jej w domu i nie wróciła ani rano, ani kolejnego dnia, naprawdę uwierzył, że odeszła. Nie odpowiadała na setki jego telefonów i wiadomości. Zostawiła wszystkie swoje rzeczy, ale uznał, że pewnie i tak miała zamiar kupić sobie nowe.

Tylko dlatego wpadł w pułapkę Eleny i kiedy podziękowała mu za hipnozę na Jeremy'm nie oponował, kiedy się do niego przytuliła i... pocałowała go.

Nie, o tym nie zamierzał nigdy Marcie mówić. Podobnie, jak wcześniej nie wspomniał o tym, jak Katherine pocałowała go w samochodzie, kiedy Klaus zjawił się w mieście. Jak miałby się przyznać do tego, że „wybujała wyobraźnia" Marty i jej zazdrość o pannę Gilbert była w istocie wielce uzasadniona.

Szczególnie, że po urodzinach Blondie, kiedy zjawił się u niej Klaus i dał jej swojej krwi, przy okazji także dał jej bardzo wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to on przetrzymuje Em.

Forbes nie traciła czasu zaraz po wyjściu Pierwotnego zadzwoniła do niego i zaczęła bić na alarm, że Em jest w rękach Wielkiego, Złego Hybrydy. To był tylko kolejny powód do tego, żeby go nienawidzić.

Damon jednak wiedział, że tak po prostu nie odbije Marty. Dlatego, kiedy zabrał sztylet z ciała Elijah, później wyjawił mu swoje plany. Może i nie przepadał za Pierwotnym, ale jego przywiązanie do Em mogło w tej sytuacji bardzo pomóc. Tak się właśnie stało.

Najbardziej w tym wszystkim dokuczał mu fakt, że, żeby Marta mu wybaczyła, musiała przeżyć tortury zadane jej przez Klausa. Nie mogło do tego dojść w nieco mniej dotkliwy sposób? Albo nie mogła po prostu tego przemyśleć? Nie! Em jest na to zbyt uparta.

Gdyby był choć trochę bardziej szczery sam ze sobą, to wtedy może zdołałby przyznać, że wcale nie był pod tym względem od niej lepszy. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ją kocha kilka MIESIĘCY temu. A jednak, jakaś jego część wręcz domagała się tego, żeby Marta jako pierwsza się przyznała do swoich uczuć wobec niego.

Może gdyby jej to już dawno powiedział, to przestałaby go oskarżać o to, że coś jest między nim a Eleną. Po tym, jak dziewczyna Stefana go pocałowała, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego uczucia do niej nigdy nie były nawet w najmniejszym stopniu bliskie tym, jakie żywił wobec Marty. Ale miał przecież swoją dumę...

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Wiem, to naprawdę spory przeskok w czasie;)

Raptem z odc. 2. znajdujemy się w 14. sezonu 3;)

Przyznam szczerze, że planowałam naprawdę rozpisać te wszystkie 12 odcinków, ale zajęłoby to ze 30 rozdziałów;)

Trochę za dużo, szczególnie, że zabawa dopiero TERAZ się rozpoczyna^_^

No i stęskniłam się za Elijah, a dzisiejszy, najnowszy odcinek TVD mnie zainspirował  
>i spowodował, że zdecydowanie teraz kibicuję Kalijah^_^<p>

Dzięki takiemu zabiegowi już naprawdę niedługo dowiemy się, kim naprawdę jest Marta  
>oraz dlaczego tytuł tej historii po polsku mógłby być przetłumaczony jako:<p>

"**Miedzy Młotem a Kowadłem**";)

Zobaczymy, kto jest tu Młotem, a kto Kowadłem;)

xxx

Natomiast kalejdoskop wspomnień Marty trochę wyobrażałam sobie jako "flashe",  
>jakie miał tytułowy bohater serialu "Chuck";)<br>Taka seria obrazów - dlatego jest to zapisane w ten, a nie w inny sposób;)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	44. Rozdział 43

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Taylor Swift – **_Red_

**Emeli Sandé/Glee Cast – **_Next To Me_

**Glee Cast – **_You Have More Friends You know_

**Paramore/Glee Cast – **_The Only Exception_

**Pink feat. Nate Ruess – **_Just Give Me A Reason_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 43<strong>

- Naprawdę, do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez cały ten czas byłaś torturowana przez Klausa! Jak tylko drań pojawi się w zasięgu wzroku, zaraz wydrapię mu oczy!

Oburzenie na twarzy Caroline mówiło samo za siebie. Wściekłym ruchem wbiła łyżeczkę w swój pojemnik lodów i na ten widok nie mogłam nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

- Wiedziałam, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć, Care! - Objęłam serdecznie przyjaciółkę, wreszcie czując, że naprawdę jestem wolna. Caroline mi wytłumaczyła, że do tej pory musieli bardzo uważać, żeby nie rozwścieczyć za bardzo Klausa, żeby nie zrobił mi w odwecie krzywdy. Skoro byłam już wolna, ta zasada przestała obowiązywać. Care była orędowniczką idei wykastrowania Hybrydy bądź też nadziania go na pal. Nie mogłyśmy się zdecydować, co byłoby lepsze. Rozważałyśmy nawet połączenie jednego z drugim.

Przynajmniej w teorii, bo w praktyce wiedziałam, że nie mogłabym dorwać starszego brata przyjaciółki.

- Care, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że jeśli Rebekah nie da nam zielonego światła, to możemy w ogóle zapomnieć o takiej zemście? - Upewniłam się i zauważyłam, jak Caroline wyraźnie się krzywi. Tak, jak kiedyś nie za bardzo tolerowała mój związek z Damonem, tak teraz miewała problemy z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że jeszcze na długo przed porwaniem przez Klausa... zdołałam zaprzyjaźnić się z jego młodszą siostrą.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak ty w ogóle możesz znieść tę głupią Barbie Klaus... - przychnęła Care. Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem.

- Mogę i tak pozostanie, Caroline. Powtarzam, że gdybyś poświęciła choć odrobinę czasu, żeby raz naprawdę porozmawiać z Beccą, to byś mnie zrozumiała. Ona nie jest zła...

Caroline machnęła na to ręką.

- Lepiej nie kłóćmy się z tak głupiego powodu. Nie wtedy, kiedy do nas wreszcie wróciłaś!

Zawsze mnie bawiło, że, chociaż pod wieloma względami Caroline po przemianie w wampira dojrzała i zachowywała się jak dorosła, to pod tym jednym wciąż pozostawała typową licealistką. Chociaż... trudno jej się dziwić. Rebekah nie ułatwiała jej zadania. Zwracałam jej na to uwagę mniej więcej tyle samo razy, ile Care. Pomiędzy nimi dwiema czułam się czasami... jak dorosły, który musi temperować dwójkę przedszkolaków.

Zmieniłyśmy temat i poprosiłam, by Caroline opowiedziała mi dokładnie, co się działo w mieście, kiedy ja byłam zamknięta w lochach u Klausa. Dosyć dużo czasu zajęła nam rozmowa o tym, jak doszło do śmierci jej taty i zrobiłam co mogłam, żeby ją wesprzeć na duchu, kiedy widziałam, że zaczynała się rozklejać.

Potem poprosiła mnie, żebym opowiedziała jej dokładnie, jak traktował mnie Wielki, Zły Pierwotny. Byłam tak skrupulatna, jak się dało. Aż sama się zdziwiłam, że tak niewiele tego było. No bo cóż mogłam powiedzieć więcej niż to, że Klaus właściwie tam ze mną siedział i wymusił ze mnie opowiedzenie całej historii mojego życia? Nawet nie wiem, po co mu to było. Szczególnie, że Caroline poinformowała mnie, że w pewnym momencie nie chodziło mu już o wyciągnięcie informacji o jego trumnach, bo już dawno był w ich posiadaniu. Naprawdę, dziwne. I trochę przerażające. No bo po co mnie tam tak długo trzymał?

Spędziłyśmy z Care jeszcze trochę czasu na opowiadaniu o ostatnich wydarzeniach oraz po prostu na babskim gadaniu, kiedy w końcu odwiozłam przyjaciółkę do domu. Na pożegnanie uściskałyśmy się mocno i, jak zwykle, kazałyśmy sobie nawzajem uważać na siebie.

Zaraz potem wróciłam do domu. Wiedziałam, że Damon i Stefan są u Eleny, bo do nich dzwoniła, a sama nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty widzieć się z panną Gilbert. Ostatnim razem, jak ją widziałam, zasztyletowała Rebekah. Nie wspominając o tym, że moim zdaniem miała wyraźną chrapkę na Damona.

Tak czy siak, cieszyłam się, że mogę chwilę pobyć w domu sama. Spotkanie z Caroline spowodowało, że znowu zaczęłam myśleć o tym, co się działo w lochach Klausa, a nie chciałam tego. Sięgnęłam po zawsze napełnioną karafkę z burbonem i napełniłam szklankę.

- Nie za wcześnie na to? - usłyszałam za sobą jak zwykle znudzony, zabarwiony sarkazmem głos.

Przewróciłam oczami i odwróciłam się, a moje oczy spotkały się z błękitnymi tęczówkami.

- Chcesz trochę? - spytałam, unosząc szklankę do ust i jednym haustem wypijając całą jej zawartość.

- Trochę mnie tylko nie było, a ty zaczęłaś popijać w środku dnia?

Uniosłam wysoko brwi ze zdumienia.

- Och, to ciebie nie było? Przepraszam, twój brat zamknął mnie w lochach i torturował, nie miałam okazji zauważyć... - Wzruszyłam ramionami.

Bekah w odpowiedzi przewróciła oczami i podeszła do mnie blisko.

- Chodź no tu... - mruknęła, i zaraz uściskała mnie mocno. Natychmiast odpowiedziałam.

- Dobrze widzieć cię znowu wśród żywych. Wybacz, że nie mogłam wyciągnąć z ciebie tego sztyletu osobiście...

Odsunęłyśmy się w końcu i poczułam ulgę, widząc, że się uśmiecha.

- Załatwione. Następnym razem po prostu podziękuję ci za coś takiego skręceniem karku. - Aż parsknęłam śmiechem, a moment później obie zaśmiałyśmy się głośno. - A teraz na poważnie. Elijah powiedział mi, co zrobił ci Klaus. Zaraz próbowałam mu dopiec i podrażniłam się przy okazji trochę z Eleną, ale skończyło się na tym, ze teraz wszyscy mamy być cholernie grzeczni i układni.

- A to dlaczego? - spytałam, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

Wtedy Bekah wyjaśniła mi, że w czterech, a właściwie pięciu trumnach, jakie były, znajdowała się ona, Elijah, ich dwóch braci - prawie najmłodszy Kol i prawie najstarszy Finn - oraz... ich matka. Kiedy się zdziwiłam, wyjaśniła, że nie, Esther wcale nie była wampirem. W jakiś magiczny sposób udało jej się zachować swoje ciało przez tysiąc lat, jakie minęło od jej śmierci. Nie wdawałyśmy się w szczegóły, jeśli o to chodzi.

Potem się wyjaśniło, dlaczego Rebekah musiała nagle zachowywać się przykładnie. Wszyscy myśleli, że Esther pojawi się, by zabić Klausa, a wyglądało na to, że mu wybaczyła i postanowiła, że teraz wszyscy mogą być na nowo rodziną. Pierwsza zasada, która absolutnie nie podchodziła Bex, brzmiała: „Nie zadzierać z sąsiadami".

- To mi o czymś przypomniało. Mam coś dla ciebie od mojej matki. - Wręczyła mi kopertę z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Kiedy zauważyła moje zdezorientowane spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się krzywo i powiedziała: - Nie martw się, nie gryzie.

Otworzyłam kopertę, a w niej znalazłam... zaproszenie na bal.

- Bal?! Ty tak na serio? - spytałam, wciąż dochodząc do siebie. - Dopiero co wróciliście wszyscy do żywych i zaraz urządzacie BAL?

Rebekah wydawała się być wielce rozbawiona moją reakcją. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- A znasz lepszy do tego powód? Poza tym, musisz przyjść!

Zmrużyłam oczy, żeby się trochę z nią podrażnić.

- Nic nie muszę! Pamiętaj, że ten bal odbywa się w miejscu, gdzie byłam torturowana przez TWOJEGO brata. Już nie wspominając o tym, że ON to organizuje.

Machnęła na to ręką.

- Nie on, tylko moja matka. A jeśli chodzi o twoje zaproszenie, to specjalnie kazała, by doręczyć ci je osobiście. Nie wiem, może chce przeprosić cię za wszystko w imieniu Nika, czy coś.

Wyraz szoku na mojej twarzy musiał mówić sam za siebie, bo jak tylko go zauważyła, to znowu się roześmiała.

- Powiedzmy, że to rozumiem. A dlaczego niby _muszę_ przyjść? - spytałam podejrzliwym tonem.

Robiła się coraz bardziej zirytowana. Zawsze mnie bawiło, jak łatwo można się z nią było drażnić. Podejrzewam, że miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że przed przemianą, tak jak Caroline, miała nawet nieukończone 18 lat. To prawie o rok mniej, niż w tym momencie skończyła moja młodsza siostra. Nie miałam żadnego problemu, żeby po prostu pociągnąć za odpowiednie sznurki, by Bekah reagowała tak, jak chciałam.

- No wiesz? Bez ciebie zanudzę się tam na śmierć! - Obie zaśmiałyśmy się, kiedy zdałyśmy sobie sprawę z ukrytej ironii w tym stwierdzeniu.

Udałam, że w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiam.

- No dobrze, przyjdę. Ale od razu uprzedzam, że pewnie dla ochrony wezmę ze sobą Damona...

- Przecież dopiero co nie odzywałaś się do niego... - zdziwiła się Bekah.

Odpowiedziałam jej, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

- To było ZANIM uratował mnie z rąk twojego brata.

Już dawno nauczyłam się używać przy niej tego neutralnego określenia w stosunku do Wielkiego, Złego Hybrydy. Nie zapominałam, że jako siostra jest wobec niego szalenie lojalna.

- Nie musisz mówić nic więcej, masz to wypisane na twarzy... - Rebekah miała znów tą znudzoną minę, którą stosowała przy prawie wszystkich znajomych. Na wzmiankę o Damonie zawsze ją przybierała, przekonana, że on po prostu „nie jest wart wiązać mi sznurowadła w bucie", jak to określiła podczas naszej pamiętnej całonocnej popijawy, kiedy to zorientowałyśmy się, że najlepiej dla nas obu będzie, jeśli zawrzemy sojusz, a później - że będziemy się przyjaźnić.

Przewracałam w dłoniach kopertę z zaproszeniem, zastanawiając się, co z nią zrobić.

- Tyle, że zupełnie nie mam się w co ubrać na taką okazję... - W myślach przejrzałam całą swoją garderobę i, chociaż przyznaję, była pokaźnych rozmiarów, balowych kreacji w niej nie trzymałam. Może powinnam zacząć...

Oczy przyjaciółki aż rozbłysły.

- Wreszcie mówisz z sensem! - Złapała mnie za ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę drzwi. - Masz szczęście, bo okazuje się, że znam kogoś, kto zna kogoś, kto na pewno będzie nam w stanie pomóc w tej sprawie...

Śmiałam się głośno, kiedy zabierałam po drodze swoją torebkę i kluczyki do samochodu. Jednocześnie zaproszenie zostawiłam na stoliku w korytarzu, na jakiś czas zupełnie o nim zapominając. Jakże się cieszyłam, że z powrotem miałam przy sobie swoje przyjaciółki! Z nimi świat od razu robił się lepszy.

**xxx**

Jakiś czas później wróciłam do domu z przewieszonym przez ramię pokrowcem z moją suknią balową. W drugiej ręce trzymałam pakunki z torebką i butami. W tak dobrym nastroju nie byłam już dawno. Wszystko zdawało się całkiem nieźle układać, szczególnie, że postanowiłam zupełnie nie myśleć o osobie Klausa i o tym, jak mnie potraktował. Bekah też wydawała mi się trochę czuć nieswojo - ze mną, jako przyjaciółką i ze świadomością tego, że to JEJ BRAT mnie porwał i torturował.

Czasami zastanawiało mnie, jak osoba tak wręcz hiperlojalna może być jednocześnie wierna swojemu bratu i wyraźnie zdolna do przyjaźni ze mną. Czy to nie powinno się wzajemnie wykluczać? A jednak - rzadko myliłam się, jeśli chodzi o ludzi i nigdy nie odniosłam wrażenia, żeby próbowała w jakiś sposób mnie wykorzystać, by potem donieść bratu. Może po prostu, jak każda normalna kobieta, potrzebowała przyjaciółki? Wolałam myśleć, że właśnie tak było.

Zawsze uważałam, że Caroline ma świetne wyczucie stylu i tak było. Pod tym względem ona i Bekah były do siebie ogromnie podobne. Miałam tego po raz kolejny naoczny przykład, kiedy Rebekah przeglądała suknie w Neiman & Marcus w Richmond. Jej „znajoma" - tj. dyrektorka całego centrum handlowego, którą musiała niedawno zahipnotyzować - załatwiła, że w całym budynku byłyśmy tylko my dwie jako klientki i wszystkie butiki stały przed nami otworem - razem z magazynem, gdzie trzymano specjalne egzemplarze, takie, które już lub jeszcze nie były w sprzedaży.

Chciałam zabrać jeszcze ze sobą Caroline, ale Bekah w odpowiedzi mruknęła tylko, że Care ma już zapewnioną kreację. Zabrzmiało to co najmniej dziwnie, ale postanowiłam ten fakt zignorować. To znaczy, zapomniałam o tym, kiedy ukazały się przede mną dziesiątki cudownych sukien, które tylko czekały, żeby je przymierzyć.

W ten sposób Rebekah wybrała dla siebie szmaragdowozieloną suknię w stylu syreny, a ja przez jakiś czas wahałam się między dwiema: granatową, tiulową suknią księżniczki od Marchesy, zdobioną tysiącami srebrnych cekinów, oraz szkarłatną, prostą, szyfonową-jedwabną kreacją z odkrytym ramieniem projektu Giambattista Valli.

Długo skłaniałam się ku tej pierwszej, ale w pewnym momencie przyszło mi do głowy, że podobnych do niej może być... zbyt wiele. Bal dla większości mieszkanek Mystic Falls będzie kojarzył się z taką rozkloszowaną spódnicą i dopasowanym gorsetem. A już nie daj Boże, żeby Elena miała suknię tego rodzaju!

Dlatego, na przekór wszystkim, wybrałam prostą, ale za to krwistoczerwoną suknię z asymetrycznym dekoltem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jak pokazałam się Rebece w obu, to zdecydowanie mniej kręciła nosem właśnie na tę. Nawet wspomniała, że ze względu na to, kim jesteśmy, kolor tej kreacji jest jak najbardziej stosowny. Obie doszłyśmy do wniosku, że nie chcemy przecież wtapiać się w tłum.

Och, w niej na pewno miałam się wyróżniać. Połączyłam ją z ze złotą kopertówką od Alexandra McQueena oraz ze szkarłatnymi, skórzanymi sandałkami na dwunastocentymetrowej szpilce od Christiana Louboutina. Wystarczyło tylko włosy spiąć w kok i byłabym gotowa do wyjścia!

Rebekah chciała sama zapłacić za nasze zakupy, szczególnie, że upierała się, że jest mi to winna w imię zadośćuczynienia za winy swojego brata. Kiedy zamachała mi przed nosem kartą American Express bez limitu, wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu, pokręciłam głową i wyciągnęłam swoją.

- Wyobraź sobie, że stać mnie na kupno balowej kreacji. Od czasu przemiany dosyć szybko zgromadziłam całkiem spory majątek...

Szybko zapłaciłam, żeby nie dać jej okazji, żeby mnie w tym uprzedziła. Kiedy się do niej odwróciłam, wydawała się trochę naburmuszona.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś taka uparta. To karta Nika i uważam, że przynajmniej tyle jest ci winien za to, co zrobił...

Przewróciłam oczami na taką argumentację.

- Tym bardziej nie mogłabym się na to zgodzić. Nic nie chcę od twojego brata i nie potrzebuję żadnego zadośćuczynienia. Wystarczy, że będzie trzymał się z daleka, to może nie wydrapię mu oczu...

Pokonana, Bekah westchnęła i zapłaciła za swoje zakupy. Kiedy wracałyśmy już moim mustangiem do Mystic Falls, przyznała mi nawet rację. Uznała nawet, że pomysł z wydrapaniem oczu jest całkiem niezły, na tyle, że może sama kiedyś z niego skorzysta.

W odpowiedzi parsknęłam śmiechem i później już całkiem pogodzone jechałyśmy dalej.

**xxx**

Zdążyłam ledwie odłożyć zakupy na sofę w salonie, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą:

- Może zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, co to ma być?

Przygryzłam wargę, żałując, że nie mogłam lepiej się przygotować do tej konfrontacji. Miałam zamiar przekonać go stojąc w komplecie seksownej bielizny, jaką chciałam włożyć pod suknię... Albo tylko owinięta w ręcznik, żeby całkiem odwrócić jego uwagę...

Wolniej niż normalnie odwróciłam się do Damona, który mierzył mnie groźnym spojrzeniem z głównego holu. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, żeby zauważyć, że w ręku trzymał moje zaproszenie na bal. Zdecydowałam się odpowiedzieć kpiną.

- A które z nas ma prawie dwieście lat na karku? Z twoim doświadczeniem spodziewałabym się, że rozpoznasz zaproszenie na bal, gdy wpadnie ci ono w ręce.

Nie zrozumiał, bądź też raczej nie chciał zrozumieć mojego dowcipu. Powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do mnie, a w jego oczach wyraźnie widziałam determinację.

- Nie chodzi o samo zaproszenie na bal. Chodzi bardziej o to, co jest na drugiej stronie...

W tym momencie już zupełnie nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Uniósł brwi wysoko.

- Och, no nie wiem. Może o tą krótką notatkę, pozwól, że przeczytam: „Droga Marto, jestem pewna, że dręczy Cię wiele pytań. Myślę, że powinnyśmy się spotkać w tej sprawie. Esther." - Zauważył moje osłupione spojrzenie. - Elena też dostała zaproszenie z podobną notatką...

Tylko trochę zazgrzytałam zębami na wspomnienie Gilbertówny.

- Tym bardziej wiesz, że muszę pojawić się na tym balu... - Założyłam ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Zaraz przybliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej i nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. O tak, zdecydowanie widziałam w jego oczach determinację.

- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz... A już na pewno nie do domu, w którym ten sukinsyn cię torturował...

Miałam ochotę przewrócić oczyma i ukradkiem to zrobiłam, kiedy położyłam dłoń na jego policzku.

- Masz rację, nigdzie nie pójdę sama. Ale z tobą u boku spokojnie będę w stanie stawić czoła Klausowi. - Coś próbował powiedzieć, ale przesunęłam dłoń tak, że kciukiem dotknęłam jego warg, dając mu znak, żeby się jednak powstrzymał. - Już obiecałam Rebece, że się zjawię. Poza tym, nie wiedziałam wcześniej o tym liściku od Esther. Skoro wspomina coś o moich pytaniach, to może byłaby w stanie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego przeżyłam rytuał. - dodałam prawie błagalnym tonem. - Jestem przekonana, że też chcesz się tego dowiedzieć...

Potrząsnął głową i ujął moją twarz w dłonie.

- Chcę, żebyś była bezpieczna i nie pakowała się paszczę lwa na własne życzenie...

Och, uwielbiałam, kiedy był tak słodki... Wycisnęłam na jego ustach szybki pocałunek, ale zaraz odsunęłam się i zebrałam z sofy zakupy.

- Dlatego właśnie chcę, żebyś był tam ze mną. Jak już mamy mieć kłopoty, to lepiej we dwójkę. Tymczasem, mam już suknię i nie powstrzymasz mnie przed pójściem. Jeśli nie chcesz iść, to poradzę sobie sama...

Odwróciłam się i już miałam iść w stronę schodów na górę, kiedy powstrzymał mnie, przytrzymując moje ramię. Spojrzałam na niego przez ramię. W oczach miał kapitulację.

- Pójdę z tobą. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób odczuję, że grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo, zabieram się stąd, choćbym miał cię przerzucić sobie przez ramię...

Wzniosłam oczy do góry, w teorii z irytacji, a w rzeczywistości z zadowolenia i trochę podniecenia na samą myśl o czymś takim.

- Jaskiniowiec... - mruknęłam i ruszyłam na górę, żeby się przygotować. Odprowadzał mnie seksowny, niski śmiech Salvatore'a.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Powolutku zbliżamy się do balu (Marta pojawi się na nim najprawdopodobniej w następnym, lub w kolejnym rozdziale) ^_^

Uprzedzam, od tej chwili zrobi się bardziej AU niż do tej pory.

Jest sporo rzeczy, które chcę zmienić w najbliższych odcinkach od tego momentu;)

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Kreacja z granatową suknią od Marchesy (przepiękna, przez długi czas miała być właśnie tą właściwą)  
>dostępna jest pod nazwą <strong>Midnight Goddess<strong>

natomiast ostateczna kreacja, ta, którą Marta jednak na siebie założy,  
>dostępna jest pod nazwą <strong>Red<strong>  
>(to ostatni ze stworzonych zestawów)<p>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	45. Rozdział 44

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Taylor Swift – **_Red, Fearless, Love Story, You Belong With Me, Stay Stay Stay, Starlight, Mine, Sparks Fly, Speak Now, Crazier _

**Adele – **_One and Only, Make You Feel My Love, Set Fire To the Rain_

**Alicia Keys – **_Girl on Fire, If I Ain't Got You_

**Ashton Lane – **_One Kiss Later_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Hot_

**The Calling/Charlene Soraia – **_Wherever You Will Go_

**Carrie Underwood – **_Good Girl, The More Boys I Meet, Twisted, Quitter, We're Young and Beautiful_

**Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee – **_A Thousand Years_

**Colbie Caillat – **_All Of You, What If, You Got Me_

**The Coors/Frankie Valli/Diana Ross ft. The Supremes – **_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_

**Darren Criss ft. Charlene Kaye – **_Dress and Tie_

**Demi Lovato – **_Trainwreck_

**Dirty Dancing 1&2 – **_(I've Had) The Time of my Life, Do You Only Wanna Dance_

**Doris Day – **_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_

**Ed Sheeran – **_Give Me Love, Kiss Me, This_

**Glee Cast –**_Say, A Thousand Years, Anything Could Happen, Blow Me (One Last Kiss), Girl On Fire, How Deep Is Your Love, I Just Can't Stop Loving You, Locked Out of Heaven, Never Say Never, Let Me Love You, I Only Have Eyes For You, Something Stupid, Unchained Melody, You're All I Need To Get By, Saving All My Love for You, It's Time, The Only Exception_

**Halestorm – **_Here's To Us_

**Jamie Foxx (Soundtrack Rio) – **_Fly Love_

**Jenifer Hudson – **_All Dressed in Love_

**Keith Urban – **_Somebody Like You_

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_

**Lady Antebellum – **_I Run To You, Our Kind of Love, We Owned the Night_

**Leighton Meester – **_Words I Couldn't Say_

**Michael Bublé – **_Crazy Love, Everything, Save the Las Dance for Me, For Once in My Life, Sway, The Way You Look Tonight, Something Stupid, Come Dance With Me, I Won't Dance, Quando, Quando, Quando_

**Norah jones – **_Those Sweet Words_

**David Guetta/The Piano Guys/Glee Cast – **_Without You_

**Paramore – **_The Only Exception_

**Pink – **_Just Give Me A Reason, Who Knew_

**Rascal Flatts – **_Nothing Like This_

**Rihanna – **_Only Girl (In the World)_

**Robbie Williams – **_She's the One, Something Stupid_

**Robyn – **_Dancing on My Own_

**Sara Bareilles – **_Love Song, Gravity, Uncharted, Hold My Heart, Between the Lines_

**Shontelle & Akon – **_Stuck with Each Other_

**Sum 41 – **_With Me_

**Take The Lead Soundtrack – **_Asi se baila el tango_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 45<strong>

Jakiś czas później zeszłam na dół, już gotowa do wyjścia. Jeszcze tylko obejrzałam się w dużym lustrze w swojej sypialnio-garderobie i uznałam, że dam radę stawić czoła nie tylko całej rodzinie Pierwotnych (wykluczając z tego Rebekah i Elijah, o których wiedziałam, że mogę na nich liczyć), ale też wielce szanownej pannie Gilbert i jej wszelkim próbom odebrania mi faceta. Jeśli natomiast Klaus znowu próbowałby mi zrobić krzywdę, to chyba zaczęłabym od wydrapania mu oczu. O tak, moja krwistoczerwona suknia od razu wprowadzała mnie w bojowy nastrój. Tego było mi trzeba.

Włosy spięłam w gładki, elegancki kok, który z jednej strony był wygodny, a z drugiej, w razie potrzeby, mógł zostać błyskawicznie naprawiony (to znaczy, gdyby zaszła potrzeba skopania komuś tyłka).

Zeszłam do salonu, a tam czekał już odwrócony do mnie plecami Damon. Ślinotoku dostałam już w momencie, kiedy obserwowałam, jak jego sylwetka prezentuje się we fraku z tej strony. Gdy usłyszał moje kroki, zaraz stanął twarzą do mnie i wtedy to już zupełnie ślinka mi zaczęła cieknąć, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, jakie z niego ciacho.

Oczywiście, najbardziej podobało mi się jego rozmarzone spojrzenie, którym obejmował mnie całą.

- No... I co myślisz? - spytałam, przygryzając dolną wargę, instynktownie bawiąc się trochę szyfonowo-jedwabnym dołem sukienki i przewracając w dłoniach złotą kopertówkę.

Kolana ugięły się lekko pode mną na widok uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy bardzo powoli do mnie podszedł.

- Czegoś w niej brakuje... - Już miałam oburzona coś powiedzieć, kiedy wyciągnął przed siebie płaskie etui na biżuterię z wiele mówiącym, złotym napisem „Cartier" na wierzchu. Otworzyłam usta, ale zabrakło mi słów. - Miałem poczekać z tym do twoich urodzin, ale to dopiero za dwa miesiące, a bardziej przyda ci się to dzisiaj...

W pudełku znalazłam przepiękny, długi złoty naszyjnik zdobiony gdzieniegdzie perłami. Do kompletu była para kolczyków. Damon dał mi znak, żebym stanęła przed lustrem w holu i zaraz pomógł mi z naszyjnikiem, kiedy ja zakładałam kolczyki. Jak tak patrzyłam na nas dwoje w lustrze, to poczułam się tak, jakbym znalazła swoje miejsce na ziemi. Mogłabym tak zostać na zawsze. Zaraz odwróciłam się do Salvatore'a, podziękowałam mu szeptem i pocałowałam go, wkładając w to całą gamę uczuć, jakie we mnie wywoływał.

Pocałunek szybko stał się bardziej namiętny i zaczęliśmy zdejmować z siebie kolejne ubrania. To jest, ja zaczęłam zdejmować je z niego, ponieważ sama miałam na sobie ledwie suknię, bieliznę i szpilki. W pewnym momencie jednak zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zaraz odsunęłam się od Damona i rzuciłam mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

- Próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę, żebyśmy nie poszli jednak na ten bal!

Nawet nie starał się zaprzeczyć, tylko uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- A udaje mi się?

Przy okazji czułam, jak rozsuwa boczny suwak mojej sukni i jak przesuwa dłonią po dolnej części moich pleców, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Zaraz odskoczyłam od niego i zaczęłam poprawiać swój makijaż i fryzurę.

- Udaje, nie udaje, i tak idziemy. Lepiej szybko doprowadź się do porządku, bo pojadę sama. Nie zamierzam zawieść Bekah tylko dlatego, że masz jakieś irracjonalne lęki.

W lustrze widziałam, jak przewraca oczami. Nigdy nie przypadła mu do gustu Pierwotna. Może dlatego, że ona też zdawała się mieć na niego trochę alergię.

Salvatore, na szczęście pogodził się ze swoją porażką i niedługo potem podjeżdżaliśmy już pod rezydencję Mikalesonów. Po raz pierwszy widziałam ją z zewnątrz i, muszę przyznać, była naprawdę... imponująca. Bardzo w stylu Pierwotnego Hybrydy. W sumie, to gdyby nie jej właściciel, to by mi się nawet spodobała. No i gdyby nie fakt, że nie wiadomo jak długo byłam więziona w lochach pod nią i torturowana przez wspomnianego właściciela.

Na to wspomnienie zadrżałam lekko, a właśnie w tym momencie Damon pomagał mi wysiąść z Camaro. Musiał to wyczuć, bo kiedy obrócił mnie tak, bym szła z nim pod ramię, szepnął mi prosto do ucha.

- Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, możemy natychmiast wracać do domu.

Spojrzałam na niego, jakby właśnie spadł z księżyca.

- Zwariowałeś? - syknęłam tak cicho, by tylko on mógł usłyszeć. - Powiedziałam, że dam radę i nie zamierzam się wycofywać, nie ma mowy!

Wiedziałam, że mój upór w tej sprawie doprowadza go do szału, ale się tym nie przejmowałam. Główne drzwi rezydencji otworzyły się przed nami i zanim weszliśmy do środka, chociaż nie musiałam, wzięłam głęboki oddech. No to gra się rozpoczyna!

**xxx**

Przez jakiś czas, co wprawiało mnie w nieustający stan irytacji, Salvatore nie opuszczał mego boku. Cóż, było to przydatne, kiedy zjawiła się w końcu panna Gilbert. Miałyśmy z Bekah rację. Większość mieszkanek Mystic Falls wybrała na ten wieczór suknie-bezy i Elena pod tym względem się nie wyróżniała. Jej kreacja mieniła się złotem i czernią i zdałam sobie sprawę, że dobrze, że nie wybrałam tamtej cudnej sukni Marchesy. Na pewno nastrój zepsułaby mi świadomość, że jej krój jest niebezpiecznie podobny do kreacji panny Gilbert. Ha! Byłam nadzwyczaj zadowolona z tego, że zdecydowałam się na szkarłatną, lejącą, prostą suknię. Żadna z obecnych kobiet, nawet żadna z wampirzyc, nie wybrała podobnej. Chociaż tyle dobrego.

- Już się bałam, że nie przyjdziesz! - niedługo po tym, jak udało mi się umknąć Damonowi, usłyszałam za sobą głos Rebekah. Odwróciłam się i przez moment podziwiałam przyjaciółkę, by w końcu przywitać się z nią uściskiem.

- Przecież obiecałam...

Ale i tak wiedziałam, że nagromadzone przez tysiąc lat pokłady nieufności i niepewności zrobiły swoje. Cieszyłam się, że chociaż trochę mogłam temu załagodzić.

- Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć tu dzisiaj ciebie, droga Marto... Cieszę się, że znajduję cię w dobrym zdrowiu, zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia... Pozwól jednak powiedzieć sobie, że twoja uroda, jak zawsze, a już szczególnie w tej sukni, zapiera dech w piersiach. - Elijah, który zjawił się obok mnie zaraz po Rebekah, obdarzył mnie tym samym uśmiechem, który zawsze sprawiał, że rozpuszczałam się trochę jak masło.

- Jak zwykle, czarujący... Nie mogłam przegapić okazji, żeby podziękować ci za ratunek. - Uwolniłam się z objęć Bekah i podeszłam do jej najstarszego brata, żeby ucałować go w policzek.

On natomiast może nie tyle się zaczerwienił, co na pewno zmieszał. I było to naprawdę urocze.

- Niewiele było w tym mojej zasługi...

Zaraz energicznie pokręciłam głową.

- Nie z mojego punktu widzenia. Tak czy siak, jestem twoją dłużniczką...

Wtedy Elijah, dżentelmen jak zawsze, nachylił się nad moją dłonią i ją ucałował.

- W tej sytuacji będę nalegać, byś zarezerwowała dla mnie jeden taniec.

- Na to możesz liczyć... - Obdarzyłam go szerokim uśmiechem i jeszcze chwilę rozmawialiśmy we trójkę, zanim z jakiegoś powodu Elijah musiał pozbawić nas swojego towarzystwa.

**xxx**

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym, kiedy to przed nami pojawił się nagle wysoki przystojniak o tak złowieszczym uśmieszku, że chyba zaraz obok Damona mógłby stanowić po prostu wzór prawdziwego Bad Boya. Regularne rysy, włosy w kolorze karmelu i błękitne oczy mówiły same za siebie - to kolejny z braci Mikaelsonów.

Obiecałam sobie, że zaraz jak zniknie, zapytam Rebekah, jakim cudem wszyscy jej bracia są tak absurdalnie przystojni. Każdy na swój sposób, ale jednak. I tak, w domyśle przyznałabym, że Klaus podoba mi się fizycznie. Czemu by nie? Pomijając fakt, że dręczył mnie i torturował nie wiadomo jak długo, to trudno byłoby mi nie zauważyć tego błysku w jego lodowato błękitnych oczach albo dołeczków w policzkach, kiedy strasznie seksownie się uśmiechał. Ale wróćmy do Kola, bo przypuszczałam, że to właśnie z nim miałyśmy właśnie do czynienia.

- Droga siostro, czy nie przedstawisz mnie temu cudownemu zjawisku u twego boku?

O tak, to był Kol. Trochę o nim słyszałam i swego czasu od Elijah, i od Bekah. Można by powiedzieć, że był Pierwotną wersją Damona. Zanim w ogóle narodził się Salvatore, Kol Mikaelson już pod ośmiuset lat stanowił wzór playboya, libertyna, czarusia i prawdziwego wrzodu na tyłku wszystkich starających się zachować zdrowy rozsądek kobiet.

Widząc jego uśmieszek i prawdziwy błysk zainteresowania w oku, nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Och, biedak. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że doskonale potrafiłam radzić sobie z takimi jak on. Ba, przecież jeśli na jakichś śmiertelnikach się żywiłam, to na jemu podobnych. Trzeba było jednak przyznać - rodzina Mikaelsonów prawdziwie obrodziła w przystojniaków. Gdybym nie była związana z Damonem, pewnie bym nawet poleciała na jego Pierwotną wersję - chociażby dla rozrywki.

Znudzone spojrzenie Rebekah mówiło samo za siebie.

- Wolałabym bracie, żebyś trzymał się jednak z dala od moich przyjaciół...

- Przyjaciół? Nie mów mi, siostro, że udało ci się jakichś zdobyć tak po prostu. Kiedy użyłaś na niej hipnozy, co? Zaraz, jak się przedstawiłaś, czy na pierwszych wspólnych zakupach?

Cóż, Kol zdecydowanie był cholernie seksowny, ale z tak strasznym dupkiem to już dawno nie miałam do czynienia. Nic dziwnego, że Rebekah miała poważne problemy z poczuciem własnej wartości, skoro nieustannie podkopywali jej wszyscy jej bracia. To znaczy, chyba wszyscy oprócz Elijah. Należało temu natychmiast zaradzić.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, wyciągnęłam dłoń w stronę Kola.

- Marta Zalewska, PRZYJACIÓŁKA Bekah. I nie, nie można mnie zahipnotyzować, ale zapraszam do spróbowania. - Rzuciłam mu wyzywające spojrzenie i muszę przyznać z satysfakcją, że przez dłuższą chwilę wydawał się być w prawdziwym szoku. Potem wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Pochylił się nad moją dłonią i pocałował ją - niby podobnie do Elijah, a jednak inaczej.

- Kol Mikaelson, cała przyjemność po _mojej_ stronie. - Na słowo mojej przybrał na twarz taki uśmieszek, że aż mimowolnie zadrżałam. Facet zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi, ale mimo wszystko - nie ze mną takie numery!

- To się akurat okaże... - Uniosłam jeden kącik ust w uśmiechu i zdawałam sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że Bekah, obserwując z boku tę sytuację, w środku musi pokładać się ze śmiechu.

- Ależ moja droga, to wręcz do przewidzenia... - Kol mimo wszystko się nie poddawał. Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Damon, żeby zjawić się u mego boku i gestem posiadacza objąć mnie w talii. Młody Mikaelson w odpowiedzi wysoko uniósł brwi.

- Zdaje się, że znowu się widzimy... - mruknął Salvatore i nie bardzo rozumiałam, o czym mówi. - Wychodzi na to, że jednak czymś się wyróżniam...

W tym momencie obie z Bekah, ogłupiałe, obserwowałyśmy bitwę na spojrzenia między dwoma samcami. Było to na tyle zabawne, że nawet nie przejmowałam się bardzo tym, kto miałby to wygrać. Jednak było oczywiste, że z jakiejś dziwnej przyczyny - tym razem wygrał Salvatore, bo Kol szybko pożegnał się i przeszedł na inną stronę sali.

Damon natomiast, w zdumiewający sposób, uśmiechnął się do Rebekah i zwrócił do niej.

- Barbie Klaus, pozwolisz, że zabiorę stąd Em, zanim kolejny twój brat zacznie się do niej przystawiać, co?

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Salvatore już prowadził mnie do innej sali. Zerknęłam po drodze na jego twarz i już dawno nie widziałam u niego tak zmarszczonych brwi.

- Salvatore, nie marszcz się tak, bo za chwilę zmienisz się w starego Stefana.

W odpowiedzi zmarszczył brwi chyba jeszcze bardziej, ale przynajmniej spojrzał w moją stronę.

- Gdybyś mi wcześniej powiedziała, że chcesz pojawić się na tym balu, żeby okręcić jak najwięcej Pieprzonych Pierwotnych okręcić wokół swojego małego paluszka, to nie byłoby marszczenia się.

Uniosłam wysoko brwi ze zdumienia i w sumie uznałam całą sytuację za całkiem zabawną.

- Powiem ci, Salvatore, że do twarzy ci w zielonym. Skoro masz tak wielką ochotę zielenieć z zazdrości, to proszę bardzo. Wiesz jednak, dlaczego naprawdę tu jestem...

W jego oczach pojawiły się iskry, które już dawno nauczyłam się rozpoznawać jako oznaki budzącej się w nim furii.

- Ale nie przeszkadza ci to we flirtowaniu ze wszystkimi członkami rodziny pieprzonego psychopaty, który cię tu torturował?!

W odpowiedzi przewróciłam oczami i pociągnęłam Salvatore'a do jakiegoś mniej zatłoczonego korytarza, a zaraz potem do jakiegoś pokoju, w którym mogłam zamknąć drzwi za nami.

- Do jasnej cholery, może jeszcze rozgłosisz to wszem i wobec, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, co? Bo zdaje mi się, że nie dotarło to jeszcze do części gości... Mówiłam, że nie chcę do tego wracać, ani o tym myśleć, a ty musisz rozwodzić się nad tym tak, żeby narazić się wszystkim dookoła. - syknęłam mu prosto do ucha, kiedy przycisnęłam go do drzwi z wściekłości.

- A czy powiedziałem cokolwiek, co nie jest prawdą? - zaraz warknął w odpowiedzi, a ja posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Starałam się być po prostu uprzejma, ale jak chcesz, nazywaj to sobie flirtowaniem. Z resztą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Będę flirtować, czy też raczej rozmawiać, z kimkolwiek mnie najdzie ochota i nie masz prawa mnie powstrzymywać, bo nie jestem twoją własnością!

Nie wytrzymałam. Odepchnęłam go i natychmiast opuściłam pokój, bo zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie ręczę za siebie. Miałam w tym momencie ogromną ochotę skręcić mu kark, czyli wykorzystać jego własny ulubiony sposób kończenia nieprzyjemnych rozmów z innymi. W porę jednak się powstrzymałam, ale wymagało to ode mnie całych pokładów kontroli, jaką w sobie w tym momencie miałam.

Wybiegłam na korytarz, a tam zaraz wpadłam na... Klausa. Z setek osób obecnych w tym momencie na balu, musiałam wpaść akurat na niego! Zdumiewające, ale podtrzymał mnie przed upadkiem i zaraz postawił na nogi.

- Coś się stało, Kochana? - jego głos brzmiał jakoś... dziwnie. Coś z jego tonem było nie tak, bo zabrzmiało to prawie tak, jakby się zmartwił. Tym razem to jego obdarzyłam morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi, Klaus. Kogo jak kogo, ale na pewno nie ciebie. Nie wydrapałam ci jeszcze oczu ani nie oblałam wiadrem z werbeną tylko ze względu na Bekah i Elijah. Nie martw się jednak, jeszcze znajdę sposób, żeby podziękować ci za gościnę w ciągu ostatnich tygodni... - Przez Damona straciłam panowanie nad sobą i w tym momencie cały jad, jaki w sobie miałam, wysyłałam w stronę drugiego pieprzonego samca, który zalazł mi za skórę.

**xxx**

Odwróciłam się i pobiegłam przed siebie, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się, gdzie się kieruję. Musiałam znaleźć się w prywatnej części rezydencji, bo było tam zdecydowanie ciszej, niż w salach, gdzie zabawa trwała w najlepsze. W końcu się zatrzymałam, ale wcale nie dlatego, że miałam na to ochotę, tylko dlatego, że w pokoju, do którego wbiegłam, już ktoś był.

- Widzę, że zdecydowałaś się jednak przyjąć moje zaproszenie...

Wysoka blondynka w ciemnogranatowej sukni z tafty założyła ręce na piersi i czekała na moją odpowiedź. Trudno byłoby określić jej wiek, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że miała dorosłe, nawet około trzydziestoletnie dzieci, spodziewałabym się, że za swoich czasów była po czterdziestce. Nie można by jej pomylić z nikim innym - błękitne oczy i kolor włosów od razu wskazywały na rodzinne podobieństwo.

- Ty musisz być Esther, Pierwotna Czarownica... - Założyłam ręce na piersi, bo nie bardzo wiedziałam, co innego mogłabym z nimi zrobić.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym wskazała gestem na sofę przed sobą.

- Zapaliłam szałwię, by upewnić się, że nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał i nie będzie w stanie podsłuchać naszej rozmowy. Usiądź, proszę. Jestem przekonana, że dręczy cię wiele pytań.

Tylko dlatego, że miała rację, jednak podeszłam do sofy i przysiadłam na jej krawędzi. Siedziałam tak, napięta jak struna i zastanawiałam się, po jaką cholerę w ogóle chciałam się zobaczyć z matką Pierwotnych.

Esther usiadła niedaleko mnie i czekała. Najwyraźniej uznała, że to do mnie należy pierwsze pytanie. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i odezwałam się w końcu.

- Długo byłaś uwięziona po drugiej stronie. Czy wiesz dlaczego... jestem inna? Dlaczego nie mogę pić ludzkiej krwi, a co ważniejsze - dlaczego nie zabiło mnie przebicie drewnianym kołkiem?

Kątem oka zerknęłam na jej twarz i zauważyłam, że uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Znam odpowiedź na wszystkie te pytania i odpowiem na nie, ale najpierw chciałabym zapytać o jedną rzecz - Czy któreś z moich dzieci opowiedziało ci, jak doszło do tego, że rzuciłam klątwę na Niklausa?

Uniosłam wysoko brwi ze zdumienia.

- A czy ma to jaki związek z sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazłam? - Esther w odpowiedzi tylko ledwie zauważalnie pokiwała głową. - W takim razie... Muszę powiedzieć, że jedyne, co mi wiadomo, to, że podobno rzuciłaś na niego klątwę, ponieważ zabił człowieka i w ten sposób wyzwolił swoją wilkołaczą naturę...

Czarownica ponownie przytaknęła.

- To prawda, chociaż nie do końca. - Zastanawiałam się, jaki to miało związek z moją sytuacją. - Nie od razu po tym rzuciłam to zaklęcie. Sama w sobie przemiana w hybrydę nie stanowiła problemu. To jej konsekwencjom postanowiłam zaradzić...

- Konsekwencjom? - powtórzyłam za nią bezmyślnie.

Wtedy wzięła mnie za rękę i kiedy próbowałam ją wyrwać, zorientowałam się, że po prostu nie mogę. Albo była zbyt silna, albo... użyła magii, żeby mnie powstrzymać.

- W ten sposób będziesz w stanie sprawdzić, czy mówię prawdę, czy też nie. - Dobra, moje oszołomienie sięgnęło zenitu. O czym ona mówiła?! - Opowiem ci teraz historię, która wyda ci się absurdalna, ale przynajmniej nie będziesz mieć wątpliwości, że jest prawdziwa. - Pokiwałam głową, ale raczej dlatego, że uznałam, że z wariatami trzeba postępować ostrożnie. Po raz kolejny sama siebie zwymyślałam za to, że jednak spotkałam się z Pierwotną Czarownicą. - Przemiana Niklausa w hybrydę uczyniła go pół-wampirem, pół-wilkołakiem. Chociaż wampirza część pozostała martwa, ta wilkołacza stała się... bardziej ludzka. Nie wiedzieliśmy o tym do momentu, w którym Niklaus nie znalazł wśród rodzin wilkołaków w wiosce dziewczyny, na której postanowił to wypróbować... - W tym momencie już całkiem zdębiałam. Co miała na myśli? Że niby...? Wtedy to do mnie dotarło i byłam w stanie jedynie siedzieć tam z rozdziawioną buzią i oczami wielkimi jak spodki. - Tak, widzę, że domyśliłaś się, o co mi chodzi. Jako pół-wilkołak, a tym samym, pół-człowiek, Niklaus jest zdolny do prokreacji. - Zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem ona nie umie czytać w myślach i czy czasem moja twarz, mimo wszystko, nie nabrała koloru mojej sukni. Serio, przecież jeszcze tego wieczora zastanawiałam się nad tym, że w sumie to Klaus mógłby mnie trochę pociągać fizycznie! No i jaki to miało niby związek ze mną?! - Mój syn był na tyle ogarnięty desperacką potrzebą stworzenia sobie własnej rodziny, że związał się tą dziewczyną i zapłodnił ją. - _Nie, Marta! Nie wolno ci w ogóle myśleć o Klausie zapładniającym kogokolwiek! To obrzydliwe - twój oprawca, z jakąś kobietą?! No przecież mówiłam, nie myśleć o tym! _Ugh, to było po prostu tak bliskie absurdu, że aż nie chciało zniknąć z mojej głowy!W dodatku Esther, niezrażona, ciągnęła dalej swą opowieść. - Na szczęście moja magia pozwoliła mi na czas zdać sobie z tego sprawę i nie tylko zdołałam ukryć tę dziewczynę i doprowadzić do tego, że Niklaus nigdy nie dowiedział się o dziecku. Oprócz tego uwięziłam jego wilkołaczą stronę, by uniemożliwić mu dalsze tworzenie potworów na jego podobieństwo. To był główny powód, dla którego mnie wtedy zabił. - No cóż, Esther oficjalnie została mistrzynią walenia prosto z mostu. Po prostu fantastycznie!

Wreszcie udało mi się odzyskać mowę, chociaż i tak nie wiem, jakim cudem.

- Po pierwsze - dziękuję za tak dużą ilość informacji, ale sądzę, że było to... raczej zbędne. Po drugie - wciąż ciekawa jestem bardzo, jaki to ma związek ze mną? - Wiedziałam, że robię się trochę monotematyczna i mogłoby się wydawać, że myślę tylko o sobie i w ogóle, ale w tym momencie najbardziej zależało mi na tym, by jak najszybciej otrzymać w miarę sensowne odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i by wziąć nogi za pas. O tak, zdecydowanie chęć ucieczki stamtąd górowała nade mną w tym momencie.

W tym momencie lekki uśmiech Esther zmienił się w uśmieszek, który widziałam i u Klausa, i u Kola, a czasami nawet u Rebekah.

- Cierpliwość nie jest twoją mocną stroną, czyż nie? Właśnie miałam dotrzeć do tej części historii. Dziecko Niklausa i tej dziewczyny przyszło na świat i była to dziewczynka. Niedługo później duchy powiedziały mi, że fakt, że mój syn był tylko po części człowiekiem, miał swoje konsekwencje. W tym momencie wilkołaczy gen matki pozwolił na to, by od tej pory każda pierworodna dziewczynka z jej rodu go odziedziczyła. Mogło być tylko tak, a nie inaczej, właśnie z powodu Niklausa i tego, że nie był już w pełni człowiekiem. Oprócz tego, w żyłach wszystkich dzieci z tego rodu płynęłaby krew Pierwotnych, co przy przemianie któregokolwiek z nich w wampira uczyniłoby go pod każdym względem równym wszystkim Pierwotnym...

W tym momencie w mojej głowie narodziła się pewna myśl. Była ona tak beznadziejnie głupia i tak nieprawdopodobna, że zaraz chciałam ją od siebie odsunąć, ale to ostatnie stwierdzenie „równe wszystkim Pierwotnym" nie dawało mi spokoju.

- Chyba nie masz na myśli tego, że jestem jednym z tych dzieci? - Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i jednak to zwerbalizowałam. Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy naprawdę zabrzmiało to strasznie głupio?

Spodziewałam się, że mnie wyśmieje. Albo że powie, że zwariowałam. Ona natomiast... uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

- Od samego początku byłam świadoma twojej inteligencji...

No dobra, skoro już zaczęłam zadawać tak beznadziejne pytania, to czemu nie drążyć dalej?

- I to jest wyjaśnienie tego, dlaczego nie mogę pić ludzkiej krwi i nie da się mnie zabić kołkiem?

Pokręciła głową. Ciekawe, myślałam, że znowu chętnie przytaknie. Wtedy już zupełnie poczułabym się jak w jakimś beznadziejnym programie z ukrytą kamerą.

- Na drugą część twego pytania odpowiedź brzmi tak, ale na pierwszą - nie. Twoja niemożność picia ludzkiej krwi jest związana z faktem, że jeszcze nie przeszłaś pełnej przemiany.

Czy mogłabym być w jeszcze większym szoku niż w tej chwili?!

- Przemiany?! Przemiany w co?! - spytałam i chyba wcale mi się nie wydawało, że w moim głosie dało się wyraźnie słyszeć histerię.

Esther natomiast, zachowując pełnię spokoju, odpowiedziała, jakby nigdy nic:

- Przemiany w Pierwotną Hybrydę.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

No i dotarliśmy do balu!

I wiem, soundtrack jest strasznie długi, ale potrzebowałam duuuużo muzyki, żeby przebrnąć przez ten rozdział;)

I przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, kiedy skończyłam go pisać, nie miałam już siły czytać go po raz drugi, a chciałam go jak najszybciej dodać;)

Wiem, zrzuciłam wreszcie tę bombę!;) Już wszystko - w teorii - wiadomo!;)

Ale i tak nie do końca:)

Bardzo jestem ciekawa Waszych opinii na temat tego obrotu akcji ^_^

(oraz, oczywiście, na temat zazdrości Damona oraz reakcji Marty na Mikaelsonów;)

Długo strasznie nie pisałam, bo naprawdę przewracałam ten rozdział do góry nogami kilka razy, zastanawiając się, czy już informować o tym wszystkim czytalników, czy jeszcze z tym poczekać.

Dlatego też, szczególnie z powodu ogromu zajęć u mnie na studiach i w pracy i konieczności napisania przez mnie pracy licencjackiej - nie mogę obiecać, ile czasu zajmie mi dodanie kolejnego rozdziału. Poza tym, mam nadzieję, że długość samego rozdziału odkupuje winę tak długiej przerwy w publikacji;)

Dlatego właśnie - taki, a nie inny, z ang. CLIFFHANGER!:)

Do następnego napisania!:)

BUZIAKI!

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Ostateczna kreacja Marty, razem z naszyjnikiem i kolczykami od Cartiera;),

dostępna jest pod nazwą **Red**

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	46. Part V Dark Side - Rozdział 45

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ V<strong>

**DARK SIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

****Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_**

**Taylor Swift – **_Red_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Hot_

**Ashton Lane – **_One Kiss Later_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Radioactive_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 45<strong>

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziałam tam, nie mogąc zebrać szczęki z podłogi. Dopiero potem dostałam ataku histerycznego śmiechu. Podniosłam się z sofy i za każdym razem, kiedy zerknęłam na wciąż siedzącą na niej Esther, śmiałam się jeszcze mocniej.

- Widzę, że cię to bawi... - usłyszałam za plecami jej wciąż spokojny, właściwie bezosobowy ton. Pokręciłam głową i spojrzałam jej w oczy.

- Oczywiście, że mnie to bawi. W życiu nie słyszałam niczego głupszego! Ja?! Pierwotną Hybrydą?! Niby jak? To po prostu niemożliwe!

Ten moment wybrała czarownica, żeby wstać z sofy i zrównać się ze mną wzrokiem.

- Czemu nie? - spytała, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Może chociażby dlatego, że z tego, co mówisz, wynika chyba, że KAŻDY wampir z rodu Klausa byłby jednym z Pierwotnych. To bez sensu! - Założyłam ręce na piersi.

- Nie słuchałaś uważnie. Pierwotnym wampirem może być tylko ten ZRODZONY z rodu Niklausa, jego potomek, a nie każdy wampir stworzony z jego krwi. A czy aby na pewno jest to niemożliwe? - Coś w jej spojrzeniu kazało mi przestać się śmiać. Przynajmniej tę kwestię wyjaśniła, bo wydawało mi się to wręcz absurdalne. - Czy nie stałaś się ostatnio znacznie silniejsza od swojego twórcy, Damona Salvatore'a? Czy twoja hipnoza nie działa bez zarzutu, chociaż najczęściej żywisz się krwią zwierzęcą? Czy przypadkowo nie udało ci się kiedyś zahipnotyzować swojego partnera? - Kiedy to powiedziała, przyszło mi na myśl kilka sytuacji, kiedy właściwie samym spojrzeniem zmusiłam Damona, by coś zrobił, chociaż wcześniej nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Zawsze myślałam, że to kwestia mojego uroku, ale może... Nie! To wciąż niemożliwe! - Czy nie przeżyłaś dwukrotnego przebicia serca drewnianym kołkiem, chociaż żadnemu zwykłemu wampirowi by się to nie udało?

No dobra, musiałam przyznać, było w tym trochę racji.

- Ale to nie znaczy od razu, że akurat ja miałabym być tą cholerną Pierwotną Hybrydą!

Tym razem ton Esther stał się stanowczy.

- A czy przypadkiem nie czułaś w sobie więcej agresji niż zazwyczaj? W końcu, zbliża się pełnia...

Jakby tak trzeźwo spojrzeć na fakty, to jednak coś w tym było.

- Sądziłam, że po prostu reaguję alergicznie na konkretne osoby... - mruknęłam ni to do niej, ni to do siebie. Pokręciła głową.

- To nie alergia, to wpływ pełni. Działa podobnie na wszystkich z genem wilkołaka. - Postanowiłam jednak nie wykluczać tej opcji. Zauważyła zmianę mojego nastawienia i kontynuowała. - Jesteś pierworodną córką swojej matki, która również była pierworodną córką swojej. Jak wspominałam, nosicielkami tego genu w rodzie zapoczątkowanym przez Niklausa były wyłącznie urodzone jako pierwsze w kolejności kobiety.

No dobrze, postanowiłam jednak wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, że Esther nie była umysłowo chora. Odwróciłam się do niej plecami i zaczęłam liczyć.

- Klausa i mnie dzieli prawie tysiąc lat... To jakieś... czterdzieści pokoleń, albo więcej! Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że to na mnie by wypadło, skoro szansa na odziedziczenie jego jego genów wynosi jeden na dwa do czterdziestej potęgi?!

Poczułam jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Nie mamy wpływu na działanie duchów. W naturze zawsze musi zachodzić równowaga i możliwe, że w tym przypadku musieliśmy na nią czekać tysiąc lat...

Spojrzałam na nią przez ramię i zmrużyłam oczy podejrzliwie.

- Skoro nie chciałaś, żeby Klaus tworzył sobie „rodzinę", to dlaczego pozwoliłaś, żeby dziecko jego i tej dziewczyny przeżyło?

Myślałam, że może wzruszy ramionami czy coś, ale nie.

- Pamiętaj, że mimo wszystko, Niklaus jest moim synem, a to dziecko, ta dziewczynka, była moją wnuczką. Podobnie, jak postanowiłam chronić swoją rodzinę, przemieniając ją w wampiry, tak obiecałam sobie otoczyć opieką wnuczkę. Szczególnie, że po mnie odziedziczyła zdolność do posługiwania się magią - ograniczoną, podobnie jak z genem wilkołaczym, ale jednak.

W tym momencie moje oczy naprawdę otworzyły się tak szeroko, że już bardziej się nie dało.

- Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, że jestem po części czarownicą, to naprawdę wyśmieję cię i stąd wyjdę...

Znów na jej twarzy pojawił się ten znajomy uśmieszek.

- O to nie musisz się już martwić. Jak zapewne wiesz, nie można być jednocześnie wampirem i czarownicą. Nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć jednak o twojej siostrze...

Przewróciłam oczami. To już się naprawdę robiło strasznie naciągane. Na tyle, że - o zgrozo - coraz bardziej prawdopodobne!

- Wolałabym, żebyś nie mieszała w to Ani. Ona nie wie o istnieniu istot nadprzyrodzonych i chcę, żeby tak pozostało aż do momentu, kiedy będę musiała jakoś sfingować własną śmierć...

- Nie mówię, że jest czarownicą. Jednak każde z twojego rodzeństwa - ty, twoja siostra i brat - stanowi jakąś część dziedzictwa, jakie zostawił po sobie Niklaus tysiąc lat temu. Wspomniałam o tym, żebyś się nie zdziwiła, gdy kiedyś twoja siostra wprost spyta cię o to, czy jesteś wampirem...

Naprawdę wolałabym się nad tym w ogóle nie zastanawiać!

- Proszę, wróćmy do pierwotnego tematu. Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę... Mówiłaś, że wciąż jestem w trakcie przemiany... Co to znaczy?

Esther mimo wszystko wydawała się zadowolona, że wróciłyśmy do meritum sprawy.

- Była szansa jedna na milion, że uda ci się przemienić się w hybrydę. Aby do tego doszło, twojej przemiany w wampira musiałby dokonać Niklaus lub któryś z wampirów stworzonych z jego krwi. Tak się właśnie stało i wtedy krew Pierwotnych, która płynie w twoich żyłach, zadziałała i sprawiła, że stałaś się jednym z nich. Już w tej chwili posiadasz wszystkie cechy charakterystyczne dla najstarszych na ziemi wampirów. Zabić może cię tylko to, co i ich - drewno prastarego białego dębu lub pozostałości po nim. Jesteś w trakcie przemiany w hybrydę, bo, podobnie jak Niklaus na początku, jeszcze w naturalny sposób nie obudziłaś swojej wilkołaczej natury...

Wtedy to do mnie dotarło.

- Żeby doszło do pełnej przemiany muszę zabić człowieka...

Czarownica zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- W twoim przypadku to znacznie prostsze. Wystarczyłoby, żebyś doprowadziła do tymczasowego zgonu wampira, na przykład skręciła mu kark... - O, to było już trochę przerażające. Przecież tego samego wieczora miałam ogromną ochotę właśnie skręcić kark Damonowi!

Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę.

- Świetnie, dziękuję za tę informację. Teraz już wiem, ze po prostu muszę nad sobą nieustannie panować i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Czy w jej oczach zauważyłam... smutek?

- Obawiam się, że to może nie być takie proste, jak myślisz. Twoja natura i spotęgowane emocje mogą doprowadzić do nieprzewidzianych sytuacji...

Postanowiłam w ogóle nie dopuścić do siebie takiej możliwości.

- Jestem wampirem nie od dziś i do tej pory starczyło mi panowania nad sobą. To nie powinno się zmienić...

Smutek z jej twarzy zniknął. Znów zastąpił go uśmieszek. Nagle aż podskoczyłam z wrażenia, bo poczułam jej dłoń na swoim policzku.

- Mam taką nadzieję, droga Marto, chociaż, jeśli jesteś choć trochę podobna pod tym względem do mojego syna, może nie być tak prosto. Kiedy obserwowałam cię przez lata, czasami zdawało mi się, że zauważam podobieństwo. - Musiała zauważyć moje przerażone spojrzenie, bo zaraz dodała. - Chcę powiedzieć, że czasami widzę w tobie jakąś jego cechę. Chociażby te dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiechasz... Natomiast twoja babcia, mama i rodzeństwo mają nasz kolor oczu...

Ze zgrozą zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to może mieć nawet sens. Przecież wtedy, jak więził mnie Klaus, wydawało mi się, że jego kolor oczu coś mi przypomina... Nie wspominając o tym, że najwyraźniej moi najbliżsi odziedziczyli w genach także po Pierwotnym włosy w kolorze ciemny blond... Ugh nie ma mowy, żeby jeszcze kiedykolwiek uśmiechała się na tyle szeroko, żeby było mi widać dołeczki w policzkach! Zaraz mi się to będzie źle kojarzyć!

W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ona nie mówi mi tego wszystkiego bez podejrzliwość kazała mi odsunąć się i ponownie założyć ręce na piersi, by stworzyć tym samym dodatkową barierę między nami.

- Dziękuję za odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Trochę potrwa, zanim je przetrawię, ale poradzę sobie z tym. Teraz jednak przejdźmy do rzeczy. Założę się, że nie zaprosiłaś mnie tutaj po to, żeby oglądać rodzinne fotografie i szukać więcej podobieństw między mną a twoim synem psychopatą. Wiem, że chcesz czegoś ode mnie w zamian za te informacje.

Ether szybko opuściła rękę i oparła ją na biodrze. Zdawało się, że jest bardzo zadowolona zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Jak powiedziałam, nigdy nie wątpiłam w twoją inteligencję. - Ponownie usiadła na sofie i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, bym je zajęła.

- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli postoję... - Nie ruszałam się z miejsca. Czarownica zmarszczyła brwi z irytacji, ale nie nalegała.

- Jak się domyśliłaś, byłam uwięziona po drugiej stronie przez tysiąc lat. W ten sposób duchy ukarały mnie za to, że przemieniłam swoją rodzinę w wampiry... - _I trzeba ci było tam zostać_, pomyślałam, ale nie powiedziałam tego na głos. - Jest jednak sposób, by odpokutować za zło, którego dokonałam.

Wtedy do mnie dotarło.

- Ty CHCESZ zabić Klausa, prawda? - Chciała coś powiedzieć, zbyć mnie, ale w tym momencie coś w jej twarzy kazało mi zastanowić się jeszcze raz. - Nie, ty nie chcesz zabić TYLKO Klausa... Mówisz o tym, że zrobiłaś coś „złego", a w tej sytuacji dotyczy to wszystkich twoich dzieci, czy nie mam racji?

Esther natychmiast wstała z sofy i przyjęła postawę gotowości do ataku. Wiedziałam, że trafiłam w sedno. Może i jej rewelacje trochę mi w głowie namieszały, ale już „otrzeźwiałam" i myślałam jaśniej niż nigdy dotąd.

- Aby zabić Niklausa muszę doprowadzić do połączenia wszystkich moich dzieci, by stanowiły jedno. Tylko wtedy zabicie któregoś z nich w rytuale pozwoli na dokończenie mojej misji tutaj.

- Ale to spowoduje, że zginie również Rebekah i Elijah, prawda? - Rzuciłam jej mordercze spojrzenie. Chciałam coś więcej powiedzieć, ale mi przerwała.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego przywiązania do tej dwójki moich dzieci. Rozumiesz jednak, że muszę ich poświęcić dla większego dobra... A nawet jeśli nie, to masz rację. Informacje, jakich ci dzisiaj udzieliłam, mają swoją cenę. Do rytuału połączenia potrzebuję krwi twojej, jako jednej z potomków mojego syna, oraz krwi doppelgangera...

No to wszystko było jasne.

- To dlatego zaprosiłaś dziś także Elenę...

Esther przybrała na twarz uśmieszek, który zrobił się wręcz okrutny.

- Dlatego, ale także jako środek nacisku dla ciebie. Jeśli nie zechcesz mi dać swojej krwi dobrowolnie, powiadomię pannę Gilbert o twoich powiązaniach z Niklausem. Podejrzewam, że przekaże ona te informacje dalej, do twojego partnera, a wątpię, by był z tego powodu zadowolony...

Byłam tak wściekła, że w ogóle nie przejęłam się tą groźbą.

- I co z tego? Miałam się tym niby przejąć? To i tak nie sprawi, że z własnej woli oddam w twoje ręce los moich przyjaciół...

Odwróciłam się i już miałam wyjść, kiedy poczułam niemożliwy do opisania ból rozsadzający mi czaszkę. Złapałam się za głowę i zdawało mi się, że zaraz zemdleję. Nie zdążyłam się zorientować, jak Esther użyła wąskiego sztyletu by w tym samym czasie naciąć mi skórę na jednym z nadgarstków i zebrać do kieliszka odrobinę krwi, jaka zdążyła wypłynąć z rany.

- Byłaś nadzwyczaj pomocna, dziękuję... - Usłyszałam w jej głosie drwinę i natychmiast odzyskałam część sił. Pokonałam ból, który powodował, że prawie się słaniałam na nogach. Chciała odsunąć się, ale zaraz złapałam ją i uderzyłam nią o ścianę po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry i wykorzystałam to, by spojrzeniem wyrazić całą nienawiść, jaką w tym momencie do niej czułam.

- Jak sama powiedziałaś, mam siłę Pierwotnych, więc radziłabym ze mną więcej nie zadzierać. W przeciwieństwie do twoich dzieci, nie będę mieć oporów przed zranieniem cię. Jak chcesz, to upuszczaj sobie krew z doppelgangera. Najlepiej do końca, będzie przynajmniej więcej spokoju. - Puściłam ją i ponownie odwróciłam się do wyjścia, ale w tym momencie przypomniałam sobie jeszcze o czymś i, wkładając w swoje słowa tyle jadu i obrzydzenia, ile się dało, rzuciłam przez ramię. - Już rozumiem, czemu Klaus cię zabił. Chyba nigdy nie spotkałam gorszej suki od ciebie...

**xxx**

Wymaszerowałam z pokoju z wysoko podniesionym czołem, a kiedy na korytarzu trafiłam na prawdopodobnie ostatniego z Mikaelsonów (ten akurat mi się tak bardzo nie spodobał, ale zdradziłyby go oczy), rzuciłam mu tylko mordercze spojrzenie i warknęłam:

- Z drogi!

Po czym pobiegłam w stronę części rezydencji, gdzie wciąż trwał bal. Musiałam jak najszybciej znaleźć Rebekah i Elijah. Może i nie dałam rady powstrzymać Esther przed zabraniem mi odrobiny krwi do rytuału, ale to nie znaczyło, że miałam jej pozwolić go dokończyć.

Dlaczego jak byli mi potrzebni, to w tłumie gości nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego z dwójki moich ulubionych Mikaelsonów? Wyglądało to tak, jakby wyparowali, czy coś. Może nie wyglądało to elegancko, ale biegałam po salach i tylko moje wampirze zmysły pozwalały mi nie wpadać przy tym na każdego uczestnika balu po drodze. Jednak nawet i to musiało ulec zmianie.

Poczułam nagle, jak potykam się o rąbek swej długiej sukni - wada spódnicy nie-bezy - i już właściwie miałam wywinąć orła na podłodze i w ten sposób wystawić się na pośmiewisko, kiedy poczułam, że łapią mnie w pasie mocne, męskie ramiona.

- Widzisz Najdroższa, mówiłem, że to do przewidzenia, że znajdziesz się w moich ramionach... - usłyszałam nad sobą kpiący, już mi znany głos. Kiedy wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam w górę, jak się tego w tym momencie spodziewałam, ujrzałam przed sobą Kola Mikaelsona.

- Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie? - odparłam, zirytowana. W tym momencie mi przyszło do głowy, że skoro ten przystojniak był jednym z rodzeństwa, to i jemu groziło poświęcenie w tym durnym rytuale. Już chciałam wykorzystać okazję i uprzedzić go o planach jego matki, ale gdy otworzyłam usta, nic się z nich nie wydobyło.

Cholerna Pierwotna Czarownica musiała przy okazji zrzucenia na mnie bólu głowy jakoś mnie zaczarować tak, że nie mogłam nic powiedzieć o jej beznadziejnym planie!

Kol nie zauważył mojego dziwnego zachowania - w końcu nie znał mnie tak dobrze jak Rebekah czy Elijah. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się, pokazując przy okazji komplet swoich równych białych zębów. Pomyślałam, że szkoda, że jest takim dupkiem, bo poza tym był naprawdę uroczy...

- Cała rodzina powtarza mi to od urodzenia.

Wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Spodziewałam się, że jeśli Rebekah by zobaczyła, że rozmawiam z jej bratem, to zaraz ruszyłaby mi na ratunek. Kto wie, czy nie zwróciłoby to także uwagi Elijah. To znaczyło, że powinnam trzymać się Kola aż do czasu toastu lub do momentu, kiedy nie dostrzegę gdzieś któregoś z dwójki moich ulubionych Mikaelsonów. O tak, to był dobry plan. Dlatego właśnie uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie do ich brata.

- Co ty nie powiesz? Widzisz, już cię przejrzałam. Nie podziałają na mnie twoje gierki.

Złapał haczyk.

- W takim razie przyjmuję to wyzwanie... - Nachylił się i nasze oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. To było trochę dziwne wrażenie, byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, że w szpilkach nie mam problemu z krzyżowaniem spojrzeń z Damonem...

No właśnie, a propos Damona... Przy okazji poszukiwań Bekah i Elijah nigdzie się na niego nie natknęłam. Zdecydowanie powinnam uznać to za podejrzane. Albo po prostu zaczął mnie szukać aż trafił do otwartego baru, gdzie zaraz znalazłabym go z jego ukochanym bourbonem...

Nie miałam czasu na przejmowanie się w tym momencie Damonem! Liczyło się to, żebym zdążyła uratować przyjaciół przed niechybną śmiercią z rąk ich koszmarnej matki.

Flirtowałam z Kolem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale nie przestawałam obejmować wzrokiem otoczenia w poszukiwaniu jego rodzeństwa.

Tak! W końcu odszukałam wzrokiem Rebekah. Podeszła do nas i w tym momencie „przypadkowo" przechyliłam kieliszek z białym winem, który miałam w ręce i zaraz na mojej spódnicy pojawiła się plama.

- Dzięki Bogu, Bekah, że jesteś. Chodź, musisz mi pomóc to szybko zaprać... - Zostawiłam Kola tak, jak stał i złapałam za ramię przyjaciółkę, ciągnąc ją właściwie w stronę łazienki.

Stanęłam przed umywalką i raczej udawałam, że coś robię z plamą do momentu, aż nie zostałyśmy w łazience same.

Zastanawiałam się, jak sformułować swoją wypowiedź tak, żeby nie powiedzieć jej o planie Esther, bo tego nie dałabym rady zrobić, ale jednocześnie jakoś ją uprzedzić. Spróbowałam od najprostszego.

- Nie wolno wam wypić toastu. - Wow, udało się! Podejrzewam jednak, że gdyby poprosiła o wyjaśnienie, to znowu moje usta same by mi się zasznurowały.

Zdziwienie na twarzy przyjaciółki było do przewidzenia.

- Dlaczego? - spytała.

Czas wytoczyć ciężkie działa.

- Wiesz, że jestem jednym z potomków Klausa? - Była tak osłupiała, że tylko zdołała pokiwać głową. - Tak myślałam. Więc wiesz, że jesteśmy właściwie rodziną, tak? - Znów kiwnięcie głową. - A poza tym, przyjaźnimy się, prawda?

Dopiero wtedy odzyskała głos.

- Oczywiście.

Wiedziałam, że odwołanie się do jej głębokiej potrzeby posiadania przyjaciela zadziała.

- W takim razie musisz mi po prostu zaufać. Nie wolno wam wypić toastu.

Nie musiałam długo czekać na to, żeby się domyśliła, o co chodzi.

- To ma jakiś związek z moją matką, tak?

Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby któryś z wampirów kręcących się dookoła to usłyszał!

- To nie jest w tej chwili ważne. Po prosto obiecaj mi, że nie wypijesz toastu i dopilnujesz, by tak samo zrobił Elijah. Nie mam czasu ani za bardzo okazji, żeby jemu to tłumaczyć.

Pokiwała głową na znak zgody. Dopiero wtedy mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą.

- To świetnie, możemy iść. To białe wino w kieliszku to w rzeczywistości woda, więc zaraz nie będzie po niej śladu.

Już miałyśmy wyjść, kiedy powstrzymała mnie, łapiąc za ramię.

- A co z Kolem? Może i jest nieznośny i doprowadza mnie do szału, ale jest wciąż moim bratem...

Wiedziałam, że próba wyjaśniania wszystkiego Kolowi spaliłaby na panewce. Już raz się nie udało. Nie mogłam jednak zawieść Rebekah.

- Zostaw to mnie. A tymczasem obiecaj, że opowiesz mi dokładniej o tym jak to jestem potomkinią Klausa, dobrze?

Rebeka w końcu otrząsnęła się z szoku i jeszcze zanim opuściłyśmy łazienkę, uścisnęła mnie mocno.

- Obiecuję...

Kiedy znów znalazłyśmy się na korytarzu - dzięki Bogu nie w głównej sali, gdzie oprócz tłumów gości była także już Esther, która pewnie swoim sokolim wzrokiem zaraz by dojrzała, że coś kombinujemy. Kelnerzy już roznosili tace z kieliszkami szampana i posłusznie wzięłam jeden z nich, by zaraz, przechodząc obok kwiatka w doniczce, wylać do niej jego zawartość.

Elijah był zupełnie po drugiej stronie i Rebekah ruszyła, by zdążyć do niego dotrzeć. Mnie pozostał Kol. Na szczęście też nie stał nigdzie na otwartej przestrzeni, tylko we wnęce, której wnętrza nie było widać ze schodów, na których stała Esther. Czarownica już wznosiła toast i wiedziałam, że jeszcze chwila, a będzie za późno.

Podbiegłam do Kola i odpowiedziałam na szeroki uśmiech, który mi posłał.

- Sytuacja opanowana, jak sądzę? - szepnął tak, że tylko ja mogłam go usłyszeć.

- Owszem... - W głowie trybiki pracowały mi jak szalone. Co miałam zrobić, żeby go powstrzymać? No co?!

I w tym momencie mnie oświeciło. _Będę tego potem żałować... No trudno, raz kozie śmierć_...

Kiedy wszyscy unosili już kieliszki, żeby się napić, jednym ruchem ręki zabrałam Kolowi jego szkło i odrzuciłam je za łam, że zaraz pewnie zacząłby zadawać głupie pytania i tym samym wzbudziłby zamieszanie i podejrzenia, dlatego wykorzystałam swoją siłę, żeby popchnąć go do wnęki, przed którą stał. Zanim zdążył spytać, o co chodzi, ujęłam szybko jego twarz w dłonie i... pocałowałam go.

Przez głowę mi przemknęło, że będę się jeszcze smażyć za to w piekle. To miało być zwyczajne odwrócenie uwagi, ale jak się okazało, Kol nie tracił czasu, by odpowiedzieć na ten pocałunek. Zaraz poczułam jak jego ramiona obejmują mnie w pasie i przyciskają do jego szerokiej piersi. Zakręciło mi się aż w głowie i na dłuższą chwilę zupełnie straciłam poczucie rzeczywistości. Zdecydowanie, zasługiwałam na potępienie. Kiedy przesunął językiem po moich wargach wcale nie oponowałam, by pogłębić pocałunek. Cóż, jak grać, to na całego, tak? Jeśli to miało ratować życie...

Kogo ja oszukuję? Facet dokładnie wiedział, co robi. Miałam rację, porównując go do Damona. A biorąc pod uwagę tysiącletnie doświadczenie...

W końcu odezwał się w mojej głowie głos rozsądku - ten wredny głosik, który powinien był zabrać głos zdecydowanie wcześniej:

**_Marta! Co ty robisz?! Miałaś mu ratować życie, to już uratowałaś. Ile go znasz, co? Dwie godziny? Trzy może? I to z przerwami! Elijah znałaś tydzień i pozwoliłaś się cmoknąć w policzek!_**

Z drugiej strony jakaś część mnie - ta straszna, mroczna strona, która najwyraźniej obudziła się we mnie wraz ze świadomością, że jestem potomkinią Klausa - postanowiła mnie trochę podręczyć:

_Może i tak, ale... najwyraźniej pociągają mnie źli chłopcy._

Jednak posłuchałam rozsądku. Ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie jedną, ważną rzecz:

**_A DAMON? _**

I w tym momencie natychmiast odsunęłam się od Kola. Wzrok miałam trochę zamglony, oddech raczej urywany i kolana się pode mną lekko uginały, ale wszystko było w porządku.

Rozejrzałam się szybko dookoła. Nikt nie zauważył zamieszania, które wywołałam. jak wyszłam z wnęki i zerknęłam na schody, to Esther wciąż tam stała i miała na twarzy zadowolony uśmieszek. Czyli była przekonana, że rytuał został zakończony. Świetnie. Mój plan się powiódł.

Ale to było jedyne wytłumaczenie dla tego, co zrobiłam.

Nikt nie zauważył mojej „akcji ratowniczej". Wszyscy byli na szczęście skupieni na tym, co działo się w głównym holu rezydencji.

To znaczy... prawie nikt. Niedaleko miejsca, w którym stałam, zobaczyłam Bekah i... Elijah. Oboje mieli oczy wielkie jak spodki i szczęki, które musieli potem zbierać z podłogi. Zignorowałam ich przez moment i przysunęłam się po raz ostatni do Kola. Spodziewałam się ujrzeć na jego twarzy wredny uśmieszek, ale go tam... nie było. To znaczy, kpinę było widać, tak samo zadowolenie, ale raczej łączyło się to z ogólnym oszołomieniem. Powinnam być z siebie dumna. Chyba właśnie udało mi się sprawić, że zabrakło słów tysiącletniemu bawidamkowi i łamaczowi serc niewieścich.

- Właśnie uratowałam ci życie, więc radzę, żebyś zachował to dla siebie... - szepnęłam tak cicho, żeby tylko on usłyszał. Jego oczy zrobiły się w tym momencie tak samo wielkie jak u jego rodzeństwa. Skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nie odczułam z tego powodu dzikiej satysfakcji.

Z nonszalancją, którą wzięłam nie wiem skąd, bo wcale jej w tym momencie nie czułam, odsunęłam się od najmłodszego z braci Mikaelsonów, odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w kierunku przeciwnym niż sala balowa główny hol. Modliłam się, żeby informacja o moim wyczynie nie dotarła do Damona. Nie wiem jak bardzo musiałabym się nagimnastykować, żeby się z tego wytłumaczyć. Już sam fakt, że chciałam ratować Mikaelsonów byłby dla niego nie do przyjęcia. Postanowiłam o tym w ogóle nie myśleć.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Wyjaśnienie sytuacji Marty (oraz samej kwestii potomków Klausa) - JEST!;)

Na ratunek Pierwotnym - JEST!

Zdrada?! - JEST!

Przejście na "CIEMNĄ STRONĘ"? - JEST!:)

Naprawdę dobrze bawiłam się, pisząc ten rozdział.

Miał wyglądać ZUPEŁNIE inaczej, ale...  
>powiedzmy, że ostatni odcinek i powrót Kola mnie zainspirowały;)<p>

Interakcja akurat z nim i tak miała mieć miejsce, tylko... troszkę ją przyśpieszyłam ^_^

Bardzo jestem ciekawa co sądzicie o takiej formie "ratunku" :P

BUZIAKI!

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Ostateczna kreacja Marty, razem z naszyjnikiem i kolczykami od Cartiera;),

dostępna jest pod nazwą **Red**

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	47. Rozdział 46

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ V<strong>

**DARK SIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Taylor Swift – **_Red_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Hot_

**Avril Lavigne – **_What the Hell_

**Ashton Lane – **_One Kiss Later_

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Radioactive_

**A Fine Frenzy – **_The Minnow & The Trout_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 46<strong>

Myślałam, że mi się uda na jakiś czas odseparować od całej tej szopki, jaką stanowił bal u Mikaelsonów/rytuał, który miał połączyć całe rodzeństwo w jedno, żeby móc zabić Klausa/miejsce, w którym Esther wyjawiła mi, że jestem (prawie) Pierwotną Hybrydą. Myliłam się. Zdołałam wyjść na taras na tyłach rezydencji – nawet nie bardzo wiem, jak tam trafiłam – a zaraz usłyszałam za sobą głos Rebekah.

– Jeśli miałaś ochotę całować się z moim bratem, to trzeba było od razu mi o tym powiedzieć...

Odwróciłam się i już miałam jej posłać mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy zorientowałam się, że żartuje.

– Wiesz, trzeba było to zrobić tak, żeby wyglądało prawdziwie... – Wzruszyłam ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wyraźnie widziałam, jak Bekah z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.

– Ale trzeba przyznać, miny Elijah, a potem także Kola, były po prostu bezcenne!

Miała rację. Na to wspomnienie już obie dostałyśmy napadu śmiechu.

Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że tak należało to traktować. Jako anegdotę, a nie wydarzenie, które mogłoby zmienić życie. Rozwodzenie się nad tym, że pocałowałam kogoś innego niż swój partner było w tym momencie... po prostu niewskazane. Uratowałam Kolowi tyłek? Uratowałam. I to się liczyło. Może nawet kiedyś, w przypływie odwagi, wpadnę na genialny pomysł, by powiedzieć o tym Damonowi.

– A teraz wytłumacz mi, skąd wiesz o tym, że jesteś potomkinią Klausa. - powiedziała Bex już po tym, jak obie się uspokoiłyśmy i usiadłyśmy na marmurowej ławce. W teorii była strasznie zimna, ale nam to nie przeszkadzało.

- Wolałabym wiedzieć, skąd TY o tym wiesz. – Posłałam jej obrażone spojrzenie. – A przede wszystkim, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś.

Wyraźnie zrobiło jej się trochę nieswojo i przez moment nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

– Cóż... A co byś powiedziała, gdybym któregoś dnia, na przykład na wspólnych zakupach, przy kawie, rzuciła: „A, i wiesz co? Tak w ogóle, to jesteś jedną z nas, Pierwotnych i pochodzisz od dziecka Nika?"

Musiałam jej przyznać rację. Pewnie jeszcze bardziej bym jej nie uwierzyła niż Esther.

– A kiedy się zorientowaliście?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tamtego wieczora, kiedy pojawiliśmy się w mieście. Nik miał poważne podejrzenia już wtedy, gdy się okazało, że przeżyłaś rytuał. Kolejne przebicie kołkiem dowiodło, że jesteś z krwi Pierwotnych. Za to prawdziwą bombę, czyli informację o tym, że jesteś Pierwotną Hybrydą, Nik zrzucił na nas wczoraj. To było wtedy, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że cię torturował i go zaatakowałam. Zaczął się zaraz tłumaczyć, że cię sprawdzał i zdobył dowody na to, że jesteś w trakcie przemiany.

Rzuciłam jej sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– I jakież to dowody przyniosło mu torturowanie mnie?

Rebekah złapała mnie za rękę i tym samym zmusiła, żebym spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

– Marta, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak boli mnie to, że mój brat cię zranił. Powiedział tylko, że wykazywałaś wszelkie objawy, jakie on miał przed aktywacją wilkołaczego genu – nie możesz normalnie pić ludzkiej krwi i masz na nią „alergię", którą hamuje tylko werbena. Jesteś bardzo młodym wampirem, a siłą i wytrzymałością przewyższasz zdecydowanie starsze osobniki. Nik powiedział też, że musiał bardzo się postarać, żeby namieszać ci w głowie, a to się rzadko zdarza...

Wreszcie informacje, jakie otrzymałam od Esther, zaczęły w mojej głowie układać się w logiczną całość. Kolejne części układanki wskakiwały na swoje miejsca i zaczęłam bardzo powoli dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że może jednak... to wszystko to była prawda.

**XXX**

Niedługo później wróciłyśmy do środka, bo przy temperaturze około zera i w naprawdę cienkich sukniach to nawet nam mogło zacząć robić się trochę za zimno. Ochłonęłam trochę i poczułam się znacznie lepiej. Pozwoliłam Bekah ruszyć na poszukiwanie Matta, który jej towarzyszył tego wieczora.

Weszłam do środka, bo uznałam, że chyba nadszedł czas, żeby naprawdę poszukać Salvatore'a. Prawdopodobnie powinnam też powiedzieć mu o swoim wyskoku związanym z Kolem, ale na pewno nie zamierzałam tego zrobić na miejscu. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało, żeby powstrzymał mój plan uratowania Pierwotnych…

Zaczęłam się znowu kręcić po kolejnych pomieszczeniach, ale nigdzie nie mogłam go znaleźć. Za to w pewnym momencie, przy przechodzeniu z pokoju do pokoju znowu na kogoś wpadłam i pomyślałam sobie: „Tylko nie to, znowu!"

Kiedy jednak spojrzałam w górę, na właściciela ramion, które mnie powstrzymały przed upadkiem, ujrzałam przed sobą… Klausa. Natychmiast odskoczyłam od niego jak oparzona i posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie. Może i byłam z nim w jakiś bardzo pokrętny sposób spokrewniona, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że ten facet całkiem niedawno mnie jeszcze torturował w tym samym domu, w którym się właśnie znajdowaliśmy.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć, jakoś warknąć, posłać mu komentarz, który wręcz ociekałby jadem, ale mogłam tylko mrużyć oczy w jego stronę i… milczeć. Założyłam ręce na piersi i przekrzywiłam lekko głowę, czekając, aż on coś powie.

Przede wszystkim, wyglądał na zdziwionego, że mnie widzi.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że się tutaj dzisiaj zjawisz… Nie po tym, co cię tu spotkało, za co serdecznie przepraszam… – mruknął tak cicho, że ledwie mogłam uwierzyć, że to on. A od kiedy się zrobił przy mnie taki nieśmiały, co? I, że CO?! PRZEPROSIŁ MNIE?! Mogłam się założyć, że Caroline maczała w tym palce. Pewnie spełniła jedną ze swoich obietnic i pokazała mu, gdzie raki zimują...

Uśmiechnęłam się kwaśno, fałszywie. Niby też zignorowałam przeprosiny.

– Ciebie mogę nienawidzić, ale Bex jest moją przyjaciółką i nie zostawiłabym jej na lodzie.

Czy mi się wydawało, czy się… zmieszał trochę? Aż ze zdumienia uniosłam wysoko brwi, nie odzywając się jednak. Zauważyłam, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i… w jakiś przedziwny sposób, już wiedział, że ja wiem. Nie potrafiłam tego w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. To było tak, jakby czytał mi w myślach, co było przecież niemożliwe.

Potwierdzenie otrzymałam właściwie natychmiast, bo odezwał się ni to do siebie, ni to d mnie, za to tak cicho, że tylko wampir z nadzwyczajnym słuchem byłby to w stanie uchwycić:

– Ty już wiesz… – Miałam rację. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Co miałam zrobić? Zrobić mu awanturę i tym samym wywołać skandal przy wszystkich? O, nie, tego wieczora przecież byłam mistrzynią partyzantki. Dlatego też w odpowiedzi tylko przygryzłam wargę i kiwnęłam nieznacznie głową. Wyraźnie chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale machnęłam na to ręką.

– Muszę szybko znaleźć Damona… – Nie spojrzałam już w jego stronę, za to czym prędzej opuściłam pokój i skierowałam się do głównych drzwi. Miałam nadzieję, że tego wieczora z Damonem będzie jak z zagubionym dzieckiem w supermarkecie – może i nie został tam, gdzie go zostawiłam, ale sądziłam, że najłatwiej będzie mi na niego trafić przy głównym wyjściu.

Wciąż nie bardzo docierał do mnie ogrom informacji, jakich dostarczyła mi rozmowa z Esther. Cieszyłam się tylko, że udało mi się powstrzymać Bex, Elijah i Kola od wypicia tego szampana. Chociaż w ten sposób mogłam im się odwdzięczyć za wszystko, a Elijah – za to, że kiedy był potrzebny, przyszedł mi na ratunek.

Stałam w głównym holu rezydencji Klausa i mimo wszystko nie mogłam powstrzymać zimnych dreszczy, jakie wciąż mnie przechodziły w tym domu. Nagle przede mną pojawił się Damon i, jak mogłam się tego spodziewać, był po prostu wściekły.

- Dostałaś, czego chciałaś? - warknął, podchodząc do mnie z moim krwiścieczerwonym, jedwabnym szalem w ręku.

Co miałam odpowiedzieć: "Nie, ponieważ się okazało, że moim przodkiem jest największy psychopata na świecie? Nie, ponieważ jestem jednocześnie jedną z Pierwotnych i hybrydą, tylko że jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłam?". Takie wyjaśnienia musiały poczekać.

- Właściwie, to tak. - odpowiedziałam Damonowi bez przekonania.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć poza wszechogarniającą furią. Gdybym go nie znała, pewnie zaczęłabym się bać.

- Dobrze. Opowiesz mi w drodze do domu. Wychodzimy. - Wyrzucał z siebie słowa bezosobowym tonem. Aż mi się w środku zimno zrobiło, tym razem wcale nie z powodu pobytu w domu Michaelsonów.

- Nie Damonie, poczekaj… - Położyłam mu dłoń na policzku, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mi w oczy. – Wciąż się wściekasz o to moje „flirtowanie" z Kolem? – Wolałam nie zastanawiać się, jaka w tej sytuacji byłaby jego reakcja na moje rewelacje o tym, że go pocałowałam!

Czy mi się zdawało, czy wyraz jego twarzy odrobinę złagodniał?

– Nie, Stefan skręcił mi kark, kiedy próbowałem powstrzymać Elenę przed pójściem do Esther. – Na tę informację zrobiłam tylko wielkie oczy. – Podobno stałem na drodze powodzenia jej planu, a nie powinno być żadnego planu. Nie powinno was tutaj w ogóle być. Ciebie nie powinno tu być. Nie po tym, co cię tu spotkało…

Tak jak myślałam, w oczach Damona zauważyłam ból, jakby razem ze mną odczuwał każdą torturę, którą wypróbował na mnie Klaus. Jak mogłabym być na niego zła, kiedy się po prostu o mnie troszczył? Powinnam wręcz skakać z radości, że w ogóle zaczął to naprawdę okazywać.

- Przepraszam cię za to. – A w domyśle chciałam też powiedzieć: I przepraszam za to, że uratowałam troje Pierwotnych… – Masz rację, wcale nie chcę tu być. Jednak wygląda na to, że obie z Eleną musiałyśmy porozmawiać z Esther… – Wiedziałam, że nie żałuję tej rozmowy, ale na myśl o Pierwotnej czarownicy ręce same zaciskały mi się w pięść. Co za suka...

Wciąż był zły, bo zjadliwym tonem wyrzucił z siebie:

- W takim razie wybacz mi, że staram się utrzymać cię przy życiu. - Znowu zabrzmiało poważnie… Jednak zaraz się poprawił. - Was obie, tak właściwie, bo Stefan ma to wyraźnie gdzieś…

- Jesteś wściekły, bo spotkałam się z Esther za twoimi plecami? - Musiałam o to spytać, bo spodziewałam się, że raczej powie, że wciąż jest wściekły za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie...

Moje pytanie jeszcze bardziej go rozsierdziło.

- Nie, jestem wściekły, bo cię kocham!

Na długą chwilę odebrało mi mowę. Wpatrywałam się w niego oczami wielkimi jak spodki, wciąż nie dowierzając, że naprawdę usłyszałam to, co usłyszałam. Poza tym, sam Damon wydawał się zdumiony swoim własnym wyznaniem. Przynajmniej przez moment, bo potem, wciąż zły, wyraźnie czekał na jakąś reakcję z mojej strony.

Czułam przez skórę, że oczekiwał odtrącenia, może nawet jakichś gorzkich słów. W tym momencie najbardziej na świecie nienawidziłam Katherine i szczerze czułam wstręt do Eleny za to, że swego czasu wyrobiły w nim taki nawyk. Sądziłam, że będę w stanie sama także mu wyznać, co czuję, ale słowa uwięzły mi w gardle. Syrena ostrzegawcza zaczęła wręcz wyć, że takie wyznanie pod wpływem silnych emocji się nie liczy, że to czynem, a nie słowem, Damon musi mi udowodnić, że naprawdę to do mnie czuje. W końcu, do tej pory wydawało mu się, że naprawdę kochał jeszcze dwie kobiety poza mną. A ja chciałam być dla niego tą jedną, jedyną…

Nie wspominając już o tym, co sama miałam przed nim do ukrycia. Aż ciarki mnie przeszły na myśl, jaka mogłaby być jego reakcja na wiadomość, że w jakiś magiczny, przedziwny, niesamowity sposób łączą mnie więzy krwi z naszym Wrogiem Numer Jeden...

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że stoję w milczeniu i bezruchu już chyba dłuższą chwilę, bo zauważyłam, jak Damonowi nagle opadają ramiona i odwraca się, żeby sobie iść. Dopiero wtedy wróciłam do rzeczywistości. Złapałam go za rękę i zatrzymałam. Potem odczekałam moment, żeby znów zwrócił twarz w moją stronę.

Chociaż nie mogłam tego zwerbalizować, czynem odpowiedziałam na jego wyzwanie. Przysunęłam się do niego tak blisko, jak to było możliwe i pocałowałam go, wkładając w to całe swoje pokłady uczucia. Oraz, także żalu, że nie mogę tego powiedzieć, że w ten sposób moje ukrycie jeszcze w tej chwili przed nim prawdy potem zostałoby mi wypomniane… Może nie mogłam tego zwerbalizować, ale potrafiłam sprawić, żeby naprawdę poczuł, że go kocham.

Potem, już bez słowa, Damon wziął mnie za rękę i chcieliśmy czym prędzej wrócić do domu. Obiecałam sobie, że opowiem mu o rewelacjach Esther i razem spróbujemy je przetrawić i sprawdzimy, czy w ogóle mają jakikolwiek sens. No i miałam nadzieję, że fakt, że powiedział wreszcie, co do mnie czuje, trochę załagodzi sprawę ratowania Pierwotnych i w tym – całowania Kola...

Tego wieczora jednak nie miało to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, bo liczył się tylko Damon i to, że wreszcie naprawdę wyznał mi miłość. Skoro nie mogłam na to wciąż odpowiedzieć, miałam zamiar na wszelkie inne możliwe sposoby udowodnić mu, że ja też go kocham.

_…You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forget your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts…*_

* * *

><p><strong>* Adele "<strong>**_One and Only_****"**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Jak już wspominałam w niedawno otwartej "historii" - _**2 bomby jednego dnia**_,

**_Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea_ **

**ZAKOŃCZY SIĘ NA ROZDZIALE 50!**

(Chcę mieć przynajmniej jedną zakończoną historię na koncie:)

Nie oznacza to, że pożegnamy się z Martą.

Jej dalsze przygody będą publikowane właśnie  
>w serii One-Shootów, czy też Miniatur,<br>zapoczątkowanych historią **_2 bomby jednego dnia_**.

Nie będą one ułożone w porządku chronologicznym,  
>ale zawsze postaram się podać do nich ramy czasowe tak, żeby było wiadomo co jest po czym.<p>

Ta forma będzie zdecydowanie lepsza dla ciągu dalszego historii Marty,  
>ponieważ otwiera ona przede mną nowe możliwości.<br>- między innymi, możliwość opisania trochę dokładniej wątków INNYCH bohaterów ;)

(Np. Klaroline czy Stebekah:)

Dlatego po rozdziale 50 dalej będzie można pooglądać świat TVD oczami Marty (i nie tylko)  
>- tyle że nie do końca chronologicznie:)<p>

- po prostu czasami męczą mnie niektóre odcinki wg scenariusza i po prostu ZA DUŻO chciałabym w nich zmieniać,  
>albo trudno w nie "wpisać" logicznie Martę.<p>

Stąd formuła serii One-Shootów;)

Dlatego, tej wersji historii zostało nam jeszcze... 4 rozdziały;)

A w **_2 bomby jednego dnia_** JUŻ jest 4 Miniatury, a będzie więcej:)

DO NASTĘPNEGO ROZDZIAŁU!

BUZIAKI!

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Ostateczna kreacja Marty, razem z naszyjnikiem i kolczykami od Cartiera;),

dostępna jest pod nazwą **Red**

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	48. Rozdział 47

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ V<strong>

**DARK SIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Hot_

**Avril Lavigne – **_What the Hell_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Radioactive_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 47<strong>_

Obudziłam się nadzwyczaj wypoczęta i pełna energii. Może dlatego, że na calutką noc byłam w stanie odsunąć od siebie myśli o sobie jako o „następczyni" Klausa. Usiadłam na łóżku i przeciągnęłam się. Przy okazji zauważyłam, że Damon wciąż śpi. Świetnie, bo nagle poczułam się wściekle głodna.

Bezszelestnie podniosłam się i narzuciłam na siebie swój błękitny, jedwabny szlafrok. Uznałam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zejdę do kuchni boso, żeby nie budzić Salvatore'a.

Kiedy po przejściu na dół, do części jadalnej, znalazłam się wreszcie w kuchni, nie zdołałam powstrzymać krzyku.

– Co jest?! – Rebekah, która z powodu mojego krzyku upuściła torebkę z krwią, którą właśnie wyjęła z lodówki, rzuciła mi na wpół przerażone, na wpół zirytowane spojrzenie. Rebekah, która miała na sobie ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko męską koszulę od smokingu. Rebekah, która, jak się zorientowałam po chwili, cała pachniała… Stefanem.

Niech szlag trafi mój super wyostrzony węch!

Policzyłam w myślach do dziesięciu i dopiero wtedy udało mi się opanować. Do tego stopnia, że założyłam ręce na piersi i posłałam przyjaciółce domyślny uśmieszek.

– Nic takiego. Tylko zastanawiałam się, co _ty_ tu robisz o tej porze. Ale widząc, w jakim jesteś stanie, myślę, że nawet nie muszę pytać…

Można by się spodziewać, że się zaczerwieni, albo coś. Pewnie tak by się stało, gdyby nie była od tysiąca lat wampirem. Na moment obie zamarłyśmy, przysłuchując się. Obaj bracia Salvatore jednak wciąż spali, bo nie słyszałyśmy żadnych dźwięków z góry.

– Nie myśl jednak, że się wymigasz od wyjaśnień, jak się tu znalazłaś… – zmrużyłam oczy i pogroziłam jej palcem.

Rebekah przygryzła wargę, ledwie powstrzymując śmiech.

– A masz czas?

Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

– Dla ciebie? Zawsze! – posłałam jej promienny uśmiech, na który zaraz odpowiedziała. – Ale chyba nie chcesz rozmawiać tutaj… I nie w tym stroju… – posłałam jej znaczące spojrzenie.

Wtedy zerknęła w dół i skinęła głową. Zaraz podniosła swoją torebkę z krwią (na szczęście, nienaruszoną), a ja wzięłam butelkę z tym samym trunkiem w wersji zwierzęcej, po czym wzięłam przyjaciółkę za rękę i poprowadziłam ją do swojej sypialni-garderoby.

– Czuj się jak u siebie! – mruknęłam, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

Widziałam, jak jej się aż oczy zaświeciły. Tak było za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowała się w tym pokoju. W końcu to właśnie dzięki tej szafie nawiązałyśmy w ogóle nić porozumienia od początku.

Co prawda, moje spodnie na nią nie pasowały, ale zamiast nich wybrała zwiewną, białą sukienkę do kolan. Uznała, że będzie pasować do jej zielonych szpilek Casadei i kopertówki, jaką miała ze sobą na balu. Po samą suknię balową miała wrócić później.

Tymczasem włożyłam małą czarną, a do niej dopasowałam turkusowe szpilki Louboutina i torbę przez ramię Proenza w tym samym kolorze. Schodziłyśmy jeszcze na dół z butami w rękach, ale w głównym holu je włożyłyśmy.

Otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe, żebyśmy mogły przez nie przejść, a za nimi… stała Elena. Nie oczekiwałam u niej zdumienia na mój widok, ale wyraźnie ją zamurowało, kiedy ujrzała Bex. Wyglądała jak ryba, z otwartą buzią, kiedy z nonszalancją minęłyśmy ją obie i skierowałyśmy się do mojego samochodu.

Dopiero kiedy wsiadałam na miejsce kierowcy odwróciłam się w jej stronę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Chwilowy szok minął i tym razem nie myliłam się – w jej oczach dojrzałam zawiść i… coś jeszcze. Absolutnie to zignorowałam, bo miałam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż przejmowanie się humorami panny Gilbert. Jej mina tego ranka tylko potwierdziła moje przeczucia co do tego, że wyraźnie ma mi za złe, że jestem z Damonem i że chciałaby go dla siebie. Sam fakt, że nie skomentowała obecności Rebeki świadczył o tym, że prawdopodobnie wcale już nie kochała Stefana. I dobrze, nie zasługiwała na niego.

A co do Damona, też uznałam, że nie mam się czego obawiać. Przecież… minionego wieczoru w końcu to z siebie wydusił. Powiedział te dwa najważniejsze słowa. I to się tylko liczyło.

Dopiero kiedy odjechałyśmy z podjazdu i ruszyłyśmy w drogę do rezydencji Mikaelsonów zadałam kluczowe pytanie Bex:

– Wyjaśnij mi, jak to się stało, że przespałaś się ze Stefanem? Rozumiem, stara miłość nie rdzewieje i takie tam, ale przecież jeszcze nie dawno miałaś go dość…

Zerknęłam w jej stronę i zauważyłam, że ma na twarzy rozmarzony uśmieszek.

– Wiesz, że chociaż dla niego minęło dziewięćdziesiąt lat, dla mnie to było jak jedna noc. Już rozmawiałyśmy o tym. Jednak aż do wczoraj nie zdawałam sobie z tego aż tak bardzo sprawy. Kiedy jednak Kol, niby dla zabawy zwichnął Mattowi rękę i przez to on się na mnie śmiertelnie obraził, siedziałam sobie przy barze w Grillu i wtedy pojawił się tam Stefan. A potem… jakoś samo poszło…

Nie musiała kończyć. Jednak tak dobre wiadomości spowodowały, że aż uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

– Rozumiem. Domyślam się, że podczas balu wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że Elenka od jakiegoś czasu wzdycha do Damona i przejrzał na oczy. Jakby coś, trzymam za was kciuki… Jeśli miałabym pomyśleć o dwójce ludzi, którzy powinni być wreszcie szczęśliwi, to zdecydowanie postawiłabym na was. I na Caroline. Tylko jeśli o nią chodzi, to… z każdym, tylko nie z Lockwoodem, bo na nią nie zasługuje. – skrzywiłam się na wspomnienie Tylera, którego przecież od początku nie trawiłam.

Usłyszałam, jak Bekah roześmiała się na siedzeniu pasażera.

– W takim razie co byś powiedziała na mojego brata?

Aż oderwałam wzrok z drogi na moment.

– Którego? Elijah? Kola? Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że po tym zaproszeniu na bal, to mógłby być… – nie dokończyłam, bo tylko skinęła głową w potwierdzeniu.

Aż zatrzymałam się natychmiast na poboczu.

– Myślałam, że to zaproszenie na bal to był jakiś wredny żart, żeby mi dopiec! Albo, że chce z niej zrobić swojego szpiega, co, od razu uprzedzam, nie uda się, bo Care jest nadzwyczaj lojalna…

Rebekah założyła ręce na piersi, jak zwykle ciesząc się, że wie coś, o czym ja nie mam pojęcia.

– Z tego, co wiem, Nik jest zainteresowany Caroline jako Caroline… Nic poza tym.

Trybiki wreszcie zaczęły przewracać się w mojej głowie. Nik, czy też raczej Klaus, był moim pra… ileśtam przodkiem i nie dalej jak dwa dni wcześniej przetrzymywał mnie w swojej rezydencji i torturował. Z drugiej strony, trudno było to nazwać torturami. No i właśnie odwoziłam Bex, żeby, w rzeczywistości, uprzedzić także jego o zaklęciu, jakie rzuciła na nich Esther. Wiedziałam, że muszę to zrobić, bo niezależnie od tego, że sama ledwie go trawiłam, był ukochanym bratem Rebeki i musiałam mu pomóc. No i nie zapominajmy o tym, że poprzedniego wieczora… przeprosił za to, co mi zrobił. Przeprosił, ale był też mi winien wyjaśnienia, których zamierzałam się właśnie domagać…

W tej sytuacji po prostu machnęłam na to ręką.

– Nie będę w stanie wypowiedzieć się na ten temat, dopóki nie porozmawiam z Care o tym, co działo się na balu. No i muszę sama uznać, że jest jej godny, a pamiętajmy, w moim przypadku to wcale nie będzie takie łatwe.

Już miałam ponownie włączyć się do ruchu, kiedy Bex mnie powstrzymała.

– A tak w ogóle, miałam wczoraj nadzieję, że jeszcze porozmawiamy, ale zniknęłaś nagle…

Uznałam, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli po prostu na chwilę wyłączę silnik. Nie patrząc jej w oczy, odpowiedziałam,

– Damon wczoraj powiedział mi, że mnie kocha.

Patrzyłam przy tym w przestrzeń, jakbym sama nie bardzo była w stanie uwierzyć w to, co mówię. Usłyszałam, jak Rebekah się aż zapowietrzyła, po czym wzięła moją twarz w obie dłonie, żeby zwrócić ją ku sobie, żebyśmy mogły spojrzeć sobie w oczy, żeby miała potwierdzenie, że mówię prawdę.

– Mówisz poważnie? – w odpowiedzi tylko skinęłam głową. Aż pisnęła z radości. – Och, to cudownie! Widzisz, nam obu się wreszcie układa!

Wreszcie to do mnie zaczęło docierać, więc odpowiedziałam na jej promienny uśmiech i niewiele brakowało, żebyśmy obie oddtańczyły taniec zwycięstwa. Pewnie byśmy to nawet zrobiły, gdyby nie fakt, że siedziałyśmy w samochodzie i jego niewielka przestrzeń nam to skutecznie uniemożliwiała.

Wreszcie się uspokoiłyśmy i ponownie włączyłam silnik.

– No dobrze, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o dobre wieści. Teraz jednak trzeba będzie porozmawiać z twoimi braćmi na temat niecnego planu waszej matki… – westchnęłam ciężko na samą myśl o tym, jak straszną suką była Esther.

Rebekah przyznała mi rację i wreszcie ruszyłyśmy w dalszą drogę do rezydencji Mikaelsonów.

**XXXXXX**

Bex weszła pierwsza, bo mimo wszystko wciąż nie czułam się najlepiej w miejscu, w którym wcześniej przetrzymywał mnie Klaus. Aż przewróciłam oczami, kiedy usłyszałam komentarz Kola na jej wejście.

– No proszę, proszę… Oto nasza dziewczynka…

Nie śpieszyłam się z wejściem do salonu, więc zorientowałam się po chwili, że musiał zastąpić jej drogę.

– Zejdź mi z drogi, Kol.

Wcale się tym nie przejął.

– Całą noc poza domem? Co za skandal! Mam nadzieję tylko, że wypadło na kogoś lepszego niż ten plebejusz… Matt mu było, tak?

– Jak się nie zamkniesz, to następną rzeczą, która wypadnie ci z ust będą twoje zęby.

O tak, to był dobry moment na wejście. Przybrałam na twarz wyniosły uśmieszek i wkroczyłam do salonu, opierając dłoń na biodrze. Zignorowałam obecność Klausa, który w tym czasie na wpół leżał na sofie, oraz nawet Elijah, który stał po drugiej stronie pokoju. Moja uwaga była skupiona na najmłodszym z braci, z którym miałam tę (oczywiście, wątpliwą) przyjemność całować się poprzedniego wieczora. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że miałam wciąż absolutną świadomość tego, że mam przed sobą trzech nadzwyczaj seksownych przedstawicieli płci męskiej.

– Tak właściwie, to Rebekah była wczoraj ze mną. – Stanęłam obok niej i rzuciłam mu wyzywające spojrzenie, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że zanim spojrzał mi w oczy, jego wzrok przesunął się po całej mojej sylwetce.

– Najdroższa, widzę, że tak, jak się spodziewałem, przyszłaś po powtórkę z wczoraj…

Miał przy tym tak irytujący, tryumfujący uśmieszek, że aż mnie naszła ochota na to, żeby mu wybić wszystkie zęby, którymi tak świecił.

– Oczywiście, Mój Drogi… Zaraz po tym jak dosiądziemy naszych jednorożców i odjedziemy na nich w stronę zachodzącego słońca. – Posłałam mu uśmiech równie szeroki, jak jego, ale jak najbardziej fałszywy. Nie miałam czasu, żeby się z nim użerać.

Moja odpowiedź spowodowała, że Rebekah aż parsknęła śmiechem, a kiedy zerknęłam w stronę jej pozostałych braci, obaj z trudem powstrzymywali wesołość.

– Może jednak przejdźmy do rzeczy. Przyszłam tu nie na pogaduszki, tylko dlatego, że mam do was interes.

Zauważyłam, że Kolowi raczej zrzedła mina, natomiast u jego braci zdecydowanie wzrosło zainteresowanie sytuacją.

– Interes? – W końcu odezwał się Klaus.

Skinęłam głową, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Zakładam, że Elijah już was uprzedził, że wasza matka knuje przeciwko wam… – Zerknęłam w stronę najstarszego Mikaelsona i on mi przytaknął. – Niestety, rzuciła na mnie jakieś zaklęcie, które spowodowało, że nie mogę wam powiedzieć, co zrobiła…

– Co powoduje, że nie masz żadnej karty przetargowej. Jaki więc mogłabyś mieć do nas interes, skoro nie możesz nam w żaden sposób pomóc? – Klaus odłożył szkicownik, ale nie ruszył się z sofy. Mogłam się założyć, że w ten sposób chciał umniejszyć moja wagę, jakby w ogóle się nie przejmował tym, co mam do powiedzenia. Jednak nie ze mną takie numery.

– Nie mogę wam tego powiedzieć wprost. Myślę jednak, że znajdzie się sposób, żebyście domyślili się, o co chodzi, jeśli dam wam odpowiednie wskazówki… W zamian za to oczekuję, że spełnisz moje trzy prośby. – Zakończyłam, sama siebie zaskakując swoją brawurą. Może to dlatego, że byłam świadoma, że w pokoju jest przynajmniej dwoje życzliwych mi Pierwotnych.

– Trzy prośby? Za kogo mnie masz, Kochana? Złotą rybkę? A może dżina z lampy? – Klaus nagle zrobił się bardzo rozbawiony.

Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, ale za to posłałam mu stanowcze spojrzenie.

– Trzy prośby, albo uratuję twoje rodzeństwo, ale za to z przyjemnością popatrzę sobie, jak sam giniesz. To jak będzie?

Przez dłuższą chwilę wymienialiśmy z Klausem groźne spojrzenia, aż w końcu odpuścił.

– Niech ci będzie. W takim razie chętnie posłuchamy, co masz do powiedzenia. – zaprosił mnie gestem, żebym usiadła w skórzanym fotelu naprzeciwko niego. Rebekah zajęła miejsce obok brata na sofie, za to Kol, bezczelnie, usiadł na oparciu mojego fotela. Mimo wszystko, musiałam przez moment walczyć sama ze sobą, żeby mnie to w ogóle nie ruszało.

– Powiedzmy… Hipotetycznie, że znam taką kobietę, ma na imię… Lester. – Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo zorientowałam się, że byłam to w stanie bez problemu powiedzieć.

– Lester? To co to za kobieta? Chyba raczej jakiś babochłop… – usłyszałam, jak mruknął obok mnie Kol. Przewróciłam na to oczami. Facet może i był seksowny, ale miał przy tym koncentrację złotej rybki. Rebekah za to zaraz rzuciła w niego swoją torebką. Celnie. – Przecież wiem! Serio, w ogóle nie macie poczucia humoru.

– Nie przejmuj się naszym bratem, droga Marto. Proszę, kontynuuj. – Uwaga Elijah, który stał za sofą, na której siedzieli Bex i Klaus, od naszego wejścia była skupiona na mnie. Zauważyłam, że uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło i od razu poczułam się lepiej. To znaczyło, że nie miał mnie za wariatkę po tym, jak na jego oczach całowałam się z jego młodszym bratem. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

– Wiecie, o co mi chodzi. – Spojrzałam na ich twarze i wiedziałam, że mam rację. – Chodzi o to, że Lester… jest czarownicą. I chce pozbyć się WSZYSTKICH swoich dzieci, raz na zawsze, bo ich nienawidzi, czy coś. Nie, żebym to rozumiała, ale co tam… – Zauważyłam przy okazji nadzwyczaj irytujący uśmieszek na twarzy Klausa. Jakby myślał, że to chęci zabicia JEGO nie rozumiem. Akurat. Natomiast Rebekah, a już szczególnie Elijah, wyglądali na… szczerze zmartwionych? – Powiedzmy, że żeby tego dokonać, potrzebowała krwi trzech osób. Jedną było jedno z jej dzieci, czyli maminsynek o imieniu Levin. – W tym momencie usłyszałam, jak Kol obok mnie zaklął pod nosem i mruknął coś o "pieprzonym męczenniku" i aż się uśmiechnęłam pod nosem. – Oprócz tego była jeszcze… mała, fałszywa dziunia, która zdarza się raz na pięćset lat. – Zrobiłam znaczącą pauzę, żeby wszyscy zrozumieli, o kim mowa. Rebekah była zadowolona z określenia, Klaus wyglądał na rozbawionego, a Elijah tylko zmarszczył brwi. Zapomniałam, że był fanem doppelgangerów. – Trzecią zamieszaną byłam ja. – Oczywiście, obchodzenie imion okrężną drogą wcale nie było takie łatwe, jak mi się zdawało, ale na razie wyglądało na to, że zrozumieli, o co chodzi.

– I jaki ma to związek z twoją wczorajszą desperacką akcją oraz z tym, że właściwie rzuciłaś się na Kola? – W tym momencie Klaus założył ręce na piersi i rzucił mi wyzywające, nadzwyczaj rozbawione spojrzenie. A więc ten popieprzony psychopata też to widział. Po prostu świetnie.

Odpowiedziałam na gest swego przodka, rozsiadając się przy tym jeszcze wygodniej w fotelu. Udałam, że wcale mnie to nie rusza, wręcz przeciwnie, udało mi się nawet uśmiechnąć.

– A ma to taki związek, że mieszanka krwi tych trzech osób trafiła do szampana podczas toastu! Chodziło o to, żeby zaklęciem powiązać całe rodzeństwo… jakby w jedno. – Tym razem wszyscy, naprawdę wszyscy, zrobili wielkie oczy. No to udało mi się ich zaskoczyć.

– Czyli, jeśli jedno umrze… – Elijah jako pierwszy był w stanie się odezwać.

– Umierają wszyscy. – Dokończyłam, po czym zamilkłam. Czekałam, aż to do nich ostatecznie dotrze.

Mogłam się spodziewać, że Kol będzie pierwszym, który się odezwie.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że miałaś ochotę na ten pocałunek od momentu, kiedy mnie zobaczyłaś.

Nie wiedziałam, czy raczej powinnam parsknąć śmiechem, czy zmrużyć oczy z irytacji. Dlatego wykręciłam głowę tak, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, po czy, posłałam mu rozbawione spojrzenie spod wysoko uniesionych brwi.

– Jeśli twoje ego tak bardzo potrzebuje pomocy, to proszę bardzo, śnij dalej.

W życiu, ale to w życiu bym się nie przyznała, że miał trochę racji. Tak odrobinę.

Zamiast mnie parsknął śmiechem Klaus. Nawet usłyszałam coś w rodzaju rozbawionego mruknięcia: „Moja krew...", czy jakoś tak. Zaraz skupiłam swoją uwagę na nim i posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wcale się nim jednak nie przejął.

– I udało ci się powstrzymać od wypicia szampana Rebekah, Elijah i Kola. Nie pomyślałaś o mnie, Moja Droga? W jaki sposób niby ma twoja opowieść pomóc MNIE?

Nie pozwoliłam mu się zastraszyć. Jeżeli czegoś się nauczyłam w interakcjach z Klausem do tego momentu to tego, że lubił wyzwania. I że tak właściwie, nie mógł mi nic zrobić. Właśnie dlatego wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Jeżeli by to ode mnie zależało, to mógłbyś sobie spokojnie sczeznąć. Z wielką chęcią zatańczyłabym kankana na twoim pogrzebie. – Rebekah nie mogła w tym momencie powstrzymać śmiechu, podobnie było z Kolem. Chyba nawet Elijah miał problem w tym momencie z zachowaniem swojej standardowej twarzy pokerzysty. – Wiem jednak, że nie tego życzyłoby sobie twoje obecne tu rodzeństwo. – W tym momencie Kol chyba mruknął coś o tym, że jego by to nie obeszło. – Mam na myśli, Rebekah i Elijah. – Zaraz się poprawiłam, przewracając oczyma.

– Co więc proponujesz? – spytał zaraz Klaus, nie przejmując się wcale moimi dodatkowymi komentarzami. Przez cały czas wręcz świdrował mnie wzrokiem. Nie, żeby mnie to ruszyło. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało.

Przez moment zastanawiałam się, o czym on mówi. Nie przerwałam kontaktu wzrokowego, ale pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę ciszy, zanim wpadłam na jakiś pomysł.

– Mogę się założyć, że doppelgangerska dziunia już poinformowała pozostałych, jak mogą się was wszystkich pozbyć. – Miałam tego potwierdzenie również w ilości połączeń od Damona, które odrzucałam od wyjścia z domu. Pewnie Elenka obudziła Salvatore'ów i podzieliła się z nimi tą radosną nowiną. – Ja swoje zrobiłam. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak zamierzacie to zrobić. Wiem tylko, że macie czas do pełni. Poza tym, jestem przekonana, że w tym swoim pokrętnym, chorym umyśle na pewno wymyślisz jakiś plan, żeby powstrzymać swoją mamuśkę. Przetrwałeś tysiąc lat, to przetrwasz i to.

Podniosłam się z fotela, nagle bardzo zainteresowana, czy spódnica mojej sukienki się w żaden sposób nie pomarszczyła. Już miałam się odwrócić i odejść, ale powstrzymał mnie jeszcze głos Klausa.

– A nie wydaje ci się, że to zaklęcie połączyło również ciebie w tym planie masowej destrukcji? Jako krew z mojej krwi jesteś najprawdopodobniej w takim samym stopniu zagrożona, co ja.

Ups. To mi akurat do głowy nie przyszło.

Zaraz się odwróciłam i widząc ich poważne miny zdałam sobie sprawę, że w tym, co powiedział Klaus, było sporo sensu.

No to oboje mieliśmy przerąbane.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Wiem, wiem, WIEKI mi zajęło, żeby napisać ten rozdział.  
>Obawiam się, że po obronie licencjatu po prostu... nie miałam siły, żeby pisać COKOLWIEK.<br>I miałam naprawdę dużo do zrobienia w pracy:/

Dlatego nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejny, czyli 48 rozdział...  
>Niby mam wakacje, ale nie mogę się zebrać, żeby pisać,<br>wena mnie najzwyczajniej opuściła.  
>(I nie, nie ma to wcale związku z moją nową miłością<br>- serialem Hart of Dixie, a wraz z nim - z postacią Wade'a Kinselli ;)

xxxxx

Uprzedzałam, że zbliżamy się do końca tej historii;)  
>Następny rozdział będzie najbardziej ze wszystkich odzwierciedlać dylemat Marty<br>wspomniany w tytule tej historii  
>- Jako że będzie ona "między młotem a kowadłem":<p>

czy raczej powiedzieć, że zrobiła swoje,  
>nie przejmować się idiotycznym pomysłem Klausa<br>i pomóc ukochanemu i jego przyjaciołom w pozbyciu się jej praprzodka?

czy może uznać, że może mieć rację  
>i pomóc Pierwotnym w załatwieniu<br>Pierwotnej Czarownicy vel Mamuśki z Piekła Rodem?

Obie decyzje mogą być złe, ale która będzie oznaczać mniejsze zło?

(Nie wspominając o tym, że Em NAPRAWDĘ sposobał się troszeczkę Kol;)  
>- ja osobiście go uwielbiam i dlatego będzie go więcej! :)<p>

**xxxxx**

P.S. Jeśli macie ochotę zobaczyć stroje Marty (właściwie wszystkie;)

to zapraszam na swój profil na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Do tego rozdziału są dwie kreacje - ta Marty i ta Bex;)  
>dostępne są pod nazwami:<p>

**Rebekah's Outfit 1** oraz **Little Black Dress  
><strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	49. Rozdział 48

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ V<strong>

**DARK SIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_

_**Kelly Clarkson – **_Cry__

**Christina Aguilera – **_Fighter_

**Gotye feat. Kimbra – **_Somebody I Used To Know_

**Radiohead/Glee Cast – **_Creep_

**Glee Cast – **_Barely Breathing_

**Glee Cast – **_Cough Syrup_

**Paula Abdul/Glee Cast – **_Cold Hearted_

**Glee Cast (Rent) – **_Take Me or Leave Me_

**Glee Cast (Grease) – **_There Are Worst Things I Could Do_

**Gloriana – **_Over Me now_

**Gloriana – **_You Said_

**Gloriana – **_Time To Let Me Go_

**Gloriana – **_Cry On Command_

**the JaneDear Girls – **_Good Girls Gone Bad_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Falling Down_

**Avril Lavigne – **_What the Hell_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Radioactive_

**Taylor Swift – **_Mean_

**Taylor Swift – **_Begin Again_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 48<strong>

Czekałyśmy z Rebekah w tunelach niedaleko krypty Mikaelsonów aż Elijah pojawi się z Eleną. Jeszcze zanim wyszłyśmy z domu Mikaelsonów, przebrałyśmy się w cieplejsze rzeczy. Na szczęście, zawsze w samochodzie miałam zmianę ubrań, dlatego w podziemnych korytarzach, w których było kilka, lub nawet kilkanaście stopni mniej niż na górze, chodziłam w dżinsach, beżowej, jedwabnej bluzce, jasnym płaszczu Burberry oraz krótkich, czarnych skórzanych botkach Laurence Dacade. Ten strój o wiele bardziej nadawał się do obcowania z „naturą" niż poprzedni.

Kiedy planowaliśmy kolejne ruchy uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli rozdzielimy się. Klaus i Kol mieli pójść do Mystic Grilla, niby po to, żeby się napić. Kiedy tylko najstarszy z Pierwotnych zjawi się w tunelach z panną Gilbert, miałam do niego dołączyć. Obie z Rebekah wiedziałyśmy, że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli będę się trzymać od doppelgangera z daleka. Nawet nie zdawałyśmy sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo miałyśmy rację co do tego.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszałyśmy głos Elijah z oddali. Mówił nam, że Elenka już jest na dole. Właśnie miałyśmy się rozdzielić z Bex, kiedy przed nami pojawiła się panna Gilbert we własnej osobie.

– Co wy tu robicie? – spytała, kiedy już zorientowała się, że to z nami ma do czynienia. Czułam, jak żółć się z niej wylewa z każdym słowem, kiedy spoglądała to na mnie, to na Bekah.

– Nic takiego, chyba, że będziesz chciała uciec. Wtedy cię zabiję. – Rebekah odpowiedziała pannie Gilbert, po czym wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia. Odwróciłam się, żeby znaleźć Elijah, ale zatrzymał mnie denerwujący głos doppelgangera.

– A ty, zdrajczyni? Kleisz się do Damona od miesięcy, a wczoraj widziałam, jak rzucasz się na pierwszego Pierwotnego, który się nawinął. To świadczy o ogromnej klasie, całowanie się po ilu, dwóch godzinach znajomości?

Odwróciłam się i posłałam jej mordercze spojrzenie. Poczułam też, jak kły wysuwają mi się na swoje miejsce. Zobaczyłam wtedy w oczach panny Gilbert… przerażenie? Rebekah to zauważyła i odwróciła się w moją stronę. Oczy zrobiły jej się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy mnie zobaczyła.

– Em… lepiej się uspokój. Oczy zrobiły ci się złote jak u wilkołaka. – szepnęła pod nosem tak, żebym tylko ja mogła to usłyszeć. Kiedy sobie zdałam sprawę z tego, co powiedziała, zaraz odetchnęłam głęboko i wróciłam do siebie.

Udało mi się założyć ręce na piersi i posłać Elenie mordercze spojrzenie bez włączania wilkołaczego genu, który tylko czekał na to, żeby go aktywować. W końcu tego dnia była pełnia.

– Jak sądzę, poinformowałaś już o tym Damona, prawda? Nie mogłaś się wprost powstrzymać, żeby mu o tym nie powiedzieć. Tylko na to czekałaś, odkąd Stefan wyjechał i przełączył się na tryb Rozpruwacza…

Elence wróciła nagle odwaga, czy też raczej bezdenna głupota. Ona wciąż nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, z kim zadarła. Tego przynajmniej Esther jej nie powiedziała.

– Nie zasługujesz na Damona! Rzucasz się na pierwszego lepszego faceta, który stanie ci na drodze. Założę się, że Klaus wcale cię nie torturował, tylko spędzałaś z nim uroczo czas, pieprząc się z Pierwotnym Hybrydą, sprawdzając, jak to smakuje. – Musiałam coraz ciężej oddychać i coraz głośniej, żeby nie trzepnąć jej z całej siły i nie zetrzeć jej tego przerażającego uśmieszku na twarzy.

– Trochę się zagalopowałaś, Eleno. Uważaj, żebym nie zmienił zdania i nie pozwolił Rebekah zabić cię od razu. Jestem pewien, że zrobi to z przyjemnością. – usłyszałam nagle za sobą głos Elijah.

Zaraz się odwróciłam w jego stronę, w tym momencie ogromnie ciesząc się, że go widzę. Chyba jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy mi pomógł wydostać się z rąk Klausa. Tym razem powstrzymał mnie od zabicia Eleny tam, na miejscu. Uratował mnie przed aktywacją klątwy wilkołaka.

Nie odezwałam się, tylko podeszłam do niego, żebyśmy mogli już zostawić Elenę z Rebekah. Wiedziałam, że przyjaciółka nie odpuści tak łatwo pannie Gilbert tego, co przed chwilą powiedziała. Nie zdawałam sobie tylko sprawy z tego, że największą bombę zostawiła na koniec.

– I wiesz co? Kiedy ty pieprzyłaś się z Klausem, ja pocieszałam Damona. Kiedy go pocałowałam, wcale nie oponował, wręcz przeciwnie, odpowiedział na ten pocałunek. Możesz go spytać, nie zaprzeczy. Już wtedy upewniłam się, że jesteś dla niego tylko moim zastępstwem.

Wtedy odwróciłam się znów gwałtownie, gotowa do ataku. Zanim jednak zrobiłam cokolwiek, Rebekah uderzyła Elenę w twarz tak mocno, że tamta straciła przytomność. Wszyscy troje słyszeliśmy, że jej serce wciąż bije, więc przynajmniej mogliśmy być pewni, że wciąż żyje – chociaż wcale nie byłam z tego zadowolona. Bex posłała mi uspokajający uśmiech i machnęła ręką, dając nam znak, żebyśmy już poszli.

– Dam sobie z nią radę, nie martwcie się. Suka naprawdę powinna była dwa razy pomyśleć, zanim zadarła z jedną z nas.

Chciałam coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy poczułam dłoń Elijah na swoich plecach, kiedy zaczął prowadzić mnie w stronę wyjścia. Jeszcze zdążyłam podziękować przyjaciółce, a po chwili już byliśmy na powierzchni.

– Serio nie rozumiem tego waszego upodobania w doppelgangerach. Z tego, co mi mówi doświadczenie, jedna w drugą to kłamliwe suki… – mruknęłam, niby żartem, a niby naprawdę. Szczerze się zastanawiałam, na czym polegał słynny urok Petrovych. Przecież właśnie miałam przykład tego, jak bardzo złudne było wrażenie niewinności, jakie próbowały sprawiać.

– Z bólem serca muszę przyznać ci rację, droga Marto. Fakt, że Elena kłamała mi wczoraj w twarz, a dzisiaj zachowała się tak wobec ciebie, stawia ją w zupełnie nowym świetle. – Kiedy zerknęłam na jego twarz, wyraźnie widziałam na niej wyraz smutku. No tak, przykro patrzeć, jak ideał sięga bruku…

No dobrze, nie byłam bez winy. Postanowiłam pomóc Pierwotnym. Tak właściwie, to byłam ich wielkim atutem w całej tej rozgrywce. Miałam zdecydowanie najwięcej styczności Gangiem Scooby'ego Doo z nas wszystkich. Czułam się trochę jak podwójna agentka, bo byłam w stanie przewidzieć, w jaki sposób mogą zadziałać. Dlatego wiedzieliśmy od razu, że Damon najprawdopodobniej będzie próbował pozbyć się Pierwotnych wcześniej niż Esther. To dlatego Klaus i ja, jako jedyni, którym mogłoby to naprawdę zaszkodzić, musieliśmy być w parze z którymś z uratowanych przeze mnie Pierwotnych. Gdyby któregokolwiek z nich potraktowali sztyletem, musieliśmy sprawić, żeby reszta uwierzyła, że to zadziałało.

– Na pewno chcesz jechać ze mną do Salvatore'ów? – Elijah upewniał się. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że moja obecność niekoniecznie mogłaby tam pomóc, jeśli wzięłoby się pod uwagę fakt, że Damon musiał być teraz na mnie strasznie wściekły po rewelacjach Eleny.

– Nie mam innego wyjścia. – mruknęłam. – Jeśli zostanę tutaj, to prędzej czy później Elena doprowadzi mnie do szału i nie będę w stanie się powstrzymać, żeby ją zabić. Nie przy pełni. Jakbym pojechała z Klausem i Kolem, to, po pierwsze, wyglądałoby to nadzwyczaj dziwnie i ludzie coś zaczęliby podejrzewać, a po drugie, towarzystwo twoich młodszych braci też raczej mnie drażni niż uspokaja.

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Elijah uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Czyli wypadło na mnie? Tak z braku laku? – Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego z tego powodu.

Parsknęłam śmiechem z powodu sposobu, w jaki to powiedział. Czyżby zażartował? Tak, proszę państwa - mój ulubiony, nadzwyczaj poważny Pierwotny zażartował!

– Wiesz, jeśli tak wolisz nazywać fakt, że jako jedyny byłbyś w stanie utrzymać mnie dziś w ryzach, to proszę bardzo. Przy okazji, dziękuję za to, tam na dole. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało…

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Elijah posłał mi uśmiech, na który musiałam natychmiast odpowiedzieć. W końcu naprawdę rzadko można było podziwiać ten widok. – I tak byłem pod wrażeniem. Nicklaus na twoim miejscu już dawno dorwałby się jej do gardła za tego rodzaju sugestię.

Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.

– To chyba jest po prostu kolejny dowód na to, że wcale nie jestem do niego taka podobna, jakby się mogło wydawać…

Ponieważ swój samochód zostawiłam pod rezydencją Mikaelsonów, Elijah podprowadził mnie do eleganckiego sedana i otworzył przede mną drzwi pasażera.

– A gdzie auto Bonda? – spytałam, ponownie wywołując w ten sposób uśmiech na jego twarzy.

– Wyprowadzam je z garażu tylko na specjalne okazje… – Elijah nachylił się nade mną tak, że właściwie wyszeptał mi to prosto do ucha. Potem się odsunął i poczekał, aż usiądę, żeby zamknąć za mną drzwi. Kiedy obchodził samochód, żeby zająć miejsce za kierownicą, uznałam, że jego komentarz zdecydowanie stanowił dla mnie ogromny komplement. W końcu jakiś czas temu kolację ze mną uznał za na tyle specjalną okazję, żeby wyjechać z garażu swoim ukochanym samochodem. Od razu poczułam się wręcz absurdalnie zadowolona. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie jechałam, żeby stawić czoło mężczyźnie, który niecałą dobę wcześniej wyznał mi miłość, chyba nie powinnam mieć tak dobrego nastroju.

– Wiesz, że powinnaś im powiedzieć, dlaczego to robisz… – powiedział Elijah, trafnie odczytując moje myśli w tym momencie. Wyjeżdżaliśmy właśnie z lasu.

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

– To by zajęło zbyt wiele czasu. Poza tym, w życiu by mi nie uwierzyli. O wiele bardziej prawdopodobne będzie, że chcę po prostu chronić Rebekah i ciebie. Mogę powiedzieć, że czułam, że jestem ci to winna…

Nie odpowiedział, tylko pokręcił lekko głową. Wiedziałam, że nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Miał zbyt wielkie poczucie honoru i wartości moralnych, żeby uznać to za właściwe. Uznałam także, że miał chyba też zbyt dobre serce, bo odczuwał ogromną potrzebę chronienia mnie przed gniewem Salvatore'ów. Chociaż nie, raczej nie o to chodziło. Chciał mnie raczej chronić przede mną samą. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że kłótnia z Salvatore'ami najprawdopodobniej ponownie doprowadziłaby mnie do skraju wytrzymałości. Przecież wystarczyłoby, żebym z wściekłości skręciła Damonowi kark, żeby uruchomić klątwę. Aż się wzdrygnęłam na samą myśl.

XXXXXXX

– Marta, gdzieś ty była? Damon dzwonił jakieś trzydzieści razy do ciebie! – Wykrzyknął Stefan, kiedy zobaczył mnie w salonie przy kominku. Dopiero po chwili zauważył siedzącego w fotelu Elijah (który wcześniej oferował, żeby to on stał, a zebym ja usiadła, ale stanowczo odmówiłam, bo czułam, że muszę stać z głową uniesioną do góry, aby sama sobie dodać odwagi). Posłałam mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, prosząc, żeby na razie to mnie pozwolił mówić.

– Powinieneś chyba raczej spytać, gdzie jest Rebekah. Powiem tylko, że jeśli nas nie wysłuchacie, twoja aktualna dziewczyna, a pamiętaj, że to także moja bliska przyjaciółka, zabije twoją eksdziewczynę. – Wciąż się nie odwracałam, tylko wsłuchiwałam, czekając na jego reakcję. Stefan musiał być w zbyt dużym szoku, bo takowej nie było. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

– Dlaczego? – W końcu zdołał z siebie wydusić.

Przekrzywiłam lekko głowę, posyłając mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Słuchaj, nie udawaj, że nie wiecie, że Esther próbuje zabić wszystkich Pierwotnych. I Elena tam była, i ja. Założę się, że podzieliła się z wami tymi rewelacjami. – Stefanowi nagle opadły ramiona. Przytaknął i opuścił lekko wzrok. – W dodatku, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spotkałam dziś rano Rebekah w kuchni, ubraną jedynie w twoją koszulę od smokingu, sądzę, że nie chcesz tego tak samo, jak ja. Bardziej chyba nawet.

Stefan znów spojrzał mi w oczy i zdecydowanie przytaknął.

– Nie chcę, żeby Rebekah coś się stało.

Gdzieś w środku poczułam ogromną ulgę. Jednak mu zależało na niej. To dobrze. Przynajmniej tyle. Może nie będę musiała wyjawiać prawdy o tym, że to ja byłam w niebezpieczeństwie. W końcu na potrzeby akcji postanowiliśmy wszyscy odstawić szopkę, że niby wciąż wszyscy Pierwotni byli zagrożeni. Lepiej tak to tłumaczyć, niż że chronili właściwie tylko Klausa i mnie.

– W takim razie mam nadzieję, że pomożesz nam przemówić do rozumu Damonowi… – powiedziałam i chciałam coś jeszcze dodać, kiedy właśnie wspomniany zjawił się w salonie, z morderczym błyskiem w oku.

Gdyby nie świadomość, że to ja jestem teraz od niego silniejsza, pewnie nawet bym się go trochę w tym momencie bała.

– Mnie przemówić do rozumu, Em? A słyszałem, że to tobie odbiło i obściskujesz się z ledwie co poznanymi facetami na balach. – założył ręce na piersi. Jego ton był zimny i ostry jak ostrze noża. Świetnie. Czyli Damon przeszedł na pełny tryb „Furia, poziom dziesiąty". Można się było tego spodziewać.

Odzwierciedliłam jego gest i spojrzenie. Może i miałam straszne wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie dawały mi spokoju ostatnie słowa Eleny, jakie słyszałam tego dnia. Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, czy też raczej odszczeknąć, kiedy, na szczęście, wtrącił się Elijah.

– Raczej nie mamy teraz czasu na roztrząsanie tej kwestii. Ważne jest, że jeżeli chcecie uratować pannę Gilbert, powstrzymacie dzisiaj moją matkę.

Damon jednak nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

– Jak to jest możliwe, że po wszystkim, co Klaus ci zrobił, nagle znalazłaś się w spisku, który ma go uratować, co? Twój nowy kochaś cię przekabacił?

Bardzo w tym momencie walczyłam sama ze sobą. To nie mnie przekabacili, ale już na pewno Elenie udało się podjudzić jego. Znalazłam się na cienkiej granicy między rozpłakaniem się lub doskoczeniem mu do gardła. Na szczęście jednak udało mi się odwrócić wzrok i ukradkiem zerknąć na Elijah. On natomiast posłał mi spojrzenie, które na szczęście pomogło mi jakoś się uspokoić. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Zadziałało.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś to kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, ale robię to dlatego, że nie mogę pozwolić, żeby wraz ze śmiercią Klausa zginęli także moi przyjaciele.

Wolałam nie wspominać o tym, że Esther poinformowała mnie również o tym, że jeśli któreś z Pierwotnych zginie, wszystkie wampiry stworzone z jego krwi również. Tę jedną informację zabezpieczyła dodatkowym zaklęciem. Chciała, żebym cierpiała, patrzyła, jak wszyscy moi bliscy giną, a potem, na końcu, i ja także. Domyśliłam się tego jednak po rozmowie z rodzeństwem Klausa.

– Jasne… Raczej nie chcesz, żeby cokolwiek się stało twojemu nowemu fagasowi. A może… fagasom, w liczbie mnogiej? – Tym razem w oczach Damona widziałam czyste okrucieństwo, szczególnie, kiedy jeszcze skinął głową jeszcze w stronę Elijah.

Pierwotny gwałtownie wstał z fotela i miałam wrażenie, że zaraz on sam doskoczy do Salvatore'a serce Damona znajdzie się w jego ręku. Powstrzymałam go chyba w ostatniej chwili, dotykając lekko jego ramienia. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i dałam mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinien tego robić. Nie było warto. Szczególnie, że potrzebowaliśmy Damona i Stefana, żeby wykonali określone zadanie.

Wykorzystałam cały zapas sił, jakie jeszcze we mnie zostały, żeby z pozornym spokojem odpowiedzieć:

– Jak tak wezmę pod uwagę twoje stosunki z panną Gilbert, to sądzę, że nie powinno cię to w ogóle obchodzić.

Zadziałało. Zorientował się, że ja WIEM. I jego spojrzenie powiedziało mi wszystko. Tym razem, zdumiewające, ale Elena powiedziała PRAWDĘ. Po prostu fantastycznie! Tyle że nie miałam absolutnie czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, jak wielką katastrofą okazało się właśnie moje życie uczuciowe.

– Dlatego, jeśli chcecie, żeby przeżyła do jutra, proponuję wykonać wszystko to, czego życzy sobie Elijah.

Odwróciłam się znów twarzą do kominka, bo nie chciałam, żeby widzieli łzy, które napływały mi powoli do oczu. Zamiast się nad tym zastanawiać, wyciągnęłam telefon i zauważyłam SMSy od Caroline:

**„Em, co się dzieje? **  
><strong>Elena chodzi po mieście i wykrzykuje, że, <strong>  
><strong>cytuję, „puszczasz się" z Pierwotnym! <strong>  
><strong>To przecież niemożliwe! Odezwij się! – C." <strong>

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że Caroline jednak nie dała się podjudzić Elenie. Chyba ona jedyna, bo co do Stefana nie mogłam mieć żadnej pewności. Chyba, żeby go później Rebekah poinformowała, jak było naprawdę.

**„Nie martw się, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, jak tylko będę mogła. **  
><strong>Odezwę się niedługo:* – M."<strong>

Odpowiedziałam Caroline schowałam telefon do kieszeni, czekając na to, co powie Elijah i jaka będzie reakcja Salvatore'ów. Czułam wciąż na sobie świdrujący wzrok Damona, ale nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru odwracać się w jego stronę.

– Jak powiedziałem, jeśli panna Gilbert ma dożyć do wieczora, musicie przeszkodzić mojej matce.

– Wygląda na to, że będę musiał w tej sytuacji ze wstydem przyznać, że jeśli chodzi o zabijanie tysiącletnich zmartwychwstałych Pierwotnych Czarownic, to trochę wyszedłem z wprawy. Jak więc niby mielibyśmy to zrobić?

– Niestety, to prawda. Nawet, jeśli zostanie zabita, moja matka długo nie pozostanie w tym stanie. Nie z siłami natury po swojej stronie.

Wtedy nareszcie odezwał się Stefan, który na szczęście tak samo nie chciał, żeby Pierwotni zginęli, jak i ja.

– Więc co my mielibyśmy zrobić?

W tym momencie po prostu uwielbiałam rzeczowy ton Elijah. Od razu byłam w stanie oddychać głęboko i coraz bardziej się uspokajałam. Zastanawiałam się, czy to dlatego Klaus tak długo trzymał najstarszego brata przy sobie – czy właśnie po to, żeby trzymał w ryzach jego zwierzęcą stronę? To byłoby chyba trochę dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, że tak bardzo zależało mu na złamaniu klątwy…

– Czarownice, które uwolniły moją matkę. Ona czerpie siły z ich rodu. To połączenie musi zostać przerwane.

– Przerwane? – spytał Stefan, wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

Ja natomiast rozumiałam, aż za dobrze. Dlatego, chociaż może miałabym szansę, żeby to wykonać, nie mogłabym sobie na to pozwolić. Nie z konsekwencjami, jakie by to za sobą niosło…

– On chce, żebyśmy… – domyśliłam się, że Damon gestem pokazał mu, o co chodzi, szczególnie, że zaraz Stefan sam dodał:

– Chcecie, żebyśmy je zabili.

Elijah nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać. Nie było na to czasu.

– Sam bym to zrobił, tylko, że jest pewien problem – nie mam pojęcia, gdzie one są. Poza tym, gdyby mnie zobaczyły, od razu poznałyby moje intencje. Nie oczekują ataku ze strony kogoś takiego, jak wy.

W tym momencie oczywiście Damon musiał się wtrącić.

– Dlaczego więc nie naślesz na nie swojego podwójnego szpiega? Nigdy nikogo nie zabiła, założę się, że w rzeczywistości tylko czeka, żeby dorwać się komuś do gardła i naprawdę zabawić…

Szczęka sama mi opadła, a oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Właściwie, to ledwie powstrzymywałam drżenie warg i szloch. Tak o mnie myślał. Po prostu, uznał mnie za winną, bez choćby cienia wątpliwości. Nie zapytał, nie zastanowił się nad tym. I on śmiał kiedykolwiek powiedzieć, że mnie kocha? Że coś w ogóle do mnie czuje? Jak mogłam być na tyle głupia, żeby zakochać się w tym bezmyślnym, okrutnym… potworze? O nie, koniec z tym. Po prostu z tym KONIEC! Skoro wolał uwierzyć tej fałszywej suce, to jego sprawa. Jeśli w tym momencie Elijah znów zechciałby wyrwać mu serce z piersi, pewnie nawet by mnie to nie obeszło. Albo jeszcze lepiej – sama bym to z chęcią zrobiła.

Na szczęście jednak, Pierwotny zachował spokój.

– Obawiam się, że to absolutnie wykluczone. – Nie wiem, jak bardzo mordercze spojrzenie musiał im posłać, skoro nie powiedzieli już nic więcej na ten temat. To znaczy, wiem, że Stefan raczej by nic takiego nie powiedział. Ale już w tym momencie wiedziałam, że Damon mógłby. Czemu jeszcze raz nie wbić mi noża w plecy i parę razy przekręcić? – W każdym razie, macie czas na to, żeby je znaleźć do 21:06.

– Och, jakże to… dokładnie z waszej strony. – Damon odważył się chyba zażartować, jeśli w ogóle można to było tak nazwać.

Ton Elijah nie poddawał niczego dyskusji.

– O 21:07 będzie pełnia księżyca. Moja matka będzie mieć wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby zabić mnie i moją rodzinę. – Nie zdawało mi się, zaakcentował słowo „rodzinę". Chyba miałam takie malutkie, maluteńkie prawo sądzić, że i mnie do niej w tym momencie zaliczał. – Jeżeli temu nie zapobiegniecie, Rebekah zabije Elenę. – Po tych słowach zrobił znaczącą pauzę. Aż w tym momencie mnie korciło, żeby dodać: „Albo ja to zrobię", ale się powstrzymałam. Nie było sensu. Damon już „wydał wyrok". Niech mu na zdrowie wyjdzie. Ważne, żeby zrobił to, co do niego należy. – Dlatego wygląda na to, że wszyscy mamy ograniczoną ilość czasu. Sugeruję, żebyście już zaczęli. – Głos Elijah był tak stanowczy, jak chyba nigdy.

Stanął tuż obok mnie, dając mi znak w ten sposób, że czas już na nas. Skrzyżowałam z nim spojrzenie i skinęłam głową. Odwróciłam się i, nawet nie spoglądając na Damona, ruszyłam do drzwi frontowych. Elijah puścił mnie przodem, ale przy okazji miałam dziwne wrażenie, że szedł tak, jakby chciał mnie instynktownie ochraniać przed starszym Salvatore'em.

Dopiero, kiedy stamtąd wyszliśmy i Pierwotny ponownie pomógł mi wsiąść do samochodu, pozwoliłam sobie odetchnąć naprawdę głęboko, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Elijah ruszył w stronę miasta i po dłuższej chwili odezwał się tonem, który świadczył o tym, że ledwie powstrzymywał złość.

– Jeśli Salvatore tak łatwo uwierzył w te wierutne kłamstwa, to nie jest ciebie wart. Zamiast zachować się jak mężczyzna i spytać, o co naprawdę chodzi, uznał cię za winną. Nie rozumiem, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe…

Kochany Elijah. Czy naprawdę mu się to nie mieściło w głowie?

– A jak sądzisz, jak zachowałby się twój brat na jego miejscu? – Było to oczywiście pytanie retoryczne. Gdy kątem oka zerknęłam na niego, zauważyłam, że westchnął ciężko. – I widzisz, wszystko jasne. Ale masz rację. Jeśli wolał wierzyć Elenie, a nie mnie, to chyba mówi wystarczająco dużo o jego uczuciach. W tej sytuacji mogę tylko wstydzić się własnych… – Mruknęłam już raczej do siebie, prawie że cytując słowa Pana Darcy'ego.

– Absolutnie nie masz się czego wstydzić. – W zdumiewającym chyba dla samego siebie geście uścisnął lekko moją dłoń, dodając mi w ten sposób otuchy. W tym momencie chyba powinnam Bogu dziękować za automatyczną skrzynię biegów. Inaczej nie byłoby to możliwe. – Natomiast, jak sądzę, na pewno chciałabyś teraz porozmawiać raczej z przyjaciółką. Może zawiozę cię do panny Forbes? Rebekah, z przyczyn oczywistych, jest w tej chwili niedostępna.

Aż nie mogłam powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu i w końcu pozwoliłam, by pierwsza łza powoli spłynęła mi po policzku. Był taki troskliwy. Podejrzewam, że przez ten tysiąc lat życia już wielokrotnie pomagał Bex przy złamanym sercu. Jakoś nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić Klausa w tej roli. Wysłałam SMSa do Care, a ona odpisała, że wybiera się właśnie do Grilla i że możemy się spotkać przed wejściem. Potwierdziłam i powiedziałam Elijah gdzie chcę, żeby mnie zawiózł. Przy okazji mogliśmy sprawdzić, jak zadziałało odwrócenie uwagi w postaci niby nieświadomych Klausa i Kola.

Mieliśmy przed sobą jeszcze kwadrans jazdy. Przestałam powstrzymywać kolejne łzy. Czułam, że to jest znacznie gorsze od tamtej sytuacji, kiedy ryczałam po wyjeździe Damona z Warszawy. Tym razem bowiem nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru ganiać za nim na drugi koniec świata. Jak się okazało, wcale na to nie zasługiwał…

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że moje serce nie rozpadało się w tym momencie na miliony drobnych kawałków. Nie, nie rozpadało. Wspomnienia okrutnych słów Damona, jego morderczych spojrzeń – to powodowało, że moje martwe serce było potwornie powoli rozrywane, kawałek po kawałku.

Przez całą drogę Elijah nie puszczał już mojej ręki.

_If anyone asks_  
><em>I'll tell them we just grew apart<em>  
><em>Yet what do I care<em>  
><em>If they believe me or not<em>  
><em>Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart<em>  
><em>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all<em>  
><em>Act like there's nothing wrong <em>

_Is it over yet_  
><em>Can I open my eyes?<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry*<em>

* * *

><p><em>*<em>**Kelly Clarkson_ – Cry_**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Wiem, wiem, wiem!

Nie strzelać do autorki, proszę! ;)

I tak, mimo tego, co się dzieje w tym rozdziale,  
>koniec tej historii nastąpi po numerze 50!<p>

To dlatego, że chcę Marcie...  
>zostawić nieco więcej OPCJI ;)<p>

(I wcale jej Jednym Jedynym nie musi być ani Damon, ani Elijah;)  
>I, oczywiście, sugestie w tym względzie są mile widziane<p>

- tyle że zostaną zrealizowane dopiero w sequelu;)

Ten rozdział w ogóle miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej...  
>Miałam zaplanowane rozstanie Marty z Damonem... ODCINEK później. Albo dwa.<br>Ale... tu pasowało bardziej.;)

no i ten rozdział miał być wręcz horrendalnie długi.  
>Za długi.<br>Nie wiem, jak długo bym go wtedy pisała.  
>A tutaj, proszę - przeciwbólowe leki na rwę kulszową zadziałały<br>i mogłam siedzieć dłużej przed komputerem! ;)

Tyle że, oczywiście, teraz nie mogę obiecać, kiedy opublikuję ostatnie dwa rozdziały...

Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo;)

**xxxxx**

Strój Marty z tego rozdziału jest oczywiście dostępny:

na moim profilu na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Ten akurat nosi tytuł  
><strong>Autumn Classic<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	50. Rozdział 49

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ V<strong>

**DARK SIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Cry_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Demons_

**Christina Aguilera – **_Fighter_

**Gotye feat. Kimbra – **_Somebody I Used To Know_

**Radiohead/Glee Cast – **_Creep_

**Glee Cast – **_Barely Breathing_

**Glee Cast – **_Cough Syrup_

**Paula Abdul/Glee Cast – **_Cold Hearted_

**Glee Cast (Rent) – **_Take Me or Leave Me_

**Glee Cast (Grease) – **_There Are Worst Things I Could Do_

**Gloriana – **_Over Me now_

**Gloriana – **_You Said_

**Gloriana – **_Time To Let Me Go_

**Gloriana – **_Cry On Command_

**the JaneDear Girls – **_Good Girls Gone Bad_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Falling Down_

**Avril Lavigne – **_What the Hell_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Radioactive_

**Taylor Swift – **_Mean_

**Taylor Swift – **_Begin Again_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 49 <strong>

Kiedy podjechaliśmy pod Grilla, Caroline już tam była. Kiedy zobaczyłam, jak… wystrojona była, z trudem powstrzymałam się od pytań, które same mi się narzucały. Zauważyłam także, że nerwowo przystępowała z jednej nogi na drugą, jakby jej się śpieszyło…

To się jednak zmieniło w momencie, gdy ujrzała, jak wysiadam z samochodu Elijah. W mgnieniu oka była przy mnie, na twarzy mając wyraz troski.

– Em, co się stało?!

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje ukrywanie stanu, w jakim się znalazłam.

– Masz czas? – spytałam, walcząc ze łzami, które ponownie zebrały mi się w kącikach oczu, gotowe, by spłynąć po policzkach.

Zawahała się tylko przez moment.

– Miałam coś zrobić dla Damona…

Umilkła, gdy zobaczyła, jak zmienia się moja mina na dźwięk jego imienia.

– W takim razie, zaraz ci się odechce, jak posłuchasz, co mam do powiedzenia na jego temat… – mruknęłam grobowym głosem.

Zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej, a do tego zacisnęła pięści.

– Co ten drań ci zrobił?!

W tym momencie to do mnie dotarło. Prawdopodobnie Damon chciał wykorzystać Caroline, żeby odwrócić w Grillu uwagę Klausa. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić… Nie mogłam jeszcze jej wplątywać w tę całą kabałę.

– Powiem ci, tylko chodź ze mną… – Ustąpiła, więc wzięłam ją za rękę i poprowadziłam w stronę samochodu Elijah. Jeśli chciała skomentować jakoś fakt, że podwiózł mnie najstarszy z Mikaelsonów, to na szczęście się powstrzymała – prawdopodobnie z powodu tego, jak wyglądałam.

Kwadrans później ponownie zajechaliśmy pod rezydencję Pierwotnych. Nie zdążyłyśmy sięgnąć klamek u drzwi, a Elijah już je dla nas otwierał. Potem, kiedy frontowymi drzwiami weszłam do środka, a za mną Caroline, Pierwotny trzymał się z tyłu, jakby czatował, czy nikt nie wyskoczy zza winkla, żeby nas zaatakować.

Ruszyłam prosto do salonu, w którym wcześniej obmyślaliśmy plan ze wszystkimi. Usiadłam ciężko na sofie, a Care, wciąż trochę oszołomiona, zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. Odczekała chwilę, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymała:

– No to powiesz mi wreszcie, co ci zrobił ten dupek? Chociaż, lepiej chyba będzie, jeśli mi najpierw wyjaśnisz, po co ta cała tajemnica i dlaczego musiałaś mnie do tego przyprowadzić akurat tutaj…

Trochę mi zajęło, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Zamiast tego patrzyłam wszędzie, byle nie na nią. Dlatego zauważyłam, jak Elijah staje w drzwiach do salonu i posyła mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Czyli postanowił dać nam trochę prywatności i miał zamiar czuwać nade mną z pewnej odległości… Obiecał, że tak zrobi.

Wreszcie zerknęłam na przyjaciółkę i na widok irytacji mieszającej się na jej twarzy z troską, wzięłam wreszcie głęboki oddech i zaczęłam:

– Pamiętasz jak jakimś cudem udało mi się wyjść cało z rytuału, kiedy to Klaus przebił mnie kołkiem?

W miarę, jak opowiadałam o tym, czego się ostatnio dowiedziałam, oczy Caroline robiły się coraz większe i większe, aż były wielkie jak spodki.

– I właśnie dlatego Damon mnie teraz nienawidzi, ale i tak nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście zabili któregokolwiek z Pierwotnych.

Ponieważ w trakcie, jak przedstawiałam jej, co się stało, spacerowałam po pokoju, kiedy wreszcie skończyłam, ciężko usiadłam z powrotem na sofie naprzeciwko Caroline.

Czekałam na jej reakcję. Przez głowę przewijały mi się najróżniejsze scenariusze. Czy wybiegnie stąd z krzykiem, by zaraz uprzedzić resztę? A może zaraz wróci z kimś, kto mógłby mnie przebić sztyletem i tym samym zabić i mnie, i Klausa? Może mnie po prostu wyśmieje?

Nic z tych rzeczy. Care wstała z fotela, oparła ręce na biodrach i przeszła się kilka razy w tę i z powrotem. Wyglądało na to, że stara się powoli przetrawić ogrom informacji, którymi ją zarzuciłam. Patrzyłam, jak zakłada ręce na piersi i bierze parę głębokich oddechów, jakby bardzo się skupiała tylko na tej czynności.

Zaczynałam się coraz bardziej martwić. Co, jeśli jednak myliłam się co do niej?

Zaraz jednak odrzuciłam w ogóle tę myśl. Caroline była moją przyjaciółką i ufałam jej. Poza tym, chybabym w końcu pękła, gdybym miała dłużej ukrywać przed nią prawdę.

Care wreszcie się zatrzymała i odwróciła twarz w moją stronę. Myślałam, że ujrzę tam może coś podobnego do tego, co widziałam u Damona, ale myliłam się. Na szczęście.

– Pozwól więc, że spróbuję streścić twoją historię… – Wyglądało na to, że wybrała racjonalne podejście, bo jej ton był w tym momencie bardzo rzeczowy. – Jesteś pra-ileśtam wnuczką Klausa, bo on, jako jedyny z Pierwotnych jest w połowie człowiekiem... – Przytaknęłam. – Podobnie jak inni Pierwotni, jesteś w sumie niezniszczalna, jeśli nie liczyć sztyletu i popiołu z białego dębu. – Znów skinęłam głową. – Ponieważ jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłaś, nie aktywowałaś genu wilkołaka… – Tutaj się zawahała, ale szybko potwierdziłam, więc wzięła tylko głęboki oddech i kontynuowała. – Przez to dziwne zaklęcie Esther, o którym mówiła nam Elena, jesteście teraz, jako Pierwotni, wszyscy ze sobą połączeni, ale tak właściwie to nie, bo uprzedziłaś Elijah, Rebekah oraz Kola, przez co Damon myśli, że go zdradziłaś i cię nagle znienawidził, chociaż jeszcze wczoraj powiedział, że cię kocha. – Ponownie jej przytaknęłam. – A teraz, jeśli dopuścimy, żeby Esther zabiła Finna, to zabije poza nim jeszcze Klausa i… ciebie. – Pod koniec głos jej trochę zadrżał i zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń na moment. Zaraz jednak się wzdrygnęła i kontynuowała, nie zmieniając tonu. – Jeśli mogę coś na to powiedzieć od siebie, to uważam, że to wszystko jest po prostu popieprzone.

Przewróciłam na to oczami.

– Mnie to mówisz?

Westchnęłam ciężko i czekałam, aż powie coś więcej. Kiedy jednak milczała, nie wytrzymałam. Wstałam z sofy i przeszłam się po pokoju, zakładając ręce na piersi, szykując się na odrzucenie.

– Wiesz, to może teraz już od razu wypnij się na mnie i miejmy to z głowy. W końcu psioczę na twoją przyjaciółkę, byłam głupia i poleciałam na Damona, a wisienką na torcie jest fakt, że jestem spokrewniona z waszymi największymi wrogami.

– Co za głupoty opowiadasz? – Oburzyła się Caroline i także wstała. – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam! Nie zostawię w potrzebie jedynej przyjaciółki, na którą zawsze mogłam liczyć…

W tym momencie spojrzałam jej w oczy i widziałam w nich, że mówiła prawdę. Wreszcie mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą. Otarłam wyimaginowany pot z czoła.

– A już się bałam…

Nie zdążyłam powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Care doskoczyła do mnie i wyściskała mnie mocno.

– Może i nie trawię Pierwotnych, ale skoro ty im ufasz, to ja także. Możesz na mnie liczyć.

– Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie możesz w tym momencie stanowić przynęty na Klausa? – spytałam.

Niechętnie, ale skinęła głową.

– Strasznie działa mi na nerwy, ale niech będzie…

W tym momencie jednak usłyszałyśmy głos Elijah dobiegający od strony drzwi do salonu.

– Właściwie… sądzę, że byłoby jednak dobrze, gdyby panna Forbes trzymała się pierwotnego planu…

Obie spojrzałyśmy w jego stronę, nasze brwi uniesione wysoko.

– Co masz na myśli, Elijah? – spytałam, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko w krzywym, zadowolonym uśmiechu i aż miałam ochotę na niego odpowiedzieć. W końcu nie był to częsty widok.

Wzruszył ramionami i wykonał kilka kroków w naszą stronę.

– Sądzę, że należy pozwolić im myśleć, że mają przewagę…

Wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Wymieniliśmy między sobą porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i już planowaliśmy nasz kolejny ruch.

**XXX**

Plan był prosty. Caroline miała wywabić Klausa z Mystic Grilla, tak, jak przykazał jej Damon. Dzięki niej dowiedzieliśmy się, że pozostali planowali zabić Kola, żeby w ten sposób pozbyć się wszystkich Pierwotnych. Należało dać im do tego okazję. W końcu nie chcieliśmy przecież, żeby dali znać Esther, że jej zaklęcie nie zadziałało tak, jak powinno. Podwieźliśmy Care do centrum miasta, ale razem z Elijah trzymaliśmy się na uboczu, kiedy weszła do Grilla.

– Niklaus zdaje się być oczarowany twoją przyjaciółką. – Cichy, możliwy do usłyszenia jedynie przeze mnie głos Elijah wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań nad tym, dlaczego akurat Caroline wybrali na przynętę na Klausa. Czy to z powodu wczorajszego balu?

Kątem oka zerknęłam na swojego towarzysza i zauważyłam, że także bacznie obserwuje scenkę przed nami. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem.

– Nawet jeśli, to może zapomnieć. Ona jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego chłopaka. – mruknęłam, krzywiąc się na koniec.

– Wygląda na to, że za nim nie przepadasz… – Kiedy lekko zwróciłam głowę w stronę Pierwotnego, okazało się, że teraz patrzył na mnie, wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Po prostu… Jeśli chodzi o niego, mam takie dziwne, złe przeczucia. To głupie.

Pokręcił głową.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. W naszej rodzinie przeczucia są bardzo ważnym narzędziem. Rebekah w ten sposób potrafi wykryć kłamstwo. To efekt tego, że chociaż jest wampirem, pochodzi z rodu potężnych czarownic.

Całkiem odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, a moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

– To znaczy, że… Care powinna mieć się na baczności, jeśli chodzi o Tylera…

Przytaknął mi.

Jeszcze miałam coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Caroline, pędząc jak burza, wypadła z Grilla. Klaus deptał jej po piętach. To nawet dosyć zabawnie wyglądało, jak obserwowałam całą sytuację z boku. Zastanawiałam się, jak musiały wyglądać ich rozmowy podczas balu. W końcu, podejrzewałam, że Care miała swój udział w przeprosinach, jakimi poprzedniego wieczoru obdarzył mnie mój przodek. Obiecałam sobie, że ją o to jeszcze wypytam dokładnie później – o ile będzie jakieś „później".

Wiedzieliśmy, że musimy pozwolić im odejść kawałek od baru, żeby obecne w nim wampiry nie mogły dosłyszeć tego, co mieliśmy Klausowi do powiedzenia. Dlatego, wręcz zafascynowana, obserwowałam swoją przyjaciółkę i Pierwotną Hybrydę.

Klaus zawołał kilka razy Caroline, a nawet raz prawie pozwolił, żeby przejechał go samochód, zanim znalazł się niedaleko za nią, na głównym skwerze miasta.

– Ty tak na serio? Zrozum aluzję. – zwróciła się do niego zirytowana już Caroline i ruszyła dalej w naszym kierunku.

– Nie bądź zła, Skarbie. Mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę. Już mi przeszło. – Zaraz pogonił za nią Pierwotny.

_SKARBIE?!_

Musiałam przyznać, to było… nadzwyczaj zabawne. Ledwie powstrzymałam parsknięcie śmiechem, ale wiedziałam, że muszę zachować na razie absolutnie milczenie. Takiego Klausa jeszcze nie widziałam.

Caroline jednak nie ustępowała. I bardzo dobrze.

– Cóż, mnie nie.

– Jak więc mógłbym odkupić swoje winy? – spytał, prawie że zdesperowanym tonem Klaus.

Moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Po prostu nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Jaki urok rzuciła moja przyjaciółka, że chodził za nią jak grzeczny piesek facet, który raz mnie zabił, a potem jeszcze torturował?

Care westchnęła ciężko i znów odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zauważyłam, że może nie była jeszcze wściekła, ale na pewno mocno zirytowana.

– Razem ze swoją drogą biżuterią i romantycznymi obrazkami możecie mnie zostawić w spokoju.

Co, proszę? Droga biżuteria? Romantyczne RYSUNKI?

Moją pierwszą myślą było: _Ach, to dlatego miał ze sobą szkicownik tego ranka…_ Facet jest artystą. Artysta-psychopata. Świetny patent, naprawdę.

Zaraz jednak zobaczyłam, jak Klaus robi oczy szczeniaczka i tym razem już nie tylko zrobiłam wielkie oczy, ale jeszcze do tego wiedziałam, że będę musiała zbierać szczękę z podłogi.

– Och, daj spokój. Daj mi szansę, Caroline. Porozmawiaj ze mną. – Usiadł na ławce, przy której stali. Mogłam się założyć, że Care w tym momencie patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Poznaj mnie. Wyzywam cię.

W tym momencie miał już na twarzy ten swój denerwujący uśmieszek i przez moją głowę przewinęło się: _Och, no i jest ten Klaus, którego znam i nie trawię…_

Moja przyjaciółka zawahała się przez chwilę, ale zaraz jednak ustąpiła. Usiadła obok niego na ławce, ale nie patrzyła w jego stronę, tylko przed siebie – na nas. Dała nam tym samym znać, że zaraz możemy wkroczyć, bo jest wystarczająco daleko.

– W porządku. A o czym chciałbyś rozmawiać?

Już mieliśmy z Elijah ruszyć w ich stronę, ale powstrzymałam Pierwotnego, ciekawa, co Klaus mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Nie zawiodłam się.

– O tobie. Twoich nadziejach, marzeniach… Wszystkim, czego w życiu pragniesz…

Nadszedł czas, żebyśmy jednak wkroczyli. Musiałam jednak przyznać, że widząc Klausa z Caroline, zobaczyłam całkiem odmienne oblicze swojego przodka. Kto by pomyślał, że ten wkurzający sukinsyn jak chciał, to potrafił być czarujący?

Czego można było się spodziewać, Care zaśmiała się pod nosem i nie poddawała się jego urokowi.

– Tak dla jasności, jestem za bystra, żeby dać ci się uwieść.

– I to właśnie w tobie lubię. – odparł Klaus.

Szliśmy od strony, której Klaus nie widział, ale trudno było nie usłyszeć stukotu moich obcasów po chodniku. Dlatego właśnie nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy zaraz Pierwotny rzucił zirytowanym tonem:

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że panna Marta postanowi akurat dzisiaj pobawić się w szpiega…

Tym razem otwarcie parsknęłam śmiechem i zatrzymałam się przed ławką, na której siedzieli, tak, że już nie mógł mnie nie zobaczyć. Byłam absolutnie świadoma tego, że Elijah podążał tuż za mną, wciąż gotowy, by mnie chronić, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

– Daruj to sobie, Klaus. Caroline wie o wszystkim. – Proszę bardzo. Udało mi się go zaskoczyć, bo zaraz uniósł wysoko brwi ze zdumienia. Założyłam ręce na piersi i wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. – I, żeby nie było nieporozumień, to uważam, że Caroline jest zdecydowanie za dobra dla ciebie.

Klaus szybko się opanował i wrócił do zblazowanego, irytującego siebie.

– Cóż więc tak ważnego się wydarzyło, że zdecydowaliście się dopuścić pannę Forbes do naszego małego sekretu? – Założył ręce na piersi, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

Przewróciłam oczami w odpowiedzi. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebym opowiadała swojemu psychopatycznemu przodkowi o katastrofie, jaką było moje popieprzone życie uczuciowe.

Zamiast mnie odpowiedział Elijah. Na szczęście.

– Marta zaufała jej jako przyjaciółce. Tylko ze względu na nią panna Forbes zdecydowała się nam pomóc.

To naprawdę zainteresowało Hybrydę, spojrzał na Caroline, jakby była jakimś nadzwyczaj ciekawym eksponatem w muzeum.

– Czyżbyś zdecydowała się przejść na ciemną stronę mocy? Wiesz pewnie, że jeśli zechcesz pomóc przyjaciółce, to prędko się mnie nie pozbędziesz…

Caroline na to prychnęła, podniosła się z ławki, otrzepała ubranie i stanęła u mego boku.

– Z wielką niechęcią, ale gotowa jestem na takie poświęcenie. – Wymieniłyśmy porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. – O ile, tak jak powiedziałam, będziesz trzymać się ode mnie z daleka, razem ze swoimi prezencikami.

W tym momencie z wielkim trudem powstrzymałam parsknięcie, ponieważ Klaus wydął wargi, jak małe dziecko.

– W takim razie co z tą szansą, by mnie poznać? Zero w tym zabawy. A może jednak boisz się wyzwania?

Obserwowałam tę dwójkę i coraz bardziej byłam oszołomiona tym, jak bardzo między nimi iskry leciały. Zastanawiałam się, czy oboje zdają sobie z tego sprawę. No i znowu miałam to jakieś dziwne przeczucie, ale tym razem – jak najbardziej pozytywne.

Uznałam jednak, że nie ma co ułatwiać Klausowi za bardzo sprawy. Zamiast tego, aż rozpromieniłam się w uśmiechu, kiedy Caroline odparła:

– Nic z tych rzeczy. A jeśli chodzi o szansę, to… może na święty Nigdy sobie na nią zasłużysz.

Klaus już miał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale wtrącił się Elijah, jak zwykle rzeczowym tonem:

– Moi drodzy, nie mamy całego dnia. Prawdę mówiąc, mamy najwyżej pół godziny.

– Jaki jest więc plan? – dopytywał się Hybryda.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, zanim odpowiedziałam:

– Ich planem było rozdzielenie ciebie i Kola, żeby mogli go dopaść w pojedynkę. Pewnie już to zrobili, albo zaraz im się uda. Wtedy pomyślą, że załatwili nas wszystkich. Czeka ich jednak niespodzianka.

– Wykorzystamy to jako dodatkową formę nacisku, by wyjawili nam, gdzie są czarownice i nasza matka. – dodał Elijah.

Klaus aż zatarł ręce, tak był zadowolony z tego obrotu sytuacji.

**XXX**

Pierwotni ruszyli, by stawić czoła Salvatore'om i spółce, a my z Caroline zostałyśmy przy samochodzie Elijah. Schowałam dłonie w kieszeniach płaszcza i starałam się nie zastanawiać, co się może zdarzyć, jeśli nasz plan się nie uda.

Care, tak samo jak ja, oparta plecami o drzwi samochodu, przerwała ciszę jako pierwsza.

– Czy zamierzałaś w ogóle mi powiedzieć o tej całej aferze, gdyby Damon cię nie odrzucił?

– Oczywiście. – zapewniłam i dodatkowo jeszcze skinęłam głową na potwierdzenie. – Oprócz Pierwotnych miałaś być pierwszą osobą, której chciałam to powiedzieć.

Posłała mi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– A nie Damon?

Na dźwięk jego imienia znów zacisnęłam obie dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie pewnie do krwi wbijały mi się w skórę. Jeśli poplamiłabym krwią swój ulubiony płaszcz Burberry, pewnie bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła…

– Akurat wyobraź sobie, że nie. Z nim miałabym pewnie największy problem. – Zastanawiałam się, jak zmienić temat.

– I dlatego wolisz, żeby myślał, że puszczasz się z Pierwotnymi? – dopytywała się Caroline tonem pełnym irytacji i wiedziałam, że miała do tego powody.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, starając się udawać, że mnie to nie obchodzi.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – stwierdziłam, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – „Pieprzę się z Pierwotnymi" brzmi znacznie lepiej niż „Łączą mnie z nimi więzy krwi i jak zginą oni, to i ja". Wiesz, muszę dbać o opinię.

W tym momencie Care nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Kiedy wymieniłyśmy spojrzenia, ja także nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zaraz obie śmiałyśmy się do rozpuku.

Tak zastali nas trzej Pierwotni. O ile Elijah udało się zachować twarz pokerzysty, to Klaus i Kol nie kryli swojego rozbawienia naszym zachowaniem.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że dobrze się bawicie, ale obawiam się, że nie mamy teraz czasu na zabawy. Wiemy już, gdzie jest nasza matka. – powiedział Elijah, podchodząc do nas.

– To świetnie. – uspokoiłam się jako pierwsza i zatarłam ręce. – Jedziemy! – Caroline mi przytaknęła, ale zaraz coś do mnie dotarło i wskazałam na nią palcem. – Ty natomiast, „Skarbie" – zaakcentowałam pieszczotliwe określenie Klausa, nawet, rozbawiona, całkiem nieźle naśladując jego wymowę – Wracasz do domu. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby coś ci się stało, jedziemy przecież prosto do paszczy lwa.

Care chciała zaprotestować, ale perfidnie użyłam swojego „Spojrzenia starszej siostry" i nie miała innego wyjścia, tylko mnie posłuchać.

– Niech ci będzie. – Zaraz spuściła ramiona, zawiedziona.

Puściłam do niej oko.

– Nie chcesz przecież ujawnić swojej przykrywki, nie?

Pożegnałyśmy się, a Caroline wyściskała mnie znów mocno i obiecała trzymać kciuki. Przykazała mi też zadzwonić do niej, jak tylko będzie po wszystkim. Kiedy ruszyła w stronę swojego domu, Klaus zawołał jeszcze za nią:

– A ze mną się nie pożegnasz, Skarbie?

Rzuciła mu przez ramię spojrzenie spod wysoko uniesionych brwi.

– Mówiłam, na święty Nigdy.

Po czym zniknęła, by ze zwykłą, ludzką prędkością pomaszerować do domu. Kiedy celowo zerknęłam na Klausa zaraz po tym, zauważyłam, że mimo wszystko dosyć długo odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Jednak, jak już wiedziałam, jeszcze sobie nie zasłużył na moją pomoc w tej sprawie. Musiałam jednak przyznać jedno: właśnie znalazłam sobie nową rozrywkę – obserwowanie interakcji Klausa i Caroline. Och, dobrze się to zapowiadało…

**XXX**

Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, w zdumiewający sposób, Elijah nie zerwał się, żeby mi otworzyć drzwi. Sięgnęłam, by je otworzyć, ale mnie powstrzymał. Kiedy spojrzałam w jego stronę, nasze twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry.

Nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia, wypełniona zamiast słów napięciem, jakimś dziwnym prądem, który zdawał się przepływać między nami. Wyraźnie czułam, jak ciepło z jego dłoni, którą powstrzymał moją, rozchodzi się po całym moim ciele. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam tak wielkiej samoświadomości, nie zdawałam sobie tak bardzo sprawy, że nasze oddechy się mieszają i że wystarczyłoby lekko unieść głowę, a nasze usta by się zetknęły.

To nie byłby dobry pomysł. Dlatego poczułam ulgę, kiedy Elijah wreszcie odezwał się pierwszy.

– Wolałbym, żebyś nie szła z nami.

Trochę mi zajęło, zanim dotarł do mnie sens jego słów. Dopiero wtedy oprzytomniałam i zmarszczyłam brwi.

– Zapomnij. Nie opuściłabym tego za nic w świecie.

Wyglądało na to, że jak ja byłam uparta, on – nieustępliwy.

– A jeśli moja matka wciągnie zamiast Finna ciebie do magicznego kręgu?

To mi do głowy nie przyszło. Zaraz jednak przestałam się tym przejmować.

– Tak się nie stanie. Jeśli masz poczuć się lepiej, mogę trzymać się z tyłu. Żeby mnie dorwać, musiałaby wtedy tknąć któregoś z was, a wiemy, że tego nie zrobi…

Coś chciał jeszcze na to odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie rozległo się głośne pukanie w szybę od strony kierowcy. Kiedy oboje spojrzeliśmy w tamtym kierunku, na zewnątrz ujrzeliśmy Kola, uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha.

– Jeśli to z Elijah chciałaś się całować, to miałaś do tego okazję na balu. Teraz nie ma na to czasu! Wyłazimy! Mamy czarownice do upolowania!

Przerażona słowami Kola, posłałam nerwowe spojrzenie Elijah, ale wtedy zauważyłam, że… on także się uśmiecha. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego najmłodszy brat zdawał się być podekscytowany jak małe dziecko, które właśnie ma dostać wymarzoną zabawkę. Oboje musieliśmy pomyśleć o tym samym, bo roześmialiśmy się cicho, a moment później najstarszy Pierwotny już otwierał mi drzwi pasażera.

Ruszyliśmy we czwórkę w stronę domu – cmentarzyska czarownic. Z jednej strony byłam pewna, że damy sobie radę z problemem, jaki stanowiła Pierwotna Czarownica, ponieważ Esther nie wiedziała, że jej plan już spalił na panewce. Z drugiej – znów miałam to niejasne, nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że coś się posypie.

Tak czy siak, wzięłam głęboki oddech i trzymając się za Pierwotnymi, mentalnie przygotowałam się do walki.

Nadeszła godzina zero.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

**C.D.N.  
><strong>

**Notatka od Autorki:**

Uff...

Wiem, trochę to trwało.

W te wakacje jakoś odebrało mi wenę.  
>Szczególnie, kiedy straciłam kotka, do którego bardzo się przywiązałam.<br>Na szczęście jego brat mnie i mojej rodzinie  
>zdecydowanie polepszył humor;)<p>

Poza tym, nie kryję, ten rozdział zawdzięczamy także...  
>pierwszemu odcinkowi <em><strong>The Originals<strong>_ ;)

Perspektywa Elijah to było coś:)  
>Oglądałam i oglądałam i nie mogłam się napatrzeć:)<p>

W tej chwili wróciłam już na studia, więc nie wiem,  
>kiedy znów zdobędę się, by napisać coś więcej.<p>

Na razie mam sporo rozpoczętych miniatur do _**Someone to Watch Over Me**_,  
>które oczekują mojej uwagi ;)<p>

Zobaczymy, jak będzie.  
>Miejmy nadzieję, że już niedługo będziecie mogli się spodziewać<br>OSTATNIEGO ROZDZIAŁU TEJ HISTORII! :)

(Już teraz to najdłuższa opowieść, jaką kiedykolwiek napisałam - ponad 330 stron!)

Tymczasem... do napisania:)

I jakby ktoś miał jakieś pomysły co do tego,  
>co chciałby przeczytać w <strong>Someone to Watch Over Me<strong>,  
>to chętnie przyjmę różne propozycje<br>- one także inspirują mnie do pracy:)

**xxxxx**

Strój Marty z tego rozdziału jest oczywiście dostępny:

na moim profilu na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Ten wciąż nosi tytuł  
><strong>Autumn Classic<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>

**VeraDeDiamant**


	51. Rozdział 50

_**Between the devil and the deep blue sea**_ – wersja polska

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do **_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_  
>Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ V<strong>

**DARK SIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack rozdziału:<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Dark Side_

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Cry_

**Christina Aguilera – **_Fighter_

**Kelly Clarkson – **_Behind These Hazel Eyes_

**Katy Perry – **_Wide Awake_

**Katy Perry – **_Roar_

**Orianthi – **_According To You_

**Ellie Goulding – **_Burn_

**Sugarland – **_Little Miss_

**Alex Hepburn – **_Miss Misery_

**NONONO – **_Pumpin' Blood_

**Daft Punk – **_Get Lucky_

**James Morrison, Jessie J – **_Up_

**Shakira – **_Gypsy_

**Gotye feat. Kimbra – **_Somebody I Used To Know_

**Radiohead/Glee Cast – **_Creep_

**Glee Cast – **_Barely Breathing_

**Glee Cast – **_Cough Syrup_

**Paula Abdul/Glee Cast – **_Cold Hearted_

**Glee Cast (Rent) – **_Take Me or Leave Me_

**Glee Cast (Grease) – **_There Are Worst Things I Could Do_

**Gloriana – **_You Said_

**the JaneDear Girls – **_Good Girls Gone Bad_

**Avril Lavigne – **_Falling Down_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Radioactive_

**Imagine Dragons – **_Demons_

* * *

><p>Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy, jak Finn uprzedził matkę, że się zbliżamy. Dlatego Mikaelsonowie ruszyli przodem, a ja skręciłam, by zajść ich z drugiej strony. Na ich widok Esther odezwała się pozornie spokojnym głosem:<p>

– Moi synowie… Chodźcie bliżej.

Całą swoją uwagę skupiłam na niej. Widziałam w jej oczach pomieszanie strachu z determinacją i odrazą. Mogła próbować odgrywać przed nimi najlepszą matkę stulecia, ale ja wiedziałam, jakim była potworem w rzeczywistości. Ze szkodą dla siebie samej, zadarła z niewłaściwą Pierwotną.

Wieczny maminsynek, Finn, kazał się mamusi odsunąć, bo próbował ją chronić, ona jednak go zapewniła, że żaden z jej pozostałych synów nie będzie mógł wejść do przygotowanego przez nią pentagramu.

Bardzo mi się spodobał następujący po tym komentarz Kola:

– Po prostu uroczo. My utknęliśmy tu, podczas gdy twój ulubiony synalek robi za ofiarną owieczkę. Jakiż jesteś żałosny, Finn.

Esther rozdrażniła mnie, gdy go uciszyła twierdzeniem, że to „święty Finn" zna cnoty, których Kol nie mógłby sobie nawet wyobrazić. Czyli co? Beznadziejną głupotę?

Elijah próbował przemówić matce do rozumu:

– Cokolwiek sobie o nas myślisz, zabicie własnych dzieci byłoby zwykłym okrucieństwem.

Aż się zagotowałam, gdy usłyszałam beznamiętną odpowiedź Esther:

– Żałuję tylko, że nie pozwoliłam wam umrzeć tysiąc lat temu…

Wtedy Klaus mruknął coś o tym, że już go nudzi ta gadka – czemu wcale się nie dziwiłam. Oprócz tego jednak dodał:

– Skończ to teraz, matko, albo znów wyślę cię do piekła.

Czarownica jednak nie miała zamiaru przestać wylewać z siebie jadu:

– Przez tysiąc lat byłam zmuszona cię obserwować, czuć ból wszystkich twoich ofiar, kiedy przelewałeś ich krew. – Klaus mimo wszystko milczał, za to Esther przeniosła swoją uwagę na Elijah. – Nawet ty, ze swoją szlachetnością, nie jesteś od niego lepszy.

Och, tym stwierdzeniem mnie po prostu wkurzyła. Miała czelność czepiać się Elijah?! Przecież jeśli ktokolwiek w tej rodzinie miał jakiekolwiek poczucie honoru, to właśnie on!

Czarownicy jednak jeszcze było mało.

– Wszyscy jesteście przekleństwem tej ziemi, rozciągającym się przez pokolenia. Jeśli przyszliście błagać o życie, przykro mi. Tracicie czas.

Wiedziałam, że w tym samym czasie Salvatore'owie polują na obie czarownice Bennett, więc mam mało czasu, by sprawdzić teorię, którą wcześniej podzieliłam się z Elijah.

Ponieważ i Finn, i Esther byli skupieni na pozostałych Mikaelsonach, zaszłam ich od tyłu i, wiele ryzykując, wkroczyłam na ziemię, którą czarownica oznaczyła znakiem pentagramu. Tak jak myślałam, ponieważ stanowiłam jedną z części zaklęcia, nie miałam z tym żadnego problemu.

Wiedźma nie spodziewała się mnie, kiedy stanęłam tuż za jej plecami i z rękoma założonymi na piersi spytałam z wyzwaniem w głosie:

– Jesteś tego pewna?

Odwróciła się, zaskoczona, a ja wiedziałam, że ze swoim planem muszę się zmieścić w ułamku sekundy. Cały czas patrzyłam prosto w oczy Elijah, bo czułam, że jeśli przerwę z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nie odważę się tego zrobić. Dopadłam do Finna i jednym ruchem ręki skręciłam mu kark, by w ten sposób uniemożliwić Esther zabicie go za pomocą magii w trakcie pełni.

Gdy tylko bezwładne ciało Pierwotnego upadło do moich stóp, mnie samą ogarnęła ciemność.

* * *

><p>Damon wykonał to, co do niego należało i zaraz na własne oczy widział z daleka, jak z pentagramu znika Esther, trzymając za rękę ciało swego ulubionego syna, Finna. Kiedy spojrzał na zegarek, zorientował się, że – tak, jak miał w planach – spóźnił się. Zaklęcie powinno mimo wszystko dojść do skutku.<p>

A jednak, Elijah i Kol stali wokół miejsca rytuału i wyglądali, jakby nie mogli w coś uwierzyć. Gdy podszedł bliżej, ujrzał leżącego niedaleko od nich Klausa, a na samym środku pentagramu… nieprzytomną Martę.

Ta jego część, która mimo jej zdrady wciąż żywiła do niej uczucia, kazała mu biec do niej i upewnić się, czy dziewczyna obudzi się z powrotem i będzie bezpieczna. Powstrzymał się jednak i zamiast tego obserwował, jak Elijah wchodzi do magicznego kręgu i zaraz znalazł się już przy niej. Widział, jak Mikaelson z ogromną delikatnością odsunął włosy, które zakryły jej twarz w trakcie upadku.

Już w tym momencie przypomniał sobie dokładnie, dlaczego zawsze czuł tę niewyjaśnioną zawiść do najstarszego Pierwotnego. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że sukinsyn jest zakochany w Marcie.

Drań coś próbował jeszcze zrobić, ale nagle odsunął się gwałtownie, ponieważ w bezwładnym ciele Marty coś nagle trzasnęło – na tyle głośno, że i Damon świetnie to słyszał.

Oczom swym nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy ciało tymczasowo martwej dziewczyny zaczęło samo z siebie wyginać się pod dziwnymi kątami, jakby łamały jej się wszystkie kości. Natomiast chwilę później… na miejscu, w którym wcześniej była Marta, leżało truchło… białego wilka. Natomiast tam, gdzie wcześniej był Klaus, stał drugi zwierz – wielki, popielatej maści. Zamiast zaatakować wampiry lub uciec, czekał, jakby zastanawiał się, co zrobią.

Zanim jego umysł zdołał przetworzyć to, co zarejestrowały jego oczy, Elijah wziął w ramiona martwego białego wilka i zebrał ubrania wokół niego. Zaraz także zniknął, razem ze swoim bratem i drugim zwierzęciem.

Damon przez dłuższy czas stał tylko, jakby wrośnięty w ziemię. Tak znalazł go Stefan.

– Udało się przechytrzyć Pierwotnych? Mamy ich z głowy?

Starszemu z braci udało się wtedy pokręcić głową i wreszcie wydobyć z siebie głos.

– Obawiam się, braciszku, że chyba to jednak Pierwotni znów przechytrzyli nas…

* * *

><p><em>Następnego ranka<em>

Kiedy się obudziłam, bolały mnie wszystkie kości i miałam wrażenie, jakby przejechał mnie czołg. Tak z dziesięć razy. Przetarłam oczy i otworzyłam je, by zaraz znów zamknąć, ponieważ poraziło mnie światło słoneczne z odsłoniętego okna po mojej prawej stronie. Zaraz jednak znów spróbowałam, świadoma, że zaraz się przecież przyzwyczaję.

Bardzo powoli uniosłam się na łokciach i wtedy właśnie zorientowałam się, że nie mam ani swojej bransoletki, ani pierścionka z lapis lazuli, które chroniły mnie przed spaleniem na słońcu. A mimo to, chociaż słońce wyraźnie świeciło na moje odsłonięte przedramiona, nic się nie działo.

Zdezorientowana, rozejrzałam się dookoła, by zdać sobie sprawę, że znajduję się w jakiejś obcej, wielkiej sypialni, urządzonej bardzo luksusowo, a jednak gustownie, z wyczuciem smaku, w najróżniejszych odcieniach turkusu złamanego kością słoniową. Najpierw mój umysł przyjął to wszystko, bym dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, że leżę na wielkim, wysokim, bardzo wygodnym łożu queen size, pod pościelą z egipskiej bawełny… całkiem naga.

Zaraz przycisnęłam do piersi przykrycie i całkiem usiadłam na łóżku, próbując sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia minionego wieczora. Spisek Esther… Odrzucenie Damona… Rozmowa z Caroline… Starcie z Pierwotną Czarownicą i moje skręcenie karku Finna, a potem… ciemność.

Zastanawiałam się właśnie, czy nie powinnam poszukać czegoś do ubrania i wstać, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie w ogóle jestem, kiedy w drzwiach sypialni stanął… Elijah. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

– Dzień dobry. Dobrze, że już się obudziłaś, zaczynaliśmy się martwić… Mogę wejść?

Przytaknęłam i odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech, ale przy tym poprawiłam swoje okrycie, nadzwyczaj w tym momencie świadoma swej nagości pod nim. Postanowiłam jednak odłożyć pytania w tej sprawie na później i zacząć od podstawowych kwestii.

– Dzień dobry. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie jestem?

Elijah wszedł do pokoju i z gracją usiadł na jednym z kremowych foteli, które stały niedaleko wejścia.

– Jesteś w naszym domu, w sypialni, którą Niklaus już przy budowie wyznaczył na twoją własną.

No dobra… Wcale, ale to wcale nie było to dziwne… Ale wciąż nie to było najważniejsze, skoro już wiedziałam, że jestem bezpieczna.

– Co się stało wczoraj, kiedy ja… – Bardzo zależało mi na wypełnieniu tej luki, ale nie mogłam się zmusić, żeby wypowiedzieć te słowa.

Mikaelson zdawał się to rozumieć, ponieważ zaraz mi wyjaśnił:

– Twoja teoria się sprawdziła. Jako jeden z niezbędnych elementów zaklęcia mogłaś wkroczyć do magicznego kręgu Esther i wykorzystałaś element zaskoczenia, by skręcić kark Finnowi i w ten sposób pozbawić go tymczasowo życia. Ponieważ rzeczywiście byliście z nim z Niklausem połączeni, ten ruch doprowadził i jego i ciebie do utraty przytomności. Dzięki temu Esther nie mogła dokończyć zaklęcia i Salvatore'owie zdążyli przerwać jej połączenie z rodem Bennett. Zaraz potem… Pierwotna Czarownica zniknęła, zabierając ze sobą Finna. Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to skręcenie karku wampirowi spowodowało, że… wciąż nieprzytomna, przeszłaś ostateczną przemianę w Pierwotną Hybrydę. Niklaus wtedy także przemienił się w wilka, ale był już świadomy. Ciebie natomiast przywieźliśmy z Kolem do domu i przyniosłem cię tutaj i przykryłem okryciem, wciąż jeszcze w formie wilka.

Cóż, w ten sposób Elijah bardzo subtelnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że dla poszanowania mojej prywatności przyniósł mnie tutaj i przykrył, zanim wróciłam do ludzkiej postaci i zrobiłam się naga jak mnie Pan Bóg stworzył.

– Ale nie udało się na dobre pozbyć Esther? – Już spokojna, by zmienić temat, spytałam, chociaż spodziewałam się, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.

– Niestety, w dodatku wciąż jesteście z Finnem połączeni, więc nie jest wykluczone, że… ona znów spróbuje się was pozbyć. Nawet jeśli nie może już nic zrobić nam, sądzę, że ostatecznie zadowoli się śmiercią Niklausa. Niestety, wiązałoby się to również z…

Nie musiał kończyć. Skinęłam głową, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że wiem, co chce powiedzieć.

Widziałam w przeszywającym spojrzeniu jego czekoladowych oczu, że coś chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie dano mu do tego okazji. Chwilę później do pokoju, jak burza, wpadła Rebekah, po drodze rzucając na podłogę naręcze toreb i dwie duże walizki, które ciągnęła za sobą.

– Em! No nareszcie cię ocknęłaś! Już się baliśmy, że Esther coś ci na odległość zrobiła i że się wcale nie obudzisz!

Wyściskała mnie przy tym mocno, przez co znalazłam się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie tego, że moje prowizoryczne okrycie opadnie i nagle znajdę się naga od pasa w górę na oczach najstarszego Mikaelsona.

Bex chyba też sobie to w końcu uświadomiła, bo zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem i zaraz w jej oczach zobaczyłam, jak bardzo jest z siebie zadowolona.

– Jak byłaś nieprzytomna, to, z pomocą Stefana, razem z Wampirzą Barbie udało mi się zebrać z domu Salvatore'ów wszystkie twoje rzeczy!

W tym momencie od drzwi usłyszałyśmy głos mojej drugiej przyjaciółki:

– Hej, ja tu jestem!

Kiedy zerknęłam na Caroline, posyłała właśnie Bekah spojrzenie spode łba. Zaraz jednak także do mnie doskoczyła i mnie przytuliła, by zaraz się odsunąć i dodać:

– Nie musisz tam wracać i nie narazisz się na ryzyko natknięcia się na tego cholernego sukinsyna.

Wtedy zauważyłam, że Elijah stoi już w drzwiach i z wyraźnym rozbawieniem spogląda na nas trzy.

– Wygląda na to, że nie jestem tu teraz potrzebny. Zostawiam cię, droga Marto, w dobrych rękach…

Zanim wyszedł, bezgłośnie mu jeszcze podziękowałam za wszystko. Zaraz jednak się zorientowałam, że obie moje przyjaciółki siedzą po dwóch stronach łóżka i przyglądają mi się z niepokojem.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała Care.

Zastanawiałam się, ile wiedzą, ale wtedy Rebekah uprzedziła moje pytanie.

– Elijah nam dokładnie opowiedział, co się wczoraj stało… Jak przeszłaś ostateczną przemianę, bo udało ci się przeszkodzić Esther w zaklęciu.

Zorientowałam się, że nie tylko Elijah, ale także Rebekah wyraźnie unikała nazywania Pierwotnej Czarownicy określeniem „matka". Podejrzewałam, że po tym, co im chciała zrobić, uznali, że zwyczajnie na to nie zasługuje. I bardzo dobrze.

Skinęłam głową, wciąż oszołomiona z tego powodu. Właściwie czułam, jak moje ciało samo się regeneruje, jak ból, który czułam od razu po przebudzeniu, praktycznie zniknął, zdecydowanie szybciej, niż zwykle.

– Nie wiem, jak to nazwać… Z jednej strony czuję się wręcz wyczerpana, a z drugiej… przepełnia mnie energia. Wciąż chyba to jednak do mnie nie dotarło…

I tak znalazłam się w głębokim szoku dopiero w momencie, kiedy zauważyłam, jak moje przyjaciółki wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Od kiedy to miały jakieś tajemnice przede mną? To znaczy, od kiedy miały jakieś WSPÓLNE tajemnice? Przecież jedna nie trawiła drugiej, z wzajemnością…

– W takim razie, obie uznałyśmy, że należy nam się babski wieczór! Z jednej strony po to, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkich naszych problemach, a z drugiej – żeby świętować nowy etap w twoim życiu! – Uśmiech, jaki posłała mi przy tym Bex, był zaraźliwy.

Caroline natomiast przez chwilę rozglądała się po torbach, które obie przytargały do pokoju i na mój widok porozrzucały po podłodze.

– I nawet, wyobraź sobie, w twoich ciuchach znalazłam dzisiaj idealny strój dla ciebie na to świętowanie…

Chwilę grzebała w bagażach, aż wyciągnęła jedne z moich ostatnich zakupów: jeszcze nienoszone, śliczne czarne sandałki na piętnastocentymetrowej szpilce od Louboutina i, także czarną, plecioną sukienkę Balmain – mini, bez pleców, za to zapinaną na szyi.

Wiedziałam, że jak te dwie na coś się uprą, to nie ma zmiłuj, więc tylko wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu i odpowiedziałam:

– Zgoda, jedziemy dzisiaj, ale najpierw muszę znaleźć coś normalnego do ubrania, bo skoro przywiozłyście moje ciuchy, nie mam zamiaru paradować przez cały dzień owinięta tylko w kołdrę.

Moje obie blond przyjaciółki roześmiały się na to i zaraz pomogły mi znaleźć wśród przyniesionych przez nie rzeczy nie tylko bieliznę, ale także pozostałe części garderoby.

Rebekah zapewniła mnie, że rzeczywiście ten pokój jest dla mnie, a także szybko ucięła moje protesty, bym może jednak poszukała sobie jakiegoś innego lokum. Wiedziałyśmy, że do domu, w którym mieszka Damon, nie wrócę na pewno.

Dlatego też, kwadrans później, w bieliźnie i owinięta prześcieradłem jak grecką togą, razem z dziewczynami umieszczałam wszystkie swoje ubrania w garderobie – marzeniu każdej kobiety. Było w niej miejsce na wszystko, dużo przestrzeni, a przy tym jeszcze – mnóstwo specjalnych półek na buty! Oddzielnie biżuteria, oddzielnie koszule na wieszak, w innym miejscu jeansy, gdzie indziej spodnie z materiału, a do tego mnóstwo wieszaków na sukienki…

Gdy wreszcie skończyłyśmy, we trzy oparłyśmy się o zamknięte drzwi i odetchnęłyśmy z ulgą.

– No dobrze, etap terapii ubraniowej mamy za sobą, przyszedł chyba czas na zakupy! – Caroline, jak zwykle świetnie zorganizowana, odhaczyła punkt na liście w swoim dużym notatniku. Wcześniej odłożyła go na biurko, na którym już umieściłam wszystkie swoje elektroniczne gadżety. Mój MacBook Pro już nawet został połączony z zastrzeżonym Wi-Fi Mikaelsonów.

W trakcie uzupełniania garderoby, Rebekah opowiedziała nam o swoim odkryciu związanym z białym dębem. Jak się okazało, mimo tego, że spalili jego wszystkie pozostałości tysiąc lat temu, w przedziwny sposób trzysta lat później ponownie wyrósł na terenie Mystic Falls.

Ponieważ jednak był to dzień terapii, a nie rozwiązywania wszystkich problemów tego świata, uznałyśmy, że czas na poszukiwania tego dębu możemy zacząć jutro. Przecież i tak tylko my o nim wiedzieliśmy.

W trakcie przekładania rzeczy do szafy, znalazłam idealny strój na ten dzień. Do prostych, cielistych Louboutinów na szpilce włożyłam klasyczne czarne, wąskie jeansy, a do nich luźny biały t-shirt, którego napis idealnie ilustrował mój aktualny nastrój: „I Won't Cry For You, My Mascara's Too Expensive".

Przypomniało mi się, jak go kiedyś kupiłam, a potem zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Cóż, doczekał się wreszcie. Doskonale wyrażał to, co chciałabym przekazać pewnemu dupkowi.

Uwinęłyśmy się ze wszystkim na tyle szybko, że kiedy spojrzałam na zegarek, jak skończyłyśmy, dopiero zbliżało się południe. Zabrałam jeszcze tylko swoją czarną torbę od Michaela Korsa z poprzedniego wieczoru i mogłyśmy ruszać do Richmond na śniadanio-obiad, zakupy i do klubu.

Musiałyśmy niestety opóźnić trochę wyjazd, ponieważ, kiedy wyszłyśmy na podjazd przed głównym wyjściem, na jego końcu stał Damon, oparty o swój samochód.

– Em, jeśli chcesz, możemy mu skopać tyłek tu i teraz… – usłyszałam obok siebie szept Caroline.

– Albo lepiej, wydrapmy mu oczy, zanim wróci do siebie będzie cierpiał jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu… – Rebekah, najwyraźniej doświadczona w torturowaniu innych, przedstawiła swój plan.

– Poczekajcie… – Założyłam ręce na piersi i postanowiłam zachować spokój, przynajmniej pozornie. Na tortury jeszcze miałyśmy czas…

– Proszę, proszę, nie dasz rady stawić mi czoła sama? Poszczujesz mnie swoimi Wampirzymi Barbie? – kpina i lekceważący ton Salvatore'a wyrwała mnie z tych jakże przyjemnych rozmyślań.

On nie wiedział, z kim właśnie zadarł. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, kim teraz byłam, jak byłam silna… Jak wielką krzywdę mogłabym sama mu wyrządzić…

Jakby nigdy nic, ruszyłam podjazdem prosto do niego, ignorując protesty przyjaciółek. Szłam zdecydowanym krokiem i wiedziałam, że promieniuje ode mnie pewność siebie. Kiedy byłam może z dziesięć kroków od niego, zatrzymałam się, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Nie zamierzałam się odzywać, dopóki sam nie przyzna się, czemu w ogóle się do mnie pofatygował.

Czułam, jak lustruje mnie od stóp do głów. Wreszcie zauważył coś, co mógł skomentować.

– Po twoim t-shircie i braku biżuterii ode mnie widzę, że już zupełnie o mnie zapomniałaś… – Czyżbym słyszała rozdrażnienie w jego głosie? – Ciekaw jestem, skąd ci wytrzasnęli tak szybko nowe ozdóbki na chodzenie w ciągu dnia. I gdzie one są?

Nie zamierzałam przecież przyznawać się, że wcale ich nie potrzebowałam.

– To chyba nie jest już twoja sprawa. – odpowiedziałam głosem wręcz ociekającym jadem. – Czego chcesz?

Zmrużył oczy, jakby zastanawiał się, co może powiedzieć, a co nie. Wreszcie się jednak zdecydował.

– Wiesz, zabawna rzecz wydarzyła się wczoraj. W jednej chwili widziałem w pentagramie ciebie, wyraźnie martwą, a chwilę później, jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, był tam martwy biały wilk. A teraz stoisz tu ty, w pełni sił, jakby nigdy nic…

Uniosłam jedną brew. W co on pogrywał?

– To już chyba tak z nami jest. Skręcą nam kark, a niedługo budzimy się, właśnie „jak gdyby nigdy nic"…

– Ale nie stoimy później w pełnym słońcu, bez magicznego czegoś z lapis lazuli…

Wtedy zrozumiałam. Damon wiedział. A jeśli nie wiedział, to się domyślał. Wczoraj musiał być świadkiem mojej przemiany, dodał dwa do dwóch, no i wyszło mu cztery… Niedobrze.

Nie zamierzałam jednak tego dać po sobie poznać.

– A skąd wiesz, że nie mam jakiejś nowej biżuterii?

Wtedy to on wykonał kilka kroków w moją stronę, zdecydowanie tracąc cierpliwość. Świetnie. Wolałam, żeby to był on, a nie ja.

– A może po prostu ci cholerni Pierwotni postanowili ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za tą akcję, którą odstawiłaś wczoraj? Pewnie zrobili jakieś hokus-pokus, abrakadabra i teraz możesz sobie chodzić po słońcu… Wiesz, że spieprzyłaś mój plan, żeby pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze?

_Jaki plan?!_

Nie wiedziałam, że powiedziałam to głośno, a on i tak podszedł jeszcze bliżej, a jego oczy rzucały w moją stronę błyskawice.

– A taki, że owszem, mieliśmy załatwić jedną z wiedźm Bennett, ale dopiero po tym, jak Pierwotna Mamuśka załatwi swoje dzieci z piekła rodem. Wtedy pozbylibyśmy się i jej, i nich, raz na zawsze. Przez ciebie wszystko się spieprzyło!

Och, byłam w pełni świadoma, że przeze mnie. I to bardziej nawet, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. Nie mogłam powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu z satysfakcji.

– I nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się z tego cieszę…

Widziałam, jak wykrzywił usta, zdegustowany.

– Jesteś taka, jak oni. Nie, jesteś gorsza! Zepsuta do szpiku kości…

W tym momencie nie udało mi się powstrzymać i parsknęłam śmiechem.

– I kto to mówi! Znalazł się, świętoszek… Lista twoich ofiar jest pewnie dłuższa niż stąd na księżyc i z powrotem… Szczerze ci radzę, trzymaj się z daleka – ode mnie, od Pierwotnych, od Caroline. Inaczej pożałujesz.

Pełna godności, odwróciłam się i zaczęłam maszerować w stronę przyjaciółek, ale zatrzymały mnie jego kolejne słowa.

– Wiesz, Esther jeszcze gdzieś tam jest. A poza tym, i tak znajdę sposób na to, żeby pozbyć się Pierwotnych. Zrobię to boleśnie, najlepiej na twoich oczach. Zacznę od twojej przyjaciółeczki, głupiej Pierwotnej Barbie. Albo lepiej, od twojego kochasia, wiernego pieska, Elijah. Wygląda, jakby kij połknął, ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądał, kiedy tak będzie naprawdę…

Wtedy nie wytrzymałam. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, po czym rzuciłam na Damona, wgniatając go w jego własny samochód tak, jakbym miała go nim właściwie przedziurawić. Mając jego twarz przed sobą, odsłoniłam obie pary swoich kłów i wtedy, kiedy spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, w jego błękitnych tęczówkach ujrzałam prawdziwe przerażenie. Teraz dopiero się dowiedział, kim jestem naprawdę.

Potwierdziłam jego najgorsze obawy. Z najbardziej okrutnym uśmiechem, na jaki było mnie stać, syknęłam.

– Oj tak, oczy cię nie mylą, wczoraj też nie myliły… Skręciłam kark Finnowi i trochę przy tym zyskałam… Pamiętasz tego białego wilka? Jeśli choć włos spadnie z głowy któremuś z Pierwotnych, ten wilk będzie cię prześladował nie tylko w twoich najgorszych koszmarach…

Potem się podniosłam, wciąż trzymając go za kołnierz jego skórzanej kurtki. Pobiegłam i rzuciłam go na drzewo, tak, że długi, wystający z niego sęk idealnie przebił na wylot wątrobę Damona.

Potem się odsunęłam, otrzepałam ręce i odwróciłam się do przyjaciółek, jeszcze tylko raz rzucając mu przez ramię nienawistne spojrzenie. Kiedy podeszłam do dziewczyn, uśmiechały się od ucha do ucha i aż zaczęły przez chwilę klaskać.

– Naprawdę, jestem pod wrażeniem, Em. – przyznała z uznaniem Rebekah. – Naprawdę masz potencjał.

Zaraz parsknęłam śmiechem, bo wszystkie dobrze wiedziałyśmy, o jakim potencjale mówiła. Chodziło jej, oczywiście, o tortury – można powiedzieć, że specjalność Pierwotnych.

Może kiedyś jeszcze się przyda…

– Świetnie, w takim razie, skoro załatwiłyśmy sprawę szkodników, to możemy wreszcie ruszać! – Caroline aż klasnęła z zadowolenia.

Do Richmond pojechałyśmy na dwa samochody – ja z Bekah w mustangu, a Caroline w swoim fordzie fieście. I tak byłyśmy świadome, że z klubu, choćbyśmy wyszły mocno wstawione, z wampirzą głową stan upojenia alkoholowego minąłby nam po jakichś trzydziestu minutach.

Zjadłyśmy obiad, z rozbawieniem wspominając miny coraz bardziej wściekłego Damona tego ranka i omawiając różne sposoby na torturowanie go, jeśli jeszcze z nami zadrze. Potem uroczo spędziłyśmy popołudnie na zakupach, by późnym wieczorem wreszcie ruszyć na podbój nocnych klubów.

**XXX**

Po północy bawiłyśmy się w najlepsze. Tańczyłyśmy, jakby jutra nie było, piłyśmy najlepsze drinki w nadzwyczajnych ilościach i bawiłyśmy się tak, jakby od tego zależało nasze życie. Nic nie zwiastowało nadchodzącej katastrofy.

Akurat tak się złożyło, że byłyśmy obok sceny, na której zespół na żywo grał najlepsze kawałki latino. Zaśmiewałyśmy się do łez, ponieważ próbowałyśmy nadążać przed instruktorem salsy, który pokazywał kroki, które pół parkietu naśladowało. Wtedy jednak, swoim nadzwyczajnym wilkołaczym słuchem, który dopiero co nabyłam, gdzieś w tej kakofonii dźwięków, śmiechów i rozmów usłyszałam desperacki krzyk kobiety.

Natychmiast całe moje ciało napięło się jak struna i zamarłam, nasłuchując uważnie, by rozpoznać, z którego kierunku dobiegł ten krzyk. Kiedy udało mi się to określić, jakiś szósty zmysł prowadził mnie między ocierającymi się o siebie ciałami, prosto do celu. Znalazłam się przy tylnym wyjściu z klubu i w ogóle się nie zastanawiając, otworzyłam je i wybiegłam na zewnątrz.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Znów ciemny zaułek. Czy te kobiety nie wiedziały, że wchodzenie w takie miejsca znaczyły mniej więcej tyle, co gdyby same się o to prosiły?

Początkowo niczego nie widziałam, ale kiedy przebiegłam kawałek i wyjrzałam za róg, widziałam, jak w ciemnym kącie, przy śmietniku, w najgorszym fetorze odchodów, ludzkich wymiocin i śmieci, chudy, niewysoki brunet szamotał się z drobną blondynką. Już miała porwaną spódnicę i naderwany top na ramiączkach, a ten oblech warczał jej coś do ucha i próbował zerwać jej biustonosz od przodu.

Od tego momentu władzę nade mną przejął instynkt. Pozwoliłam, by moje wampirze i wilkołacze rysy ujawniły się , dopadłam tego sukinsyna, oderwałam go od jego ofiary i przycisnęłam do ścianki śmietnika. Chciałam najpierw spojrzeć mu w oczy, by zobaczył na własne oczy swój najgorszy koszmar. Rzeczywiście był obrzydliwy i przypominał oślizgłego węża, ale w moich oczach wszystkie elementy zbieżne spowodowały, że z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przypominał mi Damona. Ze zdwojoną siłą wrócił ten wielki gniew, który przepełniał mnie tego ranka, a jednocześnie ogarnęła mnie furia na samą myśl o tym, co ten sukinsyn zamierzał zrobić bezbronnej, przerażonej dziewczynie. Nie wahając się już ani chwili, z całej siły wbiłam kły w jego tętnicę szyjną.

Czułam, jak jego krew zaczyna przepływać przez całe moje ciało, jak wędruje po moim krwiobiegu… Napełniała mnie energią, jakąś dziwną mocą i świadomością, że mogę zrobić wszystko. Prawie czekałam na ten moment, kiedy wszystko zacznie mnie parzyć i dostanę szoku anafilaktycznego, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Nim się obejrzałam, jego trup upadł u moich stóp. Widziałam puste oczy i twarz, skrzywioną w wyrazie krańcowego przerażenia. Ja to zrobiłam. Zabiłam człowieka…

Przez chwilę przepełniły mnie skrajne emocje. Zrobiłam to… Jak mogłam…

Wtedy jednak wściekłość, która wcale nie opadła, przemówiła mi do rozumu: musiałam to zrobić. W jego oczach widziałam, jak był zepsuty, zły do szpiku kości. Na nic nie zdałyby się moje próby jego resocjalizacji… Był zły i zasługiwał na karę… Zasługiwał…

Może powinnam żałować tego, co zrobiłam. Nie mogłam jednak w żaden sposób się do tego zmusić. Furia, która mnie ogarnęła, tylko się nasiliła, bo zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zdołam powstrzymać wszystkich drani, którzy zechcą krzywdzić innych…

Gdzieś, jakby z oddali, usłyszałam głosy, a kiedy rozejrzałam się dookoła, u wylotu uliczki ujrzałam Rebekah i Caroline, jakby wrośnięte w ziemię, wpatrujące się we mnie jak osłupiałe.

Już miałam coś im powiedzieć, kiedy poczułam, jak przenika mnie przeraźliwy ból. Kiedy, zdezorientowana, przyjrzałam się sobie, z przerażeniem zobaczyłam, jak moja ręka wygina się w nienaturalny sposób.

Kolejny ból przyszedł szybko i tak samo niespodziewanie, jak poprzedni. Potem tylko przez dłuższą chwilę wydawałam z siebie okrzyki i jęki, przypominające trochę wycie. Ból był niewyobrażalny, wręcz nie do opisania. Miałam wrażenie, że umieram po raz kolejny i kolejny… Aż nagle, po dłuższej chwili, wszystko ustało. Spojrzałam w dół, a zamiast rąk czy nóg ujrzałam… łapy, pokryte długą białą sierścią.

Stało się. Przeszłam przemianę – po raz pierwszy przytomna.

Spojrzałam na swoje przyjaciółki i ujrzałam przerażenie w ich oczach. Nic dziwnego. Miałam wrażenie, że wszystkie moje instynkty każą mi zaatakować, rozszarpać je na strzępy. Pokonałam to pragnienie resztką sił i ruszyłam pędem przed siebie, byle jak najdalej od nich, od pokusy, by je skrzywdzić, bo tego bym sobie nigdy nie wybaczyła.

Biegłam i biegłam, modląc się, by wreszcie znaleźć się poza miastem, by nie stanowić zagrożenia dla innych. Jednocześnie czułam się tak, jakbym nigdy wcześniej nie była taka.. wolna, swobodna. W pewnym momencie zaczęło mi się to nawet podobać.

Wreszcie znalazłam się w lesie, między drzewami. Świetnie. Zupełnie zapomniałam o Damonie, o złamanym sercu, o groźbach, Esther i o tym, że gdzieś tam jest biały dąb, który może doprowadzić do naszej zagłady.

Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz.

Wreszcie, wyczerpana, położyłam się pod drzewem i przymknęłam powieki, ciężko dysząc.

Jak teraz wrócić do domu?

Pomyślę o tym jutro.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec Części Pierwszej<br>_Sagi Drugiej Pierwotnej Hybrydy_**

Dalsze przygody Marty i jej przyjaciół stanowią treść serii miniatur zatytułowanej**  
><em>Someone to Watch Over Me<em>**

* * *

><p>Stroje Marty z tego rozdziału:<p>

na moim profilu na Tumblrze: VeraDeDiamant

lub na Polyvore: veradediamant

Tytuły:  
><strong>I Won't Cry Fro You<strong>

oraz

**My Heart Is As Black As Night**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo<br>**

**VeraDeDiamant**


End file.
